


Láquesis Ineffabilis

by EbonyKatsaros



Series: Fatum Serie [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 216,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyKatsaros/pseuds/EbonyKatsaros
Summary: -SEGUNDA PARTE DE "ATROPOS FATUM"-"Láquesis" es la segunda de las tres moiras. Determina el futuro de las personas, pues es ella quien decide la longitud del hilo de cada una de las vidas humanas y, por tanto, la duración de la vida correspondiente a cada persona."Ineffabilis" del latin, aquello que no puede explicarse con palabras, no puede narrarse o expresarse.





	1. Prologo - Fénix.

  


Si alguien más estuviera viendo esta escena definitivamente apostaría que los tres hombres que rodeaban a un cuarto sujeto, con las armas en altos y sin ningún atisbo de duda iban a ganar esta pelea. Pero los que ellos no sabían era que el cuarto sujeto, escondía más que la pistola que le habían quitado al entrar. Y lo podrían haber sabido si se hubieran fijado mejor, en como esta persona no parecía asustada en lo más mínimo. Como ni siquiera había sacado las manos de su gabardina negra. Como sus ojos no se apartaron de la persona con la que había venido a hablar, incluso después del primer puñetazo.

- _Creo que te han hecho una pregunta._ \- soltó el hombre después del puñetazo.

El cuarto sujeto solo le miro y dejo que la sangre deslizará por su mejilla sin ni siquiera pestañear. 

- _No voy a responder a ninguna pregunta hasta que sea el momento._ \- el sujeto hablo en voz baja, pero todos los escucharon perfectamente. Uno del hombre armados fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. No dijo nada, porque todo el mundo sabía cómo reaccionaba el jefe. Digamos que prefería que solucionara el problema a escuchar algo que se pareciera remotamente a una queja.

El segundo puñetazo fue más fuerte que el anterior pero no obtuvo una reacción diferente. Esta vez sonó como si algo se hubiese roto.

\- _¿Pero qué mierdas te pasa tío?_ \- el hombre que previamente había notado algo raro ahora se movió incómodo. Definitivamente había algo mal con el sujeto. Algo que le hacía querer darse la vuelta y correr. Y teniendo en cuenta que eran tres contra uno y además iban armados, la sensación de que estaban perdiéndose algo importante solo se hacía más incómoda.

- _Si en los próximos dos segundos no empiezas a hablar, vamos a matarte y a tirarte al rio. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que interrogar a un don nadie que parece disfrutar del dolor. -_ el que parecía el jefe se levantó de la silla sin echarle una segunda mirada y se llevó un móvil a la oreja pareciendo poner punto final a la situación. Se giro hacia la ventana que tenía a su espalda y respiro el aire frio que entraba pensando seriamente prenderse un cigarro y fumárselo antes de llegar a casa y que su mujer le molestara por haberlo hecho.

Nunca llego a sacar el encendedor de la chaqueta. Antes de que se diera cuenta, de fondo se escucharon tres golpes secos contra el suelo y luego nada. Se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y se echó al suelo ante la vista. Sus tres guardaespaldas estaban tirados en el suelo con un agujero en la frente de la que salía un pequeño rio de sangre. 

Se lanzo hacia el arma que tenía más cerca y apunto al sujeto.

\- _¿Qué coño es esto? Diles a tus refuerzos que se pueden retirar o te mato aquí mismo. -_ el hombre ni siquiera se había movido o intentado coger un arma. Pensó en como odiaba a los raritos y en como este día había empezado como otro cualquiera. 

- _Suelta el arma y siéntate, Thomas, nadie más tiene que morir. En un principio nadie debía morir, pero como siempre, una bala explica las cosas muchos más rápido._ \- sintió como le temblaron las manos con las que cogía el arma con fuerza. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que le temblaron las manos así. Una parte de su cabeza le gritaba que corriera lejos de sea quien sea era esa persona, pero eso era un disparate. No había llegado hasta donde estaba por huir de matones o lo que fuera que fuese ese tío.

- _No voy a soltar una mierda tío, ponte de rodillas y....-_ no acabo la frase.

- ** _Suelta el arma, Thomas, ahora. -_** sintió un dolor agudo en la nuca y el arma callo entre sus dedos. El hombre lo miraba con los ojos rojos y una expresión animal. - Dame toda la información que tengas sobre Illustre. Y ni se te ocurra llamar refuerzos, cualquiera que intente entrar en este edificio va acabar como ellos, y va a ser culpa tuya Thomas, así que te recomiendo que te comportes.

Miro al suelo completamente en shock. - _¿Como has...?_

- _La información, Thomas, no me gusta repetirme. -_ el hombre dio un paso adelante y el dio un paso atrás.

- _Está bien, está bien. Necesito unos minutos ¿vale? -_ tropezó hacia atrás y se sentó de nuevo en la silla encendiendo el ordenado con las manos temblorosas. - _Mira, no se quien mierdas eres, pero realmente no quieres saber más sobre esa gente. Te queda grande, sea quien seas, te queda grande._

- _Tienes cinco minutos. -_ se giró sin más y salió de la habitación. Al principio pensó en coger el arma otra vez, pero era como si algo se lo impidiera. Como si físicamente no pudiera levantarse y coger el arma. Un pico de pánico se extendió por su cuerpo. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? - _¡Cuatro minutos, Thomas! ¿Realmente quieres probarme?_ \- pego un brinco al oír la voz del hombre a través de la puerta abierta.

Empezó a teclear todo lo rápido que pudo, buscando los archivos ocultos en la nube que Illustre le había dado acceso. No eran gran cosa, un poco de extorsión por aquí, venta de armas ilegales, nada que cambiara el juego. Sabía que si le pasaba esta información a ese tipo estaba muerto y enterrado, pero de nuevo esa sensación de que todo sería peor si no la hacía le lleno el pecho.

Sin preguntar imprimió todos los papeles. El hombre volvió y las ganas de correr volvieron con él. Se acerco a la impresora.

- _Ignora todo el papeleo Thomas, quiero nombres. Esto no me sirve de nada y si no me sirves de nada, sabes perfectamente que va a pasar._ -sus ojos volvieron a brillar en granate.

- _Esta...está bien, un minuto. -_ tecleo buscando los archivos con nombres dos veces por que las manos le temblaban demasiado. - _Ahí está, esos son todos los nombres que tengo. Te juro que no tengo más._ \- el hombre cogió el papel y le hecho una mirada por encima. Asintió un par de veces y lo doblo. Lo metió dentro del bolsillo y se giró hacia él. Su cuerpo salto sin querer y no podía evitar pensar que esto era lo más asustado que había estado en su vida.

- _Debo agradecerle por esto señor Thomas. Esta información va ayudarme mucho. Pero esto no me hace olvidar el hecho de que usted ha participado abiertamente en la compra y venta de menores de edad en oriente medio además de las incontables denuncias por violación que pesan sobre su nombre. Antes pensaba que las personas como usted se merecían un juicio justo, pero las cosas han cambiado. A mi parecer, eres culpable. -_ el disparo resonó por toda la habitación.

- _Fénix listo para la extracción._ – el sujeto salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. El cadáver de Thomas se resbalaba hacia el suelo. Saco un pañuelo del bolsillo y se secó la sangre que empezaba a secarse.

\- _"Todo listo para la extracción, el equipo de limpieza esta de camino"-_ un audífono en el oído derecho del sujeto se encendió.

- _Recibido_. - bajo las escaleras de emergencia de dos en dos. Escucho el ascensor y luego los pasos del equipo de limpieza. Sabía que por la mañana el despacho del juez estaría completamente limpio, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Quizás en unos días se denunciaría su desaparición y en menos de un año se le daría por muerto. Otro caso sin cerrar el cual la gente olvidaría en poco tiempo.

Se detuvo en la puerta del bufete y sin apartar la mirada del suelo, se metió en el coche negro que lo esperaba en la puerta. Antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta el coche arranco y se perdió entre las calles alemanas sin desentonar entre el tráfico de un sábado por la noche.

- _No sabía que hablaras alemán._ \- dijo el chico que conducía sin apartar los ojos de la carretera. El pasajero ni siquiera se inmuto. - _Bueno, como estas tan receptivo como me han dicho, te pondré al día. La lista que le has pasado a Zeus es más que perfecta, nos ha dado más de cien conexiones diferentes. Vamos a tener trabajo durante meses. Y pensar que esta mañana este tío era lo único que teníamos._

\- " _Supongo que tenemos que darte las gracias_."- el audífono que los dos llevaban cobro vida de nuevo.

El pasajero seguía sin responder, aunque no pareció molestar a ninguno de los dos hombres que simplemente entraron en un silencio cómodo. Después de unos veinte minutos, llegaron a su destino.

\- _¿Cuándo será nuestra próxima parada?_ \- pregunto Fénix mientras cerraba la puerta del coche. 

- _Bueno, no lo sé exactamente, posiblemente tendremos que..._ \- Fénix se giró sin mirarlo y se alejó antes de que acabara.

\- " _Perdónale, es nuevo y todavía no sabe lo hablador que eres. Nuestra próxima misión es mañana, al parecer Artemisa ha encontrado una fuente fiable de archivos, videos y diferentes audios que nos llevaran directamente hasta una de las compañías que Illustre utilizaba para mantener a la Estrella de la muerte."-_ Fénix se paró en mitad del paso que estaba dando.

- _¿Tenemos una conexión entre Illustre y Nueva Esperanza?_ \- dijo cortándole en lo que sea que iba a decir.

\- " _Al parecer si, Nueva Esperanza ha vuelto más fuerte que nunca. Se ha cambiado el nombre, tienen una nueve cede y hasta un nuevo jefe._ "

- _¿Dónde? -_ gruño sin preocuparse de la cara extraña que estaba poniendo el chico que lo había traído. Ahora estaban en el ascensor, de vuelta a la base en la que se escondía entre misiones.

- _Esperamos descubrirlo mañana, no hemos podido abrir los archivos ni nada de la información que ha descubierto Artemisa de forma remota, así que tendréis que entrar._ \- el ascensor se abrió, mostrando una habitación sin ventanas con cinco personas delante de un ordenador. La persona que hablaba giro la silla de ruedas donde se sentaba y enfrento a los dos hombres que llegaban.

- _¿Yo no estoy en esa misión verdad?_ \- dijo el chico pasando al lado de este último y sentando sobre su mesa.

- _Lo siento, Apolo, sabes que los novatos no van a misiones, solo recogen a los agentes y prestan ayuda si la necesitan._ \- 

Fénix salió de la habitación sin despedirse ni mirar atrás. Abrió una las puertas de metal que se encontraban a la derecha de la habitación y desapareció ante la mirada atónita de Apolo y su compañero.

\- _¿Sabes que le pasa?_ \- dijo el chico más joven con una mueca.

- _Nadie lo sabe y por mí, que se quede así. Es el mejor agente que hemos tenido, no ha creado ni un solo problema y ni si quiera cobra. Por mi como si quiere hacer que somos mobiliario_. - se dio la vuelta otra vez hacia los ordenadores y empezó a dar órdenes como si fuera su vocación en la vida.

Apolo no tardo en irse de nuevo, a recoger a otro agente. Fénix ahora estaba dormido en una cama que no parecía muy cómoda después de tomarse dos somníferos y vaso de agua.

**10 horas** **después**

- _Ni si quiera tienen a más de diez personas vigilando este sitio. ¿Estas seguras que dentro hay información importante?_ \- Fénix hablo en voz baja mirando por encima del hombro donde sabía que a unos cien metros estaba Artemisa con su rifle de largo alcance.

\- _¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de dudar de alguien que no seas tú? Jesus, se cómo hacer mi trabajo. ¿Es porque soy una chica o una omega?_

Fénix cerro los ojos un segundo. Odiaba trabajar con Artemisa. Y no era porque fuese una mujer o una omega. Le recordaba tanto a él. Su fuerza, sus ganas de demostrar que era más de lo que la gente le había hecho creer. 

Se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta que sintió la sangre y sus ojos quemaron. Su alfa lo mantendría a salvo, como siempre había hecho.

No respondió a su compañera y avanzo hacia la puerta que según le habían dicho estaría abierta. Los diez agentes rotaban en un horario predecible. Parecía más la seguridad de un museo que la de una base de información secreta.

Una vez dentro se dejó llevar por el audífono y los agente del otro lado.

- _La primera sala a la derecha es donde están los discos duros. Es donde intentamos acceder nosotros, pero para dejarnos tienes que ir a la tercera sala después de cruzar a la derecha al final del pasillo._ \- no pudo ponerle nombre a el agente que le hablaba, no se había fijado mucho en memorizar nombres tampoco.

 _-Cuando llegues busca el primer ordenador encendido que veas. Te daré instrucciones para abrir sus redes, luego tendrás que volver a la sala de discos duros para destruirla. Cuando tengamos la información no queramos que nadie más la tenga. -_ esta vez hablo Zeus. El sí que había sido una parte importante, ya que lo había reclutado personalmente. Nunca pensó que seguirá a un chico de no más de treinta años en silla de ruedas para unirse a su organización más bien llamada grupo de diez personas intentando salvar un mundo que no quería ser salvado. Pero como pensó cuando lo vio por primera vez, ahora necesitaba esto. Poder matar a los culpables, poder destruirlos hasta que no le quedara fuerzas, hasta que no pudiera avanzar más. O hasta que muriera, lo que pasara antes.

- _Recibido_. - susurro después de llegar a la puerta de la sala de los ordenadores. Fue directo a una de las mesas y se sentó a esperar instrucciones. Frunció el ceño cuando paso más de dos minutos y Zeus no decía nada. - _En mi puesto a la espera de instrucciones. -_ dijo en voz alta esperando que fuese un error de algunos de los informáticos.

 _-Fénix, cambio de planes. Han llegado refuerzos y os superan en número. Artemisa ha acabado con algunos, pero siguen siendo demasiado. Hemos enviado refuerzos. Intenta aguantar todo lo que puedas y espera a nuevas instrucciones. -_ se puso de pie de un salto y se dirige a la puerta. Cerro y puso un armario cercano enfrente. Luego busco entradas de aire o cualquier otra posible entrada. - _Dos agentes se dirigen a tu posición. Vais a intentar buscar cualesquier cosas que pueda ayudarnos y luego destruir las instalaciones. No hay tiempo de hacer el plan inicial._

- _Recibido_. - escucho golpes en la entrada y corrió a desbloquear la puerta. A los dos agentes les disparaban por detrás. Saco el arma y los cubrió mientras entraban. Uno era Mercurio y la otra una chica al que todavía no había oído el nombre. 

- _Hemos cometido un pequeño error. Este sitio al parecer tiene otros diez pisos. Hacia abajo. No lo pudimos ver en el primer pase de reconocimiento por razones obvias, no tenemos ni de cerca la tecnología que se necesita. -_ mientras hablaba se acercó a un ordenado y se puso a tecla a una velocidad casi imposible. - _Pero que nos hayan atacado así significa que aquí tiene que haber algo de información importantes._

Fénix no se movió, esperando que le dijeran que hacer.

- _Hera, intenta conectar con las cámaras de vigilancia de este lugar. No deja de aparecer en las listas de pagos. Y gasta una cantidad horrible en electricidad así que tiene que ser un sitio importante. Fénix, revisa los documentos que te pase a ese ordenador y busca nombres, direcciones, números de teléfono y cualquier cosa que pueda ser útil. Luego dilo en voz alta para que los copie el centro de mando._ \- Mercurio hablo en voz alta y clara.

Sin una palabra más los tres se pusieron a trabajar. Mercurio al parecer estaba repasando videos de seguridad mientras pasaba documentos a Fénix. Los disparos siguieron sonando desde que habían entrado. La seguridad estaba intentando entrar, pero la puerta estaba atrancada con dos armarios. Tendrían unos cinco minutos hasta que llegaran más refuerzos y unos diez hasta que pudieran entrar. Lo único que se oyó en ese tiempo era la voz de Fénix susurrando y el tecleo de Hera y Mercurio.

\- _Los refuerzos han logrado encerrar los pisos de abajo para que no manden más seguridad y han eliminado a los que estaban en vuestro piso, tenéis tres minutos para acabar._ \- Zeus hablo para los tres.

- _¿Tenemos suficiente para seguir?_ \- dijo Mercurio sin dejar de teclear.

- _Necesito la dirección de su base, el video que has enviado antes, creo que puedo ver una ventana o algo parecido, pero necesito otro punto de vista._ \- respondió Mercurio. - _Y no me llega el audio, si puedes escúchalo tú a ver si se les cuela algún nombre._

\- _Has dicho que tenemos tres minutos y hay más de cien videos_. – Mercurio hablo en tono tenso.

- _Te puedo dar cinco minutos más, elige el video trece, al parecer alguien está hablando por teléfono. Si llamas a alguien en mitad de un trabajo tan peligroso tiene que ser personal e importante ¿no?_ – explico Zeus.

Mercurio asintió tecleando hasta encontrar el video, le subió el volumen y le hizo una señal a Fénix para que dejara de hablar. 

El video mostraba una sala llena de gente y ordenadores. Con una de las paredes convertidas en pantalla. Un hombre alto y grueso de pelo marrón parecía ser el que mandaba. Estaba de pie señalando varias cosas y dando órdenes. El sonido aun no funcionaba. Mercurio maldijo y tecleo casi con rabia. Luego se empezaron oír voces. Gente hablando sobre transacciones económicas. Fénix se apartó de su ordenador y se fue hacia la puerta para dejar entrar a los refuerzos y ponerlos al día. Aparto el primer armario sin problema. El segundo estaba lleno de agujeros de bala. Se agacho para poder empujar desde abajo y así protegerse por si alguien decidía disparar. Y de repente lo escucho.

En el video.

Se quedo congelado durante unos segundos, como si su cerebro simplemente se hubiese apagado. No veía bien y un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho. No sabía muy bien que había pasado entre que estuviera agachado y estuviese empujando a Mercurio lejos del ordenador. Escucho de fondo sus quejas y su intento de recuperar su sitio. Sintió sus ojos quemar de nuevo y como de su pecho surgió un gruñido más que peligroso. Hera se apartó con un sonido roto. Su alfa había tomado el control. 

Miro la pantalla un tiempo indeterminado de tiempo. Sin saber qué hacer con la información que estaba viendo. Si saber si esto era un sueño, una pesadilla o si por fin había muerto de alguna manera en la que ni siquiera podía recordar.

Porque no había manera de que lo que estaba viendo fuese cierto. 

En la pantalla, hablando por teléfono con un tono preocupado y una cara de no haber dormido en años estaba Liam.

Liam.

Liam vivo.

Con traje y en la base de lo que se había convertido en Nueva Esperanza.

Liam estaba con Nueva Esperanza.

Una ira sin reparo subió por su garganta. Liam estaba con los responsables de la muerte de...

Paro sus pensamientos porque sabía que si pensaba en él, volvería el dolor insoportable y se volvería inservible. Su alfa volvió con fuerza, sus garras salieron destrozando la mesa en la que apoyaba.

Iba a matarlo por esto. Iba a matar a todos los que quedaban, si había alguna duda antes ahora su ira parecía que la había alimentado con fuego y gasolina. Le iba a hacer sufrir hasta desear estar muertos. Y luego, bueno, luego daría igual. Ni siquiera le importaba. Pero todos iban a morir.

Se enderezo para acabar con la misión que había venido a hacer. Mercurio parecía estar diciéndole algo, pero a él no le podía importar menos. 

- _¿Cómo esta Louis? ¿Ha habido algún cambio?_ \- Mercurio pareció callarse justo antes de que los altavoces soltaran lo siguiente que había dicho Liam. Estaba vez sus rodillas cedieron haciéndole caer. Miro al video con los ojos abierto de par en par. Sin poder moverse, respirar, hablar, nada. 

Había dicho Louis.

Como estaba Louis.

Louis. Vivo.

Había dicho Louis.

Su alfa empujo tan fuerte contra su confinamiento que tuvo que cogerse la cabeza con las manos y gritar para soportarlo. Podía oír a Zeus, a Hera y a Mercurio gritar algo, pero su cabeza solo podía gritar Louis.

Louis está vivo.

Louis está vivo.

Louis está vivo.

Como había pasado estos últimos meses su alfa le hizo seguir, le obligo a ponerse de pie, a gira sobre sus pies y arrancar el armario del sitio y salir por la puerta. Se quito el audífono y lo tiro a un lado. Fuera, se encontró con Artemisa de frente que al ver sus ojos y garras se apartó con un gemido, cayendo a su lado.

Pero el siguió andando. 

Louis está vivo.

Su Louis.

Su omega.

Su destino.

  



	2. Primera Carta - ¿Cómo quieres que nos recuerde?

**_Zayn _ **

Contarte que pasaba los días buenos sería una pérdida de tiempo. Realmente los días buenos eran todos iguales. Liam se levantaba temprano, demasiado para mi gusto, desayunaba y empezaba a trabajar antes de que ninguno de nosotros saliera de la cama. Supongo que lo que le enseñaron en el ejercito siempre será una parte de él. Yo me levantaba poco después, al igual que tú y Niall. Hacia el desayuno y le llevaba algo a Liam para que hiciera sus descansos cada dos o tres horas. Juro que si no estuviera aquí, trabajaría hasta morir de hambre. Después de desayunar, normalmente Niall te llevaba a dar un paseo por los alrededores. No muy lejos, por supuesto, todavía era peligroso salir de los límites de la casa. Mientras, yo entrenaba o ayudaba a Liam con el trabajo. Y eso era principalmente, con algunos descansos para comer o descansar. Ya no reaccionabas mal a nuestras presencia, al principio solo bastaba que entráramos Liam o yo en la habitación para ponerte nervioso. Supongo que tu omega intenta protegerte de posibles amenazas. Un día dejo de pasar y pudiste dormir por primera vez junto a Liam. Lo hizo muy feliz, ese día fue definitivamente bueno.

Y luego estaban los días malos, no te voy a mentir, al principio había muchos de esos. Vivíamos con la duda de si un día empeorarías. Que de repente no quisieras comer más o simplemente abrieras una ventana y te tirarías. La depresión no pareció llegar a ti en ningún momento, pero tampoco eras tú, así que siempre estaba la sombra de que algo malo pasara cuando menos lo imagináramos.

El primer día malo que es importante comentar, sería el día en que intentamos hablar con Niall.

 **"** - _Tienes que estar preparado para lo peor, solo digo eso. Quizás si mejore y vuelva a ser el Louis de antes, no es una idea muy descabellada, pero también puede que todo vaya a peor. -_ dijo Liam después de acabar la cena, mientras Niall recogía la mesa. Habias pasado la tarde en la cama y no parecía que fueras a salir pronto. 

- _Ya lo sé Liam, no es como si no me lo hubieseis dicho mil veces. -_ sabía que esa conversación iba a acabar en una discusión. No sabía si era los hombros tensos de Liam o el tono de Niall, pero sabía que no iba a acabar muy bien.

- _Solo intentamos protegerte._ \- respondió Liam pasándose una mano por la cara. Cerré los ojos sabiendo que eso era exactamente lo que hacía falta para empezar una discusión con Niall.

- _¿Y cuantas veces os he dicho yo a vosotros que no soy un niño al que hay que proteger?_ \- dejo caer los platos sin ningún cuidado en el lavaplatos. - _¿Es que crees que he llegado aquí por suerte?_

- _Sabes que no es lo que pienso. Si te ilusionas demasiado y luego empeora, vas a sufrir más que si simplemente esperas sin ninguna esperanza._

\- _¿De verdad te crees más inteligente que yo? ¿O es simplemente porque eres un alfa?_ \- le soltó con rabia.

- _Niall_. - me puse de pie, poniéndome físicamente entre ellos dos. Si sacábamos la edad o nuestra naturaleza, esto iba a acabar con gritos, lágrimas y resentimientos innecesarios.

 _-No, Zayn, siempre hacéis lo mismo. Me tratáis como un niño, como si fuera estúpido. ¿Te crees que no sé que pasara si nunca se recupera? ¿Te crees que no sé que me destrozara por dentro? ¡Lo sé perfectamente bien! Pero no por eso voy a dejar de intentarlo y de tener esperanzas, no por eso voy a dejar de sonreír o de tratarlo como antes. Cuando vuelva, quizás recuerde todo esto y, ¿cómo quieres que nos recuerde?_ \- miro a Liam todavía enfadado. - _¿Cómo quieres que te recuerde a ti? ¿Todo el día en el trabajo, sin ni siquiera mirarle, como si fuera un monstruo o algo raro?_

Liam se levantó haciendo que la silla se callera. Note el cambio en el aire, Liam estaba tenso y los alfas tensos siempre cometían estupideces.

- _Liam, basta. Siéntate o vete a dar un paseo. No empeores las cosas. -_ me giré con los ojos rojos y tapando el cuerpo de Niall con el mío.

El reaccionó, dando un paso atrás y controlando sus hormonas, pero seguía enfadado.

- _Lo siento. -_ oí a Niall detrás de mí. - _Se que no es lo que piensas._ \- me giré para ver como sus hombros estaban caídos y sus ojos no se separaban del suelo. - _Solo dejadme en paz. Vosotros lleváis esto como mejor sabéis y yo hago lo mismo. Nadie lo hace perfecto ni mal._

Salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás y subió hacia nuestro cuarto.

Mire a Liam que seguía tenso y sin abrir la boca. Después de mirarme durante un segundo, se dio la vuelta y salió hacia el pasillo de entrada. Oí el sonido de la llave y luego la puerta de entrada cerrarse. **"**

Me senté de nuevo a la mesa y estuve ahí casi una hora. No sabía cómo habíamos llegado a esto, pero sabía que enfrentarnos unos a otros no era la solución y definitivamente no ayudaba a nadie

Al día siguiente empecé estas cartas. Después de lo que dijera Niall, sobre cómo te gustaría recordar este tiempo que estuviste enfermo, pensé que merecías saber exactamente lo que pasó. Por ahora solo escribo yo, pero dentro de unos días, cuando volvamos a los días buenos, les diré a Niall y a Liam que lo hagan también. Creo que así, cada uno podrá relajarse, es casi como si estuviéramos hablando contigo. Quizás ahora no las respondas, pero eso también mantiene la esperanza, de que algún día lo hagas.

Mañana vendrá un médico especializado en omegas. Espero que tenga buenas noticias, con las cosas como están, no sé si soportaríamos malas noticias.

  



	3. Segunda Carta - ¿Es posible?

_**Zayn** _

Hoy vino el doctor, tiene más de treinta años de experiencia y al parecer es uno de los mejores especialistas en enfermedades y trastornos en omegas. Tenemos por lo menos la seguridad que podrá decirnos que te pasa y que debemos hacer a partir de ahora.

 **"** \- _Por favor no me digas que son malas noticias._ \- Liam llevaba todo el día fuera y había llegado justo cuando el doctor había acabado y estaba empezando a explicarnos que había descubierto.

\- _Vamos abajo, el doctor Taih quiere hablar con nosotros tres a solas. -_ le cogí del brazo y seguí a Niall que le mostraba el camino al señor Taih

Nos sentamos en la isla de la cocina sin decir ni una palabra, todos estábamos algo tensos.

\- _Soy el doctor Aakil Taih._ \- se presentó a Liam y prosiguió. - _Como ya sabréis, vuestro compañero, el señor Tomlinson, está sufriendo un desacoplamiento forzoso. En estos casos, existen ciertos síntomas universales, que la mayoría de los omegas sienten. Y otros síntomas o comportamientos que aparecen solo en ciertos casos. Digo esto porque su compañero no tiene ninguno de estos síntomas._

El doctor puso una mueca un poco incomoda.

- _Entiendo por lo que me ha dicho el señor Horan, que el señor Tomlinson se unió hace poco menos de un año a un alfa que murió poco después, puedo pensar que los síntomas físicos pasaron en los siguientes seis meses a sus desacoplamientos y que como pasa en algunos casos, esos síntomas desaparecen cuando sus hormonas se vuelven a nivelar. Viviendo con dos alfas y otro omega, ese proceso puede haber durado incluso semanas._

\- _Él nunca tuvo síntomas._ \- dijo Niall interrumpiendo lo que empezaba a decir el doctor. - _Siempre estuvo bien físicamente, comía bien y dormía bien, pero no responde a ningún estimulo. Sabe quiénes somos, sabe que estamos haciendo, pero no hace nada. No habla, no tiene ninguna reacción, no llora ni se ríe._

\- _En ese caso, señor Horan, el problema puede ser psicológico y no físico. No tiene ningún problema físico, ni si quiera tiene un nivel alto de hormonas. Realmente si no pudiera ver la marca en su cuello me costaría creer que el señor Tomlinson haya estado alguna vez unido._ -

\- _¿Entonces, que nos recomienda hacer?_ \- dije sintiéndome decepcionado y más tranquilo en la misma medida. No sabíamos que le pasaba aun, pero descartar que su cuerpo le pueda jugar una mala pasada era un paso enorme en una buena dirección.

\- _En mi opinión médica, les recomendaría que llamaran a un psiquiatra. Quizás pueda ayudar a averiguar que le impide tener una vida normal como antes._ \- miro un segundo al vaso de agua que le había dejado Niall hace unos minutos antes de volver hablar. - _Pero si me pedís mi opinión, puedo deciros que he visto un caso parecido hace unos años._

Niall casi salta de la silla.

\- _¿En serio? ¿Cómo de parecido? ¿La persona se recuperó?_ \- Liam le puso una mano en el brazo, instándolo a sentarse y calmarse.

\- _Si, claro. Se recupero, pero ese no es el caso. La persona era una mujer, una omega. No puedo deciros que esto tenga un respaldo medico porque no lo tiene, pero al igual que el señor Tomlinson, esta mujer tenía un alto nivel de una hormona o neurotransmisor que normalmente se encuentra en alfas. Aunque no es peligroso ni afecta a la persona de ningún modo, se ha estudiado que hace miles de años todos segregábamos esta hormona, pero por razones desconocidas, dejamos de hacerlo. Otros estudios apoyan que, con la evolución, al igual que paso con los celos mensuales, muchas hormonas desaparecieron._

\- _¿Celos mensuales?_ \- pregunto Liam con el ceño fruncido

\- _Nuestros antepasados tenían un celo cada mes, a veces incluso dos. Era la manera natural de mantener una manada grande y fuerte que pueda ser protegida durante años._ \- respondió Niall.- _¿Cuál es la función de esa hormona?_

- _En los alfas, les ayuda a regular sus estados._ \- el doctor, al igual que mucha gente, se sorprendía que fuera Niall, el omega de nuestra manada, el que más hablara y supiera de temas médicos.

\- _Las pastillas... -_ susurro Liam casi para si. Niall y yo caímos al mismo tiempo.

\- _¿Perdone, que pastillas?_ \- el medico parecía realmente interesado.

- _Lo siento, doctor, pero eso de la hormona alfa no creo que sea algo significativo en lo que le pasa a Louis._ \- Nial pareció desinflarse al oír a Liam. Era lógico que las pastillas que le habían dado cuando intentó entrar en el campamento hubiesen cambiado sus hormonas, ya que su idea era hacerse pasar por un beta o un alfa. 

- _Puede ser que algún tipo de pastillas, no legales me temo, puedan ser el que le provocara esta reacción. -_ siguió el doctor Taih instándonos a hablar.

- _No, ya fuimos por ese camino. Yo mismo hice las pruebas a esas malditas pastillas y no tienen nada que le afecté de este modo. Además, no las tomo durante tanto tiempo como para crear efectos secundarios tan largos. Hace un año y dos meses que dejo de tomarlas._ \- Niall pareció perder un poco el buen humor que le caracterizaba, pero seguía teniendo esa mirada segura. - _¿La mujer omega, que más paso con ella?_

\- _Bueno, en su caso llevaba unida más de quince años, pero también perdió a su compañero. En un accidente de coche. El alfa entro en coma en mitad de una operación y nunca reaccionó de nuevo. Lo interesante es que su pareja paso por algo parecido que su compañero. Entro en una especie de estado catatónico. Nunca tuvo otros síntomas más que ese. La marca no desapareció como lo hace normalmente y estuvo así los tres años y medio que su marido estuvo en coma. Un día el alfa despertó, pero lo declararon muerto cerebralmente. Lo desconectaron y murió ese mismo día. Su omega salió del shock y pasó por los estados normales de desacoplamiento._

Todos nos quedamos callados, se podía oír la respiración de todos. Liam se había puesto pálido.

- _Eso_...-empezó Niall, pero se le quebró la voz. - _Eso ha pasado más veces._ \- no sonó ni remotamente parecido a una pregunta, pero todos lo entendimos.

\- _No lo he vuelto a ver, normalmente si un alfa entra en coma su omega sigue como si no hubiese pasado nada. Su vínculo no se rompe hasta que este muere._ \- el doctor noto que podría haber algo más que no le estábamos contando porque nos miró uno por uno con el ceño fruncido. - _¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que su alfa este vivo, pero en estado de co...?_

- _No_.- soltó Liam poniéndose de pie de un salto. - _No la hay, le hemos buscado por todas partes, no es posible._ \- se pasó una mano por la cara y empezó a caminar como si quisiera salir corriendo.

- _Creo que es un buen momento para dejarles pensar. Buscare más información y se la enviare sin problemas. Si tienen alguna otra duda, pueden llamarme a cualquier hora. Si empeora o hay algún cambio, no duden en llamarme tampoco._ \- Niall pareció reaccionar al mismo tiempo que yo, porque nos levantamos para acompañar al doctor a la entrada.

- _No es necesario._ \- levantó una mano. - _Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea con mejores noticias._ \- Y con un asentimiento se marchó hacia el pasillo de entrada. Niall se volvió a sentar y Liam siguió caminando sin decir nada.

\- _¿Es posible?_ \- susurre.

Todos me miraron sin decir nada. Niall parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar y Liam tenía una mirada que mezclaba miedo y esperanzas.

- _Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas._ \- salió disparado de la cocina, dejándonos a Niall y a mi más perdidos que antes. **"**

  



	4. Tercera Carta - ¿Dónde está y porque no está buscándote?

_**Zayn** _

Hoy vino otro doctor, un psiquiatra. Después de hablar mucho con Liam decidimos que a pesar de que yo había estudiado psicologia, estaba demasiado metido en esto como para ser racional. Llamamos al psiquiatra que nos recomendó el doctor Taih. Al parecer supo casi de inmediato que te pasaba. Yo lo había pensado, pero me resultaba tan difícil de creer que no lo había sopesado lo suficiente.

**"** - _Bueno chicos._ \- dijo la doctora con una sonrisa amable. - _Tengo una muy buena noticia. El señor Tomlinson sufre de estrés postraumático. Es una afección muy común que suele curarse con el tiempo y con terapia._ -

Al final la doctora Daniels era la psiquiatra que nos habían recomendado, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de estatura media y una sonrisa dulce. Trato a Louis con delicadeza y paciencia. Le hizo algunas preguntas, que no tuvieron respuesta y pruebas para ver su actividad cerebral.

- _Pero el estrés postraumático se presenta de otra manera según tenía entendido._ \- dije confundido.

- _Si y no. Todavía no sabemos muy bien que hormona lo provoca exactamente, pero si sabemos que puede aparecer de mil maneras diferentes con mil síntomas diferentes. En algunos casos la persona parece cambiar drásticamente de comportamientos, otras veces, como es el caso de vuestro compañero, su cambio es alejarse tanto de la realidad como sea posible._

\- _¿Tiene cura?_ \- dijo Niall nervioso.

\- _Esta es la parte mas complicada, porque realmente no es algo que pueda responder de frente. Si, muchas personas se han curado con tiempo y esfuerzo, pero muchas otras han permanecido así toda su vida. Depende del tamaño de trauma y de lo profundo que llega. En el caso del señor Tomlinson, puede llevar días, semanas o años. Parece que su cerebro reacciona a lo que le decimos, pero no responde físicamente, puede ser que su omega este teniendo algo que ver con eso. Muchas veces cuando algunas parejas se separan, alguna de las dos partes crea un escudo con su parte animal, los puede volver violentos, muy sumisos o simplemente esconder su parte lógica en la parte mas profunda de sus mentes para protegerlos de más dolor._

\- _Me gustaría saber como podemos tratarlo para que se recupere lo mejor posible._ \- Liam siempre era el más práctico y seguía siéndolo. 

\- _Claro, lo mas importante es seguir como antes. Es complicado, lo sé, pero cuan más normal sea su vida ahora, mas posibilidades es que se sienta seguro y vuelva. Es muy probable que no vuelva de golpe. Quizás algunos días asienta a algo que le digan y otros diga algo muy bajo. No es como las películas, no va a hablar como antes de un día para otro. Habrá momentos en los que se sienta seguro y hable o se comporte como antes y otros momentos en los que sienta miedo y se encierre._ \- nos miró a todos mientras hablaba, haciendo algunos gestos con las manos. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de un rosa suave que combinaba con su chaqueta de vestir y sus zapatos planos.

\- _Creo que eso podemos hacerlo. ¿Podemos llamarla si tenemos alguna duda?_ \- dijo Niall con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

\- _Por supuesto, Aakil ya me dijo que erais uno de sus pacientes especiales así que estaré disponible cuando lo necesitéis._

\- _Muchas gracias doctora Daniels, ha sido de mucha ayuda._ \- Liam le dio la mano y la acompaño a la salida. **"**

Al parecer no hablas ni respondes a los estímulos externos de la forma en la que lo hacías antes porque es tu forma de llevar el dolor. 

Eso hizo que Liam casi estuviera como antes, Niall nunca había estado tan feliz, y personalmente no podía dejar de tener más esperanzas que nunca.

Luego está el tema de que Nueva Esperanzas no han encontrado la nave en la que se estrelló Harry y por consiguiente su cadáver. 

Estuvimos pensando que una manera de superarlo es haciendo un funeral como es debido. Esto solo alimenta la idea de que no sabemos muy bien si Harry está muerto, en coma o incluso vivo y bien. Nos cuesta creer que este realmente bien, ya que, si así fuera, habría encontrado la manera de encontrarte. 

Jamás te dejaría solo. Así que ahora se presenta la pregunta de ¿dónde está y porque no está buscándote? Pero eso significa que puede ser que no este tan bien físicamente o que alguien lo tenga retenido. Eso le ha dado a Liam una excusa para trabajar veinticinco horas al día. 

No ha dejado un segundo de buscar a Harry, creo que deberías saberlo.

Liam me ha prometido que empezara a escribirte cartas hoy mismo. No sabría decirte porque, pero siento que las cosas van a ir a mejor.

  



	5. Cuarta Carta - Como barcos a la deriva.

  


**_ Liam _ **

No sé muy bien como empezar esto. 

Zayn dice que escribirte es una forma de ayudarnos a superar esta etapa de nuestra vida lo mejor posible, pero no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto no va a servir de nada y solo es una pérdida de tiempo. Debería estar trabajando, buscando a Harry o una forma de hacerte volver de donde sea que te has confinado. Pero supongo que diez minutos no matan a nadie, o por lo menos eso espero.

Como ya te habrá contado Zayn, ahora llevo Stanley Company. Era lo que querías, recuerdo cuando hablamos sobre plantarles cara, de luchar. Pensé que estabas loco, todo parecía pasar en otro universo donde luchaban con espadas laser mientras nosotros solo tirábamos piedras. 

Ahora todo es diferente, tenemos el apoyo de países enteros y de miles de personas que luchan con nosotros. Es una locura que no se nos hubiese ocurrido buscar a todas esas personas que Illustre había destrozado como a nosotros. Era lógico que no fuéramos los únicos.

Sobre Harry, seguramente no leas esta carta pronto, así que te seré sincero. 

No creo que este vivo. 

Es casi imposible que después de todo este tiempo no sepamos absolutamente nada sobre él. Hemos hecho miles de conexiones y buscado literalmente bajo tierra. La única posibilidad que queda es que siga en el espacio y todos sabemos que no sería con vida. No les he dicho a los chicos aun que pienso, no creo que ayude quitarles la esperanza de esa manera cuando no tengo pruebas. Solo hará que tengamos más discusiones.

Y últimamente ha habido muchas. Nunca creí que echaría de menos a alguien como te echo de menos. 

Sabias exactamente como llevar una discusión, como mantenernos unidos. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, en los pasillos del campamento. Un chico demasiado pequeño como para sobrevivir a los que nos venía encima. Recuero que pensé, "Dios, como ha llegado hasta aquí" 

También pensé que parecías un omega, supongo que esas pastillas no pueden engañar al subconsciente. Luego te conocí y eras tan diferente. Siempre con ideas que ni de cerca se me ocurrían a mí, luchando con uñas y dientes. Y a pesar de que te habían torturado, que había dañado a tu familia y que te habías metido de cabeza en una guerra demasiado grande para cualquiera, buscaste el tiempo y la fuerza para proteger a Niall, para ayudar a Zayn y para entenderme. Nos protegiste como si fuéramos tu vida entera y aun ahora, inmerso en un mundo que no es el nuestro, no sigues manteniendo unidos. Luchando por algo más grande que todos nosotros juntos. 

Si alguna vez lees esto, Louis, quiero que sepas que te necesitamos. Haces que esto funcione, nos mantienes vivos. Sin ti, somos como barcos a la deriva.

  



	6. Quinta Carta - Todo iba bien, hasta que dejo de estarlo.

** Zayn  **

Después de unos días sin ningún cambio, hoy Liam ha encontrado una pista que lo ha alejado de la búsqueda de Harry. 

Al parecer hay un grupo de gente que esta, literalmente, matando a todos los integrantes de Illustre que humanamente sea posible. Ha dejado un camino de muertes que ha llamado la atención incluso de los medios de comunicación el mundo. 

Liam está haciendo todo lo posible para descubrir quienes pueden ser y porque hacen lo que hacen. 

Creo que no te he contado en ninguna carta como vamos llevando la rutina. 

A veces el ambiente es pesado, a veces cuesta respirar. Pero cada uno tenemos una manera de sobrellevarlo. Niall pasa todo el día contigo y el resto de tiempo estudiando. Se ha puesto la meta de ser médico y al paso que va, lo sera antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Liam tomo el mando de Nueva Esperanza y de las personas inocentes que estaban en ella, que obviamente ya no vivían en el espacio. Cuando no esta en el trabajo, esta entrenando. No quiere darle a su mente el espacio para el dolor.

Liam puso todos los recursos que pudo para reorganizar a la gente que sacamos de Nueva Esperanza. Por todo el mundo, protegidos y con una ayuda económica hasta que encontraran estabilidad. Incluso les contrato psicólogos. Como supimos después de unos meses en la tierra, los creadores de Nueva Esperanza habían tenido la misma idea que nosotros, luchar contra Illustre, pero gracias a un error, se habian convertido en otra rama de Illustre. El antiguo jefe de Nueva Esperanza, Stan Lee, había intentado salvar su idea de todas las maneras posibles. Así fue como te conoció, ese día en el campamento había sido una idea desesperada de saber porque Illustre te quería muerto y asi poder estar un paso por delante de ellos. Por desgracia, se había acercado demasiado. 

Por mi parte, lo único que parece despejarme lo suficiente para respirar, es entrenarme hasta el agotamiento. Sentir el dolor de un buen entrenamiento y el cansancio que lo seguía. Además, mientras entreno me daba tiempo a pensar, de sopesar todos los posibles escenarios en lo que nos encontraríamos en los siguientes meses. Porque estoy seguro de que esto era lo más lejos del final que podemos estar. Ni si quiera sé si es saludable, pero tengo esperanzas. Y más que nunca.

Que no hayamos encontrado el cadáver de Harry me da esperanza. Que la marca de tu cuello no haya desaparecido del todo me da esperanzas. 

Y no me he sentido tan bien desde que escapamos de Nueva Esperanza. Desde ese momento en el que todo iba bien, hasta que dejo de estarlo.  
  


  



	7. Sexta Carta - Un futuro muy incierto

**_ Zayn _ **

Liam me ha dicho que te ha escrito una carta, pero no me deja leerla. Espero por su bien que, si lo haya hecho, como solo haya metido una hoja en blanco en un sobre y lo haya cerrado, sintiéndolo mucho, voy a matarlo.

Hoy voy a hacerte un resumen corto porque no ha pasado mucho. Niall se niega a escribirte porque dice que cualquier cosa que deba compartir contigo, lo hace todos los días. Está planteando la situación como si estuviera en coma y necesitaras que te hablemos. Debo decir que es una muy buena idea que no se me había ocurrido. Quizás si nos escuches, quizás necesites saber que estamos aquí. Así que, de hoy en adelante, a pesar de seguir escribiéndote, vamos a hablarte también. Niall nos ha pedido que nos leamos uno libros sobre el estres postraumatico para poder llevarlo todo mejor. 

Últimamente parece un omega más que nunca. Ralamente estarias orgulloso. No ha dejado que Liam se acueste tarde ni que se salte las comidas, si lo hace lo tiene detrás dándole una charla de horas sobre la importancia de dormir, comer y bebe agua. Creo que podría hacer una ponencia sobre ello. 

Además, nos ha dicho que está escribiendo un libro sobre todo lo que te pasa por si puede ayudar a futuros omegas. Dice que como médico debe innovar en su campo y que ya que tu estas pasando por esto, es el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Bueno, realmente lloro durante unas horas en la cama porque decía que te estaba utilizando como un conejillo de indias y que era la peor persona del mundo. Logramos convencerle de que no era así y que tu no estabas sufriendo gracias a sus estudios. Además, estoy seguro de que a ti te parecería bien, sé que siempre buscabas ayudar y así lo haces incluso sin darte cuenta.

Las investigaciones de Liam no han dado frutos aun, pero seguimos intentándolo. Después de la última visita del medio hemos decidido que no vamos a llamar a nadie más. Vamos a darte tiempo y espacio. No creo que ningún médico sepa lo que te pasa y solo estaríamos llamando mucho la atención. Si las cosas cambian, pensaremos en otra manera de llevarlo, pero por ahora. Solo somos nosotros, las cartas y un futuro muy incierto. 

  



	8. Septima Carta - Es una nueva definición de dolor.

**_Liam_ **

He empezado esta carta más de diez veces. Nunca me había dado cuenta lo difícil que es exhibir lo que piensas y sientes. Es como si las cosas no tuvieran sentido cuando las escribes, pero las sientes tan reales cuando la vives que son capaces de dejarte sin palabras. 

Hoy el tiempo me acompaña, ha llovido mucho antes de que el sol saliera y no ha parado hasta la madrugada. Una lluvia continua y fría acompañada de nubarrones grises. 

Hoy hemos descubierto una lista de fallecidos que Illustre llevaba. No pensé que me afectaría tanto. No pensé que se sentiría tan personal, como si yo personalmente les haya quitado la vida a esas personas. Se que no tiene ningún sentido, que yo ni siquiera sabía que esto estaba pensando cuando algunas de esas personas murieron. ¿Pero cómo te explicas a ti mismo que algo no tiene sentido?

Se que Zayn y Niall intentan todo lo posible para hacer que esto funcione, me apoyan y han estado conmigo en todo momento. Pero creo que nadie va a ser capaz de quitar esta presión, este dolor de mi pecho. 

Hemo seguido los nombres de la lista, algunos siguen en personas desaparecidas, a otros ni siquiera los ha buscado nadie. Después de hablar con los especialistas sabemos que tardaremos un año aproximadamente en informar a las autoridades y a sus familias. No podemos hacerlo de golpe o llamaremos mucho la atención. Aunque sea lo que quiero hacer. Para que esas familias puedan saber que ha pasado. Puedan llorar a sus muertos. Puedan pasar página.

Creo que me siento identificados con ellos. No sabemos todavía si Harry está vivo. No sabemos si logro escapar, si lo tiene todavía preso. Y lo peor es que no podemos hacer mucho porque no tenemos pistas que seguir ni mucha ayuda. Es como estar en la nada. Sin poder avanzar, ni retroceder. Es una nueva definición de dolor. 

No es la primera vez que paso por algo parecido, creo que nunca me dio tiempo a contártelo, pero mi padre estuvo desaparecido más de dos años. Al parecer tenía que ser el testigo de extorsión por parte del gobierno y muchas personas le querían muerto. Para protegerlo le metieron en programa de protección de testigos que se escondía detrás de un supuesto secuestro. No nos dijeron nada porque éramos parte del encubrimiento. Por eso vivimos así dos años. Esperando que volviera a casa los primeros meses, luego que volviera su cadáver y luego esperando simplemente a que nos dijeran que habian cerrado el caso. Ver a mi madre destrozada era la peor parte. Mis padres eras betas, por eso jamás le paso nada parecido a lo que estas pasando, pero el dolor en su mirada, su sonrisa forzada intentando criar a cuatro niños ella sola, en medio de ese caos.

Cuando mi padre volvió y se descubrió toda mi madre pidió el divorcio y denuncio a mucha gente. Desde ese entonces somos nosotros solos, mi padre intento arreglarlo de todas las maneras posibles, pero supongo que ahora entiendo mejor a mi madre. Hicieron que mi familia pasara por un infierno y solo para que algunos políticos fueran a la cárcel por robar un dinero que ni siquiera era nuestro.

También ahora sé que si yo fuera mi padre jamás hubiese dejado solo a Zayn o ninguno de vosotros. Hubiese hecho todo lo humanamente posible para volver a vuestro lado, con mi familia. Así que supongo que cuando crecemos entendemos mejor porque nuestros padres hacen alguna cosa que en su momento no entendimos.

Ahora más que nunca deseo que la posibilidad de tener una familia a vuestro lado hubiese sido cierta. Me gustaría pensar que algún día sería mejor padre que él. Os protegería y haría felices hasta que no me quedaran fuerzas. 

Hoy ha sido un día muy duro, pero puedo entender un poco mejor porque estas así. Porque te has encerrado en ti mismo, lejos de dolor y la impotencia. Ojalá sea donde sea que estés no sientas lo que siento hoy, ojalá hayas podido alejar la lluvia.

  



	9. Octava Carta - Siempre estaré aquí.

**_Niall_ **

Se que le dije a los chicos que no te escribiría porque hablo contigo todos los días. Pero creo que esto debo explicártelo. Se que cuando vuelvas vas a enfadarte un poco conmigo así que he pensado en dejarlo por escrito.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, mi veintitrés cumpleaños. Los chicos no lo recuerdan o no se lo he dicho, pero la verdad es que no quiero celebrar nada. No me siento como celebrar nada y no es solo porque tu no estés realmente con nosotros. La verdad es que mis cumpleaños siempre fueron geniales. Mi familia siempre me preparaba una fiesta, había comida y amigos. Aun cuando tenía que pasarlos en el hospital por lo que creía que era una enfermedad rara, ellos hacían que ese día fuese especial.

Ahora solo lo veo como una distracción de lo que realmente eran. Si de verdad me hubiesen querido, como aparentaban, no me hubiesen hecho lo que hicieron.

Todavía no lo he hablado con nadie. Ni sobre mis padres ni sobre ser un omega. A veces pienso en hablarlo con Zayn o Liam, pero si lo vieras Lou. Están tan cansado, tan perdidos. Nunca pensé que esto acabaría así. Pensé que tendríamos más tiempo. Que quizás si, en el futuro alguno de nosotros se iría primero, pero por lo menos que el cielo nos daría tiempo de ser felices primero.

Es tan injusto, no pudimos ni siquiera pensar en un futuro antes de que nos lo quitaran.

Mi punto es que, si, quizás este año no celebre mi cumpleaños, pero cuando vuelvas. Cuando sepamos que paso con Harry y podamos seguir adelante y cuando aprenda a vivir con lo que mis padres me hicieron, entonces lo celebraremos por todo lo alto. Soy irlandés, al fin y al cabo, nuestras fiestas son legendarias.

Se que te lo digo todos los días, pero quiero que recuerdes que estoy aquí. Pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea que necesites, siempre estaré aquí. Para apoyarte y quererte como tú has hecho por mí. 

  



	10. Novena Carta - Buenas y malas noticias.

**_Liam_ **

Hoy traigo buenas y malas noticias, que para como es nuestra vida, es un paso en buena dirección. Stanley Company está llevando la investigaciones que dejo Nueva Esperanza antes de ser corrompida. Algunas son realmente grandes, que incluyen gobiernos poderosos o gente peligrosa. Pero es mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, tenemos a cientos de personas que nos apoyan en esto. Cada día contactamos con más gente que quiere formar parte de esto. Es lógico pensar que Illustre haya enfadado a tantos después de todos estos años.

También hemos hablado con los chicos del campamento. Algunos pensaban que habíamos muerto, otros simplemente se escondieron desde el principio. 

La buena noticia es que parece que avanzamos más que nunca, tenemos apoyo y medios para acabar con Illustre, nos falta quizás ayuda económica pero estamos en ello. Al paso que vamos en menos de un año estaremos haciéndole frente a Illustre.

La mala noticia es que no tenemos más pistas sobre Harry. Es como si se hubiera volatilizado. No hay absolutamente nada que nos lleve a pensar que está muerto pero tampoco que está vivo. No sabemos exactamente qué está pasand,o, pero no puedo seguir gastando fondos de Stanley Company en buscarle. Hoy hemos decidido dejar su investigación hasta que tengamos más pistas. Niall no está muy de acuerdo. pero entiende porque he tomado esta decisión.

No creo que esto dure mucho, sé que encontrare la forma de financiar la compañía y volver a buscarle. Quería que supieras que no nos rendimos, que jamás nos rendiremos hasta tener respuestas. Sea cual sea la realidad, la afrontaremos juntos.

  



	11. Decima Carta - Así es mejor.

_**Zayn** _

Ayer fue un día largo. Te cuento esto desde el despacho improvisado de Liam. Niall sigue durmiendo en la habitación y tu estas en el sofá que tengo delante, también dormitando. Ayer Tay se puso de parto. Pensamos que esto podría ser bueno para todos, un poco de felicidad que trae una nueva vida. Pero fue mucho más difícil que eso.

**"** _-Vamos Niall, llegamos tarde. -_ Liam grito desde la entrada. 

Nos habíamos levantado con la noticia de que Tay se había puesto de parto en la madrugada. No sabíamos si había nacido ya el niño. Desde que llegamos de Nueva Esperanza, habíamos enviado a las chicas a un lugar seguro que durante los nueves meses fue preparado poco a poco para el parto. Contactamos con nuestro medico de confianza y construimos una sala igual a la de un hospital de verdad. Era el sitio más seguro, incluso más seguro que nuestra casa. Aun así no habíamos ido todavía a visitarlas, el dolor todavía era demasiado reciente y para ellas era mejor no presentarlas a mucho estrés tampoco. 

_-Si vuelves a meterme prisa, Liam, voy a pegarte.-_ Niall apareció por las escaleras con Louis cogido de la mano. Louis parecía algo nervioso, pero por ahora no había tenido ningún ataque como los primeros días cuando Liam o yo nos acercábamos.- _No es nuestro problema que tu pienses que el pijama que llevas se puede sacar a la calle como ropa decente.-_ me reí por lo bajo girándome para terminar de recoger las mochilas con ropa de cambio por si nos quedábamos más tiempo del que creíamos.

- _Tengo que ir todos los días en traje, mis días libres van a ser días de pijama sea donde sea que vayamos._ \- Liam se rio encogiéndose de hombros.

- _Literalmente llevas un pijama de Batman con vaqueros rotos, por lo menos podías haberte puesto un pijama de adulto._ \- Nial se acercó soltando la mano de Louis para pincharle con un dedo en el pecho a Liam. El le cogio de la mano y tiro de el dandole un beso corto en lo labios. Niall se sonrojo con fuerza mientras seguia con lo que estaba haciendo con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonreír, sabía que las cosas ahora solo podían ir a mejor y empezaban poco a poco a volver a la normalidad. O todo lo normal que se podía estar en nuestra situación.

- _¿Has dormido bien, amor?-_ me acerque a Louis pasando un brazo por su cintura y dejando que apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro. Lo mejor era esto, ver como Louis poco a poco mostraba más señales de estar consciente de su alrededor. No respondió a mi pregunta pero me cogió la mano apretando con suavidad y para mí era más que suficiente.

- _¿Vamos en coche o en avión?_ \- pregunto Niall mientras se ponía la chaqueta y le pasaba la suya a Louis que se apartó un poco de mi para ponérsela y volver a apoyarse en mi de nuevo

- _En helicóptero en realidad. Es más seguro y rápido._ \- respondí. - _Es más difícil rastrear un helicóptero y es más rápido de aterrizar si tenemos algún problema._

- _Un paseo helicóptero, un día normal en nuestras vidas._ \- Niall le hablaba a Louis riéndose.

Salimos hacia el bosque donde nos esperaban en un campo abierto a unos cinco minutos andando. El camino lo hicimos en silencio, cada uno en su pensamientos. Al llegar junto al aparato, el piloto dio algunas indicaciones. Nos sentó y ato el cinturón de seguridad uno por uno. Nos enseñó a usar los auriculares para comunicarnos y básicamente hablo durante diez minutos seguidos. Era un beta grande, con ojos amables y sonrisa fácil. No pregunto nada sobre Louis y evito tocarlo mucho, como todos, siguiendo las indicaciones que Liam les había dado antes de conocer a Louis.

Niall le dio conversación durante un rato, haciendo preguntas sobre el plan de vuelo o el tiempo. Luego el silencio volvió, esta vez un poco más tenso. Era la primera vez que salíamos de casa todos juntos y estaba seguro de que todos pensábamos lo mismo. 

El día era soleado pero frio, sin una sola nube en el cielo. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo aquí, se podría decir que era así la mayoría del tiempo. No habíamos pasado de los quince grados ni en verano.

Deje que mi mente se centrara en el paso de los arboles debajo de nosotros, de los pájaros y el viento frio que entraba por una de la ventanas abiertas. Antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos aterrizando. El piloto volvió a hablar, acordando la hora a la que tenía que volver. Al parecer Liam quería que se quedara por si en algún momento tendríamos que volver con prisas.

- _¿No deberíamos haberles comprado algo para el niño?_ \- dijo Niall al bajar del helicóptero con mi ayuda. Liam bajo a Louis que parecía un poco mas nervioso que antes. 

- _No creo que en nuestro caso sea muy malo llegar con las manos vacías. ¿Louis esta un poco nervioso no crees?_ \- dije respondiendo a Niall un poco más bajo.

- _Si, siempre se pone así cuando nos alejamos mucho de casa. Esta mañana he estado hablando con él un rato sobre que íbamos a salir lejos de casa y podría jurar que me miraba asustado. No sé si habrá sido buena idea sacarlo de la rutina tan rápido._ \- Miramos como Liam hablaba en voz baja con Louis que a pesar de estar nervioso ahora solo miraba a Liam concentrado.

- _Aquí está seguro, solo tienen que darse cuenta. Creo que es el momento perfecto, tendrá algo con lo que distraerse y ver a Tay puede ser algo muy bueno. Algo que le recuerde a Harry pero con lo bueno de tener un bebe de por medio. Algo en lo que pensar que no sea solo el vacío que le ha dejado Harry._ \- Niall asintiendo, empezando a bajar las mochilas. No se veía muy convencido, pero sabía que en el tema del conductismo yo tenía más experiencia ya que fue mi especialidad en la universidad.

- _Solo espero que no tenga otro ataque. Tampoco quiero quitarles este momento a las chicas._ \- dijo más para sí que para mí.

- _Podéis ir entrando, voy a hablar con el jefe de seguridad y voy en cinco minutos._ \- capte en su mirada cierta preocupación, después de tanto tiempo sabia cuando quería esconder tranquilidad detrás de sus propios nervios.

Entramos por la puerta principal de lo que parecía una cabaña de cuento. Con paredes hecha con troncos de color marrón brillantes y una chimenea gigante. A primera vista, parecía más pequeña que nuestra casa, pero cuando habían agregado la sala de parto, Liam llevaba los planos a todos lados y un día pude verlos. La casa tenía cuatro pisos, dos a la vista y dos bajo tierra. El segundo piso tenía cuatro habitaciones donde dormían las chicas y los de seguridad. En la planta baja estaba la cocina, el salón y otra habitación. Las dos subterráneas eran en caso de emergencia. En la primera estaba la sala de parto y una habitación del pánico por si alguien los atacaba. 

\- _¡Chicos!_ \- Jenna nos recibió en el pasillo de entrada. - _Me alegro tanto que estéis aquí, el niño todavía no ha nacido, venid, estamos todos abajo._

Después de darnos un abrazo a todos y preguntar por Liam, no dirigimos hacia un ascensor al final del pasillo que desentonaba bastante con el resto de la decoración de la casa. En general todo era de madera y lo que no, tenía colores marrones o cálidos. El ascensor era de acero brillante.

\- _¿Qué tal lo lleváis? Por lo que veo va a ser un parto largo._ \- entramos todos en el ascensor junto a dos hombres y una mujer de seguridad que ni siquiera nos miraba, intentando darnos una sensación de privacidad.

\- _Si, ya llevamos seis horas y según dice el medico puede durar hasta doce. Tay lo lleva bien, no deja de hacer bromas y reírse. Las enfermeras la están cuidado muy bien y dicen que es una paciente increíble._ \- sonrió y un brillo llego a sus ojos. A pesar de parecer terriblemente cansada, nunca desde que la conocía la había visto tan feliz.

- _Mis padres siempre decían que mi parto fue casi de dos días, que mi madre no quería hacerse una cesárea para poder tener más hijos sin ningún tipo de riesgos. Ella no fue tan buena paciente, pero mi padre siempre lo cuenta como si fuera el mejor día de su vida._ \- le sonreí con cariño y hasta pude notar como a Louis se le iluminaba los ojos.

Llegamos a nuestra planta y los de seguridad se fueron por otro camino diferente al nuestro. Jenna fue con paso firme hacia la ultima puerta de un pasillo blanco y esterilizado, la viva imagen de un hospital. Al abrir la puerta se oyó un quejido alto que me hizo dar un pequeño brinco. 

- _Joder, ¿dónde está Jen? No te ofendas Claire, pero no creo que tu tengas que soportar mis apretones de manos._ \- se escucharon risas.

La habitación era también una imagen calcada de una habitación de un hospital. Una cama grande, con sabanas blancas y soportes para el suero y otros aparatos. El suelo era blanco con motes azules.

\- _¡Oh dios mío chicos no me puedo creer que hayáis venido!_ \- una mueca le cruzo la cara a mitad de la frase y Jenna estaba al segundo a su lado cogiéndole la mano. - _Créeme, él bebe va a tener que ser muy bueno el resto de su vida, porque solo el parto vale como dolor para toda la vida._

Niall se puso al otro lado y le dio un beso mientras le apretaba la mano.

- _Si te sirve de consuelo, dicen que las madres olvidan el dolor del parto a las horas de parir._

- _Es el truco de la naturaleza para que no se extinga la raza humana._ \- todos nos reímos. - _Carlos, podrías pedirles a los chicos que bajen sillones y sabanas para lo invitados, tiene pinta de que va a ser un día largo._

- _Hasta en la cama, en mitad del parto no puede evitar mandar como un sargento._ \- Jenna negó con la cabeza, el chico salió sin más ceremonia a cumplir.

- _Bueno, estoy dando a luz Jenn, no teniendo una operación de corazón abierta. Mierda._ \- otra contracción la hizo maldecir por lo bajo. **"**

El parto al final duro diez horas, mientras estuvimos con ella, hablando y haciendo que olvidase el dolor. Tu te sentabas a su lado y si decir nada le acariciabas la barriga o le cogía de la mano. Cada minuto que pasabas a su lado me convecina que venir había sido la mejor idea del mundo. El mejor momento fue cuando el bebe al fin nació.

**"** - _Vamos, cariño, solo un poco más. -_ desde hacía más de veinte minutos que el niño había empezado a nacer, nos dejaron quedarnos en la habitación de al lado donde la pared izquierda era de cristal. Podíamos verlo todo, sin intervenir o poner en peligro al bebe o a Tay. Cuando le pregunte a Liam quien había decidido poner esa pared ahí me había dicho que originalmente la sala de parto era una sala de interrogatorio. 

Jenn había empezado a llorar desde el segundo en el que medico dijo que ya venia el bebe, Niall se le unió pocos minutos después. Liam lo había recostado de su pecho con cuidado y ahora estaban así. Tú me habías cogido de la mano con tanta fuerza que, si no fuera por lo bien que se sentía tener una unión así contigo, te habría dicho algo. 

- _Eso es, amor, eso es, aquí esta, aquí esta nuestro pequeño._ \- un sollozo salió de su pecho haciéndola callar, mientras el doctor les entregaba él bebe a unas enfermeras que en sincronía perfecta se llevaron al bebe fuera de la sala. El doctor siguió atendiendo a Tay, sacando la placenta y asegurándose que todo estuviera bien. Antes de poder preguntar, las enfermeras trajeron al bebe de vuelta y lo pusieron en los brazos de Tay. Sentí una presión en el pecho y no pude evitar atraer a Louis hacia mi pecho y abrazarle con fuerza. Oí como Niall se reía entre las lagrimas y nos empujaba hacia la puerta.

- _Vamos, vamos, podemos entrar. –_ hasta los de seguridad estaba sonriendo y hablando entre ellos en el pasillo. Niall casi saltaba de emoción. Una enfermera nos esperaba en la puerta con un cubre zapatos y una rejilla para la cabeza. Además, teníamos que ponernos una bata y unos guantes. Todo para que el bebe no se enfrentara a un posible virus o bacteria.

\- _¡Felicidades!_ \- Niall entro gritando. Tay ya estaba acostada en una posición normal y el doctor le estaba explicando algunas cosas sobre la lactancia. Se giro hacia Niall con una sonrisa.

_-Te dejo celebrar con tu familia, volveré en unas horas para ver como vais. Y definitivamente, muchas felicidades a las dos. –_ Jenna seguía llorando y Tay no le quitaba ojos al bebe entre sus brazos. El medico se retiro con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza. Todos nos reunimos alrededor de la cama con la misma cara de felicidad absoluta.

- _Familia, os presento a Harry Jardine McDougall._ \- durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, solo mirando todos los movimientos que hacia el bebe. El primero en hablar fue Liam.

- _Bienvenido al mundo pequeño Harry._ \- el nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar antes, pero escucharlo solo hizo que llorara sin más. No es que quería ser fuerte, ni no quisiera llorar, pero sabia que cuando empezaba iba a costar parar. 

Tay se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos y la enfermera ayudo a Jenn a poner al pequeño Harry a dormir también. Niall parecía que tuviera más energía que toda su vida y subió a hacer la comida para todos con Liam. Louis se sentó sobre mí a dormir en el sofá y yo mientras leía un libro sobre estrés postraumático que pensaba podía ayudar con Louis.

Antes de comer, él bebe se despertó dos veces, pidiendo su comida. No lloraba, ni siquiera al nacer lloro. Tay nos conto que ella tampoco lloraba mucho de pequeña y que si era así le había tocado un bebe perfecto. A los pocos capítulos, el sueño también me atrapo. 

Al despertarme me costó reconocer donde estábamos. Había soñado que hablaba con Louis sobre algo, pero no podía recordar el que. También tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta de que no era un sueño. Podía escuchar su voz, baja. Me gire hacia donde estabas. Apoyado en la cuna del bebe y jugabas con uno de sus pequeños dedos. 

- _Cuando le conozcas veras porque te lo digo. Así que tendrás unas madres geniales y unos tíos geniales también. Y cuando vuelva tendremos muchos hijos, tendrás muchos primos con los que jugar. Siempre vas a tenernos para ti. Harry va a quererte tanto._ \- lo último lo susurro tan bajo que me costo oírlo. Me quede en la misma posición en la que estaba sin saber que hacer. Con la mente girando en todas direcciones. Louis estaba hablando otra vez. Y hablaba de Harry. ¿Louis creía que Harry estaba vivo? ¿Qué iba a volver? ¿Lo creía o lo sabía? ¿Había una parte de esa conexión que le daba la seguridad de que iba a volver o era solo un omega desesperado negándose a la realidad?

Después de unos minutos Niall entro como siempre parecía entrar en una habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe y empezando a hablar antes de estar completamente en la habitación.

- _La comida esta lista chicos, debo decir que nos ha quedado todo genial y que somos unos chefs casi profesionales._ \- estaba manchado de algo que no podía reconocer y de harina por casi todo el delantal que llevaba. Antes de girarme a verle Louis había levantado la vista, me había mirado a los ojos un segundo con una emoción que no podía reconocer. Luego miro a Nial y se levanto sin darme una segunda mirada. Él sabía que lo había oído hablar y por alguna razón no quería que nadie más lo supiera.

Me levante intentando calmar a mi mente. Debía hablar con él, saber porque no había hablado con nosotros, porque no mostraba esa esperanza. Y si sabía que Harry estaba vivo, ¿porque no había dicho nada?"

No te juzgo por lo que paso ese día, ahora se que estabas protegiéndote. Desde ese día, estas cartas parecieron perder un poco de lógica. Si lo recordabas todo, si de verdad no estaba en shock ¿para que hacíamos esto? Pero luego pensé que, ya que no querías hablar, estas cartas serian todas esas conversaciones que nunca tuvimos. Así podrías entender que sentíamos y porque lo sentíamos.

Ese día me sentí perdido. No sabia que estaba haciendo mal para que no te abrieras a nosotros, porque no confiabas en nosotros, en tu familia. Ojalá ese hubiese sido el peor momento del día.

**"** \- _La comida estaba perfecta chicos, estoy realmente impresionado._ \- dije guiñándole un ojo a Niall.

- _La verdad es que nunca me gusto mucho cocinar, pero mi madre siempre insistió. Además, hoy necesitaba sacar esa energía de alguna manera. Y bueno, Liam ha hecho casi todo, la verdad._ \- se rio recostándose de su hombro.

\- _Es porque he tenido al mejor ayudante de cocina_ -le dio un beso en la frente.

\- _¿Qué tal están Tay y él bebe?_ \- me pregunto Liam

- _Bien, al parecer es un bebe increíble, no llora casi y come como si no hubiese mañana. Las chicas están encantadas._ –

- _Me alegro tanto por ella, se merecen este regalo._ \- Liam respondió con la sonrisa mas sincera que le había visto en mucho tiempo

\- _¿Qué pensáis vosotros de tener una familia?_ \- pregunto Niall en voz mas bajas. Louis no dijo nada, pero nos miró más atentos.

- _Bueno, si es por mi_ – empezó Liam pasándose una mano por la nuca. - m _e encantaría tener muchos hijos. Como mi tía y mi familia. Crecer con tres hermanas creo que me hizo el hombre que soy hoy en día._

- _A mí tampoco me molestaría llenar la casa de pequeñas copias de nosotros, pero definitivamente más inteligentes._ \- me reí negando con la cabeza. Ni en mil años me hubiese imaginado estar sentado en una mesa hablando de tener una familia con mi propia manada.

Niall asintió, pero tenía una mirada extraña, como si no hubiésemos dicho la respuesta correcta.

- _¿Y tú? ¿Quieres lo mismo?_ \- el me miro sin responder durante casi un minuto.

- _No lo sé. Realmente no sé si algún día podre tener hijos._ -se paró como si buscara las palabras correctas. - _No lo sé. Ahora que soy un omega, nunca había pensado en serio en lo que quiero. Ni si quiera lo sabía cómo beta. Pero si soy un omega y no me gusta cocinar, ni llevar una casa, ¿soy un buen omega? ¿Tendré que cambiar quien soy para poder estar en paz con esa parte de mí?_ \- pregunto minutos después en voz baja.

- _Por supuesto que no Niall._ \- respondí con un poco mas de fuerza de la que pretendía. - _No tienes que cambiar absolutamente nada de ti._ \- seguí intentando quitarle fuerza a mi voz.

- _Louis puede tener hijos y sabe cocinar muy bien._ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le miraba. Louis le devolvió la mirada, pero no había nada del interés de antes, parecía estar en otro sitio, como de costumbre. Fruncí el ceño sin entender a donde quería parar. Liam me miro también perdido. – _Voy a ir un segundo al baño, ahora vuelvo._ \- susurro antes de que nos diera tiempo a responder.

Abrí la boca para llamarle y decirle que volviera para hablar cuando Louis se puso de pie también. Me miro directamente a los ojos y como si me hubiese callado con un grito todas las palabras murieron en mis labios. Se dio la vuelta y siguió a Niall.

- _Vale, ¿que acaba de pasar?_ \- Liam hablo después de unos segundos.

- _Ojalá lo supiera._ \- dije en voz baja sin apartar la mirada de donde se habían ido. **"**

Creo que en ese momento no entendí la reacción de Niall, y mucho menos la tuya. Y ahora me siento tan estúpido por ello, estaba tan claro. Por eso te necesitamos tanto Louis, tu ves las cosas como nadie más. No te culpo por lo que has hecho, por callar, por llevar tu dolor como mejor has podido. Pero ojalá nada de esto hubiese pasado, ojalá el mundo no nos pusiera tan difícil el camino.

"- _Louis, por favor, respóndeme. Necesito saberlo. Solo dame una señal. Si está vivo dame una señal para poder tomar decisiones, para poder hacer algo de ayuda._ \- susurre para que los demás no nos oyera. Estábamos en el salón de la casa, en la primera planta. Tay estaba durmiendo abajo y el Jenn nos había preparado chocolate caliente. Mientras hablábamos de todo y de nada. Era agradable, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza que Louis había hablado o que Niall no hubiese hablado mas desde la comida a menos que alguien le preguntara.

Louis solo me miro. No negaba nada, no asentía, ni siquiera pestañeaba mas de lo normal. Me pase una mano por la cara.

- _No lo entiendo, si quieres que vuelva vas a necesitar nuestra ayuda. Así solo nos lo pones más difícil, igual necesita nuestra ayuda. ¿Cómo sabes que va a volver? ¿Lo sientes? ¿Es por el vínculo? ¿Lo podemos utilizar para encon...?_ \- antes de acabar el se levanto sin mirarme y se fue a la cocina. Niall lo vio y noto que algo iba mal. Se fue detrás del antes dándome una mirada con el ceño fruncido.

\- _¿Qué ha pasado?_ \- Liam y Jenn me miraron confundidos. 

- _Nada, déjalo._ \- le respondí poniéndome de pie también, pero acercándome a una de las ventanas. Mire como fuera caía la nieve lentamente. No quería sentirme culpable por empujar mucho a Louis, pero me sentía tan perdido. Sentía que solo me hacia falta una sola pieza mas para entender el puzle y alguien la estaba escondiendo para reírse de mí.

Jenn y Liam siguiera hablando tranquilamente. Louis y Niall bajaron a algunas de las plantas de abajo. Quería seguirles, hablar de lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Pero estaba cansado. Y enfadado. No con Louis, ni mucho menos con Niall. Con el mundo, quizás. Con la situación."

Esa noche fue la peor que tuvimos en mucho tiempo. No recuerdo mucho porque empezó, pero de repente Niall empezó a decir cosas horribles sobre él, a gritar que no le merecíamos. 

**"** - _¡Es que no podéis entenderlo porque no sois omegas! ¡Lo siento, en el pecho, siento que no soy suficiente! Debo tener hijos, debo cuidar de mis alfas y ser bueno ¡y no soy nada de eso! El sí, tenéis que quedaros con él._ \- Liam se había quedado sin palabras hace un rato y yo lo estaba intentando con todas mis ganas, pero no entendía nada.

- _Niall, por favor siéntate y cálmate. Lo que estas diciendo no tiene sentido. Esto no es una competición, no hay ganadores ni nos vamos a quedar con uno o con el otro. Somos una manada, los cinco._ \- maldije por lo bajo, debía haber dicho los cuatro, no cinco.

- _Zayn_. - oí en la voz de Liam que debía ratificar.

- _Ese es mi punto Liam, él os necesita, Harry se ha ido. El es un omega completo que os necesita y yo no pinto nada aquí. No soy una beta, ni un omega, ni un alfa, ¡no soy nada!_ \- su grito resonó en la habitación, luego empezó a llorar. Liam se levantó a consolarlo, pero él no se dejó. - _No podéis entenderlo y nunca lo haréis. Que estar en la mitad de todo, que es no ser nada. Que todos tengan su lugar menos tú._

Se giro, justo hacia la puerta. Liam me miro con pánico en sus ojos. Sabia lo que estaba pensando. ¿Y si Niall decidía irse? No podíamos obligarlo a quedarse, no podíamos obligarle a formar parte de nuestra manada. Aunque muriésemos por hacerlo, aunque no quisiéramos mas que hacerle sentir amado, seguro y feliz.

- _Lo eres todo._ \- sentí un tirón en el cuello al girarme. La voz de Louis se oyó mal. No solo porque estaba ronco de no haberla utilizado casi nada en meses, sino porque realmente había casi olvidado como sonaba. 

- _Louis_. - sollozo Niall, corrió hacia la cama, donde Louis estaba sentado. - _Louis, estas bien, hola o dios mío hola Louis._ \- lo abrazo con fuerza. Yo sentía que no podía moverme, aunque quisiera. Liam estaba mirando la escena con la boca abierta, literalmente. - _Quédate con nosotros, por favor, quédate con nosotros. Se que duele, dios sé que duele, pero no te vayas._

- _Así es mejor._ \- susurro- _Lo siento así es mejor._ \- una mueca de dolor cruzo su cara, pero se fue como vino. Se quedo recostado en el pecho de Niall un rato sin decir nada. A Niall pereció calmarlo, pero era imposible que ninguno olvidara esta conversación. 

Y aunque sonora egoísta estaba harto de guárdame cosas. Teníamos que hablar. Ahora.

- _No, esto no esta bien. Y así no es mejor. Se que me estas escuchando Louis así que es mejor que preste atención. Somos tu manada, tu familia, tus amigos. No queremos que sufras mas de lo que lo haces, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que estamos de acuerdo en que pases por esto solo. Tu dolor puede ser una carga menos pesada si la compartes. Se que eres inteligente, que conoces tu limites y respeto tu decisión de llevar así tu dolor, pero estamos aquí ¿vale? Estamos aquí y haremos lo que sea necesario para hacer que tu dolor desaparezca._ \- dije señalándole, no quería sonar enfadado pero el dolor se convirtió un poco en ira mientras hablaba. La sensación de poder ayudar a alguien que no quiere ayudar podría describirse como la peor del mundo.

- _Y Niall, te digo esto como amigo, amante y parte de tu manada, pero también como alfa. No quiero oírte decir de nuevo que no eres nada. No quiero oírte decir de nuevo que no te merecemos y como intentes alejarte de nosotros otra vez por algo que debemos solucionar entre todos, te voy a sentar en mis piernas y a darte unos azotes como el niño que estas siendo. –_ Liam dijo firme poniéndose a mi lado. Le mire casi sorprendido y el siguió. - _Si sientes algo que no esta bien por tu recién cambio, quiero que lo hables con nosotros, que lo saques de dentro. Tu omega esta pasando todo lo que debió pasar en los últimos siete años en meses, vas a tener problemas hormonales, desequilibrios psicológicos y muchos mas problemas que ni si quiera sabemos, pero somos una maldita familia y lo vamos a solucionar juntos, ¿me has oído?_ \- dio un paso hacia la cama que en otras circunstancias hubiese dado miedo, pero Niall y Louis lo miraba con los ojos brillosos y muy abiertos mientras asentían. - _¿Algo que decir entonces?_

\- _No quiero ser el típico omega, no quiero quedarme en casa a hacer lo que los demás omega hacen. Quiero ser médico, y no tener hijos hasta que lo haya conseguido._ \- nos miró serio, pero con cierto temor en los ojos.

Liam me miro un segundo, asentí.

\- _Perfecto, no queremos que tengas hijos hasta que quieras. Serás un médico increíble y si ni tu ni Louis quieren estar en casa como los típicos omegas, para nosotros es perfecto porque no somos los típicos alfas. ¿Algo más?_ \- miro a Louis, esperando que hablara de nuevo pero el solo bajo la mirada. - _Ninguno de los dos tiene que hacer algo que no quiera, jamás. Si un día te levantas y no quieres tener hijos, para nosotros es igual de aceptable que si un día te levantas y quieres tener veinte._ \- le dijo a Niall. - _Y si algún día te levantas y te siente lo suficientemente bien como para volver a hablar es igual de aceptable si quieres aprender lenguaje de signos y no volver a hablar nunca más._ \- le dijo a Louis. - _¿Todo aclarado?_

Para mi sorpresa los dos asintieron.

- _Bien, ahora que hemos arreglado algunas cosas, vamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos muchas que hacer y un bebe al que darle todo nuestro cariño._ \- se quitó la camisa al terminar de hablar y para mi sorpresa Louis y Niall se metieron en la cama sin una palabra más y hasta podía jurar que sonreían.

- _Tienes que ponerte todo alfa mandón mas a menudo por lo que parece. -_ le susurre mientras buscábamos nuestro pijama en las maletas.

- _Cuando Ni dijo que no sabía que era, sentí que debía recordárselo. A veces mi padre hacia algo parecido con mis hermanas, cuando era adolescentes y sus hormonas se iban fuera de control. –_ sonrió poniéndose ligeramente rojo y mirándome a los ojos- _Nunca pensé que lo tendría que hacer con mis propios omegas._

- _Has estado genial la verdad._ \- le di un beso suave en los labios.

- _Tú también._ \- me lo devolvió.

- _Podemos hacer esto._ \- le sonreí con cariño.

- _Juntos_. - **"**

  



	12. Undécima Carta - Celos.

**_ Liam _ **

Según me ha contado Zayn, ya te ha contado el día largo y revelador que tuvimos ayer. Y más que bien por las seis paginas que metió en su sobre esta mañana. Yo vengo a contarte lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, son solo las seis de la tarde, pero parece que no vamos a tener ningún día tranquilo.

En unas de las conversaciones que tuvimos con las chicas salió el tema de tener hijos. Ya sabían sobre ti, pero le contamos también sobre Niall. Nos han contado que existen miles de forma de concebir aun siendo estéril o teniendo problemas. Jenna ha estado repasando los estudios que hacia Illustre, muchos de ellos médicos. Al principio todo tenía un fin médico, de ayudar a las personas a cambiar su naturaleza según fuera su decisión. Pero llego un momento que empezó a ser mas política, convirtiendo el suero en una forma de crear a alfas mas fuerte, que fueran soldados que poder utilizar. Aunque solo de hablar de ello me de rabia y quiera matar a mucha gente, los avances que hicieron fuero rápidos y útiles. 

Consiguieron aislar el núcleo de cada gen e introducirlo en el existente. De esa manera en unos meses empezase a cambiar como cuando nos presentamos. Las ultimas actualizaciones eran cada vez más seguras, hacían que la transición fuera en semanas, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente suave como para no afectar psicológicamente a la persona.

Por desgracia esto también no enseño porque Niall tarda tanto y tienes tanto problemas hormonales. Su versión es una de las primeras y tiene muchos errores. Jenna también le ha estado haciendo pruebas y análisis para ver como puede ayudar. 

Y aquí es donde llega lo raro, nos pidió sangre a todos por igual para llevar un seguimiento de nuestros celos, de posibles enfermedades o de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. Al hacer el calendario de celos, tu no estaba del todo alejado, se supone que te habías saltado un celo, pero con la muerte de Harry es normal. La cosa es que ha pasado lo mismo con Zayn y conmigo. Desde que me presente a los catorce años mis celos han sido como un reloj, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin un celo. 

Después de miles de pruebas, los médicos y Jenn nos han dicho que no parece que tengamos ningún tipo de droga en el organismo. Lo primero que pensé fue en Illustre, al fin y al cabo, estuvimos unas semanas comiendo su comida, podían haber metido lo que quisieran. Pero no fue así, simplemente mis celos no vienen y no estamos muy seguro de porqué. Zayn se ha metido de cabeza en la investigación de lo que pueda estar pasando y hasta Niall. Vamos a tener a dos médicos en la manada, cada vez que nuestros hijos estornuden va a tener cinco diagnósticos y siete curas preparadas.

Niall piensa que es algo parecido a la conexión que teníais Harry y tú, algo inexplicable que parece que nadie quiere investigar ni hablar de ello. El se a puesto la meta de cambiar eso.

Yo no sé qué pensar, no se ve lógico que habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo juntos ya nuestros celos se vean afectados. Aunque hay tan pocos estudios o simplemente historias de otras mandas. Llamamos a algunos amigos que hice en el ejercito que viven en Asia, allí las manadas son mas normales, a ver si así averiguamos algo. Me encantaría ir, quizás allí nos podrían ayudar. Pero ahora moverse de aquí es casi un suicidio.

Ahora estamos en un punto muerto, pero como es nuestra vida, seguramente no dure mucho.  


  



	13. Duodécima Carta - Problema eliminado con éxito.

_**Zayn** _

La primera vez que lo vimos no sabíamos como reaccionar. Parecía un milagro caído del cielo. Literalmente. El video que hasta ahora a sido la mejor pista para encontrarle. Porque si, hoy Liam ha encontrado el video de la cámara de seguridad de la nave donde vino Harry a la tierra.

Siempre estuvo vivo. Todo el viaje. 

**"** - _Y esto, va a permitir que esa carga a la que llamas compañero por fin desaparezca. Eres uno de nuestros mejores agentes y un alfa único. No podemos permitirnos que tengas un punto débil tan grande._ \- la mujer que hablo acerco una mesita de metal con varias jeringas.

- _¡Louis no es mi punto débil! ¡El me hace fuerte y si hacéis algo para dañarlo os matare!_ \- Harry grito mientras se intentaba zafar de las ataduras que lo mantenían pegado a la cama. - _Te lo digo por ultima vez, si me inyectas eso va a ser tu sentencia de muerte. No me voy a para por nada. Voy a matarte. Te lo juro por todo lo que tengo._

- _Si, si, mejor guardas esas fuerza. Te estamos haciendo un favor al separarte de el antes de matarlo. Así no tendrás que pasar por todo el dolor sin sentido de después._ \- la mujer cogió la primera jeringa y le quito el plástico que la protegía.

- _¡Si le hacéis daño os matare a todos!_ \- grito tan fuerte que la doctora dudo un segundo antes de pincharlo. - _Te matare, a ti, a todas las personas que quieras. Una por una, os matare a todos. -_ sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su voz tenía tanto poder alfar que si no hubiera sido por la inyección la doctora hubiese caído de rodillas gritando de dolor. 

- _Es increíble lo que puedes hacer sin las nuevas hormonas._ \- dijo maravillada. Se alejo de la camilla, ahora Harry yacía casi paralizado, moviendo la cabeza y balbuceando. No sabíamos que le había inyectado, pero parecía drogado. - _Marta a central, el paciente ha sido sedado y se le ha administrado la medicación que hará efecto en los próximo cinco minutos._

Una voz más baja sonó de fondo.

- _Recibido. El problema será eliminado en diez minutos. Cambio y corto_ _ **.**_ **"**

Liam le dio una tecla con mas fuerza de la necesario y avanzo los siguientes siete minutos, la primera vez que habíamos visto el video esperamos a que pasara algo, pero solo se veía a Harry retorciéndose y gritando como si lo estuvieran abriendo por la mitad. Luego solo silencio, Harry gemía de vez en cuando, pero nada más.

**"** \- _Problema eliminado con éxito, prosiga con la misión._ \- la voz sonó de nuevo.

- _No, no, no, por favor no.-_ Harry gimió sin fuerza mientras lagrimas corrían por su cara. Repitió Louis sin para y luego solo grito hasta que la doctora le inyecto otra de la jeringa.

- _Ya se te pasara, el omega ya está muerto no hay vuelta atrás. Pero puedes cambiar tu destino, si te unes a nosotros ahora no tendrá que morir nadie más. El resto de tus amigos podrán vivir. -_ la doctora se puso a su lado y le acaricio la cara como lo haría una madre a su hijo.

Harry la miro sin decir nada.

- _Así está mucho mejor. Con nosotros todo será mucho mejor, te encontraremos otra omega, esta vez una mejor que no sea tan impulsiva y haya sido utilizada. Ni siquiera podía tener hijos, querido, no sé qué posible futuro tenía esa unión. -_ siguió hablando con una sonrisa. - _Bueno y ahora sigamos con lo que no atañe. Estas inyecciones te harán mas fuerte, son hormonas genéticamente mejoradas que te permiten hacer a tu alfa veinte veces mas fuerte. Con la primera inyección ya será parte de un nuevo grupo de alfas que ni siquiera entran en los niveles existentes. Va a doler un poco.-_ Harry intento apartarse casi sin fuerza pero la mujer le inyecto sin problema otra vez. El puso una mueca mientra ella siguio hablando _. - Deberias sentirte orgulloso de formar parte del futuro, no sabes cuanta gente moriria por..._ _ **"**_

Nunca pudo acabar. La nave sufrió una sacudida fuerte y la cámara empezó a fallar. 

La doctora intento comunicarse con la central sin recibir respuesta, cuando entraron en contacto con la atmósfera de la tierra la nave empezó a romperse. Harry no se movía. Una sacudida mas fuerte mando a la doctora contra el techo y la dejo inconsciente. Lo ultimo que se ve es casi diez minutos después. La nave llego a la tierra, se ve a Harry levantarse de la camilla que después de romperse por varios puntos le permito soltarse de la atadura. La nave parece bastante bien, rota, pero no destruida.

Lo siguiente es duro de ver, Liam me ha hecho prometer que jamás voy a enseñarte este video a ti o a Niall menos que Harry lo permita. Como psicólogo entiendo su reacción. Como su amigo, me da miedo solo verlo. Como persona, debo juzgarlo, debo culparlo, debo sentirme mal por lo que ha hecho, aunque no lo haga ni lo mas minimo.

La doctora despierta casi al mismo tiempo que Harry y corre hacia una de las armas que tiene mas cercana. La grabación no tiene sonido ahora, al parecer eso si se había roto con la caída. La mujer parecer estar gritando, apunta a Harry sin dudar. Él tiene los ojos rojos, no tiene ninguna expresión. Camina los pocos metros que los separan mientras la mujer le dispara, le da en el hombro. El sigue avanzando y la siguiente bala le da en el brazo. Llega a ella antes de que pueda dispararle otra vez. Le quita la pistola y la tira lejos. 

El la alza sin ningún esfuerzo y la estrella contra la pared con tanta fuerza que la cámara tiembla. Y vuelve a hacerlo, una y otra vez. La mujer ya no se mueve. Se que ya está muerta. Pero el sigue. Un fuego empieza en algún lugar a su espalda y el no se da cuenta. Demasiado perdido en su venganza, en su dolor.

Una explosión acaba con la grabación.

Lo único que sabemos a ciencia cierta es que la desvinculación surtió efecto. La hora a la que le inyectaron el fármaco fue a la misma hora en la que tu sentiste los efectos. Con este video también había otros cientos con los que pudimos cotejar toda la información que nos faltaba. El problema viene ahora ya que no sabemos si la explosión mato a Harry ya que vuestra conexión se rompió. Pero si las grabaciones pudieron ser recuperadas por Illustre, entonces la nave no quedo tan destrozada y Harry podria estar vivo. También esta el detalle de que no encontraron ningún cadáver a parte de la doctora. 

Ahora tenemos una pista que seguir, tenemos algo con lo que empezar que no teníamos ayer. Sabemos que Harry sobrevivió al viaje, sabemos que Harry no te ha buscado porque piensa que estas muerto. Quizás este escondido. Después de recibir dos disparos y la explosión, habrá ido a algún sitio a curarse y ahora estará tan bien escondido como nosotros. 

Desde hoy es la primera prioridad de Stanley Company. 

  



	14. Decimotercera Carta - Fuera de control.

**_ Zayn _ **   
  


Se que han pasado casi tres meses. Lo siento mucho. Últimamente todo ha sido un caos. Hemos estado siguiendo pistas sin resultados estos meses sin parar, Niall y tú os habéis quedado unas semanas con Tay y Jenn para ayudarlas. Después del parto y que apareciera el video empezamos a trabajar desde nuestra casa otra vez, pero vosotros os quedasteis allí. 

Y no solo porque allí tenéis cosas que hacer y no pasáis el día pensado, si no también porque desde hace mas de dos meses a aparecido en escena otra asociación que está matando a nuestro agente y atacándonos de manera cibernética. Han robado algunos documentos y video. Además, nos consta que son los responsables de la muerte algunos agentes infiltrados en Illustre. No sabemos si son amateur y no saben sobre nosotros o si son de Illustre y nos han descubierto.

**"** \- _¿Qué va a significar el robo de esos documentos y videos? -_ le pregunte a Liam por teléfono. Estaba en casa, algo aburrido y molesto por no poder ayudar. A peticion de Liam, me quedaba en casa, ya que era mas seguro que estuvieramos por separado y fuesemos un obejtivo menos facil. Yo podia ayudar desde casa alguna veces pero la mayoria del tiempo solo esperaba por si me necesitaban. Liam había nacido para dirigir, para ser jefe. El trabajo le exigía muchísimo, cada día más, pero él siempre estaba a la altura.

- _Bueno, primeramente, tendremos que sacar a los agentes que puedan estar en peligro y llevarlo a un lugar seguro hasta que sepamos quienes son esta gente._ \- le dijo algo a alguien apartándose el teléfono de la cara.

\- _¿Y estáis completamente seguros de que no son de Illustre?_ \- me levante para ir a prepárame un café o té, necesita tener las manos ocupadas.

- _Ayer uno de nuestro agente nos dijo que, aunque Illustre lo haya intentando esconder, los muertos no habían sido solo nuestro agente. Han matado a más de cien agentes de Illustre._

- _¿No tendríamos que estar agradeciéndoles que hagan nuestro trabajo?_ \- me decidí por un té.

- _No creo que sepan que están haciendo. Sus pasos son desordenados, pero sus acciones son profesionales. Me recuerdan un poco a nosotros cuando empezamos con esto. El problema es que este ataque nos pone en alerta, si estuvieran de nuestra parte, no tendrían porque hacerlo. Con presentarse y preguntar estaría encantado de ayudarles a cambio de información._

\- _Entonces tenemos que agregar a un nuevo jugador, si no esta de nuestra parte ni la de Illustre._

- _Estoy empezando a pensar que ni siquiera sabe que esta jugando. Ayer nos robo documentos que conectaban cientos de contactos menores de Illustre y hoy han aparecido muertos la mitad, pero luego cuando unos de nuestro agente a intentando contactar con ellos, casi lo matan también. No tienen historial, ni si quiera usan su nombre real. No he podido conseguir ni un solo reconocimiento facial, siempre usan gafas, bufandas o no separan la vista del suelo. O simplemente las grabaciones desaparecen. Para que me sirve toda esta tecnología si no me ayuda en nada._ \- oí la frustración en su voz y respiré profundo dejando las hojas de te caer en el agua.

- _Liam, tienes que pensar que esto es una partida de ajedrez. Nosotros tenemos la visión de el tablero entero, Illustre tiene la reina mas que protegida. Ellos quizás estén jugando a las damas, por lo que me cuentas. No pierdas la paciencia, tenemos todas las de ganar. O si no recuerda que hace ocho meses estábamos en el espacio, si saberlo y controlados por Illustre._ \- escuché una risa y aun sin verlo, supe que estaba negando con la cabeza.

\- _¿Cuándo nuestras vidas se convirtieron en esto?_ \- susurro

- _Louis diría que es el destino, Harry que lo buscamos, Niall te haría una lista de todas las cosas buena y yo te puedo decir que tu vida se convirtió en esto porque eres una buena persona y necesitas hacer algo contra las injusticias del mundo. Así nos conocimos ¿recuerdas?_ \- sonreí 

- _Como olvidarlo... Ahora mismo me vendría muy bien uno de esos masajes que me dabas después de los entrenamientos._ – cerré los ojos recordando como acababan esos masajes la mayoría de la vez.

\- _Esta noche intentare hacer algo._ \- escuché como maldecía al otro lado y supe que había problemas.

\- _Tengo que dejarte, han atacado a un grupo de agentes. Janet, Thomas quiero a dos equipos de rescate preparado y que alguien me de imágenes de lo que está pasando ¡ahora!_ \- y colgó

Deje el móvil sobre la mesa mirando por la ventana de la cocina. No pude evitar repasar todos los sucesos de mi vida, pensando de verdad cuando nuestras vidas se habían convertido en una guerra fría moderna. **"**

Y luego esta lo que paso este lunes, que nos hizo cambiar nuestro punto de vista y empezar a hacer las cosas diferentes.

**"** Levantarme tan temprano nunca había sido uno de mis puntos fuertes, pero desde que ni tu ni Niall estabais en casa me costaba aún más. Liam casi nunca dormía en casa y sin ninguna razón para levantarme a parte de esperar información o ayudar a algunos agentes, no veía mucho la lógica de hacerlo tan temprano.

Hoy en cambio el teléfono sonó y me dio una excusa para levantarme a buscarlo entre los papeles de la mesa mas cercana a la cama. Después de ver el número de Liam en la pantalla mejoro un poco mi ánimo, no solía llamarme, así que debía tener información importante.

- _Hola, amor, ¿alguna novedad?_ -

- _Señor Malik, soy el agente Norton._ \- se me helo la sangre en la vena y sentí que mi corazón se había parado.

- _Que ha pasado, que está pasando._ \- ni si quiera sonó como una pregunta.

- _Le llamo porque Liam esta ahora mismo en el hospital de la instalación después de desmayarse en uno de sus turnos. Tiene este numero como emergencia, hemos mandado a un grupo de agente a buscarle, llegaran en diez minutos._ \- respire hondo intentado hacer desaparecer el nudo en la garganta.

\- _¿Pero él está bien?_ \- mi voz sonó rota a pesar del esfuerzo.

- _Si, señor Malik no tiene por qué preocuparse, lo médicos cree que es por cansancio extremo. Dormir es la única cura_.

- _Joder, gracias._ \- me deje caer en la cama cogiéndome el pecho como si literalmente el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho.

- _Le veo en unos minutos señor, hasta ahora._ \- pude oír la sonrisa en su voz antes de colgar. 

Ni siquiera pensé mientras me vestía, cogí ropa para Liam también y avisé a Louis a Niall para que no se preocuparan.

En treinta minutos estaba de pie al lado de la cama donde Liam ya estaba despierto. Sentí una presión subirme por el pecho, algo entre ira y ganas de llorar. Ahí estaba, a menos de una hora de haberse desmayado por agotamiento, de vuelta al trabajo como si su salud no importara de nada. 

- _Y recuerda no dar a conocer la dirección del agente entre sí, ya sabemos que..._ \- di un paso y cogí la tablet que tenia en la mano. Mi primera idea era dársela a la persona con la que estaba hablado pero mi enfado decidió otra cosa y la tiro al otro lado de la habitación. 

- _Vete_. - le dije al otro agente que me miro con la misma cara de absoluta sorpresa que Liam. - _Ahora_. - repetí cuando no se movió dando un paso hacia él. Al siguiente segundo estaba saliendo de la habitación a paso rapido sin dudar.

- _¿Zayn que mierdas estás haciendo?_ \- cogí dos respiraciones profundas y no sabría hasta que numero conté antes de hablar.

\- _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿De verdad me tienes que pregunta que coño estoy haciendo? ¡Acabas de desmayarte por agotamiento! He visto los resultados de tu analítica y tienes principios de desnutrición. No comes ni duerme Liam, si quieres matarte, puedo traerte un arma ahora mismo y acabas antes._ \- de verdad que no quería gritar, pero estaba tan, tan enfadado.

- _Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy intentando encontrar a un integrante de nuestra manda, a una parte de nuestra familia. Y si esta en peligro no creo que a los que le estén haciendo daño les importe una mierda mis horas de sueño._ \- me respondió mordaz quitándose la sabana de encima e intentando levantarse.

- _¿Y cómo crees que se sentirá Harry al enterarse que te estas matado por encontrarle? ¡Literalmente! Ni se te ocurra levantarte de esa cama o me vas a ver realmente enfadado._ \- le apunte con el dedo.

- _¡No eres mi omega como para darme ordenes!_ \- me di cuenta de que tenía el ceño fruncido cuando sus palabras me llegaron y mi cara se relajó, completamente en shock. - _Zayn, eso no es lo que quería decir, lo siento, no me refería a eso._

Di un paso atrás, alejándome de su mano estirada.

- _Si quieres perderme y a tu manada en el camino de encontrar a Harry, mejor asegúrate de cuales van a ser las consecuencias_. - me gire para irme. 

- _Zayn_. - susurro junto a un sollozo. Cerré los ojos apretando los puños. Me quede en la puerta con los ojos cerrado unos segundos, respirando pronfundo y dejando que el enfado y el dolor salieran de mi. ¿Que estabamos haciendo? Esto no nos llevaba a ningun lado.

Volví a girarme y caminé directo hacia él. Deje que su cabeza se recostara contra mi cuello y pase mis brazos por sus hombros. Deje que llorara y soltara todo el dolor que debió soltar hace meses. El me abrazo de vuelta. - _Lo siento, dios lo siento mucho. No se que me pasa, no puedo dormir sin tener una pesadilla horrible de como torturan a Harry, de cómo me pide ayuda y yo no puedo dársela. No quiero perderte, no quiero perderos, lo siento, lo siento._

- _Está bien, está bien._ \- le acaricie. Intente no pensar en sus palabras, sabia que solo las había soltado enfadado porque sabía que me dolerían, que no lo decía en serio. Pero una parte de mi siempre pensaba en ello y ahora que el lo había dicho en voz alta esa parte seguramente me perseguiría más aún.

- _No, no esta bien, dios, no está nada bien._ \- me cogió de las manos. - _No sé qué le pasa a mi alfa. Ayer casi le pego a uno de los agentes cuando me dijo que había perdido la pista de Harry. Estoy cada vez más fuera de control._

- _Liam, hace mas de medio año que no tienes un celo, tu manda esta lejos de ti, no duermes ni comes bien. Es mas que normal que reacciones así._ \- le acaricie la cara con suavidad. - _No dejes que el dolor y la culpa ganen ¿vale? Lucha contra ellas._

- _No soporto hacerte daño._ \- susurro con una mueca de dolor.

- _Desde que te conozco siempre he querido ser un omega, he querido que nuestra relación pase al siguiente nivel y poder darte todo lo que un omega podría._ \- el abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le hice una señal con la mano para que me dejara terminar. - _Lo que no sabia antes es que el universo nos enviaría dos omegas increíbles que haría exactamente eso. Estoy en paz con mi alfa Liam, sí, hay una parte de mi que sigue deseando ser un omega, y mas ahora que se que se puede, pero no es algo que no me deje dormir._ \- sus ojos todavía seguían brillante. Intento separarse, pero se lo impedí. - _Está bien, ¿vale? Esto aquí, no voy a ninguna parte. Venga, vuelve a la cama. Necesitas dormir, todos seguirán buscando a Harry mientras duermes, nadie lo ha abandonado._ \- mientras se recostaba en la almohada le subí la cantidad de calmantes que le había puesto por el golpe en la cabeza que se había dado. No tardo en hacer efecto, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

- _La falta de sueño puede volver a la mejor persona del mundo en un espectro irreconocible._ \- la voz del agente que hablo conmigo por teléfono vino desde la puerta.

- _Lo sé._ \- susurre acariciando su pelo con suavidad. - _Solo necesitamos un descanso, pero ¿como dormir cuando sabes que alguien a quien quieres puede tener los minutos contados?_

- _No dejaremos de buscarle, estamos atacando todos los flancos. Tenemos a mas de cien agentes ahí fuera, manteniendo a Illustre a raya, buscando a otros supervivientes._ \- se acercó y se paró al otro lado de la cama

- _También lo es, a veces ayudo desde casa ¿sabes?_ \- sonreí sin muchas ganas. - _Vamos, dejémosles descansar, puedo ayudar en lo que me pidáis._ **"**

Ese día fue el máximo punto para saber que todos necesitábamos unos días lejos de Stanley Company, los dejamos en buenas manos y aquí estamos. Yo estoy escribiendo esta carta mientras tu duermes sobre el pecho de Liam en el salón. Niall esta estudiando y hasta hace poco yo le ayudaba en lo que podía. No puedo decirte que no nos sintamos culpables por dejar de buscar a Harry, pero también sabemos que de necesitamos esto. Si no, acabaremos perdiendo la cabeza y a Harry en el camino.

  



	15. Decimocuarta Carta - Cansados de tanto dolor.

** _Liam_ **

Se que han vuelto a pasar varios meses. Las cosas no han ido bien. Había tenido algunos problemas con volver a escribir porque me parecía realmente inútil. Estos días han sido un infierno y lo último que quería era perder tiempo escribiendo a un Louis que podría no sobrevivir. 

**"** - _Esto puede ser una gripe que se ha complicado o alguna fiebre. No tiene que ser grave, puede se cualquier cosa no muy grave._ \- la voz de Niall era suave, pero se le notaba el miedo. Ni Zayn ni yo dijimos nada. Lo que sabíamos de medicina desmentía esa afirmación, pero no hacía falta decírselo.

Louis estaba en nuestra cama, con un sedante suave que le había permitido dormir. Esa misma mañana nos habíamos despertado con el sonido de Louis vomitando en el baño. Al principio pensamos que había sido algún tipo de intoxicación, nada grave. Pero a medida que pasaba el día, se volvía peor. Tenia fiebre, estaba pálido y parecía que no podía respirar bien. 

Empeoro en la noche cuando después de intentar darle de comer un grito de dolor rompió el silencio de la casa. Se doblo por la mitad y se quejo durante mas de media hora. A partir de ahí todo fueron lagrimas y gritos de dolor hasta que el sedante que había pedido a uno de lo agentes llego. Se lo dimos con miedo de que pudiera empeorar la situación, pero sabiendo que era eso o verle romperse de dolor.

El medico estaba en camino. Primero decidimos esperar hasta el día siguiente, dejar que descanse y ver como evolucionaba por la noche, pero a la hora tuvimos que cambiar de plan. Casi no respiraba y tenia el pulso demasiado débil.

Sonó el timbre veinte minutos después y Zayn salto a contestar. Yo estaba cogiéndole la mano y manteniendo a mi alfa a flor de piel para tranquilizarlo. A Zayn le costaba usar a su alfa para calmar a otro omega y por eso estaba con Niall sentado al otro lado de la habitación.

Escuche como el medico y Zayn hablaban mientras subían las escaleras en dirección a la habitación. Ya le habíamos contado lo que pasaba por teléfono, por si necesitaba traer algo en especial.

- _Entiendo, ahora necesito que me dejéis espacio para hacer un diagnóstico. Mientras podéis pedir lo que aparece en esta lista. Si no ha comido en todo el día y además se despertó vomitando, necesitara suero. También necesito esta lista de medicamentos, por lo que me habéis contado puede tener problemas bronquiales y si su corazón falla necesitare esa máquina. No sé qué podréis conseguir y en cuanto tiempo, pero la vida de el señor Tomlinson depende de que este todo lo de esa lista y lo más rápido posible._ \- 

Sin ni siquiera responder, corrí a por mi móvil. Sabía que tenía agentes en el hospital más cercano como conexión. Mientras me contestaban escuche que decía el doctor.

- _No podemos descartar nada todavía, necesitaría mandar al laboratorio pruebas de sangre, heces y orina para poder descartar lo mas grave. Por ahora solo podemos tratar los síntomas y esperar no empeorar la situación. Pregunto esto porque como médico debo saber en dónde me estoy metiendo, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de llevarle a un hospital y tratarle allí?_ \- miro primero a Zayn que me miro a mí.

Todavía nadie me respondía así que me aparte el teléfono de la cara.

- _Si es de vida o muerte, no dude en decirlo. Si le podemos tratar aquí, lo mejor será hacerlo. Le traeremos lo que necesite, sacaremos todos los muebles si hace falta, pero como última opción, su vida esta primero._ \- respondí al mismo tiempo que volvía al teléfono y daba un par de ordenes más.

- _Muy bien, necesitare ayuda. ¿Puedo llamar a alguien? Es mi hija, es enfermera y así podremos curarle mucho más rápido._ \- volvió a mirarnos a todos uno por uno acabando en mí.

- _Necesito que lo traigas tu personalmente Thomas. Cuando acabes de reunir la lista, quiero que vengas tú. ¿Me ha entendido? Esto no es una misión, ni necesito apoyo. -_ dije claramente. Si no decíamos eso, la primera norma era ir con refuerzos. Me respondió con un "Recibido" y colgó.

- _Doctor_ _Taih_ _, creo que ya se habrá dado cuenta que no estamos aquí de vacaciones. Estamos escondidos. De personas sin escrúpulos que utilizarían a su hija para poder llegar a nosotros. Si su hija tiene preparación y sabe cómo no ser seguida, entonces no tengo ningún problema. Le contratamos a usted por su pasado en el Mossad, si no hubiera sido así no estaría aquí._ – dije acercándome al doctor.

Este no respondió enseguida. Me miro asintiendo y con una mirada pensativa.

- _Señor Payne, hasta ahora no hemos tenido ninguna conversación personal y por ello he de decir que no siento lo que voy a decirle. No solo tengo un pasado como agente del Mossad, si no que ahora mismo soy el secretario de defensa y el esposo de la presidenta del Mossad._

Niall hizo un sonido que intento disimular sin mucho éxito. Note que Zayn se tensaba y el ambiente cambio.

- _Debo tener unos contactos muy malos, entonces._ \- dije manteniendo la calma. - _¿Hay algo más que deba saber?_ \- en un segundo evalué las posibles armas en la habitación que pudiera utilizar para defenderme. Mi mente había ido sola a la posibilidad de que el Mossad pudiera estar con Illustre. No habíamos encontrado ninguna evidencia, pero si tampoco habíamos encontrado que el doctor estuviera casado con la presidenta, podríamos habernos perdido mucho.

- _Si. Estamos al tanto de su lucha y no queremos formar parte ella. Tenemos nuestros propios problemas y no queremos tener parte en ninguno de los dos bandos._ \- se irguió mirándome con una ceja levantando evaluando mi reacción.

- _¿Ayudarnos con Louis no es elegir un bando?_ \- pregunte asintiendo a lo que había dicho.

- _Soy un médico, antes de un agente. Hice un juramente de ayudar a todo aquel que necesité ayuda. Con esto también quiero aclarar que, si alguien que sea un enemigo a sus ojos, a los míos es solo un paciente más._ \- apreté la mandíbula, pero no dije nada. 

No podía culparle, era su decisión mantenerse fuera de esta guerra. En mi posición pensar que podría salvar a alguien de Illustre me parecía una completa locura, pero no había llegado tan lejos sin ponerme en los zapatos de otros.

- _Estoy de acuerdo, puede llamar a su hija. Lo que ha pedido está casi aquí._ \- la tensión de la habitación se fue como había venido en el momento que el doctor siguió haciendo pruebas a Louis. Ahora estaba abriendo su boca y mirando sus gargantas con una pequeña linterna. **"**

Esa noche fue larga, después de calamar tu fiebre y darte suero, el doctor te hizo todas las pruebas que se le ocurrió, pero nada daba un resultado. Thomas se pasó toda el tiempo llevando pruebas y dejando las maquinas que había pedido el doctor Taih. También nos había traído comida y preparado una posible ida al hospital. 

Nosotros estábamos todavía un poco perdidos, Niall no hablaba y Zayn intentaba con todas sus fuerzas parecer fuerte y decidido, pero sabía que se estaba rompiendo poco a poco.

Las cosas se pusieron mucho peor cuando estaba casi por amanecer y las maquinas empezaron a pitar todas al mismo tiempo.

**"** - _Violet, palas y tres miligramos de adrenalina. Chicos, por favor_ _alejaros_ _a esa pared y no os acercáis si no lo pido expresamente._ \- todos nos movimos a la pared sin decir nada.

- _Esta muy delgado y no ha comido, quizás deberíamos empezar con un miligramo._ \- respondió Violet. El asintió con la cabeza poniendo las palas a cargar. 

Los aparatos habían empezado a pitar porque Louis estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón. Niall ya estaba llorando en silencio contra el pecho de Zayn y yo no podía evitar sentirme tan impotente que me costaba respirar.

\- _Fuera_. - dijo, Violeta dio un paso atrás y subió las dos manos. El choque de electricidad hizo que el pequeño cuerpo de Louis diera un salto, haciendo que sus brazos cayeran en una posición anti natural. Me temblaron las manos tan fuertes que ni si quiera intente pararlo. 

- _Sin respuesta. Pasamos a la adrenalina._ \- intente apartar la mirada porque sabía que venía, pero literalmente no podía moverme. Con una jeringa demasiado grande sacada de un plástico que Violet abrió con una rapidez increíble, el doctor se preparó para intervenir. Abrió la camiseta de Louis con una tijera y con la mano en la que no sostenía la jeringa fue palpado su pecho. Antes de poder procesarlo se la clavo en mitad del pecho con fuerza y apretó para que el liquido entrara en su torrente sanguíneo. 

Casi al segundo Louis reacciono y los aparatos empezaron a pitar otra vez sin control. Su cuerpo convulsiono un par de veces antes de caer de nuevo en la cama y no moverse más. El doctor y Violet parecían haber acabado. No dijeron nada, pero tampoco dejaron de ver las maquinas.

- _El señor Tomlinson acaba de tener un fallo cardiaco. Esto se puede deber al poco oxigeno que parece estar entrando en su cuerpo así que le pondremos respiración asistida y pasaremos a tratar su corazón._ \- miro a Violeta un segundo y le dijo algo con la mirada. Ella pareció entenderlo porque asintió. Camino hasta estar detrás de la cabeza de Luis y puso su cabeza hacia atrás, preparándolo para intubación. - _Ahora, necesito que me acompañéis al pasillo. Tenéis que saber algo antes de que sigamos._

\- _No vamos a separarnos de él._ \- soltó Niall dando un paso hacia la cama.

\- _Entiendo que esto pueda ser duro, pero a pesar de estar inconsciente el señor Tomlinson puede escuchar lo que decimos y puede hacer que su recuperación se retrase._ \- cogí a Niall del brazo y me dirigí hacia la puerta. El me miro como si lo hubiese traicionado.

- _Se esta muriendo de tristeza ¿verdad?_ \- solté cuando todos estábamos en el pasillo. Liam y Niall me miraron como si me hubiese vuelto loco.

- _Esa no serian las palabras que utilizaría, pero es algo muy parecido. Su propio cuerpo le esta atacando. En medicina, hasta hace poco no se tomaba tan enserio la parte psicológica, pero después de innumerables estudios se sabe que si el paciente no_ _copera_ _psicológicamente puede morir a pesar de no tener ninguna enfermedad. En este caso no encuentro ningún rastro de depresión en sus hormonas, todo lo contrario, sus hormonas parecen estar en perfecto estado para un omega de su edad. Pero aun así sus síntomas no tienen ningún desencadenante. Esta sano._

- _¡Pero estaba_ _bienpsicológicamente_ _!_ \- grito Niall. Liam intento calmarle sin mucho éxito. - _El psicólogo nos dijo que estaba bien, hablo, se estaba recuperando._ \- sollozo.

\- _El cerebro sigue siendo una gran incógnita en la medicina, puede haber estado en estado de shock hasta ayer y en el momento de afrontar la realidad no la ha aceptado. O puede que no quiera seguir aceptándola. No puedo saberlo con la información que tengo._ \- todos nos quedamos callados. - _Ahora lo que recomiendo es que os_ _quedeis_ _ir cerca, le habléis y hagáis que su mente deje de intentar acabar con su vida. Si hoy se mantiene estable, puede que mañana podamos hacer más por él. Es mi deber decir que si tiene otro fallo cardiaco puede que no sobreviva._

Cerré los ojos y me giré pasándome la mano por la cara. Seguía temblando sin parar.

\- _¿Qué..._ \- respire hondo calmando mi voz - _¿Qué podemos hacer?_

\- _Tenemos que tratar los síntomas lo mejor que podamos y con rapidez. Va a ser un dia largo, chicos, tenéis que preparaos para lo peor. Ahora esta sedado y dormirá durante la próxima media hora. Después le quitare el sedante, si no podemos no ver los signos de un fallo cardiaco o una deficiencia respiratoria. Puede que esto le cause dolor, pero es mejor que muera sin que nos demos cuenta._ \- el doctor a pesar de conocernos de hace menos de un mes, se veía afectado. Su cara se contraía en muecas de dolor mientras hablaba.

\- _Haga todo lo que pueda, estaremos aquí para lo que necesite. Si tenemos que ir al médico, lo haremos, sea lo que sea que necesite, solo_ _pídalo_ _._ \- Liam hablo en voz firme.

\- _Sera mejor que vuelva. A pesar de ser algo que su mente le está haciendo, podemos hacer todavía mucho por su cuerpo. Además, podéis hablarle, decirle que aquí esta seguro. Que no queréis que se vaya y tiene que ser fuerte. A pesar de ser solo palabras, pueden cambiarlo todo._ \- nos miró a todos unos segundos y volvió a entrar.

\- _Pende que esto ya no podía pasar, que iríamos a mejor a partir de ahora._ \- Niall se separó y camino unos pasos, hacia la ventana al final de pasillo. - _¿Por qué le pasa esto?_

\- _Ahora somos nosotros los que debemos ser fuertes._ \- dije después de respirar profundo. - _Si, es injusto, pero no sirve de nada hacernos preguntas que no tienen respuesta. Todos estamos cansados de tanto dolor, pero estos momentos son los que van a hacer un cambio en nuestro futuro._

Liam asintió y cogió la mano de Niall que se había puesto a nuestro lado de nuevo.

\- _Nadie va a quitarnos a nuestro Louis, ni si quiera su propia mente._ \- Niall susurro recostándose contra Liam."

Te escribo desde el sofá al lado de tu cama, empieza un dia que tiene pinta de ser la peor de mi vida hasta ahora. Pero tengo fe. 

En ti. 

En tu fuerza. 

En nuestro futuro.

  



	16. Capitulo 1 - Cambio y corto.

  


Capítulo 1

**Niall Pov**

\- _Amor, porque no te vas a la cama._ \- abrí los ojos sobresaltado. Liam estaba inclinado sobre mí, cogiéndome con suavidad de los hombros. Asentí todavía sin estar del todo despierto.

\- _¿Qué hora es?_ \- susurré con la voz grave.

- _Casi las ocho. Zayn todavía no se ha despertado._ \- Se agachó, para estar a mi altura y me cogió la cara con las dos manos. - _¿Qué estabas soñando?_

Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza. Realmente no lo recordaba.

- _Estabas diciendo algo, pero no pude entenderlo. Parecías realmente asustado._ \- susurró acariciándome el cuello despacio.

_-Seguramente seria algunas de las pesadillas sobre perder a Louis._ \- me encogí de hombros haciendo un esfuerzo en recordar que había soñado, sin mucho éxito.

- _No lo vamos a perder._ \- dijo con firmeza. No agrego nada más, como "porque no lo voy a permitir" o algo así. Sabíamos que en lo que estaba pasando teníamos poco que hacer, aparte de tener la esperanza que mejorara por algún milagro de los cielos.

Asentí con una sonrisa que no se sentía muy mía.

- _Voy a bajar a hacer algo de desayuno, ¿quieres algo?_ \- dije cambiando de tema.

- _Te toca dormir amor, yo puedo ocuparme de eso._

- _Ahora que estoy despierto, no creo que pueda dormir otra vez._ \- le di un beso en la mejilla y dejé que me atrajera hacia su pecho. Después de los últimos meses, lo que más me calmaba era poder sentirlo contra mí. Su olor, el calor de su cuerpo parecía alejar todo el frio que se quedaba debajo de mi piel. Los necesitaba tanto.

- _Un café y uno de esos donuts que traigo del trabajo creo que valdrá para un buen desayuno._ \- dijo contra mi cuello.

_-La salud, ante todo._ \- dije sin fuerza, sonriendo. 

Después de relajarme un poco más contra su pecho, lo aparte con una caricia en la mejilla y un beso en mi frente de su parte. Me estiré sintiendo la resaca de dormir sentado y pensé en darme una ducha caliente después del desayuno para quitar la dureza de los músculos de la espalda. Baje la escalera lentamente bostezando sin hacer mucho ruido sabiendo que Zayn estaba abajo durmiendo en el sofá del salón. Habíamos decidido dejarle las habitaciones al doctor y a su hija después de que nos dijera que se quedaban la noche para vigilar a Louis. 

Bostece otra vez al entrar en la cocina, encendiendo la cafetera, antes de nada. El sol todavía estaba saliendo y la luz que entraba por la ventana teñía todo de tonos de naranja fuerte. Al igual que ayer, el cielo estaba despejado. Mire hacia la extensión de hierba verde clara que se abría paso hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Sin contar la casa, no había nada más en kilómetros a parte de árboles, hierba y más árboles. Los primeros días me había sentido un poco claustrofóbico al pensar que éramos las únicas personas, pero poco a poco me hizo sentir más y más seguro. Sobre todo, desde que era poco probable que Illustre se haya olvidado de nosotros.

- _Un beso por tus pensamientos_. - Zayn apareció siendo la viva imagen de una persona recién despertada. El pelo revuelto, marcas de sabanas en el cuello, los ojos y las mejillas todavía rojas. Y a pesar de todo, seguía pareciendo un modelo sacado de una revista. Se acerco a mi pasando sus manos por mi cintura y atrayéndome contra su pecho.

- _Estaba pensando en ponerle un poco de azúcar en la vida de Liam_. - miro hacia la encimera con las dos tazas preparada y se rio contra mi cuello. Sabia que Liam odiaba el cafe con leche y mucho menos con azucar, asi que siempre que podiamos le poniamos uno o lo otro solo para ver su cara de absoluto disgusto. - _¿Qué tal has dormido?_ \- susurre

Dejo escapar un sonido con la garganta contra mi piel haciendo que un escalofrió me recorriera la espalda. - _El sofá no está mal, pero os echaba de menos. Ya estoy demasiado acostumbrado a dormir con mi manada._ \- dejo un beso justo detrás de mi oreja. - _¿Qué tal esta Louis? ¿Ha habido algún cambio?_

- _Sigue estable, nada más._ \- puse una mueca mientras el me miraba asintiendo mientras se separaba de mi cuello.

_-Vamos a llevarle algo de comer a Liam, seguramente ni si quiera ha cenado._ \- me gire empezando a verter café caliente en las dos tazas. Zayn me bajo otra y busco los donuts. Antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos arriba desayunando con Liam.

- _¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?_ \- dije después de acabarme el donut y coger mi taza de café caliente con las dos manos.

- _Estaba pensando seguir con los turnos. He recibido varias llamadas de la central, al parecer tienen una pista muy buena sobre la gente que ha estado robándonos. Héctor lo está llevando muy bien, pero lleva tres días sin irse a casa._ \- Liam dio un sorbo a su café antes de seguir. - _No estaba pensando irme todo el día, pero quizás le podría dar un par de horas de descanso. ¿Qué os parece?_

\- _Me parece bien, pero vuelve pronto. No quiero que Louis se despierte y no estés aquí._ \- respondió Zayn poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cama donde Louis seguía en la misma posición que ayer. Parecía tan pequeño.

- _Yo también creo que podría hacer algo mientras, no creo que sea lo mejor para mi cabeza estar sin hacer nada. Estudiare un poco y si hace falta algo de apoyo en la investigación Li, solo tienes que decírmelo. -_ me acabe el café de un trago y deje la taza sobre la mesita de noche.

_-Sin problema, hablaré con el doctor antes de irme. No sé si se quedaran todo el día o prefieren volver si pasa algo. Os mantendré al día sobre cualquier cosa que descubramos sobre los robos._ \- después de acabarse el café también se dirigió directo a mí y antes de procesarlo había cogido mi cara entre sus manos y me besó como si estuviéramos en una película. Sus labios chuparon mi labio inferior con fuerza antes de separarse con una sonrisa satisfecha. - _Hasta ahora, amor_. - susurro. Yo solo asentí, sintiendo como mis mejillas se ponían rojas a una velocidad imposible. 

Cruzo la habitación hasta estar al lado de Louis con Zayn. Le dio un beso en la frente a Lou.

- _Idiota_. - le dijo Zayn poniendo una mano en su pecho y acercándolo para robarle un beso también. - _Le has roto._ \- susurro mirándome. Sentía mi cara ardiendo todavía y tenía la boca abierta con la mano ligeramente estirada hacia donde estaba el brazo de Liam hace unos segundos. Me sonroje más si era posible y mire hacia otro lado, Liam salió de la habitación riéndose.

- _Voy a darme una ducha y bajar a estudiar en la biblioteca._ \- me puse de pie también acercándome a ellos. Le abrace dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

- _Se que no tiene sentido, pero siento que las cosas van a ir a mejor._ \- susurro contra mi pelo. Asentí, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería. El aire no estaba pesado, no costaba respirar y definitivamente no sentía que tenía que salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera. A pesar de que Louis siguiera dormido y que no sabíamos exactamente que le pasaba, no me había sentido más seguro del futuro en meses.

Me separé sin muchas ganas y le di un beso en los labios. Acaricié el pelo de Lou con suavidad y me recosté contra la cama.

- _Por mucho que quieras quedarte en la cama para siempre como todos queremos, no puedes, son mis reglas, lo siento._ \- sonreí contra su mejilla y cerré los ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede ahí, pero al separarme Zayn estaba sentado de nuevo en la cómoda y nos miraba con una sonrisa. Me despedí con un último beso a Zayn y me dirigí al baño.

Necesitaba agua caliente y mucho jabón para sentirme del todo listo para estudiar. 

**Liam POV**

- _¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso exactamente?_ \- dije en voz alta rehaciéndome la corbata. El espejo del coche no era exactamente el mejor sitio donde arreglarse.

_-Vamos a dejar una trampa. Estamos preparándola en estos momentos, pero queríamos que estuviera aquí antes de empezar el plan._ \- la voz de Héctor llegó desde los altavoces del coche. Después de utilizar el helicóptero para llegar lo más cerca posible de la central, teníamos que hacer un recorrido de unos veinte kilómetros bosque adentro. El que habíamos elegido era el más grande de Canadá, casi nadie se atrevía a entrar sin un guía o conociendo el terreno a la perfección. Era una habitad natural llena de lobos, osos y otros animales salvajes que vivían en paz entre ellos, pero no tanto con los humanos. 

Para no dañar su habitad natural, construimos una central subterránea casi imposible de rastrear y aún más difícil de llegar.

- _Si, si, lo sé, llego en diez minutos. Podrías pasarme a Kia por favor. -_ Kia era nuestra jefa de tecnología, una de las mujeres más inteligente que jamás haya conocido.

- _Buenos días señor, he oído lo que le ha pasado al señor Tomlinson, espero que se recupere pronto. -_ minutos después los altavoces cobraron vida con la voz segura y firme de Kai.

- _Muchas gracias, seguro que pronto lo tendremos de vuelta._ \- me rendí con la corbata y la tiré a los asientos de detrás ganándome una mirada divertida de Fallón, el conductor que me había acompañado estos dos años que llevábamos contrayendo Stanley Compañía. - _Aunque le tendré que decir a Héctor que deje de compartir información privada._ \- sonreí mirando a Fallón. 

- _Lo siento señor, no pretendía.._.- la corte antes de que siguiera.

- _No te preocupes Kia, se lo de vuestra unión, era una broma._ _Felicidades, por cierto, creo que haceis una buena pareja_ \- Fallón negó con la cabeza todavía sonriendo. - _Te necesitaba para algo más que molestarte tan temprano, necesito una lista de los lugares donde tenemos centros de datos. Mas concretamente los que estés más aislados, que sean pequeños también_ \- me respondió con un "sí, señor" justo cuando Fallón pulso el botón en su pulsera de seguridad.

Después de muchas discusiones respecto a cómo mantener la seguridad, decidí por una pulsera de acero reforzado que debían llevar todo el personal. Sin una de esas pulseras no se podía entrar ni salir del recinto. 

Colgué el teléfono y salí del coche al mismo tiempo que Héctor llegaba con dos carpetas, una tablet y uno de los agentes a su lado.

- _Buenos días señor, aquí tiene el resumen de la misión Olimpo. Este es el jefe del equipo activo que podríamos utilizar. Tiene a su marido al teléfono, algo sobre mantenerlo al día. Además, tiene que firmar estos papeles sobre la nueva reforma de seguridad._

- _Me encanta los lunes, ¿nunca te lo había dicho?_ \- cogí primero los papeles y firmé rápidamente sabiendo que si Héctor lo había traído hasta mi ya estaban más que perfectos. - _¿Olimpo?_ \- señale la segunda carpeta. Él se encogió de hombros.

- _Todos tienen nombres de dioses romanos, nos pareció adecuado._ \- respondió, sonreí asintiendo y me puse el teléfono en la oreja.

- _Me he ido hace una hora, ¿qué ha hecho Niall?_ \- Héctor escondió una sonrisa apretando los labios.

- _Solo quería que supieras que el doctor ha decidido hacerle más pruebas a Louis. No le ha pasado nada nuevo, pero creen que ya debería haberse despertado. -_ hablo Zayn en voz firme.

- _Muy bien, yo acabo de llegar, intentare volver lo antes posible pero solo llevo aquí dos minutos y sé que eso va a ser difícil._ \- cerré los ojos un segundo

- _Tú no te preocupes por eso, sabemos que lo que haces es importante. Incluso Louis lo sabe. Si se despierta solo quiero que tú no te culpes por no estar aquí ¿vale? Todos hemos tenido que hacer sacrificios. Vuelve cuando tengas que volver, Niall y yo cuidaremos de Louis._

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, preguntándole al cielo como me podía merecer a este ángel en mi vida. Me aleje un poco dejando a los demás hablando sobre algo y susurre.

- _Te amo. Muchísimo. -_

_-Yo más. Mucho más. -_ respondió con una sonrisa.

**Zayn POV**

Deje el teléfono de vuelta a la mesa todavía sonriendo. Recuperé el libro de medicina que había dejado en la cama al lado de Louis y seguí leyendo en voz alta.

**"** El producto de secreción se elabora en los ácimos y luego se excreta por conductos intercalares, que se van uniendo para formar conductos cada vez de mayor calibre llamados intralobulillares, después interlobulillares, lobulares y por último forman un conducto principal que desemboca en el exterior o en una cavidad. Estas ramificaciones adoptan la forma como las ramas de un árbol. **"**

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el teléfono volviera a sonar. Miré la pantalla y lo cogí en seguida.

- _Hola preciosa, ¿qué tal te trata la maternidad?_ \- escuche una risa al otro lado.

- _No me acuerdo ni como me llamo._ \- respondió Tay todavía riéndose. - _¿Qué tal esta Louis?_ -pregunto en seguida.

- _Está mejorando, el medico ha dicho que ahora solo hay que tener paciencia pero que está seguro que va despertar en poco tiempo._

\- _¿Se sabe que ha sido?_

_-Todavía no sabemos, solo que es producto de su cerebro. Su cuerpo está en perfecto estado. -_ suspire cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Sabía que él podía estar escuchando y no me sentía bien hablando como si el no estuviera presente.

- _Ya veo, el cerebro puede ser un arma muy poderosa contra nuestro cuerpo. Ni con todos los avances tecnológicos que tenemos hemos averiguado hasta dónde puede llegar._ \- 

**Niall POV**

**"** Si un alfa entra en celo puede perder el control de sus facultades mentales, sobre todo si no ha habido una enseñanza previa. En ese caso es de vital importancia empezar por administrarle un calmante leve que contrarreste la adrenalina. A partir de ese momento el único fin es intentar que entre en razón y se someta a los pasos naturales de un celo. **"**

Leí la misma frase cinco veces antes de darme por vencido y levantarme de la mesa dejando el libro olvidado. Camine hacia la cocina, pensando en hacerme un té o quizás limpiar algo. Mi cerebro era un desastre y nada de lo que intentaba estudiar parecía quedarse de la manera adecuada. Lo recordaba, si, como recordaba todo lo demás, pero no estaba aprendiendo nada. 

Me perdí en mi mientras miraba la pared de la cocina sin poder evitar pensar en que quizás el problema de muchos médicos no tenía ni si quiera que ver con una enfermedad. Muchas veces residía en que los padres o tutores de algunas personas en realidad no se ocupaban correctamente de ellos y les tocaba a los médicos arreglar un problema que llevaba creciendo años y años. Como los ataques por un celo descontrolado, el uso de drogas, alcohol o ponerse en situaciones de peligro sin ninguna razón.

Escuche la voz de Zayn en el pasillo de arriba, como hablaba con Tay al parecer. Pensé en subir y preguntarle sobre la conversación cuando acabara, pero me obligué a volver a los estudios. Ahora tenía tiempo y a pesar de que mi cabeza no quería estar donde debía, tenía que aprender a trabajar bajo presión.

Cogí una barrita energética de las que comía Liam cuando decía no tener tiempo para comer de verdad y volví al salón. Me di por vencido con el libro que estaba leyendo antes y cogí otro de la misma serie, esta vez de celos de omegas. 

**"** Si es necesario se puede sedar a el omega cuando el medico vea prudente. **"** Cerré los ojos negando con la cabeza. En el caso de los alfas, se le preguntaba primero, se le ayudaba a entender por lo que estaban pasando y hasta se le ofrecían omegas prestados por el gobierno. Con los omegas solo repetía una y otra vez la posibilidad de sedarlos tantas veces como hiciera falta. Me dieron ganas de tirar el libro directo a la basura, pero en su lugar cogí un boli que tenía cerca y empecé a tachar todas las cosas horriblemente erróneas. **"** Si un omega tiene un nudo y una posterior marca de pertenencia se dará cuenta que esta es la mejor opción frente a las pastillas. Concebir sería el siguiente paso. **"** Taché toda la frase varias veces hasta que casi no se pudo leer lo que ponía abajo, tracé una flecha hacia al margen y escribí; **"** Investigar maneras seguras e indoloras para desaparecer por completo los síntomas de los celos. No sedar. Crear un grupo de alfas que ayuden a omegas. Concebir es opcional y completamente innecesario para la felicidad y plenitud tanto en alfas como en omegas. **"** Subraye esta última frase varias veces.

El siguiente párrafo hablaba sobre las horribles consecuencias de no unirse nunca. Saque otra flecha que me recordaba investigar esas consecuencias que estaba casi seguro que eran falsas. Seguí leyendo hasta que me picaban los ojos y casi había re escrito el libro entero. Descubrí que cambiar lo que esos imbéciles descerebrados habían escrito era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido. 

Por desgracia, había tenido que dejar de lado la investigación que había empezado con Louis como centro cuando me había encontrado con un muro. Sin cambios no había nada que investigar, nada que aportar. Hasta que había enfermado hace 48 horas, los días eran una copia del anterior. Sopese la idea de escribir lo que había pasado hasta ahora, pero no me sentía bien sabiendo que había una posibilidad de que no se recuperara.

Volví a la lectura con un libro nuevo sobre solamente teorías que todavía no habían sido probadas. Las primeras eran sencillamente estúpidas. Un doctor holandés que presentaba la idea de hacer unos estudios para encontrar el gen que podía hacer a los omegas más sumisos. Taché toda la página con una equis. La siguiente era principalmente inútil, una psiquiatra francesa que buscaba la correlación entre el color de los ojos de los omegas, alfas o betas y su naturaleza. Quizás sí que había , pero realmente no importaba mucho. Segui pasando paginas sin pararme en ninguna en especial. 

**Liam POV**

_-Entiendo su punto, pero es demasiado peligroso. Ya han demostrado más de una vez ser más inteligentes que nosotros. Hemos hecho todo lo posible para mantener nuestra información segura y aun así han llegado a ella, ¿y ahora vamos a dejársela en bandeja sin más?_ \- dije pasándome la mano por el pelo por décima vez.

- _Es justamente por eso que debemos presentar información real. Son demasiado inteligentes, se darán cuenta si es falsa._ \- respondió Kia. Era mordaz y firme en sus decisiones, por ello la había elegido como jefa de su departamento, pero ahora mismo solo quería gritarle.

- _Creo que Kia tiene razón. -_ dijo Héctor después de unos segundos. Resople mirándolo. - _Se que puede parecer una locura, pero esta gente realmente no parece saber que está haciendo. No creo que sepan que es una trampa hasta que sea muy tarde y estén atrapados._

- _Cincuenta agentes es una locura. Es más, de la mitad de todos los activos que tenemos. -_ solté sin dejar que Kia dijera nada más.

- _Por eso va a salir bien, tenemos que poner todo lo que tenemos en esta misión. No podemos luchar contra tantos frentes abiertos. Illustre tiene que ocupar todo nuestro tiempo y esfuerzo._ \- sabía que tenía razón. Mire a Héctor y luego a Kia. Por primera vez me dirigí al jefe de equipo de esta misión.

- _¿Qué le parece a usted agente? -_ el frunció los labios y se miró las manos un segundo.

_-Con el debido respeto señor, me parece una maldita locura._ \- alce las cejas sorprendido y espere a que siguiera. - _Creo que esta gente no merece tanto trabajo, con poner un rastreador en alguno de ellos no llevaran a su guarida._ \- asentí con la cabeza pensando en que esta era una razón por la cual yo era su superior.

- _¿Cree que puede llevar a cabo esta misión como la ha planeado la agenteEvans?_ \- el asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que su opinión no había cambiado nada sobre el plan. 

- _Me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos con la agente Evansantes de salir, señor._ \- respondió, le hice una señal con la cabeza y Kia se levantó para seguirlo, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola a su espalda.

_-Te ves como una mierda._ \- Héctor se recostó de la silla con una media sonrisa. 

Puse los ojos en blanco y me recosté con un suspiro.

- _Todo esto me pilla en el peor momento posible. Les dije a los chicos que me iba un par de hora y ya han pasado ese par de horas, ni siquiera ha empezado la misión y tengo la certeza de que algo va a salir mal. -_

- _Desde que casi me obligaste a trabajar para ti hace dos años nunca pensé que diría esto, pero de verdad necesitas un descanso. Y no hablo de un fin de semana o un día obligado por tu marido. Hablo de una temporada, un año. -_ le mire con un ceño fruncido

\- _¿Me estas echando de mi propia empresa?_ -

Se rio negando con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie.

- _La última vez que me escuché diciendo que mi mujer se iba a enfadar por romper otra promesa fue la última vez que lo dije para siempre._ \- me miro de repente muy serio. - _Vuelve a casa, disfruta de tu familia y ten más si se te presenta la oportunidad. Nada de esto es importante si lo vives solo._

Respire hondo asintiendo con la cabeza. Recordé el día que me contó la muerte de su mujer. Como había podido sentir su dolor, su perdida en mis propias entrañas. Le di un apretón en el hombro al pasar y respondí en voz baja.

- _Primero tengo que estar seguro que mi familia no está en peligro._ \- el no respondió.

Sali encontrándome con Kia de frente.

- _Señor tengo una mala y una buena noticia._ \- la mire con una ceja alzada esperando que siguiera. - _El equipo ya está en camino y podremos empezar la misión en media hora._ \- paro mirándome esperando una respuesta. - _Ayer alguien robo información de Illustre en Alemania a uno de los matones de Kurt. Ha dejado a diez muertos y uno de ellos era un infiltrado, nuestro._

Cerré los ojos y empecé a andar pasándome una mano por la cara. Quería pegarle a algo. Esa gente se iba a cargar un trabajo de años por no saber en dónde se estaban metiendo. Tenían que ser detenidos bajo cualquier concepto. No podía permitir seguir perdiendo agentes.

Le hice una señal para que me siguiera al centro de mando. 

- _Y hay más, señor, de los papeles que se llevaron estaba un almacén abandonado que le ganamos a Illustre hace más de seis meses. Héctor ha mandado a un equipo a llenarlo de ordenadores y discos duros para que parezca un centro de información._ \- 

- _Por favor, mantenme informado y no dudes en interrumpirme si muerden el anzuelo. Voy a hacer algunas llamadas._ \- se despidió con un "sí, señor"

Me metí en la primera sala vacía que encontré y le marqué a Zayn. Después de que me saltara el buzón de voz dos veces, probé con Niall.

**Niall POV**

La pantalla del móvil se iluminó llamando mi atención. Vi el nombre de Liam y descolgué en seguida.

\- _¿Niall? ¿Está todo bien? Zayn no me contesta._ \- dijo Liam con la voz tensa.

- _Si, si está bien, está hablando con Tay._ \- leí otra vez la frase que tenía señalada y fruncí el ceño.

- _¿Niall?_ \- la voz de Liam llego más alto. Estaba hablando, pero no le había oído absolutamente nada.

_-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?_ \- cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza. Tenía mucho que leer y entender.

- _Que, si le puedes decir a Zayn que me tengo que quedar un poco más, sé que os dije que no sería mucho, pero hemos preparado una misión de última hora para pillar al grupo que ha estado robando información y no debería irme en un momento tan crucial_. - respire hondo asintiendo con la cabeza olvidando momentáneamente que él no podía verme.

_-Está bien, se lo diré. No ha habido ningún cambio con Louis, pero creo que he descubierto algo que nos puede ayudar. Voy a hablar con el doctor para que me ayude a descubrir si es factible o no. No tardes y no te estreses mucho por favor._ \- susurre lo último con unas ganas horribles de abrazarle.

- _Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ¿sabes?_ \- sentí su sonrisa en la voz.

Me sonroje con fuerza y una sonrisa se abrió paso por mi cara hasta que no podía ser más grande.

_-Y yo de ti._ \- respondí mordiéndome el labio.

- _Volveré pronto, no soporto estar lejos y menos ahora._ \- 

- _Hasta ahora._ \- me costó colgar y volver al libro, pensando en todos los sentimientos que subían por el pecho. Dios, los quería tanto que dolía.   


Negue con fuerza y volví a la página que tenía abierta. Debía probar que lo que tenía Louis era en realidad fácil de curar. Me levanté y subí las escaleras de dos en dos directo a la habitación principal que le habíamos dejado al doctor y su hija. Lo encontré en el despacho.

**Zayn POV**

- _Y luego mi padre se pasó casi un mes sin dormir no más que dos o tres horas cada noche. -_ oí la voz de Jenna a lo lejos. - _Me acuerdo que mi madre lo pillo una noche llorando conmigo. No debería reírme de verdad que no._

- _Tenemos tanta suerte que Chris haya nacido con sueño._ \- se rio Tay. Hacia un rato que me habían contado como le habían puesto Christopher como segundo nombre y era el que más iban a utilizar. Querían recordar a Harry para siempre con su primer nombre, pero también querían que su hijo tuviera su propia historia y además dejarían que el decidiera cual utilizar cuando creciera.

- _Dile a Niall que cuando decida sobre que va a ir su tesis elija por favor investigar una cura para los cólicos en los bebés. Verle llorar y no poder hacer nada para aliviarle el dolor es lo peor que puedes sentir._ \- me apoye en la barandilla de la escalera mientras cambiaba el móvil de mano.

- _Hay muchas cosas que afectan a las personas día a día y parece que nadie quiere buscar una solución. Como la gripe común, los cólicos o las jaquecas_. - 

_-Las farmacéuticas no quieren que la gente deje de estar enferma, no les viene bien para su negocio._ \- respondió Jenna

- _Bueno, por suerte ya nosotros estamos más que fuera de la ley. Quizás podemos hacer algo para cambiarlo. -_ dije

- _La verdad es que personalmente empezaría por un medicamento seguro y sin efectos secundarios que pueda controlar un celo incluso cuando ya ha empezado._ \- Tay hablo con voz cansado. - _Que funcionara cuando empezaras a sentir los síntomas, que lo pudieras utilizar tantas veces como hiciera falta y que fuera lo suficientemente barato para que todos pudieran comprarlo._

- _Es un bonito pensamiento. -_ dije para mí. Era casi imposible poner de acuerdo a tanta gente. Entre médicos, empresarios y farmacéuticos que se lucraban con las pastillas anticonceptivas, las abortivas, los preservativos, las pastillas hormonales y un largo etcétera. 

_-Así que cuando consigáis que Illustre se muera por su propio veneno, quiero mis pastillas mágicas. Le diría a Jenn, pero ella también duerme dos horas al día._ \- me reí con ellas, escuchando la voz de Niall al fondo hablando también por teléfono.

- _Creo que todos alguna vez en nuestra vida hemos querido parar nuestro celo. Recuerdo una vez en la universidad, una de las nuevas profesoras era una omega, nadie lo supo hasta el día en que entro en un celo explosivo por culpa de unas pastillas anticonceptivas en plena clase. La pobre tuvo que literalmente huir de la universidad y pedir perdón por llevar a otros cuatro alfas a un celo. -_ le conté volviendo a entrar en el cuarto.

_-Y gracias al cielo que era una universidad del primer mundo, llega a ser cualquier otro país y esa pobre profesora podía haber sido violada y marcada sin su consentimiento. -_ asentí mirando a Louis que seguía dormido si moverse ni un centímetro. - _¿Como seria el futuro si todos pudiéramos controlar nuestro celo y cambiar nuestra naturaleza con solo unas pastillas?_

Sonreí con suavidad.

- _Seria todo un sueño._ \- respondí. Un silencio de un segundo se extendió por la línea. Me senté en el sillón al lado de la cama y deslicé mis dedos entre los suyos. - _Todo un sueño._ \- susurre.

Tay volvió a hablar sobre cómo te cambia físicamente el no dormir. Apreté su mano mientras escuchaba la risa de Jenn al comentario sobre las ojeras que compartían. Su piel estaba caliente y la palma de su mano sudaba. Fruncí el ceño y me levanté para ver su temperatura. Si tenía fiebre debía llamar al doctor. La pantalla mostraba que solo tenía 37.4, un poco alta, pero nada por lo que alarmarse. Toqué su frente y me reí cuando Tay hablo sobre los primeros pañales. Estaba rojo y tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad un poco mayor que esta mañana.

Le mire con el ceño fruncido unos segundos sin escuchar una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo Tay. Habia algo que se me estaba escapando y lo sentia realmente cerca, como cuando ves una imagen que esconde otra imagen y tardes unos segundos en descurbir la cara entre la maleza de unos arboles.

Pero cuando la ves por fin ya no puedes ver solo arboles nunca mas.  


Hice un sonido fuerte con la garganta y casi dejo caer el móvil.

- _Eso es, no me puedo creer que sea eso._ \- dije en voz alta cortando a Jenn en mitad de una frase.

\- _¿Perdón?_ \- dijo Tay divertida.

Me despedí con un simple **"** Lo siento chicas, tengo que dejaros **"** y salí corriendo hacia la habitación donde se quedaban el doctor y su hija.

**Liam POV**

_-Todo listo, señor._ \- asentí con la cabeza y no aparte los ojos de la pantalla.

- _Quiero a dos unidades en las dos salidas. Apoyo aéreo preparado. -_ dije por el micrófono que me había puesto uno de mis ayudantes en la solapa de la chaqueta.

- _Dos de los objetivos ya están en el punto de mira, señor, permiso para abatirlos._ \- los altavoces cobraron vida.

- _Permiso denegado, repito, permiso denegado. Ninguno de los objetivos debe ser abatidos._ \- respondí en voz firme.

- _Recibido. Cambio y corto_. -

Las cámaras eran de alta calidad al igual que los micrófonos, realmente parecía que iba caminando por un bosque de algún lugar de estados unidos, con un escuadrón armado persiguiendo a criminales.

_\- ¿Ya sabemos el número de personas?_

_-Por ahora solo estamos seguros de tres, la mujer a la entrada del bosque y los dos hombres en las afueras. No hemos podido interferir la comunicación aún._ \- respondió una de las informáticas del equipo de Kia.

Asentí de nuevo y me fijé en todo lo que pudiera ayudar. El lugar era perfecto para una emboscada. Con solo bosque alrededor, un edificio en apariencia de dos pisos, sin casi ventanas y solo dos salidas. Además, ellos no contaban los varios pisos bajo tierra que Illustre había construido para protegerse de un posible ataque.

Las imágenes en la pantalla temblaron varias veces antes de asentarse.

_-Alguien intenta entrar en nuestras cámaras, señor._ \- dijo otro hombre del equipo de informática.

- _Confió en que no se lo permitáis._ \- respondí.

- _Son realmente buenos, señor._ \- volvió a decir el mismo hombre moviéndose nervioso.

- _Si consigue romper el ultimo cortafuegos, reinicia el programa y tendrán que volver a empezar._ \- le mandó Kia

_-Las cámaras están en el mismo programador que la seguridad, quedaremos sin protección durante unos segundos._ \- dijo otra mujer.

_-Si, pero no están atacando nuestra base, si no en nuestras cámaras. Es más importante que no sepan quienes somos._ \- hable antes de que Kia pudiera responder.

_-Se acercan dos nuevos objetivos por el norte. Cambio._ \- se escuchó la voz del agente de nuevo

_-Todos a sus puestos, permiso para usar la fuerza. Sin daños graves._ \- dije lo último con más fuerza.

_-Si señor, cambio y corto._

- _¿Señor? Su marido por la línea tres._ \- mi secretaria llego extendiendo hacia mí un móvil.

- _¿Es urgente?_ \- le pregunte.

_-Ha dicho que no, pero que necesita hablar contigo cuando puedas._ \- pareció algo nerviosa, con razón. La sala estaba llena de alfas en tensión, debía ser incómodo para un omega que no estaba entrenada.

- _Está bien, dile que me llame en veinte minutos. Muchas gracias Noa, puedes volver al comedor._ \- le apreté la mano con suavidad y le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa un poco más relajada, pero aun así casi salió corriendo de la sala.

_-Tenemos problemas para mantener las imágenes, señor, todavía no sabemos que nos está interfiriendo la señal. -_ respondí solo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

_-Cuatro objetivos han entrado por el norte, a la espera de órdenes. Cambio._ \- hablo el agente por los altavoces.

_-Lleve a su equipo a la entrada sur, donde el francotirador no pueda veros. Equipo C preparados para intervenir cuando se le ordene. Equipo X y V en posición de defensa. Apoyo aéreo manténgase a la espera. Cambio y corto._ \- recité con firmeza.

Las imágenes cambiaron todas a la vez, mostrando a todos los equipos moverse en sincronía. Volvieron a temblar, pero esta vez después de un pestañeo, desaparecieron definitivamente.

_\- ¿Qué está pasando?_ \- dije intentado controlar mi voz y no ponerme a gritar.

Nadie dijo nada por casi un minuto donde solo se escuchaban el sonido del teclado y algún que otro susurro.

- _Tienen un inhibidor de frecuencias_ \- dijo un informático rápidamente. - _Las cámaras no funcionaran a partir de ahora. Los audífonos seguirán funcionando._ \- cerré los ojos respirando profundo antes de volver a hablar. - _Señor_. - dijo como una ocurrencia tardía. Ahora no podía importarme menos el título.

- _Equipo Olimpo, a partir de ahora debéis describir lo que veis, hemos perdido contacto visual._ _Cambio_.- mi voz sonó un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero ya estaban pasando cosas que escapaban de nuestro control y no había cosa que me ponía más nervioso.

- _Recibido. A la espera de movimiento, cambio._ \- recordé el comentario que este mismo hombre había hecho en la sala de reuniones y dudé durante unos segundos que su idea no era en efecto mejor que la mía.

_-Hay alguien intentando entrar en los ordenadores de manera remota, creo que podemos decir definitivamente que han mordido el anzuelo._ \- dijo Kia poniéndose a mi lado.

- _Sería mejor que tuviéramos imágenes, pero no puedo quejarme_. - susurre más para mí que para ella.

- _Movimiento confirmado, tres hombres y una mujer se dirigen a la sala de ordenadores por los pasillos oeste. Van armados._ \- dijo lo último con un poco más de fuerza. Puse los ojos en blanco y empecé a andar.

_-Siga informando agente. Cambio y corto._ \- respondí ignorando su más que palpable malestar a no poder matar a los sujetos lo antes posible. Ya había dejado claro antes de partir que no estaba de acuerdo en retenerlos. 

- _Procedemos a seguirlos._ \- se escuchó la respiración del agente y como daba alguna orden.

Una imagen diferente a las anteriores apareció de repente en las pantallas.

- _He podido reiniciar y conectar las cámaras del edificio que están conectadas por satélite, pero algunas están bloqueadas por un sistema exterior que todavía no he podido hackear._ \- explico otro informático.

- _Bien hecho agente, recuérdeme darle unos días por su trabajo bien hecho._ \- pase a su lado dándole una palmada en el hombro. 

Las imágenes estaban en blanco y negro y mostraban los pasillos del edificio por ahora vacíos. Los objetivos habían entrado y casi corrido a una de las habitaciones donde habían plantado uno de los cebos. Ordenadores. 

- _Quiero la imagen de la sala donde están ellos lo antes posible, por favor._ \- camine otra vez hasta la mitad de la sala.

_-El mismo IP que intenta entrar en nuestro sistema está bloqueando algunas cámaras, pero si se cree que con un troyano simple van saltarse mi seguridad son más idiotas de lo que pensábamos._ \- soltó una agente joven con rabia. Los demás pararon para mirarla sorprendidos, incluido yo. Ella pareció darse cuenta porque paro de teclear y levanto la vista completamente roja. - _Lo siento mucho, señor._ \- negué con la cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa.

_-Aprecio su esfuerzo, agente, siga así._ \- asintió todavía roja y pude escuchar un par de risas. - _Olimpo, ¿qué tenemos?_

- _Los cuatro objetivos se han separado. Dos se han encerrado en la sala de ordenadores y los otros dos están en la sala de disco duros. Cambio._ \- di un paso hacia delante interrumpiendo algo que estaba diciendo uno de los agentes que llevaban al apoyo aéreo.

- _Entren. Ahora. No pueden llegar a los discos duros o tendrán información que no deben caer en sus manos bajo ningún concepto._ \- casi grite.

_-Recibido. Cambio y corto._ \- se escucharon varias órdenes y después de casi dos minutos como intentaban tirar la puerta de la sala donde guardamos los discos duros. Las pantallas cobraron vida y se vio el pasillo donde el equipo olimpo cumplía órdenes.

_-Gracias, sigan así. -_ felicite en voz baja.

- _Han bloqueado la puerta por dentro. -_ apreté los puños respirando profundo. - _Entren en esa habitación ahora mismo, ¡es una orden!_ \- empecé a caminar de nuevo. Sabía que había sido mala idea poner información real, ahora no solo iban a tener ventaja si no que se lo habíamos dado sin más. _\- Equipo C, entren por el norte y apresen a los dos objetivos. Sin dañarlos. -_ concrete con fuerza.

_-Recibido. Procediendo a la extracción de dos objetivos, solicito apoyo aéreo._ \- una de las agentes que más extracciones había hecho desde que era jefe hablo y casi suspiro de alivio. Los equipos los elegían Héctor y muchas veces no me daba tiempo a contrastarlos. Hoy era uno de esos días, así que era una sorpresa agradable saber que había mandado a la mejor opción. Y me daba igual lo que pensaran algunos de mis agentes sobre mantener a esa gente a salvo, si queríamos hacer algún cambio debíamos empezar por dejar de matar indiscriminadamente como animales desquiciados.

- _Apoyo aéreo, quiero un helicóptero a diez kilómetros preparado para una extracción._ \- me giré después de hablar y vi como el equipo olimpo seguía intentando abrir la puerta. - _Apoyo aéreo en camino, equipo C proceda._

- _Recibi_...- la imagen y el sonido se cortaron de golpe. Todas las pantallas e incluso las luces se apagaron los treinta segundos más largos de mi vida.

_-No sé lo que está pasando, pero arregladlo ¡ahora!_ \- esta vez sí que grite. Kia salto a mi lado hacia un ordenador portátil que seguía encendido.

_-Están entrando en nuestro sistema, mierda, mierda, mierda. Jackson como han pasado el cortafuego, es imposible._ \- Kia tecleo a una velocidad de vértigo. - J _oder, señor están en nuestro sistema, tiene que sacar a todos de aquí, pueden vernos._

_-Equipo V y Y entrando como apoyo, señor. Cambio._ \- casi todos saltamos al oír la voz.

Algo que seguía funcionando. 

_-He conseguido bloquear algunas señales, pero no puedo hacerlo más rápido. -_ otro agente respondió, quitándose el sudor de la frente como si estuviera corriendo. 

- _Quiero a la mitad del equipo protegiendo nuestra información, Jackson, Kia sácalos del sistema, ya. La otra mitad quiero las comunicaciones funcionando, si esta misión se jode, ellos tendrán vuestras caras, nombres, dirección y familia en el punto de mira. Estáis luchando por vuestras vidas ahora mismo, quiero ver lo mejor de vosotros._ \- los tecleos volvieron a empezar y las cámaras funcionaron de nuevo en los siguientes dos minutos. Mostraban pasillos llenos de agentes intentando entrar en la habitación de los ordenadores.

_-Señor, los cuatro objetivos se han refugiado en la sala de los ordenadores, hemos destruido la sala de los discos duros, no lograron llevarse nada. Cambio._ \- llegaron los gritos del jefe del equipo olimpo.

_-Recibido, quiero a todos los agentes en los pasillos, nadie va a salir de ahí sin mi permiso. Equipo aéreo quiero a todas sus unidades sobre ese edificio._ \- todos empezaron a cumplir mis ordenes antes de que acabara de hablar.

Se oyeron tiros y mi espalda se puso tensa sin querer. Casi me llevo la mano a la cintura, solo el sonido despertó todo el entrenamiento militar en mi cerebro. Alguien salió de la sala disparando a dos agentes y abriéndose paso como si fuera su único objetivo en la vida. Llevaba una capucha. 

- _Permiso para abatirlo._ \- grito un agente.

_-Denegado._ \- respondí en el mismo tono. - _Repito, permiso denegado._ \- de repente todos los agentes cayeron de rodillas y las armas cayeron al suelo su vez. 

_\- ¿Qué coño?_ \- Kia dijo en voz alta mis pensamientos exactos.

Una ola de frio recorrió mi cuerpo y las rodillas me temblaron.

- _No puede ser.._.- solo conocía a una persona que era capaz de poner de rodillas a alfas entrenados solo con su voz. - _Quiero_...-me aclare la garganta y lo intente de nuevo. - _Quiero imágenes, quiero la cara de esa persona, ahora mismo. -_

- _Señor, el equipo aéreo pide.._.- le corte con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_\- ¡Me da igual!¡Quiero la cara de esa persona!_ \- sentí una parte de mi cerebro decirme que estaba alejándome de la profesionalidad que debía tener a pasos agigantados.

El agente me miro un segundo con los ojos muy abiertos y volvió al ordenador. Varias imágenes se mostraron en sucesión, un video a toda velocidad hacia atrás y por primera vez la imagen de dentro de la sala de los ordenadores.

Me cogí a la mesa que tenía delante e hice un sonido que no podía describir. La imagen mostraba a tres hombres mirando hacia una pantalla donde se podía ver una imagen mía hablando por teléfono. Si no recordaba mal, había sido de esta misma mañana. Pero eso no era lo que casi me hace caer de rodillas, si no el hecho de que el hombre a la izquierda era Harry.

**Niall POV**

_-Entonces, ¿es posible que con el historial que tenemos de Louis, podamos probarlo? -_

- _Es posible, si, pero veo casi imposible probarlo. Es decir, podemos descartar otras cosas, como la depresión por separación, un virus, una bacteria, alergias. Pero me temo que es imposible descartar enfermedades mentales, y teniendo en cuenta que las pastillas que tomaba podían tener efectos secundarios que desencadenaran reacciones químicas en su cerebro, hay una posibilidad de que sea una enfermedad mental._

- _Pero el no tiene antecedentes, sus padres no tenían enfermedades mentales y según su historial del ejercito tampoco sus abuelos o hermanos. Y si descartamos las pastillas, puede ser que solo sea..._ \- oí un golpe en la habitación de al lado y después de unos segundo Zayn entro con el ceño fruncido.

_-Acabo de hablar con Tay y Jenn, creo que tengo una idea de que le puede estar pasando a Louis_. - se pasó la mano por la pierna, como si se acabara de golpear y pude imaginar que al levantarse emocionado por contarnos que había descubierto se había golpeado algo. - P _or los síntomas y teniendo en cuenta que él y Harry tenían una conexión mental, demuestra que Louis tenia una fuerza mental increíble, puede estar en..._ -

- _Celo_. - acabe antes que él.

Me miro sorprendido y pestañeo varias veces.

- _Parece que nosotros también tenemos cierta conexión._ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

_-Podemos intentar algo con hormonas supresoras, eso hará que no haya peligro de un ataque al corazón y estabilizar su química cerebral modulando la actividad dopaminérgica._ \- hablo el doctor Thai sin dirigirse a nadie en especial. Su hija asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia su maleta.

- _Creo que tenemos todos lo necesario podemos empezar cuando queráis, pero tenéis que firmar algunos papeles. A pesar de que esto no es precisamente un caso normal, vamos a administrarle medicamentos que no son legales aquí en Canadá. Si seguimos adelante es que con el consentimiento completo. -_ hablo Violet.

- _Pero eso lo tiene que dar el alfa, en caso de que un omega este inconsciente y no pueda dar su consentimiento._ \- dijo Zayn. 

Puse lo ojos en blanco, estaba harto de esas leyes.

- _Ya que el alfa de Louis no podrá hacerlo, tendría que ser su padre o hermanos._ \- respondió Violet.

_-Dallon esta en Inglaterra, pero le podemos mandar los papeles por correo. ¿Podéis empezar antes de que los firme?_ \- hable un poco nervioso.

_-Si tenéis la certeza de que los va a firmar, si podemos empezar._ \- esta vez hablo el doctor.

_-Esta bien, yo me ocupo de los papeles, Zayn tu llama a Liam esto es importante y tiene que estar de acuerdo también. -_ dije mientras salía de la habitación dirigiéndome al salón a coger mi portátil.

**Liam POV**

Con el pelo largo, una barba poco cuidada y unas ojeras tan oscuras que parecía recién salido del hospital. Pero era él.   


Vivo.   


Y por lo que parecía trabajando para el enemigo.

- _El video entero._ \- dije con la voz estrangulada. El agente pareció entender porque retrocedió unos segundos y la imagen paso a ser un video.

Una de las personas pasaba videos tras videos por la pantalla mientras Harry se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta. El video donde le preguntaba a Zayn si estaba bien esta misma mañana de repente se escuchó. Harry se dio la vuelta con los ojos completamente rojos y miro la pantalla con una rabia palpable. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo que le habían hecho lo había cambiado tanto que ahora nos odiaba? Al siguiente segundo cayo de rodillas. 

- _Retrocede_. - ladre. - _Sube el volumen._

Justo antes de caer de rodillas había dicho su nombre, el de Louis.

_-No sabe que sigue vivo._ \- susurre.

- _Quiero las imágenes actuales, donde esta Harry ahora._ \- me gire hacia Kia que había hablado antes de que pudiera decir nada.

_-Ha escapado señor, no podíamos pararlo, parece tener un poder ilimitado sobre cualquiera. Solo tiene que decirlo y._..- corte al agente que había empezado a responder y pase al lado de Kia saliendo de la sala.

Abrí de golpe la puerta del despacho de Héctor, sabía que ahora estaría preparando las siguientes misiones.

- _Estas al cargo ahora. Harry está vivo y sabe que lo estamos también. Tengo que volver a casa, prepara una misión para encontrarlo, toda la información te la dará Kia._ \- el asintió con rapidez.

- _Ve con tu familia, Liam-_ respondió mientras salía al pasillo y casi corría hacia el aparcamiento a buscar a Fallon.

- _A casa. Rápido por favor._ \- le dije sin más y me tiré dentro del coche. El arranco sin preguntar. Saque el teléfono de la chaqueta y marque sin pensarlo.

- _Zayn_. - dije antes de darle tiempo a hablar. - _Zayn, él está vivo, está vivo. -_ no sabía si quería llorar o reír, creo que mi cara expresaba ambos sentimientos.

_\- ¿Liam? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién está vivo? -_ me respondió en voz baja, supuse que estaba en la habitación con Louis.

- _Harry. Le...le acabo de ver._ \- pare tapándome la cara con una mano. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo.

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que le acabas de ver? ¿Está contigo? Dios mío Liam ¿Harry está ahí contigo?_ \- escuche algo que se parecía mucho a un sollozo.

- _No, no, lo acabo de ver en una grabación, en la misión. La misión en la que intentábamos atrapar a la gente que está robándonos información. Harry está en ese grupo_. - antes de poder explicarlo el me interrumpió.

_\- ¿Harry está en contra nuestra?_ \- jadeo

_-Él no sabía que estábamos vivos. Nos escondimos ¿recuerdas? Nadie sabe que seguimos con vida excepto las chicas. No sabía que estábamos vivo Zayn, dios mío. -_ me reí sin poder evitarlo.

\- _¿Dónde está? ¿Sabéis donde esta? Tenemos que traerle aquí, ya sé lo que le pasa a Louis, Harry puede hacer que vuelva, estoy seguro._

_\- ¿Habéis descubierto que le pasa a Louis?_ \- mire el reloj para saber cuánto me faltaba por llegar. Fallon estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble, no había aminorado ni una vez y estaba seguro que íbamos al doble de velocidad permitida.

**Zayn POV**

_-Si, lo hemos descubierto._ \- salí de nuevo de la habitación, bajando por las escaleras de dos en dos. - Te pongo en altavoz. - llegue donde Niall que estaba mandando los papeles a Dallon.

_\- ¿Es Liam? ¿Ya le has dicho sobre Louis?_ \- dijo sin apartar la mirada del portátil. 

- _Está vivo Ni, Harry está vivo, estaba con el grupo ese que robaba información. ¡Está vivo! -_ sin soltar el móvil lo abrace con fuerza. Él se había quedado quieto con la boca abierta, literalmente. 

- _Pero...como...-_ balbuceo

- _Chicos, ahora podre poneros al día sobre lo de Harry, pero ahora tenemos que ayudar a Louis, ¿que habéis descubierto? -_ llego la voz apagada desde el altavoz del móvil.

_-Esta celo._ \- susurro Niall todavía con la boca semiabierta. - _Louis está pasando por un celo retenido._

La línea se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- _Tiene sentido, he leído sobre los celos retenidos y como te puede matar. Supongo que es lógico. Louis tiene una fuerza mental que jamás había visto, la conexión con Harry era de hierro, mantener un celo bajo control parece algo posible en su caso._ \- Liam razono en voz baja.

- _Hemos hablado con el doctor y dice que puede estabilizarlo con algunas medicinas, estoy enviado los papeles de consentimiento a Dallon, pensábamos que era el alfa mas cercano legalmente a Louis, pero si Harry está vivo, él podría controlar el celo de Louis._ \- hablo Niall a toda prisa.

_-No, no, no._ \- respondió Liam. - _No sé quién es ahora Harry, lo he visto y no se parece al Harry que conocimos. El está...-_ se calló un segundo. _\- Esta diferente ¿vale? Tampoco se donde esta exactamente, me vio hablando de Louis y al principio pensé que no nos recordaba, pero luego al oír su nombre se volvió loco. Hizo que sus compañeros y mis agentes cayeran de rodillas solo diciéndolo. Perdimos su rastro en el bosque, no sabemos dónde puede estar._

Niall y yo nos miramos con la misma expresión de dolor. Harry estaba por ahí, solo y perdido, sin saber que seguíamos vivos y buscándolo desesperadamente. Pero ¿cómo se vería desde fuera? ¿Creería que lo habíamos abandonado? Parecía que habíamos seguido con nuestras vidas, que ahora teníamos Stanley Company, una casa nueva, que habíamos seguido sin más. Pero no era así.

- _Tenemos que tratar a Louis, yo me ocupare de seguir el rastro de Harry desde casa. Encontrare la manera de contactar con él, tiene que saber que esta pasando realmente. Aunque haya cambiado, esta vivo y conseguiremos traer a nuestro Harry de vuelta._ \- hablo Liam en voz firme. - _Estaré ahí en cuarenta minutos, podéis llamarme para lo que necesitéis, la central sigue funcionando y tenemos al resto del equipo de Harry bajo custodia. Los traerán a la central y veremos si podemos sacarle más información._

- _Bien, podemos con esto._ \- susurre más para mí que para ellos. Liam colgó. Miré a Niall y le cogí las manos. El sonrió nervioso y volvió al portátil. Yo corrí a la habitación de Louis. 

Todos teníamos algo que hacer y este era el momento de demostrar que merecíamos a nuestra familia, sana y unida. 

  



	17. Capitulo 2 - Sol.

  


**POV Niall**

- _No puedo dar seguridad de que esto vaya a salir bien. En teoría, ha funcionado en cientos de ocasiones, pero esta vez es diferente. No le puedo preguntar al paciente si nota mejoría ni puedo prometer que si cae en el subespacio podremos sacarle sin Harry._ \- hablo el doctor en tono firme. 

Me pase la mano por la cara y camine nervioso. Estar en coma o dormido como estaba ahora era una cosa, pero entrar en un subespacio era otra. El cerebro de los omegas era especialista en proporcionar hormonas a un cuerpo que se mantiene a base de un ciclo de celos. Pero si esas hormonas se descontrolan, el cerebro prefiere protegerse y bloquear todos los sentidos. A pesar de ser todo lo contrario, al desconectarse del mundo, medicamente tienen una muerte cerebral. Nunca se ha demostrado que sea así, ya que pocos omegas sin unir vuelven del subespacio. Y los pocos que han vuelto han pasado tanto tiempo desconectados que viven como si nunca hubieran despertado, en estado vegetal sin ni si quiera recordar quienes son.

- _La alternativa seria dejarlo pasar el celo solo, encerrado en su mente. Y hay una posibilidad de que caiga en un subespacio también, aunque menor pero siempre la hay en un omega que pasa su celo solo._ \- hablo Zayn recostándose contra la pared mas cercana con los brazos cruzados.

_-Os podría decir que alguna de las dos es mas segura que la otra, pero después de la investigación que hemos hecho, realmente Louis es el primero en su especie. Si hay alguien más como él, no ha sido documentado._ -a pesar de que hasta ahora todo había sido profesional, cada vez podía notar como el doctor y su hija se sentían un poco más entregados a ayudar. Lo llamaba "El efecto Louis Tomlinson". Aunque no lo conocieran, estaban aquí dándolo todo para salvarlo, como todos nosotros que saltamos al vacío por el cuando nos lo pidió. Le seguiríamos hasta el fin del mundo, literalmente, solo por ser el. 

- _He mandado los papeles a Dallon, me ha llamado para decirme que ya los ha firmado y mandado de vuelta, llegaran seguramente mañana a primera hora. Liam también nos ha dado vía libre._ \- respire hondo mirando a Zayn. _\- Creo que lo mejor es que empecemos con las hormonas. Es lo menos invasivo y podemos seguir los cambios tomando pruebas de sangre cada cuatro horas._

- _También recomendaría que Zayn o Liam se acostaran junto a él. Que mantuvieran contacto piel con piel el mayor tiempo posible, a pesar de que las hormonas van a hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, son sintéticas si su cerebro produce más, agilizaría bastante el proceso._ \- hablo el doctor. - _Entonces, ¿los tres estáis de acuerdo en empezar el tratamiento hormonal?_

Los dos asentimos después de mirarnos. 

**POV Zayn**

Me senté al borde de la cama mientras Violet preparaba una vía nueva en el brazo de Louis. A pesar de que en los monitores no se notaba ningún cambio, podría jurar que había mas color en sus mejillas y sus ojeras no eran tan negras. Quizás es que lo estaba viendo desde otro humor, ya no sentía que caminábamos en la oscuridad. Si, había riesgos, tan grandes que podíamos perder a Louis cuando acabamos de recuperar en cierta manera a Harry, pero las cosas ya tenían un camino. Teníamos una posible cura para él, sabíamos que Harry seguía con vida. Era un comienzo, algo de lo que aferrarse. Niall seguía al teléfono con Dallon desde hace una hora, estaba de acuerdo con el procedimiento, pero estaba asustado como nosotros. Querían venir, estar a su lado, pero todos sabíamos que si salían de sea cual sea el lugar donde Liam los había mandado para que estuvieran seguros, lo más probable es que lo mataran. A los tres. 

Louis no se lo perdonaría. Así que en eso estaba Niall, intentando convencerles que a pesar de que era difícil. Tenían que escuchar a la parte lógica de su cerebro que les decía lo mal que podría acabar todo, y no a su parte irracional. La parte que solo quería estar al lado de Louis, cogiendo su mano y rezando a dioses que no creían.

Violet me miro antes de inyectar las hormonas, como dándome otra oportunidad de echarme atrás. Asentí con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sentí un pánico creciendo en mi estómago, sabía que era normal. Era una decisión grande, enorme, que no tenía ninguna seguridad de salir bien. Si no sentía miedo, es que me pasaba algo muy malo en la cabeza.

Le cogí la mano a Louis sin poder evitar pensar en mi realidad, en nuestra realidad. Habría personas ahora mismo de vacaciones, con una bebida en la mano y un libro en la otra, si ninguna otra preocupación que agregar algo de color a su piel. Habría otras que también estarían batallando con la muerte y otros que ya habrían perdido la batalla. Pero, aun así, me sentía realmente solo, no literalmente por supuesto. Liam y Niall eran un apoyo tan importante que ni siquiera podía pensar en no pasar todo esto a su lado. Era más una sensación de soledad hacia el mundo. Podíamos morir aquí, los cinco, en esta misma casa y el mundo seguiría girando. Ni si quiera ocuparíamos medio párrafo en un periódico ni un minuto en las noticias. Nada cambiaria. Y eso me producía la mayor sensación de soledad que jamás haya sentido. 

¿Qué estábamos haciendo si ni dando nuestras propias vidas íbamos a cambiar nada?

- _He sacada la primera muestra de sangre antes de las hormonas, he puesto un aviso en el móvil para hacer la próxima toma en cuatro horas, pero podéis hacerla cualquiera de los tres. Voy a seguir con la investigación y de paso a documentar lo que vayamos haciendo. Espero que no os importe que lo hagamos, el señor Tomlinson es un paciente entre mil._ \- la miré todavía un poco perdido en mis pensamientos y asentí.

- _Tendrás que hablar con Liam sobre documentarlo, puede haber algunas pegas por el tema de seguridad._ – respondí. No es que no confiara en ellos, pero en los círculos que nos movíamos, cualquier paso en falso podría ser fatal para nosotros.

- _Muy bien, nos vemos en un par de horas._ \- me sonrió y salió de la habitación en silencio. Debía reconocer que tener a una beta entre nosotros era relajante. Nada de luchas biológicas ni reacciones sin sentido. Me sentía mas a gusto teniendo a alguien como ella ayudando a Louis que cualquier otra persona. No sabía que habíamos hecho para merecer tener al doctor y a su hija en nuestras vidas en este momento, pero daba las gracias cada vez que me acordaba.

**POV Niall**

- _Te entiendo, Brendon, créeme que lo hago. Se que ahora mismo solo quieres tenerlo cerca, por si al final son los últimos momentos de su vida, pero imagínate por un segundo que el sobrevive y tu no. Que el pequeño Will le pasa algo. No podéis comprometer vuestro lugar seguro porque después me temo que Liam no va a poder encontrar otro lo suficientemente rápido y menos con todo lo que está pasando con Harry._ \- me pase una mano por los ojos, reuniendo toda la paciencia que tenía. 

_-No es justo Niall, no es justo que William no pueda salir de casa ni para poder estar junto a su tío en sus peores momentos. Si nos vamos y comprometemos este sitio, podemos quedarnos con vosotros, según me cuenta Dallon tenéis una casa cerca del trabajo de Liam donde estáis seguros. Incluso podríamos ayudar poniéndonos a trabajar, hacer algo._ \- respondió en seguida.

- _Aquí no estamos cien por cien seguros y mucho menos para tener un niño al que proteger. Allí tenéis a casi veinte agentes solo centrados en protegeros. No podemos traer a toda esa gente aquí sin levantar sospecha, Liam tardó seis meses en montar vuestra tapadera._

_\- ¡Él es mi familia! No tienes mas derecho a estar con el que yo._ \- me quite el teléfono de la oreja y mire hacia los lados sin creerme lo que estaba pasando.

- _Mira..._ \- empecé a decir. 

\- _¿Niall? Soy Dallon otra vez, te pido perdón en nombre de mi marido que ahora mismo va salir a tomar el aire en el balcón y a dejar de ser un pedazo de mierda con las personas que nos han mantenido vivos._ \- sabía que estaba hablando mas con Brendon que conmigo. - _De verdad que sentimos mucho todo lo que esta pasando con Harry y haremos todo lo posible para ayudar. Aunque eso sea quedarnos al margen. Por favor llámanos si hay algún cambio con Louis o si necesitas algo más de nosotros._

_-Claro, Dallon. Yo también siento mucho que no podáis estar aquí junto a Louis en estos momentos tan difíciles, no puedo imaginarme lo duro que seria para mi no poder estar con mi familia cuando mas me necesita._ -respiré hondo y seguí caminando.

_-No te preocupes por nosotros ahora, estamos bien y lo mas importante es que Louis se ponga bien._ \- asentí, aunque sabía que no me estaba viendo. - _Volveremos a llamar mañana si no recibimos noticias, se que puede ser difícil acordarse de llamar. Os queremos._

Respondí con un igualmente y colgué. Me quede mirando a la pared de la biblioteca en el salón unos minutos pensando en que era tan extraño estar donde estaba. Hacía unos años mi mayor preocupación era hacer todo lo contrario de lo que mis padres decían, estudiar y tocar la guitarra. Quizás salir con algún alfa peligroso solo por la sensación, como era ver un beta con un alfa. Mi vida era tan normal y con tan pocas complicaciones que tenia el privilegio de aburrirme. De no hacer nada, de despertarme y planear un día lleno de comida para llevar y videojuegos.

Ahora cada día que me despertaba podía ser el último día que veía a Liam, un alfa que me quería en su vida junto a su pareja también alfa. ¿Qué pensaría mi madre? Me la podía imaginar atragantándose con su propia saliva. Y luego estaba Louis. Si fuéramos planetas, Louis seria nuestro sol. Todo giraba a su alrededor. El primero en ser atrapado en su gravedad había sido Harry. Dios, había caído tan fuerte. Solo en dos meses ya estaban unidos, había oído historias así. De parejas que parecían predestinadas desde hace siglos a encontrarse. Luego había venido yo. No pude evitarlo, cuando me soltaron al vacío, mi realidad, mi futuro y mis planes se había esfumado ante mis ojos al descubrir que era un omega. Siempre había pensado que ser un beta había sido solo karma hacia mis padres, que deseaban tanto tener un alfa, que despreciaban tanto a los omegas. 

Y luego yo era un omega. No sabia que sentir, que pensar, que hacer a partir de ahora. Pero ahí estaba Louis, con una sonrisa, ofreciéndome su vida entera a cambio de nada. Luchando por mi cuando ni yo sabía que existía una lucha. Sin poner ninguna pega, sin juzgar ni esperar nada a cambio. ¿Cómo alguien podría resistirse a alguien como él? Cada vez que sonreía, sentías que había alguna razón para ser feliz. Liam y Zayn solo tuvieron que dejarse llevar. Y fue tan fácil, ¿Qué podía salir mal si era Louis el que te lo decía?

Si, definitivamente, Louis era nuestro Sol y nosotros sus planetas.

**POV Zayn**

- _Y luego, justo al mismo tiempo como si fuera una película, Liam nos llamó. Tenía el móvil en la mano, marcando su número. Te juro que fue como una experiencia paranormal._ \- hable en voz baja contra su pelo. Como nos había recomendado el doctor, estábamos empezando una rotación entre Liam y yo para estar siempre en contacto con Louis. 

Ahora me tocaba a mí, lo tenía recostado contra mi pecho y mientras le contaba cosas que habían pasado. Si, sabía que no había ninguna prueba de que me estuviera oyendo, pero era lo menos que podía hacer. 

_\- Así que conteste enseguida y empiezo hablar. Pero el me corta y me dice "Esta vivo, Zayn, él está vivo" y por supuesto que yo pensé que estaba hablando de Harry, pero aun así le pregunté. Porque, ¿te imaginas que no fuera el y yo me pongo ya a bailar la macarena para que luego me diga que esta hablando de, yo que se, algún otro hermano perdido que tienes? Me hubiera dado algo._ -me reí solo obviando la parte de mi cerebro que me decía que, si cualquier persona me viera ahora, pensaría que estaba realmente loco. - _Niall y yo nos quedamos literalmente con la boca abierta mirándonos como dos tontos. Yo balbucee algo que ni recuerdo y me puso la típica cara de llanto mezclada con sonrisa. Me hubiera reído si hubiese sido otra situación. Y bueno, en resumen, que Harry está vivo, cariño. Y tiene lógica, porque no hay nadie mas en el mundo que hubiera vuelto de entre los muertos solamente para buscarte. No se lo digas a Niall, pero creo que es la persona que mas te ama en todo el universo. Por ahora claro, dame tiempo_. - le di un beso suave contra la frente. 

– _Y me puse a pensar, desdés que descubrí que estaba vivo, que tendríamos que empezar a planear un par de cosas. Porque esta claro que debemos unirnos contigo y con Niall, pero ¿Qué pasa entre nosotros? ¿Tendremos esa conexión que tenéis o seremos mas como lo éramos antes Liam y yo? También esta el tema de celos. Quiero decir, estoy completamente feliz con pasar mi celo con cualquiera de vosotros, pero ¿haremos un calendario o algo así? ¿Lo haremos por turnos? ¿Los cinco?_ \- abrí mucho los ojos imaginándome la escena mas parecida a una película porno que a la realidad. - _Eso sería interesante cuanto menos._ \- sonreí otra vez negando con la cabeza. - _Quizás si este funcionando porque hace bastante tiempo que no pensaba en nada que tuviera que ver con el sexo y solo acostarme a tu lado ya me ha convertido de nuevo en un adolescente hormonado. Habría que embotellar tus hormonas y venderlas como afrodisiaco._

\- _¿Cariño, has desayunado hoy? ¿Te encuentras bien?_ \- Niall entro mirándome con una expresión entre preocupada y divertida.

- _Siempre llegas en un momento muy extraño de la conversación, debo decir que empieza a parecer que lo haces apropósito._

Se rio negando con la cabeza, pero pude notar que había algo que le preocupaba.

- _Ven, siéntate con nosotros, ¿Qué tal ha ido la conversación con Dallon y Brendon?_ \- pregunte cogiendo su mano y tirando hacia mí.

Bufo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_-Increíble, solo he visto a Brendon dos veces y ya creo que me odia._ \- sonrió mordiéndose el labio como hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

_-Ni, amor, no creo que exista ser humano capaz de odiarte. Solo están preocupado, estresado, seguramente con el síndrome de la cabaña. Es normal que reacciones de una manera especial. Mucha suerte hemos tenido con las chicas, que incluso después de un parto y un niño con cólicos no han intentado matar a alguien._ \- se rio recostando su cabeza de la cadera de Louis. No pude evitar recordar durante un segundo nuestra última noche en Nueva Esperanza. Cuando pudimos por fin hablar como personas normales, hacer planes y confiar en que el futuro seria mejor que el presente.

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, sabiendo que ahora no servían de nada. Ahora necesitábamos tener fe, en que Louis mejoraría, en que Harry encontraría la manera de volver a su hogar y en que superaríamos esto como una familia.

Por qué principalmente, no existía otra opción.

**POV Liam**

Me recosté de la silla haciéndola girar un poco hacia la derecha. Ya llevaba así dos horas. Había llegado hace más de cuatro. Los chicos seguían con las pruebas e intentando ayudar en todo lo que pudieran al doctor y a su hija mientras yo vigilaba los interrogatorios a los amigos o ayudantes o lo que fueran de Harry. 

Héctor estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, no podía negarlo. Pero las ganas de estar ahí y sacarles las respuestas de una mala manera no habían desaparecido. Hacía diez minutos que había vuelto a llamar a Kia para pedirle un coche. Cada vez que alguno de esos hijos de puta sonreía y se negaba a contestar, las ganas de hacer cosas realmente malas volvían. Pero como ya había dejado claro Kia, Héctor y hasta el propio Zayn, si cruzábamos la línea de la tortura seriamos igual de malos que contra lo que estábamos luchando. 

Además de que esta gente parecía no ser de los malos. Parecían más gente sin conocimiento y que lo habían pasado suficientemente mal como para no confiar ni en su sombra. No podía evitar pensar que podríamos ser ellos sin ningún problema. Si todo lo de Nueva Esperanza no hubiera pasado, sería imposible ser tan poderosos como éramos ahora. Sin Stan Lee, estaríamos perdidos en una realidad que no merece la pena vivir.

Las cámaras cobraron vida otra vez mostrando a un Héctor en apariencia tranquila entrando en la sala de interrogatorio. No había ninguna diferencia con la típica sala de interrogatorio de las películas, con su ventana de cristal reflectante, sus tres paredes de color oscuro y su mesa de metal con sus dos sillas realmente incomodas a juego. Esta vez solo había una silla, para Héctor. Su acompáñate ya venía con su silla.

_-Bueno, señor Zeus. Me temo que no podemos hacer nada con su pedido de abogado. Por dos razones muy simples. La primera es que nosotros no somos la policía, no nos interesa un juicio y sinceramente, nada de lo que hacemos es estrictamente legal._ \- dejo un café que llevaba en la mano en la mesa. Ya le había visto hacer esto antes, si traía comida o una bebida es que iba para largo. Héctor era nuestro mejor agente interrogando, tenía la paciencia más infinita que jamás haya visto. - _Y la segunda es que para llamar a un abogado tengo que dar unos datos mínimos como el nombre de la persona, cosa que todavía no se por supuesto. Tampoco es que no lo haya intentado encontrar por mi cuenta, da la casualidad de que su cara no aparece en absolutamente ninguna base de datos. Y eso que como le he dicho no seguimos los caminos legales. Aunque teniendo en cuenta como nos conocimos es algo que no sorprende._ \- se calló mirándolo con una mueca de tranquilidad. Era la viva imagen de una persona un domingo en su porche con un café y pocas ganas de moverse para nada más que ver el paisaje. - _No crea, por favor, que por ser personas de dudosa legalidad somos cavernícolas. No vamos a meterle la cabeza en agua helada o quitarle las uñas, aunque mi compañero quiera hacerlo con muchas ganas._ \- guiño un ojo la cámara sacándome la primera sonrisa a medias desde hace semanas.

Volvió a reinar el silencio, con Héctor bebiendo tranquilamente su café mirando a Zeus directamente a los ojos sin el menor indicio de incomodidad.

Todo lo contrario, al sujeto que interrogaba, que a pesar de su movilidad reducida no dejaba de retorcerse y mirar a los lados. Estaba claro que tenía cierta experiencia en someterse a una cantidad de presión lógica, pero no era ningún experto. Se le notaba como se le acababa la bribonería, segundo a segundo. Ya llevaban casi cinco horas de interrogatorio. Cada vez que se acababa el café, la comida, el dulce que había traído cambiaba de sala de interrogatorios. En total estaba con ocho interrogatorios simultáneos.

- _Bueno, señor Zeus ha sido un placer, de nuevo. Volveré en un rato ¿quiere que le traiga algo?_ \- como las otras incontables veces, el solo había resoplado. Pero esta vez se pudo oír también una queja velada. Casi como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar. A Héctor se le iluminaron los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que Zeus negó con la cabeza que había dejado caer hacia delante. - _Como quiera, no dude en llamarme si necesita algo._ \- se fue con una sonrisa. Al cruzar la puerta mire a la siguiente imagen que mostraba el pasillo.

_-Créeme Liam, si creyera que esta gente tuviera una pizca más de maldad, le sacaría la información de otras maneras. Pero solo veo a ocho jóvenes asustados con demasiada confianza en su cruzada._ \- 

Le di a un botón en el teclado con fuerza.

- _Ellos saben dónde está Harry o por lo menos que paso en estos meses, tenemos que hacerlos hablar._ \- dije con fuerza.

El miro hacia la cámara.

- _Entonces vamos a darles una habitación, una comida en condiciones y confianza. Nunca he fallado leyendo a las personas, ni en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ni antes. Esta gente no son la amenaza real. Y tú también lo sabes_. - empezó a caminar sin esperar una respuesta a por la siguiente habitación.

Respire hondo, calmando las ganas de romper algo. Ya Zayn tenía muchas ganas de tener una de nuestras discusiones históricas por mi falta de control de la ira. 

Y como si pudiera oír mis pensamientos, entro al siguiente segundo en la habitación.

- _¿Qué tal vamos?_ \- dijo haciendo equilibrio con un plato y dos vasos en las manos.

- _Podría ir mejor._ \- respondí controlando lo mejor que pude mi tono.

- _Ya, va realmente mal. Puedo notarlo en tus hombros. Casi no te veo el cuello cariño._ \- puso el plato y los vasos sobre la mesa. Se puso a mi lado y paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros bajándolos con suavidad. - _A ver si adivino, ¿Héctor no quiere electrocutar a los chicos?_ \- le miré intentando que fuera una mirada enfadada, pero solo pude reírme.

- _¿Es mucho pedir?_ \- susurre acercando el plato con un trozo de lasaña que había hecho Niall el finde semana pasado.

\- _¿Podemos tomarnos un descanso y hablar sobre Louis? El doctor y su hija no deja de hacerle pruebas y realmente me gustaría saber que están haciendo. No es que no confié en ellos, bueno realmente es que no confió en nadie._ \- asentí antes de que acabara.

- _No te preocupes, que no lo diga no significa que no los tenga más que vigilados. Prefiero quedarme la información que he encontrado, no quiero poneros nerviosos ni que se cree un ambiente negativo hasta que sepan que le pasa a Louis y como curarlo._ \- hizo un ruido con la garganta y se sentó en mi regazo.

- _Realmente no sabes si esa gente es de los malos, pueden ser gente como tú y como yo hace tres años en el campamento. Debemos tratarlos con cuidado, pero sin focalizar toda la rabia y miedo en ellos. No son los culpables, por ahora._ -seguí comiendo intentando no pensar en que iba necesitando a alguien a quien culpar. La ansiedad de no tener a un culpable iba siendo cada vez más fuerte. – _¿Algo nuevo sobre Harry?_

Negue con la cabeza masticando. 

El respiro hondo y se recostó en mi pecho. Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que acabe de comer. Zayn no era un omega, pero solo su presencia hizo que mis instintos más salvajes se fueran por la ventana. Sabía que a veces ese instinto era útil, cuando teníamos que tomar decisiones de vida o muerte en segundos, pero cuando había que mantener la calma y pensar en frio se volvía insoportable. Mi padre me llamaba yanqui de la adrenalina y fue una de las razones por las que decidí el ejercito después de acabar de estudiar. 

_-Voy a ver si el doctor necesita algo de ayuda. Niall todavía no se ha despertado, ha tenido unos días que no duerme bien así que hoy voy a dejar que duerma hasta tarde._ \- negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. - _Sueno como una madre._ \- le sonreí mientras dejaba un beso suave en mis labios. - _Y relájate, deja que Héctor haga su trabajo y tu mantén el orden..._

- _...eso es lo que hace un buen jefe. -_ termine la frase que me había dicho miles de veces. Me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Me bebí el zumo que me había dejado sobre la mesa y cerré los ojos un minuto hasta que sonó el teléfono. 

Lo cogí en el segundo tono.

- _Ya sé que no estabas viendo las cámaras porque si no ya tendría veinte llamadas perdidas._ \- me enderece de golpe. - _La chica ha hablado._

\- _¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Sabe donde esta Harry? ¿Qué sabe de lo que le paso?_

- _Liam por el amor de dios, esta en video. Míralo. Yo me voy a mi casa a dormí._ \- me respondió con un suspiro.

_-Espera, espera. Lo siento._ \- solté antes de que pudiera colgar. - _Lo siento ¿vale?_

Se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

- _Lo sé, no te preocupes. Después de que duerma unas horas te llamo y hablamos sobre ello._ \- y colgó.

Teclee con fuerza retrocediendo el video de la sala tres hasta que Héctor entro por la puerta. Le di a reproducir con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- _Así que, Artemisa ¿no?_ \- empezó con una sonrisa. - _¿Qué tal vamos? Me han dicho que me has llamado, me tocaba ir a por la merienda, pero me han insistido._

La chica que estaba sentada delante del parecía entre enfada y a punto de llorar. Su pelo corto de color blanco estaba despeinado hacia todos lo lados. Estaba sentada recta en la silla, pero tenía los hombros caídos.

- _No se quien era. Es más, no se quién es. No sé nada de él, nadie sabía una mierda del ¿vale? No sé qué os habrá hecho, pero es un tío turbio. -_ empezó a hablar en un tono agudo. - _Nadie sabía de donde había salido ni como se llamaba. Vale que utilizábamos nombres falsos, pero no somos imbéciles todos teníamos una póliza, nos conocíamos mejor de lo que queríamos aparentar menos él. Cuando lo busque no había ni siquiera una foto ¿vale? No sé quién coño es._

Héctor se recostó, sabía que estaba utilizando toda su fuerza para no parecer interesado en lo que estaba diciendo.

- _No la creo, señorita Artemisa._ – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- _No me llamo Artemisa, me llamo Carol. Caroline Salvan, ¿vale? Soy española. Me podéis buscar seguro que tenéis mejor tecnología que nosotros. Yo me metí en esto por mi madre, pero no se en lo que estéis vosotros._ \- se inclinó hacia delante. - _Y si sois los hijos de puta que casi la matan, podéis seguir esperando porque no os voy a decir donde esta._

Fruncí el ceño, había algo que no estaba entendiendo. Y por la cara de ligera sorpresa que puso Héctor estábamos pensando en lo mismo.

- _¿Quiénes exactamente piensas que somos?_ \- dijo Héctor en voz baja.

_-Esa gente mal de la puta cabeza, los que estáis intentando cambiar a la fuerza la naturaleza de las personas._ \- dijo con asco.

Héctor asintió lentamente. Miro hacia la mesa casi un minuto y luego se recostó asintiendo de nuevo.

- _No somos Ilustres, señorita Salvan._ \- ella puso cara de sorpresa, miro alrededor y luego a Héctor de nuevo.

\- _¿Entonces quien mierdas sois y porque nos habéis secuestrado?_ \- respondió casi enfadada.

- _Empecemos por el principio. Dices que no sabes nada sobre el hombre que llamabais Fénix._ \- le pregunto Héctor más serio que antes.

- _Absolutamente nada, mira te lo voy a explicar desde el principio. Este tío, Zeus, me vino a buscar mientras huía con mi madre, me dijo que podía ayudarnos. Y lo hizo, protegió a mi madre y nos llevo con otra gente que también huía. Algunos venían y se iban antes de que me diera cuenta, otros como Fénix solo venían, hacia su trabajo y se iba. Ni si quiera hablaba si no era necesario. Y tenia estas cosas que te pasan mientras duermes, que tienes pesadillas horribles y te levantas gritando sin saber dónde estás._

_-Terrores nocturnos._ \- respondió Héctor automáticamente.

-E _so, bueno casi no dormía con nosotros, pero en una misión lo tuvo que hacer y casi me mata de un susto. Después de eso no volvió a dormir en nuestra presencia. Ni siquiera hablamos, creo que tenía algo contra los omegas ¿sabes? Siempre intentando protegerme como si fuera una damisela en apuros. Y olía a unido, pero nunca vimos ningún omega. Es decir, vi como desarmaba a un tío alfa como de nivel diez mil solo con la voz, era poderoso de la hostia. Así que siempre pensé que tenia una omega en su casa en el sótano o algo así. Pero no olía a omega nunca, incluso creo que olí un celo o algo así pero nunca fue con un omega ni nada. Se inyecto un tranquilizante y siguió con su vida.-_ puse una mueca y senti un dolor abrise paso por mi pecho. Harry habia estado sufriendo, mucho. _  
_

- _Está bien, está bien._ \- le hizo parar Héctor. Hablaba rápido casi sin respirar y moviendo las manos sin parar. - _Entonces no hay ninguna posibilidad de que sepas donde ha ido._ \- no sonó mucho como una pregunta.

- _No, bueno yo no, pero Zeus sí. Él nos hizo llevar estos localizadores tan incomodos, ni yo he descubierto como quitarme esta mierda, pensé que era por seguridad, pero luego le oí decir que era por si nos capturaban saber donde estaba la gente mala._ \- se levantó la manga de la chaqueta y mostro un tatuaje de un arco. - _No son tatuajes normales ¿sabes? A veces me pican y estoy segura que me han dado alguna descarga o algo._

Héctor le cogió el brazo y lo estudio antes de levantarse y irse sin mirar atrás.

- _Kia, creo que tenemos una brecha de seguridad. -_ dijo lo más calmado que pudo. Se paso la mano por el pelo y resoplo. La voz de Kia se oyó a los pocos segundos.

- _No, no la tenemos, señor. Al entrar les pase un imán demasiado potente como para que nada sobreviviera. Pasa el mecanismo que lee las pulseras por su muñeca, si suena un pitido es que emite algún tipo de señal. Pero ya he hecho la prueba, solo hazla para quedarte más tranquilo._ \- oí la sonrisa en su voz. 

Héctor volvió a entrar en la habitación. Carol le estaba mirando desconfiada, pero dejo que le cogiera de nuevo el brazo y le pasara el aparato que no hizo ni el más mínimo sonido.

- _Así que Fénix tiene uno de estos._ – Empezó Héctor. Carol asintió. - _Vamos, de pie. Sígueme._

Ella pareció dudar, pero luego hizo lo que le dijo. 

Ahora estaba algo perdido no sabia que estaba haciendo sacándola de la sala. Podía ver cosas que nos pondrían en peligro.

Camino por el pasillo en silencio sin perder la velocidad y se paro enfrente de la sala de Zeus. 

- _Quiero que me sigas el juego, si no lo haces no creo que podamos ayudarte, ¿me has entendido?_ \- ella volvió a asentir, pero esta vez si que se le notaba cierto miedo. - _¿Cuál es el nombre real de Zeus?_

Ella frunció el ceño y pensó mirando al suelo.

- _Erik_. -dijo sin más.

Héctor asintió y entro sin decir nada más cogiéndola del brazo y metiéndola en la habitación con fuerza.

- _Muy bien, Erik, aquí tenemos a la encantadora Carol, con a que llevo hablando un rato y creo que os vendría bien tener una conversación a solas._ \- empujo a Carol hasta que estuvo sentado frente a Erik. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta

\- _¿Qué has hecho?_ \- dijo el en voz baja con los ojos muy abierto.

_-No son ellos, me lo han dicho, no son ellos. No nos han hecho nada tío, no te parece raro no es su estilo, ellos nos habrían..._ -

_\- ¡Cállate! -_ grito Erik. – _Calla, dios, calla no te das cuenta que..._ -él también se calló de golpe, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. - _Te están utilizando, te han traído aquí porque se han dado cuenta que no puedes cerrar la maldita boca y piensan que vas a hacerme hablar, aunque sea sin querer._

Ella le miro unos segundos con cara de asco.

- _Pues tienen razón._ \- dijo poniéndose de pie y dando un golpe en la mesa. - _Te crees muy especial ¿no? Porque sabes tantas cosas de espías y toda esa mierda._ \- se dio la vuelta y miro a todas las paredes. - _Tío, el de antes, que sepas que la única manera de rastrear al que os falta es con su portátil._

\- _¡Cállate maldita sea!_ \- grito de nuevo Erik.

- _¿O si no que?_ \- grito de vuelta Carol. - _No eres mi puto superior, ni mi padre, ni nada para mí. ¿Te crees que por ayudarme te debo algo? Me ayudaste para utilizarme, no te debo una mierda._ \- Héctor sonrió desde fuera y miro a la cámara con una ceja alzada. 

- _Sabia que no debía confiar en una omega._ \- dijo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera. Carol le miro un segundo sin decir nada y al momento siguiente Erik estaba en el suelo. Sabía que le iba a pegar antes de que lo hiciera. Esa calma demasiado controlada era una alarma en mi cabeza. Con un movimiento directo y certero le pego una patada en toda la cabeza. Me alce un poco como si pudiera hacer algo. Héctor entro antes de que pudiera hacer algo más. Pero parecía más calmada que nunca.

- _A ver como te levantas ahora, gilipollas._ \- dijo en voz baja y con los brazos cruzados saliendo de la habitación apartándose de la mano que Héctor intentaba ponerle en el hombro para calmarla. 

Erik estaba en el suelo, efectivamente sin poder moverse. No sabíamos qué tipo de lesión tenia para ir en silla de ruedas, pero al parecer no podía mover ni si quiera el tronco. Se limpio la sangre de la ceja y parecía a punto de matar a alguien.

Héctor lo puso de nuevo en la silla de rueda y le miro a los ojos mientras hablaba.

- _Si vuelves a faltarle el respeto a un omega en mi presencia vas a pasarte lo que te queda de vida comiendo por un tubo._ \- le susurro. Hasta a mí me recorrió un escalofrió.

Después salió de la sala y sin tocar a Carol la acompaño de nuevo a su sala.

- _Hablare con mi jefe e intentare que para esta noche duermas en una habitación. Cuando vuelva quiero que me digas el nombre del resto y si alguno de ellos es la mitad de imbécil que Erik._ \- ella asintió todavía con los brazos cruzados y sentada como si fuera su casa.

_-Lo que sea._ \- dijo sin mirarle. A pesar de hacerse la fuerte, cualquiera podía notar como se mordía el labio con fuerza para evitar llorar. 

Corté el video cuando Héctor salió de la sala y me levanté de un salto. Había trabajo que hacer.

**POV Niall**

Abrí los ojos sin darme cuenta que me había dormido para encontrarme a Violet metiendo un tubo de sangre recién sacado de Louis. Pestañee y murmure algo parecido a un "Hola"

- _Hola señor Horan, hemos sacado varios viales de sangre para empezar con algunas pruebas, mi padre ya ha hecho casi todas las que necesitamos para estar seguro de que esta mejorando. Me ha pedido que os diga que os espera en el salón para daros algunas noticias. -_ me sonrió y salió de la habitación. A pesar de haberle dicho mas de dos veces que me llamara Niall, los dos era increíblemente serios y seguía llamándonos por nuestros apellidos, excepto Louis al que algunas veces llamaban Louis. 

- _Buenos días a ti también, hoy puede ser el día en el que Harry vuelva, yo que tu me empezaba a despertar, tienes unas pintas horribles._ \- sonreí contra su brazo. Tenia pocas ganas de levantarme, pero seguramente Liam ya habría acabado y tendría noticias nuevas. Sin contar que quería saber que había descubierto el doctor Thai con las nuevas pruebas. Le pase la mano por el pelo de la frente con suavidad sin dejar de sonreír, sabiendo que cada paso que dábamos era en la dirección correcta. No tenia pruebas, solo lo que sentía en mi pecho.

_-Niall, menos mal que estas despierto. El doctor tiene algo importante que decirnos, vamos. -_ Zayn hablo desde la puerta cortando mi hilo de pensamientos. El también sonrió al ver la escena y se quedo un segundo en la puerta. _\- Son buenas noticias, te lo prometo. -_ dijo más bajo. Me levanté dejando un beso en la mejilla de Louis y seguí a Zayn escaleras abajo estirándome en el camino. Me había quedado dormido en la misma posición y según el reloj de la cocina habían pasado cuatro horas. 

En el salón nos esperaban el doctor con su hija y Liam. Me senté en las piernas de este ultimo sin pensarlo y me recosté en su pecho. Los restos de la siesta seguían en mi sistema y no era muy persona todavía. El solo sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

_-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, se lo he comentado un poco por encima a Zayn, pero ahora me gustaría explicárselo mejor a todos._ \- hizo una pausa mirándonos a mí y a Liam unos segundos. _\- Louis va a estar bien._ \- dijo por fin. Sentí a Liam suspirar con fuerza y a Zayn reírse. - _Las hormonas han funcionado correctamente y en efecto era un celo. Según las pruebas que he hecho, le queda un día de celo que pasará casi desapercibido. Son buenas noticias para él, pero en el momento en que despierte tendréis que hablar con él, porque esto puede volver a pasar. Según teníamos entendido, podría estar pasando por un celo retenido por el hecho de que su alfa desapareció, pero después de la ultimas pruebas creo poder desmentir esto. Antes de conocer al señor Styles había pasado incontables celos sin un nudo y además escondiendo su naturaleza con unas pastillas para nada saludables, el hecho de que un celo podría hacerle eso a una persona que ha pasado por cosas claramente peores que un celo me hizo pensar que quizás no era esa la razón._ \- paro sacando unos papeles de un maletín del que no me había fijado a sus pies. _\- Le pedí a Violet que encontrara información sobre el tema antes de hacer alguna prueba. Lo que hemos encontrado secunda nuestra teoría._ \- cogió aire, parecía incierto en seguir, cosa que me puso un poco nervioso. - _Vuestro compañero, el señor Tomlinson, es un omega absoluto. -_

Nos quedamos todos callados unos segundos, el doctor nos miraba esperando nuestra reacción. Antes de darme cuenta me puse de pie de un salto.

\- _¡Dame su sangre ahora mismo!_ \- dije más alto de lo que quería.

- _Niall cálmate._ \- Zayn se acercó en seguida cogiéndome del brazo.

- _No voy a dejaros utilizar su sangre para algún experimento absurdo y menos venderla, si queréis salir de aquí..._ \- Liam se levanto tirando de mi para que me sentara de nuevo, cortándome la frase a la mitad.

-Señor Payne, hemos venido a ayudarle sin pedirle nada a cambio creo que un poco de sangre.-empezó el doctor.

- _Cuando llego dejó claro que no tenia bando y no quería elegir uno, así que le recomiendo que nos devuelva la sangre de Louis o tendré que cambiarle de bando personalmente._ \- a pesar de hablar en un tono normal, me puso la piel de gallina e hizo que mi omega se pusiera nervioso. Estaba hablando con su poder alfa.

- _Le hemos salvado la vida._ \- dijo por primera vez Violet.

- _Y os agradezco por ello, sé que el dinero no es algo que falte en vuestra organización, pero lo sí que podríais utilizar es algún aliado. La sangre se queda y los estudios también._ -dijo firme

- _Hemos enviado información de nuestra localización y si no llamamos cada dos horas, vendrán a por vosotros._ \- Esta vez el doctor hablo casi enfadado.

- _¿De verdad crees que siendo una de las pocas organizaciones que lucha contra Illustre no nos habíamos dado cuenta que estaba intentando traicionarnos? La información que mandaba llegaba a nuestro centro de seguridad, nadie sabe dónde estáis. Y si crees que eso es una amenaza velada que sepas que no lo es. -_ se puso de pie lentamente. - _La amenaza es esta, si te atreves a contarle a alguien lo que es Louis o utilizas alguna información que has recopilado aquí para alguna de las locuras que quieren hacer el mundo con los omegas absolutos, voy a matarte. A ti, a tu hija y a tu mujer. A todo lo que te importa, lo voy a destruir hasta los cimientos._

Me retorcí las manos, nervioso, e intenté controlar las ganas de arrodillarme. Liam era un alfa poderosa, pero no por su rango si no porque sabia que palabras utilizar y que cantidad justa de poder dejar entre ver.

El doctor se puso de pie con la cara roja de ira y Zayn dio un paso a delante. Durante un segundo pensé que empezarían una pelea y realmente no podía pensar una peor manera de acabar esto.

En su lugar, Violet dejo el maletín de color metal que tenia en la mano en el suelo y hablo en voz calmada.

- _Está bien, está claro que la decisión está tomada. Pero os ruego que penséis en los avances en la tecnología médica que podríamos llevar a cabo con la ayuda de un poco de sangre._ – miro entre Liam y Zayn unos segundos y luego a mí.

- _Eso es algo que hablaremos con Louis cuando este consciente y no es algo que os concierne en absoluto. Ahora si no es demasiado pedir, os quiero fuera de mi casa en diez minutos. Y espero haber sido suficientemente claro_. - miro a Violet por primera vez. Ella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Sentí un ligero cambio de poder que, si no fuera porque estaba cien por cien alerta, no lo hubiera notado. Desde el principio el doctor había hablado en todo momento, delante de su hija casi sin mirarla, era el claro jefe. Pero ahora era a ella la que miraba Liam y cuando se dirigió a la puerta el doctor la siguió sin decir una palabra.

Cuando cerraron la puerta Liam cogió el jarrón de la mesita y lo tiro contra la pared más cercana haciéndome saltar con una pequeña exclamación de la que no estoy orgulloso.

- _¡Liam por el amor de dios!_ \- le grito Zayn sentándose a mi lado y pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros. Me recosté en seguida de él.

- _Por eso Illustre esta tan obsesionado con él, por eso casi nos matan a todos por él. Querían controlar a Harry para poder tenerlo a él. No pueden controlar a un omega absoluto, solo su alfa puede hacer un que haga algo que no quiere ¿no lo veis? Desde el principio ha sido él._

_-Está bien Liam, siéntate un segundo ¿vale? Destrozando jarrones no vamos a cambiar nada y si no quieres tener que lidiar con un ataque de ansiedad omega será mejor que te calmes._ \- le dijo en todo firme. No me di cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que Liam se giro y me cogió la mano con cara de arrepentimiento.

- _Lo siento, cariño, ¿estás bien?_ \- asentí sin confiar mucho en mi voz. Sentí a Zayn respirar profundo contra mi mejilla.

- _Si Louis es un omega absoluto, no va haber planeta para huir, todos lo querrán._ \- dije después de un minuto.

Cerré los ojos con una mueca. Un omega absoluto. Todos lo habíamos estudiado en el colegio. La primera guerra genética, hace mas de cien años, había empezado cuando el doctor Galerio en Italia había descubierto que había diferentes tipos de omega. Se diferenciaba, como a los alfas en números. Pero a diferencia de los alfas, las características que los separaban no eran tan marcadas. Un alfa de tipo uno era claramente menos fuerte que uno de tipo cinco. Un omega de tipo uno solo podría diferenciarse en la fuerza de los celos con un omega de tipo cinco. Eran pequeñas diferencias que a nadie le importaban. Hasta que descubrieron un tipo mas especifico al que nombraron absoluto porque no se parecía a ningún otro. Esos omegas no obedecían ordenes de alfas de niéveles altos y lo que mas les dio miedo, podían hacer que alfas le obedecieran. Tenían un nivel de control mental tan alto que superaba a algunos alfas de niveles bajos. Se convirtieron en los nuevos conejillos de indias, eras secuestrados a plena luz del día y hasta consiguieron determinar si eran un omega absoluto antes de que nacieran, pudiendo así llevarse un bebe recién nacido para hacerle todas las pruebas inimaginables. La guerra empezó cuando el ultimo descubrimiento trajo consigo una revelación que muchos no pudieron aceptar. En la sangre de estos omegas estaba la cura de muchas enfermedades, pero también el gen que permitiría a la gente cambiarse de naturaleza. 

Que era justamente lo que quería Illustre. 

Los omegas absolutos fueron casi extintos. Desde hace más de cien años no se había encontrado ni uno, después del miedo a que provocaran cosas horribles con ellos, muchos se quitaron la vida. Se creo una prueba que se hacia en el embarazo, así que la persona gestante podía abortar si sabia que era un omega absoluto. 

_\- ¿Qué vamos hacer?_ \- dije con la voz rota. 

_-Está bien, Niall mírame, no le va a pasar nada a Louis, no vamos a dejar que nadie lo toque ¿me oyes? Va a despertar y a partir del momento en el que lo haga va a entrenar para poder ser mas poderoso. ¿No te das cuenta? Es fuerte, seguramente pueda hasta con los alfas mas poderosos. No vamos a dejar que le pase nada._ \- Liam me hablo cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos. - _Esto explica muchas cosas, nos pone por fin en situación. Illustre va a hacer lo que sea para tenerlo y nosotros vamos a estar preparados. Esta vez, vamos a estar preparados._

Asentí sin poder quitarme la sensación de pánico del pecho. ¿Y si Louis era el última omega absoluto? ¿Qué haría Illustre para conseguirlo? ¿Éramos suficientemente poderosos para protegerle? ¿Teníamos, aunque sea una remota posibilidad de ganar esto?

**POV Liam**

- _Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas._ – me levante dejando a Zayn y Niall acurrucados en el sofá. Este ultimo mas calmado después de hablar entre los tres. Tenia que llamar a mi hermana. Hasta ahora no quería meterlos en esto, les había contado un poco por encima que habíamos cabreado a la gente equivocada y que tenían que tener cuidado. Había puesto algunos agentes para que los protegieran y poco mas. Cuanto mas supiera sobre el tema, mas querrían intervenir y más en peligro estaría.

Pero en esta ocasión, era la única persona en el mundo en la que podía confiar esta información sin esperarme una puñalada por la espalda. 

Contestó al segundo tono.

- _¿Liam? ¿Estás bien?_ \- escuche su voz hablando en susurros. Me di cuenta tarde que allí debía ser de madrugada.

_-Lo siento mucho Niki, no quería despertarte._ \- cerré los ojos apoyándome en la mesa de la cocina.

- _Esta bien, si me has llamado es porque es importante._ \- me aclare la voz y hable en un tono normal.

Respire hondo sin saber por donde empezar. 

- _Me gustaría saber un poco mas sobre el tratamiento adecuado de un omega absoluto._ \- dije en tono firme evitando que las emociones que se arremolinaban en mi pecho tomaran el control.

\- _¿Un omega absoluto? Liam sabes que no puedo decirte nada sobre lo que paso en el hospital, si ellos se enteran..._ -

-No quiero saber nada sobre el hospital Niki, quiero saber sobre ellos. Como tratarlos, que debo hacer y no hacer. - al final me tembló un poco la voz, pero lo disimule tosiendo con suavidad.

No se oyó nada en la otra línea haciéndome mirar la pantalla por si se había cortado la llamada.

_-Liam, solo te voy a preguntar esto una vez porque debo hacerlo. Porque si no, no podre dormir tranquila. Por favor no te lo tomes a mal._ \- dijo otra vez en voz baja. Antes de permitirme responder siguió hablando. - _¿Estas tu o tu gente utilizando a omegas absolutos para ganar esta guerra?_ \- sonó tensa, demasiado seria.

_-Por dios Nicola, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Preferiría morir a utilizar a otro ser humano para ganar a esta gente, ¡me convertiría en ellos! No lo entiendes..._ -

_-Está bien, está bien, debía preguntar. ¿Qué querías que piense? Me llamas a las tres de la mañana para preguntarme sobre los absolutos, a mi precisamente._

- _No puedo decirte más, lo siento, la persona de la que hablamos es importante para mi ¿vale? No quiero que sufra mas de lo que ha sufrido hasta ahora porque no tengo ni puta idea de como tratar a alguien de su naturaleza._ \- 

- _¿Te has unido a un omega absoluto?_ \- dijo ella completamente sorprendida

- _No Niki no me he unido a un omega absoluto, ¿eso es lo único que se te ocurre cuando digo que es alguien que me importa?_ \- 

_-Bueno, desde que estas con Zayn no sabemos nada de ti, es difícil pensar en una pareja de alfas sin un omega y ahora me llamas preocupado por uno._ \- se oyeron ruidos como de cerámica al otro lado de la línea.

- _No es mi compañero, no todavía._ \- dijo lo último más bajo

_-Lo sabía._ \- se rio y se oyeron más ruidos.

_\- ¿Podemos centrarnos en el motivo de mi llamada? -_

- _Si quieres información sobre los omegas absolutos, en general, vas a tener que esperar a mañana. Va a ser una conversación larga y con muchas preguntas, estoy segura._ \- se oyó agua correr. - _Pero si tienes alguna pregunta en particular puedo respondértela ahora mientras acabo mi té_. -

- _No lo sé, no se me ocurre nada que preguntar. ¿No hay nada especialmente importante que deba saber?_ \- mire hacia el salón al oír a Niall reírse con suavidad. Sonreí sintiendo algo caliente recorrerme el pecho.

- _Bueno, si como dices no os habéis unido, no hay problemas a parte de que si esta entrenado es muy probable que sepa veinte maneras diferentes de hacerte daño._ \- puse los ojos en blanco.

\- _¿Por qué es importante que no estemos unidos?_

_-Para empezar, porque te diría amablemente que te retiraras de cualquier meta sin sentido de salvar el mundo porque si tus mueres, el muere._ \- me quede completamente quieto.

- _¿Qué?_ \- susurre

- _Si un omega absoluto se une a un alfa y este muere, los dos mueren. Su unión es demasiado fuerte como para soportar una desvinculación._ \- su voz seguía siendo suave, como quien explica algo a una clase.

_-Dios mío._ \- me pasé la mano por la cara y empecé a caminar en el sitio. - _¿Eso también se extrapola a los daños que pueda sufrir el alfa?_

- _Eso depende de la conexión, puede o puede que no haya conocido un omega que podía leerle la mente a su alfa sin entrar ni si quiera en la misma habitación._ \- continuo.

- _Joder, mierda, joder. -_ golpee la encimera. - _¿Por qué mierdas toda esta investigación se tuvo que mantera en secreto? -_ solté enfadado hasta mas no poder.

- _Porque eso haría que mataran a todos los absolutos, Liam, incluidos tu amigo._ \- dijo amigo en otro tono más grave. - _Siento que esto que te estoy contando ya lo sabias._

- _Le ha pasado, todo lo que dices le ha pasado a él._ \- solté en voz tensa.

\- _¿Entonces os habéis unido? No me tienes que mentir Liam si no, no podré ayudarte._ \- su tono de hermana volvió de la nada.

- _No conmigo, Niki, se unió a otro alfa._ \- respire esperando su reacción más que predecible.

- _¿Me estás diciendo que tienes planes de unirte a un omega absoluto que ya esta unido a otro alfa? ¿Por dios Liam es que te aburriste tanto en tu adolescencia?_ -

_-Voy a colgarte. -_ dije en seguida

_-Es broma, es broma. No entiendo que es lo que estas haciendo en tu vida privada, pero ya eres mayorcito. Solo decirte que es normal que sienta lo mismo así que tu serias un poco la tercera rueda._ \- sonreí un poco. Si, claro. Aquí había hasta una quinta rueda.

- _No te preocupes, esta todo controlado. Volviendo al tema principal, según me dices hay mucha información sobre la investigación que no me has dicho_. - 

- _Ni a ti, ni a nadie. Dejaron claro que pasaría si se lo contaba a alguien._ \- bajo la voz de nuevo.

- _Ahora mismo las personas contra las que luchamos quieren a ese omega absoluto y no para nada bueno. Necesitamos toda la información, porque seguramente ellos ya tendrán esta información._ \- respondí con un suspiro.

La línea volvió a quedar muda.

- _Según dices, tienes informáticos que son realmente buenos ¿no? -_ asentí con la cabeza antes de decir "si" en voz alta. - _Bien, entonces busca en el ordenador del doctor Lucas Dieoldo Gibbons. Según tengo entendido es el único que se quedo con información, la demás la destruimos._ \- esta vez me costó entender el final, hablaba tan bajo que tuve que taparme el otro oído para escucharla.

- _Esta bien, voy a ponerme a ello en seguida. Vuelve a dormir Niki, gracias por todo._ \- mire por la ventana oyendo como suspiraba.

- _No hay de que hermanito. Sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras y realmente me gustaría verte pronto. Se que suena imposible ahora, pero ponlo en tu lista de prioridades ¿sí? -_ sonreí con ganas.

_-Claro, Niki, te quiero. Manda saludos a las demás._ \- con un suave "Seguro" acabo la llamada. Me quedé unos segundos mirando a la pantalla y con un último suspiro volví al salón.

- _¿Y te crees especial por ello?_ \- dijo Niall entre risas contra el cuello de Zayn. Me pare a observar la escena sin decir nada.

- _Si, bastante, muchas gracias._ \- respondió Zayn ligeramente rojo.

- _Oh dios mío._ \- Niall soltó otra risa suave y se dio cuenta de mi presencia. - _¡Liam! Liam dime que sabias que Zayn sabe cantar y casi saca un disco._ \- sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza.

- _Casi se ahoga de risa porque se ha imaginado que los cinco formemos un grupo. Me ha dicho que yo tengo que ser el misterioso por "los ojos sexys" que pongo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo no pongo ojos sexys. -_ le mire apretando los labios para no reírme. - _¡Sois insoportables!_

- _Cuando te dije la primera vez que quería llevarte a una cita especial hiciste eso por primera vez, lo de bajar la cabeza y mirar hacia arriba. Y en esa época tenías el pelo largo, así que si, definitivamente pones ojos sexys._ \- me senté a su lado en el sofá ganándome una patada suave de su parte. - _Y debo decir que la ultima vez que fui a un karaoke gane a todos mis compañeros del ejército, así que estoy dentro._ \- me reí de la carcajada de Niall.

- _¿Con quién hablabas por cierto?_ \- Zayn hablo después de que Niall se metiera entre los dos, recostando la cabeza en el pecho de Zayn y enredando su mano con la mía.

_-Con mi hermana, Nicola_ \- dije sin más.

\- _¿Por? ¿Está bien?_ \- respondió Niall.

_-Si, si claro, no ha pasado nada. Pero ella..._ -pare un segundo, realmente era largo de explicar y todavía tenia que llamar a las chicas para darles la noticia de que Harry seguía vivo, volver a llamar a Héctor para saber que tal iban con la búsqueda del portátil y si tenía alguna información sobre Harry, aparte de que estaba casi seguro de que necesitamos que nos duplique la seguridad. - _Ella trabajaba para uno de los últimos hospitales que investigaban sobre los omegas absolutos._

Nadie dijo nada durante un tiempo indefinido. Niall se tensó a mi lado, pero no abrió la boca, así que seguí.

- _Era una de las doctoras. No me malinterpretéis, no era de las que los abrían para sacarle los órganos y probar con ellos. Cuando firmo el contrato, le dijeron que eran una organización que apoyaba y defendía la existencia de los absolutos, cosa que luego se descubrió que era mentira. Mas concretamente, sintetizaba la sangre para crear medicamentos y curas para diferentes enfermedades_. -

- _Y crees que puede ayudarnos con Louis._ – asentí, aunque no fuera una pregunta.

_-Toda ayuda es poca, y si viene de una fuente fiable mejor._ \- dijo Niall. - _Si no te importa, también me gustaría hablar con ella. Estoy seguro que puedo aprender mil cosas de todo lo que investigo._ \- asentí también.

_-No me dijo mucho, le dije que mañana la llamaría, allí son las tres de la mañana así que tendríamos que llamarla muy temprano por la mañana._ \- pare respirando hondo. - _Aunque si me confirmo que es lo que le pasa a Louis. Ya lo sabíamos claro, pero oír que viene de una investigación científica ayuda._ \- suspire. - _al parecer los absolutos se unen de una manera mas profunda con sus alfas. Si su alfa muere, ellos mueren. Si su alfa sufre, ellos sufren. Al no estar Harry, el celo de Louis literalmente no podía existir. Así que su cerebro lo controlo como pudo._

- _Espera_. -empezó Zayn. - _¿Has dicho que si se une con un alfa y ese alfa muere el también muere? Eso quiere decir que, si nos unimos a el y uno de nosotros muere, ¿el también moriría?_

_-Así es. Y ya se lo que estas pensando, yo pienso igual. -_ le mire directamente a los ojos. 

- _No podéis uniros a él._ \- susurro Niall antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiéramos decir lo obvio. - _Ya estando unido a Harry es un riesgo demasiado grande. Y más siendo nosotros, las cabezas del único organismo existente que lucha contra el mal personificado. Si se une a vosotros dos, sus posibilidades de morir se multiplican por tres._ \- su voz fue subiendo hasta que al final su tono era más agudo. - _Es horrible._ \- nos miró como esperando que encontráramos una solución.

- _No es para siempre._ \- dijo Zayn antes de darme tiempo a pensar en nada. - _En algún momento acabaremos con esto y nos uniremos. No hay prisa, siempre y cuando estemos juntos, podemos unirnos cuando sea. Los celos se volverán mas complicados, pero podremos organizarnos. Nosotros tres podemos unirnos, por ejemplo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse._ -

Se miraron hasta que Niall se doblo y dejo un suave beso en sus labios. No pude evitar sonreír. Se giro para darme otro a mi cuando sonó el teléfono. Le mire con una disculpa y deje un toque de mis labios en los suyos con rapidez.

Descolgué y la voz de Héctor llego firme sin esperar un saludo.

**POV Zayn**

- _Está bien._ \- Liam se pasó una mano por el pelo y empezó a caminar, una clara señal de que estaba nervioso por algo. - _Vale, ahora que me llamas y parece que lo tienes todo controlado, quería pedirte que me duplicaras la seguridad en nuestra casa. También quiero una actualización en el sistema de seguridad y un jefe de planta._ -se calló medio minuto. - _Porque nos ha llegado cierta información que podría significar que van a intentar cualquier cosa para llegar hasta nosotros. Se que en estos dos años no ha pasado nada, pero me temo que algo a cambiado._ – diez segundos en silencio. - _Perfecto, llámame cuando tengas alguna novedad_. -Y colgó.

\- _¿Todo bien?_ \- pregunto Niall.

- _No he podido contaros sobre los interrogatorios, con esto de Louis me había olvidado. Después de casi seis horas de interrogatorio, Héctor consiguió que uno de ellos, la mujer hablara. Una tal Caroline, que corroboro nuestros pensamientos. No son de Illustre claramente, pero tampoco saben quiénes somos ni que hacemos. Los demás no han dicho absolutamente nada, pero solo con lo que ella nos conto fue suficiente. Al parecer el jefe, un tal Erik que se hacia llamar Zeus les hizo llevar un tatuaje localizador. Él dijo que, por seguridad, pero según Carol era mas por si los apresaban saber más de Illustre._ \- negué con la cabeza y oí como Niall resoplaba. - _Después Héctor consiguió que otros dijeran cosas aquí y allá, como donde estaban sus escondites o donde pasaban mas tiempo. Siguen pensando que somos Illustre. Además, Carol nos dijo que con el portátil de Erik podríamos rastrear el tatuaje de Harry._

Solté el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando.

- _¿Tenemos el portátil?_ \- dije

- _Todavía no, pero tenemos suficiente información para saber donde buscarlo. No creo que tardemos, además Carol no tiene ganas de querer callarse nada. El tal Erik tiene toda la pinta de ser un supremacista alfa. Dijo algo que no debía de Carol que es un omega, obviamente, y esta le pego literalmente una patada en la cara._ \- Niall hizo un sonido de sorpresa y se tapó la boca con la mano. - _No puedo decir que hiciéramos mucho para evitarlo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que encontremos el portátil y rastreemos a Harry._ \- sonrió, pero su ceño no desapareció. 

\- _¿Qué ha cambiado en este tiempo que necesitamos más seguridad?_ \- pregunto Niall levantándose y cogiendo a Liam de la mano para que volviera a sentarse y dejara de andar en círculos.

- _El doctor y su hija._ \- respondí. - _No te fías de que vayan a mantener la boca cerrada ¿no?_

- _Es igual que se mantengan callados, saben que esta vivo. Aunque no digan que tienen pruebas empíricas de que es un omega absoluto, pueden decirles a Illustre incluso sin querer que esta vivo. Por lo que volverán con fuerzas renovadas a querer buscarle. Tenemos que ir por un paso por delante. Ahora ellos creen que está muerto, al igual que Harry y eso nos viene muy bien._ \- asentí y le sonreí para que relajase un poco el entrecejo.

_-Harry esta vivo, Louis esta mejorando y sabemos por donde empezar la investigación. Vamos a estar bien_. - le dije sin dejar de sonreír. El me miro con la cara un poco más relajada y asintió también.

- _Alguien tiene que llamar a las chicas, todavía no saben lo de Harry, pero yo ahora realmente no tengo energía para otra conversación familiar._ \- dijo Liam dejando caer los hombros.

- _Esta bien, te toca con Louis así que no tienes otra opción. Las llamare yo, así también me pondré al día de cómo van con el pequeño Chris._ \- dije levantándome. - _Tu también deberías ir Niall, ya has visto los resultados. A ti también te necesita. -_

\- _¿Qué resultados?_ \- pregunto Liam.

- _Vamos, es largo de contar._ \- se levantaron los dos y se fueron. Marque el número de memoria.

- _Hola, preciosa. ¿Puedes hablar?_ \- dije caminando hacia el porche. Hacia un día increíble para desperdiciarlo dentro.

_-Claro, ¿todo bien?_ \- hablo en voz baja. 

- _¿Estas con Chris?_ \- quería darle la noticia de la manera mas calmada posible, no quería hacerla pasar por un mal momento.

- _Si, se ha dormido en mis brazos. ¿Por? -_ escuche algo de ruido y la voz de Tay en el fondo.

- _¿Puedes dejarlo en la cuna y poner el altavoz con Tay cerca?_ \- sabía que cundiría un poco el pánico, porque pensándolo mejor no había forma de decir una noticia así sin un poco de pánico.

- _Zayn, me estas asustando ¿que pasa?_ \- dijo en tono tenso.

- _No te preocupes, no esta pasando nada grave, pero necesito que os sentéis para poneros al día sobre las noticias de hoy._ – un pájaro se poso cerca del porche aprovechando las migas que Niall solía tirarles toda la mañana.

- _Está bien, ya estamos._ \- hablo Tay por primera vez.

- _Muy bien, esta mañana Liam dirigió una misión para acercarnos a las personas que nos estaban robando información y matando a algunos de nuestros agentes._ \- pare cogiendo aire. - _en esa misión estaba Harry. Vivo._

Escuche sonidos de sorpresa y como empezaban a hablar entre balbuceos.

- _Lo sé, lo sé, tenéis un millón de preguntas, primero dejadme terminar y prometo que os diré todo lo que sabemos_. - alguna de las dos dijo un "está bien" casi sin fuerza. - _No sabemos cómo sobrevivió, ni si es nuestro Harry 100%, pero pareció recobrar algo de cordura al escuchar a Liam hablar de Louis. Tenemos la teoría de que no sabe que seguíamos con vida o por lo menos no sabía que Louis seguía con vida. No sabemos dónde está, pero hemos capturado al resto de su grupo que esta ahora en la sede. Héctor se esta ocupando de encontrar a Harry, hace un rato han descubierto que el jefe o el que llevaba al grupo les puso un tatuaje localizador, por ahora solo sabemos que se pueden localizar con el portátil de esa persona, pero no lo tenemos aún. Liam y Héctor están haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo_. - pare para que digirieran la nueva información. No tenia prisa, sabia el shock que podría producir la noticia.

Empezaron a hablar entre ella, lejos del micrófono sobre lo mismo que dijimos nosotros. Que no era posible, que teníamos que hacer algo, que no tenía sentido.

- _Liam esta haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlo, os lo prometo._ – dije un poco mas alto por si no tenían el móvil cerca.

- _Lo sabemos, cariño, esto cada vez es mas complicado. ¿Qué tal esta Louis por cierto? Dios tiene que estar despierto cuando vuelva Harry, no se como reaccionaria si lo ve así. Pensaría que es una trampa o algo así._ \- fruncí el ceño, no se me había ocurrido eso. 

- _Estaba en un celo retenido, el doctor y su hija lo han logrado estabilizar con hormonas y al parecer no falta mucho para que despierte. Pero eso no es todo._ \- me pase la mano por la cara. - _Louis es un omega absoluto._ \- 

La línea se quedo en silencio mas tiempo que el anterior.

- _Joder_. - susurro Tay. - _Mierda Zayn esto...es..._ \- silencio otra vez. - _Algunas cosas tienen sentido ahora, claro. -_ dijo más para sí misma que para mí. - _No se mas que la gente de a pie sobre los absolutos, pero si se que si Harry es un alfa de nivel siete y Louis un omega absoluto no me extraña nada su relación inusual. -_ hice un sonido con la garganta de acuerdo con sus palabras.

_-Liam tiene una hermana que trabajo en uno de los últimos hospitales especializados en absolutos, la ha llamado hace un rato para tener más información, pero por ahora solo nos queda esperar. Liam y Niall están con Louis ahora. A pesar de no haber pasado un celo como tal necesita los cuidados posteriores. Creemos que cuando acaben se despertara y con suerte sabremos donde esta Harry también._

\- _¿Toda esta información al habéis recibido hoy? A mi me duele ya la cabeza y lo acabo de saber, no me puedo imaginar como estáis vosotros._ \- hablo de nuevo Jenn

- _Estamos en un limbo ahora mismo, un pie después del otro. Liam esta al borde desde que se entero y Niall casi tiene un ataque de ansiedad después de que Liam casi se pega con el doctor._

\- _¿Cómo?_ \- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Respire hondo olvidando que no se lo había contado aún.

- _El doctor y su hija fueron los que nos dijeron que Louis era un absoluto y por supuesto querían llevarse sangre..._ -

- _Hijo de puta._ \- dijo Tay interrumpiéndome. Me reí con suavidad.

- _Si en efecto y Liam les dejo más que claro que eso no iba a pasar. Luego se fueron, pero como dijo Liam, ahora que ellos lo saben no pasara mucho hasta que Illustre se entre que sigue vivo. Y que otras personas también se enteren. No sabemos que cambiara de ahora en adelante, pero este dato se siente como la última pieza del puzle que nos faltaba._ \- dije volviendo sobre mis pasos de nuevo al salón. 

- _Chris se ha despertado, tengo que darle de comer. Por favor llámanos si algo cambia. Se que debéis estar hasta arriba pero no olvidéis que nos tenéis para lo que sea necesario. Siento que ahora mas que nunca tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotros para superar esto._ \- Tay hablo mientras Jenn iba a por Chris ya que su llanto fue subiendo de nivel hasta ser casi todo lo que se oía. - _Hablamos pronto cariño, fuerza. Pasaremos por esto._

Y colgó.

Me recosté del sofá y miré al techo. Necesitaba un momento para mí. 

**POV Liam**

- _Y la verdad es que Kia no parecía muy contenta con la idea de tenerlos como iguales. Sigue un poco resentida por el asesinato de Mateo. Era cercano a ella. Pero no puedo culparles por ello, pensaban que era de Illustre. ¿Como voy a juzgarles por algo que podría haber hecho yo en su lugar? -_ Niall asintió. - _Y después está el hecho de que según le ha contado Carol a Héctor, ellos nos han ayudado incluso antes de que supiéramos de sus existencias. Al tener dos bandos abiertos, ha sido más fácil protegernos y a nuestras familias. Tienen demasiado contra lo que luchar como para gastar tiempo y esfuerzo en venir a por familiares. Lo que si estoy seguro es que siguen buscando a Louis._ \- resople. - _No van a dejar de buscarle, de eso estoy seguro, así que tendremos que pensar en una estrategia diferente. Lo de esconderse y responder solo cuando nos atacan no va a funcionar a partir de ahora._

- _Tenemos que atacar primero. Buscar sus puntos débiles y aprender de sus movimientos._ \- susurro Niall asintiendo de nuevo. – Tenemos información suficiente para hacerlo.

_-Así es, y cada vez descubrimos que mas gente esta de nuestra parte. No se si lucha por lo mismo que nosotros, pero los enemigos de mis enemigos son mis amigos, así que mientras podamos acabar con Illustre, cualquiera que este en su contra esta de nuestra parte._ \- respiré hondo y recosté la cabeza de la pared a mi espalda. - _Pero bueno, eso lo hablaremos cuando estemos todos juntos._ \- cerré los ojos y acomodé la mano que tenía encima del hombro de Niall. - _Por cierto, todavía no me has contado eso que comento Zayn en el salón._

_-Es verdad, es genial._ \- se enderezo y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos. - _Ya sabes que al final era un celo ¿no? Así que después de que nos dijeran que era muy probable que necesitara contacto como cualquier otro omega después de un celo, pensé que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, había una posibilidad de que hasta mi proximidad le ayudara. Se por experiencia propia que me calmaba mucho más rápido Louis, cuando estábamos en el campamento. Cuando me ponía nervioso o no sabía que me estaba pasando prefería que él estuviera cerca, más que cualquier alfa que haya conocido._ \- me miro un segundo. - _sin ofender._ \- susurro

Negue con la cabeza sin poder que una sonrisa lenta creciera en mis labios.

- _Sois parte de mi manada, jamás voy a sentir nada remotamente parecido al los celos o el rencor con alguno de vosotros. No tiene sentido en mi cabeza sentirme así, es simplemente ridículo._ \- acaricie su cara con suavidad. Me miro también sonriendo y se acomodó más contra el pecho de Louis. Estaba este ultimo recostado de mi pecho y a su vez Niall estaba contra el suyo.

- _Así que conectamos otra vez los electrodos y monitorizamos su reacción a mi cercanía y a la de Zayn. Por poner el ejemplo de un alfa._ \- subió la mirada de nuevo. _\- Los resultados dijeron que si había una pequeña subida casi imperceptible en mi caso. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Louis se siente mejor cuando estoy cerca. Le estoy ayudado a recuperarse._ \- su sonrisa se hizo tres veces mas grande y sus ojos brillaron. Sentía que lo estaba mirando como si fuera la persona mas increíble, el descubrimiento más perfecto que existiera. - _Nunca pensé que podría hacer algo así ¿sabes? No con Louis. Quiero decir, claro que podemos ayudar a otras alfas, pero se siente mas como un pequeño favor. Vosotros hacéis mucho más, podéis curarnos después de un celo, podéis hacernos fuerte frente otro alfa, podéis darnos energía y, todo lo contrario. ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? Calmar vuestros celos, rabietas y ansiedad. Algo que hoy en día lo pueden hacer hasta medicamentos..._

- _No puedes pensar así de verdad. -_ le pare antes de que siguiera. - _Se que no os enseñan esto en el colegio y que seguramente nunca lo hayas oído, pero los omegas sois mas poderosos de lo que pensáis. La sociedad os ha hecho que no tengáis la autoestima que merecéis. – le mire directamente a los ojos. – Mira, por ejemplo, en oriente medio los omegas pueden ir al ejército. He visto con mis propios ojos como omegas han calmado suficiente a un alfa hasta que llegara un médico, un alfa al que una mina antipersona le había volado la pierna entera. Iba morir casi con seguridad, pero el omega calmo los latidos de su corazón, hizo que entrara en catarsis. Una omega se enfrentó a dos alfas que habían empezado una pelea en pleno celo sin ninguna razón. Los hizo encerrarse cada uno en una sala diferente prometiéndoles que iba en seguida. Por no hablar de una persona que conozco muy bien que luchó a mi lado en una guerra en el espacio dos meses después de descubrir que era un omega a la que su familia había torturado._ \- me miro mordiéndose el labio. - _Los omegas sois los que mantenéis este mundo en pie. Si fuera por los alfas ya habríamos destruido todo lo bueno del planeta hace miles de años. Las betas piensan que son superiores por no tener naturaleza y los alfas se creen superiores por ser alfas. Los únicos que sabéis como luchar contra las injusticias, como enfrentarse al mundo entero y ganar sois vosotros. Nuestros privilegios nos han hecho débiles y predecibles, no somos nada a vuestro lado._

Antes de que acabara la frase se había alzado hasta dejar un beso en mis labios. Noté humedad en mi mejilla y con la mano que descansaba en la cabeza de Louis cogí su cara.

- _Tu y Louis sois lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Nuestra vida era sobrevivir día tras día. Desde que estáis en nuestras vidas realmente podemos decir que vivimos. Cada día es un regalo._ \- susurre contra su mejilla.

_-Te quiero._ \- respondió el contra la mía. – _Dios, os quiero tanto. No se que es mi vida sin vosotros._ \- seque una nueva lagrima y otra cayó sobre el pelo de Louis.

Los dos miramos al mismo tiempo hacia abajo con una sonrisa.

Y unos ojos azules nos devolvió la mirada.

  



	18. Capitulo 3 -Por fin.

Dos meses antes.

**POV Louis**

" _ **Tienes que comer**_ "

Mire a la pared sin hacerle caso.

" ** _Vamos Louis, tienes que comer._** " 

Casi pongo los ojos en blanco. Ya había probado antes eso de no hacerle caso a esa maldita voz, pero siempre conseguía salirse con la suya.

Acerqué el plato que me había dejado Niall y comí sin ganas. El dolor en la barriga seguía siendo soportable. 

" _ **Tienes que cuidarte más. Por eso te has puesto enfermo.**_ "

Seguí ignorándola.

Termine de comer antes de que llegara Zayn con una sonrisa. Sentí de nuevo la picadura en la piel. Como si hubiera un montón de hormigas caminando por mi encima de mi. Lo había sentido antes, cuando desperté y el no estaba. Pero hacia casi un año que no lo sentía. No sabía que había cambiado y quería de verdad decírselo. Decirles que algo estaba cambiando.

" ** _No lo hagas. Sabes lo que pasará si hablas. Te harán preguntas._** "

Cerré los ojos.

Apreté la mandíbula.

\- _¿Ya has acabado? Niall realmente aprende rápido, me acuerdo cuando decía que no sabia cocinar. Definitivamente eso se ha quedado en el pasado._ \- se rio mirándome.

Y realmente me quería reír con él. Quería abrazarle. Decirle que todo iba a salir bien.

" _ **Entonces me iré y estarás solo otra vez**_ "

Me acosté sin mirarle y cerré los ojos. No tenia que mirarle para ver la mueca de dolor que se formaba en su cara. Sabia que estaban preocupados. Que se morían de ganas por que volviera a ser yo. Pero...

" ** _Pero eso significaría que tendrías que contarle que eres una puta omega loca que oye voces de personas muertas en su cabeza._** "

Espere a que se cerrara la puerta para hacer un ruido enfadado e intentar quedarme dormido.

- _Vamos, Haz, no me digas que no quieres saber mas sobre el tema. Te imaginas que podríamos, no sé, hacerlo con los fiordos de fondo._ \- susurre contra su pecho.

- _Realmente, piensas en hacer un viaje de miles de kilómetros a Finlandia solo para hacerlo con los fiordos de fondo. ¿Estas seguro que no estás en celo?_ \- me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- _No sé, quizás sí, y aquí está mi alfa todo tranquilo y sin hacer nada para remediarlo._ \- suspiré con fuerza y solté una carcajada cuando su boca acabo en mí. 

- _Que alfa mas malo tienes, te recomendaría que buscaras otro._ \- mordió con suavidad la piel debajo de mi ombligo y se rio de mi risa enfadada. 

Intente pensar en una respuesta, pero de repente su boca estaba en mi muslo y estaba chupado con tanta fuerza que arranco un gemido de mí.

- _No...no creo que lo cambien, no._ \- se rio, subiendo un poco mas y descansando su mano en mi entrepierna sin moverla. Me quejé y retorcí, pero él seguía a lo suyo. Después de dejar cerca de diez marcas en mi muslo se enderezo con la cara más presumida que había visto jamás.

_-Quería hacer eso desde la primera vez que te vi._ \- casi le doy una patada.

- _Podrías por favor poner tu boca a hacer algo más que habla..._ \- antes de poder acabar me estaba besando con fuerza. Me arquee y de repente estaba frio.

Abrí los ojos jadeando.

Niall se retorció a mi lado, pero siguió durmiendo. Liam estaba casi encima de Zayn y ninguno de los dos movió un musculo. 

Intente salir de la cama sin despertarles. Necesitaba agua y sentirme lejos de dos alfas sin unir. Me estaba empezando a subir un ataque de ansiedad por el pecho y realmente no quería despertarles.

" ** _Vas a vomitar_** " 

Dijo esa maldita voz dos segundos antes de que sintiera la bilis subirme por la garganta. Sali de la cama de un salto y corrí al baño. Cuando las arcadas dejaron de retorcerme el cuerpo, sentí la mano de Niall en la espalda. Solté un ruido entre un sollozo y un quejido. Abrí la boca para decirle que ya no podía más.

" ** _Me iré entonces_** "

Cerré los ojos y sentí las lagrimas correrme por la cara. Como siempre que no podía más empecé mi mantra de " _Cállate_." en mi cabeza. Lo repetí tantas veces como pude antes de que Liam me dejara en la cama. Me sentía realmente mal y solo quería dormir sin soñar con él. Estaba tan cansado. 

Me desperté cogiéndome el pecho. Sentía una presión como si alguien estaba sentado encima de mí. Niall que estaba a mi lado se levanto en seguida y llamo a los demás. Que solo me miraron con creciente pánico. Abrí la boca para decirles que no podía respirar, pero no pude emitir ni un sonido.

Esta vez sentí el pánico subirme por la garganta.

La odiaba. Con toda mi alma.

Esa voz, que sonaba horriblemente parecida a la voz de Harry. Pero sabía que no era él. Esa voz había estado antes conmigo.

Era una alucinación, me decía la parte lógica de mi cabeza. Cuando había empezado las pastillas me lo habían dicho, ese doctor de dudosa reputación que me había atendido.

" _Puede venir con efectos secundarios como sudores, celos espontáneos o alucinaciones_." Había dicho como si nada. Como si me atrevería a denunciarle si no me lo aclaraba antes.

" ** _Entonces habla. Cuéntaselo todo. Como puedes sentir a Harry todavía vivo en ti, como me escuchas cada vez que te sientes solo, como soy la única cosa que te ha mantenido cuerdo hasta ahora. ¿Qué crees que pensaran?"_**

Sentí las manos de Zayn en mi brazo y antes de darme cuenta me había inyectado un calmante. Me recosté en la almohada antes de que hiciera efecto y cerré los ojos.

Me mirarían con pena, me encerrarían, me drogarían. Le respondí a la voz como una persona enferma. Sabía que lo estaba. Dios era demasiado inteligente como para pensar por un minuto que lo que me estaba pasando era normal.

Pero realmente incluso la voz inventada de mi cabeza tenía razón.

Si desapareciera, me volvería completamente loco.

- _Sabes que si llamas a nuestro hijo "Lorraine", voy a acabar con mi vida._ \- se quejó Harry contra mi barriga más que hinchada. Me reí a carcajadas ganándome un par de patadas de parte de Lorraine. _\- ¿Por qué en el nombre de dios quieres nombrar a nuestra hija con el nombre mas feo de la historia?_

- _No es el nombre mas feo, creo que Percival es más feo._ \- le dije con una sonrisa.

\- _¿Por qué?_ \- dijo alargando la e final con un tono agudo.

- _No lo sé, lo leí en ese libro que me dejo Niall el otro día y me sentí inequívocamente unido a él._ \- me encogí de hombros.

Me miro con una mueca de dolor. 

- _Si te gusta._ \- susurro todavía hablando contra mi piel. Me tuve que morder el labio con fuerza, pero aun así no pude evitar la burbuja de risa que se me escapo. Harry levanto la vista sorprendido y durante unos segundos no se dio cuenta. Hasta que lo hizo. _\- Eres un pedazo de..._ \- le puse dos manos sobre la boca.

- _Nada de malas palabras delante de Lorraine._ \- me reí con más fuerza. - _¿De verdad me ibas a dejar llamar a nuestra hija así? Por dios Harry ¿sabes que tendrás que persuadirme de un montón de malas decisiones? Tienes que hacerlo con un poco más de fuerza, amor._ \- me miro todavía sonriendo y negó con la cabeza.

- _Bueno, ahora Lorraine no me molesta tanto._ \- me tuve que girar para reírme más fuerte.

- _Ha sido idea de Zayn en realidad, desde que empezamos con las ideas de los nombres con los gemelos, no deja de proponer nombres absurdos. Apostamos a quien serie el primero en llorar, tu o Liam. Aunque debo decir que el nombre que le dijo a Liam para las gemelas es tan horrible que sabia que iba a ganar el._ \- me reí volviendo a sentarme y poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Harry que casi llegaba a mi altura con mi barriga abajo.

- _Les dijo que le llamarían Noel y Claus porque le gustaba la navidad ¿no?_ \- asentí cuando otro ataque de risa me supero.

- _Tenias que haber visto la cara de Liam. Puso esa cara, la del ceño fruncido con la sonrisa, dios si los niños ven esa cara van a tenerle mucho miedo. Todavía no se como Zayn aguanto sin reírse. Tuve que salir corriendo a la habitación diciendo que tenia pis para poder reírme contra una almohada._ \- me mordí el labio al recordarlo. 

\- _¿Entonces al final habéis elegido nombre o solo un plan para hacernos elegir entre manteneros felices o el futuro de nuestras hijas?_ \- dijo apoyando el mentón en mi ombligo para poder mirarme.

- _Bueno, aunque nos valió una pelea, Zayn al final se quedo con Olivia y Jessica. Aunque los dos nos parecía que Olivia y Diana eran bonitos, a mí me gusta demasiado Diana como para dejárselo._ \- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

- _Diana es perfecto._ \- se alzó para dejarme pequeños besos por las mejillas y la frente para acabar en mi boca. - _Simplemente perfecto._ \- susurro contra mis labios.

Un dolor agudo me atravesó la columna vertebral haciéndome caer. Sobre la cama. Dos caras que no reconocían estaban a los lados de la cama hablando entre ella sin mirarme. Decían cosas que si hubiera prestado más atención hubiera entendido, pero nada tenía sentido. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? Intente moverme, pero algo tiro de mí y todo volvió a ser negro.

- _Sois realmente lo peor._ \- dijo Niall desde la cómoda al lado de la chimenea. Liam me miraba realmente ofendido.

- _Ya me había hecho a la idea de que debía pagarles el psicólogo a mis hijos por todo lo que recibirían en el colegio por llamarse así._ \- todos nos reímos al mismo tiempo, incluida Diana que se movió con ganas haciéndome cambiar de posición.

- _No me digas que hubiera sido bonito que se llamara Noel. He conocido muchos hombres llamados así, no esta tan mal._ \- siguió Niall subiendo el otro pie para Zayn siguiera con el masaje. Sus tobillos parecían a punto de explotar.

- _No cuando tu hermano gemelo con el que tendrías que pasar la mayoría de tu vida se llama Claus. Los hermanos Navidad, mira eso es algo que lo habrían llamado, estoy seguro._ \- Zayn ser rio alcanzando la botella de aceite que descansaba en el suelo cerca de su pie.

- _Dios Zayn realmente quiero decir cosas muy sucias ahora mismo sobre tus manos._ \- gimió Niall recostando la cabeza contra el sillón y cerrando los ojos.

Me reí mirando como Liam se retorcía en su asiento.

- _¿Quieres un masaje?_ \- dijo de repente Harry, que estaba medio dormido sobre mis piernas. Me reí de su cara de dormido y negué con la cabeza.

_-No, la verdad es que puede ser porque, gracias al cielo voy a tener solo un monstruito, pero no me siento para nada mal._ \- Niall me mando una mirada de resentimiento que solo me hizo reír más.

- _Por supuesto Louis tendría que tener el mejor embarazo de la historia. Sin dolor, con sus tobillos perfectamente normales y sin ninguna queja. ¿Sabes que es muy injusto y que espero que tu próximo embarazo sean trillizos?_ \- dijo lanzándome una almohada que Harry paro todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- _Por favor no._ \- susurro Liam. Le mire sonriendo para quedarme helado al ver que me miraba con la peor cara de terror que le había visto jamás. - _No me dejes._ \- susurro. Intente responderle, pero solo salió un sonido roto de mis labios.

Abrí los ojos sin sentir realmente que los había abierto. Solo podía ver algo de luz a través de mis pestañas. Sentí a alguien sobre mi brazo, hablaba. Y debía escucharle, sabía que debía hacerlo. Pero no podía entender nada. La oscuridad empezó a volver y esta vez intente pararla. Intente hablar, gritar, moverme, cualquier cosa. Pero no paso nada. La oscuridad volvió y con ella el dolor se fue.

- _No soy un príncipe._ \- dijo con fuerza tirando al suelo la corona que llevaba en la cabeza. Tay puso los ojos en blanco y miro a Jenn.

- _Cariño, ¿por qué dices eso?_ \- dijo esta con la voz calmada.

- _El tío Niall me dijo que los príncipes eran inútiles. Quiero ser médico como él. Quiero hacer a la gente sentir bien._ \- me tape la boca con la mano para evitar reírme o por lo menos que el me viera reírme. Tay me miro con los parpados a media.

- _¿Eso dijo eh? Porque no vamos a buscar a Niall y le explicamos que tiene que dejar de estropearme los disfraces de carnaval._ \- dijo girando la cabeza hacia el pasillo y gritando donde estaba Niall en el salón. Se oyó una risa como respuesta.

- _Quiero ser un medico mama. ¿Por favor?_ \- dijo con esos ojos verdes y un puchero demasiado perfecto para ser real.

- _Creo que si quiere ser un médico Niall se tendría que ocupar del disfraz._ \- dije en voz alta oyendo las quejas de Niall acercarse desde el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina.

- _Niall estaría encantado, pero tiene muchísimo trabajo con las dos sanguijuelas que solo viven para quitarle energía y fuerza vital._ \- dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba a los dos burritos que llevaba en sus brazos. Cada burrito era una niña preciosa de casi cinco meses que dormían plácidamente después de llorar durante toda la noche sin parar.

- _Yo me ocupo. -_ se levantó Tay con una sonrisa cogiendo a las niñas sin preguntar. - _Si crees que esto es difícil espera cuando empiecen a hablar. A la vez._ \- susurro para que Chris no la oyera. Y se fue riéndose.

_-Vamos pequeño médico, vamos a ver que encontramos en mi armario para hacerte una bata de medico profesional. Seguramente alguna de esas camisas tan bonitas del tío Louis, por ser tan rápido en ofrecer ideas._ \- me miro enfadado, pero sin ningún calor real. Le sonreí despidiéndolo con la mano. Cuando Chris ya había cruzado la puerta Niall se despidió enseñándome el dedo del medio con mucha más energía de la necesaria haciéndome soltar una carcajada.

- _No creo que nunca pueda acostumbrarme al cansancio que parece que me persigue. Podría dormir un año y seguiría cansada._ \- asentí tomando un sorbo de té. Harry entro por la puerta del jardín con una sonrisa.

_-Parece que las rosas están a salvo después de la tormenta de anoche. Aunque creo que deberíamos hacer algún tipo de techo por si acaso. Algunas piedras de granizo dieron contra las ventanas._ \- fruncí el ceño intentando recordar la tormenta. Había dormido demasiado bien al parecer. Harry me dio un beso en los labios y se fue a limpiar las manos en el fregadero. 

Niall y Chris volvieron corriendo por las escaleras con un Chris realmente feliz con su nueva bata de medico que era extrañamente parecida a la bata de Niall, pero cortada con una tijera para que fuera de su talla. Me reí detrás de la taza.

- _Estas increíble, cariño, podría pedirte una cita aquí y ahora._ \- se rio Tay cogiéndole en brazos. El se retorció y le susurro contra el cuello. - _Te quiero._ \- Me gire demasiado rápido, su voz había sido distorsionada para sonar como Niall, demasiado grabe, demasiado alta, Le mire horrorizado. Me dio un escalofrió y abrí los ojos con la sensación de miedo todavía en el bajo vientre.

– _Dios, os quiero tanto. No sé qué es mi vida sin vosotros. -_ la voz de Niall se limpió y se escuchó cien por cien suya. Le miré unos segundos y abrí la boca para decir algo antes de cerrarla.

Pero ninguna voz vino a callarme.

No había nada.

El pánico casi me supera cuando lo sentí.

Una mente perdida, con mucho dolor, el cual no sentía mío. 

Pero era él.

Harry.

**POV Liam**

\- _¡Louis!_ \- dijo Niall casi gritando. - _Louis, estas despierto. ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?_ \- por puro instinto me levante de la cama y le mire como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar.

\- _¿Qué está pasando?_ \- Zayn apareció en la puerta sin aire, seguramente alertado por el grito de Niall. - _Louis._ \- susurro

Todos le miramos al mismo tiempo sin saber que hacer. 

Estaba despierto.

Nadie hizo ni un sonido durante tanto tiempo que perdí la cuenta.

De repente Niall cogió las riendas de la situación. Respiro hondo.

- _Zayn trae el tensiómetro, Liam trae agua y el zumo de arándanos. -_ luego con el pie le dio al botón para subir la cama para que Louis quedara en una posición mas sentada. Miro las pantallas y otra vez a Louis. - _Muy bien, cariño, parece que esta todo correcto, pero necesito que me digas si te duele algo._ \- Louis seguía con los ojos abiertos, pero no había hecho otra cosa que pestañear y mirar a Niall. De repente y como a cámara lenta negó con la cabeza. Me di cuenta, como si me hubieran dado un chute de alguna droga que tenia una pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de su boca. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada me respondía. Niall nos miro un segundo, recordando que nos había pedido algo.

- _Yo me ocupo de todo._ \- dijo Zayn mirándome y salió corriendo.

\- _¿Recuerdas lo que ha pasado?_ \- siguió preguntando Niall. Podía notar el temblor en sus manos, pero por lo demás estaba llevando la situación de la manera más profesional que podía.

Louis volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- _Tuviste un celo._ \- dije por primera vez con la voz pastosa. Y el me miro. Sentí que me fallaban las piernas. Me apoye en la cama, más cerca del.- _Tuviste un celo, amor, pero por razones que te explicaremos con el tiempo lo controlaste. Has estado en coma casi una semanas._ \- le puse una mano en la mejilla con cuidado.

Y él se apoyó en mi toque.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza para no hacer ningún sonido vergonzoso.

- _Pero ahora estas bien, estas bien._ \- susurre acercándome más. El asintió casi sin moverse.

Zayn llego con las cosas que le había pedido Niall y se quedo en la puerta con la boca abierta unos segundos antes de entrar.

- _Hola._ \- dijo con una sonrisa y un tono tres veces mas agudo que el suyo normal. - _Hola, cielo, ¿todo bien?_ \- asintió de nuevo y su pequeña sonrisa no se fue.

No me aparte de él, bajando mi mano hasta su mano y apretando con suavidad mientras Niall le tomaba la tensión.

- _Es importante que no pongas bajo mucha presión a tu corazón, sobre todo estos primeros días._ \- dijo esto mirándonos a nosotros.

No podíamos decirle sobre Harry. 

Eso era lo que estaba intentando decir. No podíamos decirle que Harry estaba vivo. Por los ataques al corazón que tuvo todavía había una posibilidad de que algo fallara.

- _Toma, despacio, te ayudara a sentirte mejor. Seguramente tengas hambre, tenemos sopa que he hecho ayer pero primero necesito que te bebas esto para que tu estomago se asiente, has pasado muchos días sin comer._ \- le explico con una sonrisa. 

Zayn y yo seguimos semi mudos.

Después de beberse el agua se recostó de la almohada y miro a Niall. Esta vez su sonrisa se hizo un poco mas grande. Nada que no se pudiera notar si no estabas cerca. Pero era un cambio tan grande después de dos años viéndolo sin siquiera mostrar medio sentimiento.

- _Yo también te quiero._ \- al principio todos nos quedamos en completo silencio, el vaso de zumo que tenia Niall en la mano se resbaló hasta caer en el suelo enviando todo el contenido por la sabana y sus pies. Zayn hizo un sonido ahogado y mi boca literalmente se abrió sin mi permiso.

Louis había hablado.

Su voz era diferente, tan grabe. Tan dañada después de no usarla durante tantísimo tiempo.

Antes de darme cuenta Niall estaba en sus brazos llorando entre hipos que me hicieron temblar hasta a mí.

Louis nos miro con los ojos un poco mas abiertos de lo normal. 

Niall sollozo en su pecho diciendo algo que ninguno entendimos. 

Se me ocurrió de repente que quizás Louis no se acordaba de estos últimos cuarenta y ocho meses. Quizás se había despertado todavía pensando que Harry estaba aquí. No sabía si podía soportar ver el momento en el que lo recordara todo.

- _Lo siento._ \- susurro después de unos minutos. Niall se separo con la cara roja.

\- _¿Qué?_ \- le dijo con la voz rota.

- _Lo siento. Mucho._ \- dijo de nuevo frunciendo el ceño.

La habitación volvió a quedarse en completo silencio. De verdad odiaba a mi cerebro en este momento. No podía decir nada, mi boca parecía completamente muerta. Niall miro a Louis como si acabara de insultar a su madre y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

- _No tienes nada que sentir, ¿me oyes? No digas eso, no lo hagas. No hay nada que sentir. Nada._ \- Niall volvió a su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza. - _Nada de esto es culpa tuya. No digas eso._ \- un sollozo se escapo de el de nuevo.

- _Tiene razón, Lou, no hay nada que sentir. Estas bien y nosotros también. -_ Zayn pareció encontrar su voz que también temblaba un poco. Se acerco a los dos y paso una mano por la espalda de Niall mientras cogía la otra mano de Louis.

- _No quería..._ \- paro como buscando las palabras y negó con la cabeza. - _Quería hablar._ \- siguió con los ojos cerrados. - _Pero..._ \- paro mordiéndose el labio.

- _Esta bien._ \- dije más alto de lo que quería. - _Esta bien, no tenemos que hablar eso ahora. Es mas no tenemos que hablar de nada ahora. Solo tienes que recuperarte y luego pensaremos como seguir._ \- le dije mientras asentía mirándome directamente a los ojos. Me apretó la mano y sonrió suavemente de nuevo.

De repente abrió mucho los ojos. Abrió la boca como si quisiera hablar y por un segundo pensé que le estaba dando otro ataque. Hasta que susurro.

- _Harry.._.-

Cerro los ojos y abrí la boca intentando hablar.

- _Louis._ \- dijo Zayn en voz baja. - _Cariño, ¿no te acuerdas de que...?_

No pudo terminar, Louis estaba negando con la cabeza, pero hablo en seguida.

- _Esta..._ -cerro los ojos frunciendo el ceño. -.. _.aquí_. - termino abriendo otra vez los ojos esta vez muy abiertos y con lágrimas sin caer. - _Esta aquí._ \- repitió.

Todos lo miramos como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Niall hizo un ruido como si fuera a empezar hablar. Y durante mucho más tiempo del que me siento orgulloso realmente pensé en que estaba viendo fantasmas o algo así. 

- _Esta...intentando._ \- susurro. - _Encontrarme_. - se tocó el pecho muy lentamente. - _Esta aquí._

Niall hizo un sonido ahogado y le apretó los hombros con fuerza. Pensé que lo iba a romper por un momento.

_-Esta bien, relájate, te está subiendo la presión y eso no es bueno. Acabas de tener dos ataques al corazón en menos de un mes, no tendrías ni que estar vivo, tienes que relajarte._ \- su tono era tenso pero su cara estaba en una mueca suplicante.

- _Estoy bien._ \- hablo tan bajo que casi no se le oye. Los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar y salte hacia delante, preparado para hacerla la maniobra de reanimación.

- _No, no, esta bien se ha quedado dormido._ \- Niall me paro con una mano el pecho y sus hombros se cayeron como si acabara de recordar que casi tenia los tenía pegados al cuello.

- _Lo siente._ \- soltó Zayn de repente. Completamente sorprendido como todos. - _Si lo siente significa que está cerca ¿verdad?_

Nos miró, pero no sentía que pudiera decir nada.

- _No. No lo sé._ \- me pase la mano por la cara, mi cerebro estaba en diez sitios a la vez.

Louis estaba hablando otra vez.

Harry estaba vivo y estaban conectados como antes.

Tenía que sentarme, sentía que las piernas iban a fallarme de un momento a otro. Di un paso hacia atrás hasta que sentí el sillón contra mis piernas y me dejé caer sin esfuerzo. También note que las manos me temblaban violentamente y las pegue a mis muslos para que parará.

**POV Zayn**

El sonido del teléfono casi me hace saltar. Algo tan normal sonaba casi irreal en la situación. No podía dejar de mirar a Louis y realmente no podía pensar en una peor idea de apartarme de el para coger el teléfono. Por suerte Liam se levantó y lo cogió de la mesita auxiliar.

Lo descolgó y lo puso en altavoz sin siquiera decir nada.

- _Tenemos el portátil._ \- dijo la voz de Héctor. - _Erik lo está utilizando para encontrar a Harry en este mismo instante, pensé que querrías saberlo._ \- nadie dijo nada. Liam seguía con la mirada perdida y Niall no había salido del pecho de Louis desde hace veinte minutos. - _¿Hola?_ -dijo Héctor desconcertado.

- _Louis se ha despertado._ \- dijo Liam con la voz grabe. 

La línea se quedo callada antes de que se oyeran varias maldiciones.

- _No puedo estar mas feliz por vosotros, chicos, dios, ¡lo sabía! Es el omega mas fuerte que no conozco, pero siento que sí._ \- dijo riéndose. - _Vale, no te preocupes: Nosotros nos ocupamos de encontrar su alfa para solucionar todo este lio en el mismo día ¿te imaginas?_ \- siguió con un claro tono sorprendido.

- _La verdad es que no me lo puedo imaginar._ \- susurro Liam con un sonido muy parecido a un sollozo.

- _Lo tengo, chicos, lo tengo. No os preocupéis por nada mas que apoyar a vuestro omega. Tiene que estar bien cuando vuelva Harry, ya sabéis, tenéis que hacer una de esas escenas de películas donde Harry corra a los brazos de la persona que esté más cerca._ \- Liam sonrió con suavidad y el teléfono se quedó en silencio.

\- _¿Qué hacemos?_ \- susurro después de casi cinco minutos.

Sabía que Liam era el jefazo, que siempre cogía las riendas de la situación. Pero lo llevaba haciendo demasiado tiempo, con el trabajo y ahora esto. Había sido la ultima gota que su alfa pudiera soportar.

Me puse de pie respirando hondo.

- _Niall quédate con Louis por si despierta, Liam baja a buscar algo de comer para todos, incluido Louis. Luego vamos a encargarnos de mantener esta habitación con las feromonas mas calmadas, positivas y relajantes para que cuando Louis se despierte no tenga nada de que preocuparse. Sigue siendo un omega recién salido de un celo, necesitamos crear un ambiente saludable. Voy a buscar ropa de cambio para el también y preparar un baño. Necesita sentirse el de nuevo, eso ayudara._ \- Liam me miro asintiendo y pude ver en sus ojos lo agradecido que estaba de no tener que tomar el mando. Niall hizo un sonido con la garganta y no se movió.

Fui directamente al baño y encendí la bañera preparando uno de los que creía iba a ser el mejor baño que haya preparado jamás. Tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a la habitación y acostarme al lado de Louis a literalmente llorar hasta dormirme. Sentía una presión en el pecho que no podía nombrar. Sabia que toda esta tensión saldría en algún momento, pero ese momento no sería ahora.

Escuche a Liam en la cocina y empuje todos los sentimientos ahora innecesarios al fondo de mi mente. Puse jabón en el agua y la toque para conseguir el calor perfecto. Sabía que Louis no podría ni ponerse de pie correctamente. Después de dos meses en cama, sus músculos estarían resentidos y necesitaría rehabilitación, así que el agua caliente y las sales ayudarían con los dolores incomodos.

Volví a la habitación y abrí el armario. La ropa de Louis seguía tal como la había arreglado Niall hace dos meses. Le habíamos lavado como podíamos y cambiado, pero al no moverse no necesitaba ser cambiado muy a menudo. Al final decidimos por dos pijamas que íbamos lavando cuando hiciera falta. Me gire para encontrarme a Niall de pie de nuevo. Cuando me fije mejor pude ver que estaba quitándole dos de las vías y el oxigeno que ya no hacia falta, a parte de las sondas que tampoco creía que hicieran falta. 

Pase a su lado acariciando su brazo para darle la fuerza que no sentía tampoco que tenía. Deje la ropa y varias toallas cerca de la bañera y baje a ayudar a Liam. Sabia que ninguno de nosotros debía estar solo ahora. Era un momento delicado para perderse en los recuerdos y pensamientos.

Entre en la cocina para ver como Liam metía otro plato de lasa en el microondas. Sin hablar, saqué la sopa del congelador y la puse sobre el mostrador. Nos movimos sincronizados por la cocina preparando todo para acampar en la habitación. La idea de separase de Louis ahora que había despertado era nula. Íbamos a pasar todo el tiempo humanamente posible pegados a él.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos de vuelta en la habitación donde Niall había vuelto a acostarse junto a Niall. Acerque la mesa del pasillo para poner todo lo que habíamos traído. Liam junto los sofás a la cama, todo lo que le dejo el espacio. 

Luego me miro y estiro la mano hacia mí. Yo la cogí sin mirar y después de algún movimiento nos acomodamos en el sofá mas grande. Juntos. El cogió la mano de Louis y la apretó. Me recosté en su pecho y miré la hora.

00:01

Parecía predictivo, que empezáramos nuestra vida de nuevo justo a las doce de la noche. Se sentía correcto, además.

**POV Niall**

- _Según estos resultados, no hay ni siquiera un cambio en el nivel hormonal. Todo esta bien. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que cuando tuvo el primer ataque también parecía estar todo bien, no sé si fiarme._ \- dije la última parte más para mí.

- _Pero esta vez se ha despertado y hablado, esta bien. Pero tendremos que crear otras pruebas personalizadas para él. Al parecer, las comunes no funcionan muy bien._ \- dijo Zayn desde el sofá.

Asentí estando cien por cien de acuerdo.

- _También tengo que hacernos algunas pruebas a nosotros. Sigo sin encontrarle sentido a nuestro cambio radical en los celos. No tiene sentido._ \- Negue con la cabeza pasando las páginas del cuaderno en el que iba escribiendo los resultados. - _Tú te has saltado casi doce celos y Liam parecido. No puedo hablar por Louis obviamente, pero vosotros sois dos alfas sanos con intenciones de uniros a un omega, no tiene lógica que no hayáis tenido ni un solo celo en dos años._

Zayn me miro encogiéndose de hombros.

- _Sinceramente, me alegro. No puedo pensar en algo peor que pasar un celo en esta circunstancia._ \- arreglo la sabana de Louis y se volvió a sentar.

- _Creo que puedo darte una pista sobre eso._ \- Liam entró con el móvil en la mano. - _Pasó alguna vez cuando aislamos a alfas en cárceles de máxima seguridad. Si no hay ningún omega cerca al que poder unirse, simplemente se saltan sus celos._ \- se sentó a los pies de Louis.

- _Pero yo soy un omega. Dije con el ceño fruncido._

- _Si, pero a nuestro alfa le pareces un niño. No te has presentado aun, no has tenido tu primer celo. Si, hueles bien._ \- se sonrojo y sonrió con suavidad. - _pero no es lo mismo, estamos biológicamente preparados para no sentirnos atraídos por omegas sin presentar._ \- asentí haciendo trabajar a mi cerebro horas extra. Tendría que buscar información sobre el tema. Sabia que en el caso de los omegas eso no pasaba, tenían celos regulares que casi ninguna fuerza de la naturaleza era capaz de parar. Pero si había oído casos de alfas que salen con otras alfas, que acaban pasando años sin tener celos.

_-Igual me gustaría hacernos algunas pruebas básicas por si acaso. Debemos llevar un seguimiento de nuestra salud, aunque no sintamos bien._ \- los asintieron.

- _Tengo nueva información sobre Harry._ \- dijo de repente Liam. Desde que había entrado parecía mas serio de lo normal, sus ojos estaban a media hasta y por un momento me pareció que eran malas noticias. - _Lo han rastreado hasta aquí, hasta Canadá. En la frontera con Estados Unidos. Pero la señal se pierde de repente._ \- se rasco la frente y puso una cara de dolor transitoria que desapareció como llego. - _Según nos explica Erik, puede deberse a varias razones. Como decía Carol el rastreador a veces le daban calambres, era debido a que cuando el ordenador lo encuentra, es decir cuando conectas el rastreador la tecnología a pesar de ser estable no es perfecta y envía una pequeña descarga por el brazo. Si Harry ha notado eso puede pensar que la gente de Erik lo esta rastreando para encontrarle y enviarlo de vuelta. Puede que se lo haya quitado de alguna forma. Nosotros descubrimos la forma de desactivarlos sin ningún problema._ \- hablo en un tono bajo y lineal, pero estaba notando cierto tono extraño, como si la historia fuera más complicada que eso. - _Pero también hay otra posibilidad, como también nos explico Erik el trasmisor no funciona si no esta pegado a un huésped vivo. -_ termino en voz baja.

- _No_. - dijo Zayn poniéndose de pie en un tono que no dejaba espacio a una discusión. - _No. No vamos a pensar en eso ahora. Cuando Louis se despierte lo seguirá sintiendo, porque Harry no ha sobrevivido solo dos años y atravesado medio planeta para llegar hasta nosotros para morir a kilómetros de aquí. No voy a permitir que penséis eso. No voy a pensar eso._ \- nos miró casi molesto. - _¿Estamos?_

Liam lo estaba mirando con los ojos ligeramente mas abiertos y asintió. Me miro esperando respuesta y susurre un "si claro". Los signos vitales de Louis fluctuaron y se movió en la cama. Todos lo miramos esperando que abriera los ojos de nuevo, pero solo se acomodó y siguió durmiendo.

**POV Louis**

Ni por un segundo dude que estaba en un sueño. No como antes. No como los demás sueños. Esto era cien por cien un sueño. Lo notaba en la luz demasiado brillante y en la sensación de no pertenecer que me viajaba por la piel.

También lo sabia porque en lo sueños anteriores había querido que fueran reales, así que simplemente me dejaba llevar. No pasaba nada si eran reales, no es que me quejaría.

Pero ahora mi cerebro busco todos los fallos porque no solo no quería que fuera real, si no que me negaba físicamente a creerme que esto estuviera pasando.

Y tampoco lo podía llamar sueño, porque según tenía entendido los sueños eran bonitos, cosas que querías o deseabas. Tu subconsciente dándote un regalo.

Esto era una pesadilla. Con todas las letras.

Un Harry lleno de sangre descansaba a dos pasos de mí. Su cara estaba casi completamente desfigurada, con los ojos mirándo a la nada, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ellos. Su pecho lleno de heridas que no podía reconocer seguía sangrante. Miraba hacia a mi a pesar de que sabia que no me estaba mirando, a pesar de que sabia que era imposible que un cadáver pudiera mantenerse en esa posición para poder mirarme fijamente. Aparte la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sabía que no era real. Lo sabía. Pero el dolor en el pecho no disminuyo.

Intente caminar para alejarme de lo que fuera que estaba pasando, pero mis pies chocaron contra algo suave. Miré hacia abajo y di un paso atrás mordiéndome el labio con fuerza. 

Niall estaba a mis pies, pero a diferencia de Harry el todavía no había muerto. Todavía susurraba palabras de perdón, de ayuda. De sus labios salía sangre a borbotones, haciendo sus palabras húmedas y casi inatendibles. Estiro una de sus manos hacia mí y el otro bajo hasta su vientre hinchado. Hice un sonido estrangulado y casi me arrodillo a su lado, pero me obligue a recordar que era un sueño. Niall no estaba muriendo y definitivamente no estaba embarazado. Cerré los ojos con fuerza concentrándome en despertar. Era mi sueño tenía que poder despertarme. 

Me arañe el brazo intentando sentir algo para despertarme.

Una mano se cerro en mi tobillo y un grito de sorpresa salió sin querer de mis labios. Abrí los ojos y miré a Zayn tirando de mí. 

El sueño lo había convertido en una imagen viviente del campamento, la noche en la que casi muere envenenado. De sus ojos caían lagrimas negras y de su boca salía una especie de liquido verde espeso. Intente soltarme de su mano, pero era mucho mas fuerte de lo que esperaba. Balbuceaba algo que era incapaz de entender.

Empecé a suplicarle que me soltara, pero no parecía entenderme. Escupió mas liquido verde y cayo con un sonido seco a mis pies, muerto. Mis manos temblaban con fuerza y mire a mi alrededor intentando buscar algo para despertarme, algo que fuera suficientemente falso para conseguir que mi cerebro reaccionara.

Pero al girarme solo me encontré con Liam justo delante de mi con un arma apuntándome a la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el arma se movió con rapidez hacia su cien y se disparó, destrozando la mitad de su cara. Grite tapándome los ojos y deseando con todas mis fuerzas poder despertar. 

- _Esto es culpa tuya._ \- di un salto al oír la voz de Harry a centímetros de mi cara, pero al abrir los ojos no había nadie, ni los cadáveres ni absolutamente nada. Giré sobre mi intentando descubrir porque no acababa de despertarme y me encontré acostado en lo que parecía una habitación de hospital. 

Y no podía moverme. Solo veía el techo, unas luces fluorescentes de una claridad que casi hacían daño a los ojos. Intente moverme, aunque sea para poder cerrar los ojos, pero nada me hacia caso. Intente gritar, pero no salió ni un solo sonido.

- _Si, es el._ \- escuche la voz de Niall a lo lejos. De repente Liam apareció en mi campo de visión. Llorando y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Escuche mas llantos y un grito que se parecía mucho a la voz de Harry. Intente mirar para saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Ni un solo musculo se movió. Sentí el peso de alguien en el pecho y fue cuando me di cuenta. 

Sonaba a plástico. Como una bolsa. A mi derecha, casi en la frontera de mi campo de visión vi una cremallera pegada a una bolsa negra de plástico. Sentí como se me hundía el pecho de dolor.

Una bolsa para cadáveres.

Estaba en una bolsa para cadáveres.

Y ellos me estaban identificando.

Ahogue un grito abriendo los ojos. 

La suavidad de una almohada me recibió. 

Moví la mano, nervioso y miré a mi alrededor descubriendo que podía moverme sin problemas.

Liam estaba dormido en el sofá al lado de mi cama y Niall estaba en mi pecho. 

Respire varias veces con calma intentando sacar de mi organismo la sensación de pánico. Cerré los ojos y no me moví de nuevo hasta que mi corazón volvió a su ritmo normal. Me gire un poco sin mover a Niall. El reloj de la mesita marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. No veía a Zayn por ningún lado así que suponía que estaría durmiendo en la otra habitación. Me pareció raro, pero no le busque más explicaciones. 

Pensé en despertar por lo menos a Niall, no sentía el catéter y supuse que me lo habían quitado. Sumándole las ganas de ir al baño cada vez más grandes definitivamente tendría que despertarle.

Un ruido a mi derecha me hizo saltar. Zayn salió del baño privado de la habitación rascándose un ojo y en mitad de un bostezo. Antes de poder decir nada levanto la vista y se encontró con mis ojos. Abrió la boca con una expresión clara de sorpresa.

- _Necesito ir al baño._ \- susurre. Mi voz sonó horrible. Ronca y para nada como era antes.

El no se movió por otros veinte segundos, solo mirándome hasta que de repente salto hacia delante.

- _Claro, claro, espera, no creo que puedas ponerte de pie tu solo._ \- asentí sin moverme. No sabía cuánto había estado en coma, pero por la sensación de pesadez y el dolor en la espalda, tuvo que ser mucho tiempo.

\- _¿Qué pasa?_ \- Liam se enderezo todavía con los ojos semi cerrados. La voz de Zayn le había despertado. También me miro con cara de sorpresa y se levanto de un salto. Casi me pareció gracioso. 

- _Necesita ir al baño._ \- dijo Zayn después de mover un poco a Niall que tardo mas de lo que tarda una persona corriente en despertarse. Y aun abriendo los ojos parecía seguir dormido. Murmuro algo que nadie entendió y Zayn se repitió.

\- _¿Quién?_ \- dijo en mitad de un pestañeo increíblemente largo.

- _Louis, Louis necesita ir al baño._ \- dijo Liam en voz ligeramente más alta.

Y eso pareció funcionar bien, pego un brinco y se giró hacia mí.

\- _¡Louis!_ \- casi grito. Le mire con lo que creía que era una sonrisa, pero todavía no me sentía muy bien, incluida mi cara. Quizás haya sido mas una mueca que otra cosa.

- _Hola_. - después de hablar dos veces me había dado cuenta que lo mejor era susurrar hasta que mis cuerdas vocales se acostumbrasen a ser usadas de nuevo.

- _Vamos_ \- insto Zayn poniéndome una mano en el hombro. - _¿Cómo lo hacemos?_ \- me miro esperando a que dijera algo. 

Pero antes de abrir la boca pude sentir una mano debajo de mis rodillas y otra en mi espalda.

Liam me levanto sin problema y me sonrió cuando le mire sorprendido.

- _Así, por ejemplo._ \- asentí cuando se dirigió al baño.

- _Creo que podría ponerme de pie._ \- susurre cogiéndome a su hombro.

- _Niall dice que pueden fallarte las piernas, mejor no nos arriesgamos._ \- de repente tuve una sensación de vergüenza que no sé de dónde vino. Y al parecer lo exprese en mi cara. - _No te preocupes, Lou, no hay nada que tengas que no haya visto. Además..._ -empezó.

- _No, no es eso._ \- mire hacia su pecho. - _Nunca había..._ \- pare mojándome lo sabios. - _necesitado ayuda de nadie._ -fruncí el ceño y el asintió. Pero no dijo nada. 

Me dejo sentado con cuidado, para que hiciera lo que necesitara, dándose la vuelta para darme una falsa sensación de privacidad. Me bajé como pude la ropa interior y pensé en cualquier cosa menos en lo que estaba pasando. Cuando acabe volví a subirme la ropa y le toque la pierna que estaba a mi alcance.

El volvió a cogerme sin decir nada más y volvimos a la habitación, donde Niall tenia cara de estar a punto de gritar y Zayn le pasaba una mano por los hombros.

\- _¿Todo bien?_ \- dijo Liam volviéndome a poner en la cama. 

- _Claro, ¿y vosotros?_ \- dijo Niall ansioso.

- _Solo he ido a hacer pis, Ni, no había muchas cosas que podían salir mal._ \- susurre poniéndome rojo y bajando la mirada. Era la frase más larga que había dicho en tantísimo tiempo que al oir la risa de todos me hizo sentir como si la espera hubiese valido la pena.

- _Puedo decir por experiencia que eso no es del todo cierto._ \- dijo Zayn con una sonrisa.

Sonreí también y los demás se rieron.

" _Louis_." Ahogue un grito y me toque el pecho con la mano abierta y quizás con demasiada fuerza.

Abrí mucho los ojos con el corazón a mil por horas. Esa voz. Dentro de mí. No otra vez. Por favor no otra vez. 

" _Louis_ " repitió otra vez. Y de repente me di cuenta que no era esa voz horrible. Era mas grave y no estaba en mi cabeza, no era parte de mí. 

Me tapé la boca y sentí los ojos llenos de lagrimas. 

No era parte de mí.

\- _¿Harry?_ \- susurre olvidándome de repente que estaba en la habitación con los demás. Estaban hablando, lo sabía, pero el latido de mi propio corazón sonaba horriblemente alto en mis oídos.

" _Louis_ ". Esta vez la voz sonó mas fuerte con un tono claro de pánico.

" _Harry_ ". No lo dije en voz alta. Lo pensé con todas mis fuerzas cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

" _Louis_." Solo un susurro, solo fue un susurro. Como si lo dijeras con el ultimo aliento, como si estuvieras corriendo durante horas e intentaras hablar. 

Alguien me cogió el brazo con fuerza y me movió. Abrí los ojos de golpe y miré a un Zayn realmente asustado.

**POV Liam**

- _Zayn, cálmate._ \- lo aparte con cuidado. Louis nos miraba como si acabara de ver tres fantasmas a su alrededor.

- _Louis, cariño, ¿estas bien? ¿Por qué has dicho "Harry"?_ \- el me miro todavía sin decir nada. - ¿ _Lo sigues sintiendo cariño, Harry está bien?_ \- seguí sin esperar una respuesta.

El solo asintiendo todavía con cara de susto.

- _Muy bien, entonces lo sigues sintiendo._ \- volvió a asentir. - _¿El esta bien?_ \- se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.

- _No lo sé._ \- susurro esta vez.

- _Vale, no te preocupes, eso lo podemos descubrir nosotros vale. Ahora necesito que descanses. Come algo, bebe agua. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas._ \- el asintió sin quitarse la mano del pecho. - _¿Necesitas algo más? Puedes darte un baño si quieres, Zayn te ha preparado un baño realmente encantador._

El trago saliva y respiro profundo.

- _Está bien, tengo hambre en realidad._ \- hablo todavía en voz baja.

- _Perfecto_. - salto Niall a mi lado. - _¿Qué te apetece? ¿Un poco de sopa? ¿Crema de guisantes? También puedes comer un poco de helado, te vendrá bien para la garganta._ \- casi lo sentía vibrar a mi lado.

- _La sopa está bien._ \- respondió volviendo a su expresión calmada.

- _Perfecto._ \- repitió Nial dando un pequeño saltito. - _Ahora vuelvo._ \- y se fue corriendo.

- _El baño también suena bien._ \- siguió mirando a Zayn, que con un asentimiento salió directamente hacia el baño.

\- _¿Qué..._ \- empezó mirándome - _que sabéis de Harry?_ \- su expresión sufrió un pequeño tic de dolor alrededor de los ojos, pero no aparto la mirada. 

Me senté a su lado cogiendo una de sus manos. Respire profundo y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

- _Está vivo. Pero ahora mismo no estamos seguros de donde esta exactamente. Los detalles, te los podremos contar en un futuro, pero ahora solo tienes que saber que lo estamos buscando._ \- el asintió con la cabeza y miro un punto en la sabana, perdido en sus pensamientos. 

Abrí la boca para decir más, para tranquilizarle, pero mi móvil cobro vida haciéndole saltar.

- _No te preocupes, es Héctor._ \- le sonreí y cogí el teléfono.

- _Liam ¿todo bien?_ \- pregunto en seguida. Sabia que era mas por cortesía. 

Nunca me llamaría solo para saber si estaba bien sin más.

- _Si, Louis se ha despertado y no parece tener ningún daño cerebral. ¿Qué tienes?_ \- dije acercándome a la puerta del baño, para decirle a Zayn que se quedara con Louis mientras contestaba al teléfono.

- _Ha habido una brecha de seguridad, no sabemos muy bien donde, pero tres de nuestros agentes han aparecido inconscientes en la frontera del lado oeste de tu casa._ \- dijo rápidamente. - _Pero piénsalo un segundo, Liam, puede que sea Harry. He enviado a varios agentes a buscarle, sin hacerle daño, por supuesto. Hay una posibilidad de que sea el, una posibilidad muy grande._

- _Pero quizás no lo sea._ \- susurre todavía con la mano extendida para abrir la puerta.- _Esta bien, mantenme informado, voy a meternos a todos en la sala de seguridad por si acaso._ \- dijo un "Perfecto" en tono firme y colgó. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Zayn preparando de nuevo la bañera. 

Sin querer asustarle me acerque el con una sonrisa.

- _No es motivo de alarma, pero creemos que seria lo mejor meternos en la sala de seguridad._ \- le hice una señal para que me dejara hablar cuando abrió la boca con una expresión asustada. - _Alguien ha traspasado la frontera A del bosque, pero creemos que puede ser Harry. Por si acaso voy a meternos a todos en la sala de seguridad y esperar. Si es el, necesitamos estar seguros de que es el realmente y no un soldado herido en busca de su omega. Si ese fuera el caso, tenemos que movernos rápido porque significa que este lugar ya no es seguro. Tenemos que mantener la calma en todo momento, tenemos a dos omegas a nuestro cargo._ \- el asintió cuadrando los hombros y me miro serio.

- _Yo me encargo de Louis, tu ve a por Niall. Cogeré armas por si acaso._ \- antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta escuchamos un grito que venia del piso de abajo y corrimos fuera.

Zayn hizo un sonido de completa sorpresa y me miro con los ojos desorbitados. 

La cama estaba vacía.

Nos precipitamos escaleras abajo, corriendo.

- _¡Alguien ha entrado tenéis que ir a por Louis!_ \- nos gritó un Niall que ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta principal que estaba completamente abierta.

- _No ha entrado nadie, ese era Louis._ \- le respondió Zayn en un tono agudo y asustado.

\- _¿Qué? Es imposible, Louis no podría tenerse en pie. Lleva dos meses sin moverse._ \- nos miró con la cara desencajada del miedo.

- _No esta en su cama Niall, es Louis._ \- dijo Zayn acelerando. Habíamos salido de casa mientras hablábamos y ahora no separamos para ver por donde se había ido.

- _Por ahí._ \- grite mientras corría hacia un lado de la casa, se podía ver a Louis que caminaba deprisa casi corriendo hacia el bosque. - _Dios mío._ \- susurre dándome cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Niall y Zayn seguían corriendo a mi lado pero no me oyeron.

**POV Zayn**

Salte sobre una rama larga antes de volver a hablar.

\- _¿Cómo es posible?_ \- le grite a Niall

El solo me miro un segundo y se encogió de hombros. Sabia que Louis era rápido, era uno de los pocos que siempre ganaba en el campamento toda las veces. No se cansaba y tenía una resistencia física envidiable. Pero no después de estar meses en cama y de pasar dos ataques al corazón. 

Cuando llegamos a los árboles, varios agentes salieron de la nada.

- _Señor, que está pasando, no deberíais salir de la casa. Alguien ha cruzado la seguridad._ \- uno de los agentes hablo apartado el arma que tenia apuntada por si alguien se acercaba.

\- _¿Qué?_ \- grito Niall mirándonos.

_-Alguien a cruzado la seguridad, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro de que no es una amenaza._ \- dijo Liam en tono firme. - _Quiero que volváis a la formación y aviséis a Héctor de que esta todo bien._ \- el agente asintió y salió corriendo para cumplir las órdenes. Liam también salió disparado hacia el bosque.

- _Es Harry._ \- susurro Niall. 

Le mire con los ojos muy abiertos y de repente todo tuvo sentido.

Si había alguna razón lógica por la que Louis sacara fuerzas de donde no tenia, era para encontrarse de nuevo con Harry. Aunque tuviera en el dolor más horroroso, si había sentido a Harry cerca haría lo que sea por llegar hasta él.

Niall me cogió del brazo y me obligo a seguir caminando. Esta vez fuimos más lentos, el bosque era tan tupido que no nos permitía correr. Había arboles a menos de cincuenta centímetros, mientras otros estaban realmente separados pero el suelo estaba lleno de raíces enormes y firmes que solo se podía rodear.

Ya no veía a Liam, pero podía oírlo andar sin ningún tipo de gracia unos metros por delante de nosotros.

\- _¡Louis!_ \- le oír gritar de repente.

Mire hacia los lados buscándolo antes de darme cuenta que simplemente se había puesto a gritar para llamar su atención. 

De repente se me vino a la cabeza lo que acaba de decir en el baño. 

Quizás Harry estaba vivo, pero no estábamos seguros de que fuera el mismo Harry que habíamos conocido hace dos años. Quizás nos veía como una amenaza. O quizás ahora era más violento. Louis estaba frágil y más ahora después de gastar la poca energía que tenia corriendo por el bosque.

Pasamos una línea de raíces altas y vi a Liam de nuevo que se había parado mirando hacia los lados. Respiro hondo y cerro los ojos. Asentí sabiendo que estaba utilizando sus sentidos para seguirle el rastro. Louis era sensiblemente mas pequeño y podía moverse con mas soltura por el bosque, pero aun así no podía estar muy lejos. Cuando acabamos de pasar las raíces Liam volvió a moverse. Esta vez hacia la derecha.

Camino un poco mas deprisa hasta que unos árboles casi nos cerraban el camino. Por el medio había un espacio de no mas de metro y medio. Louis podía caber sin problema, pero Liam lo estaba mirando con cierta rabia.

- _Déjame._ \- dijo Niall pasando por su lado. Se agacho y paso sin problemas. Yo miré alrededor y vi unas raíces a la izquierda que podíamos trepar para pasar. Le di un golpe en el brazo a Liam y caminé hacia allí.

**POV Niall**

Me quite un trozo de madera mojado que me había caído en el pelo y me enderece. Delante de mí había un prado de hierba ligeramente alta. Se abría unos ochocientos metros rodeado de arboles altos. Note el pantalón mojado hasta las rodillas y un rasguño no muy profundo en el brazo. 

Pero realmente nada de eso importaba.

A unos veinte metros de mi estaba Louis, de rodillas, con su pequeño cuerpo casi aplastado contra el pecho de Harry.

Este estaba rodeando los brazos y toda la espalda de Louis y lo apretaba con fuerza. Su cara estaba metida en el cuello de Louis, torciendo su cabeza hacia la derecha. Harry se veía dos veces mas grande de como lo recordaba. Solo podía ver su pelo desde aquí. Llevaba una sudadera de color gris que había visto días mejores. Su mano estaba llena de barro y lo poco que podía ver de sus pantalones, estaban rotos. 

Me quedé extremadamente quieto unos segundos hasta que vi que sus hombros de movía enérgicamente. Di un paso hacia adelante sintiendo por primera vez las lágrimas que me caían por la cara. Antes de poder dar otro paso, la cabeza de Harry se levanto de golpe y me miro con una cara que nunca había visto.

También había lagrimas en sus ojos, pero por lo demás era la viva imagen de un alfa furioso. Sus ojos estaban de un rojo brillante que jamás había visto, de su labio superior se podían adivinar unos dientes demasiado grandes para un humano normal, sus facciones se habían convertido en una mueca de rabia pura.

Las rodillas me temblaron y quería moverme, decir algo, correr si hacia falta, pero no me podía mover. 

Oí a Liam y Zayn cruzar los arboles por la derecha, pero seguían sin poder moverme. Oí también su conmoción y como Harry se giraba hacia ellos con la misma expresión de furia descontrolada. Cuando soltó un gruñido de lo profundo de su pecho mis rodillas terminaron de fallar. Algo en mi pecho se abrió dejado salir un sollozo fuerte. Mi omega me obligo a presentarme cruzando mi cabeza y ofreciendo mi cuello.

Oí que Zayn y Liam empezaron a gritar algo, pero no podía entenderlos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para dejar de llorar. En mi pecho se juntaron dos sentimientos luchando entre ellos, por un lado, la necesidad de huir del alfa que me amenazaba y por otro lado el dolor de pensar que Harry podría hacerme daño de alguna forma. 

Antes de darme cuenta sentí a alguien caer delante de mi y los ojos marrones de Zayn aparecieron de la nada. Sus manos me cogieron la cara y sus labios se movieron, pero no entendía nada. Me atrajo hacia su pecho y me apretó con fuerza contra su cuello. 

Su olor se convirtió en todo lo que podía sentir. No existía nada más. El frio debajo de mis rodillas, el dolor sordo en mi hombro, todo se volvió secundario. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que llevaba un rato susurrando.

_-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. -_ cerré la boca con fuerza para dejar de hablar y oí por primera vez a Zayn.

- _Esta bien, te tengo Niall, te tengo, estas bien, estas bien, nadie va hacerte daño. Te tengo._ \- cerré los ojos dejando que la tensión en todo mi cuerpo se filtrara y todo se puso negro.

**POV Louis.**

Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. 

Mi cabeza solo podía pensar en Harry. No había nada más.

Una cuerda invisible tiraba de mi sin que mi cerebro registrara exactamente que estaba pasando. Sali de la cama tropezando y sintiendo un dolor punzante en las piernas. Aun así, no pude parar, camine hacia las escaleras y me apoye en la posa brazos para no caer de bruces. Baje las escaleras como poseído, el dolor se había convertido en algo pasable cuanto mas andaba. 

" _Louis_ " 

Jadee acelerando el paso. Era él, él me estaba llamando. 

Abrí la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria y oí de fondo el grito de Niall mientras salía al porche. El frio me pico en la piel, en los pies. Pero eso no aminoro mi paso firme hacia el bosque. 

Vi al agente, un alfa realmente grande caminar hacia la izquierda en un paso firme y decidido que gritaba vigilancia. Antes de pensarlo giré ligeramente hacia la derecha y corrí hacia el bosque. Él se giró al ruido, pero no me vio antes de que entrara entre los arboles sin mirar atrás. 

Pase alguna raíz sin aminorar el paso, el tirón se volvía cada vez mas doloroso. No sabia como explicarlo, era como si alguien te cogiera del brazo con demasiada fuerza. Como alguien empujándote contra el vacío.

Delante de mí apareció una pared de árboles, enredados entre ellos creando un muro. Mire hacia los lados buscando alguna manera de pasarlo, el tirón me decía que debía seguir recto. Un pasadizo pequeño sirvió, pase por el, golpeandome el hombro, el brazo las rodillas, tropezándome al llegar al otro lado. Pero no perdí el tiempo, me enderecé y seguí caminando. 

Un ruido de ramas rompiéndose me hizo girar ligeramente. Pare unos segundos, esperando a otro agente, quizás. Había oído el grito de Liam pero venia de mi espalda, no de delante. 

Como a cámara lenta un hombre, alto y grande salió desde una de las aberturas entre los árboles, pero no llevaba ni uniforme ni armas. Su pelo estaba lleno de hojas. 

Antes de poder ver nada más unos ojos color fuego me miraron directamente. 

Atravesando capas y capas de mí. 

Intenté dar un paso hacia él, pero mis rodillas se doblaron sin permiso y caí con fuerza en el suelo helado.

El hombre corrió más rápido de lo que jamás había visto y se deslizo enfrente de mi en los siguientes tres segundos.

- _Louis_. - dijo esa voz de nuevo. Grave, alta y clara.

Pero esta vez no estaba dentro de mi cabeza.

Estaba aquí, tocándome, vivo.

Harry.

Sus brazos me rodearon y solté el sollozo más doloroso que jamás halla escapado de mi garganta. 

Su olor.

Su olor me rodeaba. 

Fuerte. 

Estaba por todas partes. Pegado a mi nariz. Sentí más que oí el llanto que salía de mi haciéndome temblar. 

Pero sus brazos me apretaban con tanta fuerza que mis temblores pasaban a través del haciéndole temblar también. Sentí una humedad en mi cuello y lloré más. 

No podía mover los brazos, realmente no podía moverme en absoluto, pero nunca, en toda mi vida me había sentido más seguro. Recosté mi cabeza lentamente en su hombro y seguí llorando, como si pudiera parar, pensé. No creía que jamás pudiera parar. El dolor que me había acompañado dos años, caliente y vivo en mi pecho, se estaba diluyendo en mi sangre. Expandiéndose por mis extremidades. Dejando un rastro frio de dolor por todo mi cuerpo. Un dolor que se estaba extinguiendo poco a poco, como si su cuerpo lo estuviera sacando de mí. Absorbiéndolo.

Un gruñido sonó muy cerca de mi oído, pero la sangre que me corría a una velocidad anormal no me permitió oírlo como lo que era hasta que paso mucho tiempo. 

Hasta que mis lagrimas se sintieron frías contra mi piel. 

Hasta que mi mano derecha estaba hormigueante pidiendo más sangre.

Por primera vez oí voces, gritos mas bien, voces que conocía pero que no significaban nada para mí. Por mi como si todo el mundo decidiera gritar al mismo tiempo. No me podía importar menos. 

Porque aquí estaba Harry. Contra mí. 

Vivo.

¿Podría algo importarme más que eso?

- _¡Louis!_ \- oí alguien gritar y el pelo de la nuca se me puso de punta. 

Algo me gritaba peligro, pero no sabía que podría ser.

Y sea lo que fuera, aquí estaba Harry para protegerme. 

Sea lo que sea, le deseaba suerte, nada podría contra mi alfa. Y ya estaba mas que seguro ahora. Mi alfa podría con cualquier cosa que le pusieran por delante.

- _Louis, por favor._ \- la voz volvió a hablar y esta vez pude ponerle cara.

Liam. 

Sonreí. 

Liam también me protegería, si nadie podía con Harry, definitivamente no podrían contra él y Harry juntos.

Este ultimo gruño como respuesta y sonreí más. 

Sea quien sea, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para dejar de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Sabia cuando a mi alfa se le estaba acabando la paciencia. 

Otro gruñido respondió y me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. 

Ahogue un sonido al darme cuenta que no había peligro.

Harry estaba a punto de atacar a Liam. 

Me retorcí intentando soltarme para ponerme en medio. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero tenía que pararlo. Los brazos se apretaron con mas fuerza haciéndome soltar todo el aire de los pulmones.

- _Harry, me estás haciendo daño._ \- susurre contra su cuello. 

Y pareció funcionar a la perfección porque me soltó de golpe casi haciéndome caer de espalda.

Me cogió la cara con cuidado y me miro buscando una respuesta. 

Por primera vez lo pude mirar de verdad, sin esa niebla nublando mis sentidos.

Sus facciones se habían convertido en algo retorcido, lleno de ira. Sus ojos eran rojos, pero no como lo eran antes. Ahora tenían unas líneas negras que los hacían ver mas animales que nunca y para ir a juego con sus ojos animales, unos dientes mas lobos que humanos salían de debajo de su labio superior. A pesar de que no me estaba mirando a mi con la rabia con la que sus facciones se retorcían, sentí un miedo desconocido crecerme en el pecho.   


Un miedo que nunca había sentido al ver a Harry.

Abrí la boca para hablar, para decirle que todo estaba bien, que no estaba en peligro, pero de repente su cara cambió y se llevo la mano al cuello. 

Un gruñido fuerte salió de el y se arranco el dardo calmante con rabia. 

Otros dos aparecieron de la nada. 

Otro en el cuello y el tercero en su mano. 

Sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes unos segundos antes de que el cuarto y quinto dardo le dieran de lleno. 

Al sexto sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando. 

Su cuerpo cayo inconsciente delante de mí. 

Unos brazos fuertes aparecieron a mi alrededor, justo a tiempo de caerme de bruces al suelo.

Olí el olor relajante de Liam mientras me cargaba.

Había voces por todas partes, pero yo solo me centre en el pecho que tenía delante de mí. 

Recosté mi cabeza contra su hombro y cerré los ojos.

Mi mente era un torbellino de pensamientos sin final, ni principio. Me di cuenta que el dolor en el hombro era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, que realmente tenia frio y que en ningún momento había dejado de llorar.

Las siguientes palabras que dejaron mis labios no las oyó nadie, cuando debieron ser oidas por el, pero aun así calmaron mi mente suficiente como para dejar de llorar.

- _Harry, estas bien._ -

  



	19. Capitulo 4 - Ya no existe.

**POV Liam**

Caí con cuidado de apartarme antes de que Zayn me siguiera. El bosque estaba oscuro y seguía sin poder ver mucho mas de lo que la luz de la luna me dejaba. Me estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso. 

Sabia porque Louis había salido corriendo sin mirar atrás, no hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta. Pero aun así el miedo de no saber a que me estaba enfrentando se asentaba cómodamente en la parte baja de mi estómago. Quería confiar, ciertamente quería confiar en que el Harry que estaba cerca era el mismo Harry que conocimos, atento, inteligente y absolutamente enamorado de Louis. Un Harry que no haría daño a nadie que no se lo mereciera. 

Un Harry que no se parecía a nada al hombre que estaba gruñendo a Niall.

Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar. Había una fuerza en el ambiente que jamás había sentido, el poder de Harry era tan fuerte que Niall estaba en el suelo de rodillas presentándose entre lágrimas. Una furia ciega me hizo avanzar en mitad de un gruñido. 

Louis estaba en sus brazos, pero no se movía. Estaba apretado contra su pecho con fuerza y desde aquí no podía ver bien si respiraba. El peor pánico que jamás haya sentido me subió por la garganta. Si lo había matado realmente no sabría que hacer. Perdería la maldita cabeza.

Escuche a Zayn correr hacia Niall y ponerse entre el y Harry. Avance mas para llamar la atención de Harry y que dejara que Zayn calmara lo suficiente a Niall para llevárselo. Vi un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza de Louis y sentí que podía volver a respirar.

- _Louis_. - dije en tono calmado para llamar su atención. 

Si había alguien que pudiera calmara a Harry, ese era Louis. No sabía si seguía siendo como antes, pero estaba claro que quería hacerles daño a todos menos a Louis.

No paso nada y Harry volvió a gruñir, esta vez mas fuerte. Intenten no fijarme en su cara, la viva imagen de la rabia, la ira mas visceral. 

Ese no era nuestro Harry, pensé con dolor.

_\- ¡Louis!_ \- dije más alto. Harry estaba cada vez mas nervioso, enviando hondas de pura energía que me hacían sentir débil. No sabía si podría proteger a Louis al mismo tiempo que apartaba a Harry del camino de Zayn y Niall. Sabía que podría pelear, pero era Harry. Era demasiado poderoso para mi incluso antes de lo que le hayan hecho estos años.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo con cuidado de no hacerle saltar y apreté el pequeño botón que había detrás de mi teléfono. Un simple botón del pánico que tenia en varios objetos a mi alrededor por si acaso. Vi como Harry se giraba ligeramente, preparado para atacar. Por suerte parecía que estaba más centrado en mí que en los demás. Quizás podría darles algo de tiempo hasta que llegaran los refuerzos. Estaba seguro que Louis podría sufrir algún daño colateral, pero Zayn estaba en peligro de verdad. Un alfa sin unir era una amenaza clara. Niall solo sería otro daño colateral.

Cuando oí un susurro ahogado de Louis estaba decidido a atacar primero, pero una rama se rompió a mi espalda y lo siguiente que vi fue un dardo tranquilizante en la mano de Harry. Miro furioso hacia los lados y Louis se separo con una cara de terror. Su espalda se dobló de una manera extraña y en dos pasos estaba detrás de él, sujetándolo con fuerza y alejándolo rápidamente de un Harry inconsciente. 

Me gire para ver como estaban Zayn y Niall. Este último estaba en sus brazos. Zayn me miraba con un ligero miedo en sus ojos que desapareció rápidamente. Estaría centrándose en mostrarse calmado para recuperar a Niall. 

Louis estaba consciente pero no parecía reaccionar a mi voz. 

Estaba en shock. 

¿Podía culparlo?

_-Liam._ \- un Héctor sudado llego corriendo desde uno de los lados del campo. - _Dios, menos mal que he llegado a tiempo._ \- se paró para coger aire.

- _He avisado hace unos segundos, ¿cómo habéis llegado tan rápido?_ \- le dije acomodando a Louis en mis brazos.

- _Encontramos esto en el ordenador de Erik._ \- me enseño una foto de Harry con fecha de hace unos días, con el aspecto que con el que había visto hace unos minutos. - _Esto no parece un alfa desesperado que busca a su omega, parece un alfa..._ -

- _...enfadado que busca venganza._ \- termine asintiendo con la cabeza.

_-Lleva a tu manada de vuelta a casa, nosotros nos ocupamos de él. Le encerraremos hasta que sepamos qué le pasa._ \- dijo empezando a mandar a todos a moverse.

- _No_. - dijo Zayn de repente a mi lado. - _Harry se queda aquí._ \- me miro con la clara decisión de que le importaría entre poco y nada mi opinión. 

- _Es peligroso, vosotros no podéis controlarle. Hemos tenido que inyectarle suficientes dardos para matarle y créeme que sigue muy vivo._ \- Zayn le miro con una cara entre terror y asco.

- _Se queda en esta casa._ \- su tono fue firme y hasta enfadado.

- _Tiene razón, Héctor. Prefiero que se quede, sea lo que sea que necesite para volver a ser él, lo encontrara aquí. Solo necesita recordar quien es._

- _He visto el video al igual que tu Liam, sabes que esa mujer le proporciono una droga de la que no sabemos nada. Por lo poco que hemos llegado a entender, esa persona puede ser una completa desconocida para vosotros, os puede matar en segundos. Illustre puede estar controlándolo para mataros de la mejor manera._ \- dijo nervioso.

- _Se queda._ \- le dije casi en tono de disculpa.

Se paso una mano por el pelo y camino unos pasos, alejándose.

Uno de los agentes estaba poniéndole un calmante a Niall por petición de Zayn. Este me había mirado unos segundos, utilizando todo su poder de comunicación visual, para dejarme claro que más me valía apoyarle en esta decisión. Como si había alguna posibilidad ahora de que pudiera discutir algo. Solo quería tener a mi manada segura en casa.

- _Esta bien, equipo Zeta, quiero que escoltéis al señor Malik y Horan hasta la casa, equipo Ge con el señor Payne y el señor Tomlinson. Los demás, poned al señor Style en una camilla y vigilarle todo el camino. Le quiero dormido._ \- señalo a uno de los agentes que llevaba el equipo médico.

- _No sabes que efectos tiene el tranquilizante que le has inyectado, puede ser dañino utilizar anestesia ahora._ \- Zayn parecía más mordaz que nunca.

- _Se lo que hago señor Malik._ \- le respondió Héctor todavía con mala cara. Miré a este último y negué con la cabeza. El pareció entenderlo y le hizo una señal al agente medico para que se retirara.

Puse una mano en la espalda de Zayn, que había cargado a Niall y le empujé con suavidad hasta el camino que habían abierto entre los árboles.

- _No le harán daño, no te preocupes._ \- le susurre mientras caminábamos. Louis ahora descansaba en mi hombro con las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, cogido a mi como un koala.

- _Ya le has oído, podía haberlo matado con ese maldito tranquilizante._ \- me miro enfadado.

- _Los calmantes deben funcionar en segundos, si no lo hacen es que no van a hacer efecto. Él lo sabe, siguió disparando porque sabía que si seguía soportando los calmantes era porque no le harían daño. Estudiamos eso en el ejército._ \- asentí a su cara de sorpresa mezclada con un poco más de enfado. - _Lo sé, pero ha sido una situación mas que anormal. Todos hemos reaccionado como podíamos._

El negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Caminamos en silencio hasta casa. Los demás agentes a pesar de estar en formación de protección a nuestro alrededor, dejaron el espacio suficiente para darnos algo de privacidad. 

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, Louis parecía estar reaccionando. Empezó a temblar, por el frio esperaba, estaba descalzo y solo con una camisa grande que le llegaba por los muslos. No sabia como no tenia una hipotermia. 

Al cruzar el umbral me gire ligeramente para dirigirme a los agentes.

- _Hacer espacio en el salón para poner a Harry, estaremos arriba. Cuando llegue Héctor decidle que puede subir cuando quiera._ \- Zayn hizo un sonido enfadado y subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Suspire sabiendo que ahora era mejor darle su espacio. Sabía que la situación era lo mas alejado de una misión perfecta, pero ya no podíamos hacer nada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y eso era algo que había aprendido en los años en el ejército. Y por las malas. De vez en cuando me acordaba que a pesar de tener algo de experiencia en estas situaciones, el único que ya las había vivido tantas veces que reaccionaba de manera natural, era yo. Y no era algo de lo que me preocupara. Ellos sabían otras cosas que me completaban al igual que yo les podía enseñar cosas que les completaran a ellos.

Al llegar arriba deje a Louis en la cama, me miro con la cara completamente en blanco. Estaba helado. Sabía que tardaría en calentarse, pero había que empezar por algo. Le quite la camisa ligeramente mojada, por el sudor y la humedad del ambiente. Cogí otra camiseta, unos pantalones de deporte mullidos y una chaqueta de Zayn. Empecé a vestirlo con cuidado. Tenía alguna herida en los pies y unos arañazos en los brazos. Saque del botiquín que estaba usando Zayn para curarle un corte en el brazo a Niall y le aplique desinfectante en los pies y en el brazo. De la cara me ocuparía luego. Lo vestí rápidamente para que no perdiera mas calor. El se dejo sin hacer ni un ruido.

Al acabar, Zayn ya había metido a Niall en la cama. Se acerco a la pared del fondo y puso la calefacción. Saco mas mantas del armario y otras cosas que no pude ver. Y se fue por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Termine de curar la herida de la cara de Louis que solo se movió un poco cuando el desinfectante toco la piel. Puse una pequeña venda en la herida para que no se infectara y por primera vez le mire a los ojos.

Había todavía un rastro de lagrimas en su cara a pesar de que le había limpiado varias veces. Hace unos minutos, su piel estaba llena de barro y lágrimas. Aun así, alguna que otra había caído mientras le vestía.

- _Louis._ \- susurre deslizando mis manos por su cuello para mantenerlo conectado a mí. - _Necesito que me digas si te duele algo mas ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?_ \- el me miro y frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera lo que le decía. 

Pasaron casi dos minutos antes que se señalara el hombro. Asentí en seguida y le aparté un poco la chaqueta y la camisa. Justo encima de su hombro su piel se había puesto morada con los bordes negros. Se había dado un buen golpe y solo esperaba que no hubiera sido dado por nadie. Moví su brazo cogiéndolo por el codo para revisar si estaba dislocado o roto. Se movió sin problema y por la falta de quejas pude suponer que no había nada roto. Volví al botiquín y saque una crema casi milagrosa que solía utilizar mas veces de las que recuerdo en mis años en el ejército.

Le di un suave masaje en la zona sin presionar mucho, el olor a menta y el calor en los dedos me trajeron recuerdos de una vida completamente diferente. Su brazo pareció relajarse poco a poco. Le mire de nuevo y acaricie su mejilla quitando otra lagrima. Sabía que tardaría unas horas en salir del shock y que seria normal que incluso luego estuviera confundido. 

Escuche voces abajo y entre ellas la de Zayn un poco mas alta. Seguía realmente enfadado y una parte de mi podía entenderlo. Harry era nuestra manada. Teníamos que protegerle como uno más. Pero la imagen de su cara retorcida por la ira no se me quitaba de la mente. El miedo, el terror en la cara de Niall tampoco. Y teniendo a Louis delante, completamente quieto y sin poder dejar de llorar tampoco ayudaba. 

No podía negarlo, sentía cierto resentimiento hacia Harry en este momento. Entendía su dolor, entendía su situación, pero mi mente seguía con ganas de luchar.

**POV Zayn**

- _¡Que parte de "no" no entiendes!_ \- le grite enfadado. - _No le vas a dar ningún sedante y definitivamente no vas a atarle a una maldita silla ¿es que te has vuelto loco? Esta es la persona que hemos estado buscando estos dos años._ -

_-Esta es la persona que es ahora, no la que conociste ¿es que no lo entiendes? No es Harry._ \- me respondió Héctor perdiendo la paciencia también. 

- _Tu que sabrás, no le conoces. No nos conoces a ninguno de nosotros._ \- el me miro dando un paso hacia mi amenazante. Yo di otro y los agentes alrededor se tensaron moviendo las armas. - _¿Qué vais hacer? ¿Me vais a disparar?_ \- me gire furioso. - _¡Os quiero a todos fuera de mi jodida casa ahora mismo! ¡Fuera!_ \- 

- _Zayn_. - la voz de Liam vino ligeramente tensa desde la escalera.

_-No, Liam._ \- le solté antes de que me tocara. - _¡He dicho que fuera!_ \- Héctor asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Los demás le siguieron sin decir nada. Liam me miro un segundo y luego siguió a los demás.

Casi le grito a él también, pero note movimiento en la entrada al salón. De espalda y con mi ropa estaba Louis completamente quieto. Mirando a Harry en el suelo inconsciente. Casi corrí hacia él.

\- _¿Esta bien?_ \- susurro tan bajo que me costó entenderlo.

- _Si, solo esta inconsciente._ \- le respondí poniendo una mano en su hombro y empujándolo a entrar. - _Le he tomado la tensión y parece estable. Si estuviera mal tendría la tensión baja, así que parece que solo esta dormido. También he buscado alguna herida y no parece tener ninguna. Cuando se despierte podre ver si tiene alguna rotura o esguince._ \- el asintió sentándose en el borde del sofá. Harry estaba dos pasos de él. 

Louis estiro la mano y la puso suavemente en el pecho de Harry. Su mano subió y bajo con cada respiración. Antes de darme cuenta Louis se había deslizado en el suelo y ahora estaba descansando la mitad de su cuerpo y su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry. 

Se quedo así durante mucho tiempo. Quieto, sobre su pecho.

Su llanto empezó suave casi imperceptible y empezó a subir hasta que era lo único que oía. Sentí mis propias lágrimas en mi piel. Me moví para poner una mano en su espalda y sentí su cuerpo temblar.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en no dejarme llevar. Tenia que ser fuerte, por Louis y por Niall. Ya había perdido la paciencia demasiado esta noche. Ellos necesitaban dos alfas en plena facultad de sus sentidos para mantener algo de constancia. Ahora su cerebro estaría nadando en hormonas que no entendían. Hormonas que les harían entrar en un espiral de dolor que podía acabar muy mal.

Había visto omegas llegar al hospital, en mitad de un ataque de pánico o después de un accidente. Sus miradas estaban completamente perdidas, sin saber que hacer, que sentir. Algunas veces no tenían alfas, otras esos alfas eran completamente inútiles o habían muerto. A veces, cuando tenia paciencia, intentaba enseñarle a esos alfas a calmar a sus omegas. Como debían calmarse ellos primero, utilizarlo como excusa, era más difícil calmarse si no sentías que era necesario. Si no había otra opción mejor que dejarte llevar por el pánico. Así que les decía lo horriblemente mal que lo estaban pasando sus omegas y la mayoría de las veces era como pulsar un botón. Su naturaleza alfa tomaba el control y se calmaban para poder ayudar a sus parejas. También teníamos a alfas en el equipo que sabían hacerlo, como yo. Había calmado a incontables omegas para poder curarles. Mientras estaban en una crisis solían ser impredecibles y peligrosos. Podían sentir que todos querían hacerles daño. Era realmente aterrador pensar que tu propia mente pueda atacarte de esa manera.

Escuche a Liam cerrar la puerta con suavidad después de hablar algo que no había oído. Con Héctor, seguramente. Su paso sonó acercándose lentamente. Subí la mirada para verle entrar y de repente sentí a Louis enderezarse también. Pensé que no quería que Liam le viera así o algo, pero de repente su mano subió en el aire y bajo en forma de puño en el pecho de Harry.

Me quede mirando la escena unos segundos antes de saltar e intentar apartarle. Había conseguido darle tres o cuatro veces, golpes fuertes y que resonaron por todo su pecho. Ahora estaba dándole con las dos manos. Le alejé lo que pude, pero se escapó de mi agarre dos veces, empujando el cuerpo de Harry con rabia haciéndole rodar. Cuando pensé en inutilizarlo con la llave que todo el mundo conocía de poner el brazo alrededor de su cuello, sentí a Liam a mi lado ayudarme. Louis se retorcía en nuestros brazos intentando llegar a Harry hasta con las piernas. Cuando vio que no podría con nosotros soltó un grito que me hizo temblar. Intentaba decir algo, pero solo salían gritos pequeños, como si estuviera siendo torturado. Me helo la sangre. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza para controlarme y aguante con los brazos fuertemente rodeados alrededor de su cintura, hasta que se relajó poco a poco. Su cuerpo volvió a ponerse suave contra nuestros brazos.

Liam respiraba con fuerza a mi lado y Louis jadeaba en busca de aire. Iba a tener un ataque. Me apresure a moverme.

- _Mírame, vamos, mírame cariño._ \- me agache a la altura de su cara. Lo cogí con las manos y le obligué a quedarse quieto. Sus ojos estaban nadando en lágrimas y tenía una expresión de rabia contenida. Me miro antes de volver a romperse entre sollozos. Le atraje hacia mi pecho y le hice una señal a Liam que se apartó para comprobar que Harry estaba bien. Louis siguió llorando en mi pecho, entre sonidos ahogados y con los puños cerrados en mi camisa con fuerza. 

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en mi entrenamiento como enfermero. Deje que mi mente se fuera a recuerdos agradables, que mis hormonas fueran lo más positivas que podía. Mi agarre fue firme, mas de lo que debería, pero todavía temía que se escapara de nuevo. Con cuidado me acerque a su cuello para identificar su olor y saber si debía llevarle a otro sitio. Alejarlo de la fuente de su ataque. Era mejor que se relajara lejos y luego volviera. Debíamos controlarlo de cerca, estaba utilizando técnicas que funcionaban con omegas normales. Jamás había tratado a un omega absoluto. No sabía si eran más fuertes y todo esto no era necesario. O si en la peor estancia eran más sensibles y nada de lo que me hubiera enseñado serviría de nada.

Aleje esos pensamientos y solo me centre en hacerle sentir lo mejor que podía. Si, el dolor seguiría ahí. Pero sus hormonas no lo destrozarían.

Le deje que soltara todo.

Esto eran meses, años de no dejar que nada saliera. Sabía que no había llorado a Harry, ni una sola una vez. Que no había gritado como Niall, que no había sacado la energía como Liam en su trabajo. El solo había aguantado. Todo lo había empujado con fuerza. 

Y nadie podía aguantar tanto. 

Siguió llorando contra mi hombro con sonidos rotos que me hacían querer llorar con él. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, diez minutos, media hora. Quizás más. No le deje ir hasta que sentí que su cuerpo dejo de vibrar. Después de eso lo aparte con cuidado, siempre sujetándolo para que no cayera. 

Sentí un dolor sordo en las rodillas y mi pie derecho hormigueaba con suavidad. Me levante llevando a Louis conmigo. Su cuerpo había gastado la poca energía que le quedaba, parecía una muñeca de trapo contra mis brazos.

Lo acosté con suavidad contra el sofá. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabia que estaba consciente. Me dejé caer a los pies del sofá con cuidado y le cogí la mano entre las mías. 

Ahora tenia que descansar. 

No confiaba mucho en llevarle a otra habitación. Si ni si quiera yo quería perder de vista a Harry, no podía imaginar lo que sentía él. Recosté la cabeza hacia atrás encontrándome con su pierna. También cerré los ojos.

Sabia, por lo menos mi mente lógica sabía, que su reacción había entrado entre lo normal. No entre lo que más pasaba, pero no era una locura. Muchas personas al salir de una situación traumática lloraban, otras perdían la conciencia y otras como Louis salían peleando. La rabia les superaba, porque como sabría cualquiera que haya sentido dolor, la rabia es mil veces más manejable. Sobre todo, de ese tipo de dolor. Insoportable y frio, que te deja entumecido, deseando no sentir nada.

Liam había desaparecido, seguramente para ver si Niall había recuperado la conciencia. O para hablar con Héctor. Sabía que la situación nos había llevado al límite. No habíamos reaccionado de la mejor manera, pero tenia la cabeza tan llena de pensamientos que no llevaban a ningún lado, que no podía ni quería pararme a pensar en ello. Mañana seria otro día, uno en el que sería mejor repasar lo que había pasado hoy. En pensar en como hacer que no volviera a pasar. Esta noche habíamos sido descuidados. Con toda nuestra experiencia y entrenamiento tendríamos que haber previsto que Louis pudiera salir corriendo, que Harry podría reaccionar así. Que nosotros no estábamos solucionando ningún problema desde Nueva Esperanza, solo estamos tapando huecos, tratando con los problemas después de que nos explotaran en la cara.

No podíamos seguir así.

Illustre no tenia alma, no tenia un código. Si queríamos tener, aunque sea una posibilidad para ganarles, incluso para luchar, tendríamos que ser mejores. 

Mucho mejores.

**POV Niall**

Me quite la sabana que me cubría. 

Tenía calor. 

Pestañee cerrando los ojos en seguida por la luz. Me dolía la cabeza. Y el brazo. Fruncí el ceño y cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos otra vez. La luz eran aguijones en mi cabeza. Sentía la boca pastosa y el brazo cada vez latía más. Era como si al darme cuenta de que me dolía, me doliera más. 

Me enderece con cuidado y mire a mi alrededor. La cama olía a desinfectante y había sangre en mi brazo, debajo de una venda. 

De repente todos los recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza.

Harry.

No, ese no era Harry. Él no le haría eso. Dios, ¿dónde estaba Louis? Si yo estaba en la cama donde estaba el. ¿Harry habría atacado a alguien? No recordaba si Liam estaba bien antes de perder el sentido. 

Me alce hasta quedar sentado con cuidado sintiendo la habitación girar. Me quede ahí un rato, no sabría decir cuánto. Mi cabeza seguía latiendo, como si quisiera escapar de mi cráneo. Me mire el brazo. No recordaba haberme herido. Cerré los ojos mirando la imagen de Louis entre los brazos de Harry. ¿Por qué Harry recorrería medio planeta para luego hacernos daño? ¿Es que no recordaba nada sobre nosotros? Quizás nunca quiso hacer una manada en realidad y después de años se había dado cuenta que quería a Louis solo para él. Y a ver quien se atrevía a decirle lo contrario. Su cara no dejaba de aparecer en mi cabeza. Era la viva imagen de un alfa totalmente desquiciado, sin nada de humanidad. 

Por fin pude levantarme sin sentir que el suelo se aproximaba a mi cabeza. Aun así, me quede de pie justo al lado de la cama otros cinco minutos por si mi cuerpo decidía que era mejor volver a desmayarse. No quería, además de todo lo que había pasado, tener que lidiar con una conmoción cerebral. 

Empecé a caminar despacio hasta el baño, necesitaba ver a Louis, saber si estaban bien, pero también necesitaba utilizar el baño desesperadamente. Al sentarme noté un calambre en el brazo y me di cuenta que tenía un pinchazo que parecía haberse puesto sin demasiado cuidado. Por las ganas de ir al baño y el dolor de cabeza pude llegar a la conclusión de que me habían proporcionado un calmante fuerte. Quizás llevaba dormido horas. Termine deprisa y no me pare mucho a pensar sobre la imagen que vi al pasar por el espejo. El Niall con ojeras, arañazos en la cara y con una expresión de susto no era lo más preocupante ahora.

Salí hacia la puerta intentando caminar todo lo rápido que me dejaba el dolor de cabeza y la sensación de mareo que se pegaba a mí. Me apoye en la puerta. Oí a alguien hablar abajo. Liam, reconocí cuando empecé a bajar las escaleras. Cada escalón era como un desafío nuevo. Cuando la puerta de entrada quedo a la vista, vi a Liam sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta y hablando por teléfono.

Se veía realmente mal. 

Tenía sangre en una de las manos, tierra en la cara y algunos rasguños. Además, su expresión era de alguien en un tremendo dolor. Tenia una mano en la cara mientras susurraba al teléfono. No podía entender nada de lo que decía. Seguí bajando hasta tener el salón a la vista. 

Me quede parado en seguida.

Louis estaba en el sofá, mirando a la nada, con un Zayn también sin mirar a ningún sitio a su lado sentado en el suelo. Tenía las manos entrelazadas, como si temiera que se fuera corriendo. Justo delante estaba Harry completamente quieto en el suelo de la habitación.

Esta vez me tape la boca con las dos manos mientras algo muy parecido a un grito salía de mí.

Liam estaba ahí antes de darme cuenta, Zayn enderezo la cabeza como un rayo hacia mí.

\- _¿Está...está...?_ \- balbucee señalando a Harry.

- _Por dios no, Niall, esta inconsciente._ \- sentí como si pudiera volver a respirar. Liam me miraba como si me fuera volver a caer en cualquier momento y no estaba seguro que no tuviera razón.

- _¿Qué está pasando?_ \- susurre caminando hacia el sofá con la mano de Liam en mi espalda. Quería estar cerca de Louis, lo necesitaba.

_-Tuvimos que dejar a Harry inconsciente. Estaba a punto de atacar a Liam._ \- respondió Zayn. Vi que Louis ponía una mueca de dolor que quito en seguida. Me senté a sus pies mirándole directamente. 

De repente recordé el momento en el bosque con perfecta claridad. Al llegar, Harry me había obligado a caer de rodillas a los pocos segundos, quería que me presentara para que no fuera un peligro. No estaba a punto de atacarme, solo quería que me alejara.

No creí que esa información fuera de ayuda ahora, sobre todo con Louis delante. Podía imaginar que era lo que estaba pensando en este momento. Justo cuando Harry vuelve a nosotros, resulta que no es nuestro Harry. Un pensamiento doloroso paso por mi mente, pero no deje que se quedara. La idea de que quizás fuera mejor que hubiese muerto no iba a ser de ayuda ahora definitivamente.

Louis se movió torpemente hacia mi lado para acabar con la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas. Liam se dejo caer al lado de Zayn sin mucho cuidado tirando el móvil a su lado. Su cabeza se recostó hacia atrás al lado de las piernas de Louis, que estaban recogidas cerca de su cuerpo. Zayn respiro profundo, sintiéndose ligeramente tembloroso y acabo en el hombro de Liam.

Estábamos juntos.

Otra vez, desde hace dos años, estábamos todos juntos.

Cerré los ojos permitiéndome acostumbrarme a nuestra realidad.

Si, Harry había vuelto. ¿Pero cuanto de Harry quedaba realmente? ¿Se acordaba de nosotros? ¿Solo de Louis? ¿Si quiera se acordaba del? ¿O solo sentía que era su omega?

Había tantas preguntas que no parecían tener respuesta inmediata. Quería sacudirle, hacerle despertar para que nos dijera que estaba pasando realmente. 

Su cara furiosa apareció de nuevo en mi mente.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

- _Se despertará en diez minutos._ \- dijo Liam en voz baja, como para no romper el silencio.

Zayn le miro con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

- _Héctor tomo una muestra de sangre. Me dijo que cuando pudo ponerla en la placa parecía que el efecto del calmante ya casi había desaparecido. Cosa que solo pasa cuando le queda poco efecto en la sangre. Le quedan entre veinte y media hora, me dijo hace veinte minutos. Como no ha despertado, si no lo hace en cualquier momento, lo hará en los próximos diez minutos._ \- su voz se fue apagando hasta desaparecer.

Sabía que todos estábamos pensando lo mismo.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- _Dejadme a solas con él._ \- la voz de Louis llego incluso más baja que Liam. Este abrió la boca negando con la cabeza, pero Louis siguió hablando. - _No me hará daño. Lo sé. Lo puedo sentir._ \- se calló de golpe y su voz tembló. - _No me hará daño._ \- repitió.

Quería decir que no me parecía buena idea, que era peligroso y que no lo pondríamos en ese riesgo por una suposición, pero la realidad era otra. Si Louis decía que sentía algo, ahora sabíamos que era cierto. Los absolutos tenían un sentido agudo hacia lo que experimentaban otros alfas, pero sobre todo lo que sentía su alfa. También supe que los demás estaban pensando lo mismo porque ni Liam dijo nada. 

Aun así, nadie se movió. Nos quedamos como en pausa. Sentía la tensión en el aire, los nervios y el dolor de Louis. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, suponía que de llorar. También tenía arañazos, de las ramas en el bosque. Una herida en la cara por el aspecto de la venda ligeramente manchada. Mire a mi brazo recordando la molestia. También me fije por primera vez en Zayn. Era el que tenia menos aspecto de haber corrido por el bosque en plena noche. Casi parecía salido de la cama sin más. Un poco de tierra en las manos y algunas hojas en la chaqueta. Pensé durante un momento que se vería igual de bien, sin importar que locura nueva nos deparara el destino. Liam tampoco parecía tener ninguna herida, lo peor nos lo habíamos llevado Louis y yo.

También me fije en Harry. 

Sinceramente se veía como un vagabundo. 

Su ropa estaba sucia, llena de barro y otras manchas que no podía identificar. Tenia el pelo demasiado largo, en nudos y lleno de hojas. Tenia sangre en las mangas, pero según me había dicho Zayn no sufría ninguna herida. No quería pensar mucho en que quizás esa sangre no fuera suya. Dormido como estaba, no parecía tan aterrador. Casi parecía nuestro Harry de siempre. 

\- _¿Cómo trajisteis a Harry?_ \- dije en voz baja.

Me di cuenta de repente que no sabía cómo habían conseguido traer a Harry hasta aquí. De donde habían sacado el tranquilizante, como habían traído a Louis, a Harry y a mi entre los dos.

Liam suspiro y se acomodó en el suelo.

- _Cuando perdiste el sentido, poco después, llegaron refuerzos. Héctor había conseguido una foto de Harry y pensó que no se veía como si viniera en son de paz. Se han ido ya. Les he pedido que nos den algo de tiempo para saber que está pasando._ \- siguió en tono lineal.

- _No se lo van a llevar._ \- soltó Zayn de repente.

- _Lo sé._ \- respondió Liam en el mismo tono. 

Zayn asintió y volvió a recostarse.

- _¿Quién se lo quiere llevar?_ \- dije un poco perdido. - _Bueno, aparte de Illustre claro. Supongo que lo querrán de vuelta._ \- 

- _Héctor creía que era mejor llevarle a la base para vigilarle, por si decide atacarnos de nuevo. No creía que fuera seguro dejarle aquí._ \- Zayn me respondió con cierto tono de enfado.

Asentí. Podría entender porque Héctor pensaba eso. 

Pero entendía mejor a Zayn. Ahora que Harry estaba aquí y sabíamos que le pasaba algo, necesitaría a Louis mas que nunca. Necesitaría a gente que le conociera y solo buscara lo mejor para él. En la base los tratarían personas que estaban preparadas para esperar lo peor. Personas que a la mínima le harían daño para controlarlo. Personas que no sentían nada hacia él.

_-Si, es mejor que se quede con nosotros._ \- los demás asintieron y Louis se movió contra mi pierna.

Empecé a pensar en que quizás debíamos movernos, porque Harry despertaría tarde o temprano y no quería repetir el momento del bosque. 

Louis se enderezo de golpe.

Le miré sorprendido.

\- _¿Louis estas bien?_ \- pregunte ligeramente asustado. 

Él ni siquiera me miro. Tenia una cara de sorpresa absoluta.

Liam y Zayn también se giraron. Este último empezó a ponerse de pie, Liam ya estaba de pie. Todos estábamos tocándolo de alguna manera. Pero el siguió con la mirada perdida, en algún lugar en la pared que teníamos en frente, sin decir nada.

- _Cariño..._ -empezó Zayn acercándose para que le mirara.

Louis no reaccionó, y de repente su otra mano voló hacia su boca para silenciar un sollozo. 

Pero eso no era lo más raro.

¿Estaba realmente sonriendo?

**POV Louis**

Por supuesto que se quedaría con nosotros, pensé. No lo dije en voz alta. Pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que me separasen de él otra vez.

Sentí vergüenza en el latido de mis manos. Todavía sentía los golpes que le había dado. Todo estaba mal. Realmente mal. Si Zayn y Liam no hubieran estado ahí no sabía que habría hecho. Mi mente se había cerrado de repente. Mi omega le culpaba.

Por todo.

Por el dolor, por la soledad, por abandonarle.

No tenía sentido. La parte racional de mi mente sabía que no tenía ningún sentido. Pero esa parte parecía haber desaparecido cuando la furia mas aterradora me recorrió el cuerpo. Solo quería hacerle daño, el mismo daño que había sentido yo. Quería que supiera por todo lo que me había hecho pasar.

Casi me apetecía pegarme a mi mismo por pensar así.

La culpa, en ultima estancia, era mía. Por arrastrar a todas estas personas maravillosas en mi lucha. Si no hubiera aparecido quizás ahora estarían en algún lugar del mundo viviendo sus vidas monótonas y seguras.

Quizás Niall estuviera muerto, pensé de repente.

Le tuve que dar la razón a ese pensamiento. Como otros muchos omegas, seguramente estarían todos muertos.

Ahora había una calma absoluta en mi mente. Había notado a Zayn ahogarme en sus hormonas y hasta me sorprendía que funcionara tan bien. Mi mente hacia demasiado que no estaba tan clara. El Louis que tanto había sentido mío cuando estaba con Harry, con Niall, con mi manada, volvía poco a poco.

Quería darles las gracias, por mantenerme de una pieza. Pero sabia que si me ponía a hablar ahora solo saldrían sollozos. Me obligue físicamente a no mirar a Harry. Sabia que si lo hacía volvería a caer en picado.

Había intentado atacar a Liam.

Le había hecho daño a Niall.

A nuestra manada.

Sus palabras, sus sentimientos, todo lo que hablamos hace años sobre formar una manada vino a mi mente. Sabia que era lo que quería, antes, hace mucho tiempo. Quizás ahora ya no era lo que quería. Quizás su alfa no iba a soportar que compartiera a su omega con otros alfas.

Quizás ahora era ese tipo de alfas que tanto odiaba.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, obligándome a calmarme.

Sabia que no servía de nada, quedarme aquí pensando en todo lo malo que pasaría a partir de ahora, pero la fuerza se había escapado de mi cuerpo. No podía ni quería moverme. Cuando Harry despertara, seguramente me quedaría donde estaba. No podía ni imaginar de donde sacaría la fuerza para hacerle entender. ¿Entender que exactamente? ¿Que no tenía que ser un alfa asqueroso y celoso que le gruñera a su propia manada? 

Si quererlo pensé en que hubiera pasado si los agentes no hubiesen aparecido. 

Sabía que estaba preparado para atacar a Liam. Y sabia que podría con él. Lo destrozaría. En segundos. Y después iría a por Zayn. A Niall lo dejaría, no era una amenaza. Y volvería a por mí, ¿y entonces qué? ¿Me hubiese obligado a irme con él? ¿Dejando a mi familia atrás sin ni siquiera pestañear? La sensación mas pura y horrible de miedo se expandió por mi estómago.

" _Por favor perdóname._ " Me enderece de golpe y toda la habitación giro conmigo. Me apoye en el sofá. Era el. Se sentía como él. Era su voz, no la de su alfa. No había ninguna amenaza. Era el.

" _Harry_ " dije con fuerza en mi mente.

No paso nada durante unos segundos que se sintieron como horas. Mi mente estaba en completo silencio y a pesar de que tenia a la persona que me hablaba justo delante, seguí sin mirarle.

" _No quería haceros daño._ " su voz era casi demasiado baja. No pude entender algunas palabras a la primera, rellené la última palabra por lógica. Negue con la cabeza queriendo ponerme a gritar.

Era el. No quería hacernos daño. No quería separarnos. Estaba dolido por su reacción. No sabía porque había sido así, pero me importaba muy poco.

" _Esta bien, lo sabemos, lo sabemos._ " Un montón de preguntas, palabras, cosas que quería decirle se agolparon en mi mente. Todo de repente no era suficientemente importante o demasiado importante. Quería decirle tantas cosas, saber tantas cosas.

" _Por supuesto que aun te amo._ " Vino de nuevo su voz, lejana, respondiendo a una de las preguntas que seguía surgiendo entre todos esos pensamientos. 

Me tape la boca, para no hacer el sonido que sabia que iba a salir de mí y todo empeoro de nuevo. Ni siquiera intente no llorar esta vez. 

Niall me estaba cogiendo del brazo y me miraba preocupado. Tenia que decirle que lo sabía, que Harry no era ningún peligro al final, pero sentía la garganta apretada. Los miré a través de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo y decidí que lo mejor era esperar. 

Lo sabrían, más pronto que tarde.

Como todos me estaban mirando no vieron como el cuerpo de Harry empezó a moverse. Empezó subiendo un brazo para taparse los ojos de la luz. Después se enderezó con cuidado. Pestaño varias veces y no pude evitarlo más, salte del sofá directo hacia él. 

Casi le hice caer, pero conseguí lo que quería, quedar lo más cerca de lo que la naturaleza me dejara. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me apreté todo lo que pude contra su cuerpo.

Oí la conmoción a mi espalda, pero sabía que no había ninguna amenaza. Los brazos de Harry me rodearon unos segundos hasta que desaparecieron de repente.

- _No, Liam, no hace falta._ \- su voz estaba ronca, grave. Casi irreconocible. 

Me separe sin ganas para girarme y encontrarme a Liam apuntándole con el arma de los calmantes. Niall estaba casi al otro lado de la habitación detrás de Zayn.

- _No quería haceros daño...yo..._ \- siguió Harry. Vi en mi mente imágenes sueltas de un Harry perdiendo el control y rompiendo una habitación entera. 

Jadee y el pareció sentirlo.

" _¿Qué está pasando?_ " dije en mi cabeza

Nunca había podido ver imágenes de su mente. Esto era un nuevo nivel entre nuestra conexión. 

¿Ahora podía estar dentro de su cabeza?

- _A veces no puede controlarlo._ \- solté sin saber de dónde venía. Todos me miraron extrañados. - _Es eso que le inyectaron, a veces no puede controlar a su alfa._ \- acabe mirándolo. 

Parecía dolido, mortificado.

De repente me miro y en sus ojos estaba mi Harry. 

El Harry de siempre. Su mano acabo en mi cara. 

Sus ojos brillaron.

- _Estas vivo._ \- susurro con una expresión de dolor. - _Estas vivo._ \- repitió maravillado.

- _Tú también._ \- respondí con una sonrisa pasada por lágrimas. Antes de darme cuenta estaba de nuevo en mi cuello apretándome con fuerza. 

La imagen de hace unas horas en el bosque se repitió, pero esta vez los demás se acercaron sin problema. Liam se dejo caer a unos pasos de donde estábamos y Zayn todavía un poco más alejado con Niall.

- _¿Realmente eres tú? -_ hablo Liam con un tono inestable. Harry salió de mi cuello despacio y le miro con una sonrisa que se parecía más a una mueca.

Niall cruzo la habitación en segundos. Pasando por al lado del brazo que Zayn alargo intentando pararle. Se tiro hacia nosotros, de manera muy parecida a la mía de hace unos minutos. Harry abrió el brazo en el ultimo segundo y acabamos con Niall casi encima de nosotros. Me mordí el labio con fuerza intentando dejar de llorar de una maldita vez. Harry se rio, grave y tan diferente que me hizo mirarle con más calma.

Había cambiado. Mucho.

Sus hombros parecían dos veces más grande y podía jurar que media diez centímetros más. Sus facciones eran fuertes, hasta su cuello parecía mas grueso. 

Me pillo mirándole.

" _Han pasado muchas cosas_ " dijo en respuesta. 

Asentí con suavidad.

El frunció el ceño y sin saberlo estaba viéndome en el baño llorando solo en la bañera intentando que la maldita voz se callara. 

Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

" _Han pasado muchas cosas._ " Le respondí con una mueca.

\- _¿Estas herido? ¿Necesitas ir al médico?_ \- Zayn se arrodillo a nuestro lado. 

- _No creo que nunca más necesite un médico, sinceramente._ \- respondió frunciendo el ceño. Niall se acomodó encima de una de las piernas de Harry, cogiéndole la mano a Liam que seguía un poco fuera de la situación, con una expresión de total sorpresa. - _Desde..._ \- paro tragando y cerrando los ojos un momento. - _lo que sea que me dieron, cuando me pasa algo. Como una herida, un hueso roto o incluso un disparo._ \- se levantó la camisa enseñando una cicatriz cerca del ombligo. - _Solo tengo que dormir. Normalmente me da fiebre, realmente alta y me despierto al día siguiente con la herida curada._

Niall hizo un sonido estrangulado y nos miró como si no pudiera creérselo.

- _Es el principio de la termodinámica. Pero es una leyenda urbana, un mito. El cuerpo ya se cura, ya sabe el mecanismo, si le agregamos un... No sé cómo decirlo. ¿Metabolizante quizás? Hace que ese proceso vaya mas rápido. He leído sobre el tema, pero jamás nadie se ha acercado lo más mínimo a probar la teoría._ \- miro a Harry como si fuera literalmente un milagro.

- _Bueno, ahora podrás saber que hicieron. No he dejado que ni una sola aguja o ni si quiera un medico se acerque a mi desde que pasó._ \- frunció el ceño un segundo. - _Sabía que había algo mal y estaba claro que los que me lo hicieron me querían de vuelta._

- _Illustre_. - dijo Liam. - _Creemos que fue Illustre. –_ siguió, aclarándose la garganta. Su voz sonaba floja, todavía ligeramente sorprendido. 

Harry negó con la cabeza y se movió. Parecía nervioso. Pude ver algunas imágenes en mi cabeza. Cosas sin sentido que no parecían tener nada que ver. Algunas personas muriendo, lo más probable que a manos de Harry. Un edificio en llamas. Alguien suplicando. 

Me miro con pena en sus ojos.

- _Pensé que te habían matado._ \- susurro después de un rato. - _Pensé que os habían matado a todos. Así que deje que el control que tanto me costaba tener se perdiera._ \- se calló respirando profundo. - _Deje que mi alfa tomara completamente el control._

Nadie dijo nada. Como yo, habíamos sentido que quería decir algo más, pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Le dimos tiempo. Niall le acaricio la espalda lentamente.

- _Illustre ya no existe._ \- soltó de repente.

Todos le miramos con diferentes expresiones de sorpresa, Liam directamente como si estuviera loco.

- _Harry..._ \- empezó.

- _Lo sé, obviamente que sigue habiendo gente de Illustre, pero la organización propiamente dicha no existe._ \- se removió de nuevo. - _Su líder, un tipo australiano, esta muerto. También mucha gente más. La idea de Illustre no ha muerto, ahora hay pequeños grupos que se han reorganizado para seguir con lo que queda, pero no con la misma fuerza que antes._

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. 

¿Harry había acabado con Illustre el solo?

" _No estaba solo._ " me respondió con calma.

_-Por eso no nos habían encontrado. -_ dijo Zayn de repente. - _Por eso nos fue tan fácil escondernos y esconder a nuestra familia._

Niall asintió sin ganas, parecía un poco fuera de sí. Su mirada estaba ligeramente perdida, como si no pudiera concentrarse en la conversación.

- _Hice que muchas personas me temieran, hice que creyeran que ahora tenían un enemigo que no se pararía jamás. Ahora tienen miedo. Acabe con su líder supremo y sus jefes mas pequeños. Hice que todo se cayera como una torre de naipes._ \- se pasó una mano por la cara.

" _Hice cosas horribles._ " Pensó con un tono de odio dirigido hacia el mismo.

Me quede cayado mirándole sin poder ocultar mi absoluto asombro. Por supuesto que había hecho cosas horribles. ¿Es que no lo entendía? Mire la cara de los demás que mostraban diferentes expresiones de comprensión. Pero nadie estaba diciendo nada. ¿Cómo no podían verlo como yo lo hacía? Para mí era tan fácil.

- _Harry esas personas mataban niños, personas inocentes, torturaban a gente como Niall. Me parece bien que los hayas destruido, es más me alegro, maldita sea._ \- dije con más fuerza de la que quería. - _¿Te crees que me importa lo más mínimo a quien hayas matado?_ \- los demás me miraron con cierta incertidumbre en la mirada. - _A la mierda con "Ahora somos como ellos". Y. Una. Mierda. –_ le respondí a uno de sus pensamientos más recurrentes separando palabra por palabra. - _¿Sabes que quiero hacer con nuestro poder? Ayudar a omegas. ¿Sabes que querían hacer ellos con nosotros? Destrozarnos. Usarnos. Yo quiero hacerles sentir poderosos. No quiero destruirles, no quiero hacer armas biológicas ni convertirlos en soldados. No somos como ellos. Hacemos lo que ellos hacen, pero con un fin completamente diferente. ¿Y qué queréis que hiciéramos? ¿Qué lucháramos contra ellos con una palmadita en la espalda? ¿Pidiéndoles por favor que pararan?_ \- negué con la cabeza haciendo que mi pelo se moviera. - _Eres una buena persona. -_ puse una mano en su mejilla. - _Una buena persona que ha tenido que hacer cosas horribles. Es normal que sientas que todo esto es espantoso, pero jamás te dejare que pienses que lo que has hecho te convierte en algo remotamente parecido a lo que eran ellos._ \- el me miro con adoración.

Cuando aparté la mirada pude ver a Liam sonriendo de una manera parecida. Zayn y Niall en cambio nos miraban con cara de sorpresa mezclada con una sonrisa también.

-Pues es eso más o menos, sí. - dijo Zayn sin perder la sonrisa. - _Creo que no podría haberlo explicado mejor._

- _No te culpamos de nada. Todos hemos tenido que hacer cosas de las que no nos sentíamos orgullosos para poder sobrevivir o proteger a nuestras familias._ \- siguió Liam.

Le sonreí casi sintiendo que podía ponerme a llorar de nuevo. 

Un apretón fuerte contra mis dedos de la mano me hizo subir la mirada, para encontrarme a Niall mirándome fijamente con intensidad.

- _Has vuelto._ \- susurro con lágrimas en los ojos. Los demás se rieron de una forma muy particular, sin aire, como haces cuando has pasado demasiado tiempo sin reírte de verdad.

- _Han vuelto._ \- corrigió Zayn mirando a Harry

Antes de darme cuenta o procesarlo, Niall se tiró hacia mí y junto nuestros labios. 

Me quede completamente de piedra.

Oí el ruido de asombró de Liam. No me moví, todavía pensando que todo era demasiado surrealista para procesarlo. 

¿Niall me estaba besando? ¿Sin más?

Parecía que habíamos dejado todo como la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Con Niall encima de mí, besándome y los demás mirando como si no se creyeran que estaba pasando. Antes de darme cuenta el pareció pensar que mi falta de acción significaba que no quería que esto pasara. Mande esos pensamientos de duda muy al fondo de mi mente.

Cuando empezó a apartarse lo cogí del cuello y lo besé de manera apropiada. Olvidándome por unos segundos de lo que había pasado, de lo que pasaría, de todo. 

Deje que mis labios separaran los suyos, que nuestras lenguas se tocaran. Sabia a algo agridulce. Su olor se mezcló con el mío y me hizo querer pegarle contra alguna superficie plana. 

Me sorprendió tanto ese pensamiento que me separe con un sonido ahogado. Abrí mucho los ojos mientras Niall me miraba con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

- _Mierda, Niall._ \- susurre. El y los demás lo tomaron como una broma y se rieron. Solo Harry me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Me fije que estaba extremadamente quieto, respirando por la boca.

De repente Liam y Zayn se dieron cuenta de mi expresión.

_-Louis ¿estás bien?_ \- pregunto Zayn todavía riéndose. - _Después de todo este tiempo, ¿se ha sentido como un primer beso verdad?_ \- Liam se rio con él. 

Niall fue el próximo en darse cuenta y se tropezó intentando ponerse de pie.

Liam noto por fin que había algo raro y se levantó también.

- _¿Qué está pasando?_ \- soltó de repente. 

Niall me miro nervioso, más de lo que debería estar en un momento así, pero lo normal sabiendo lo que estaba pasando en realidad. 

Harry se deslizo detrás de mí y respiro cerca de mi cuello.

Zayn aspiro aire y cogió el brazo de Liam con fuerza, que tardo otro segundo en darse cuenta.

- _Estoy entrando en celo._ \- susurro Niall tapándose la boca después, como si acabara de decir algo que no debía.

  



	20. Capitulo 5 - Absolutamente perfecto.

**POV Zayn**

\- _¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_ \- solté pasándome la mano por la cara por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos.

\- _¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?_ \- me respondió Louis con un tono ligeramente enfadado.

- _Hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas no sabíamos si ibas a vivir, no sabíamos donde estaba Harry, ni si quiera sabía si íbamos a sobrevivir otro día por el amor de dios._ \- solté apartándome. Cada vez estaba más nervioso.

\- _¿Y qué? Ahora estoy bien, Harry está aquí y Niall nos necesita._ \- dijo como si fuera tan simple.

- _Perdóname si siento que tu increíble poder para dejarlo todo atrás cuando te interesa es realmente sorprendente ahora._ \- casi escupí.

- _Zayn_. - dijo Liam en tono de advertencia.

- _Déjate de "Zayn". Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. ¿Tienes idea de lo que han sido estos últimos dos años? ¿Tienes la menor idea? Viéndote ser una marioneta sin ni siquiera mirarnos, luego Harry resulta que es un asesino peor que los de la KGB, Illustre nos persigue, conspiración tras conspiración. Ahora simplemente quieres que suba a esa habitación y me acueste con Niall como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y mejor, quieres que me una a él._ \- acabe gritando, aunque realmente no quería.

La habitación se quedo en silencio y cerré los ojos dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho. 

- _Louis yo..._ -empecé pasándome una mano por la cara. - _Lo siento._ \- acabe, sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. 

Casi me reí de la situación. Hace un rato era yo el que sostenía a Louis para que soltara el veneno de la tristeza. Ahora era yo el que me había dejado llevar, dándome cuenta que tampoco había llorado a Harry. 

No me había enfadado así. Nunca. 

Este no era yo.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, una mano realmente caliente.

- _Vamos_. - Harry susurra mi lado. Sin esperar respuesta me cogió del brazo y me llevo a la puerta de entrada.

- _Harry, no creo que sea buena idea._ \- dijo Louis incierto. Después se miraron y supe que estaba haciendo eso de leerse la mente. Reconocería esa cara en cualquier sitio. Louis retrocedió y Harry me saco por la puerta.

Durante un segundo pensé que Harry iba apegarme por gritarle a Louis. Las manos me seguían temblando y también pensé en que no le culparía para nada. Pero en su lugar me giro para que estuviera delante de el y me abrazo. 

Me quede en el sitio durante unos minutos, sin moverme, casi sin respirar. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, como pensaba antes, era lo que estaba haciendo yo por Louis hace un rato. Quería que llorara, que gritara y que sacara todo lo que tenía dentro.

Pero no sentía nada dentro a parte de miedo, de incertidumbre y dolor.

Que era principalmente lo que había sentido estos dos últimos años. 

Todos los días sin descanso.

- _Ahora estoy aquí. No tienes que hacerlo más._ \- susurro Harry cerca de mi cuello. - _Ya no hace falta._ \- fruncí el ceño sin entender muy bien sus palabras.

¿Hacer qué?

Pestañee dándome cuenta de que las lágrimas habían seguido su camino sin mi permiso. Me sentí idiota, mi omega estaba arriba pasando por su primer celo y aquí estaba yo, negándome a ayudarlo y llorando como un idiota. Me empecé a apartar reorganizando mi mente, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, el me necesitaba y tendría que alejar esas dudas de mi rápidamente. Tendría que ser fuerte por mi manada.

Casi había desecho el abrazo cuando me di cuenta.

" _No tienes que hacerlo más_ " 

No tenia que ser fuerte. No ahora. No más. Podía permitirme ser débil, dejar que otro hiciera lo que se debía hacer. Me podía permitir sentirme débil, vulnerable. 

Le mire con los ojos muy abiertos y el me devolvió la mirada. Como sabiendo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza. Mi labio inferior tembló de una manera que me hizo sentir una punzada de vergüenza, pero se deshizo en mi pecho en seguida. 

Junto al miedo. La incertidumbre. 

El dolor.

Todo se deshizo dejando un vacío en su lugar. Un vacío que no recordaba ni haber sentido nunca. Me doble sin querer y un quejido escapo de mí. Los brazos de Harry estaban ahí de nuevo. No dijo nada, ni si quiera creía que hiciera falta. Sus brazos me apretaron con fuerza, impidiendo que cayera. 

Me di cuenta de nuevo que parecía otra persona, era increíblemente grande. Sus hombros casi eran el doble que Louis. Enterré mi cabeza en su chaqueta, que olía a humo, a tierra y algo que era solo Harry. Sentí como mojaba toda la tela. Y me dio igual. Daba igual porque él estaba ahí.

Ya no estaba solo. 

Sabía que Liam era fuerte, a su manera. Una fuerza de maratón, la llamaba. Podía aguantar durante un tiempo determinado, una cantidad de dolor increíble. Y sabia pensar bajo presión, podía montar una defensa a la altura de una guerra en veinte minutos. Pero tenia el tacto de un tractor. Sobre todo, con omegas. Por eso siempre supuse que habíamos acabado juntos. En uno de sus días malos podría tranquilamente hacer que un omega se perdiera en hormonas negativas sin vuelta atrás.

Así que tuve que hacerlo, tuve que tomar el control frente a Niall y Louis. Tenía que ser el escudo entre el alfa de Liam y ellos, sobre todo en esta situación de mierda en la que nos habíamos encontrado. Tenia que ser fuerte por Liam, para que no se perdiera en su trabajo y sed de venganza, por Niall para que el dolor de perder a Louis no le hiciera pedazos y sobre todo tenia que ser fuerte por Louis. Porque perder a un alfa era en la lista de horrores, lo peor que le podía pasar un omega.

Y ser fuerte era horrible.

Era tener que tragarte lo que sentías por el bien de las personas que te rodeaban, era tener que pensar en cada momento del día como evitar una discusión, como alejar los demonios de los demás sin dejarte llevar por los tuyos. Era poner una sonrisa en tu cara cuando lo único que querías era esconderte debajo de un montón de sabanas y llorar.

Llorar como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Sin poder si quiera parar. Sin sentir el tiempo pasar. Dejando que las lágrimas se llevaran la presión. Una presión además que nadie me había pedido. ¿Y contra quien exactamente te pones cuando haces algo que es cien por cien decisión tuya? Podía gritarle a Louis como había hecho, por no tener empatía, por no pensar en que quizás él había pasado el dolor como mejor sabia, pero los había dejado a todos con algo mas de lo que preocuparse. Con Niall por elegir el peor día de la historia para relajarse por fin y entrar en celo. A Harry por decidir aparecer en forma de bestia desatada. A Liam por no saber controlar su dolor. 

Podría culpar a todos y nadie tendría la culpa al final del día.

Respire hondo cuando ese pensamiento se repitió en mi mente. Nadie tenia la culpa. Porque no había culpa que atribuir. Todas las decisiones, la situación sin sentido de las que tuvimos que salir estos dos últimos años, era el fruto de una vida que debía enseñarnos a ser más fuertes.

Pero no este tipo de fuerza. No la fuerza egoísta que olvida que yo también existo, que yo también siento. La fuerza de tener la valentía para decirle ahora a Louis que no sentía ni la menor llamada de su alfa para ayudar a Niall. La valentía para decirle a Harry que no le soltara hasta que se sintiera de una pieza otra vez. Para decirle a Liam que debía controlar a su alfa porque ahora formaba parte de una manada con dos omegas. Y sobre todo la valentía para decirse a sí mismo que quizás la mejor manera de ayudar a su familia era ayudarse a el mismo primero.

Las lágrimas pararon por fin. Pero no me aparte. Moví la cara para recostarme mejor del hombro de Harry. Respire hondo, relajando los músculos de los hombros. Mire el paisaje ante mi. Faltaban minutos para que amaneciera. Las primeras luces empezaban aparecer en el horizonte.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo. Sentí a Harry sonreír también.

- _¿En serio? ¿Un amanecer, abrazados en el porche?_ \- negué con la cabeza.

- _Por fin una cosa en la que podemos ser un cliché._ \- susurro de vuelta.

Me puse serio al oír su voz. Debía pedirle perdón a Louis, hablar con Liam. Debía decirle que no estaba preparado.

- _No tienes que hacer nada ahora._ \- me miro Harry viendo que había abierto la boca, pero no salía nada. - _Esto no es una obligación. Si no te sientes preparado, no hagas nada._ \- me miro serio y a pesar de que sus ojos eran casi dulces su cara era la viva imagen de un asesino en serie.

- _Soy un alfa y el es mi omega. Algo tiene que haber de mal en mi para negarme a esto._ \- susurre diciendo lo que pensaba por primera vez en casi tres años. Bueno, por primera vez en mi vida. Me había acostumbrado a decir lo que se esperaba de mí. Quizás en algunas ocasiones me convencía de que era lo que quería, pero no era cierto. Y lo que había hecho quizás complicaba las cosas, quizás dejaba en mala posición a Harry para responderme, quizás hiciera sentir mal a Niall y confundiría a Liam, pero era lo que sentía. No podía simplemente hacerlo desaparecer. Ya no más. Era lo que sentía.

- _Eres una persona antes de tu naturaleza, Zayn. Me da igual que seas un alfa o un omega, si no quieres hacer algo, no lo hagas. Esto, el celo de Niall, nuestra manada, todo. Lo hacemos por que queremos, no por una obligación moral hacia nadie._ \- pestañee. Su voz era tres veces mas grave de como la recordaba.

- _Estas muy cambiado._ \- susurre. Todavía no nos habíamos separado y sentí como se tensaba contra mí. - _No me malinterpretes, hasta que te afeites y arregles esto._ \- dije cogiéndole un mechón de pelo. - _Pareces una persona a la que han abandonado en una isla desierta, pero por lo demás también pareces un poco el alfa del que hablan en esos libros para adultos._ \- me sonrió relajándose un poco.

Levante una mano lentamente para que viera a donde iba y me parara si quisiera. Pero no lo hizo. La deje descansando en su mejilla y le sonreí. Sin muchas ganas, solo lo suficiente para que supiera que no tenía ningún problema con que pareciera una montaña de músculos. Pero me sentía todavía inestable, así que no fingí una sonrisa más grande. Simplemente me mostré exactamente como me sentía. 

Era como ser otra persona.

- _Liam puede ocuparse de Niall si quiere estar con un alfa, pero si me pides mi opinión, fue Louis el que lo lanzó al celo en segundos._ \- me dijo cogiendo mi mano y dejando un beso suave en la palma.

\- _¿Louis?_ \- pregunte sorprendido.

- _Si, pude olerlo. Cuando vi Niall todavía estaba en ese limbo en el que se podía notar que estaba cerca de un celo, pero no lo suficiente. Cuando Louis lo besó, algo cambió._ \- le mire realmente sorprendido ahora.

- _Pero Louis es un omega, se supone que..._ -me pare recordándolo y pestañee rápidamente.

Así que un omega absoluto podría mandar a otro omega a un celo. Eso si que era una noticia. De repente pensé también en como la unión de Louis con otros omegas siempre lo hizo sentir bien. Como nos había contado que había salido tanto como con alfas como con omegas. ¿Eso significaba que los absolutos podrían unirse a las dos naturalezas? ¿A las tres? 

Había tantas cosas que no sabía sobre los absolutos que casi me parecía un insulto. 

Me di cuenta que Harry me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como esperando que siguiera hablando y me acorde que ni él ni Louis sabían que este era un absoluto. Respire hondo. Era una conversación seria y no me sentía muy bien diciéndoselo a el primero que Louis. Pero tener esa conversación ahora era apresurado.

- _¿Te parecería bien si te dijera que te lo cuento mañana, con más calma?_ \- dije esperando una negativa obvia y con toda la lógica del mundo.

Pero el solo sonrió.

- _Si. Esta bien, hay muchas cosas que deberíamos contarnos, estoy seguro que en estos dos años han pasado muchas cosas._ \- asentí con fuerza. - _¿Te parece bien si volvemos dentro para arreglar lo que haremos hoy con Niall? Creo que es algo que deberíamos solucionar juntos._ \- volví a asentir, pero no me moví en seguida. Respire varias veces hondo y Harry me dejo mi tiempo.

Pensé que incluso Niall debería estar presente en la conversación, pero también entendí que si estaba en celo estaría mas sensible y un poco mas distraído. No quería ponerlo en una conversación donde un alfa le decía que no quería pasar un celo con él, donde había también otro alfa que era visiblemente superior a los demás sin contar que según lo que pensaba Harry, era muy probable que quisiera elegir a Louis. Cosa que lo pondría en una situación incomoda en su cabeza, donde seguramente pensaría que era una ofensa rechazar a tres alfas.

**POV Liam**

Harry salió llevando a Zayn con cuidado y miré a Louis preocupado. Sabía que seguían teniendo esa conexión mental que realmente nadie entendía. Ni si quiera ellos.

- _Solo quiere hablar con él. Al parecer Zayn ha estado soportando una presión bastante fuerte estos dos años._ \- me dijo bajando la cabeza y retorciéndose las manos.

- _No es tu culpa._ \- solté. El negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

- _El diría otra cosa._ \- respondió.

- _Vamos, Louis, se que lo puedes hacer mejor. Sabes que solo esta tenso, cansado, harto de todo. Por fin estamos juntos y de repente Niall entra en celo. Y con el todos tenemos que saltar a un estado de animo que no parece el camino mas sano en este momento._ \- me acerqué a el y le cogí las manos. - _Es normal, las personas reaccionamos de manera diferente cuando algo o alguien nos quita la alfombra de debajo de los pies y nos hace caer estrepitosamente._

Se rio sin ganas.

- _Me hubiera gustado, mucho, que el celo de Niall haya sido en otro momento. En el que el y todos nosotros no sintiéramos lo suficientemente bien como para disfrutarlo. Tu primer celo no debería estar rodeado de miedo e incertidumbre._ \- negó con la cabeza con cara de pena.

- _Mira, ahora esta durmiendo. Sea lo que sea que pase a partir del momento en el que se despierte va a ser algo lo más normal y sano que podamos. Vamos a apoyarlo en todo y hacerle sentir lo mejor posible._ \- el asintió con seguridad. - _Niall esta con las personas que mas se preocupan por el en estos momentos. Estoy seguro de cuando Zayn se calme pensara igual. No importa si no quiere pasarlo con el o si el no quiere pasarlo con nosotros. Lo importante es que todos encontremos nuestro lugar en esto. Donde nos sintamos cómodos y seguros._ \- sus ojos no se apartaron de mi en todo momento.

De repente se abalanzó contra mi pecho y me abrazo con fuerza.

- _Lo siento._ \- dijo contra la tela de mi camisa. - _Llevo queriendo abrazarte, decirte lo mucho que aprecio todo lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo._ \- su voz sonó inestable.

Quise preguntar porque no lo hizo antes con mucha fuerza, pero frené a tiempo. Sabía, por las miles de veces que Zayn me lo había repetido que las relaciones personales no eran un interrogatorio. Si una persona quería hablar lo haría cuando se sintiera mejor. Aunque yo me muriese por hacerle todas las preguntas que había puesto en una lista estos últimos cuarenta y ocho meses, sabia que eso era para hacerme sentir mejor. No tenia nada que ver con su bienestar.

- _Esta bien, no tienes que sentirlo. Créeme que no entiendo lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, contigo y con Harry, pero sé que cuando queráis hablar sobre ello sabéis que estamos aquí. No voy a juzgarte ni hacerte sentir mal. No te guardo ningún rencor Louis, no hay nada que hayas hecho o vayas a hacer que me haga quererte menos._ \- hasta yo me sorprendí de mis palabras. No sabia muy bien de donde venia todo esto, no había sido así ni con Zayn después de todos estos años que llevábamos juntos. Realmente Louis te hacia sacar lo mejor de ti.

- _Gracias._ \- me miro sonriendo. - _Igualmente espero que sepas que te debo la vida._ \- me reí asintiendo estando completamente de acuerdo con eso.

- _Si estabas buscando el momento oportuno para besarle..._ \- se oyó la voz de Zayn desde la puerta de la cocina. - _...era ese._ \- acabo con una media sonrisa, todavía con cierta vergüenza en los ojos.

Louis se rio y se abrazó más a mí.

- _¿Todo bien?_ \- pregunto Harry sentándose en uno de los taburetes que estaban cerca de la encimera. Asentí con una sonrisa apoyándome en la cabeza de Louis que no parecía querer alejarse. 

\- _¿Vosotros?_ \- pregunté de vuelta. Ellos se miraron y Zayn asintió primero.

- _Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado._ \- dijo este último con tono culpable.

- _Yo si lo sé._ \- soltó Louis con cierto tono de culpa. Lo apreté con fuerza negando con la cabeza. - _Estamos todos en una situación delicada._ \- siguió mirándome con cuidado como buscando algo en mi cara. Le sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza.

- _No hay nada que sentir._ \- dije en tono firme.

Zayn nos miró con una sonrisa mas segura durante un rato.

- _Tenemos que hablar sobre Niall._ \- dijo Louis contra mi cuello.

Harry y Zayn se miraron otra vez. Harry asintió como dándole fuerza y Zayn cogió aire.

- _Si, sobre eso. Creo que lo mejor es que esta vez yo me quede fuera._ \- dijo rápidamente. - _Realmente no tengo mucha energía ahora para ponerme en la piel del alfa que debe satisfacer a su omega._ \- se sonrojo y miro hacia la mesa. 

Louis se había girado un poco para poder mirara a Zayn hablar sin despegarse de mi pecho.

- _Eso está bien._ \- dijo después de un rato. - _No creo que nadie se ofenda si alguno de nosotros se queda fuera de los asuntos de la alcoba alguna vez._ \- acabo hablando en plural, mas para hacer sentir cómodo a Zayn que por informar de algo que creo que sabíamos todos menos él.

Este asintió y siguió mirándose las manos.

- _Además,_ \- empezó Harry con cierto tono divertido. - _estoy casi seguro de que Niall va a querer pasar su celo con Louis._ \- no pude esconder mi cara de sorpresa, que giré hacia un Louis sonrojado y sonriente contra mi hombro.

- _Si bueno, según lo que sintió Harry, al parecer fui yo el que mando a Niall a su celo antes._ \- se encogió de hombros sin parecer sentirse culpable en lo más mínimo.

- _Claro tiene sentido, eres..._ \- empecé, pero Zayn me interrumpió hablando un poco más alto. - _el que ha estado mas unido a el desde que todo esto empezó._ \- acabo sin mirarme y con una sonrisa un tanto falsa.

- _Nosotros hemos estado para él, claro, pero no es lo mismo, contigo se siente mas seguro. Eres el que le ha ayudado como un omega._ \- siguió hablando rápidamente. Louis asintió haciendo un sonido con la garganta. Harry se puso de pie para coger una fruta de la pila cerca del microondas. Mientras, Zayn me miro y negó con la cabeza muy suave, casi imperceptible.

Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que era lo que no quería que dijera.

Ni Louis ni Harry sabían sobre Louis siendo un omega absoluto. Abrí mucho los ojos y asentí también suavemente. 

Eso habría que hablarlo, pero en otro momento. Quizás mañana o cuando Niall acabara su celo. Iba a ser una conversación interesante cuanto menos. No sabía cómo se tomaría Louis la noticia. No era muy fan de ser diferente, de ser uno entre un millón, ya lo había dejado claro. Y esto lo ponía en el uno entre dos billones. 

Baje la cabeza para mirarle recostado contra mi con los ojos cerrados. Parecía mil veces mas Louis que cualquiera de estos años. Estaba relajado y tranquilo. Su olor era dulce y se mezclaba agradablemente con el mío. También tenia un toque a Harry y Niall.

Olía a hogar, a seguridad. A mi manada. Seguí su ejemplo y cerré los ojos enterrando la nariz en su pelo. Si alguien me preguntaba si todo el dolor que había pasado valía la pena, no tendría que ni pensarlo. Por mantener a estas personas a salvo, seguras, valdría la pena mil años de dolor. Jamás pensé sentirme tan a gusto, tan en paz con mi vida como me sentía con ellos a mi lado. No había nada por lo que no pasaría si significaba volver a casa para encontrármelos a ellos. Quería vivir tantas cosas a su lado, quería crecer como persona y aprender. Quería tener hijos y quizás nietos, quería pasar tiempo valioso y perder el tiempo. Quería enfadarme y discutir para luego arreglarlo. 

\- _¿Quién ha cocinado esto?_ \- escuche preguntar a Harry en tono sorprendido. Me había recostado del armario de reservas y dejado que mi mente se perdiera. Mientras Harry se había calentado la última porción de lasaña de Niall y ahora se la estaba comiendo directamente del envase de cristal donde lo guardábamos.

- _Niall_. - respondió Zayn asintiendo a la cara de sorpresa de Harry. - _Si, se ha tomado muy en serio eso de cocinar. Hablamos de ello una vez, parece que hace dos vidas, estaba realmente preocupado de ser un mal omega, por no cocinar, ser sumiso y esas cosas._ \- Louis resoplo contra mi cuello dando a entender su punto.

- _Le dejamos claro que eso era una estupidez del tamaño de un templo, por supuesto._ -dije sonriendo.

Harry se acabó la lasaña más rápido de lo que había visto comer a alguien jamás. Luego abrió la nevera y saco la mitad de un plato de pasta que se había dejado ayer Zayn. La metió en el micro y se comió un plátano mientras se terminaba de calentar.

Zayn y yo compartimos una mirada.

- _Harry, ¿hace cuánto que no comes?_ \- pregunto Zayn con cuidado. El termino de masticar y tragar, mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- _Ah esto. No, comí hace unas cuatro horas. Es otro efecto secundario. Parece que tengo hambre a todas horas y seguramente cuando me hagáis algunas pruebas veréis que tengo el metabolismo de un colibrí. Tengo que comer por cinco desde, ya sabéis, eso._ \- termino cogiendo un tenedor y sentándose al lado de Zayn a casi engullir el plato de pasta.

- _Eso va hacer terriblemente feliz a Niall que parece que cocina para veinte personas._ \- murmuro Louis con voz suave. Me reí asintiendo.

- _Además, cada vez que mi alfa sale, parece que tengo mas hambre. Como es él, el que ha estado más presente este tiempo, tengo que ver si tiene algo que ver. Sobre todo, ahora que voy a volver a enviarlo a lo profundo de la celda en la que pertenece._ \- susurro la última parte.

- _No, no hagas eso._ \- esta vez Louis se separó. - _Sabes que eso no te va a llevar a ninguna parte. Tienes que aprender a subsistir con él, ayudarle y darle lo que quiere de vez en cuando. Ya lo viste cuando nos conocimos, es más fácil vivir con el que contra él._ \- le miré unos segundos en el que Harry solo le devolvió la mirada. - _Eso no tiene nada que ver, como si es el alfa más poderoso de los alfas más poderosos del universo. La mecánica es la misma._

- _¿Sabéis que nosotros no podemos oírte verdad? -_ dijo Zayn señalándose la cabeza. Harry aparto la mirada y siguió comiendo.

- _Es porque no quiere que lo oigas, piensa que su alfa va a traer el apocalipsis a nuestra manada._ \- Harry resoplo y lo miro con cierto resentimiento. - _Crees que por ser ahora una especie de Hércules no podemos controlarte, pero eses el problema, no tenemos que controlarlo, tenemos que entenderlo. Créeme lo sé. Mi omega también es bastante persuasivo cuando quiere._ \- Zayn me miro un segundo, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

\- _¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que demostrar que tu alfa nunca va a querer hacerme daño?_ \- dijo Louis con un suspiro frustrado.

- _A ti no._ \- soltó Harry en el mismo tono.

Respire hondo cuando Louis solo se le quedo mirando quedándose sin palabras.

Porque tenia razón, es verdad que el alfa de Harry jamás había querido dañar a Louis ni antes ni ahora. Pero estaba mas que claro y todavía era hasta demasiado claro, que no pasaba lo mismo con los demás. Hace menos de cuatro horas estaba a punto de saltarme al cuello.

- _Pues aprenderá que esta es tu manada ahora y que tiene que querernos a todos por igual. No es una bestia salvaje, es parte de ti. Es la mitad de lo que somos. Solo tenemos que convivir, aprender juntos._ \- Louis retomo su discurso como si nada. Harry asintió, sabiendo tan bien como nosotros que en este caso era mejor darle la razón. No es que no la tuviera, pero desde el principio era el que mas empeño le estaba poniendo para que todo esto funcionara y realmente no servía de nada quitarle la ilusión.

Harry no respondió mientras se acababa la pasta. Louis pareció un poco molesto, pero no dijo nada. Zayn y yo nos miramos otra vez, compartiendo la misma expresión de desconcierto con un toque de diversión. Zayn estaba relajado ahora. No sabía que había hecho Harry, pero ahora se parecía más al Zayn que conocí hace años. El que era más de acatar ordenes, que preguntar por una solución diferente. Ahora la situación parecía tan domestica que me hacía hasta gracias.

- _Creo que Harry tiene su punto._ \- dije ganándome una mirada asombrada de Louis, casi como si le hubiera traicionado. - _Creo que deberíamos tener cuidado con su alfa. Porque esta claro que es mucho mas poderoso que nosotros, juntos. Pero también hay que tener claro que si estás aquí engullendo pasta recalentada significa que tienes suficiente autocontrol como para saber que estamos en un buen comienzo._ \- Zayn me miro con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa pequeña. 

Harry asintió y dejo el plato en el fregadero. Paso a nuestro lado para coger un vaso y un poco de agua. Me di cuenta con un toque de sorpresa que Louis seguía conmigo a pesar de que Harry estaba bien y relajado. Pensé que quizás cuando Harry volviera tendríamos que despegar físicamente a Louis de su pecho para obligarles a darse una ducha cada dos o tres días. Fruncí el ceño, pero no dije nada. Quizás no se sentía cómodo con él, habíamos cambiado todos, pero ellos eran los que más. Me sentí un poco culpable de estar así frente el, no pude evitar pensar que el quizás si quería estar con Louis. Pero él no tenia ningunas ganas de apartarse, como claramente se podía ver y yo no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo. Se sentía realmente bien después de toda la tensión que había absorbido mi cuerpo alrededor de la noche. 

- _Creo que puedo decir cien por cien seguro que no estoy lo suficientemente profundo en el celo como para perderme esto._ \- un Niall con marcas rojas por las sabanas en la cara y rascándose un ojo apareció en la puerta de la cocina. 

Louis vibro en mis brazos y sonrió con ganas. Esta vez si se aparto un poco para abrir uno de los brazos donde, un Niall también sonriente, entro sin dudar. Me mordí el labio porque seguramente por estadística me tocaba a mi llorar y no tenia ningunas ganas de estropear este momento. Su cabeza se apoyo en mi hombro y su olor era una de las mejores cosas que había podido oler en mi vida. Hasta ayer podía deducir que era un omega si me concentraba lo suficiente, pero ahora solo tenia que tomar una respiración superficial para que su esencia me cubriera.

Olía a canela, a manzanas, cosas que me recordaban a Navidad. Nuez moscada y algo dulce con un toque picante. 

Era tan diferente a Louis, todo cítrico, como la naranja o una buena limonada. Fresco y definitivamente algo que podía recordar a una tarde de verano en la playa. 

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que, aunque pasaran mil vidas siempre recordaría este momento. Mi manada completa, a mi alrededor, sana y salva. Con la única preocupación de olvidar lo que había pasado, en como llevar un celo y en conocernos.

No sabia que deseaba tanto esto hasta ese momento o por lo menos no me había permitido quererlo con tantas ganas. Con la sombra de que quizás no consiguiéramos vivir tanto sobre nuestras cabezas, la esperanza era una de las peores drogas.

- _Creo que me podría morir aquí mismo de felicidad._ \- dijo Louis riéndose poniendo en palabras lo que estaba pensando. Zayn se rio y asintió, pue ver que tenía los ojos ligeramente brillantes y le guiñé un ojo. 

El me miro con esa mirada segura, esa mirada que decía "Lo hemos conseguido." Pestañee con fuerza, cada vez tenia menos seguridad en que no acabaría el día llorando. Solo acababa de amanecer y aquí estaba, completamente derretido contra mis dos omegas. Que no dejaban de reírse y mirarse como si fueran lo mejor del mundo.

¿Había algo mas que pudiera desear? ¿Algo en toda mi vida que me hiciera más feliz, más completo?

Sabia cual era la respuesta, sonreí aun con mas fuerza y me giré hacia Harry.

Me quede quieto no queriendo asustar a nadie.

Harry estaba en la puerta con mas cuerpo fuera que dentro, con los puños apretados y la cabeza agachada. Parecía que quería estar en cualquier sitio menos este. Fruncí el ceño y Zayn pareció darse cuenta.

\- _¿Harry estas bien?_ \- Louis y Niall se giraron como un resorte al oír esas palabras. 

Harry no respondió. 

Louis se separó, dejando un hueco que se sintió frio sin él. Se acerco a Harry decidido y al llegar a el le cogió la cara. Se miraron y todo supimos que se estaban comunicando. Harry tenia los ojos ligeramente rojos y una cara de auténtico arrepentimiento. Negó con la cabeza a algo que no escuchamos e intento apartarse. Pero Louis lo cogió con mas fuerza y juntos sus frentes. Sentí a Niall retorcerse de mi abrazo hasta salir y apartarse hacia la puerta de salida, la que daba al patio.

- _Creo que debería irme, es mi culpa ¿a que sí?_ \- dijo nervioso sin dejar de moverse hacia la puerta.

- _No es tu culpa, Niall es normal, cualquier alfa se sentiría atraído hacia ti cuando estas en celo._ \- dijo Louis en tono cansado.

- _No me siento atraído._ \- soltó Harry casi con rabia. Niall hizo un sonido dolido. - _No es..._ -siguió Harry ganándose una mirada enfadada de Louis. 

- _Si se siente atraído. Pero según él, su atracción es mas salvaje que la nuestra, por lo que la llama "ganas de hacer cosas que no debería" ¿sabes? Como si no fuéramos una manada y todo eso que se te pasa por la cabeza no se nos ha pasado a todos. -_ Niall hizo otro sonido muy diferente y se puso rojo hasta la punta de la oreja.

- _De verdad, creo que será mejor que me vaya._ \- repitió en un susurro.

- _No vas a ir a ninguna parte, ni tu tampoco pedazo de dramático._ \- soltó Louis. Hice que tosía para esconder una risa. Zayn me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, pero podía ver que también encontraba lo gracioso en toda esta situación.

- _Vamos a ir al salón con un café en condiciones y hablar sobre esto como adultos que somos._ \- miro a Harry con las cejas alzadas, dejando mas que claro que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. - _Zayn, cariño, haz esos cafés tan dulces tan buenos para revivir a un muerto._ \- dijo girándose y sonriéndole a un Zayn que asintió enseguida, levantándose.

Niall pareció inseguro, pero alargue la mano para que me siguiera. A un salón donde Louis ya había empujado físicamente a Harry susurrando sobre algo que no entendía.

- _Pensé que iba a ser difícil vivir rodeado de alfas, pero un "omega absoluto"_ \- dijo esto último moviendo solo los labios sin decirlo en voz alta. - _es mil veces peor._ \- acabo con una sonrisa que le devolví y me acerqué a su oreja.

- _Imagínate cuando se entere y practique sus poderes._ \- dije muy bajo sabiendo que estarían más concentrados en discutir que en nosotros.

**POV Louis**

" _Ni se te ocurra._ " Pensé con fuerza.

" _Louis, déjalo._ " Aparto la cara de mí.

Deje que mis manos se deslizaran es su cara con suavidad. Opuso algo de resistencia, pero conseguí que me mirara.

" _¿De verdad crees que existe algún universo en el que le puedas hacer daño a Niall?"_ seguí sin dejar que apartara los ojos de mí.

 _"No sabes lo que quiere."_ Paro un segundo. _"Lo quiere a él, más que a nada ahora. Y créeme cuando te digo, es difícil no darle lo que quiere._ " Puso una mueca de asco.

" _¿Y me puedes decir que tiene eso de malo?" Me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loco. "Un alfa queriendo a un omega en celo. Es la historia mas vieja del libro, Harry por el amor de dios. Sabes controlarte, te conozco. Y no me digas que ese maldito suero o como quieras llamarlo ha cambiado algo. Estas aquí, con ojos de cachorrito por solamente pensar en querer acostarte con alguien._ " Puse los ojos en blanco durante un segundo. " _Tienes idea de lo ridículo que suena enfadarse contigo mismo por pensar_."

El me miro y negó con la cabeza como si no acabara de entenderle.

" _Si le dejo tomar el control..._ " empezó

" _Entonces seguramente lo empotres contra alguna pared cercana y le hagas el mejor nudo que haya sentido nunca un omega en la historia. Créeme he estado ahí._ " El me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y casi olvidó por un segundo sobre que estábamos hablando.

" _Estas utilizando a tu omega con Liam_ " dijo de repente. Tuve la vergüenza de sonrojarme, aunque no me sentía muy culpable.

" _Tu te has ocupado de Zayn, era justo que alguien estuviera con Liam._ "

Me miro sin decir nada mas y muchas ideas se agolparon en su mente. Algunas tan estúpidas como que debía alejarse para no atacar a Niall y otras mas lógicas que iban mas sobre preguntarle a Niall que quería.

" _Eso seria una locura._ " Dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude reunir. " _Preguntarle a el omega si quiere algo de esto._ " se aparto de mi con un resoplido.

Niall dijo algo sobre culpa que era su culpa.

- _No me siento atraído._ \- casi escupió Harry.

" _Serás idiota, esta en celo por dios, eso es realmente ofensivo._ " el me miro sorprendido y intento arreglarlo sin mucho éxito.

- _Si se siente atraído. Pero según él, su atracción es más salvaje que la nuestra, por lo que la llama "ganas de hacer cosas que no debería" ¿sabes? Como si no fuéramos una manada y todo eso que se te pasa por la cabeza no se nos ha pasado a todos._ -dije en voz alta. 

" _Como si fuera algo de lo que ninguno omega se quejaría. ¿Te crees que la idea de un super alfa, haciéndonos olvidar como nos llamamos, es remotamente desagradable?_ " el aparto los ojos y podría jurar que había visto como se sonrojaba. " _Al igual que vosotros, nosotros también tenemos fantasías y deseos sexuales, ¿que manía tiene la gente de pensar que porque somos omegas tenemos menos ganas de tener relaciones sexuales?_

Tuvo la decencia de no responder.

Hable con Zayn girándome unos segundos y luego empuje a Harry al salón.

- _Y como se te ocurra ponerte todo alfa con alguno de nosotros otra vez, que sepas que la sorpresa ya ha pasado._ \- se giró cuando llegamos al sofá y me miro con la ceja alzada. - _Si le vuelves a gruñir a Niall te voy a pegar muy fuerte donde más te duele y si, te lo digo a ti alfa idiota. Prefieres ir gruñendo por ahí, que pasar una bonita y tranquila velada con un omega, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?_

Harry me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- _¿Le estás hablando a mi alfa?_ \- susurro con una clara expresión de sorpresa.

- _Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Alguien tiene que dejarle claro quien manda. Parece que se piensa que por ser poderoso puede ir haciéndose el jefe. Aquí el jefe siempre he sido yo._ \- pare un segundo recordando los dos años anteriores. Una imagen de mi delante de un espejo hablando solo me hizo apartar la mirada. Harry intento hablar, pero negué con la cabeza. - _En otro momento._ \- susurre sintiendo a Zayn volver con una bandeja con cinco tazas.

Niall se quedo lo mas lejos posible de nosotros con una cara que mezclaba a la perfección la vergüenza y la pena. Suspire mirando a Harry con mala cara. El pareció ligeramente ofendido, pero no dijo nada. Liam y Zayn se sentaron mirándose entre ellos compartiendo una broma interna. Me acerqué a Niall con una media sonrisa y le cogí de la mano. Le tire hacia el sofá que estaba delante de el que Liam y Zayn habían elegido. El puso un poco de resistencia y murmuro algo que no se entendió.

No le dije nada, me senté en el posabrazos de uno de los sofás que eran para una persona y Niall se sentó a mi lado. Harry eligió el sofá más alejado que también era para una persona. Acabamos sentados en círculo mirándonos como tontos.

- _Realmente cuando dije que quería formar una manada con vosotros no me imaginaba que serias todos unos completos cobardes._ \- dije en tono de broma. Niall se rio por lo bajo mientras Harry y Liam me miraban con una cara de ofendidos que se notaban que no iban en serio.

- _Yo ya dije una vez que quizás seria bueno hacer un calendario._ \- soltó Zayn encogiéndose de hombros. Fruncí el ceño, porque no recordaba haber hablado de ello nunca.

- _Cuando estabas dormido._ \- susurro Niall notando mi confusión. Le mire sorprendido.

- _Así que mientras yo luchaba por sobrevivir, vosotros teníais una agradable conversación sobre celos._ \- dije intentando no reírme.

- _No, no fue así, ya sabíamos que estabas..._ \- empezó Zayn sin notar que era una broma, Liam le puso una mano en la pierna y le miro mordiéndose una sonrisa. Zayn se dio cuenta. - _Eres lo peor._ \- susurro recostándose relajado otra vez. Me reí y miré hacia Harry que no había dicho nada todavía. Estaba sentado como un palo en el sillón.

" _No, gracias_ " respondió a una imagen que le había mandado de una posición más cómoda.

" _Quizás podrías fingir que quieres estar aquí._ " Le dije con una media sonrisa, el intento esconder la suya, pero note que sus hombros se relajaban.

- _Odio que hagáis eso._ \- soltó Niall de repente. - _Me hace sentir horriblemente celoso._ \- siguió quitándole fuerza a sus palabras con una sonrisa realmente adorable.

- _Lo siento._ \- dije sonrojándome un poco. - _Realmente a veces no puedo controlarlo._

- _No, esta bien, no quiero que lo controles, quiero tenerlo también._ \- puso un puchero completamente falso haciendo que Liam se removiera en el sofá. Casi sonreí.

Sabia desde hace un buen rato que Niall no solo estaba volviendo loco a Harry. Me dio un poco de pena al principio, pero ahora estaba disfrutando un poco. Las manos de Zayn estaban más en movimiento que en cualquier otro día. Y Liam estaba intentándolo realmente fuerte para parecer impasible. Harry ni si quiera lo escondía y parecía estar en el dolor más increíblemente injusto del mundo.

Además, Niall parecía no darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Se mordía el labio cuando pensaba o se lamia los labios mas veces de las necesarias cuando estaba nervioso. Todo eso juntado con sus comportamientos normales como sentarse en las piernas de cualquiera de nosotros, poner pucheros o parecer el sueño húmedo de cualquier alfa, en resumen.

- _¿Nos estas torturando por algo en especial?_ \- dijo Harry en voz alta.

- _Eso es trampa._ \- le solté ligeramente ofendido.

- _No cuando utilizas tus poderes para el mal._ \- respondió con una de las sonrisas mas sinceras que le había visto hasta ahora. - _Louis sabe que estamos todos a punto de cometer alguna locura de alfa por el celo de Niall y está disfrutando con ello._ \- aclaro Harry en voz baja.

Niall hizo un sonido ofendido a mi lado y pude ver como se sonrojaba con una rapidez impresionante.

- _No estoy disfrutando, eso te lo has inventado. Estoy..._ -pare pensando. - _un poco divertido._ \- acabe riéndome.

Zayn me lanzo una almohada, literalmente. Me quede con una cara de sorpresa hasta que Niall empezó a reírse realmente alto, como solía reírse antes. Zayn le siguió también dejándose llevar, Liam era mas recatado en su risa, pero le siguió igual. Hasta Harry sonrió sin reparos y me miro con intensidad.

- _No tengo que decirte que te vas a arrepentir de eso._ \- le dije a Zayn riéndome también.

- _Quiero pasar mi celo con Louis._ \- soltó Niall de repente mas alto de lo que la ocasión requería. Todos lo miramos sorprendido de su explosión repentina. El ahora se escondía detrás del cojín que me había lanzado Zayn, mas rojo de lo que estaba antes si era posible.

 _-Ya lo imaginábamos, cariño._ \- respondió Liam después de reírse un poco más.

\- _¿De verdad?_ \- pregunto Niall apartando la almohada con una cara de auténtica sorpresa.

- _Quiero decir, creo que has profesado tu amor por Louis mas seguido de lo que creía posible._ \- siguió Zayn también sonriendo, se había recostado de Liam que pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

- _Además pude olerlo en ti._ \- soltó Harry. Niall soltó un gemido de dolor escondiéndose detrás de la almohada.

" _Sutil._ " pensé intentando no reírme. El se encogió de hombros.

\- _¿Y no os molesta?_ \- tartamudeo Niall detrás de la almohada.

- _Por supuesto que no Ni, ya te lo dijimos hace tiempo, puedes pasar tu celo con quien quieras. Esto no es un trabajo donde firmas un contrato y tienes que pasar un tiempo determinado con cada uno. Como si pasas todos tus celos hasta dentro de cinco años con Louis o completamente solo. Es tu decisión._ \- acabó guillándole un ojo. El sonrió con toda su dulzura haciéndome quererle un poco más, si cabía.

Asintió sin decir nada y se recostó de mi pierna. Deje que mis dedos se perdiesen en su pelo. Zayn y Liam empezaron a hablar de algo sobre el arreglo de la habitación, sabía que lo hacían más para quitarle fuerza a la conversación, para que Niall e incluso Harry estuvieran más cómodos.

" _Te amo._ " Llego fuerte a mi mente. Junto a sentimientos tan fuertes que me hizo morderme el labio. Levanté la vista de donde la tenía, para ver como Niall se relajaba y me encontré a Harry mirándonos. Con la misma mirada penetrante e intensa de antes, pero multiplicada por diez.

" _Yo también te amo._ " Mande imágenes de todas las veces en las que se lo había dicho, como para probar que nada había cambiado. Seguíamos siendo esas personas que habían saltado de un avión, que nos habíamos prometido entre jadeos entregarnos el mundo entero, las mismas que habían escapado de una estación espacial poco después de unirse y además decidieron en mitad de una guerra formar una manada.

" _Estamos realmente mal de la cabeza._ " Me respondió asombrado.

No pude quitarle la razón. Mirando atrás me parecía casi imposible que todo esto haya pasado hace dos años. O casi, según el calendario de la cocina habían pasado un año y nueve meses. Miré a mi alrededor y me sentí mas que satisfecho de como había acabado. O quizás empezado. Porque esto solo el comienzo. Quizás todo haya empezado en el campamento o haya sido hablado en Nueva Esperanza, pero el comienzo real, el momento en el que todos estábamos juntos por fin, en el mismo camino, era este.

Cualquiera que lo viera podría pensar que íbamos demasiado deprisa, sí, pero había visto como amigos y compañeros habían muerto esperando el momento adecuado. Había pasado el infierno esperando a que mi alfa volviera a mí. Había visto la parte más horrible del mundo estos últimos años y realmente no quería ser una persona normal. Una que espera años antes de comprometerse o que siente que no está en el lugar adecuado con la persona adecuada. Yo sabía que estas personas eran mi futuro, mi vida entera. Y ya habíamos perdido tanto tiempo. 

En estos meses podríamos habernos unido, podríamos haber pasado diez celos de Niall. Nos habían robado un tiempo que era nuestro, para ser felices. No sabía que pasaría a partir de mañana pero ahora, Illustre no era el gigante poderoso que era hace años, no había casi preguntas por responder y lo más importante, estábamos juntos. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomáramos a partir de ahora serie tomada por todos. 

Pensé en mis hermanas, en mi hermano y mi sobrino en todas las cosas que había dejado en pausa todo este tiempo. Tenia mucha gente con la que hablar, mucha gente a la que abrazar. Teníamos tanto que hacer antes de poder sentirme de nuevo en pie que por un momento solo me apeteció irme a la cama. Mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a esta noche. Solo hace veinticuatro horas sentía que mi mundo se estaba partiendo en miles de pedazos. Ahora solo podía pensar en el futuro como una vida demasiado buena para merecerla. Una vida llena de felicidad. 

El comienzo de algo perfecto.

- _Realmente creo que necesito dormir unas veinticuatro horas._ \- susurro Zayn en el hombro de Liam que asintió en respuesta, los dos ya tenían los ojos cerrados.

\- _¿Cómo vamos a dormir?_ \- dijo Niall retorciéndose un poco en el sillón.

- _Pues estaba hablándolo con Liam y creo que podemos dormir nosotros tres en la habitación de invitados._ \- siguió Zayn señalando a Liam y Harry. - _Y vosotros dos en la principal._

Niall asintió. 

- _O podemos dormir juntos._ \- dije de repente. Realmente quería dormir juntos. Nunca lo habíamos hecho, no los cinco. Y sentía en lo mas profundo de mi pecho que ahora lo necesitaba. - _Ya lo sé._ \- dije respondiendo a una mirada incomoda de Liam. - _Solo digo que podría ser, quiero decir..._

- _Por mi bien._ \- soltó Harry interrumpiéndome en mitad de la frase.

" _Creo que mi alfa esta de acuerdo con tu medida de mano dura._ " se encogió de hombros.

- _Yo me siento bien._ \- hablo Niall con la voz un poco más firme. - _Si, siento que hay algo..._ -paro apartando la mirada. - _diferente. Pero no es algo incontrolable. Y la verdad es que también me gustaría dormir todos juntos._

Salte del sofá con una sonrisa.

- _Pues está decidido._ \- todos me miraron con diferentes tipos de sonrisa, entre orgullosas y cansadas.

Zayn se levantó despacio, parecía a punto de caer dormido en cualquier sitio. Liam dejo que se apoyara en él y Niall me cogió de la mano. Harry camino a nuestro lado mirando todo en la habitación. Recordé que el nunca había estado aquí. 

" _Es perfecta_ " me dijo con una media sonrisa. Asentí y le acerque mientras subíamos por las escaleras. La habitación me trajo sentimientos encontrados. Olía a dolor. Deje que Niall me empujara contra uno de los sofás mientras Liam y Harry cambiaban las sabanas. La cama, a petición especial de Zayn, era suficientemente grande para meter a un equipo de futbol. Era realmente enorme. La primera vez que la había visto me pareció incluso exagerada, pero ahora casi podría decir que era justo el tamaño perfecto estando con Harry con nosotros.

- _Necesito una ducha y tijeras. -_ dijo Harry en voz baja pasándose una mano por el pelo. Liam asintió con fuerza y se fue al baño.

- _¿Vas a estar bien si me voy un rato?_ \- le dije a un Niall acurrucado en mi pecho. Estaba ligeramente más caliente pero por lo demás parecía el Niall de siempre.

Me miro un segundo y asintió sonriendo. Se levanto sin preguntar mas y se paso a las piernas de Zayn que estaba casi dormido en el sofá.

Liam y Harry se miraron esperando la reacción de Zayn. Había dejado claro que no quería pasar el celo con Niall y podría reaccionar al tenerlo tan cerca. Me quede esperando tener que servir de intermediario entre los dos, pero no hizo falta.

Niall se metió en el cuello de Zayn y este se apoyo en su cabeza. Respiro hondo, con los ojos cerrados y podía jurar que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Liam me miro encogiéndose de hombros y Harry alzo una ceja ligeramente sorprendido.

"Quizás solo le hacia falta darse cuenta que todo estaba bien. Es normal, no creo que nadie en este mundo pueda pasar del miedo a la pasión en horas." me dijo Harry

"Seguro cuando nos despertemos mañana estará intentando montarle como un perro." dije intentando no reírme en voz alta y llamar su atención.

"Delicado." Respondió Harry negando con la cabeza.

- _Aquí tienes ropa, te he dejado algunas toallas y un albornoz. También he sacado la maquinilla de afeitar y unas tijeras._ \- me dio las tijeras con una sonrisa. - _Pero para eso vas a necesitar ayuda._ \- le sonreí de vuelta y seguí a Harry al baño.

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y él se giró mirándome de repente muy serio. Note algo de incertidumbre por nuestra conexión. Me acerque lentamente y me apoye en su pecho con las manos. El me siguió mirando intensamente, pero la duda no desaparecía. 

- _¿Todo bien?_ \- susurre pasando una mano por su cara.

- _No lo sé._ \- respondió sincero. Fruncí el ceño e intenté buscar la razón de su incomodidad. 

Me reí con suavidad negando con la cabeza y subí la otra mano hasta que las dos estaban en su nuca.

\- _¿Realmente piensas que podría desaparecer?_ \- susurre cerca de sus labios. El abrió la boca para decir algo, pero realmente ahora no quería discutir puntos de vista.

Me pegue a sus labios con la boca ligeramente abierta. El hizo un sonido roto y me empujo contra la puerta. Sentí que podía ponerme a llorar otra vez. Sus labios persiguieron los míos, como lo habíamos hecho tantas veces antes, profundizo el beso enredando su lengua con la mía. Mi cuerpo se arqueo contra el suyo con fuerza. Apreté mi mano en su pelo, queriéndolo mas cerca, todo lo que cerca que se pudiera. Su barba me hizo cosquillas en la piel. Sus dientes chocaron con los míos, pero no ralentizo el beso. Sus manos me apretaron mas por la cintura, haciéndome casi doblarme por la mitad. Gire la cara y el beso volvió a cambiar, más profundo. No sabia si había hecho algún ruido y el pensamiento de que seguramente los demás estaban escuchando todo paso fugazmente por mi mente. Hasta que Harry mordió mi labio inferior y gruño contra mi cuello, apartándose unos segundos para respirar.

"Realmente pensabas que lo nuestro podría desaparecer" repetí en mi cabeza porque sabia que no podría hablar ahora.

Se rio contra mi piel. Pero fue una risa rota. Sentí algo retorcerse en mi pecho. Hice un sonido arrullándolo y acaricié su pelo.

"Estoy aquí, estamos bien, nunca más van a separarnos. Nunca más" pensé con fuerza. El apretó más, casi sacándome el aire de los pulmones y dejo que todo lo que sentía se filtrara por nuestra conexión. Aspire aire con fuerza cerrando los ojos.

Amor, orgullo, esperanza, deseo, felicidad, plenitud.

Se sentía tan bien.

- _Te amo tanto._ \- dijo en voz alta con la voz ronca.

Quería decir que yo también, pero volvió a mi boca, asaltándola como si fuera su trabajo. Deje que me besara como quisiera el tiempo que quisiera. Su sabor volvió a pasar a ser parte de mí, sentía que no había estado respirando adecuadamente todo este tiempo y ahora podía por fin coger una bocanada grande de aire por primera vez.

Se separo después de no se cuanto tiempo y sentí mis labios hormiguear. Le sonreí con mas fuerza de la que había sonreído en muchísimo tiempo.

- _Tenemos que arreglar esto._ \- le susurre con la voz quebrada y pasando la mano como podía por su pelo.

El asintió y se saco la chaqueta por la cabeza. Le seguí quitándome la sudadera de Zayn. Lo tiramos todo a la cesta hasta quedarnos en ropa interior, el con una camiseta sin mangas y yo con una de algún grupo que no conocía que le había robado a Niall. Acerque el banco hasta el lavamanos. Después de unos minutos intentando que se acomodara, midiendo casi dos metros, seguí mojando su pelo y de paso casi la mitad del baño sin querer. En todo momento una de sus manos se enrollaba en uno de mis muslos, como no queriendo perder cualquier conexión que teníamos. 

Empecé a cortar sin prisa. El no me dijo si lo quería de alguna manera en especial y sentí un acuerdo mutuo de hacerlo de la manera que más me gustara a mí. Me sentí cálido por dentro. No sabia porque, pero desde un primer momento lo quería corto. Realmente corto. Nunca le había visto con el pelo corto y necesitaba algo que fuera diferente. Que fuera un nuevo Harry ya que en cierto modo lo era. Cerro los ojos dejándome el control por completo. Después de quitar todo lo que pude con la tijera cogí la maquinilla y la puse a dos. La encendí y me acerque mas a el entre sus piernas. Sus manos volaron a mis caderas y me reí antes de poner el aparato contra su cabeza. Seguí líneas rectas por todo su cráneo, viendo el pelo caer al suelo y sintiendo que todo esto era mas que un corte de pelo. Harry seguía sin hablar, pero si compartía algunas cosas por nuestra conexión.

Confianza plena.

Relajación.

Felicidad.

Sonrí caminando a su alrededor para hacer su nuca. Gire un poco más arreglando la zona cerca de sus orejas con cuidado. Pase la mano para quitar los pelos que hayan podido quedar en su cabeza y en sus hombros. Había alguno que otro pegado a su piel, pero se irían con la ducha. Mire unos segundos mas para estar seguro de que estaba bien y luego me puse a su espalda de cara a el espejo y le abrace por encima de los hombros.

\- _¿Qué tal?_ \- susurre cerca de su oreja. El abrió los ojos por primera vez lentamente.

- _Perfecto_. - respondió sin separar sus ojos de los míos a través del espejo. Me reí negando con la cabeza. Me puse delante del otra vez y acerqué la espuma de afeitar con la cuchilla. El me cogió la mano de repente y me miro uno segundos con esa sensación de incertidumbre otra vez.

- _Quizás debería dejarme la barba._ \- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- _¿Te gusta?_ \- le pregunte realmente sorprendido. No es que fuese fea o le quedara mal, pero ahora le daba un aspecto mas descuidado que otra cosa.

No dijo nada durante un rato solo mirándome. Luego respiro hondo y cerró los ojos. De repente unas imágenes que no eran mías aparecieron en mi mente. Se veían borrosas, pero pude identificar a dos hombres peleando. Uno de ellos era Harry, bueno mas el alfa de Harry que el Harry que estaba sentado delante de mí. El otro era un hombre asiático con un cuchillo realmente grande. No era exactamente una espada o una catana, pero si se veía peligroso. Las imágenes pasaron rápidamente, hasta que el hombre asiático logro darle con el cuchillo en uno de los brazos de Harry abriendo una herida profunda y que parecía realmente dolorosa. Puse una mueca queriendo mirar hacia otro lado, pero sabía que Harry me lo estaba enseñando por algo. El otro hombre aprovecho la distracción y avanzo rápidamente pasando el cuchillo por su cuello abriendo casi toda su garganta. Abrí los ojos con un grito ahogado y miré a Harry delante de mí devolviéndome la mirada.

Di un paso hacia él, pasando mis dedos por su cuello nervioso, me temblaban un poco las manos.

\- _¿Cómo..._ -empecé notando que la voz también me temblaba? No seguí, mis dedos habían encontrado una cicatriz. Que iba desde un lado de la mandíbula al otro. Sobresalía lo suficiente como para saber que si no fuera por la barba se vería claramente.

- _No creo que sea positivo llevar una muestra visible de que puedo sobrevivir a que casi me corte la cabeza._ \- dijo amargamente.

- _Dios_. - solté abrazándole con fuerza. - _Si no fuera por esa cosa que te dieron estarías muerto._ \- dije con voz aguda todavía temblorosa. - _Se que no pensaras igual, pero estoy jodidamente agradecido que lo hayan hecho en este momento. -_ el hizo un sonido con la garganta, pero no dijo nada. - _Podemos quedarnos con la barba._ \- seguí después de un rato. - _Vamos a arreglarla y serás el leñador más sexy de toda Canadá._ \- le sonreí calmando los latidos de mi corazón. La imagen de ese hombre cortándole la garganta a Harry me perseguirían el resto de mi vida, de eso estaba seguro. Seguía sin creerme que alguien haya podido sobrevivir a algo así. Era simplemente ciencia ficción. Volví a pasar los dedos por la cicatriz maravillado. 

Sin perder mas tiempo volví a coger la maquinilla de afeitar y la puse a cinco. La pasé con cuidado de no hacerle daño haciendo que tuviera una forma mas uniforme. No era una barba muy poblada. Sabia que el Harry de hace dos años no podía tener una barba ni con su mejor esfuerzo y supuse que era otro efecto secundario del super suero.

Acabe mirándole y sonriendo otra vez. 

"Ahora si" pensé satisfecho con el resultado. No parecía al Harry que había conocido hace tres años, era un nuevo Harry, en nuestra nueva vida.

- _Tengo más de esas._ \- hablo mientras me ponía de pie y me empezaba a quitar la camiseta. 

Le mire extrañado durante un momento hasta que se señaló el cuello. Asentí.

- _Me lo imagino._ \- le mire buscando la razón por la que le importaba tanto una o dos cicatrices. - _No me importa ¿lo sabes no?_

El me miro asintiendo con suavidad.

- _Han pasado muchas cosas en estos dos años, cosas que no puedo simplemente dejar atrás. -_ se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. - _Se que lo que has dicho antes tiene toda la lógica del mundo. No estaba haciendo daño a gente inocente, pero hay una parte de mi que sigue sin perdonármelo. Una parte muy grande e insistente._ \- se abrazó a mi hablando en voz baja.

- _Déjame a mi tratar con esa parte. Yo le enseñaré a que se meta con alguien de su tamaño._ \- se rio por primera vez contra mi cuello.

- _Venga, realmente necesitamos dormir._ \- le empuje hacia la ducha con una sonrisa relajada. Me acabé de desnudar y empecé a calentar el agua.

Me di cuenta que iba a ser la primera vez que estaríamos desnudos los dos solos desde hace dos años y me sorprendí al no sentir el más mínimo deseo sexual. Si, mi omega quería pasar tiempo con su alfa, pero realmente solo quería sentirme cerca del. Sentir su piel, viva, contra la mía. Quería abrazarle y quitarle con mis propias manos todas esa suciedad que no tenia nada que ver con la tierra o el polvo que se seguí aferrando a su piel. 

Me metí debajo del agua sintiendo como cerraba la cortina a mi espalda. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me apoye contra su pecho. Suspire con fuerza. Había una tormenta de sentimientos debajo de mi piel. Me sentía tan bien que mareaba. El agua nos empapo en segundos llevándose el resto de pelos que se aferraban a su piel. También se llevaron mucha tierra y algo de sangre que no sabia muy bien de donde salía. Cogí las esponjas que tenía más cerca y ese jabón que olía a coco que tanto le gustaba a Niall.

Empecé con sus hombros, sin prisa. Deje que el jabón y el agua caliente se llevara toda la tensión, dejando su espalda relajada. Seguí bajando por su pecho, viendo a que se refería. Había media docena de cicatrices por toda su piel. Algunas realmente grandes, como la que cruzaba desde su esternón hacia su axila y otras mas pequeñas. Después de enjabonarlo a conciencia deje que la espuma ligeramente marrón se la llevara el agua. Me acerque con cuidado y deje besos por todas las cicatrices que podía alcanzar. Sentí como se tensaba y relajaba, haciendo un sonido roto con la garganta. 

Le giré con suavidad e hice lo mismo con su espalda, donde había solo cuatro cicatrices más. Una grande en su hombro, que parecía una quemadura y otras de tamaño medio. Una particularmente nueva, a la altura de su pulmón izquierdo. Pase mis dedos por algunas de ellas y bese la del hombro con fuerza. Lo sentí girarse con rapidez y de repente sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Hubo gotas mezcladas entre nuestros labios, algunas más saladas que sabía que no venían de la ducha. Le abrace con fuerza dejando todo lo que sentía volcarse en ese beso. Cuando se separo se enterró en mi cuello y respiro con dificultad durante unos minutos. El agua caliente seguía chocando contra su espalda y mis manos se pasearon sin prisa por su piel.

Cuando empecé a sentir la piel de mi espalda fría el se separo y recogió la esponja del suelo. Puso más jabón y repitió mis acciones. Paro sobre mi tripa para besarme otra vez y limpio con cuidado la herida de mi mejilla. También les dio especial cuidado a los rasguños de mis brazos. Frunció el ceño a la piel morada oscura de mi hombro de la cual ya ni me acordaba. Negue con la cabeza con una sonrisa y le inste a seguir. Paso las esponjas por mis piernas y pantorrillas poniéndose de rodillas delante de mí. Dejo besos esparcidos por mi cadera y paso la barba por la piel justo encima de mi ombligo haciéndome reír.

Cogí su cabeza y le hice volver a mis labios. El agua se acabó de llevar los restos de jabón. Me separé de él con una sonrisa relajada y cogí el champú mientras él se acababa limpiaba más a fondo. Hicimos un trato tácito de no volver esto sexual, no sabía porque, pero los dos sentíamos que este no era el momento. No había ningún deseo de llevar esto mas lejos. 

Acabe con mi pelo y de limpiarme rápidamente. Antes de apagar el agua, volvió a besarme. Esta vez fue mucho mas lento, como si tuviéramos el resto de nuestras vidas para seguir con este beso. Un escalofrió, que tenia que ver mas con el agua enfriándose en mi piel, me recorrio. El se rio contra mis labios y abrió la cortina. 

Primero me rodeo con una toalla que me duplicaba en tamaño y luego me seco con toques suaves. Hice lo mismo por el mientras el me secaba el pelo. Me puse la ropa que nos había traído Liam, que consistía en la ropa interior de Niall y una camisa vieja de Harry que me quedaba enorme. Me reí de su cara y un recuerdo de hace años apareció en mi mente.

Estaba en la habitación que compartíamos en el campamento, me estaba viendo desde el punto de vista de Harry. Sali del baño con una de las camisas de Harry y sentí lo que había sentido él en ese momento. Pertenencia, deseo, cariño, seguridad.

Cerré los ojos dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

- _Lo hice a propósito._ \- susurre con una sonrisa.

- _Lo sé._ \- respondió también sonriendo.

**POV Niall**

\- _¿Crees que estarán..._ -empecé contra su cuello.

Liam soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, Zayn también sonrió, pero seguía pareciendo más dormido que despierto.

- _Están hablando._ \- dijo Liam después de un rato. - _Lo necesitan. No se como han pasado por todo esto. Todavía no nos hemos unido y ya siento que moriría si te pasara algo._ \- me paso una mano por el cuello con suavidad.

Habíamos acabado en la cama conmigo en medio de los dos. Al principio la tensión era palpable, después Liam había hecho un comentario sobre lo idiota que nos veíamos y Zayn se había acomodado contra mi estómago. De vez en cuando se reía de algo, pero parecía más cómodo dormitando contra mí. A su vez yo estaba recostado en Liam con uno de sus brazos rodeándome. No podía si quiera pensar en otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar. La idea de que como estaba en celo, lo único que haríamos era tener relaciones apresuradas para calmarme, se fue por la ventana. Al recostarme así contra ellos la necesidad que crecía dentro de mi había desaparecido. No necesitaba más, ni siquiera podía pensar en nada más. Estar así, juntos, era suficiente.

- _Creo que tenemos que pensar en cortar esto._ \- susurre pasando una mano por el pelo de Zayn. Estaba realmente largo, mi mano desaparecía entre sus mechones. El negó con la cabeza haciéndome cosquillas.

- _Le gusta que tires de él._ \- me susurro Liam al oído en voz grabe. Abrí mucho los ojos y volví a sentir la sonrisa de Zayn contra mi piel. 

No dije nada de repente perdido en diferentes imágenes donde podría tirar del pelo de Zayn. De repente la idea de no hacer nada fue remplazada durante unos segundos. Negue con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos por ahora. Incluso antes de entrar en celo pensaba en ello, no era ciego, tenia a dos alfas ilegalmente guapos que no dejaban de hacer esas cosas de alfa que tanto me gustaban. Aunque lo negara en voz alta, en el fondo me encantaban cuando se ponían todo alfas fuertes que eran capaces de hacerte mudo con una mirada.

- _¿Todo bien Niall?_ \- Louis salió del baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una gran nube de vapor. Me di cuenta que Zayn se estaba alejando poco a poco como si no quisiera que me diera cuenta y Liam estaba tenso debajo de mí. Me enderece con cara de no estar enterándome de nada y Harry se rio en el cuello de Louis.

De repente me di cuenta, toda la habitación olía. A mí. Sentí mi cara arder tanto que me pico la piel. 

- _Oh dios mío lo siento mucho._ \- intente alejarme de Liam, pero él puso su brazo firme contra mi cintura y me pego a él.

- _No hay nada que sentir, idiota, si piensas que alguno de nosotros se va a quejar de que dejes nuestra casa oliendo a maldita Navidad estas muy equivocado._ \- Liam acabo en mi cuello también.

- _Estaba pensando lo mismo._ \- dijo Harry en tono grave. - _Hueles a Navidad._ \- siguió con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de su boca.

- _Podemos hablar de otra cosa._ \- gemí contra mis manos tapándome la cara.

Louis apareció junto a Zayn, con el pelo todavía húmedo, riéndose. Trepó detrás de mí y se acomodó contra la pared. Harry le siguió estirándose detrás de Zayn con la cabeza en las piernas de Louis. Parecía mil veces mas relajado que hace un rato. Como si Louis le hubiera quitado literalmente toda la maldad con gel de ducha. También estaba realmente guapo. Como ese tipo de guapo que te hace coger aire y soltarlo muy lento porque, joder. ¿Era real?

Escuche de fondo la carcajada de Louis y pille a Harry mirándome de vuelta sin perder la pequeña sonrisa. Olía más fuerte.

- _No es culpa mía que seáis todos tan malditamente excitantes ¿vale?_ -me gire escondiendo la cara en la camisa de Liam con un quejido. Eso hizo hasta que Zayn se riera y abriera los ojos.

- _Tu tampoco estas ayudando, que conste. Aquí sufriendo, estamos todos._ \- Zayn hablo por primera vez. Louis hizo un ruido con la garganta sorprendido y Zayn se encogió de hombros, algo me estaba perdiendo, pero no sabía si quería preguntar.

- _Lo siento._ \- dije, esta vez sintiéndolo solo a medias. Liam hizo un sonido disgustado y yo subí las manos con las palmas abiertas en un signo de paz. Quería decir que lo sentía por ponerlo difícil pero no necesariamente lo sentía por poner a la mitad de mi manada en el borde.

- _Creo que podríamos dormir un poco ¿no?_ \- susurro Zayn otra vez con la voz apagada contra mi piel.

- _Llevas ya durmiendo un rato._ \- respondió Liam con una sonrisa, pero se acomodo para poder estar recostado de las almohadas que se esparcían a su espalda. Harry se estiró mejor, quedando Zayn pegado a sus piernas y Louis casi compartiendo almohada con Liam. Harry y Zayn no cogieron ninguna almohada, utilizándonos a Louis y a mi como tal. Yo por mi parte estaba bastante bien utilizando el pecho de Liam como cama.

Suspiré con fuerza y sentí que debía decir algo. Algo para explicar lo absolutamente perfecto que se sentía este momento. Por un momento muy largo pensé que podría ser un sueño, se sentía demasiado bien. Zayn se retorció para coger la sábana que estaba arrugada a nuestros pies y nos cubrió como pudo. Harry acerco otra que estaba cerca de la cabeza de Louis y tapo lo que quedaba. Era un desastre de extremidades, almohadas y sábanas.

Y era perfecto.

Absolutamente perfecto.

  



	21. Capitulo 6 - Bien merecido.

  


\- _¿De verdad pensabas que no te encontraríamos?_ \- el cuchillo se hundió más haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo del omega se retorciera intentando alejarse. Pero no tenia fuerzas. Después de la paliza casi no podía tenerse en pie. La cara era completamente irreconocible, su brazo caía sin fuerza a su costado, roto. Había sangre por todo su pecho y mas cayendo de la herida que ahora tapaba el cuchillo clavado en su pierna.

La piel me vibraba, con ganas de moverme, con ganas de dejar salir a mi alfa, que acabara con esa gente que había destrozado a mi omega. Pero no había nada, solo vacío. Mi cabeza estaba vacía. No había voz dulce diciéndome que me amaba, no había presión que me pedía permiso para salir. 

Nada.

- _No puedes matarnos y luego irte, siempre vamos a encontrarte y acabaremos con cada uno de vosotros._

Me giré temblando, como si mi cuerpo no fuera mío y vi más cuerpos a mi alrededor. Apilados sin cuidado, algunos desmembrados, la sangre cubría el suelo y el olor era insoportable.

Alce la cabeza al oír un grito. El hombre había clavado el cuchillo en su cuello, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayo sin vida a sus pies. 

- _Eres el siguiente._ \- sonó su voz como si fuera un grito demasiado alto como para ser un humano.

**POV Louis**

Me alce con una mano en el pecho y respirando como si hubiera corrido. Pestañee para alejar las imágenes y enfocar mejor. La habitación estaba totalmente oscura. Se veía un poco de luz de la lampara del pasillo, pero no pude ver nada hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron. Respire hondo varias veces calmando mi corazón que latía tan alto que no sabía cómo los demás no se habían levantado. Fruncí el ceño. Era la primera vez que soñaba como me mataban desde otro punto de vista. Ya había soñado como asesinaban de maneras muy variadas a toda la manada, pero nunca desde la vista de otra persona. Y por alguien que no había visto en mi vida. 

- _Lo siento._ \- cuando ya me estaba recostando para volver a dormir escuche la voz de Harry haciéndome saltar. Me puse la mano en el pecho otra vez y por poco grito. Sentí de repente que Harry también había visto mi sueño.

" _No era tuyo._ " Dijo esta vez solo para que yo lo oyera.

Le miré unos segundos, extrañado, hasta que uní los puntos. Era su sueño, por eso me veía desde el otro lado, volví a pestañear casi dejando los ojos cerrados. Estaba increíblemente cansado y no estaba entendiendo mucho de lo que Harry me intentaba decir. Si había sido su sueño o pesadilla, entonces había mucho de lo que hablar. Pero ahora solo quería volver al calor de su pecho y dormir como poco seis horas más. Me gire al ver el reloj a mi espalda y casi me queje, serian ocho horas mejor.

Harry solo me sonrió y asintió, abriendo el brazo para que volviera al lugar donde me había quedado dormido.

- _Ya debería haber despertado._ \- una voz que intentaba hablar bajo, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo me saco por completo de la inconsciencia. No había salido de ningún sueño, simplemente había despertado. Note de repente la luz detrás de mis parpados y los efectos de dormir demasiado.

Dos meses, para ser exactos. 

La adrenalina del día anterior me había mantenido alejado del dolor, pero ahora sin ella solo pude quejarme en voz alta deseando volver a dormir.

- _Louis, ¿estas bien? ¿estas despierto?_ \- volví a quejarme y pensé seriamente en volver a dormir.

- _Le duele el cuerpo y quiere dormirse para no sentirlo._ \- llego la voz de Harry desde debajo de mí. Me di cuenta que estaba en su pecho cuando su voz retumbo en mi oído.

La risa de Niall llego unos segundos después.

" _Estaban preocupados porque no te despertabas._ " dijo solo para mí.

" _Supongo que es normal ¿no? No les he dado el mejor de los años._ " Se me escapo un poco mas de amargura de la que quería, pero Harry no dijo nada si se dio cuenta.

Por fin abrí los ojos para seguir poniendo muecas, a la cantidad ingente de luz que entraba desde la ventana, al dolor en las piernas, el hombro y la cabeza.

- _Creo que esto te vendrá bien._ \- mire hacia Zayn con los ojos todavía semi cerrados. Cuando pude ver lo que tenia en la mano negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

- _No más drogas._ \- susurre con la voz rota. Puse otra mueca al oírme. Ni mi voz quería cooperar.

- _Es solo un antinflamatorio suave con un calmante aún más suave._ \- seguí negando con la cabeza. Prefería el dolor, me mantenía despierto y alerta, no quería nada que le diera a esa voz la posibilidad de volver.

_"¿Qué voz?"_ Pregunto en seguida Harry.

_-En otro momento._ \- respondí en voz alta sin querer.

- _Me parece bien._ \- respondió Zayn con una sonrisa creyendo que hablaba con el.

- _No, quiero decir que no. Nunca. No quiero mas drogas. Y a ti, en otro momento._ \- señale a Harry y Zayn me miro extrañado. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Les debía tantas explicaciones, tantas preguntas por responder. Y este sería el día de responderlas, estaba seguro. Harry estaba con nosotros, yo estaba mejor, sabíamos que Illustre no molestaría en un momento cercano. ¿Por qué no empezar con los interrogatorios? 

- _Louis._ \- empezó a hablar Harry levantándose a mi lado. - _No tenemos que hablar de nada hoy. Podemos simplemente tirarnos en ese sofá realmente exagerado que no sé dónde habéis comprado y comer hasta que explotemos viendo al techo._ \- me miro con una mueca. Podía sentir que él también estaba nervioso por el momento de tener que dar explicaciones. - _Estamos juntos, no importa cómo._ \- termino. Zayn se sentó a mi lado y Liam apareció de la nada.

- _Además no creo que tengas mucho tiempo de hablar. Niall seguramente te secuestre entre esta noche y mañana._ \- abrí mucho los ojos recordando que Niall estaba en celo.

\- _¿Esta bien? ¿Dónde está?_ \- pregunte en seguida.

- _Se esta dando y cito textualmente "Un baño tan espumoso que le haga olvidar los horrores de la vida."_ \- hablo Zayn con una sonrisa. Se la devolví negando con la cabeza.

- _Se que querréis hablar, solo necesito unos días, lo prometo._ \- aclare después de estar callados unos minutos.

- _Como si quieres meses._ \- respondió Liam. - _Todos hemos pasado por algún grado diferente de trauma y es completamente normal no querer hablar de ello. Cuando nos sintamos seguros de poder soportar hablarlo, lo haremos sin problemas. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer que son menos dolorosas._ \- me cogió de la mano. - _Como presentarle a Chris a su tío._ \- miro a Harry que frunció el ceño con fuerza y luego ahogo un grito cuando lo vio en mi mente.

- _Tengo un sobrino._ \- susurro maravillado. - _Es perfecto._ \- siguió viendo imágenes que recordaba de las veces que lo habíamos ido a ver.

- _Vendrán después de comer, Héctor las traerá personalmente. Me ha dicho que es para cuidar de su seguridad, pero estoy casi seguro que es para ver que no eres un alfa fuera de control. Le gusta tener razón y no suele equivocarse._ \- siguió Liam poniendo los ojos en blanco sin soltar mi mano. - _Además creo que deberías llamar a tu hermano. El esta bien con la explicación que te di, pero parece que Brendon es un poco más exigente._ \- supe en seguida que estaba siendo amable. Conocía a Brendon lo suficiente como para saber que seguramente a estas alturas estaría siendo un pedazo de bicho malo que saltaba a la mínima. No se le daban muy bien los confinamientos y según tenía entendido llevaban así más de cinco años. 

- _No sé si seré yo que estoy sensible, pero esa bañera es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._ \- un Niall todavía con el pelo goteando y rodeado en una bata tres veces más grande que él, salió del baño. El olor a coco mezclado con canela y manzana llenaron la habitación.

Liam y Zayn parecieron tensarse al mismo tiempo. Harry se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió a la salida.

- _Voy a..._ -paro frunciendo el ceño. - _¿Comer?_ \- acabo girándose sin esperar una respuesta. Sonreí sabiendo por nuestra conexión que todavía se sentía inseguro al estar cerca de Niall en celo.

- _Si, creo que será mejor que bajemos a desayunar._ \- siguió Zayn cogiendo físicamente a Liam y tirando de él. Este tenía la mirada perdida y la boca literalmente abierta. Cuando salieron, cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas y pude oír a Liam maldecir.

- _Debo decir que mi omega se siente ligeramente ofendido al ver que todas los alfas de la habitación salen huyendo cuando llego._ \- dijo Niall con el puchero más falso que había visto en mi vida. Le sonreí y señalé un trozo de cama a mi lado. EL se arreglo la correa de la bata y se sentó a mi lado. El vapor todavía escapaba de su piel.

- _A parte de eso ¿te sientes bien?_ \- pregunte cogiéndolo de la mano.

- _Si, creo que sí. Me siento un poco más, sensible._ -empezó mirando nuestras manos. - _Es como si todos los estímulos a mi alrededor se multiplicaran por mil. La luz, el sonido y sobre todo los olores. También siento una ligera necesidad de sentarme en la cara de Liam._ \- acabo haciéndonos reír al mismo tiempo. 

- _Si, definitivamente se notan las hormonas._ \- dije después de que el ataque de risa me dejara hablar. Me di cuenta que era la primera vez en literalmente años que me reía. Me mordí el labio intentando no ponerme muy dramático. - _Todo es normal, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte o preocuparte. Si quieres podemos ir a desayunar con los demás o podemos desayunar aquí. Como prefieras._

El me miro unos segundos y después asintió.

- _Me gustaría desayunar con los demás, sí._ \- asentí sonriendo y a punto de levantarme. Pero el me cogió del brazo. - _Pero antes quería preguntarte algo._ \- dijo esto más bajo y me gire frunciendo el ceño para encontrarme con su cara casi pegada a la mía. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero el me silenció casi cayendo sobre mí. Me reí contra sus labios y dejé que llevara el beso. Al principio era algo desordenado, se notaba que había poca experiencia, pero sobre todo se notaban los nervios, sus labios no sabían a donde ir o sus manos donde ponerse. Deje que se tomara su tiempo y me acomode pasando mis dedos por su cuello, agarrando su mandíbula. Pronto llegamos a un acuerdo, giro un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha e hizo un sonido con la garganta. Profundizo el beso poco a poco, casi sin que me diera cuenta. Sus manos acabaron apoyadas en mi cadera. Termine de deslizar mis manos hasta que mis brazos quedaron alrededor de su cuello y me separe cuando ya no nos quedaba aire. 

El me miraba con los ojos brillantes y la boca semiabierta. Su respiración era ligeramente más rápida pero no se veía como un omega a punto de volverse loco por su celo. Se veía mas bien como un omega en un día normal después de que alguien hubiera succionado su alma en un beso. 

- _¿Esa era la pregunta?_ \- susurre contra su mejilla. El negó con la cabeza.

- _Te quería preguntar si podía besarte._ \- respondió después de unos segundos escondiendo una risa en mi cuello. Me reí también y le abracé, relajándome contra su cuerpo. Nos quedamos así un tiempo indefinido. Se podían oír ruidos abajo. Ollas, de vez en cuando algún plato, la cafetera automática, las voces.

- _Te he echado de menos._ \- dijo tan bajo que casi no pude oírle. Cerré los ojos poniendo una mueca de dolor.

- _Yo a ti también._ \- respondí en el mismo tono, apretando mis brazos a su alrededor.

**POV Zayn**

- _No es justo. Ya está, ya lo he dicho. No es justo._ \- soltó Liam casi saltando en el sitio como un niño pequeño. Harry y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa compartida. - _Y lo peor es que no es una de esas injusticias que se pueden cambiar._ \- siguió como si alguien estuviera discutiendo con él. - _Es ese tipo de injusticia que no sabes ni decir porque no son justas. Porque claro, si se pudiera hacer algo, pues seria justo. Lo que antes era injusto. Pero en ese caso, esto es justo, pero al mismo tiempo injusto._ \- si giró para mirarme, yo asentí con fuerza cerrando los ojos y todo. - _Es que es verdad. Si me dijeras que pudiéramos, yo que se, hacerle cambiar de opinión, pues seria mas justo. Pero hacerle cambiar de opinión es injusto para él. Y horrible. Y para nada saludable. Pero aun así es sumamente injusto que.._.-se paro mirando a Harry que estaba intentando con muchas fuerzas no reírse. - _Lo siento, de verdad, no me parece para nada..._ \- Liam se empezó a reír, arrastrando a Harry y hasta a mí, que me hacía más gracia sus risas que el propio tema. - _Mi alfa es un adolescente. Lo siento. No es injusto que Niall pase su celo con Louis._ \- negó con la cabeza todavía riéndose. - _Es injusto que no me inviten._ \- y se rio de nuevo. Harry le siguió, con una risa mas baja, mas grave. No era una carcajada descontrolada, era más bien una risa que retumbaba en su garganta. Me fijé más en el de nuevo mientras seguía compartiendo bromas y me di cuenta de que no solo había cambiado en altura. Su cara era más angular, su pelo era mas grueso. Incluso su barba era mas poblada. Era como si le hubieran dado un chute de hormonas alfa.

- _No me mires así Zayn._ \- dijo Liam después de que pusiera los ojos en blanco y siguiera bebiendo mi café.

- _No voy a tener esto en cuenta porque el olor de Niall también esta haciendo cosas raras en mi cabeza y porque se que tu mismo te vas a morir de vergüenza cuando lo recuerdes._ \- dije escondiendo una sonrisa satisfecha detrás de la taza. El tuvo la decencia de parecer ligeramente avergonzado, pero siguió sonriendo también.

- _No sé qué voy a hacer cuando Louis entre en celo._ \- soltó Harry de repente demasiado serio. El ambiente relajado desapareció tan rápido que me hizo poner una mueca. Liam y yo nos miramos unos segundos sin decir nada.

Lo peor era que él creía que sería duro porque él era un alfa mucho más poderoso, pero en realidad la parte mas complicada era que Louis era un omega absoluto. Sin las pastillas ni su mente controlándolo, sus celos serian como nada que hubiéramos visto hasta ahora. 

Harry nos miro con el ceño fruncido notando que nuestro silencio era extraño.

- _Veremos qué hacer en su momento._ \- dije con una sonrisa que no sentía muy real. - _Por ahora tenemos que cuidar de Niall e intentar saber en qué situación nos deja todo lo que ha pasado en estos dos años. No solo con Louis. Seguramente tengamos que hacerte algunas pruebas para saber que no estás en peligro._ \- empecé a hablar para cambiar la conversación. Era demasiado temprano, no estaba preparado para dejar caer una bomba sí. - _Liam seguramente tendrás que explicar muchas cosas y arreglar otras tantas en la oficina. No creo que la gente este muy contenta de descubrir que Illustre esta semi destruida y ahora se van a quedar sin trabajo._ -

Liam negó con la cabeza sonriendo un poco.

- _Siempre hay alguien contra quien luchar. No creo que sobren puestos de trabajo en eso. Pero si tengo que llamar a Kia y tenemos que hablar sobre la gente con la que te has estado juntando estos meses Harry. Realmente no me esperaba que tuvieras nada que ver con un supremacista alfa._ \- puso una mueca y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Harry negó con la cabeza y puso cara de no estar enterándose de nada.

- _El hombre en silla de ruedas, hizo que Carolina, la omega con muy buena puntería le diera una patada en la cara, literalmente. Por un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar a cerca de ser un omega._ \- siguió Liam al verle lo perdido que estaba.

Su cara no cambio cuando siguió hablando.

- _Realmente no recuerdo nada de esa persona, cuando digo que deje que mi alfa llevara el timón, es literal. Solo recuerdo un borrón de caras, cadáveres y gente suplicando. Quiero decir, era yo, no es como si tuviera doble personalidad o algo así. Era mas bien como un sueño. Recuerdo hablar con el un par de veces, pero siempre era sobre un objetivo. Ni si quiera recuerdo si alguna vez me dijo su nombre real. Le llamaban Zeus y me puso un nombre también. El dolor era demasiado fuerte como para sentir nada más._ \- acabo mirando hacia la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

- _Nunca mas lo vas a sentir._ \- los brazos de Louis aparecieron de la nada abrazándolo desde atrás. Niall estaba a su lado con una sonrisa cariñosa, vestido gracias a dios.

- _Lo sé._ \- Harry beso su mano con suavidad y le puso encima de el sin esfuerzo. Se miraron como si fueran el mundo entero y Louis acabo en el cuello de Harry sin decir mas nada. Sentí un calor expandirse por mi pecho y juré que podía ponerme a llorar. ¿Qué había hecho exactamente en mi vida para merecer esto? Niall le estaba contando algo a Liam que tenia una cara de estar sufriendo en silencio. Mientras hablaba note que sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus labios de un rojo fuerte. Movía la mano de un lado a otro y sonreía disfrutando de las caras que iba poniendo Liam. Me mordí el labio con fuerza. Mi manada era perfecta. Cada uno de ellos, era una pieza perfecta para crear un cuadro de todo lo que había necesitado. Y ni si quiera sabía que necesitaba.

- _Aunque creo que lo mejor de Louis son sus besos, por ahora claro, seguramente mañana diga que es otra cosa. Como su manera de utilizar la boca para otras cosas totalmente diferente._ \- Liam se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina murmurando insultos a nadie en particular. Niall echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio con ganas. - _Espera, no te vayas, era broma._ \- le siguió todavía riéndose, con la comisura de los ojos arrugada, la mejor risa que jamás había visto.

- _Es cruel._ \- susurro Harry contra el pelo de Louis. Este se rio también con suavidad, pero no dijo nada.

- _Realmente lo entiendo, yo también haría lo mismo._ \- dije acabando mi café.

Harry me miro ligeramente ofendido, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

La voz de Niall se oyó de fondo junto a mas risas. Era imposible estar remotamente triste al oírle reírse así. Todos compartimos la misma sonrisa mientras desayunábamos. Louis le hizo algo para Niall y yo para Liam. No hablamos, pero había un ambiente relajado. No necesitaba hablar o rellenar el silencio. Podía sentir a Harry y Louis compartir de vez en cuando un beso o un pensamiento. Liam volvió después de un rato con la cara roja y murmurado de nuevo. Cogió el plato que le había preparado y se sentó con fuerza a mi lado. Me mordí el labio para no reírme y Niall apareció con la cara roja minutos después.

- _Me has encerrado en el baño._ \- dijo completamente ofendido. Louis levanto la cabeza del hombro de Harry y le miro riéndose. - _Me acaba de encerrar en el baño._ \- siguió con un tono sorprendido.

\- _¿Cómo has salido?_ \- dije haciendo espacio para que se sentara a mi lado.

- _Uno tiene sus trucos._ \- me respondió mirando a Liam antes de seguir. - _Sabes que me voy a vengar y va a ser diez mil veces peor._ \- Liam le devolvió la mirada ligeramente asustada. Louis y Harry se rieron a la vez y Niall aparto la silla a mi lado para sentarse encima de mí. - _Mucho, mucho peor._ \- siguió Niall cogiendo una tostada y dándole un mordisco sin perder la sonrisa.

Liam murmuro un " _No es justo_ " haciéndonos reír mas a Harry y a mí.

Terminamos el desayuno sin mas incidentes a parte de Niall haciendo que Liam y Harry escupieran el café al decir que esa mermelada sabia ligeramente a Louis. Con las respectivas risas de Louis y el. 

- _¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?_ \- dijo Niall acomodándose en mi regazo haciéndome cerrar los ojos y pensar en todas las cosas asquerosas que había visto en mi vida para no acabar con una erección en él desayuno.

- _Tu vas a encerrarte en la habitación de invitados conmigo._ \- dijo sin problema Louis. - _Es tu primer celo y puede ser incómodo. No por el celo en sí, si no por las hormonas. Te hacen inestables cuando no sabes controlarlas. En un segundo pues estar feliz y con ganas de comerte el mundo y al siguiente puedes estar llorando porque está lloviendo. -_ explico mirando a Niall.

Este asintió poniendo una mueca.

- _No se si me gusta la idea, podemos saltarnos esa parte._ \- dijo retorciéndose los dedos. Louis se dio cuenta y le cogió las manos a través de la mesa.

- _No hay nada de que avergonzarse, lo pasaremos juntos. Si lloras por la lluvia, nos quejaremos juntos de ella, si te alegras por que el jabón huele muy bien, nos alegraremos juntos, si te enfadas porque una camiseta te queda pequeña, tiraremos la camiseta a la basura juntos. - él se rio un poco y asintió._ \- No tiene que ser una experiencia traumática, solo es diferente y como todo lo diferente a veces puede ser difícil acostumbrarse.

- _Podemos pedir algo dulce, creo que podría comerme todo lo dulce que haya en una panadería sin problema. -_ dijo en voz baja.

-E _so es super normal, que lo sepas. Al principio del celo vas a querer un montón de dulce y al final vas a querer todo salado. Tiene algo que ver con que al empezar el celo te estas preparando para un embarazo, técnicamente. Y al acabar te faltas sales minerales, por la pérdida de líquidos que has tenido a lo largo del celo._ \- Niall asintió como si ya lo supiera.

- _Si, creo que lo leí en algún libro._ \- susurro. Se recostó contra mi cuello y los pensamientos asquerosos tuvieron que volver. Le abrace intentando parecer lo mas relajado posible. ¿Cómo alguien podía oler tan malditamente bien?

- _Con mucho chocolate._ \- siguió poniendo cómodo. Liam parecía estar ocupándose de todo. Estaba escribiendo a una velocidad impresionante en el móvil. - _Gracias por intentarlo._ \- dijo de repente. Baje la cabeza para mirarle y él estaba devolviéndome la mirada divertido.

\- _¿Intentar qué?_ \- dije extrañado.

- _Parecer impasible._ \- se rio contra mi hombro. 

- _De nada._ \- respondí también sonriendo.

Louis se levantó poniendo los platos en el fregadero. Liam siguió al teléfono y Harry parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Respire profundo relajando un poco mas los hombros y sintiéndome por primera vez en mi vida, justo en el lugar que debía estar.

**POV Liam**

Casi dejé caer el vaso que estaba lavando cuando oí el timbre. Zayn había salido al porche a relajarse después de que Niall haya subido con Louis a la habitación. Sabía que Zayn tenía llave así que no podía ser él.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Héctor semi enfadado y un Zayn sonriendo.

\- _¿Dónde está?_ \- soltó sin saludar haciéndome subir las cejas tan alto que casi tocan mi pelo.

\- _¿Perdona?_ \- respondí cruzándome de brazos. Sabia de quien estaba hablando, pero era hora de que se diera cuenta que su actitud no iba a llevarle a ningún lado.

- _Liam, tengo que hacerle preguntas muy serias sobre cosas muy serias._ \- no dije nada, solamente le miré. - _Esta bien. Hola, Liam ¿Qué tal estáis? Yo bien gracias, he dormido dos horas. Espero que hayáis podido descansar, se os ve mejor que ayer. ¿Podría hablar con Harry?_ \- Zayn paso a su lado todavía sonriendo.

_-Traeré algo de café, esto tiene pinta de ser largo. Y, por cierto, Niall esta en celo así que mejor hacéis esto fuera. No quiero que se ponga nervioso al oler a otro alfa en su territorio._ \- hablo Zayn dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Le hice un gesto a Héctor para que saliera por la puerta todavía abierta. El se dio la vuelta con gracia y salió resoplando.

- _Harry esta arriba descansando. Louis va a pasar el celo de Niall con él, por petición de este último y cualesquiera dudas que tengas sobre Harry me la puedes preguntar a mi o Zayn, hasta que se despierte._ \- dije en tono neutro sentándome delante de el los bancos de bambú.

- _Liam, ese hombre ha estado interno en una organización que ha matado a personas de nuestro equipo. La gente se esta poniendo nerviosa. Se que es de tu manada y jamás intentaría hacerle daño, pero hay parejas separadas por su culpa. Necesitan por lo menos una explicación._ \- se pasó una mano por la cara y se recostó. Si que parecía cansado.

- _La explicación es simple, Harry pensaba que estaba matando a los asesinos de Louis. El culpable es Erik y solamente Erik. Es el que tenía toda la información. No se si sabia que nos estaba matando, pero sí sé que es muy probable que sepa más de lo que nos está diciendo._ \- dije recostándome también.

- _No nos esta diciendo absolutamente nada. Desde ayer esta haciendo huelga de hambre y ni si quiera quiere beber. Si pasa un día mas así, lo vamos a sedar y alimentar por vía intravenosos. Si cree que se puede matar de hambre, es que es más idiota de lo que pensamos._ \- miro a un punto detrás de mí y negó con la cabeza. - _Créeme Liam, después de estos dos años he aprendido que nada de lo que pase a tu alrededor es normal, pero esto está llegando a un límite de entendimiento. Recibi tu mensaje esta mañana, ¿me puedes explicar como un solo hombre ha acabo con una red de asesinos de más de mil años en solo dos?_ \- 

- _No lo hizo solo y no es simplemente un hombre. Viste los videos, le hicieron algo. Después de la otra noche te debería quedar claro que Harry es, literalmente, el único en su especie._ \- Zayn salió de casa con una bandeja con tres tazas y algunos dulces que había traído Héctor para Niall como le había pedido.

\- _¿Y eso no te hace pensar que quizás debería estar mas vigilado? ¿O encerrado?_ \- dijo tenso.

- _No. Puede que no lo entiendas, pero lo conozco, se que nunca nos haría daño._ \- cogí la taza e hice espacio para que Zayn se sentara a mi lado.

- _No te ofendas Liam, pero literalmente pasaste seis meses con ese hombre, de los cuales la mitad no estabais en vuestro mejor momento. No lo conoces una mierda._ \- volvió a pasarse una mano por la cara y puso una mueca. Super que se había arrepentido de sus palabras al segundo de decirlas.

\- _¿Y cuantas semanas pasaron desde que conociste a Kia y te uniste a ella?_ \- dije enfadado.

El no respondió y también cogió una taza. El silencio reino durante unos minutos mientras todos nos acomodábamos con nuestras tazas calientes entre nuestros dedos.

- _Quiero pensar que tienes razón, quiero confiar de verdad. Pero años de experiencia me dicen que algo no cuadra. Quizás no sea Harry, pero necesito investigar más. Hazle caso a mi instinto. Se que nunca te he fallado, no dejes que sea la primera vez._ \- me miro casi suplicante.

Sentí la mano de Zayn en mi pierna, apretando un poco.

- _Queremos que investigues. Todo lo que necesites. En estos dos años han pasado cosas que ni el es capaz de recordar. Hay demasiados espacios en blanco y eso haría sospechar a cualquiera._ \- Zayn hablo despacio. - _No queremos que confíes ciegamente en Harry ni en nadie que podamos traer de nuestra vida antes de conocerte, como nosotros no haríamos en tu caso. Él se ganará tu confianza con el tiempo, no lo dudo. Lo único que te pido como favor personal es que lo trates como si fuera Liam. Si mañana se descubriera un complot contra Liam y fuera tu deber investigarlo, siempre tendrías el beneficio de la duda. Y así es como necesito que trates a Harry. ¿Podrías hacerlo?_ \- acabo con una media sonrisa.

Héctor le miro unos segundos y asintió.

- _Por supuesto. Le daré el beneficio de la duda y lo tratare como a mi familia. No quiero encerrarle y torturarle para sacarle información, pero si necesito tiempo con él. Algo por dónde empezar._ \- se comió una galleta de canela y respiro hondo.

- _Entonces es un trato, voy a subir para ver que tal esta y quizás comentarle que estas aquí para conversar._ \- Zayn se puso de pie después de dejar un beso suave en mi mejilla. Le dio una sonrisa a Héctor y entro de nuevo en casa.

- _Si me hubieras dicho que iba a utilizar a Zayn en mi contra no hubiera venido._ \- dijo de repente Héctor con una sonrisa.

- _Lo dices como si hubiera alguna fuerza capaz de hacer que Zayn haga algo que no quiera. Es el cerebro pensante en nuestra relación y no me molesta decirlo. Si no fuera por él, realmente no sé dónde estaría ahora._ \- sonreí terminándome el café. - _No sé qué hice en otra vida para merecer esta suerte._

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, relajados y disfrutando de la buena tarde sin mucho calor ni mucho frio.

- _Kia quiere tener hijos._ \- susurro unos minutos después.

Le mire alzando las cejas y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- _¿En serio? ¿Ahora?_ \- respondí realmente sorprendido.

- _Esa fue exactamente mi respuesta. No le sentó muy bien._ \- apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. - _Me dijo que viendo a la familia de Tay se dio cuenta que era perfectamente viable y que no quería pasarse la vida matando gente. Quería un futuro, una familia._

_-Es difícil._ \- susurre sin querer ofenderle.

- _Y eso también se lo dije. ¿Cómo quiere tener una vida tan normal en todo este caos? Casi no podemos protegernos entre nosotros, como vamos a poder proteger a un niño._ \- se rio sin gracia. - _Me puso el ejemplo del niño, el de la omega y el alfa que volvió de la muerte._

- _Brendon y Dallon._ \- dije asintiendo.

- _Esos. Me dijo "Mírale, tiene casi cinco años y lo han podido proteger sin nuestros recursos". Le dije que él era una excepción, no la regla. Ella solo piensa que no quiero tener hijos y solo pongo excusas. Por lo de Elena._ \- siguió sin abrir los ojos.

Respire hondo.

\- _¿Es así?_ \- pregunte con un poco de miedo.

El levanto la cabeza de donde la tenia recostada y me miro serio.

- _Si, quizás sí. No lo creía cuando discutimos, pero ahora. Ahora creo que es normal que después de tener que haber enterrado a mi mujer embarazada es muy razonable que tenga cierta duda en tener una familia. O intentarlo otra vez._ \- se miró las manos como si intentara muy fuerte no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Me puse de pie y me senté a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- _Es lógico, razonable y normal. Si. Pero no es justo._ \- el me miro con el ceño fruncido. - _No es justo para ella, no es justo por Elena, pero sobre todo no es justo para ti. Lo intentaste una vez, ser feliz, tener lo que todos deseamos. Alguien te lo quito, sin razón. Tu lo mataste para que no lo volviera hacer. Enterraste a tu pareja. Enterraste tu camino a la felicidad. Pero ahora se te presenta otra vez. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? Mucha gente no lo encuentra ni una sola vez. Y si, quizás es aterrador. Dios, nunca superare la no muerte de Harry no me puedo imaginar perder a Zayn. Pero ella hubiese querido que cogieras esta segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, que la hubieras abrazado con fuerza y que hubieras vivido._ \- me siguió mirando, esta vez mordiéndose el labio. Respiro hondo, relajando su corazón que iba a mil por horas.

- _Zayn no es la única cabeza pensante._ \- dijo después de dos minutos respirando rítmicamente para evitar llorar. Le sonreí abrazándolo de nuevo.

- _Va y viene, momentos de lucidez._ \- se rio sin ganas y me miro dándome las gracias sin decir ni una palabra.

Volvimos al silencio cómodo y acabamos con las galletas si darnos cuenta. 

\- _¿Como es que Niall...?_ \- empezó mirándome.

Le sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

- _Es su decisión. Louis le dijo desde el día en el que supimos que era un omega que estaría ahí para él. Se siente más seguro con él, es lógico._ \- mire hacia la taza vacía pensando si hacerme otro café.

\- _¿No es raro para vosotros? Quiero decir, no es que este en contra de dos omegas juntos, eso es una locura. Pero habéis pasado un montón de tiempo con él, habéis hecho una conexión. Tenéis que estar sintiendo...algo._ \- acabo incierto.

\- _Estamos sintiendo más que algo, créeme._ \- me reí recostándome y mirando al techo del porche. Me sentía bien, no podía decir que estaba en el dolor más espantoso, ni si quiera sentía dolor en absoluto. Pero si que mi lobo estaba nervioso. No dejaba de empujar, intentando salir y tomar el control. Intentando que subiera y le diera lo que él creía que necesitaban las dos omegas arriba. - _Pero es más fuerte lo que siento por él._

Asintió sonriendo con suavidad.

- _Le amas._ \- susurro después de unos segundos. Le mire con el ceño fruncido y dándome cuenta de lo estúpido que era dudar de eso. Por supuesto que lo amaba. Pero había una parte de mí que se sentía como si acabara de darse cuenta. Lo mucho, muchísimo que lo amaba. Mi lobo y yo estábamos cien por cien de acuerdo esta vez. Era un sentimiento tan profundo que mi pecho se cerró. Respire hondo negándome a tener ni el más mínimo de miedo por querer a alguien. Sobre todo, cuando ese alguien era Niall, la persona más maravillosa que había conocido jamás. Era natural, amarle era como respirar. Era tan sumamente lógico que ni si quiera me había parado a pensarlo.

- _Si, lo amo._ \- respondí, aunque sabía que no hacía falta.

- _¿Y Harry?_ \- pregunto con cuidado intentando parecer despreocupado.

- _Él también lo ama._ \- fruncí el ceño, era obvio.

- _Si, claro, pero quiero decir, el celo. El otro día no se controlo muy bien y no sabéis que podría hacer si su lobo quiere a Niall._ \- siguió con una mueca.

- _Quiere a Niall. Y mucho. Pero no le haría daño. Louis lo sabe._ \- el me miro alzando las cejas y asintiendo.

Le había contado hace unos meses sobre la conexión de Louis y Harry, no sabia porque no lo había hecho antes, todavía me parecía una información que podrían utilizar en nuestra contra y no quería compartirla sin más.

Desde el momento en el que se lo conté había reaccionado igual. Como si fuera algún tipo de magia que no podía ser discutida. Poco después de contárselo lo había pillado mas de una vez con libros o hablando con personas que podrían saber del tema. Se había vuelto un experto, casi tan bueno como Niall. Sabía que sentía algo parecido que nosotros. Todos queríamos tenerlo. Aunque daba algo de miedo, estar tan sumamente conectado a alguien, la idea de estar tan cerca de la persona que mas amas. Era intoxicante.

Aun así, no habíamos descubierto nada sobre el tema. Ni porque aparecía ni cómo. Era obvio que tenia algo que ver con Louis siendo un absoluto, pero eso no lo supimos hasta hace poco. Sumando que lo único que teníamos claro era que eran dos personas increíblemente extraordinarias.

\- _¿Y Louis? ¿Cómo esta?_ \- pregunto relajándose un poco más.

- _Muy bien._ \- sonreí recordando su risa esta mañana. - _Nadie diría que hace unas horas estaba en coma o que hace unos días estuvo a punto de morir._ \- negué con la cabeza. - _Se que todavía hay mucho que superar, pero su salud esta bien. Empezando por eso, podemos arreglar cualquier cosa._ \- susurro de acuerdo.

- _Tenéis un largo camino hasta podáis ser lo más normales que podáis otra vez. Aunque siendo sincero, no creo que nunca hayáis sido normales. Hay gente con vidas aburridas que jamás sienten la necesidad de cambiar una rutina específica. Luego está el lado opuesto de esa realidad que sois vosotros._ -se rio conmigo.

- _A veces desee tener esa vida ¿sabes?_ \- el me miro, pero no dijo nada. - _Desee tener un omega dulce a mi lado que me diera hijos con los que ir a jugar al futbol los fines de semana. Pero ahora que lo veo mejor, que me conozco mejor, se que mi alma hubiera muerto poco a poco en esa vida. No soy yo si no hay un chute de adrenalina cada pocos meses. No soy nadie sin mi alfa a mi lado. Y ahora no soy nada sin mi manada. El Liam de hoy en día se ríe del ridículo que fue pensar que una vida tranquila al sur de Inglaterra era su mayor deseo._ \- fruncí el ceño realmente pensando en lo surrealista que ahora me parecía ese plan. No podía pensar una manera peor de acabar mi vida que en una casa que me había costado años pagar, con un omega que no hubiera sabido entenderme y sin haber cambiado ni una sola cosa en el mundo. Sin haber ayudado a nadie.

- _Te entiendo más de lo que puedo expresar._ \- se pasó una mano por el pelo. - _Nunca he dicho esto en voz alta porque, por dios, en que tipo de persona me convierte eso. Pero Kia es la única persona con la que me imagino ser feliz hasta que muera, más temprano o más tarde._ \- le mire ligeramente sorprendido. - _No me malinterpretes, Elena era la mujer mas increíble que conocía, era magia pura. Pero también era demasiado. Teníamos estas peleas de vez en cuando, yo en ese momento pensaba que era normal. ¿Qué pareja no pelea? Pero acababan mal. Mi lobo se sentía herido de una forma que no entendía. Elena solía usar a su omega para dañar a mi lobo cuando peleábamos._ \- hice un sonido con la garganta dolido. Sabia a lo que se refería, lo había oído muchas veces. No era común, pero si pasaba. Mas de lo que la gente pensaba. Los omegas podían usar sus feromonas para calmar a su alfa, pero también para todo lo contrario. - _Es horrible hablar mal de ella, sobre todo ahora, pero siento que es como debía ser. Kia es tan fuerte, independiente e inteligente que estar con ella se siente correcto. La única discusión que hemos tenido es sobre tener hijos y es completamente culpa mía. Y, aun así, ella me trato con respeto. Si, dijimos cosas por las que ahora pediremos perdón. Pero no nos herimos._ -

- _Porque no es así como te tiene que tratar una persona que te quiere._ \- le interrumpí sin poder evitarlo. 

El asintió, pero no dijo nada. Porque no había nada que decir. Era ya mucho lo que había hablado de Elena, mas de lo que habíamos hablado en dos años. Me sorprendía lo que podía hablar una persona cuando la alejabas de su lugar de trabajo. Sumando que parecía que habíamos llegado a un punto en el que ya podía ser parte de la familia.

- _Tay y Jenna llegaran en media hora. Les dije que vinieran con Kia en el segundo helicóptero porque no quería que fuéramos todos juntos, ya sabes..._ -

- _Protocolo de protección. No pueden ir todos los altos cargos en el mismo viaje. Lo sé. Esta bien, así podemos hablar y los chicos tienen un momento para ponerse en modo social._ \- sonreí acabando por él.

- _Vienen con el niño, así que he movido a dos grupos para que vengan con ella y se quede solo uno en su casa. Ahora que se que Niall esta en celo le diré que se queden en la segunda casa de seguridad que esta a unos kilómetros, así le será más fácil venir, pero no teniendo que compartir techo._ \- asentí agradeciendo que tomara este tipo de decisiones y no me hiciera pensar más de la cuenta. - _Además los chicos, Brendon y Dallon me llamaron. Querían venir también. No creo que sea una mala idea, ahora que sabemos que Illustre no esta tan bien organizada como antes, pero tenemos que llevarlo bien también. Su viaje es mas largo y prefiero que vengan por separado._

Asentí.

- _Cuando las chicas se vayan y el celo de Niall pase, pueden quedarse una temporada en la segunda casa segura. Le vendrá muy bien a Louis tener a su familia cerca._ \- hable con suavidad.

Me puse de pie. - _Vamos, necesito estirar las piernas. No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que hice ejercicio. Seguro que te viene bien sacar la poca energía que te queda para caer muerto cuando toques tu cama en tu obligado día de descanso._ \- me miro con una mueca, pero se puso de pie conmigo.

_-Alguien tiene que llevar la empresa que abandonaste._ \- empecé a estirar sacándole un dedo. Me agache dejando que mis músculos se relajaran antes de pedirles más. Saque el móvil del bolsillo y le escribir a Zayn para que supiera donde estaba.

- _Ahora cuéntame, ¿que hemos averiguado de Carol?_ \- empezamos a correr hacia la derecha, el solo me siguió resoplando.

**POV Harry**

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Zayn estaba entrando por la puerta pensando que seguía dormido. Mi instinto me había despertado al sentir a otro alfa cerca. Sabia que no estaba en peligro, pero mi alfa seguía removiéndose en la parte de atrás de mi mente. Le había dejado libre demasiado tiempo, ahora hacerle retroceder me iba a costar más. Pero por el suero o porque no me iba permitir dañar a esta persona, hasta ahora estaba siendo más fácil delo que me esperaba. Tenia que hacer el esfuerzo, como antes, pero no era exagerado. Respiré hondo y me moví para no asustar a Zayn, que se giró terminando de poner unas sabanas y ropa en una cesta.

- _Buenos días._ -empezó, puso una mueca. - _O tardes, mejor dicho._ \- se rio y acabo de sacar más ropa. - _Estoy preparando algunas cosas que seguramente necesiten Niall y Louis. Luego si quieres podemos tomar un té juntos._ \- me miro con una expresión clara de esperanza. Asentí sin pensarlo y me enderecé. Le sonreí mientras salía del cuarto hacia el pasillo donde estaba la segunda habitación. Me levanté e hice un recorrido directo hacia el baño. Después de ocuparme de las necesidades básicas, me cepille los dientes y repase la vista en el espejo. En los últimos años había evitado a conciencia los espejo sabiendo que iba a ver un Harry bastante diferente en él. Pero ahora era casi una necesidad. Saber que veían ellos en mi imagen. 

Me veía monstruoso. 

Negue con la cabeza intentando no imaginarme en lo que podrían estar pensado. Volví a la habitación, para encontrarme a Zayn sentándose en la mesa que había frente a la ventana, con tazas y unas galletas.

- _He hecho un té, principalmente porque este sería mi tercer café. Y realmente creo que deberíamos relajarnos antes de la conversación que vamos a tener._ \- dijo riéndose nervioso y arreglando por tercera vez la misma cuchara. Alargué el brazo y cogí su mano con suavidad. Le hice sentarse en los cojines que había puesto en el suelo a modo de asientos.

- _No tienes porque estar nervioso, Zayn, jamás te haría daño. Confía en mí._ \- él se rio negando con la cabeza y cruzando las piernas para estar más cómodo.

- _No tengo miedo de que me hagas daño, tengo miedo de que te hagas daño a ti mismo._ \- se mordió el labio y cogió la taza mirando su interior, como si pudiera encontrar algo preciado dentro. - _Creo que has pasado por un trauma. Y que, si fuera una situación normal, no haría que lo revivieras hasta después de nuestras cien sesiones, por lo menos._ \- negó con la cabeza otra vez. - pero al parecer es difícil hacer las cosas como te gustaría, sobre todo cuando parece depender de terceros. - se calló. Espere a que siguiera, pero el solo bebió su té.

- _Estoy un poco perdido._ \- susurre haciendo que me mirara por primera vez.

- _Confiamos en ti. Siempre, en lo que decidas hacer o tuvieras que hacer, estamos de tu parte. Siempre._ \- dijo de repente muy serio.

- _Lo sé, Zayn, por favor dime lo que esta pasando porque me estas poniendo nervioso._ \- puse una mano en su rodilla.

- _Héctor quiere interrogarte o hablar contigo según él, pero le conozco. Va a ser un interrogatorio._ \- relaje los hombros que no me había dado cuenta que tenía tensos.

- _Esta bien, puedo soportar un interrogatorio amistoso Zayn, no tienes de que preocuparte._ \- le di una sonrisa pequeña.

- _No, no lo entiendes Harry. Se que esta preparado para aguantar cualquier interrogatorio, por dios, se que estas preparado para superar una tortura con una sonrisa, pero ese no es el problema. En esa situación, siempre, estas en territorio hostil. Estas en peligro y tu cuerpo se prepara para ello. Tu mente también. Ahora Héctor te hará revivir una situación de la cual tu mente te esta protegiendo por alguna razón y no te permite recordar. Es peligroso, puede que conozcas tu cuerpo, que una tortura no sea importante, pero créeme, conozco la mente de los alfas._ \- puso su mano sobre la mía. - _Le dije a Héctor que le dejaba hablar contigo, hacer el interrogatorio porque se que puedes soportarlo, pero tienes que saber que no será fácil y que quizás debas pasar por un mal momento._ \- termino.

No pude evitar sonreír.

El me miro sorprendido.

- _He pasado el infierno descalzo para llegar hasta vosotros, cuando pensé que estabais muertos el dolor era tan insoportable que nunca sentí los golpes o los tiros que recibí. Se que se siente al sufrir, se la definición exacta del dolor. Y jamás, sea lo que sea que pase, va asemejarse a lo que pueda pasar. Ese hombre puede meterme en agua hirviendo y no será ni la mitad de lo que sentí al perderos._ \- me miro apretando la mandíbula y con los ojos brillantes. - _Gracias, por preocuparte por mí. Por cuidarme de esta manera, pero no tienes absolutamente nada de lo que preocuparte. Solo necesito que estéis seguros, vivos y a la suficiente distancia de mi para sentiros. Lo demás, no importa lo incomodo o malo que sea, podre superarlo sin pestañear._

De repente estaba sobre mi pasando sus brazos por mi cuello.

- _No tenias que haber pasado por eso, no tenias que haber sufrido así. Dios, menos mal que lo has matado, si no me hubiera convertido en lo peor de mi para hacerles sufrir. -_ me apretó con fuerza mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y dejaba la taza sobre la mesa para abrazarle en condiciones. - _Solo quiero que estés a salvo, no solo físicamente. Ya sabemos por Louis que la mente puede ser tu enemigo, tenemos que cuidarnos de que nos disparen, pero también de seguir cuerdos en el camino._ \- se separó un poco para mirarme a los ojos. - _Es muy importante la salud mental Harry, no quiero que dejemos eso de lado por hacernos los fuertes._

- _Nunca._ \- le respondí. - _Cuidaremos entre nosotros, tanto por fuera como por dentro._ \- le sonreí y de repente me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. Se me paso por la cabeza que no había ninguna razón por la que no empezáramos a comportarnos como una manada. Lo éramos, al fin y al cabo. Le miré a los ojos y vi como me miraba los labios por unos segundos. Se lamio los suyos y respiro hondo, como reuniendo valor. Sonreí acercándome a el cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. El saltó casi haciendo caer la mesa con todas las tazas.

- _Liam, por el amor de dios, que manera de entrar en una habitación es esa._ \- murmuro poniéndose increíblemente rojo.

Liam nos miro a los dos, saltando de uno a otro.

- _Así que vosotros también me dejáis fuera._ \- dijo cruzando los brazos. - _Primero Niall y Louis y ahora vosotros dos. Estoy presentando mi dimisión de esta manada oficialmente._ \- Zayn soltó una risa y se puso de pie.

- _Eres ridículo._ \- dijo en voz baja. - _¿Dónde está Héctor?_

Me fije que Liam estaba realmente sudado.

- _Abajo, le he dicho que puede utilizar la ducha de abajo antes de que lleguen las chicas. Hemos ido a hacer algo de ejercicio. -_ dijo. Se quito la camiseta por la cabeza, completamente empapada y procedió a guiñarme un ojo cuando me le quede mirando. Puse los ojos en blanco riéndome y me puse de pie también.

- _Tienes toda la razón._ \- empecé acercándome. - _Parece que te hemos dejado fuera y eso no puede pasar definitivamente._

Antes de pensarlo pase una mano por su nuca y pegue nuestros labios. Sabía que, siendo un alfa, querría llevar el mando y eso era lo mas divertido. Los dos lucharíamos por ello. Nuestros dientes chocaron una vez antes de que cogiéramos el ritmo. Sentí a mi alfa tranquilo y me di cuenta sorprendido que, por primera vez desde que había llegado, no estaba luchando contra la acción que estuviera haciendo. Estaba relajado y aceptando toda la situación como si fuera el camino mas natural. Casi se sentía como cuando besaba a Louis la primera semana en la academia. Mi lobo se sentía igual, pero definitivamente no era lo mismo. Era como una lucha, sus labios siguieron persiguiendo los míos y una de sus manos habían acabado en el mismo lugar que la mía. Apretó los pelos en mi nuca y se rio cuando me separe.

- _Joder._ \- escuche a su espalda. Todos nos giramos al mismo tiempo para ver a un Niall con los ojos muy abiertos y un Louis muy divertido detrás. - _Tenemos que volver._ \- soltó cogiendo del brazo a Louis y metiéndolo dentro de la habitación otra vez.

- _Salimos en veinte minutos, tengo hambre._ \- grito Louis antes de cerrar la puerta.

Liam me miro sonriendo y dejo un beso corto en la comisura derecha de mis labios.

- _Eso se ha sentido demasiado bien en mas de un sentido. A demás de que eres una de las personas más increíbles que he besado en mi vida, lo siento Zayn, me he vengado de esos pequeños monstruos que tenemos como omega._ \- se fue riendo hacia el baño.

Me reí y me di cuenta que Zayn me miraba fijamente.

- _No es que este ofendido ni nada, pero si esto va por turnos o algo, creo que me podría tocar a mí. Además, ya voy a necesitar por lo menos una ducha rápida antes de que llegue una omega con el mejor olfato que he conocido._ \- me reí con fuerza y asentí.

- _Mi hermana era buena cazando antes de estar embarazada, ahora tiene que ser un autentico problema. Odiaba mi perfume y me hizo cambiar diez veces de desodorante porque no le gustaba su olor._ \- me acerque mientras hablaba y puse una mano en la pared a su espalda. Me di cuenta de que a pesar de ser casi de la misma altura cuando me fui, ahora le sacaba casi una cabeza. Le sonreí y él me la devolvió pasado sus brazos por mi cuello. 

El timbre sonó con fuerza varias veces.

\- _¿Esto es en serio?_ \- dijo mirándome ofendido. Me separo poniéndome las manos en el pecho y bajando de dos en dos por la escalera. Antes de abrir, sabía quiénes eran. 

Respire varias veces relajando mis hombros y preparándome. Tay se asustaría, quizás un poco, pero lo haría. Jenn no diría nada. Sería tan incómodo. Y eso era sin agregar la parte en la que traían a un bebe de un año. Sus sentidos estarían por todas partes. Pensé durante un segundo en no bajar, pero lo descarté en seguida. Escuche sus voces y la ducha de Liam. 

Era obvio. 

**POV Louis**

- _Niall._ \- dije en tono serio.

- _No estoy haciendo nada._ \- respondió con una expresión ofendida.

Mire directamente a su pierna sobre mi alzando una ceja. La había estado moviendo cada vez más hasta casi estar sentado encima de mí.

- _Es una posición muy cómoda para ver esta estúpida película, muchas gracias._ \- me reí y le bajé la pierna hasta que estuviera encima de mis muslos y no encima de mi entrepierna.

- _Te encantan estas películas._ \- respondí.

- _Ya la he visto es aburrida._ \- puso una cara seria encogiéndose de hombros.

- _¿Sabes que eres un mentiroso tan malo que es hasta adorable?_ \- me reí de su quejido.

- _Estoy en celo, contigo, en una cama realmente cómoda a dos metros y estamos viendo una película. Puedo mentir lo que quiera para conseguir lo que quiero._ \- acabo la frase metiendo la cabeza en mi cuello.

- _Ya te lo he explicado, creo que diez veces. Si empezamos antes de que se ponga serio, durara más y te puedo decir por experiencia que no es agradable._ \- puse una mueca.

- _Pero esto es diferente._ \- se alzó mirándome.

- _No, no lo es. Existen los mismos problemas. En mi caso era estar solo, en el tuyo que te has presentado casi diez años tarde. No me voy a arriesgar._ \- acabe firme mirándole directamente a los ojos.

\- _¿Cómo puedes odiar y querer a alguien tanto al mismo tiempo?_ \- murmuro levantándose haciendo un movimiento con los hombros como hacían los niños cuando tenían una rabieta.

- _Sin sumar que esta vez no vas a tener un alfa, así que ya de por si va a ser un celo largo._ \- me recosté cruzando las piernas encima de la mesita que tenía delante.

- _Debería haberle dicho a Liam, él ya me tendría anudado en la cama._ \- siguió murmurando mientras buscaba en la caja demasiado grande de dulces que le había traído Zayn hace un rato.

Me reí asintiendo con la cabeza. Si quizás hubiera pasado, pero también sabía que lo decía sin pensarlo realmente. Habíamos hablado un rato antes de poner la película y sabía que detrás de esto de elegirme para pasar el celo, había un miedo profundo a no ser suficiente. Pensaba que no era una buena omega para sus alfas. Bueno, no lo pensaba su parte racionar obviamente. Su omega estaba literalmente naciendo. No podía imaginar tener que pasar por la adolescencia otra vez, con sus cambios hormonales, sus pensamientos irracionales y el miedo de estar realmente perdido.

- _Y, además, estoy seguro de que incluso la peor parte del celo va a ser increíblemente buena._ \- se rio comiéndose la mitad de lo que parecía una bola de masa fina rellena de crema. Intento parecer sexy al quitarse la crema de la comisura de la boca, pero solo me hizo reír.

- _Vas a sentirte necesitado de algo que no entiendes, con ganas de tener un alfa, pero al mismo tiempo con miedo de tenerlo, vas a querer quedarte embarazada, una marca, vas a querer bajar y montar al primer alfa que pase sin importar quien sea._ \- el me miro serio con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos. - _Si, el sexo es divertido, pero es peligroso. Los celos son peligrosos. Aquí estas mucho más seguro que cualquier omega del mundo, no lo voy a negar, pero tu omega está perdido ahora mismo. Tu cerebro se va a licuar, vas a ser una persona completamente diferente a la que has sido hasta ahora._ \- respiro hondo y no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

- _¿La finalidad de pasar tiempo solos no era tranquilizarme?_ \- susurro después de un rato.

- _Creo que estas suficientemente tranquilo cuando no dejas de pensar en montar cosas o personas._ \- le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa y se recostó otra vez en mi pecho. Le dio play a la película sin decir nada más. Me relaje contra él y deje que mi conexión con Harry se abriera. 

La había mantenido cerrada a cal y canto para no ponerlo en una mala posición. Una cosa era saber que algo estaría pasando y otra sentirlo. Lo encontré durmiendo. Sabía que anoche no había descansado realmente. Entre las pesadillas y la adrenalina que todavía corría por sus venas, había sido casi imposible relajarse. Todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para volver a la normalidad. Le envié la sensación de tranquilidad que sentía, de amor profundo. No me devolvió nada, pero supe que lo había recibido. No estaba soñando, esto me tranquilizó. Niall se removió y la película llego casi a su final.

Sabía que dentro de poco su celo seria incontrolable, pero realmente esperaba poder alargar la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta por lo menos hasta que las chicas vinieran. Quería estar cuando Harry se encontrará con ellas por primera vez. No es que no confiaba en ellas, pero había una posibilidad de que su reacción no fuera del todo relajada. Quizás por ver a Harry tan cambiado, por estar sensibles al tener un hijo tan pequeño. Solo quería estar seguro de que todo fuese bien.

Niall alcanzo el mando y adelanto los créditos hasta las escenas adicionales. Se rio señalando al chico con el brazo de metal. Era su favorito, por eso de ser un omega fuerte e independiente. Asentí con una sonrisa todavía perdido en mis pensamientos.

- _Deberían hacer una película solo de él._ \- susurro eligiendo la siguiente en la saga y levantándose a por otro dulce. Recordé como cuando fue mi primer celo Dallon intento hacer por primera vez un bizcocho. Había sido un desastre con demasiada azúcar, pero al parecer era lo que necesitaba porque había sido el mejor bizcocho que había comido en mi vida. 

- _Alguien ha llegado._ \- se enderezo Niall de repente. Respiro hondo con los ojos cerrados. - _Héctor_. - termino.

\- _¿Y las chicas?_ \- me enderece para cambiarme y bajar antes de que se despertara Harry.

- _No, solo Héctor. Está un poco enfadado._ \- siguió sonriendo. - _Me encanta esto._ -

Desde esta mañana cuando me había dicho que podía oler la cantidad de jabón que se había puesto Zayn en la ducha había estado realmente emocionado. A todos nos pasaba, cuando estábamos en celo nuestro olfato se volvía mil veces mejor para poder encontrar a un alfa a kilómetros. 

- _Pensé que vendrían juntos._ \- me encogí de hombros volviendo a mi sitio estirando la espalda y bostezando.

- _Podemos salir a preguntar._ \- me miro dudando.

- _Podemos salir, pero si me prometes que si sientes el mínimo sentimiento de lanzarte hacia cualquiera de los tres volveremos en seguida a la habitación._ \- el asintió con fuerza. - _Y te recomiendo que no los toques. Eso para su alfa es una señal clara de omega necesitado en celo, puedes hacerles sentir incomodo o incluso dolor._ -

- _Perfecto, no tocar. Vamos._ \- salto del sofá con una sonrisa. Negue con la cabeza, solo llevábamos aquí cuatro o cinco horas y ya quería salir corriendo. Sabia que mientras estuviera en celo ni siquiera sentiría el tiempo pasar, pero si alguna vez por la razón que fuera tuviera que estar confinado, sentía compasión por la persona que estuviera con él.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió al pasillo quedándose parado de golpe. Levante la cabeza para decirle algo, pero me quede en el sitio con la boca abierta. 

En la puerta de nuestra habitación estaba Harry, devorando porque no había otra palabra, a Liam. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que un beso se podría ver tan increíblemente sexual, le hubiera dicho que exageraba.

Liam tenia pasada las manos por el cuello de Harry y viceversa. Estaban casi fusionados, sus bocas luchaban la una con la otra. Era excítate. Pude oler como Niall pensaba lo mismo.

Escuche como Liam se reía y Harry se separa con una sonrisa.

- _Joder._ \- jadeo Niall. Me reí y los tres se giraron al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Liam parpadearon en rojo cuando le llego el olor a Niall que me estaba cogiéndome del brazo con fuerza. - _Tenemos que volver._ \- casi gimió. Y se tiro de vuelta a la habitación.

- _Salimos en veinte minutos, tengo hambre._ \- grite cerrando la puerta y girándome donde Niall me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. - _Estas bien, está bien, cariño. Relájate, dime que sientes._

- _¿Qué voy a sentir Louis? Quiero salir ahí fuera y sentarme en la cara de Liam, eso siento._ \- soltó casi enfadado.

Me empecé a reír después de la sorpresa ya sentí con la cabeza. Estaba esperando saber que tipo de omega seria Niall. Por experiencia sabía que existían principalmente tres tipos. Lo curiosos es que no importaba como eran normalmente, cuando estaban en celo podían ser todo lo contrario. Las hormonas sacaban algo de su más profundo su subconsciente que los hacían ser una persona nueva.

Primero, los que se volvía necesitados y solo querían ser tratados. Casi no tomaban las decisiones, preferían que su pareja tomara el camino. Era también el que más vendían socialmente como omega perfecto, era la imagen de la obediencia.

Luego el segundo era todo lo contrario, llevaban el mando. Buscaban mas su placer que otra cosa, necesitaban alfas que se mantuvieran a la altura. Estos solían buscar alfas poderosas, porque solían ser también los celos mas fuertes, duraban mas y necesitaban más nudos.

Y el tercer tipo, el que estaba viendo ante mí era una mezcla de los dos. Un omega atrevido que sabía lo que quería, pero le dejaba el mando a otro. Buscaba su placer como todos, pero dejaban que su pareja fuera el que decidiera como. Vi como los ojos de Niall tenían dudas, claras y altas, pero su pose entre enfadada y atrevida dejaba entre ver como seria su omega en celo.

Todavía sonriendo le cogí del brazo tirando del hacia la cama.

- _Los alfas pueden acelerar tu celo, es obvio que te sientes atraído hacia ellos y mas si la idea de formar una manada esta en tu mente. No tiene nada de malo._ \- le senté a mi lado mirando su reacción.

- _No, no es eso, quiero decir me parece realmente bueno, genial, maravilloso que estemos formando una manada, pero ¿sin nosotros? Aquí estamos nosotros dos viendo películas y ellos están compartiendo ADN justo delante de nuestra puerta._ \- se cruzó de brazos dando una imagen infantil realmente adorable. Me mordí los labios intentando no sonreír.

- _Niall, cielo, se que no quieres estar con ellos aún. Se leer entre líneas, pero tienes que tener claro algo. Si lo que te frena para no pedirle a Harry, Liam o Zayn que pasen este celo contigo es algún tipo de miedo que podemos resolver antes de que empiece, tenemos que empezar cuanto antes a solucionarlo._ \- le cogí la mano y le miré con cariño.

El me devolvió la mirada y respiro profundo.

- _Creo que no logro entenderlo, hay algo en mi que me dice que me vaya ahí fuera, que un alfa es lo mejor. Pero es una parte ¿pequeña? No lo sé, es una parte que no se siente tan poderosa como la que me dice que me quede contigo y te deje...morderme._ \- acabo poniéndose de pie y pasándose la mano por el pelo nervioso.

**POV Harry**

Sali al pasillo y aunque no quise escuche un quejido de la habitación de invitados. Hice el esfuerzo físico de no pensar en ello. No era el momento ni el lugar. Baje la escalera alejando cualquier pensamiento de Louis y Niall. 

Me encontré al final de las escaleras con un carrito de bebe de color blanco. Vacío. Había un montón de zapatos en la entrada y varios hombres en la cocina. Me saludaron cortésmente y siguieron la ronda. Era de seguridad claramente y estaban haciendo su trabajo. Me gire lentamente hacia el salón y todas las conversaciones pararon.

En el sofá mas grande estaban Tay y Jenna sentadas hacia delante casi en el límite del asiento. Zayn estaba al frente en el sofá de una sola persona sonriendo y Héctor estaba en el otro sofá de una persona todavía con el pelo mojado de la ducha. Se puso de pie al verme, pareciendo preparado para intervenir. Zayn también se puso de pie y le dijo algo. Pero no pude oírlo. 

Mis ojos estaban fijos en los de Tay que me miraba sin moverse. Antes de darme cuenta también se había puesto de pie y corrió hacia mí. Casi pienso que venia a hacerme daño por la expresión en su cara, pero lo siguiente que sabia era que estaba rodeándome con los brazos.

- _Harry._ \- sollozo contra mi cuello.

Me quede de piedra. Nunca había visto a Tay llorar. 

Jenna me sonrió sin levantarse, posiblemente por el bulto con piernas que tenía en sus brazos. Zayn me miro también sonriendo y con cierta humedad en sus ojos.

_-Estas vivo, dios era verdad estas vivo. -_ se separó todavía con lágrimas en las mejillas y me cogió la cara. - _¿Qué te han dado de comer en el nombre del cielo? Pareces una versión renovada de mi hermano._ \- le quité las manos de mi cara con suavidad intentado no acompañarla en el llanto y sonreí. - _Estas vivo._ \- susurro de nuevo. Esta vez fui yo el que empezó el abrazo. Pase mis brazos por su cintura y deje que mi cabeza acabar en su hombro. Como hacíamos cuando éramos jóvenes. Respiré hondo y me sentí mas en casa que nunca.

- _Si, estoy vivo._ \- dije bajo como ocurrencia tardía. Porque no me había sentido tan vivo en años. Era como recibir todo por lo que habías luchado. Todo por lo que había sufrido. Ahora merecía la pena. Cada bala y cada muerte, ahora tenían un significado.

- _Ven, tienes que conocer a alguien._ \- me quede rígido en el sitio.

- _No se si es la mejor idea._ \- dije poco convencido y sin moverme. Ella tiro de mi y pudo oír a Héctor decir que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

- _Tu no tienes vela en este entierro. Y tú vas a dejar de ser un tío tan horrible._ \- señalo primero a Héctor que dio un paso atrás con las manos en alto, rindiéndose. Luego a mí, que solo la mire con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal. - _Vas a conocer a tu sobrino, le vas a coger en tus brazos de fisicoculturista y le vas a dar todo el amor que sé que quieres darle, para luego contarnos donde mierdas estabas estos dos años._

Baje la mirada sabiendo que era una lucha perdida. Mientras Tay se agachaba frente a Jenna y despertaba al niño, Zayn se acerco a mi y me sonrió. Me cogió de la mano y sin decir nada me hizo sentir mil veces mejor.

- _Vamos, cariño, tienes que despertarte. Hemos llegado._ \- del bulto en las piernas de Jenna salió una cabeza diminuta que se giro hacia Tay con los ojos todavía medio cerrados. Tenía un poco el pelo despeinado y algo húmedo. Subió una manita para rascarse un ojo y sonrió. Hizo un sonido que no reconocí como ninguna palabra y abrió bien los ojos. Unos ojos azules enormes. Sonrió asintiendo a algo que le estaban diciendo y me miro.

Intente parecer lo menos ¿amenazador? posible. Puse una sonrisa algo dudosa en mi cara y le saludé con la mano. El sonrió de vuelta y salto en la pierna de su madre de repente muy despierto. Tay se rio y lo cogió.

Se acercaron a mí en cámara lenta, sentí a Zayn alejarse para darle espacio a las dos, quise decirle que se quedara.

Estiro los brazos con el niño incluido hacia mi que solo por instinto cogí con cuidado. Él se acomodó, divertido sin el más mínimo miedo.

- _Este es Harry, cariño. Mi hermano, tu tío. Y este es Harry Christopher Jardine McDougall._ \- terminó. Me quede un segundo confundido. ¿Le habían puesto mi nombre a su hijo? - _Cuando pensábamos...lo peor, quisimos recordarte de alguna manera en él. Pero también queríamos que tuviera su propia historia así que lo llamamos Chris._ \- asentí sintiéndome cada vez mas cerca de llorar. Me había esperado poder controlar las emociones como la ira, el enfado o el miedo, pero este amor incontrolable y potente que me subía por el pecho. Esto no me lo esperaba.

_-Es un nombre muy bonito ¿verdad?_ \- le dije con la voz un poco mas ronca de lo que me esperaba. El me siguió mirando sin decir nada y con una sonrisa.

Era tan pequeño.

Dijo algo que no entendía pero que al parecer sus madres sí.

_-Si, cariño, tío Harry._ \- dijo por primera vez Jenna. Me mordí el labio inferior sin apartarme de su mano diminuta apretando mi dedo con fuerza.

Oí a Héctor hablar de fondo con Zayn, pero no preste atención a lo que decían. Toda mi atención estaba en el pequeño Chris, que ahora se recostaba en mi pecho con cara de cansado.

\- _¿Habéis podido dormir?_ \- les pregunte.

Jenna se rio y Tay puso una mueca.

- _En general, no mucho. Y en esta noche en concreto, tampoco._ \- se rio volviendo al sofá, dejando un sitio en la mitad entre ellas para que me sentara. Chris ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y Jenna le cogió con manos firmes y sonriéndome con dulzura. - _Además es su hora de la siesta, pero antes de acostarlo quería verte. Nos ha dicho Héctor que hay una casa a unos kilómetros de aquí, por si nos queremos quedar unos días mas cerca. Ir y venir de casa son casi cuatro horas y es imposible teniendo a Chris hacerlo todos los días._ \- asentí sin dejar de mirarle. - _¿Tienes alguna cama donde podamos dejarle durmiendo mientras hablamos?_

- _Claro, puede dormir en nuestra cama. Tenemos una habitación de invitados, pero ahora esta ocupada con Louis y Niall._ \- Zayn se puso de pie, enseñándole el camino a Jenna.

- _Parece tranquilo._ \- dije en voz baja.

- _Ahora sí, normalmente es mucho mas activo. Pero con el viaje de madrugada no durmió muy bien, además de que desde ayer puede notar que estamos nerviosas._ \- cogí su mano y la apreté.

- _Lo siento._ \- dije mirándola a los ojos. Sentí una punzada de remordimientos.

- _¿Por qué?_ \- me respondió ella girándose hacia mi realmente sorprendida.

- _Con ellos no lo sabía, pero con vosotras sí. Sabia que estabais vivas, pero no podía...no podía volver._ \- mire nuestras manos para no tener que ver su cara de dolor.

- _Harry, está bien._ \- dijo en tono dulce. - _Mírame, Harry, está bien. Lo entiendo. Si perdiera a Jenn no sé lo que haría, pero estoy segura de que seguir con mi vida normal no sería una opción. Entiendo que hayas tenido que hacer cosas cuestionables. Habláremos de ello, pero no ahora. Ahora solo quiero saber mas de ti, como estas, que nos depara ahora el futuro más cercano, he oído que Illustre ya no está, ¿Qué hay de cierto en esto?_

Noté un movimiento a mi derecha y me di cuenta que Héctor seguía sentado a nuestro lado, escuchando, pero sin intervenir.

\- _¿Estás aquí como amigo o como protección?_ \- dije un poco en broma un poco en serio.

El medio sonrió y se movió en el sofá nervioso.

- _Puede que un poco de cada._ \- respondió sin más. - _Pero ahora voy a ver si encuentro algo de comer, eso de correr me ha dado hambre._ \- se levantó directo a la cocina y por el camino hablo contra la manga de su camisa de vestir seguramente dando ordenes a los hombres que había traído.

- _Es bueno, solo intenta ayudar._ \- me dijo Tay en voz baja.

- _Lo sé, no tengo nada contra él, pero tiene que saber quien soy. No voy a comportarme de forma diferente y ya creo que lo estoy haciendo. Antes de estos dos años, le hubiera obligado a irse de mi casa mientras un omega de mi manada está en celo._ \- ella levanto la ceja y asintió.

- _Había notado un olor persistente, pero pensé que era Niall emocionado por que Louis estuviera aquí. No sé si será muy positivo que haya tantos alfas alrededor._ \- puso una mueca.

- _Se lo dije a Zayn, pero no pareció importarle. Quiero decir, Niall no parece sentir una necesidad imperiosa en pasar uno de sus celos con un alfa. Y según me cuenta Liam, Héctor y sus hombres han formado parte de sus vidas a diario estos años. -_

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos solo mirándonos hasta que se rio y me abrazo otra vez.

- _No me puedo creer que estés vivo. Hicimos un luto, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos perdió la esperanza de encontrarte, yo no podía permitirme tenerla. Estando embarazada. El medico me dijo que podía afectar al niño mis cambios de humor. Así que fui a un psicólogo que me trajeron Liam y Héctor, hicimos un luto y mi mente consiguió ponerte entre la lista de personas que no vería nunca más. Y ahora estas aquí. Es una sensación tan impresionante que no se ni como describirla._ \- deje que se quedara en mis brazos todo el tiempo que quisiera. Escuche a Jenna y Zayn volver por las escaleras hablando en voz baja. Tay se separó y me sonrió.

- _Creo que tenéis muchas cosas que hablar, tiempo que recuperar y parece que hay una fila de personas esperando por hablar contigo, así que Jenn y yo vamos a preparar algo de comer para todos mientras hablas un poco con Héctor y luego nos iremos a esa casa. Podemos volver mañana o tu venir. Estoy segura que Niall y Louis no darán señales de vida hasta dentro de un par de días._ \- me reí.

- _Según dijo Louis esta mañana su celo o la peor parte de él no empezaría hasta mañana o pasado, pero por el aspecto que le vi antes de que llegaras eso podría ser falso._ \- me encogí de hombros.

- _Bueno, es normal, siendo su primer celo, con veinte años..._ \- negó con la cabeza poniendo una clara expresión de sorpresa. - _Tienes una manada realmente especial._

- _Gracias, tú también eres maravillosa._ \- hablo Zayn desde la puerta. Sonreí y me recosté en el sofá, Tay se recostó de mi mientras Jenna se sentaba en el sillón de Héctor en una clara posición de dormir. Ella y Zayn se enfrascaron en una conversación relajada sobre la comida de bebes. Respiré hondo y tuve que pestañear varias veces. ¿Realmente merecía todo esto?

**POV Zayn**

- _De verdad, no hay ningún problema. No es algo de lo que ninguno nos avergoncemos._ \- mire a Liam con una sonrisa que me devolvió negando con la cabeza.

- _No tengo ningún problema en volver, pero principalmente me gusta quedarme en pijama en el sofá medio dormida y que, si viene alguien de visita, atenderle el tiempo que necesite hasta que se vaya y yo solo tenga que volver a caer en el mismo sofá._ \- dijo Tay abriendo los brazos para compartir un ultimo abrazo con Harry que la miraba con un cariño tan profundo que me hizo morderme el labio para dejar de sonreír.

- _Además es más cómodo para Chris._ \- continuo Jenn abrazándome a mí.

Estábamos todos en la puerta, despidiendo a los tres después de una conversación relajada y de comer algo de pasta que habían hecho Tay y Harry. Héctor había desaparecido hacia una hora, dejándonos el espacio que necesitábamos. Después de quedar en ir mañana a la segunda casa de seguridad para pasar más tiempo con las chicas y Chris, habíamos vuelto al salón mirándonos sin saber qué hacer.

- _Así que..._ -empezó Liam. Le mire sin disimular como rodaba los ojos.

- _Hay mucho que hacer. Tienes que llamar a Kia y establecer parámetros para los Olimpos, Harry tienes que ir a hablar con Héctor, se que se ha ido, pero no estará muy lejos. Iré a hacer algo de comer para los chicos._ \- me miraron divertidos, pero no dijeron nada. - _Venga, movimiento._ \- acabe girando hacia la cocina. Se rieron y pude oír un " _Señor, si, señor_ " pero pronto todos estábamos haciendo algo.

Después de mirar el contenido de la nevera, decidí por hacer un salteado de pollo con arroz, era lo suficientemente nutritivo y pesado como para que Louis aguantara un par de horas hasta la siguiente comida. Además, vi que había gran variedad de fruta. Haría una macedonia para Niall, sabia que en celo no querría comer nada muy pesado y tenia que hidratarse el doble de lo normal. Revisé que hubiera suficiente agua y encendí los fuegos mientras sacaban las verduras.

Liam paso por mi lado veinte minutos después con el móvil en la oreja, me dejo un beso suave en el hombro y robo algo de fruta. Siguió hablando sin perder el hilo, algo sobre reanudar los ciclos de vigilancia. Después salió por la puerta que daba al jardín. El ruido de las ollas y el extractor llenaron la cocina. Pronto el olor a pollo se extendió también por la casa. Harry se pasó minutos después. Tenía cara de concentración.

- _Héctor volverá en unos minutos, se esta ocupando de las chicas personalmente. Han llegado bien a la casa._ \- se acercó se apoyó en la encimera, de espalda a la olla con el salteado. - _Eso huele increíblemente bien._

- _Realmente es el único plato que me sale bien a la primera. En la universidad era lo más rápido de recalentar. Hacia ollas y ollas de esto que luego calentaba y comía con arroz, cuscús o un taco. A veces hasta solo._ \- me sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. - No te preocupes por Héctor. - seguí sin dejar de mirar la sandía que estaba picando. - _Créeme, él te tiene más miedo que tú a él._ \- resoplo en respuesta.

- _Parece que estuviéramos hablando de una araña._ \- susurro después de unos segundos. - _No estoy preocupado por el, estoy preocupado por todo lo demás. Quizás Ilustre ya no sea la guillotina a punto de cortar nuestras cabezas, pero tengo la sensación de que, aunque sea con uñas y dientes, no van a parar. Le hemos hecho mucho daño, aunque sea motivados por la pura venganza, van a venir por nosotros._ \- acabo con un quejido.

- _Eh, eh, para ¿vale? No sirve de nada pensar así._ \- me seque las manos con el paño que tenia colgando del hombro y me acerque a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos. - _Esta claro que la guerra no ha acabado, pero eso no significa que podamos tener un poco de paz mientras dure. Estos años han sido muy duros, créeme. Hemos perdido este tiempo en nuestras vidas, un tiempo que jamás va a volver. Por eso tenemos que aprovechar hasta el ultimo segundo de esta segunda oportunidad que nos han dado._

No dijo nada, pero podía ver en su cara que estaba de acuerdo.

- _Seamos una manada, solo eso. Seamos nosotros por el tiempo que dure. Si, Liam va a seguir llevando la empresa, Niall estudiando y Louis investigando. Tu puedes elegir lo que quieras para llenar las horas también. Seamos lo mas normales que podamos. Quejémonos porque han cancelado una serie, pasemos celos juntos, lloremos lo que no pudimos llorar. Puede que sea la ultima oportunidad que tengamos de ser felices. No pienso perder un segundo mas de mi vida por esa gente._ \- dije en tono firme.

Jadee tropezando hacia atrás, sus brazos se habían movido con rapidez cogiendo mi cara y pegándola contra sus labios. Por un segundo espere que por lo menos uno de sus dientes chocando contra mis labios, pero justo antes de hacerlo, frenó. Haciendo que el roce de nuestros labios fuera suave, extremadamente suave. Abrí la boca respirando con fuerza y el aprovecho para atacar. Su lengua rozo la mía sin ni siquiera darme tiempo a procesarlo. Deje que nuestras respiraciones se juntaran antes de girar ligeramente mi cabeza hacia la derecha y hacer que el beso se volviera perfectamente profundo. Creo que hice algún sonido mientras arrastraba los brazos desde su pecho donde descansaban en una posición incómoda, hasta su cuello. Los suyos siguieron un movimiento natural también, acabando en mi cintura. Acabe parado en la punta de mis pies, casi doblado contra él. Su lengua se enredó en la mía enviando chispas por mi piel, su olor me rodeaba de una forma única, hasta sus dientes rozaban mi labio inferior de vez en cuando. Deslice mis dedos por su pelo sintiendo su barba rasparme la barbilla de una manera que sabía que sentiría incluso pasado un día. 

Nos separamos al mismo tiempo jadeando. Le mire con los ojos muy abiertos y de repente nos estábamos riendo. Intenté parar, pero me descubrí pensando que no tenía ni una razón para hacerlo. Me recosté contra su hombro.

- _Debo decir que ya iba siendo hora._ \- me dijo contra mi cuello. Me estremecí y asentí con la cabeza. 

Le separe con rapidez al notar que la salsa se estaba quemando. Él se rio, pero me paso un vaso con agua en seguida que vacié en la olla salvando la comida en el ultimo momento. La voz de Liam se seguía oyendo de fondo. La puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a un Héctor de mejor humor.

Harry me guiño un ojo divertido cuando Héctor nos miro por unos segundos, sabiendo exactamente que estaba pasando hace un rato por el aspecto que teníamos. El pelo de Harry estaba por todas partes, mi camisa estaba un poco levantada donde las manos de Harry habían estado y los dos nos veíamos como a punto de hacer cosas indecentes.

- _Ni si quiera quiero saber._ \- dijo pasando a nuestro lado directo hacia donde estaba Liam. - _Y eso huele realmente bien, espero que pueda robar un poco antes de irme._ \- asentí con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Harry dejo un beso rápido en mi mejilla robando una fresa entera y siguiendo a Héctor. Me quede ahí mezclando la salsa con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara que una parte de mi se estaba burlando, pero que en realidad ni quería ni iba a hacer desaparecer pronto. Deje que mi mente repitiera ese beso durante unos minutos y hasta me permití pensar en el momento en el que se beso se convirtiera en más. Todavía con el calor de la mano de Harry contra mi espalda no era complicado pensar en la suerte increíble que tenía. 

**POV Liam**

- _Muchas gracias Kia, intentare mantenerme al día hasta que vuelva. Tengo que hablar con los chicos sobre esto y te vuelvo a llamar. De nuevo muchas gracias._ \- sonreí sentándome en el banco de aspecto frágil que no habíamos cambiado porque perteneció al abuelo de Zayn.

- _No hay porque darlas, jefe. Somos un equipo._ \- y colgó.

- _Tengo el presentimiento de que no son malas noticias, pero puedes estar fingiendo muy bien._ \- la voz de Héctor vino desde la puerta. Le mire negando con la cabeza.

- _No son malas noticias, aunque tampoco son buenas. Solo me estaba poniendo al día y tenemos mucho que hacer. No estamos en peligro inminente, pero hay que hacer algo con esa gente. A parte de Erik, ninguno parece peligroso, pero no tenemos ninguna información sobre ellos._ \- empecé haciéndome a un lado para que se sentara a mi lado. La madera hizo un sonido agudo, pero no parecía que estuviera a punto de dejarnos caer.

- _Y no saber es peor._ \- respondió el entendiendo.

Respire hondo, pensando en que seguramente necesitaríamos crear nuestra propia cárcel. Una en la que supiéramos cien por cien que esa gente no volvería a ver la luz del día, ni que pudiera utilizar sus contactos para ser libres otra vez.

La puerta se abrió y cerro de nuevo. Harry salió con la mano en los bolsillos dándonos un asentimiento con la cabeza. Su imagen era contradictoria, un alfa tan grande y claramente poderosa con una pose pasiva y casi avergonzada.

- _Me ha comentado Zayn que quizás quisieras hablar conmigo de alguna cosa._ \- dijo después de recostarse en la barandilla del porche. Se curso de brazos y miro a Héctor esperando.

Este se paso una mano por el pelo respirando hondo.

- _Si, la verdad es que vine con la clara convicción de culparte de algo, debo ser sincero. Pero creo que solo quería alguna manera de pagar mis problemas con alguien._ \- esta vez fue Héctor que pareció avergonzado. _\- Estoy teniendo algunos problemas con mi compañera y suelo dejar salir esa frustración con el trabajo._ \- siguió. Lo mire sorprendido, no solía abrirse de esa manera con alguien desconocido como era Harry. Sentí una sonrisa abrirse en mi cara y bajé la cabeza. Para otra persona no tenia que significar mucho, pero conociendo a Héctor, este símbolo de confianza era como una señal de neón. Estaba, no solo confiando en mí, si no mostrando abiertamente que confiaba en mi manada también. - _Aun así, me gustaría saber mas sobre lo que pasó. Solo para estar informado o preparado si algo que pasé en el futuro está conectado._

Harry asintió relajando los hombros ligeramente.

- _Te contare todo lo que recuerdo. También puedo decirte en quienes confiar de los que capturasteis. No los conozco personalmente, pero mi alfa tiene un sexto sentido que jamás a cometido un solo error. Sabe en quien confiar y en quien no. Había una chica, Artemisa la llamábamos. Pelo negro, de estatura baja, una omega con un carácter que tener en cuenta. Es peligrosa como la que más. Podría matar a alguien a medio kilometro de distancia. Estaba ahí porque Zeus la controlaba de alguna forma._

- _Carolina._ \- dije sin dejarle terminar. - _La omega que le dio la patada en la cara, si, la conocemos._

Él se rio sorprendido.

- _Si, suena como ella. También estaba este alfa, Eros lo llamábamos. Un chico joven, de diecinueve años si no recuerdo mal. Erik lo utilizaba para entablar relaciones con otras alfas importantes que buscaban sexo, pero no con omegas. Ya sabéis, como la prostitución de alfas._ \- puso una mueca. - _Creo que lo encontró en la calle y le dio un refugio. Es arisco y seguramente te pueda acuchillar si le dejas, pero no es mala persona._

- _Dios, ese Erik parece casi tan malo como Illustre._ \- dijo Héctor. La prostitución de alfas era un tema serio en Inglaterra, después de que hace unos diez años se recubriera una red enorme de proxenetas que los utilizaban para cerrar tratos o amenizar la vida de gente poderosa. No utilizaban omegas porque para muchas alfas por no decir todos, cuando no estás en celo te es casi imposible hacer daño a un omega. Nuestro alfa nos obliga a protegerle, por ello muchos preferían a otras alfas como prostitutas. Eso llevo a un gran numero de alfas jóvenes, todavía con cuerpos adolescentes, a ser prostituidos. Sus cuerpos parecían a los de los omegas y hasta les prohibían comer o hacer algún tipo de ejercicio para que eso siguiera así. Algunas hormonas y hasta operaciones los mantenía con aspecto de omegas para que se vendieran mejor.

- _Creo que perteneció a ellos._ \- Harry había seguido hablando mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos.

\- _¿En serio? ¿Y porque los traicionó?_ \- siguió Héctor.

- _Al parecer ellos eran los culpables de que acabara así. Cuando supo demasiado lo quisieron matar, pero fallaron. La bala se alojo en la parte baja de la espalda y lo dejo insensible de cintura para abajo. Esa era la historia que nos contaba para que nos quedáramos con él. Que Illustre le hacía eso a la gente y debíamos pararle._ \- Héctor y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo procesando la nueva información. 

- _Entonces el problema principal es que tenías un jefe de mierda._ \- dijo Héctor. - _Pero aun así lograsteis acabar con la cúpula de Illustre._ \- dejo la pregunta que estábamos pensando todos en el aire.

¿Cómo lo hizo?

- _Tengo, ahora, después de lo que paso en ese avión, ciertas facilidades para conseguir lo que quiero._ \- respondió Harry, enredándose con sus propias palabras.

\- _¿Qué facilidades?_ \- siguió Héctor sin perder el ritmo.

- _Es complicado de explicar, pero podría demostrarlo._ \- se enderezo con el ceño fruncido. Parecía incierto e incómodo.

- _No tienes que hacerlo, que lo sepas. Si, queremos saber más de lo que pasó, pero si te hace sentir incomodo, ya sabemos suficiente. Ya vimos lo que podías hacer en el bosque, tenemos una idea clara._ \- me puse de pie acercándome a él. 

- _Lo sé, lo sé, no es que no pueda hacerlo. Es que no quiero que penséis..._ -paro mirándome directamente a los ojos. Deje de respirar sin darme cuenta. - _No quiero que pienses que podría haceros algo así alguna vez sin vuestro permiso._ \- dio un paso hacia mi cogiéndome una mano con cuidado. - L _o del bosque fue un error, estaba hambriento, no había dormido en semanas y me acababa de enterar de que mi omega estaba vivo después de dos años sin vivir realmente._ \- negó con la cabeza como alejando pensamientos desagradables.

_-Harry. -_ le pare, respirando de nuevo. Le puse una mano en la mejilla con cuidado haciendo que me mirara. - _Lo entiendo, confió en ti. Confiamos en ti, todos nosotros._ \- el siguió mirándome como si no se creyera mis palabras, pero asintió.

- _Sera mejor que os alejéis un poco._ \- me sonrió sin muchas ganas y me aparto por la cintura.

Héctor no había dicho nada, pero se puso de pie a mi lado. Harry estiro el cuello y giro la cabeza relajando los músculos de los hombros.

- _Es incomodo, seguramente lo odiéis, lo siento de antemano._ \- nadie dijo nada. Respiro hondo. - _De rodillas, manos atrás, mirada al suelo._ \- 

Todo paso al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Harry se pusieron rojos, granates, como en el bosque. Su voz pareció volverse tres tonos más grave y había algo en su tono que hizo que mi alfa desapareciera. Literalmente, no lo sentía. Era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Antes de darme cuenta estaba de rodillas, con las manos en cruz a mi espalda y mirando al suelo delante de mí. Oí a Héctor jadear e hice un sonido parecido. Quería decir algo, pero mi boca no pareció reaccionar.

- _Está bien, estáis libres._ \- siguió Harry al segundo siguiente. Mis manos salieron volando para sujetarme antes de caer hacia delante. Las manos de Harry estuvieron en mi antes de darme cuenta. Mi boca seguía abierta como si estuviera a punto de decir algo.

- _Nunca más..._ -Héctor empezó. - _Nunca más me hagas eso, por favor._ \- acabo poniéndose de pie y dejándose caer en el banco de nuevo. 

Me temblaban las piernas tambien. - _¿Cómo mierdas?_ \- dijo más para sí que para nosotros. Se paso la mano por la cara. - _¿Es algún tipo de magia?_

Pestañee varias veces y note que Harry me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, con miedo.

- _Estoy bien._ \- le dije negando con la cabeza. - _De verdad, estoy bien, es solo que..._ -respire varias veces. - _Es impresionante._ \- el pareció relajarse por fin y se encogió de hombros.

- _Me parece atroz, pero me ayudo a acabar con ellos._ \- respondió todavía viéndose como alguien a quien están a punto de mandar a la mierda.

- _Obviamente acabaste con ellos, literalmente podrías decirle a alguien que se metiera un tiro en la cabeza y lo haría sin dudar._ -soltó Héctor todavía con un tono mas agudo de lo normal.

- _No lo haría si fueran inocentes._ \- respondió Harry con un tono tenso.

- _Eso está claro, hombre, pero igual, déjame unos minutos para estar en shock. Quiero decir, vi como mandabas a esa gente de rodillas en aquella misión, pero pensaba que, no sé, quizá eran betas. O estaban asustados. Yo que se, verlo y sentirlo son dos cosas muy diferentes._ \- se pasó la mano por la cara por decima vez en esos veinte minutos. - _Tengo tantas preguntas._ \- hablo para el de nuevo.

- _Puedes hacerlas, no voy a esconder nada._ \- Harry me ayudo a ponerme de pie y note el dolor sordo en las rodillas por primera vez.

- _Bueno, tendré que organizarlas. Ahora se me ocurren mil, pero hay algunas mas importantes que otras. Ahora sinceramente quiero ir a ver a mi omega, decirle que no hay ningún peligro en esta casa y darle ese hijo que tanto quiere._ \- se puso de pie con una sonrisa asombrada. - _Eres la única persona en este mundo con el poder suficiente para hacer un cambio real. Podrías poner a un país entero a tu disposición. Esto es tanto para entender._ \- negó con la cabeza y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro a Harry con la mano abierta. - _Hablaremos, ahora descansad e intentad no meteros en ningún lio._

Harry sonrió relajado por primera vez en presencia de Héctor.

- _Lo intentaremos._ \- respondí apoyándome en el brazo que Harry tenia alrededor de mi cintura.

- _Voy a despedirme de Zayn, dadle un abrazo de mi parte a Louis y Niall si los veis hoy._ \- se rio y se despidió con la mano.

- _Cuando Louis se entere de tu super voz de alfa mas te vale que me dejes mirar._ \- susurre. Soltó una carcajada divertida y se apoyo en mi hombro. 

- _Si, tenia algo por mi voz antes, ahora podría ser un afrodisiaco._ \- se rio bajo y grave.

- _Puedo entender por qué._ \- me reí volviendo a pensar en lo que se sentía estar a su disposición cien por cien. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sentí lo que se dice miedo. Mas bien era esa sensación de temor por lo desconocido, nunca había sentido algo así. Pero ahora que lo repasaba, la sensación de tener a Harry controlando mis acciones no me daba miedo. Para nada. Sabia que se lo había dicho y muchas veces desde que había vuelto, pero el sentimiento de que efectivamente confiaba en el de una manera tan visceral me sorprendió. Pondría mi mente y mi cuerpo a su disposición y no tendría ni la más mínima duda.

Me giré fijándome que el también estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Cogí su cara entre mis manos y deslicé mis labios entre los suyos. Hizo un sonido de sorpresa, pero no perdió el tiempo. Me giro hacia él y paso sus brazos por mi cintura. La diferencia de altura no era mucha, pero sus brazos parecían más fuertes de lo que se veían. Nos besamos por primera vez como si no hubiera prisa. Sus labios jugaron con los míos sin profundizar más, sin ir más lejos, solo sintiéndome contra él. No pude evitar sonreír y dejé que llevara el beso. Era difícil besarse sonriendo, pero descubrí que llenaba mi pecho de una sensación de plenitud infinita que jamás había sentido. Se rio de vuelta haciendo el beso definitivamente imposible, pero perfecto.

Suspire contra su mejilla pensando en que si se podía morir de felicidad.

**POV Zayn**

Terminé de meter la comida de Louis en el recipiente de cristal y lo tapé. Antes de que se hubieran encerrado en la habitación de invitados, Liam había tenido la idea de meter una nevera y un microondas. Hice una especie de sesta de picnic con la comida y la bebida, subí corriendo y a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos no pude evitar quedarme unos segundos para oír algo. Deje la sesta en la puerta y toque con suavidad para que supieran que estaba ahí.

- _Os dejo la comida aquí._ \- dije en voz alta sin recibir respuestas. Tampoco se oía mucho. Negue con la cabeza sonriendo y volviendo a las escaleras. 

Me estaba pasando de raro. Abajo, me esperaba Héctor mirando a la nada concentrado.

- _¿Todo bien?_ \- dije en tono suave para no asustarlo.

- _Pensando en todas las cosas que están pasando en el mundo y de las cuales no tengo ni la menor idea._ \- me miro sonriendo. Fruncí el ceño completamente perdido, pero asentí. - Y _a me iba y quería despedirme. Y saber si queréis algo para los chicos,_ \- señalo arriba. - _o para vosotros._

- _Ahora no se ocurre nada, pero si me viene algo a la cabeza, te mando un mensaje. ¿Qué tal la conversación con Harry?_ \- pregunte sin poder evitarlo.

- _Bien, no hubo ningún problema. Voy a dejar constancia en la base y luego me voy a casa. Vendré en unos días, aunque según Liam ira el antes. También quiere que Harry y tu vayáis, pero ya lo hablara con vosotros._ \- asentí. - _Por lo demás, espero que disfrutéis de esto. Todavía no me lo puedo creer. Hace tres días Louis estaba entre la vida y la muerte, Harry mas muerto que vivo y vosotros parecíais muertos en vida. Y ahora esta casa parece sacada de un sueño._ \- sonreí bajando la cabeza y pensado que era una explicación muy acertada.

- _No sé qué hemos hecho para que saliera todo tan bien, la verdad._ -respondí.

\- _¿Qué no lo sabes?_ \- le mire sorprendido. - _Yo si lo sé. Habéis luchado. Con fuerza e insistencia. No os habéis rendido. Incluso en mitad del infierno Liam saco tiempo para salvar a mucha gente y luchar contra Ilustre, Niall paso por una presentación más que tardía mientras cuidaba de su compañero omega en shock, con depresión. Y tú, Zayn, que sepas que, aunque puedes pensar que la gente no se da cuenta, créeme que si lo hacen. Tu mantuviste este maldito hogar en pie. Sin ti, Liam se hubiera matado de no comer, Niall hubiera entrado en el torbellino de depresión de Louis y Louis hubiera muerto._ \- mi boca se abrió sin mi permiso, le estaba mirando con la expresión de sorpresa más tonta que había puesto en mi vida, pero no podía quitarla. - _Así que si, lo que habéis hecho para merecer esto es luchar y ganar._ \- se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

- _Yo..._ -empecé. - _¿Gracias?_ \- salió más como una pregunta, pero seguía tan sorprendido que no se me ocurrió nada.

- _No tienes que darlas._ \- me puso una mano en el hombro. - _Disfruta por lo que has peleado, si hay alguien que se merece vivir en el paraíso en la tierra, sois vosotros._ \- asentí todavía sin poder decir nada. Me sentí un poco idiota. - _Nos vemos pronto._ -apretó mi brazo y se fue hacia la puerta.

- _Si, hasta pronto._ \- dije demasiado tarde, pestañando rápidamente. Hice un sonido con la garganta y me reí.

Tenía razón.

Tenía toda la razón.

Estaba tan centrado en lo que había pasado que no me estaba dando cuenta de que efectivamente, habíamos hecho lo posible y lo imposible para llegar hasta aquí. Merecíamos esto, mas que nadie. Me reí negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo no había llegado hasta ese punto? Luchamos por esto desde el campamento, todos habíamos sacrificado cosas. Desde la familia hasta nuestra propia vida. Ahora nos merecíamos disfrutar, nos merecíamos pasar tiempo sin pensar en el mundo exterior. Si había alguien que quisiera luchar para mejorar el mundo, este era su momento, por que como me llama Zayn que no iba a pensar en nadie más que en mí mismo y mi manada en los próximos meses. Nos merecíamos unas vacaciones y no de las que tiene fecha de caducidad. De las que te separas del mundo y esperas que nunca te encuentre.

Héctor podía encargarse de la empresa, las chicas estaban seguras, nosotros estábamos seguros. Había todavía mucho que descubrir, como el hecho de Harry fuera el alfa más poderoso del mundo. O ponernos al día con que Louis fuera un omega absoluto, pero eso formaba parte de nuestra vida, no del resto de mundo. No lo hacíamos para poder ganar una guerra o mejorar el planeta, lo hacíamos por nosotros. 

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina con un poco de macedonia que había guardado para nosotros. Cene con una sonrisa en la boca escuchando como Liam y Harry hablaban fuera. La puerta tenia una pequeña vidriera que dejaba entre ver hacia fuera y sabia que estaban haciendo algo más que hablar, pero eso solo me hizo sonreír más.

Sentía que podía vivir así, no ahora, si no para siempre. Podía vivir sintiéndome así el resto de mi vida y nadie oiría una queja de mí. Era un sentimiento de plenitud en el pecho, un sentimiento de lo correcto. Este era el único sitio en todo el mundo en el que tenia que estar, no había ninguna duda. Ellos eran las únicas personas en el mundo con las que quería pasar todo. Desde las peleas mas catastróficas hasta las declaraciones de amor más empalagosas. Y todo lo que hubiera en medio. Nada de lo que me depararía el futuro podría ser malo si lo pasaba con ellos.

Me acabe la macedonia y deje el bol junto a la cuchara en el lavavajillas. Cogí una botella de agua y me fui al salón. Sabía que teníamos una televisión de ultimo modelo que le había pedido a Héctor cuando remodelamos la casa hace ya dos años, pero podría jurar que nunca en estos 24 meses la habíamos encendido. Me pareció un momento perfecto para ser normal de nuevo. Encendería la tele y pasaría los canales sin ver nada en especial. No había nada más común que eso y se sentía perfecto en este momento.

**POV Louis**

Me quede callado unos segundos porque realmente no sabía que decir.

¿Lo de pasar el celo conmigo era su omega o la parte consciente que solo quería mantenerme feliz? ¿Lo de morder era porque le gustaba sexualmente o era su omega?

Sabía que tenía que decir algo o le pondría más nervioso.

- _Mira, está claro que estas confundido y creo que podría ayudarte si ponemos en orden todos esos sentimientos. Eres tú el que los sientes y es difícil catalogarlos, pero si lo haces todo esto será más fácil._ \- me puse de pie también cogiendo su cara con cariño. - _No hay nada que sientas que sea erróneo, todos tus sentimientos son válidos._ \- deje un beso suave en sus labios dejando que se tomara su tiempo en pensar.

Nos quedamos ahí de pie, sin romper el momento, el mirándome con intensidad, las cejas fruncidas. Yo sonriendo con suavidad, enviando solo seguridad y cariño con mis hormonas.

- _Mi omega quiere que le muerdas y yo quiero irme con Liam. Mi omega te quiere, yo creo que Liam sería un buen alfa para mi celo._ \- susurro después de unos minutos sin decir nada.

Intente que mi sorpresa no se notara. Eso no tenían ningún sentido. Su omega debería querer un alfa. Y en ningún caso debería sentir que mi mordida significara nada. Jamás había querido que un omega me mordiera, quizás en el momento nos mordíamos como broma o algo sexy que hacer, pero nada que me pidiera mi omega. Esto no tenia sentido. Y también estaba el hecho de que quizás si quería irse con Liam, al fin y al cabo.

- _Creo..._ -empecé respirando hondo. - _que deberíamos hacer caso a tu omega. Por ahora, estando en celo, es mejor no ir en contra de nuestra naturaleza. Sobre todo, porque en tu caso particular, eres único. Pero si por algún casual sientes que estarías mas cómodo con Liam, a mi me parece igual de bien_

Puso una sonrisa irónica y se encogió de hombros.

- _No, prefiero estar contigo. Eso no ha cambiado. Él está bien, quiero decir no es que tenga miedo de pasarlo con un alfa como decías. Es otro sentimiento, como de lo correcto. Y estar aquí también me crea sentimientos encontrados porque principalmente, más allá de mi omega. Y de los alfas. Es solo que siento que..._ -me miro respirando hondo- _no es el momento adecuado._ \- persiguió mis facciones esperando mi reacción.

- _No lo es._ \- dije sinceramente ganándome una expresión entre sorprendida y dolida. - _Pero eso no significa que sea malo. Algunas cosas maravillosas llegan en el peor momento posible. Míranos a nosotros, nos conocimos en mitad del caos de una guerra fría. Se que puede dar miedo, pero ahora estamos seguros y no importa que haya pasado, no importa que vaya a pasar, ahora estamos aquí. Deja de pensar, de sentir que tienes que ser responsable de los sentimientos de los demás. Te he visto, como miras a Harry, como me miras. Como si pudieras cambiar algo y Niall_. - cogí su cara entre mis manos. - _No puedes. No puedes cambiar lo que pasó, no puedes hacer que las cosas sean perfectas. Así que deja de intentarlo._

Sus ojos se abrieron mirándome como si hubiera dicho algo extraordinario. Asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirarme. 

Antes de que volviera a ponerse a pensar de nuevo en todo menos el, le acerque lentamente. Muy lentamente, para que me parara si quisiera. Cuando no lo hizo, junte nuestros labios. Cambie mis manos a su cintura y lo pegue de mí. El paso las suyas por mi cuello. Deje que el beso se hiciera poco a poco más profundo, su boca se abrió contra la mía, compartiendo el jadeo descontrolado que salió de mí. Había algo en la forma en que sabía que me volvía loco. La primera vez que nos habíamos besado, en la nave, hace años ya, lo había sentido. Un sabor agridulce que despertaba algo dentro de mí que no conocía. A mi omega le encantaba el sabor de Harry, la forma en que utilizaba su fuerza a veces, pero había otra parte de mí, algo profundo y que no conocía, que adoraba estar besando a Niall. Gimió apartándose un segundo, sus ojos brillaban. 

Di un paso atrás acercándome a la cama lentamente, sin querer apresurar las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo empezar para que se relajase. Tenía que saber que quería esto tanto como el, que no importaban ahora las cosas que nos habían pasado, las cosas por las que tendríamos que pasar, solo importábamos nosotros. Solo importaba el, su omega, que este momento siempre lo recordara como algo maravilloso. Como algo que merece la pena hacer, vivir, sentir. Los celos eran algo único y perfecto que nos hacían ser quien éramos, no era algo de lo que avergonzarse, que esconder o que temer. Iba a hacer que, en vez de tener miedo, esperara por ellos. Que estuviera deseando que pasaran los días, las semanas, para volver a sentirse así de conectado y en paz con su parte más salvaje.

- _Ni se te ocurra preguntar._ \- me corto cuando abrí la boca. - _Si, por supuesto que quiero esto, estoy plenamente consciente y en todas mis facultades mentales. Quiero que me empotres contra todas las superficies planas y no planas en las próximas horas. Te doy mi consentimiento, mi permiso, mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo, venga vamos._ \- se puso encima de mi a horcajadas mientras hablaba con una sonrisa.

- _Es importante este paso, ya sabes._ \- le sonreí mientras se sacaba la camiseta por la cabeza.

- _Claro, super importante, eso le enseñaremos al mundo cuando escribamos un libro. Y a nuestros hijos y a los que no son nuestros._ \- se agacho atacando mi cuello. - _Lo sexy que es el consentimiento._ \- susurro y me chupo con fuerza la piel sensible justo debajo de la oreja.

- _No se supone que soy yo el que tiene que cuidar de ti._ \- jadee apartando la cara para que tuviera mejor acceso. Él se rio, pero no paro.

\- _¿Puedo montarte?_ \- soltó de repente moviendo las caderas para encajarse en mi regazo y retorcerse. Cogí sus caderas.

- _Paremos un segundo, cariño._ \- me reí. - _Quiero decir, me parece una idea maravillosa, pero para dentro de muchas horas, porque no empezamos ocupándonos de ese problema._ \- subí mi mano por su muslo hasta que gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. 

Abrí la boca algo sorprendido. Su cuello se estiro dejando kilómetros de piel pálida llena de pecas. Era hermoso. Subí una mano por su vientre hasta sus pezones rosados apretando uno. Volio a hacer un ruido perfecto que viajo por mi piel hasta mi erección. 

- _Quítate esto._ \- dijo jadeando tirando de mi camiseta. Quería reírme, pero su boca acabo justo debajo de mi ombligo quitándome el aire.

De repente me paso por la mente la extraña realización de que esto estaba pasando de verdad y no podía evitar sentirme poderoso. Como si una energía nueva y desconocida saliera de mí. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie, ni con Brendon, ni con Harry. 

Me saque la camiseta con rapidez mientras Niall se ocupaba de sus pantalones y de los míos. Era descuidado y torpe, y lo amaba tanto que dolía.

- _Hueles bien._ \- susurro contra la piel de mi cuello, volviendo a la posición inicial.

Algo en la parte trasera de mi mente me dijo que no era normal ni común que un omega le atrajera el olor de otro omega. Podría notarlo, sí, pero no le atraía. Durante un segundo empecé a pensar, a intentar encontrarle algo de lógica a lo que me había dicho Niall, a lo que estaba pasando, pero recordé mis propias palabras.

No era el momento.

El primer celo de Niall era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Le gire poniéndome encima de él y ganándome una risa entre jadeos. Sus mejillas estaban en llamas, un sonrojo hermoso se extendía por su pecho. Sus ojos brillaban y sus labios resaltaban rojos e hinchados. Parecía un omega en celo, feliz, con ganas de disfrutar de sí mismo. No había miedo ni duda. Exactamente como debía ser.

Sonreí con ganas, mientras cogía la liga de su ropa interior, el no separaba sus ojos de los míos.

Empecé a bajar la única prenda que le quedaba con extremada lentitud, mientras el se mordía el labio retorciéndose un poco. Respiraba como si acabara de correr y su olor se volvió más y más fuerte. Ahora ere el momento perfecto de tomar las cosas con calma, no estaba en el peor día y podía disfrutar de su cuerpo y las nuevas sensaciones. Mañana solo querría ser llenado, saciado. 

Deje besos suaves y cortos por su bajo vientre, por la piel que iba descubriendo. Mordí con suavidad sobre el hueso de sus caderas ganándome un gemido bajo. Sonreí contra el doblez de su pierna que se unía con la cadera. Termine de quitar la prenda, pero ignore su erección que descansaba contra su vientre. Bese sus muslos y pase una mano por sus caderas haciendo círculos suaves con los pulgares. Antes de decírselo el separo más las piernas haciendo un sonido muy parecido a una queja. Bese la parte interna de sus muslos, de sus rodillas. Lentamente. 

_-Louis._ \- jadeo con voz inestable. Le mire sonriendo y el casi me devolvió la sonrisa. Sus pupilas estaban casi comiéndose al azul eléctrico de sus ojos. Me miraba con una mezcla de diversión y dolor. - _¿Podrías por favor?_

- _Si me lo pides así de bien, como puedo decir que no._ \- susurre contra la piel de su vientre. Deje que mis labios se deslizaran con su erección sin hacer presión real, sus manos se cerraron en las sabanas y dejo escapar otro gemido, un poco más agudo. No se movió más, como temiendo que si se movía mucho esto acabaría. Subí las manos que descansaban en sus muslos para coger su mano derecha. El otro acabo en mi pelo cuando de una sola vez lo deslice en mi boca. 

- _Louis._ \- casi gritó. Dejo caer la cabeza y se arqueo sobre la cama. Estaba seguro que eso lo habían oído abajo.

**POV Liam**

\- _¿Y entonces que tiene que hacer?_ \- pregunto de nuevo Zayn.

- _Nada, Zayn cariño, no tienen que hacer nada. Solo salen discutiendo y tomando el sol en la piscina con problemas de personas del primer mundo blanca._ \- el me miro con el ceño fruncido todavía.

- _Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere ver a un grupo de mujeres vivir sus vidas sin más?_ \- dijo mirando a la televisión como si fuera a explotar.

- _Es el morbo._ \- respondió Harry con una media sonrisa mirando a Zayn. - _A la gente le da morbo ver como alguien que tiene mil veces más dinero que ellos, tienen problemas y peleas como cualquier familia. -_ se encogió de hombros tirando del brazo de Zayn para que se recostara de nuevo.

- _No lo entiendo. Además, ni si quieran hacen cosas que interesen de verdad, ni se hicieron famosas por hacer algo interesante._ \- puso una mueca. - _Yo también me puedo hacer famoso grabando un video sexy con Harry y ganaríamos millones. Y si alguien nos grabara haciendo nuestra vida te aseguro que fuera mil veces mas interesante. ¿Te imaginas alguien persiguiéndonos con una cámara mientras luchamos contra Illustre?_ \- se rio por lo absurdo que sonaba.

- _Además, se nota de lejos que todo es falso. Seguramente las graban unas horas al día y luego alargan todo con pausas dramáticas y problemas que no existen._ \- dije sonriendo a la idea de que alguien nos grabase mientras hacíamos nuestra vida.

- _Yo veo que es horrible que no tengan vida privada, toda esa gente juzgando lo que haces, viendo defectos en todo lo que dices. Tiene que se super estresante._ \- continuo Harry.

- _En fin, aburrido, ya tengo suficiente con mi vida. ¿Vemos algo en Netflix? Creo que han agregado Harry Potter._ \- Zayn volvió a cambiar de canal rápidamente.

- _Creo que podría irme a la cama, sinceramente._ \- susurro Harry. - _Creo que mi cuerpo se esta vengando por todas esas horas que no dormí estos dos últimos años._ \- siguió en voz baja.

- _Por mi perfecto, nunca diría que no a dormir._ \- respondió Zayn levantándose. Apago la televisión y arreglo los cojines del sofá mientras Harry y yo nos poníamos de pie también.

Subimos en silencio, Zayn parecía realmente cansado y Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. 

- _Creo que podría estar enamorado de esta cama._ \- Zayn se tiró de frente en la cama con un quejido y una sonrisa. - _Déjala abierta, por si los chicos necesitan algo._ \- me dijo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta.

- _No se si darme una ducha y ser una persona decente o acostarme así pero feliz._ \- susurro Harry con una media sonrisa. Zayn se rio y dio golpecitos con la mano abierta a su lado en la cama.

- _Podremos lograr la manera de perdonarte._ \- le respondí sacándome la sudadera por la cabeza y la tire al sesto de ropa sucia. Zayn respiro hondo con los ojos cerrados haciéndome sonreír. Se veía tan bien, relajado, feliz. 

Por fin como merecía estar.

\- _¡Louis!_ \- la voz de Niall se escuchó lejana pero clara. Llena de placer desenfrenado.

Me quede a mitad del paso que estaba dando, Zayn abrió los ojos y miro al techo sin ninguna expresión.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada durante unos minutos, creo que pensando en lo mismo. Había una especie de tensión en el ambiente, pero a mí solo me dio risa. Negue con la cabeza cuando dos pares de ojos me miraron.

- _Va a ser una noche larga._ \- dije sin más.

- _Creo que si me voy a dar esa ducha._ \- Harry soltó tenso, sentándose con la espalda recta como una pared. Trago con fuerza y puso una mueca poniéndose de pie.

- _De eso nada._ \- dijo Zayn enderezándose y cogiéndolo del brazo. Me di cuenta, no por primera vez que Harry había crecido como el doble de lo que era antes. Sabía que, aunque Zayn utilizara todo su peso y parte del mío no conseguiría moverlo si Harry no quería. - _Vamos, hay que dejar de huir de lo que sentimos ¿no? No vamos a vivir de ducha fría en ducha fría, es una tontería._ \- tiro de el de nuevo sin moverlo ni un milímetro.

- _Zayn._ \- respondió Harry sin mirarle, en tono de advertencia. Sabia que Zayn odiaba eso, lo había aprendido rápido.

- _Deja ese tono ¿vale? No te estoy diciendo que te cortes una pierna, te estoy pidiendo por favor que me dejes ayudarte con tu problema de frustración sexual._ \- dijo mordaz. Soltó su brazo para cruzarlos en una pose enfadada. - _Y no me vengas con eso de que puedes hacernos daño porque, uno; somos dos alfas contra uno. Y dos y mas importante; esos dos alfas somos Liam y yo. No nos harías daño y menos en esa situación._ \- le miro con una expresión clara de superioridad. Casi me rio de la situación, pero no quería que esa expresión estuviera dirigida a mí, así que me quede callado mordiendo una sonrisa.

Harry pareció acordarse de mí y me miro como buscando apoyo. 

- _A mi no me mires, yo voy a aceptar su oferta con los brazos abiertos._ \- sonreí encogiéndome de hombros. Zayn me miro un segundo y volvió la vista hacia Harry.

- _No se como va a reaccionar mi alfa a todo esto._ \- soltó después de un suspiro.

- _No lo vi quejándose de que me empotraras contra la cerca del porche, sinceramente._ \- siguió Zayn alzando una ceja.

- _Vale, esta bien, vamos a sentarnos y hablar de esto._ \- mire Zayn que seguía con cara de querer pelear. Sabia que a veces perdía la paciencia cuando la gente estaba siendo realmente obtusa. Podía tener paciencia para explicar y enseñar, pero como todos, esa paciencia a veces llegaba a su fin. 

Harry se sentó tenso y me miro esperando a que siguiera. Antes de hacerlo me quite los calcetines y los tire junto a la sudadera, pase al lado de Harry que me seguía mirando y me metí en la cama. Zayn siguió mi ejemplo y se puso la camiseta de pijama metiéndose después debajo de las sabanas, parecía más tranquilo, pero todavía apretaba un poco los labios como aguantando para de decir algo más.

- _Harry._ \- empecé al final. - _Entiendo tu miedo a hacernos daño, es totalmente legítimo, ahora no te sientes cien por cien tu y temes que en el camino puedas hacernos daño por perder el control. Pero te voy a contar un secreto, entre Zayn y yo hemos visto cientos de alfas descontrolados y tú no te pareces en absolutamente nada a ellos._ \- el abrió la boca para decir algo, pero levante la mano para pararle. - _Se que tú no eres un alfa típico, pero hay cosas que no cambian, aunque seas un alfa marciano._ \- sonreí relajando el ambiente un poco. - _Un alfa descontrolado no podría estar en esta habitación hablando tan tranquilo, con un omega en celo a menos de diez metros de nosotros._ \- el solo me miro, pero frunció un poco el ceño. - _Tienes que darte un respiro, cariño. Está bien tener cuidado y querer sentirse cien por cien seguro, pero no sirve de nada entrar en pánico. El miedo no nos lleva a nada en esta situación._ \- deje que mis palabras calaran, después de unos minutos, bajo la cabeza asintiendo.

Zayn se movió a mi lado gateando hasta estar a la altura de Harry, luego se sentó sobre sus talones y le miro.

- _Tu alfa ya sabe que somos una manada, Louis me lo dijo. El lo siente, al igual que tu sientes el omega de Louis. No tienes nada que temer, no tú. El resto del mundo definitivamente debería tener algo de miedo, y más si se ponen en tu camino y dañan a tu manada, pero ¿nosotros? Ni de cerca._ \- acabo poniendo una mano en su mejilla. El se apoyo cerrando los ojos. No podía ver la cara de Zayn desde aquí, pero sabía que tenía una sonrisa triunfal.

Antes de poder decir algo, Zayn había trepado encima de Harry. Este ultimo puso una cara de sorpresa que no pegaba nada con su tamaño. Sabia por qué estaba pasando, Zayn era impecable en el dormitorio. Normalmente no mostraba casi su lado alfa, pero cuando cerrábamos la puerta de la habitación, se volvía ansioso y cogía lo que quería. Sin perder el tiempo paso las manos por los hombros de Harry y se pego a el de forma casi obscena. Le besó como si fuera su ultimo beso, moviendo la caderas, pegándose a él, cambiando de ángulo para llegar más hondo, sus lenguas chocaban fuera de sus bocas. Respire hondo moviéndome para arreglar el problema que empezaba a aparecer entre mis piernas. 

Harry ni siquiera había cambiado la posición, con las manos abiertas a los lados de la cintura de Zayn sin tocarlo. Me reí cuando Zayn se separo por fin y Harry seguía con la cara de sorprendido. 

_\- ¿Mejor?_ \- susurro Zayn cogiendo la mano derecha de Harry y pegándola a su muslo.

- _No realmente._ \- respondió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

- _Ni de cerca._ \- dije en tono grave.

Zayn se rio con suavidad recostándose del hombro de Harry.

- _Vamos a ponernos cómodos y a ver cómo podemos solucionar esto._ \- susurro después de unos segundo atacando el cuello de Harry, que me miraba directamente a los ojos. Su pecho bajaba y subía con respiraciones profundas, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros con un tono suave de rojo. Maldije por lo bajo y no pude aguantarlo más. Me pase el talón de la mano por la parte de delante de los pantalones intentando liberar algo de presión. Harry capto el movimiento y se enderezo cogiendo a Zayn por las caderas, este enredo sus piernas alrededor de sus cintura. Gateo así hasta estar a mi lado, Zayn se soltó y me miro por primera vez. Sus mejilla estaban rojas al igual que sus labios. 

Volvió al cuello de Harry mientras este se estiraba como podía para agarrarme de la camiseta y tirarme hacia sus labios. Suspire contra el dejando que esta vez llevara el liderazgo. Ni si quiera me importaba lo que me dijera mi alfa, que estaba realmente disfrutando de la situación para ser sincero. Paso los dientes por mi labio inferior haciéndome acercarme más y hacer un ruido grave. De repente se separó y respiro hondo.

- _Zayn._ \- se quejó bajando la cabeza. Siguiendo su mirada pude ver a este con una sonrisa mordida mientras mas abajo cogía el miembro de Harry sin vergüenza alguna. Me queje un poco mientras Harry hacia eco bajando la cabeza hasta descansarla contra mi pecho. Maldijo algo que no entendí y Zayn se retorció. 

- _Espera._ \- susurro Zayn casi sin aire. - _Tengo una idea._ \- siguió sonriendo.

- _Eso no puede ser bueno._ \- le respondí pasando una mano por su cuello mientras se enderezaba. Antes de seguir me miro unos segundos y se lanzó hacia mí, me besó como solíamos hacerlo antes de que todo esto empezara. Hambriento, desatado. Jadeo contra mi boca y me aparto con una mueca. Después se movió para quedar al revés en la cama. Harry y yo solo podíamos mirar mientras el nos movía hasta que se quedo quieto con una sonrisa. 

_-Perfecto._ \- susurro y antes de que me diera tiempo a preguntar que tenia en mente, se acercó a mi pantalón y lo bajo lo justo para sacar mi erección. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás olvidándome porque tenia que hablar. Movió su mano lentamente, sabiendo exactamente como me gustaba, después de años conociéndonos mutuamente. Con la otra mano volvió con Harry, solo que esta vez no se quedo en eso. Se reacomodo sobre sus talones unos segundos antes de agacharse y llevarse a Harry a la boca. 

Los dos soltamos un gemido a la vez. Harry dejo escapar un gruñido profundo y grave cogiendo las sabanas con una fuerza que me hizo temer por ellas. Después de intentar llegar lo mas lejos posible se enderezo respirando con fuerza.

- _Iba a decir que compadezco a Louis por esto, pero creo que no era así antes del suero ¿no?_ \- susurro mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry negó todavía con cierta sorpresa en sus facciones. - _Bueno, por esto deberíamos darle las gracias, creo yo._ \- Solté un risa ahogada que se cortó cuando volvió a mover la mano y me miro con una sonrisa. Antes de darme cuenta su boca estaba en mí. 

- _Joder, cariño._ \- solté subiendo una mano y pasándola por su pelo. El subió la mirada y me miro intensamente. Hice un sonido roto subiendo las caderas sin querer. El solo gimió y siguió con más fuerza.

- _Date la vuelta._ \- soltó Harry de repente, demasiado bajo para que Zayn escuchara, perdido como estaba ya. Le miré un segundo sin entender, hasta que me di cuenta. Harry quería devolverle el favor, por así decirlo. 

Negue con la cabeza intentando sonreír, pero Zayn estaba haciendo eso con la lengua que no tenia ni idea de cómo conseguía.

- _A el..._ -pare maldiciendo y tirando de su pelo un poco, ganándome un gemido. - _Él le gusta así._ \- acabe sin aire. El decidido levantarse en ese momento. Sus labios brillaban, hinchados y rojos. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente desenfocados. Sabia por experiencia, que esta podría ser perfectamente una de sus fantasías. Siempre le había gustado que lo llevaran, la fuerza alfa, pero por encima de todo le gustaba tener el poder sobre alfas poderosos. Harry podría ser sin problemas uno de sus sueños húmedos adolescente.

Este no respondió y solo le miro mientras volvía con él. Su mano no dejo de moverse en mi y sabia que no iba a durar mucho. Solo con la imagen de su boca en Harry iba a ser suficiente para tener una erección en mitad del trabajo. Esta vez Harry pareció entender la situación y puso una mano en su pelo. Zayn se retorció gimiendo y bajo un centímetro más. 

- _Zayn, voy a..._ -empezó Harry, su voz era parecida a la voz alfa con la que nos había mandado de rodillas esta tarde, pero esta vez no parecía que nos ordenaba nada, simplemente no podía controlarla estando tan perdido en su placer. Zayn solo hizo un sonido con la garganta y agrego la mano que utilizaba como apoyo para el resto de la monstruosidad que Harry tenía entre las piernas. Este hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con lo que solo podía describir como un rugido. Zayn hizo un sonido parecido a una queja o un sollozo, vi como su garganta se movía tragando y me arqueé sorprendiéndome por la fuerza de mi orgasmo.

Durante unos segundos el único sonido que se oía era la respiración de Zayn mezclada con la nuestra. Siguió sentado en sus talones, con una sonrisa presumida y lamiéndose la mano que estaba en mi hace unos segundos.

_-Jodido infierno, Zayn._ \- dije con la voz mas grave de lo que me esperaba. El solo se lamio el labio todavía sonriendo. Harry volvió en sus sentidos haciendo un ruido roto también.

- _Ven aquí._ \- soltó de repente cogiéndolo del brazo y tirando de el con fuerza. EL jadeo cayendo a nuestro lado. Me di cuenta mirando hacia sus pantalones que no había venido aún. Harry y yo nos miramos un segundo sonriendo. 

- _Nos toca._ \- susurre enderezándome y poniendo mis pantalones en su lugar. Luego me encargaría de limpiarme en condiciones. 

El nos miro con los ojos muy abiertos y como si lo hubiésemos practicado, le giramos dejándolo entre nosotros. Harry ataco sus labios con firmeza y yo baje hasta quitarle los pantalones de un tirón. Hizo un ruido que Harry amortiguo con su boca. Se retorció cuando pase mis manos por sus muslos y el brazo de Harry voló hacia sus caderas, dejándolo en sus sitio sin casi esfuerzo. Zayn se quejo con mas fuerza esta vez y pude ver como su erección daba un pequeño tic. Sin torturarlo más, me acomode entre sus piernas que se abrieron sin rechistar. Sabia exactamente como hacerle perder el sentido. Era extremadamente sensible y no parecía cambiar por mucho que le haya hecho venir de las maneras mas variadas que se me habían ocurrido. 

Harry paso a su cuello, haciendo marcas hasta con los dientes. Ya había venido pero la imagen me hizo querer poder estar listo para otra ronda. Cogí su erección con una mano y la otra se deslizo mas haya de su pirineo, acariciando con suavidad su entrada. A pesar del agarre que tenia Harry en sus caderas, su pecho se alzo haciendo una curva sobre el colchón.

- _Liam._ \- jadeo con un gemido agudo. Mi lengua siguió el camino de ese dedo mientras veía como Harry seguía bajando, ahora atacando sin piedad sus pezones. Me concentre en llevar un ritmo lento, pero sin pausa, mi mano moviéndose a la misma velocidad que mi lengua. - _No puedo..._ \- soltó en un sollozo roto. Un sonido mas alfa que mío salió de mi garganta y acelere el ritmo. Zayn era la viva imagen de la sexualidad. Su pelo estaba sudado y pegado a su cabeza, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y solo hacia ruido intentando retocarse.

Harry se enderezo de repente y sonrió. Sus ojos eran rojos, completamente. Subió otra vez hasta su cuello que Zayn dejo mas a su disposición girando la cabeza y metiendo la cara en la almohada. En vez de seguir dejando marcas que se veían realmente bien en su piel morena, se paro en su oreja. Mordí con suavidad el hueso de su cadera alejándome un poco del tema, con curiosidad por saber que estaba diciéndole Harry. 

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda cuando sentí que estaba utilizando su voz alfa. Antes de darme cuenta Zayn se arqueo con fuerza contra mi mano, el brazo de Harry había desaparecido, así que esta vez el arco fue mas grande. Con un ruido roto vino con fuerza, manchando mi mano y su pecho. Moví la mano a través de las replicas haciéndole temblar y quejarse un poco más. Me aparte justo cuando por su cara cruzo una mueca de dolor. 

Ahora le toco a Harry sonreír con suficiencia. Le mire completamente sorprendido.

- _¿Tú has hecho eso?_ \- pregunte.

- _Lo había hecho con Louis, pero no sabía si funcionaria en un alfa._ \- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Joder._ \- susurre lanzándome hacia él. Le bese sin sentido esperando a que Zayn volviera a estar entre nosotros. Su cabeza seguía metida en la almohada cuando nos separamos por aire.

- _Creo que he muerto._ \- dijo en voz baja y gruesa. Harry se rio contra mi cuello. - _Me ha matado._ \- siguió girando la cabeza. Su ojos seguía ligeramente desenfocado pero una sonrisa pequeña adornaba la comisura de sus labios. - _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ \- soltó después de unos minutos recuperándose.

- _El alfa de Harry ha pasado._ \- respondí con una sonrisa.

- _¿De eso tenías miedo antes? ¿De matarnos con un orgasmo?_ \- dijo Zayn con una sonrisa cansada y los ojos cerrados. Harry negó con la cabeza sin decir nada y sonriendo también. - _Dios no creo que me pueda mover en los próximos cuatro días laborales._ \- se quejó.

- _Voy a buscar algo para limpiar este desastre, no os mováis._ \- dejé otro beso en los labios de Harry y me puse de pie. Entre en el baño, quitándome los pantalones y dejándolos donde habían caído. Cogí una de las toallas para las manos y la moje con agua lo mas caliente que podía. Me lave el vientre y la enjuague volviendo a la habitación. Harry estaba recostado en su codo mirando a Zayn divertido.

- _No puedes hacerlo igual, lo matarías._ \- dijo Zayn a algo que estaban hablando. Cuando llegue este me miro sin moverse mucho. - _¿A que sí? Si hace esto con Louis o Niall va a licuar sus cerebros omegas y morirán._ \- me reí con ganas pasándole la toalla a Harry que se limpio y procedió a hacer lo mismo con Zayn. Busque pantalones de pijama nuevos para los tres.

- _La próxima vez, nos quitamos la ropa, esto es un desastre._ \- Zayn hablo lentamente, como si estuviera ligeramente borracho. Harry sí que había licuado su cerebro, pensé divertido. Nos cambiamos y volvimos a la cama. Zayn siguió en el centro. Reunimos las sabanas para taparnos, notando por primera vez el frio. El otoño estaba llegando.

- _Os dije que tenéis que escuchar mis ideas más a menudo._ \- susurro Zayn con los ojos cerrados, cómodamente recostado sobre el pecho de Harry, pero mirando hacia mí. Sus dedos estaban enredados en una de mis manos. 

Nos reímos sin responder. 

El cuerpo de Zayn fue el primero en relajarse. Harry y yo nos miramos divertidos un rato hasta que mis ojos empezaron a caer también. El paso un brazo por encima de la cabeza de Zayn y puso su palma debajo de mi mejilla. Estaba literalmente usando su mano de almohada, sonreí, pero no abrí los ojos. Estaba realmente cansado. Deje que la oscuridad me tragara. Zayn ya estaba roncando. Respiré hondo y sentí el cuerpo de Harry relajarse por fin.

Justo cuando la realidad empezó a confundirse con el reino de los sueños, absolutamente todos los teléfonos de la casa empezaron a sonar al mismo tiempo. 

Harry salto tan rápido que me costo verle y Zayn se despertó con los ojos muy abiertos inyectados en sangre.

- _¿Qué mierdas?_ \- dijo sin entenderse muy bien sus palabras. 

Harry llego primero al teléfono de la mesilla y lo descolgó poniéndolo en altavoz.

- _¡Liam! ¡Liam no salgas de casa! ¡Nos están atacando! Dios mío Liam están todos muertos, ha habido..._ \- la línea se corto de golpe dejando un pitido en su lugar.

Nadie se movió.

  



	22. Capitulo 7 - Otro día en la oficina.

**POV Liam**

Las manos me temblaban cuando cogí el teléfono que Harry había dejado caer. Solo tuve que desbloquearlo y mantener el numero uno pulsado para que llamara a Héctor directamente.

Sonó una y otra vez sin contestación. 

Lo intente otras dos veces, bajo la mirada atenta de Zayn y Harry que no se habían movido.

Cuando no cambio nada, pase al numero dos, Kia. Contesto al segundo tono.

\- _¿Qué está pasando?_ \- solté antes de que dijera nada.

- _Ha habido una explosión._ -respondió respirando diferente, como si estuviera corriendo. Las voces y el ruido de fondo casi no dejaban que se oyera. - _Quiero a dos agentes más en esta puerta ahora mismo._ \- grito de repente. - _Alguien ha detonado un explosivo en la sede, no sabemos quien y ahora estamos intentando evaluar los daños._ \- paro uno segundos gritando más órdenes. - _Héctor ha mandado a los especialistas a tu casa, llegaran en cualquier momento. Van a aterrizar el helicóptero en tu jardín para llegar a vosotros más rápido._ \- Harry se levantó sin decir nada y salió de la habitación. - _Héctor va a llamarte, tengo que dejarte._ \- y colgó.

Me levante con Zayn a mi espalda y seguía Harry que estaba en la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Louis y Niall estaban profundamente dormidos. Nos miramos asintiendo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y bajar al comedor. No hablamos, pero la tensión en el aire decía suficiente. Todos estábamos pensando lo mismo y nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

Estábamos siendo atacados.

No habíamos esperado que fuera tan pronto, pero estaba claro que habían tenido el tiempo suficiente como para meterse en nuestra sede a poner una bomba. Mi cabeza estaba en todas partes. ¿Cómo habían pasado el sistema de seguridad? ¿Teníamos a un topo? Si Illustre ya estaba acabado ¿de dónde habían sacado la tecnología y el equipo para pasar nuestra seguridad así de fácil?

Nos sentamos en el sofá, esta vez los tres juntos, Zayn me cogió la mano con fuerza. Sabía que intentaba calmarme, pero podía notar sus nervios por toda la habitación. 

Salte un poco cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez Zayn lo descolgó y puso en altavoz.

\- _¿Liam?_ \- dijo Héctor en tono casi enfadado.

- _Soy yo, estas en altavoz con Harry y Zayn. Dime algo Héctor, me estoy volviendo loco._ \- respondí en voz alta para que me escuchara, pero no lo suficiente como para despertar a los chicos arriba.

- _Ha habido una..._ \- le corte.

- _Lo sé, lo sé, ha habido una explosión, llame a Kia cuando no me respondías. ¿Quién ha sido? ¿tenemos al culpable? ¿Tenemos que huir de nuevo?_ \- hable deprisa con los nervios a flor de piel.

- _No, no tenéis que huir. Sabemos quien es y podemos decir que es imposible que vaya a por vosotros. Te lo contare mañana, ahora va un equipo a vuestra casa. Se que es imposible que la misma persona ataque, pero si alguien mas se a enterado que estamos en una situación comprometida...._ \- siguió.

- _Esta bien, son los procedimientos adecuados, pero Héctor si piensas que ahora me voy a ir a la cama como si nada no me conoces. Mándame todo lo que tengas a mi portátil. Y quiero que habilitéis la zona 3 para seguir en pie. ¿Cuánto ha sido el daño?_

- _Liam, te necesito mañana aquí al cien por cien._ \- respondió obviando mi pregunta.

- _Héctor, te deje al cargo porque necesitaba estar para mi familia, pero sigo siendo el jefe._ \- Zayn me puso una mano en el brazo para que no vaya más allá, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora Héctor estaría al borde, una explosión no solo dañaba físicamente a una persona si estaba en su presencia, el impacto psicológico era muchas veces el peor. Empezabas a sentirte paranoico, viendo posibles artefactos en todos lados, sintiendo que cada golpe fuerte era una nueva bomba, todo a tu alrededor se veía como una amenaza. Héctor debía irse a casa, soltar la adrenalina y dejar que su omega lo calmara. Ahora no era útil y estaba poniendo su vida en peligro.

- _Está bien._ \- dijo después de casi un minuto callado. - _¿Cuáles son las ordenes, jefe?_ \- estaba claro que no estaba feliz por su tono, pero no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.

- _Quiero que mandes toda la información que tienes a mi portátil, que llames a Kia y os vayáis a casa los dos. Quiero a toda la plantilla de noche en casa antes de las dos y la especializada en emergencias de camino para ya._ \- dije en tono firme. Recibi solo un si señor de respuesta antes de que colgara. No se lo tome en cuenta, sabia que este tipo de experiencias podían sacar lo peor de ti mismo. Me puse de pie.

- _Se lo que vas a hacer Liam y no creo que sea la mejor idea._ \- Zayn también se puso de pie.

- _Zayn, sabíamos que este trabajo traería riesgos, soy el jefe de esas personas y estaba aquí mientras ellos morían. Lo menos que puedo hacer es presentarme y hacer mi trabajo._ \- me quite el pijama de camino a la habitación para cambiarme.

- _No estoy hablando de eso._ \- me cogió del brazo. - _Se que tienes que ir, por dios, te crees que de repente me he vuelto como la típica omega que no quiere que su alfa se vaya de casa._ \- me miro enfadado. - _Deja de culparte._ \- hablo separando las palabras dándome golpes en el pecho. - _Esto, lo que sea que haya sido, no es culpa tuya. Todas esas personas, las que han muerto, las heridas, todas, firmaron ese contrato. No eres dios ni ninguna deidad que puede evitar la muerte de nadie ¿me has entendido?_ \- le mire ligeramente sorprendido.

- _No estaba..._ \- empecé.

- _Corta esa mierda, te conozco demasiado bien. Te estas culpando y no podrás parar de hacerlo hasta que te des cuenta de que lo estas haciendo así que ponte a ello._ \- se cruzó de brazos.

- _Esta bien, está bien, lo haré._ \- respire hondo mirándole unos segundos. Era perfecto. Antes de que dijera nada mas le deje un beso corto y suave. - _Cuida de Louis y Niall. Creo que será mejor que Harry venga conmigo._

- _Pienso igual._ \- dijo Harry por primera vez desde que habían sonado los teléfonos. Le mire asintiendo.

- _Vamos a cambiarnos, aprovechare el helicóptero que trae al equipo especial para volver. Intentare volver al amanecer, pero si no lo he hecho, llámame ¿vale?_ \- volví a hablarle a Zayn cogiendo su cara con una mano. El descruzo los brazos relajándose y sonriendo un poco.

- _Esta bien, por favor tened cuidado y céntrate en ayudar allí. Aquí lo tengo todo controlado._ – asentí, feliz de tener alguien a mi lado que era capaz de leerme la mente sin hacerlo realmente. Subí las escaleras con Harry detrás de mí. Saque uno de los trajes, quite la corbata, hoy no sería necesaria. Sabía que mucha gente no entendería porque era importante llevar un traje en estos momentos, pero era simple. Era un momento de inestabilidad. El lugar en el que todos ellos se sentían seguros estaba destruido ante sus ojos. Habrían perdido amigos o incluso estarían heridos, necesitaban un puerto seguro al que llegar. Y también los nuevos agentes, los que estaban preparados para estas situaciones, debían ver a un jefe seguro que diera el aspecto de saber exactamente que estaba pasando y como arreglarlo.

- _Tendrás que llevar esto. No creo que ninguno de los trajes que tengo, te quede bien._ \- le pase unos vaqueros de uno de los jefes de seguridad, junto a una camisa de botones que había comprado sin querer dos tallas más grande. Suerte que Zayn era de los que guardaba todo.

- _No sé si será buena idea hacer esto ahora, pero creo que podría utilizar mi nuevo poder adquirido con los heridos._ \- dijo Harry terminando de ponerse los calcetines y zapatos. - _Lo hacía algunas veces cuando algún compañero resultaba herido._

- _¿Porque no sería buena idea? -_ respondí bajando las escaleras. Podía escuchar el helicóptero acercándose.

- _Mostrar mi poder ahora mismo podría crea reacciones contradictorias entre los agentes._ \- dijo en tono firme, aunque pude notar que estaba nervioso.

- _Ahora eres parte de los nuestros Harry, no importa lo que piense la gente, se darán cuenta con el tiempo._ \- acabamos en la cocina junto a Zayn que estaba mirando la nevera fijamente sentado en la mesa del comedor. Puse una mano en su hombro apretando con suavidad.

- _El ruido del helicóptero seguramente despierte a los chicos, porque no subes para que no se asusten._ \- él se levantó y asintió. - _Volveremos antes de que os deis cuenta._

 _-Tened cuidado._ \- repitió esta vez dejando un beso en la mejilla de Harry, me di cuenta con una sonrisa que casi tenia que saltar para llegar a su mejilla. 

Subió las escaleras al mismo tiempo que alguien toco la puerta. Harry respiro hondo y se puso detrás de mí al abrir.

 _-Agente Fulton a su disposicion señor Payne, el perímetro esta asegurado y no hay ninguna señal de peligro._ \- un hombre de piel morena, alto y con la pose reglamentaria estaba de pie en nuestro porche.

- _Bienvenido agente Fulton, por favor avise al piloto del helicóptero que no se vaya aun, necesitamos que nos lleve de vuelta a la sede._ \- el asintió acompañándonos fuera y dando órdenes por el transmisor portátil que tenía en el hombro.

- _El helicóptero esta listo para que salgáis. Un equipo de artificieros esta en camino, necesitamos que alguien nos guie por la casa para buscar posibles explosivos._ \- me pase una mano por la cara. 

No era seguro meter alfas estando Niall en celo en la casa, pero ayer habían entrado varios agentes de refuerzo y no sabía si podría haber un topo que haya dejado un explosivo sin darnos cuenta. 

- _Podrá hablar con el señor Malik sin problemas sobre la casa. Si hay algo que deba saber sobre la situación, quiero que los evacues sin hacer preguntas y luego me avise. No confié nadie a parte de ellos tres y si Zayn dice que deben correr, usted corre, ¿entendido?_ \- el me miro serio y contesto "Si, señor" antes de ayudarnos a subirnos al helicóptero.

- _Buenas noches, señor Payne. Mi nombre es Robin y le llevare a la sede en quince minutos. ¿Esperamos a alguien más?_ \- hablo un hombre de unos cincuenta años a través de los auriculares que nos pusimos nada más sentarnos. Arregle el micrófono contra mi boca.

- _Negativo. Podemos ponernos en marcha. Encantado de conocerle, Robin._ \- el asintió.

- _Debería decirle también que tiene una llamada en espera del agente, Evans. Puede hablar por el micrófono, la llamada solo la oirá usted._ \- siguió hablando tocando una cantidad exagerada de botones.

- _¿Liam?_ \- se escuchó la voz de Kia en estéreo.

\- _¿Todo bien?_ \- pregunte enseguida

- _Si, si, solo te llamaba para decirte que ya estamos en casa. Héctor y yo. Al parecer no esta muy contento de que le hayas obligado a retirarse, pero quería decirte que estaba bien. La herida no era muy profunda y al parecer se cauterizo al instante..._ \- negué con la cabeza sorprendido.

\- _¿Héctor esta herido?_ \- la interrumpí casi gritando ganándome una mirada sorprendida de Harry.

\- _¿Qué? Claro que sí, ¿no fue por eso que lo mandaste a casa?_ \- ahora ella también sonaba sorprendida.

- _No, lo mande a casa porque había vivido una experiencia traumática y lo quería al cien por cien mañana._ \- solté casi enfadado. ¿Por qué mierdas no me había dicho que estaba herido?

-E _ntiendo, bueno, está herido, pero está bien. Estoy muy cansada, Liam, mañana nos pegamos con él juntos ¿vale?_ \- relaje los hombros casi sonriendo.

- _Descansad_. - me despedí.

\- _Robin, está claro que puedo recibir llamadas, pero ¿cree que puedo hacer alguna?_ \- dije arreglándome el cinturón de seguridad.

- _Si, por supuesto, solo tiene que conectar el teléfono al cable que cuelga de su derecha, al lado de su hombro._ \- encontré el conector y empezamos a subir. 

Marque el numero de Zayn y mire por la ventana. La luna esta llena en el horizonte, iluminando todo el bosque de una manera que se podría decir casi mágica.

Contesto al segundo toque.

\- ¿ _No habéis salido del jardín y ya me echas de menos?_ – contesto con una clara sonrisa en su voz.

- _¿Has hablado con el agente sobre el equipo de artificieros? –_ pregunte sin evitar relajarme un poco más. Harry no había dicho nada, pero podía sentir que no era su caso, estaba realmente tenso.

- _No, todavía no, ha estado contestando llamadas. Solo hemos hablado sobre entrar en casa, por lo de Niall._ -oí ruido al otro lado y supuso que se estaba moviendo por la casa.

- _Estaba bien, pensé que podía ser un poco incomodo meter a un montón de alfas en casa, no sé qué pensaras._ – seguí. 

- _Los chicos están dormidos. Ahora mismo está bien, necesitan descansar y ocuparse de ellos. Si vienen los artificieros, les diré que no se acerquen a esa habitación, no creo que haya ningún problema._

- _Perfecto, en quince minutos estaré allí. Te mandare algún mensaje para mantenerte al día. Se que es difícil quedarse en casa cuando la acción está en otro sitio._ \- dije distraído abriendo el portátil que estaba a mi lado.

- _¿Eso te lo estás diciendo más a ti o a mí?_ \- dijo divertido. - _Sabes que no me importa quedarme en casa y mas si es para tener un ojo en nuestros omegas. Esos que podrían matar a alguien sin problema, pero nos mentimos a nosotros mismos y fingimos que nos necesitan._ -acabo riéndose

- _Bueno, ellos también nos dejan vivir en nuestra mentira._ \- respondí metiéndome en mi cuenta personal. Teníamos una nube privada donde guardábamos toda la información para no tenerla en un mismo lugar. También servía como una red de mensajes internos, que es como Héctor me habría mandado la información que tuviera sobre el ataque.

- _No es que no disfrute hablando contigo, pero después de saber que estáis al mando y los chicos van a estar bien con la seguridad a la altura del presidente que nos habéis puesto, creo que el sueño me está ganando._ \- acabo bostezando.

- _Esta bien, amor, ve a dormir. Te mandare algunos mensajes con la información para que la leas al despertarte, si es algo importante te llamare. Descansa._ \- hizo un sonido con la garganta para que supiera que me había oído y colgué.

- _Mierda, el Cielo ha sido bloqueado. La explosión debió dañar algunos de los puertos principales._ \- dije más para mí que otra cosa.

\- ¿Perdón? - soltó Harry haciéndome saltar un poco. 

- _Lo siento, pensé que había apagado el transmisor._ \- dije señalándome el micrófono.

\- _¿Qué es el cielo?_ \- dijo todavía con el ceño fruncido y la mirada ligeramente perdida como si estuviera pensando en otras cosas.

- _Es la nube donde guardamos la información de la empresa. Así no la tenemos en el mismo lugar donde residimos y podemos acceder a ella desde cualquier dispositivo con internet seguro._ \- el asintió, pero no dijo nada. - _Harry_. - dije dejando el portátil cerrado donde estaba. - _Mírame_. - seguí en tono suave. El se miro las manos y resoplo antes de mirarme. - _¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada porque puedo ver en tus ojos que estas preocupado por algo._

Me miro un poco más sin decir nada.

- _Estoy bloqueando a Louis. Cuesta mucho._ \- susurro cerrando los ojos.

Pestañee intentando poner sus palabras en orden en mi cabeza para que tuvieran sentido.

\- _¿Por qué estas bloqueando a Louis?_ \- dije finalmente.

\- _¿Bromeas? Vamos a una escena del crimen rodeada de pedazos humanos pegados a las paredes._ \- se pasó una mano por la cara. - _Y él tiene que estar durmiendo. Recibe las cosas más fácilmente cuando dormimos. El otro día le pase una de mis pesadillas sin querer._ \- resoplo casi enfadado. - _Ahora no quiero que tenga las imágenes de una masacre cuando lo único que tiene que pensar es en como ayudar a Niall en su celo. Un cadáver puede cortar bastante el momento._

No pude evitar sonreír.

- _No creo que Louis ni si quiera pestañee si lo viera. Tiene una capacidad mental increíble, si no quiere mostrar que le afecta, solo tu podrías ver la verdad en su cabeza. Y mas cuando aprenda a controlar mejor su poder._ \- mire hacia fuera, dándome cuenta que ya se podía ver el claro donde estaba la empresa.

\- _¿Qué poder?_ \- dijo Harry extrañado.

Abrí la boca dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- _Ya sabes, vuestra conexión, es un poder al final ¿sabes? Es algo que solo tenéis vosotros._ \- me aclare la garganta. - _¿Podría dejarnos lo más cerca posible de los arboles? No estoy seguro de la estabilidad de la tierra más allá._ \- dije al piloto intentando desviar la atención.

Si ayer no era un buen momento para contarle a Harry sobre Louis siendo un omega absoluto, este definitivamente no era mejor.

El piloto asintió y empezó a descender. Harry a mi lado no volvió a decir nada y se desabrocho los cinturones de seguridad cuando tocamos tierra.

\- _¿Quiere que espere a aquí o que vuelva cuando me necesite, señor?_ \- hablo Robin.

- _Puede irse, volveremos al amanecer seguramente. Me mantendré en contacto. -_ después de bajar y correr hasta donde me esperaban dos agentes me di cuenta que Harry no había dicho ni una palabra.

- _Señor Payne, me han dado órdenes que le lleve directamente al nivel 3 para ponerle al día sobre la situación._ \- paro un segundo mirando a Harry incierto.

- _Este es el señor Styles, será tratado con mi rango._ \- dije en tono firme arreglándome la chaqueta y empezando a caminar. Harry se mantuvo a mi lado derecho mientras el agente y su compañero a mi lado izquierdo.

- _Si, señor. La unidad de reparación ya esta en el lugar al igual que la de recuperación. Hasta hora han sacado a cuatro supervivientes, dos agentes y dos presos. La zona esta sellada y la explosión no daño ningún pilar. La construcción no está en peligro._ \- llegamos a la zona de ascensores. 

La gente estaba por todas partes, había agentes corriendo y personal medico en cada superficie. Algunos nos miraron, otros ni si quiera se molestaron. Todos estaban haciendo su trabajo.

-L _a planta 3 ha sido puesta en total funcionamiento al igual que el ala de enfermería. Hemos bloqueado el Cielo hasta que los de informática lleguen mañana para evaluar los daños. Los equipos de respuesta para emergencia están en camino._ \- subimos al ascensor después de poner su huella en la pantalla. - _La información sobre el aparato que detono no llegara hasta dentro de una horas, pero tenemos una teoría. Los artificieros se la explicaran mejor._

El ascensor empezó a bajar.

Hacer cinco plantas había sido idea de Héctor. Según el, la mejor forma de estar seguros de ataques espontáneos y de bombas era tener varios niveles bajo tierra. Cada uno completamente independientes entre ellos y sellados hasta que fueran necesarios. Al no ser usados, eran imposibles de rastrear por cualquier enemigo. El piso de la explosión estaría completamente sellado. Nada saldría y nada entraría hasta nuevo aviso. Las personas que entraran debían mostrar un grado alto de seguridad y nadie saldría hasta que Héctor o yo le diéramos permiso personalmente. Así estaríamos seguros de quien es el culpable. Si fuera un tiroteo, la persona no saldría. Si fuera un ataque a distancia, como en este caso, la única persona que no estuviera en su puesto de trabajo seria la culpable.

- _También es necesario que hable con uno de los heridos, una prisionera. No ha dejado de preguntar por usted desde la explosión._ \- fruncí el ceño.

\- _¿Carolina?_ \- pregunte saliendo del ascensor para encontraren con un caos de gente en el pasillo.

- _Si, dice que es importante pero no me ha parecido buena idea, señor._ \- le mire asintiendo con la cabeza.

- _Gracias por su ayuda agente, puede retirarse._ \- este asintió recto y se fue junto a su compañero que no abrió la boca ni un segundo. Era parte del protocolo también. Ningún agente debía estar solo si estábamos en estado de emergencia. Siempre en parejas.

- _Vamos, creo que nuestra primera parada debería ser en la enfermería._ \- Harry asintió y me siguió sin decir nada. Fruncí el ceño empezando a sentirme incómodo. Varios agentes que pasaron por mi lado saludaron y otros solo miraron a Harry extrañados. Tuve que parar varias veces para revisar el plano, esta planta no la conocía de memoria. Abrí una puerta con seguridad de nivel cinco, solo mi ojo o el de otras pocas personas podrían abrir esta puerta. Al otro lado había un pequeño trecho sin nada y otra puerta. La siguiente era de seguridad normal, solo debía poner mi mano. Cuando la alce, Harry me cogió la muñeca y me giro.

Abrí la boca, pero no pude decir nada porque el empezó a hablar.

- _Se cuando mientes, mi alfa lo sabe. No solo pasa contigo, pasa con todos. Es una sensación, una especie de piel de gallina. Esta bien que no quieras decirme algo porque no es el momento o porque no lo ves útil, pero no me mientas. Por favor._ \- pestañee sosteniendo su mirada.

- _Esperas a decirme esto en el único momento en el que estamos a solas y sin cámaras por alguna razón._ \- dije medio en broma medio en serio.

El frunció el ceño con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

- _Esto es un problema de nuestra manada, no de esta gente. -_ respondió.

\- _¿Ya es un problema? -_ respondí a la defensiva.

- _Liam_. - susurro con un tono ligeramente dolido.

- _Lo siento ¿vale? No es nada..._ -negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué no era algo importante? 

- _No es el momento ni el lugar, lo entiendo._ \- me miro ofendido. - _Lo entiendo Liam, no soy irracional. Cuando quieras decírmelo, e estaré aquí, pero por favor, solo no me mientas._ \- asentí con fuerza.

- _Te lo contare, en su momento y no mas mentiras. Prometido._ \- sonreí sin ganas. El me miro unos segundos sin soltarme y luego dio un paso atrás señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

Puse mi mano en la pantalla y las puertas se abrieron solas.

\- _¡Ya era hora joder esta gente no me escucha maldita sea soy la buena en la historia!¡La madre que me pario estas vivo!_ \- Carolina grito desde una de las seis camillas que estaban ordenadas en la sala. Solo estaban ocupadas otras dos y las dos personas dentro de ellas estaban inconscientes.

- _Señorita, le he repetido varias veces que deje de gritar. Aquí hay pacientes que están graves y necesitan descansar. Si insiste en desobedecer la voy a sedar._ \- una enfermera con aspecto severo apareció de detrás de una de las cortinas de la derecha.

-E _so no será necesario._ \- dije con una sonrisa. - _Nosotros nos ocuparemos._

 _-Bienvenido, señor Payne. Debo decir que ha elegido el peor día posible para tomarse sus merecidas vacaciones. -_ dijo seria, pero con un claro tono de cariño.

Vi el nombre en su placa en el pecho y me acerqué.

- _Ya sabe María, alguna vez hay que dejar que otros se lleven la acción. Es ser un buen jefe. -_ le sonreí ganándome un sonrojo y un movimiento brusco con la mano. - _Muchas gracias por su trabajo, no podríamos seguir sin personas como usted preparadas en cualquier momento._ \- ella sonrió por fin y le quito importancia con un sonido con la boca.

- _Esto es precioso, pero va a morir gente si seguís ignorándome._ \- soltó Carolina cruzándose de brazos.

- _Ella es la razón por la que me pagáis tanto ¿verdad?_ \- susurro María poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo a la sala de descanso que se habían montado ella y el resto de doctoras. Las saludé con un asentimiento y me dirigí a la cama de Carolina.

- _Muy bien, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué es eso de gente muriendo?_ \- imite su pose cruzando los brazos.

- _La explosión no a sido Erik. No exactamente._ \- siguió relajándose de nuevo contra la almohada. Me fije por primera vez que tenia una herida en el brazo perfectamente vendada y otra en la cabeza. También tenia varios hematomas en la cara y brazos. 

- _¿La explosión ha sido Erik?_ \- hablo por primera vez Harry.

- _Es imposible, lo revisamos cuando llego, no tenia ninguna bomba. Ni si quiera le dejamos pasar su ropa._

- _No estaba en su ropa por el amor de dios como sois tan lentos._ \- nos miró unos segundos como si fuéramos las personas más idiotas del mundo. - _Estaba en esa maldita silla._

Fruncí el ceño ¿era posible? ¿Nadie había revisado la silla? Eso no parecía lógico.

- _Tenia integrado medio kilo de C4, pero ningún trasmisor. Hace años lo convirtió en una bomba desactivada por si lo pillaban. Decía que quería morir llevándose gente con él. Solo necesitaba algunas herramientas para hacer el trasmisor._ \- siguió explicando como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- _Espera, has dicho transmisor, entonces tiene a un cómplice. Joder, Héctor me dijo que no había peligro, tengo que llamar a casa. -_ me gire sacando el teléfono.

- _Tu familia no esta en peligro, no te das cuenta, la persona que detono esa bomba no tenia ni idea ni de donde estaba. Solo la activo. Es un plan de ultima estancia, su ultimo golpe. Si, tiene un cómplice fuera, pero no es una amenaza para vosotros._ \- casi no respiraba hablando me di cuenta.

 _-Entonces porque dices que va a morir gente, Carolina, ve al grano._ \- dije cansándome de las subidas y bajadas de adrenalina.

 _-Porque ese no era su único plan y si consiguió la manera de salir de vuestras celdas para buscar herramientas para el trasmisor, pudo haber dejado otras sorpresas. Además, os he dicho que tenia medio kilo de C4 en la silla, esa explosión no es de medio kilo de C4._ \- no la deje acabar.

 _-A todos los agentes, tenemos serias sospechas de que podría haber más artefactos. A todas las personas que sigan en el piso 1 se les ordena salir al piso 2. Agentes de nivel 3 a 5, abran las celdas para meter a los agentes. Nadie debe intentar entrar en el piso 3._ \- dije utilizando el transmisor que tenían las enfermeras. Cambie el canal del sesenta al cuatro. - _Agentes, deben sellar la planta dos cuando todos estén ahí. Nadie puede salir._

Me llegaron varias respuestas, dándome a entender que se estaban cumpliendo mis órdenes.

Me gire para decirle a Harry que nos íbamos, para encontrarle al lado de la cama del otro superviviente.

 _-Lo sé, es como que el cielo sabía que habiéndolo pasado tan mal en la vida no se merecía morir de esta manera. -_ dijo Carolina a algo que Harry había dicho, pero que yo no había oído.

 _\- ¿Qué diagnóstico tiene?_ \- preguntó en voz baja mirando la cara de un chico rubio que parecía sacado de una publicidad de perfumes.

 _-Tiene quemado parte del cuerpo y una piedra le cayo sobre la pierna derecha. Según el médico, no tiene un daño real pero ahora tienen que cuidar que sus heridas se curen bien._ \- Carol se encogió de hombros. - _Saldrá de esta, lo ha pasado peor ahí fuera._ \- puse una mueca. ¿Había algo peor?

 _-Harry, tenemos que irnos._ \- dije en voz baja. El alzo la vista y asintió.

 _\- ¿No os la lleváis? -_ dijo la enfermera cuando nos vio salir. Señalo descaradamente a Carolina que tuvo la osadía de sacarle un dedo. Le sonreí negando con la cabeza.

 _-Si te sirve de consuelo, te doy permiso explicito para sedarla._ \- ella se rio y se giró sin decir más.

 _-Gillipollas. -_ susurro suficientemente alto Carolina antes de recostarse en la cama cerrando los ojos.

Volvimos al pasillo donde seguía siendo un caos.

 _-Ese era el chico del que os hable. El que obligaron a prostituirse._ \- asentí sintiendo un dolor sordo en el pecho por el pobre chico.

 _-Aquí estará seguro, no tendrá que volver a hacerlo nunca más._ \- puse una mano en el hombro de Harry. El asintió, poniéndose recto. Nos miramos el uno al otro unos segundos, entendiendo sin hablar.

 _\- ¿Empezamos?_ \- dijo en tono firme.

**POV Harry**

Respire hondo por cuarta vez.

 _-Está bien._ \- dije cogiendo el brazo de Liam. - _Esta bien, es normal, yo sería peor si fuera ella. Acuérdate de Richard en Nueva Esperanza._

 _-Pero cuando te enteraste que no era el culpable, lo ayudamos a escapar. Ya les he explicado mil veces que no eres el culpable de la muerte de esos agentes. En que idioma lo tengo que repetir._ \- Liam dijo enfadado.

 _-Liam, es normal. Entiende que tendré que pasar por mucho antes de que confíen en mí. Acompañe a la gente que manto a su compañero, a sus amigos. Es normal._ \- repetí haciendo que me mirara.

 _-Me esta poniendo de los nervios._ \- soltó dejando la carpeta que el agente le había dado hace unos minutos. Ese mismo agente me había mirado y procedido a contarme que su compañero había muerto por mi culpa dejando niños atrás. 

Por supuesto me había hecho sentir como una mierda, pero no podía decir nada que cambiara las cosas. Así que solo le pedí perdón y dejé que siguiera. No había otra manera de superar esta situación. Con el tiempo entenderían que no había sido mi culpa y que estaba de su lado, pero cuando estabas de luto, era difícil entrar en razón.

 _-Es solo cuestión de tiempo que me conozcan, no te preocupes por que puedan herir mis sentimientos. –_ el me miro con una ligera sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

 _-Has hecho mas por ellos que nadie, no es justo que esta sea su reacción. -_ subió una mano para que le dejara hablar. - _Pero te entiendo, tiempo y paciencia. Son cosas que me cuestan, pero está bien._

Asentí con la cabeza poniendo una mano en su hombro y apretando.

 _-Vamos, tenemos que ir a la sala 1, ya estará desocupada y podremos ponernos al día con la investigación._ \- le seguí hacia los ascensores de nuevo mientras el volvía a abrir la carpeta negra y leía rápidamente. - _Aquí pone que la investigación ha dicho que se ha usado un máximo de 50 gramos de C4 en la explosión, por el daño que ha hecho no puede haber sido más, exactamente como decía Carolina. Así que estamos buscando 450 gramos más, que podrían destruir el piso entero si se ponen en los lugares adecuados. –_ el ascensor paro con un pitido y volvimos a estar en un pasillo igual que el anterior. Me di cuenta que todos los pisos estaban distribuidos exactamente igual. Un pasillo ancho, de unos cinco metros entre pared y pared. Con puertas de cristal a los lados que llevaban a salas de diferentes tipos. El pasillo en si acababa en una sala realmente grande llena de mesas y ordenadores. En este piso, al final de esa sala estaba el lugar de la explosión, juzgando por el enorme agujero y los escombros que ocupaban toda la esquina.

 _-Las celdas estaban en un subnivel, ahora queda poco, como se puede ver._ \- explico mientras dos agentes se acercaba a paso firme. 

_-Buenas noches, señor. Estamos acabando de sacar los escombros y los cadáveres han sido llevados a la morgue. El equipo de extracción esta llevando a cabo el reconocimiento. No hemos encontrado ninguna señal de la existencia de mas C4, hemos revisado los puntos mas importantes como vigas y columnas, pasando por los puestos de electrónica y las celdas restantes, pero no hemos encontrado nada. -_ uno de los agentes, asiático y con el pelo largo hasta los hombros hablo firme y seguro. Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza hacia mi pero no se dirigió a mí directamente.

 _-Buen trabajo, agente Seok. Tenia algunas preguntas, si no te importa acompañarme. –_ le hizo una señal para que empezara a caminar. - _Este es el señor Styles, será tratado con el mismo rango que el mío._ \- siguió sin perder el ritmo. - _Quiero conexión en directo con nuestra gente en Inglaterra, tenemos que avisar a los demás agentes en el campo que estamos bien y pueden seguir con sus investigaciones. No creo que puedan estar en peligro, pero si me sentiría mas seguro si mandas apoyo por si acaso. ¿Tenemos suficientes agentes para hacerlo?_ \- llegamos al lugar que se había llevado la peor parte de la explosión.

 _-Si, señor, todos nuestros activos están sobre aviso, ya que no sabíamos si esto seria un ataque aislado o el primero de muchos. -_ asintió mirando a su alrededor.

 _\- ¿Alguna idea de donde podría estar el resto del C4?_ \- pregunte en voz alta.

 _-En realidad sí._ \- vino una voz de detrás de una pared semi derruida. Una chica realmente pequeña salió con una capa ligera de polvo blanco en el pelo y unas gafas que ocupaban la mitad de su cara. - _Buenas noches señor, soy Anne, formo parte del equipo de emergencia._ \- le dio la mano con fuerza y me miro de abajo a arriba con una ceja alzada. Cuando se acercó me di cuenta que literalmente, podría poner otra Anne en sus hombros y todavía no sería de mi altura. _\- Creo que puedo tener una teoría, pero todavía no está probada._

 _-Está bien, prosiga_. - le dijo Liam mirándola fijamente. Me di cuenta que el Liam jefe de una empresa era una nueva faceta que no había visto.

 _-Lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que el sujeto tenia C4 en las ruedas, repartido en el interior de los neumáticos. Según nos ha dicho su compañera, la cantidad de explosivos era de 500 gramos. Esa información no concuerda con la realidad que la explosión tendría que haber sido de mayor magnitud._ \- los dos asentimos, los agentes solo la miraron como si ya hubieran escuchado lo que estaba diciendo. - _Aun así, sería difícil de probar ya que no queda mucho de dicha silla. Así que me he centrado en los pocos restos que han quedado, encontrando esto. -_ estiro la mano dejando un trozo de metal retorcido e irreconocible sobre la carpeta de Liam. _\- Eso es parte del asiento de la silla, después de hacerle la prueba ha salido positivo en C4. Al llevarlo al laboratorio hemos descubierto que no solo tiene restos, si no que tiene una buena porción de material adherido. No son restos de la explosión. -_ acabo.

 _-Entonces, ¿algo de C4 no exploto? ¿Cómo es posible?_ \- fruncí el ceño.

 _-Es fácil, sabemos que tuvo que construir el explosivo con material robado así que seguramente lo hizo mal. No es un material inestable, pero si es difícil de hacerlo correctamente. Habrá conectado parte del C4 a un dispositivo externo a su silla y al explotar no fue suficiente para hacer estallar el resto del material._ \- acabo volviendo a coger el trozo de metal y metiéndolo en una bolsa de pruebas. - _No hace falta buscar el resto del C4, seguramente este repartido por el lugar de la explosión. Solo hay que tener cuidado de que no haya ninguna descarga eléctrica, puede crear pequeñas explosiones inofensivas para el edificio pero que pueden dañar a la persona más cercana._ \- la mire ligeramente sorprendido.

- _Muy buen trabajo Anne, creo que te has ganado unas mas que merecidas vacaciones. Cuando esto acabe dile a Kia que lleve la organización._ \- Ana sonrió sonrojándose un poco. - _Y por favor, mándame toda esta información. Muy buen trabajo._ \- nos giramos después de que dijera un suave "Gracias" y volviera por donde había venido.

_-Bueno, esto aligera mucho el ambiente. Suspende la búsqueda de más explosivos y pon a todos los activos a interrogar a los agentes que estaban aquí. Estoy seguro de que alguien vio algo que nos ayudará a reconstruir lo que pasó. Además, estoy casi seguro de que es imposible que hiciera esto solo. Según leí en el último informe, las cámaras funcionaban, ¿Qué podemos sacar de las imágenes?_

_-La última vez que lo pregunté, estaban todavía buscando algo sospechoso_. - respondió Seok parándose a nuestro lado cerca de una de las salas del pasillo.

- _Esta bien, voy a buscar a los que hayan estado ocupándose de ello, podéis volver al trabajo_. - asintieron y se fueron sin una palabra.

 _-Debo decir que estoy algo impresionado con esto. Bueno, solo algo no. Esto es increíble, Liam_. - dije al entrar en la sala vacía.

 _\- ¿Esta habitación? -_ dijo el sacando el móvil y mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

 _-No, esto, todo esto. La gente, son profesionales, siguen tus órdenes, este sitio. ¿Cómo habéis construido este sitio en dos años? -_ negué con la cabeza todavía procesando lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

El se rió y escribió en el móvil a toda velocidad.

 _-Estoy poniendo al día a los chicos._ \- dijo a modo de explicación. Dos minutos después bloqueo el móvil y lo volvió a poner en su bolsillo. - _En realidad construimos este sitio en un año, pero estuvo operativo a los seis meses. Al principio éramos solo cien personas o menos. La gente que era leal a Stan y otros pocos que buscaban un sitio donde esconderse. La construcción fue lo más caro, teníamos que pagar el silencio de mucha gente. Pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que el dinero solo les haría guardar el secreto durante el tiempo que les durara, así que los contratamos. Conocimos a sus familias, su situaciones. Pagamos alguna que otra operación, universidades, casas, coches. Así la gente empezó a respetarnos mas que temernos. Después esas mismas personas conocían a alguien que podría conocer a otras personas e hicimos una red. Personas relativamente normales, arquitectos, gente de la construcción, enfermeros. Esa gente prefería tener la vida arreglada, sabiendo que jamás les haría falta dinero, que ir contando por ahí que estaban ayudando a una persona que no existía_. - asentí sentándome a su lado en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa de reuniones. - _Poco a poco se fueron uniendo más personas y solo a algunas les contamos lo que estaba pasando. Les dije que, si confiaban en que sus familias no dijeran nada, que se lo contara. Era imposible saber el lugar exacto de la instalación y mas imposible entrar sin acreditación, así que era irrelevante si más gente lo sabía. -_

 _\- ¿Y los agentes? Esa gente esta preparada, a nivel alto y profesional._ \- dije.

 _-A esos los trajo Héctor, principalmente._ \- respondió con una media sonrisa. - _A Héctor lo conocí de una manera diferente. Cuando estábamos en una misión intentando recopilar información me encontré con un muro. Un agente especial del servicio secreto iraní que no me dejaba de dar problemas. Arrestaba a mis agentes, les pedía información que estaba claro que no podían dar o simplemente los deportaba. Era exasperante. Un día le dije que nos encontráramos, que le contaría lo que necesitaba saber. El mando a uno de sus agentes en cubierto en su nombre, me enfadé y lo intercepté en una misión en Marruecos. Lo traje aquí como un prisionero. En dos horas había desarmado a mas de diez de mis agentes, policías y ex marines que había podido encontrar aquí y allí. Gente sin entrenamiento. Nos pegamos básicamente._ \- me reí negando con la cabeza. - _Cuando por fin pudimos hablar, después de que Zayn casi me matara por supuesto, nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en el mismo bando. Él estaba pasando por un mal momento, había perdido a su familia hacia poco y yo más de lo mismo._ \- sonrió sin ganas. - _El resto es historia, conocía a mucha gente que necesitaba trabajo, pero no precisamente en el ámbito legal. Yo empecé a darles trabajo y vidas dignas, así que se corrió la voz. En seis meses había pasado de tener cien agentes entre informáticos y agentes de campo, a tener a más de diez mil empleados. Algunos venían aquí todos los días, algunos eran equipos de apoyo, de emergencia, médicos. Empezamos a llevar las misiones mas y mas lejos. Hasta que encontramos a tu equipo hace cuatro meses. Si te soy sincero, pensé que erais otro Héctor, pero su equipo no mato a ninguno de nuestros agentes, así que tuvimos que poner toda la carne en el asador para dar con vosotros. -_ se pasó una mano por la cara. - _Pensé que lo mejor era traerlos aquí, interrogarlos y quizás darles la oportunidad de unirse a nosotros. Esto es..._ \- paro señalando a su alrededor. - _es el fruto de un trabajo constante durante meses, días y noches, que ese Erik lo haya dañado de esta manera solo porque era un pedazo de gillipollas sin cerebro me pone realmente mal._ \- le cogí la mano que tenia sobre la mesa y la apreté con suavidad.

- _Llegaremos al final de esto, como siempre hacemos. Nos pondremos de pie otra vez, lo que estás haciendo aquí marca la diferencia. Estas, no solo ayudando a miles y miles de personas, si no que mientras estas luchando. Contra personas que se creen que con el poder que tienen pueden dañar sin ningún castigo, gente que se cree estar fuera de la ley._ \- el me miro sonriendo con suavidad. - _Si no somos nosotros, ¿quiénes?_

Se puso de pie de un salto, tirando de mí.

- _Quiero hablar con los informáticos que están llevando la revisión de las cámaras. Han tenido que ver algo que pueda ayudarnos a descubrir cómo consiguió los instrumentos para hacer la bomba. Podemos tener un topo y eso si que no lo voy a permitir._ \- dijo en tono enfadado.

Tiré de él antes de que abriera la puerta y le sonreí.

 _-Eres un jefe impresionante y una persona más impresionante aún._ \- le susurre antes de besarlo. El se quedo un segundo en shock antes de perseguir mis labios. Se separo mirándome con una interrogación clara. - _Era solo eso, era para que lo supieras._ \- me sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Porque debía saberlo, este trabajo era duro, estresante y pedía una fuerza interior que pocos tenían. 

Y debía saberlo

**POV Niall**

_\- ¿Has oído eso?_ \- susurro Louis contra mi cuello. Hice un sonido con la garganta y me retorcí en contra de la almohada. 

Sentí como se enderezaba y hacia algo, pero no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de abrir los ojos. Creo que me queje otra vez. 

_-Me ha parecido oír algo._ \- repitió con la voz cansada. - _Seguro serán los chicos poniéndose al día._ -acabo volviendo a mi lado. Estire los brazos enredándome en su pecho. Sentí sus labios contra mi frente adornados con una sonrisa y me derretí contra él. 

Me di cuenta que por desgracia ya me había despertado. Respiré hondo, pero no me moví. Estaba tan horriblemente cómodo que quería quejarme. El calor era perfecto, mi cuerpo estaba la posición perfecta, podía quedarme aquí toda la vida.

 _-Te puedo oír ronronear desde aquí._ \- dijo en voz baja Louis después de un rato.

 _-Es que estoy tan cómodo._ \- dije a modo de explicación. Él se rio, pero no dijo nada más.

Me permití unos momentos para pensar sin la voz en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza que me decía que hiciera cosas indecentes con el cuerpo que se pegaba al mío.

Debía ser sincero, me sentía bien. Las pocas relaciones que había tenido antes de la manada, habían sido poco placenteras y rápidas. En el instituto no sabía lo que hacía, ni yo ni mi pareja. Ella era un omega y yo no sabia que hacer, así que acabamos mintiéndonos mutuamente diciendo que había estado bien. Luego, en la universidad, era el menor de toda la instalación. La gente no se tomaba muy en serio que quisiera tener relaciones y sinceramente eso ahora me tranquilizaba. Parecía un niño, si alguien quería tener relaciones con alguien que parece un niño tenia muchos problemas. Y luego en el master las cosas habían cambiado un poco, me di cuenta que era un beta y que me gustaban los alfas. Pero no era mutuo. Por suerte había algún que otro alfa que un fin de semana pasado de copas no le importaba que un beta le ayudara en los baños de la discoteca. Ahora también me daba cuenta del peligro que había pasado. Habían pasado tantas cosas, desde aquella última vez que había decidido ponerme de rodillas para una alfa al azar en un baño, que me pareció ser otra persona completamente diferente. Como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. También agradecí a mi yo del pasado que le pareció importante no llegar hasta el final y nunca dejar que ninguna persona le presionara para ello. También le mande un pequeño agradecimiento a mis padres, que a pesar de ser unos monstruos sin corazón, me habían apuntado a karate y taekwondo, que en ciertas situaciones me ayudaron a no acabar violado o muerto.

 _\- ¿Estas despierto?_ \- susurro Louis contra mi frente.

 _-No ¿por? -_ respondí sonriendo levantando la cabeza para mirarle. Habíamos dejado una luz al otro lado de la habitación por si había que levantarse corriendo. Que en nuestra vida era una posibilidad como otra cualquiera.

 _-Estaba pensando..._ -empezó sonriendo. - _En mi primera vez, como omega, mi primer celo._ \- me miro a los ojos respirando hondo. - Fue horrible, sinceramente. - puse una mueca, pero asentí para que siguiera. - _Me sentía como un bicho raro, como algo mal. Mi hermano me había explicado que pasaría claro, ahora entiendo porque sabía tanto_. - se rio sin ganas. - _Pero, aun así, me sentí como si me podría morir. Estaba tan perdido, nunca había sentido la necesidad, la desesperación de sentir a alguien contra mí. Hasta pensé en escaparme por la ventana y encontrar a quien sea._ \- me estremecí pensando como podía haber acabado eso.

 _-Daria lo que fuera por haber sido yo, por haber estado contigo ese día_. - dije apretándome contra su pecho.

 _-Eso era lo que estaba pensando, que desde que os he conocido las malas experiencias parecen estar siendo remplazadas por buenas. Mi primer celo con Harry, tu primera vez como omega. Todo parece estar funcionando para que mi mente remplace todo eso con cosas que merecen la pena recordar._ \- le mire de nuevo sonriendo, me estire y deje que nuestros labios se rozaran.

 _-Y tanto que lo vas a recordar._ \- susurre contra sus labios, el se rio y me ayudo a subir encima de sus caderas. Sus manos acabaron descansando justo donde acababa mi espalda.

 _\- ¿Es normal que me sienta un poco..._ -empecé cortando el beso unos segundos y volviendo a profundizar olvidando momentáneamente que quería decir? -... _alfa_. - acabe incierto sintiendo sus manos apretar mis caderas.

 _\- ¿Alfa?_ \- dijo el divertido separándose un poco.

 _-Si, como si necesitara tomar el mando. -_ seguí bajando hasta su cuello. - N _o me malinterpretes, sigo queriendo que me empotres._ \- soltó una carcajada. - _Pero igual también quiero tener el mando._ \- el me miro con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

 _-Eso no tiene nada de raro, hay diferentes tipos de omegas en celo. Supe desde que te vi esta tarde que serias el tipo alfa, como lo has llamado._ \- se rio de nuevo. - _Yo en mi cabeza los llamaba tipo uno, tipo dos y tipo tres, pero me gusta mas como lo haces tú._ \- Le mire extrañado. - _Es complicado de explicar y no creo que haya nadie hablando de ello, pero después de conocer a algunos omegas, me he dado cuenta que hay una ligera diferencia en su comportamiento estando en celo._ \- subí las cejas algo sorprendido. - _Otra cosa de la que nadie habla porque se quiere vender la idea de que todos los omegas tienen que ser sumisos y complacientes. -_ puso los ojos en blanco acomodando mis piernas sobre las suyas.

 _-Si, he estado leyendo estos dos años, creo que se mucho sobre mierda innecesaria._ \- me vinieron a la cabeza algunas imágenes de como era vivir hace unos meses. Intente que no se mostrara en mi cara lo que estaba sintiendo, pero al parecer no me salió muy bien.

El me miro frunciendo el ceño y respirando hondo. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero no sabia como. El caso es que yo no quería pensar en ello y mucho menos hablar.

Me agache de nuevo sellando nuestros labios.

 _-No me importa. -_ susurre contra su respiración. - _No me importa, Louis, estas aquí, no me importa._ \- dije sin aire cuando me apretó contra el por la cintura.

Luego nadie hablo, nos besamos lentamente, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Sus labios eran suaves contra los míos, se resbalaban sin problema, sin presión. Nuestras lenguas chocaban de vez en cuando, enviando choques de electricidad por mi vientre. Solté un quejido bajo al sentir un cosquilleo que ya reconocía como mi celo volviendo. Intente separarme para decírselo, pero el me apretó con más fuerza y abrió mi boca para profundizar. Me retorcí soltando pequeñas quejas, mis caderas se movieron casi sin mi permiso. Se sentía tan bien.

 _-Vamos, esto fuera, quiero probar eso de querer llevar el mando._ \- jadeo Louis divertido contra mi cuello. Tiro de mi ropa interior que me había puesto para dormir, mas por la poca vergüenza que me quedaba que por otra cosa. Louis había decidido quedarse desnudo, con el argumento de que ya había pasado por esto y la ropa se iba a quedar en algo sin importancia en pocas horas.

Sali de la que me quedaba riéndome al perder el equilibrio y acabar con la cara enterrada en la almohada debajo de Louis. El se rio de vuelta contra mi oreja. Cuando por fin puede quitármela, la lancé lo más lejos que me dejaba la posición volví a ponerme derecho con una sonrisa.

 _\- ¿Dónde me quieres, amor?_ \- susurro mirándome con intensidad.

Dejé salir el aire con fuerza y me mordí el labio. Quería tantas cosas y mi omega estaba empezando a ponerlas en orden. El primero desde hace horas había sido insistente, pero no necesitado. Ahora eso había cambiado, un dolor sordo y perfectamente soportable estaba empezando en la parte baja de mi vientre. Sabia que era, lo tenia mas que aprendido, de los libros y de Louis.

 _-Me siento vacío_. - me queje apretando mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. El soltó un quejido asintiendo.

 _-Eso podemos solucionarlo. -_ se rio sin aire y pude ver que sus pupilas estaban un poco más anchas. - _Primero quiero prepararte, no es necesario, nuestros cuerpos están preparados, pero créeme se sentirá bien._ \- sonrió con una mirada salvaje que me hizo retorcerme un poco más. Asentí con ganas y unos segundos después estaba contra la cama jadeando y oyéndole reír.

Hizo un movimiento con los dedos, haciéndome una seña para que me girara. Le mire con los ojos más abiertos unos segundos, sabía que quería hacer y nunca lo había hecho. Me sentía un poco raro. Quería hacerlo, por supuesto, por dios era una de mis fantasías, pero siempre había una sensación de que sería más placentero para mí que para la otra persona.

Al girarme el subió hasta el final de mi espalda y dejo varios besos sueltos, húmedos, que me hicieron perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

 _\- ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto_? - susurro contra la piel de mi muslo. Negue con la cabeza sintiendo que no podría hablar. - ¿ _Quieres que lo haga?_ \- siguió besando el otro muslo. - Asentí con fuerza haciéndolo reír. - _Si te sientes incomodo parame sin problemas, no voy a sentirme mal porque busques tu placer ¿me oyes?_ \- asentí de nuevo. - _Bien. Muy bien._ \- susurro poniendo sus manos abiertas contra mis nalgas. Aspiré con fuerza y me retorcí. Podía sentirme cada vez más húmedo.

 _-Pero..._ -empecé cuando sus manos me separaron con suavidad. - _quiero que tú también lo disfrutes._ \- acabe con un quejido.

El soltó una carcajada que paro de repente.

 _\- ¿Lo dices en serio?_ \- su tono no dejaba duda de su sorpresa. - _Por el amor de dios Niall, esto me va a gustar tanto como a ti, créeme. -_ me retorcí todavía con una voz cada vez mas pequeña que pensaba que mentía. Pero no pude escucharla a través de mis gemidos cuando su boca tocó mi piel sensible. La presión en mi bajo vientre se volvió fuerte. Oí como el también gemía contra mí, temblé y abrí mas las piernas. Su lengua se volvió mas firme, intentando entrar en mí. Solté algo muy parecido a un grito y apreté las manos contra las sabanas. El me respondió apretando las manos que todavía me mantenían abierto. Se aparto un segundo respirando con dificultad, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero se convirtió en una queja cuando su lengua volvió a mí, plana, haciendo movimientos rápidos.

 _-Lou...Louis por favor. -_ mi voz salió aguda y hasta en mis oídos soné desesperado. No sabia que estaba pidiendo, pero sabía que necesitaba más. Cualquier cosa. 

El pareció entender, porque me soltó con una mano y antes de darme cuenta un dedo se unió a su lengua. Al principio solo acaricio, pero pronto empezó a entrar en mí. Esperé a la sensación de incomodidad o incluso de picor que sabía debía sentir, pero no pasó nada de eso. El dedo entro con facilidad hasta que su mano descansaba al lado de su boca. No había parado de hacer pequeños quejidos agudos contra mi mano. Me di cuenta que todo esto lo estarían oyendo los chicos y eso me hizo sentirme caliente por todas partes. Me arquee al sentir un segundo dedo, pensando que podía venir así sin problema. Solo tenia que dejarme llevar, sentía la presión, el placer profundo y delicioso en lo más profundo de mí.

 _-Louis, voy a..._ \- pare cuando el tercer dedo entro enviando chispas por todo mi cuerpo. Su movimiento se volvió más rápido, más preciso. No tardo en encontrar mi próstata. Con un movimiento firme apretó contra ella y mi cuerpo tomo el mando. Apreté con fuerza contra su dedos y un orgasmo me atravesó como un rayo. Arquee la espalda contra el colchón, sintiendo mi pecho pegarse a las sabanas húmedas. Mis caderas hicieron movimientos ondulantes contra el colchón persiguiendo el placer.

 _-Louis, Louis, Louis dios. -_ mi voz sonó inestable y rota. Me deje caer contra el colchón de nuevo y respire con fuerza intentando volver a mí. El subió por mi espalda, dejando besos y caricias por mi piel.

 _\- ¿Todo bien? -_ murmuro contra mi cuello con una sonrisa.

 _-Dame un segundo._ \- respondí en un jadeo. El se rio y se acerco a la mesita. Me dio la vuelta con suavidad. Me sentía jodidamente bien, pero la presión seguía ahí. Con una toallita húmeda, haciéndome gemir cuando la paso por mi miembro que estaba todavía semi duro. Luego tiro la toallita y cogió otra limpiándose a él.

 _\- ¿Has...?_ -empecé mirándolo sorprendido.

 _-Te lo he dicho, esto no es placentero para ti nada más._ \- sonrió tirando su toallita también. Alce la cejas sin poder hacer nada más. – _Lo entenderás cuando lo hagas._ \- Alce más las cejas si eso era posible y me imagine por un segundo haciéndole lo mismo a Louis. Asentí con la cabeza con fuerza, sabiendo al instante a lo que se había estado refiriendo. La sensación de separar a alguien, de verle gemir contra tu boca, ser el responsable de desmoronar a otra persona solo con tu lengua, era definitivamente muy placentero.

Gemí enderezándome llamando la atención de Louis que estaba bebiendo agua. Me miro alzando una ceja.

 _-Primero hidratación._ \- me tendió la botella con la pajita. Me la bebí hasta acabarla y la tiré al suelo sin mucha ceremonia. Luego empujé el pecho de Louis haciéndolo caer contra las almohadas y me subí encima de él.

 _-Me toca, dios, quiero sentirte. -_ me queje sabiendo que mi omega estaba mas al mando cada segundo que pasaba. El asintió con los ojos muy abiertos. Me ayudo a acomodarme y abrió la boca para decir algo. Yo mientras pase una de mis manos por detrás de mí, arqueándome para llegar a su erección.

 _-Ve con cal..._ -empezó a decir, yo me moví con suavidad y lo metí dentro de mi dejándome caer de una sola vez. - _Calma, joder Niall, si, justo así._ \- se quejó. Casi no podía oírle. La sangre latía contra mis oídos, eche la cabeza hacia atrás lentamente dejando escapar un gemido largo y profundo.

Se sentía tan bien, tan lleno, tan correcto. La quemadura se sintió esta vez, lejos casi imperceptible. Me di cuenta que Louis era grande, joder, mas grande que yo definitivamente. Me sorprendió, pero no pude pensar mas porque hizo un movimiento con las caderas haciendo que mi omega saliera definitivamente. Antes de darme cuenta mis manos volaron a sus hombros, me alcé con firmeza y me dejé caer.

 _-Niall._ \- susurro en un tono claro de aviso, pero nada en mi mente quería que le escuchara. Volví a alzarme y dejarme caer con fuerza. Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente y abrí la boca, me sentí libre, me sentía poderoso. Deje que mis movimientos se volvieran rápidos y menos profundos. Quería más, más fuerte, más rápido, mas.

Cambie la posición de mis rodillas para que mi peso descansara en ellas y me arquee. Mis manos acabaron contra la pared, dándome mejor punto de apoyo. Me mordí el labio rodando las caderas en círculos haciendo que Louis soltara los sonidos más sexys que había oído jamás. Cuando sus manos se apretaron con fuerza contra mi piel una necesidad casi dolorosa se empezó a abrir contra mi pecho. 

Salte con más fuerza, quejándome de lo profundo que lo podía sentir en mi interior, queriéndolo así para siempre. Dije su nombre, una, dos veces, tanta que ni si quiera me di cuenta. Mis muslos empezaron a quemar y cambie mis movimientos, lanzando mi cadera hacia atrás para llevarlas hacia delante casi enseguida. Sentí a Louis seguir mis movimientos debajo de mí, susurrando palabras que no llegaba a entender. Instándome a seguir, a hacerlo más fuerte, más rápido.

 _-Vamos, Ni, utilízame_. susurro contra mis labios. Me queje con fuerza sintiendo el principio de un orgasmo crecer en mi bajo vientre. Balbuceé algo que ni yo entendí y volví a saltar con fuerza. Quería que se sintiera hoy, mañana y todos los días después de eso. Me di cuenta que estaba temblando cuando una de sus manos empujo mi espalda para que me acercara mas si era posible. 

Antes de darme cuenta su boca estaba en mi cuello, chupando con fuerza. Una sensación de placer se extendió por mi como una quemadura, no era un placer firme y suave como antes. Era un fuego persistente y casi doloroso que hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

 _-Muérdeme, por favor, muérdeme. -_ solté sin querer. Louis gimió contra mi piel y hizo justo lo que le pedí. Sus dientes se sintieron fuertes contra mi piel, el dolor estaba ahí, pero la sensación de antes, el placer doloroso lo supero en creces. Mi espalda se doblo casi de manera dolorosa y un gemido escapo de mí. Un gemido nuevo, tan necesitado y roto que no sonaba a mi en absoluto. El orgasmo que me atravesó fue casi demasiado, apreté contra Louis con fuerza, calambres recorrieron mi espalda y clave mis uñas en sus hombros. Le sentí venir dentro de mí, tan caliente que casi me quejo. Era una sensación intima, tan diferente a todo lo que había sentido. Mis ojos se nublaron unos segundos y me encontré abriéndolos de nuevo con mi cabeza recostada de sus hombros.

Mis manos temblaron cuando intente enderezarme. Sentí un pulso caliente contra mi cuello y entre las piernas. Un mareo ligero todavía se cogía a mi cerebro. Podía sentir la necesidad de Louis de preguntarme si estaba bien y antes de darle tiempo, deje un beso en su cuello con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. El se relajo y me acaricio la espalda con lentitud. 

Ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido.

**POV Liam**

La imagen se volvió a repetir.

 _-No lo entiendo._ \- susurre recostándome de la silla mientras negaba con la cabeza. - _Si no salió y nadie entró, ¿cómo lo hizo? – seguí, sabiendo que nadie me podía responder._

Los informáticos solo siguieron poniendo imágenes de diferentes puntos de vista, justo antes de la explosión. Habían retrocedido desde el mismo instante que habían cruzado nuestras puertas, hace unos días. Y nada. Siempre estaba acompañado de alguien y nunca nadie hacia algo sospechoso, ni si quiera le tocaban. Fruncí el ceño viendo la imágenes de nuevo, pensando y sintiendo que algo se me escapaba.

 _-Mándame las imágenes de todos los días desde que llegó, podéis iros a casa después de eso. Mantened los equipos mínimos._ \- dije poniéndome de pie. Respondieron con un "Si, señor" y salimos de la sala. Harry no había dicho nada, me ponía incomodo que no compartiera lo que pensaba, pero podía entender que, en esta situación, querría llamar lo menos la atención posible. - _Vamos a la sala de reuniones, necesito hablar con nuestro jefe en Alemania, creo que sus misiones se vieron afectadas por el apagón de la nube y necesito saber la situación._ \- hizo un sonido con la garganta y siguió en silencio.

Intente no pensar mucho en ello mientras caminaba a paso ligero por el laberinto que era la sede. Algunas personas me paraban para saber si estaba todo bien y otros para darme algunos papeles. Al llegar a la sala de reuniones tenia el brazo lleno de carpetas y estaba algo enfadado. A pesar de dejar claro que Harry no era una amenaza, mucho seguían mirándole como si fuera otra bomba a punto de explotar. Y otro saltaban directamente a mirarle con odio. Sabia que Harry me había pedido que no hiciera nada, pero el enfado no hacía más que crecer.

- _¿Puedes mirar entre estas fotos si reconoces a alguien? Tengo que firmar un montón de papeles. -_ resople empezando, sin esperar respuesta. Harry abrió la carpeta y nos instalamos en un silencio ligeramente incómodo.

Las hojas eran en su mayoría de defunciones. Tendría que empezar un largo proceso para hacer llegar a sus familias o a sus casas a todas las personas que habían perdido la vida hoy. Ni si quiera me había parado a preguntar cuantas eran o quienes eran hasta ahora, pero al firmar los papeles me obligue a leerlos uno por uno.

Mi estado de animo fue empeorando poco a poco hasta el ultimo papel. En total habían muerto siete guardas y cinco prisioneros. Algunos tenían familiares vivos a los que contactar, otros estaban completamente solos. Algunos vivían aquí normalmente y otros al otro lado del mundo. Eran doce vidas, con sus amistades, mascotas, familias y sueños que habían acabado hoy, en mi empresa. No debía sentirme culpable, no debía hacerlo, pero los pensamientos que me atacaron, como "Si hubieras llevado a esos prisioneros a otros sitio, no estarían muertos." o "Si no hubieras contratado a estas personas, estarían vivas." No dejaban de repartirse. Deje el bolígrafo pasándome una mano por la cara y queriendo de repente irme a cada con muchas ganas. 

_-No puedes hacerte esto. -_ escuche la voz mas cerca de lo que me esperaba. Levanté la vista y lo vi de pie a mi lado, viendo los papeles sobre la mesa.

Negue con la cabeza, sin querer decirle que era poco probable que supiera lo que estaba sintiendo.

 _-Si mi castigo es sentirme culpable, lo aceptare. Ellos perdieron la vida, yo merezco perder el sueño._ \- susurre guardando los papeles de nuevo en la carpeta. 

El cogió la silla y la giro para que quedara viendo su cara, que había acabado a la altura de la mía al agacharse. 

 _-Se lo que estas sintiendo._ \- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Apreté la mandíbula y miré hacia otro lado. - _Cuando estaba en el campamento, perdí a muchos, no por mi culpa por supuesto. Por errores tontos. Por suicidios. Por peleas sin sentido. Pero todas y cada una de la veces sentía que debí hacer algo para evitarlo. Que debía haber sido mejor profesor para evitar que acabara así. Y no fue hasta mucho después de que me fui que me di cuenta que nadie podría haber hecho nada. Ellos tomaron una serie de decisiones que lo llevaron hasta ese momento. Nunca nadie los obligo a hacer algo tan peligroso como era ese campamento. Al igual que nadie obligo a la gente que murió hoy, a trabajar aquí. Lo que si sabían era que sería peligroso, que podría pasar lo que paso hoy. Lo sabían y, aun así, como adultos con la libertad de tomar decisiones, siguieron aquí. Es imposible que sea tu culpa ¿me entiendes?_ \- le mire sin decir nada. Se veía ligeramente enfadado, como si fueran especialmente necesario que le entendiera. 

Respire hondo volviendo a mirar la pared a su espalda. Tenía tanta razón que incluso mi cerebro no podía formar un argumento que se sostuviera a parte de "Déjame sentir pena por mí mismo en paz, por favor"

 _-No voy a dejar que te sigan tratando así. -_ dije en su lugar para cambiar de tema. - N _o me importa que piense sobre eso, soy el jefe aquí y si alguien tiene un problema contigo, lo tiene conmigo. Si no quieren estar aquí, como bien has dicho, se pueden ir._ \- él puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa torcida.

 _\- ¿Acabas de convertir mi experiencia traumática en una baza para usar en otro argumento?_ \- asentí con una sonrisa.

 _-Haz lo que te parezca, no creo que lo que hagas está mal, solo no quiero crear más problemas de los que ya he creado. -_ se levantó con un suspiro. - _No puedes echar a alguien por estar en luto por sus seres queridos perdidos. -_ se sentó haciendo que mi cabeza enviara algo a la parte delantera de mi cerebro como una luz.

 _-Eso es. -_ dije más alto de lo que quería haciéndole saltar y mirarme como si estuviera loco. - _Eso es_. - repetí bajo sacando el móvil del bolsillo. Abrí el portátil, haciéndole una seña a Harry para que supiera que se lo explicaría en un momento. Kia contesto al quinto tono. - _Se que no os he despertado porque os conozco muy bien, pero siento si he interrumpido algo más serio._ \- dije con una sonrisa. Ella soltó una carcajada y oí la voz de Héctor en el fondo.

 _-En realidad nos estamos dando un baño que no merece ser molestado._ \- respondió en tono divertido.

 _-Te prometo que no lo será. Solo te llamaba para que me dijeras con quien tengo que hablar si quiero mandar a un grupo grande de gente de vacaciones obligatorias._ \- dije tecleando mi contraseña para entrar en la nube. Ella hizo un sonido pensando.

 _-Realmente me acabo de dar cuenta que no quiero preguntar y eso me asusta._ \- empezó. - _Pero bueno, supongo que, que tu alfa haga lo que ha hecho hace dos horas te distrae un poco de la realidad._ \- oí a Héctor gritar algo al fondo y ruidos que no pude reconocer.

- _Los de informática y recursos humanos llevan las vacaciones, no vuelvas a llamar por favor._ \- me respondió Héctor en voz suplicante haciéndome reír.

 _-Prometido._ \- dije antes de que colgara.

Harry me miro con una ceja alzada.

 _-Tu lo has dicho, no se puede razonar con personas en luto. Así que se me ocurrió, ¿por qué no pasan ese luto en sus casas? Se que algunas personas necesitan el trabajo para superarlo, como yo, pero no tiene que ser necesariamente aquí. Donde todo le recuerda a su perdida. Así que he pensado en hacer un plan personalizado para todas las personas que hayan perdido a alguien y además hacer obligatorio tener que ir un psicólogo el tiempo que yo estipule. -_ hable mirando la pantalla y teclado rápidamente, creando un nuevo formulario y buscando en la base de datos de los trabajadores los que tenían una subida del sueldo por perdida. Harry no dijo nada en casi dos minutos haciéndome levantar la vista.

Estaba recostado de la silla mirándome con una mirada que solo se podía describir como orgullosa y enamorada. Hizo que me picara la piel.

 _-No hagas eso._ \- dije bruscamente sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse.

El sonrió de vuelta mirándome hacia con mas fuerza si era posible. Puse los ojos en blanco ignorando el hecho de que no recordaba haberme sonrojado en años. Volví a la pantalla, separando contratos e información para que alguno de los secretarios empezara hacer los planes de vacaciones.

 _\- ¿Sabes si hay algún baño cerca?_ \- pregunto Harry todavía sonriendo. Asentí con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 _-Saliendo de aquí, a la izquierda._ \- respondí volviendo a la pantalla. Había una lista corta de trabajadores que necesitarían esto, pero aun así las seis personas me miraban desde la foto obligatoria en su curriculum como pidiéndome algo que no podía darles. Negue con la cabeza, empezando a enviar emails a todos los secretarios para que empezaran el papeleo. 

Tardaríamos unos días, pero valdría la pena.

Un golpe me hizo alejar la vista de la pantalla con un ceño fruncido. 

Un grito me hizo saltar de la silla. 

Maldita sea no tendría que haber dejado a Harry ir solo a ningún sitio con los ánimos como estaban. 

Sali al pasillo mirando hacia la izquierda directamente pero no vi nada. Corrí hacia el baño y cerré los ojos suspirando a la imagen que me encontré dentro.

Harry estaba mas cerca de la puerta mirando al suelo y con la cara roja. Delante de el estaban dos agentes, una mujer de unos treinta años, rubia y totalmente despeinada al lado de un hombre de seguridad con la camisa abierta y mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Primero pensé que era un poco gracioso, pero luego recordé las imágenes y los papeles que había tenido que firmar y se me paso.

 _\- ¿Creéis que esta es la mejor noche para hacer esto en el mismo sitio donde todavía tenemos que reconocer a dos cadáveres? -_ solté enfadado. Harry levanto la vista mirándome con una advertencia que ignore.

 _-Lo...lo siento mucho, señor. Estábamos cerca y cuando pensábamos que íbamos a morir, solo sentimos que..._ \- paro mordiéndose el labio. Vi que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sentí que me desinflaba, bajando los hombros. Solo me faltaba culpar a otras personas por llevar la situación lo mejor que podían.

 _-Esta..._ \- respire hondo otra vez. - _Esta bien, agentes. Pueden irse a casa._ \- le hice una señal a Harry para que saliera.

 _-Somos de la planta 1, señor, todavía no podemos abandonar el edificio._ \- hablo por primera vez el.

 _-Solo dadme vuestras identificaciones y no os alejéis del teléfono por si os necesitamos. No tengo que decir que no salgáis del país ¿verdad?_ \- los dos negaron con la cabeza con fuerza. - _Bien, no os preocupéis por esto._ \- hice un movimiento con la mano. - _Es una forma completamente natural de llevar el exceso de adrenalina._ \- sentí la mano de Harry tirar de mí. Reconociendo la señal de que debía irme, me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Entramos y nada más cerrar la puerta Harry se rio por lo bajo. Yo negué con la cabeza, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

 _-Joder, ¿hay algo que no vaya a pasar esta noche?_ \- solté riéndome también.

 _-Bueno, todavía hay tiempo a que bajemos el exceso de adrenalina._ \- me dijo guiñándome un ojo, el muy desgraciado.

Le empuje con fuerza sin ni siquiera hacer que se moviera un centímetro.

 _-Creo que este es el momento que menos libido he tenido en toda mi vida._ \- murmure volviendo a sentarme en la silla frente al ordenador.

 _-Casi la mato del susto, ahora me siento mal._ \- dijo sin perder la sonrisa. - _Cuando entré, hice mis cosas. Ellos entraron detrás, cuando me di cuenta que los ruidos que oía, no tenia nada que ver con alguien haciendo sus necesidades, no se me ocurrió mejor idea que abrir la puerta de golpe. El la dejo caer y durante un segundo pensé que se había golpeado la cabeza._ \- me mordí el labio para no reírme porque no era gracioso, me dije a mi mismo. - _Me acorde de aquella vez en Nueva Esperanza, cuando casi le arranco la cabeza a Richard y Louis luego me llevo lejos, a nuestra habitación. Fue la ultima vez que nos acostamos antes de que todo esto pasara. Bueno fue la última vez que nos acostamos, a secas._ \- miro a la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

Alce las cejas al darme cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo obsceno que había pasado. No parecía que el destino nos diera tregua. Desde que tenia memoria y Harry estaba en nuestras vidas, todo había sido un caos.

 _-Habrá tiempo para todo lo que estés pensando, te lo prometo. Pronto todo esto habrá acabado y colgare mi arma hasta nuevo aviso._ \- le mire viendo la sorpresa en su cara.

 _\- ¿No quieres seguir con esto?_ \- me pregunto.

 _-Sinceramente, no. Esto estaba bien mientras no estabas, una distracción, una forma de ayudar a gente mientras te buscaba. Pero es también un desafío para gente como Erik, como Illustre. No tengo fuerzas para levantarme temprano todos los días y venir aquí mientras mi manada esta en casa. No necesitamos el dinero, ni si quiera tengo un sueldo. Solo con el patrimonio de Zayn y lo que Niall heredo de sus padres nuestros nietos no tendrán que trabajar. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante y solo quiero pasarlas haciendo cosas que harían a un conservador llorar con mi manada._ \- él se rio asintiendo.

 _-Yo también estoy cansado de luchar._ \- susurro. - _Creo que he tenido suficientes muerte mis siguientes diez vidas._ \- estire el brazo para cogerle la mano y apretarla.

El me devolvió la mirada y asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decirle sin tener que hacerlo.

Volvía a la pantalla viendo que varios secretarios ya me habían respondido. Seguí enviando información de como quería que se hiciera hasta que me sonó el teléfono, mas de cuarenta y cinco minutos después. Hary había seguido con las fotos, que según podía ver eran muchas.

Vi en el reconocimiento de llamadas que era el jefe de seguridad de la primera planta. Descolgué sin decir nada y el empezó a hablar sin perder el tiempo.

 _-Buenas noches, señor. Hemos acabado de buscar pruebas en las personas que estaban aquí en el momento de la explosión. Solo hemos encontrado dos incongruencias, por lo demás, el equipo informático esta limpio, ¿los mando a casa?_ – preguntó.

 _-Si, por favor. Diles que no hace falta que vengan mañana también._ \- escuche que hablaba con un grupo de gente.

 _-Hecho, señor. Les envío a las dos personas que podrían tener algo que decir al respecto a la sala de conferencias de la planta tres. Es posible que quiera ir..._ \- se paró aclarándose la garganta. - _solo. -_ acaba en tono incierto.

\- _¿Cómo que ir solo? ¿No tienes a agentes vigilándolos? Si tiene algo que ver con la explosión podrían ser peligrosos._ \- me paro en mitad de la frase. 

_-No ir con el señor Styles, quería decir, señor._ -abrí la boca para decir algo de lo que seguramente me arrepentiría, pero una señal de Harry y su mano contra la mía me pararon. Respire hondo recordándome porque estaba haciendo esto.

 _\- ¿Y por qué haría tal cosa? -_ pregunte en tono firme.

 _-Señor, no quiero que me malinterprete, yo estoy de su parte. Entiendo lo que paso y no culpo al señor Styles, pero al parecer esta gente si lo hace._ \- acabo hablando lentamente para que lo entendiera bien.

Asentí con la cabeza, una idea empezó a formarse en mi cabeza. Quizás me equivocaba, pero la idea de que estas personas estuviera ayudando a Erik como venganza parecía lógico.

Me recosté de la silla sintiendo que la rabia volvía. No podía ir a hablar con esa gente si mis sospechas eran ciertas.

 _-Esta bien, envíalos con seguridad y puede irse a casa también. Queda bajo su juicio venir mañana o no. Como es de servicios mínimos por favor, avise a su suplente con suficiente tiempo._ \- dije apretando el puño, controlando las ganas que tenia de pegarle a algo. 

_-Si, señor. Hasta mañana. -_ dijo esto último un poco más alto y firme. Asentí colgando.

 _-Tenemos que ir a la tercera planta de nuevo._ \- murmure cerrando el portátil con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

 _-Liam._ \- me dijo Harry cogiéndome del brazo antes de que saliera. - _Tienes que relajarte antes de hablar con nadie._

- _No puedo. Y no quiero. Si lo he entendido bien, esa gente a ayudado a Erik para explotar la celdas como venganza, Harry, personas han muerto por una estúpida venganza y ni si quiera han matado a los culpables de verdad._ \- solté más enfadado de lo que podía controlar.

El me miro con una mirada herida y una mueca de dolor.

 _-Lo sé. -_ dijo con la voz ronca.

Di un paso atrás dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho.

 _-No es ni remotamente parecido._ \- solté negando con la cabeza.

 _-Es igual Liam, solo que tu esta vez estas del lado de la bala y el de la pistola._ \- me miro negando con la cabeza. - _Se lo que sienten, se porque lo han hecho y no hay nada que puedan hacer que no haya pensado o hecho yo._

 _-Tienen que ser castigados por esto, han matado a gente inocente._ \- dije enfadado.

 _-Entonces yo aceptare el mismo castigo._ \- dijo separándose de mí.

 _-No seas ridículo. -_ casi me reí, pero no pude al darme cuenta que tenía razón. Di unos cuantos pasos alejándome también. - _Maldita sea._ \- dije enfadado abriendo y cerrando las manos. - _Esta bien ¿vale? Esta bien, irán a al mismo plan de vacaciones que el resto. Irán al psicólogo, pero no volverán aquí después. No puedes decirme que es una buena idea tener personas que son capaces de explotar una bomba en un lugar lleno de inocentes en nómina, ni tu serias capaz de hacer eso. Es mas se que no lo hiciste nunca._ \- seguí enfadado.

- _No, nunca llegue tan lejos. Y me parece bien. Tu idea y la idea de quedarme aquí hasta que termines de hablar con ellos._ \- dijo acercándose a la mesa.

- _Si tienen la valentía como para matar a inocentes, tendrán la valentía para enfrentarse a ti y escuchar de tu propia boca que no eres el culpable de sus muerte._ \- dije con rabia.

- _Ni si quiera sabes si es así, pude haber matado a alguien que conocieran._ \- puso una mueca a sus propias palabras

- _Si, si lo sé. Cuando descubrí quienes erais, busqué todos los casos y nunca mataste a uno de los nuestros. Algunos del grupo si, pero tu no. Jamás. Y tengo pruebas que les enseñe sobre ello, pero no han tenido el cerebro de escucharme._ \- la rabia volvió.

 _-Lo hicieron, no me han hecho daño a mí._ \- respondió cerrando los ojos y recostándose de la mesa. - _Solo a la gente que si les hizo daño._ \- me di cuenta que tenía razón y me sentí peor si se podía. 

No podía culparles, sin culpar a Harry, lo entendía. Habían hecho lo mismo. Aunque me doliera, aunque se sintiera injusto.

- _Ahora entiendes porque jamás podre perdonarme por lo que hice._ \- susurro como leyendo mis pensamientos.

Quería decirle que eso era una tontería, que había hecho lo que hizo por amor, por el dolor de perder a su persona en el mundo, pero sabia que solo lo diría porque era él. Y la prueba estaba justo debajo de mí, a unos metros. Porque estaba preparado para castigar a esas persona por lo mismo que le pedía a Harry perdonarse a el mismo.

Aparte esos pensamientos sabiendo que ahora no podía enfrentarme a ellos.

 _-Acabemos con esto._ \- susurre girándome hacia la puerta. Harry salió a mi lado sin decir nada más. Bajamos en silencio y nadie se me acerco, como sintiendo la energía que desprendía. Llegamos a la sala de conferencia y vi a más de diez agentes repartidos entre la entrada y su interior. Respire varias veces antes de entrar. 

En su interior, estaban sentadas en la mesa dos mujeres, una de pelo negro y ojos verdes que me miraba con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas y la otra con el pelo marrón y los ojos del mismo color. Se tensó, pero no alzo la mirada. Sentí que la rabia se remplazaba por una pena tan profunda que tuve que tragar el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta.

Estas personas no parecían asesinas. Parecían fantasmas. 

Me senté respirando de nuevo para calmarme. Tarde en hacerlo, pero reconocí a la mujer de los ojos verdes. Era una secretaria, una omega que a veces entraba a darme algunos mensajes y se veía realmente desgraciada por hacerlo. Una marca todavía nueva descansaba en su cuello, una marca que se estaba deshaciendo en gris como una prueba palpable de su perdida. 

Como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella un segundo después se puso a balbucear entre sollozos cosas que no podía entender. La pare con la mano, sabiendo que si seguía así no podría hablar.

 _-Por favor, no es necesario._ \- le susurre. Harry se sentó a mi lado y me di cuenta que la otra mujer había alzado la mirada y clavaba sus ojos en el con rabia. - _Se lo que habéis hecho, pero no seréis castigadas por ello._

Atraje sus miradas al segundo y hasta la que parecía enfadada pareció dudar.

 _-Entiendo los motivos por los que habéis hecho esto. Y por ello seréis despedidas inmediatamente, pero en un juicio justo no seríais mas que encerradas en un psiquiátrico. Yo hare algo parecido, si no queréis acabar en una cárcel y no precisamente en una normal, iréis al psicólogo todos los días de los siguientes dos años._ \- dije esto con más fuerza. - _Os mudareis fuera del país y si tenéis familia aquí le diréis que queréis aires nuevos. Elegiré el país donde iréis y no hay discusión en eso. Cuando pasen estos dos años, no tendréis mas contacto ni conmigo ni con esta empresa, ni con nadie que forme parte de ella. ¿Está claro? -_ las dos asintieron. _\- Y entiendo que tu por lo menos te sientes culpable por matar a tres de tus compañeros, pero tu pareces decidida a probar mi paciencia así que te hablo a ti directamente. -_ mire a la de los ojos marrones que no había vuelto a apartar su mirada de mí. - _La persona que esta sentada a mi lado ha cometido errores e hizo daño a la gente equivocada, pero nunca y sabes perfectamente que digo la verdad, hizo daño a nadie de esta empresa. Nunca._ \- dije con más fuerza. - _Así que si quieres alguien a quien culpar y dirigir toda tu rabia puedes empezar por las pocas personas que quedan de Illustre, porque sino desistes en tu plan de venganza sin sentido ni razones, te juro por dios que iré a por ti personalmente. -_ sentí la mano de Harry en mi pierna. Me di cuenta que esta también había empezado a llorar y me obligué a relajarme. - F _irmareis un contrato donde viene explicado lo que he dicho, si no lo hacéis os tratare como criminales, haremos un juicio y acabareis encerradas en una institución mental._ \- asintieron de nuevo.

Me puse de pie mirándola unos segundos mas hasta que quedo claro que estábamos todos en la misma página.

Di instrucciones para que durmieran en las celdas de esa planta esta noche y me fui con Harry atrás. 

Primera cosa que tachar de la lista de lo que se debía hacer en otro día en la oficina.

**POV Louis**

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente de nuevo y casi al segundo se pudo escuchar el sonido característico de que se había dormido. No era un ronquido, como tal, pero si una respiración fuerte y constante. Me puse de pie con una sonrisa y dejé la taza con los restos de la especie de ensalada de fruta que nos había dejado Zayn. Hacer comer a Niall en un día normal no era ni remotamente necesario, pero en celo era otra historia. Casi tenía que coaccionarlo.

Me reí buscando algo que comer para mí. Este día estaba siendo todo un descubrimiento personal. Intente no hacerlo, pero en algunos momentos como este me permitía ser un poco mierda y comparar esta experiencia con otras. Como los celos que pasaban con Brendon o con otros omegas en el ejército. Y si eran divertidos, por ponerle un adjetivo, pero ahora me daba cuenta que era una parte necesidad y dos de miedo por que viniera un alfa o peor que fuéramos a buscar a alguno en mitad de la fiebre del celo. 

Esto era tan sumamente diferente. Niall era, por usar una palabra, locura. Perdía la vergüenza e incluso un poco la lógica. Todavía sentía en mis hombros la marca de uñas que me había dejado. Podía cerrar los ojos y verlo montarme completamente desatado, con los ojos brillantes y la boca abierta, parecía un jodido ángel. Un ángel no muy cristiano, pero para entendernos.

Elegí arroz con lo que parecía salsa de algo y la metí al microondas. Niall se movió con el sonido, pero no se despertó. Me senté en el sofá esperando sin mucho que hacer. Intenté por décima vez esa noche conectarme con Harry y recibí lo mismo. La nada. Al principio me había entrado el pánico, pensado que le había pasado algo, pero él había vuelto y me había mandado imágenes de la llamada con Héctor. Del problema en la sede y me había dicho que solo quería que estuviera más aquí que allí. Y lo entendía, si de repente se ponía nervioso o se enfadaba iba a recibir una imagen desagradable. Eso no ayudaría en nada a la situación que tenía con Niall.

 _-Estás pensando mucho._ \- salte al sentir las manos de Niall en mis hombros. No le había oído levantarse perdido en mis pensamientos. - _¿Que te tiene tan concentrado?_ \- pregunto contra mi cuello.

 _-Cierto omega. Un poco mandón cuando me monta como un caballo._ \- solté una carcajada cuando me miro sorprendido.

 _-No soy...no hice eso._ \- dijo dando la vuelta al sofá para subirse encima de mí. Alce una ceja señalando la escena sin decir nada. - _Bueno, que quiera estar encima de ti no significa que este descontrolado o algo así. -_

 _-Me gustas descontrolado._ \- susurre contra su mejilla.

 _-Entonces estoy muy descontrolado. -_ respondió pasando los brazos por mi cuello. Respiro contra mi piel y gimió. - _Hueles tan bien. Tan horriblemente bien, a mi omega le encantas de una forma que ni se entender._ \- susurro y me di cuenta que seguía ligeramente dormido. Pase una mano por su pelo y su espalda, relajándolo para que volviera a dormir. Pero hizo todo lo contrario por lo que podía sentir contra mi cadera. - _Por dios parezco un adolescente que acaba de descubrir el sexo._ \- se quejó enderezándose. - _¿Te molestaría si...?_ \- empezó.

- _Si, me molesta un poco el sexo desenfrenado. Sobre todo, si no me atas, es una falta de respeto por tu parte._ \- bromee dándole un golpe en la cadera para que se levantara y volver a la cama.

 _\- ¿Me dejarías?_ \- le miré sorprendido de que todavía preguntara si quería tener sexo con el cuando me di cuenta que no hablaba de eso. Sus ojos brillaban y había cierta expresión de anhelo que me dejo francamente sorprendido.

 _\- ¿Quieres atarme?_ \- jadee sin poder esconder esta vez mi más profunda sorpresa.

 _-No...quiero decir, claro que no_. - se rio nervioso poniéndose de pie sin mirarme.

 _-Si que quieres, pedazo de mentiroso. Dios, ven aquí._ \- tire de él. Estaba casi corriendo hacia la cama. - _Todos tenemos nuestros kink Niall no es algo de que avergonzarse._

 _-Es ridículo, un omega atando a alguien_. - puso los ojos en blanco.

 _-No es un omega atando a alguien_. - dije la última palabra con desdén. - _Eres tú, atándome a mí._ \- hice que me mirara cogiendo su cara entre las manos. - _Ahora solo tenemos que buscar en esta habitación algo que pueda funcionar._ \- el me miro de nuevo con esa expresión de sorpresa mezclado con excitación.

 _\- ¿En serio? -_ susurro como si fuera una broma, como esperando que en cualquier momento me riera de él.

 _-Si, Niall, quiero que me ates a esa cama y hagas conmigo lo que quieras._ \- dije serio mirándolo a los ojos.

 _-Joder._ \- respondió pegándose a mí y besándome con fuerza. Le respondí casi a punto de reírme. _\- Podemos usar las sabanas._ \- le mire alzando una ceja. - _Puede que lo haya pensado un poco. -_ se encogió de hombros sonrojándose.

Negue con la cabeza sonriendo, alguien que quería atarme para tener sexo desenfrenado se sonrojaba por un pensamiento.

Le bese sin perder el ritmo, llevándonos hacia la cama. Cuando mis piernas tocaron el colchón, me separe y le mira sonriendo. Me deje caer en la cama y me arrastre sin despegarme de sus ojos. Llegué hasta la pared y subí las manos a mis lados. Quede sentado con las piernas abiertas y los brazos en cruz sobre el soporte de la cama.

Al siguiente segundo se lanzo hacia delante con la sabana hecha una especie de cuerda retorcida. Me mordí el labio cuando paso la sabana por los tubos del soporte y por mi mano, apretó con fuerza, pero al ser tan grueso casi no se sintió. Además, al ver cómo me ataba pude notar que no sería muy difícil escaparme, cruzando el codo y tirando de la mano hacia abajo. Uso la misma sabana para atar la otra mano pasándola por detrás de mi cabeza. Al acabar me miro con las pupilas dilatadas.

 _-Creo que mi omega puede ser un poco zorrón._ \- soltó de repente. Me ahogue con la saliva riéndome echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el me siguió segundos después. 

_-Si, me quedo claro hace dos horas cuando me ordenaste que fuera más rápido o me ibas a matar._ \- se sonrojo con fuerza, pero se sentó delante de mí, en el hueco que había entre mis piernas.

 _-No me acuerdo de mucho, así que pido perdón en nombre de mi omega zorrón. -_ sonrió mordiéndose el labio. Casi parecía no saber por donde empezar. Cerré un poco las piernas hasta tocarlas con sus muslos donde se apoyaba sentado en sus pies. Me miro y su expresión cambio como sabiendo que iba a hacer algo malo, pero no del todo. Se agacho, todavía con las piernas dobladas y antes de preguntarle, se metió toda mi erección en la boca. 

Abrí la boca con un jadeo, tirando de la sabana sin darme cuenta. Poco a poco fue mas y mas profundo mientras apoyaba las manos debajo de el y estiraba las piernas hasta quedar totalmente acostado sobre su pecho. Sin soltar mi erección. Me mordí el labio cuando llego más profundo, podía sentir el final de su garganta, el muy desgraciado sabia como hacerlo, tenía experiencia de eso no había duda. Trago haciéndome temblar y gemir mas alto de lo que recordaba haber hecho en toda la noche.

 _-Ni..._ -jadee en voz alta. - _Vamos, vamos será mejor que..._ \- se me olvido que iba a decir cuando su lengua empezó a moverse ¿como mierdas hacia eso? Mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás y mi espalda se arqueo tirando de la sabana y el soporte. Mis caderas se alzaron, pero él ni si quiera se inmuto, porque ya todo mi miembro estaba profundo en su boca. - _No...no voy a aguantar mucho...-_ dije no se como porque estaba tragando de nuevo y moviendo la lengua a la vez. Una presión empezó en la base de mi columna y grite tirando de la sabana con más fuerza de la que quería. Se alejo solo un poco y con una de sus manos apretó la base de mi erección con fuerza, casi hasta el dolor. El orgasmo pareció retroceder hasta ser soportable, haciéndome soltar un quejido profundo y grave.

 _-Voy a montarte otra vez. -_ soltó haciéndome abrir los ojos sin recordar cuando los había cerrado, estaba otra vez sentado en sus piernas y me miraba con los ojos húmedos y los labios hinchados. Su voz era grave y hermosa haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos otra vez, asentí no confiando mucho en mi voz. 

Cerré las piernas y moví las caderas hacia delante hasta que él se sentó cómodamente. Poso sus manos en mi pecho y como antes no me dejo pensar. Metió mi erección dentro de él y se sentó de una sola vez. Vi estrellas detrás de mis parpados y balbuceé.

 _-Te sientes...tan bien._ \- susurro más para sí que para mí. - _Podría hacer esto todo el día_. - siguió hablando con los ojos cerrado. Me podría haber reído si no hubiera empezado a saltar, haciendo que me ahogara con mi propio gemido. Era sorprendentemente bueno en eso. Sus caderas rodaron en círculos, cambiando el ángulo y la fuerza a su placer. A veces gemía, cuando daba contra su próstata, otras veces solo se balanceaba atrás y adelante, apretando cuando quería. Haciéndome soltar pequeños gritos. 

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y no quedaba casi nada de su azul cielo normal, todo era negro. Me sonrió antes de mover sus piernas y sabía que venía, ya lo había hecho antes. Sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho con mas fuerza y empezó a saltar. Desatado, como decía. Buscando su placer y nada más, buscando donde daba mejor. Deje caer la cabeza dando contra la sabana y apretando las manos. Se sentía increíble, apretado, resbaladizo, perfecto.

 _-Ni...Niall_. - balbucee unos segundos antes que un orgasmo me atravesara sin si quiera sentirlo venir. Me hizo temblar y sentir las sabanas contra mis muñecas. Se extendió tanto que empecé a marearme, Niall no había dejado ni un segundo de subir y bajar. Sus gemidos eran agudos y desenfrenados. Se veía libre, disfrutando de su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por sus pezones, por su erección de vez en cuando. Me di cuenta con cierto temor que mi erección no había desaparecido. Tuve que desviarme un poco del placer, yo no estaba en celo, era imposible que mantuviera un erección a través de un orgasmo. 

Pero eso era lo que estaba pasando. Mi erección no bajo en lo más mínimo y Niall siguió sin parar. Me miro suplicante uno segundos pero mi cerebro no podía ponerse al día, quería algo, lo podía decir por su mirada y sus súplicas, pero mi cerebro estaba mezclado.

Se dejo caer con firmeza y apretó tan fuerte sus paredes internas que pensé que me iba a morir ahí mismo de placer. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia la izquierda y casi metió su cuello en mi boca. La abrí y sin pensar mordí de nuevo. Esta vez pude saborear la sangre y me aparte con un sentimiento que tendría que repasar cuando pudiera pensar de nuevo, porque estaba teniendo otro orgasmo en menos de cinco minutos.

Me temblaron los brazos y mi barriga se apretó con fuerza. Mis ojos se cerraron casi al mismo momento en el que el orgasmo bajo de intensidad, dejándome suelto y mareado. No creía que pudiera moverme en el futuro próximo, y Niall parecía igual. Su cuerpo cayo sobre el mío, respirando con dificultad. Quería hablar, preguntarle si estaba bien, podía ver la sangre salir sin mucha fuerza de su cuello. Eran dientes humanos al final y lo había mordido sin rasgar la piel, no sería mortal, pero tendría que desinfectarla y pensar en porque mierdas mi omega había sentido la necesidad casi incontrolable de morderlo. La oscuridad me trago y mi cabeza siguió pensando en que debía recordarme buscar información cuando todo esto acabara.

**POV Zayn**

_-No te asustes, ¿pero qué mierdas está pasando?_ \- abrí los ojos poniendo todo tipo de muecas, los ojos me picaban y había un dolor suave de cabeza que sabía a ciencia cierta que en un par de horas me estaría matando.

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ \- dije en tono ronco alejando un poco la cara de Louis para poder sentarme en la cama. - ¿Estáis bien?

 _\- ¿Por qué hay unos hombres desarmando nuestra cocina, Zayn? -_ dijo en tono mas agudo. Eso me hizo despertarme del todo.

 _-Son los artificieros, no te preocupes. Mierda, me he quedado dormido, ¿qué hora es?_ \- pestañee para alejar la sombra que se movía por mis ojos.

 _-Las seis y media. Niall sigue dormido._ \- asentí con la cabeza. - _¿Qué paso anoche?_ \- siguió en tono más calmado.

 _-Vamos a enterarnos al mismo tiempo. -_ respondí estirándome para coger el teléfono de la mesita. Tenía cinco mensajes de Liam, pero ninguna llamada. Eso me tranquilizo, los mensajes eran para mantenerme al día, las llamadas eran por si algo iba mal. - V _eamos, el primer mensaje fue..._ -pare viendo las horas para leerlo en orden. - _Este mismo. Liam me dijo que me contaría lo que pasaba por mensajes._ \- explique abriéndolo. Louis asintió y se acomodó delante de mí en la cama. Empecé a leer. - _Hola, amor, te cuento. Acabamos de llegar y he ido directamente a la enfermería. Los heridos son cuatro. Dos agentes y dos prisioneros. El resto por desgracia han muerto. Hemos hablado con una de las supervivientes, Carolina se llama y nos cuenta que la explosión vino de la silla de ruedas de Erik, el jefe del grupo. Que según me cuenta tenia C4 en las ruedas para poder hacer daño si algún día lo capturaba Illustre. La explosión es demasiado pequeña así que estamos buscando más bombas. Por ahora no sabemos más._

- _Según lo que pude ver de ese Erik en los recuerdos de Harry, era un poco irascible, pero ¿tanto como para matar a su equipo? Hay algo que no me cuadra._ \- susurro Louis. Asentí encogiéndome de hombros.

- _Quien sabe que es capaz de hacer alguien resentido._ \- abrí el segundo mensaje. - _Hola, amor. Tenemos nueva información sobre la bomba. Al parecer si utilizo todo el C4, pero cometió un error al armar la bomba por lo que no exploto. Hemos asegurado la zona y tenemos a todos los que estaban en la sala bajo custodia. El equipo de emergencias esta haciendo un trabajo increíble. Nos quedan pocas incógnitas, luego empezaremos a poner esto de pie otra vez. Estamos bien, por cierto. Todavía no hemos ido a la morgue y se que esa va a ser la parte más difícil así que la dejo para el final. El equipo que os mande para protegeros está en alerta máxima porque después de hablar con Carolina hay una posibilidad de que Erik tuviera un cómplice fuera. Todavía no es seguro así que no hace falta ponerse nerviosos. ¿Qué tal están Louis y Niall?_

 _\- ¿Cómo vamos a estar? Si ni si quiera hemos salido de la cama._ \- respondió Louis con una sonrisa.

 _-Creo que están en su elemento, Liam siempre se crece cuando tiene que llevar el mando. Es realmente bueno organizando a miles de personas, no sé cómo lo hace._ \- abrí el penúltimo mensaje. - _Hola, amores_. - pare riéndome. - s _e acordó de que seguramente os enseñe estos mensajes._ \- Louis sonrió asintiendo. - _No ha habido ningún cambio importante. Los especialistas ya han probado que la explosión no daño la estructura del edificio. La nube vuelve estar operativa, hemos mandado mensajes a los agentes en el campo para que sepan que estamos bien y que pueden retirarse si así lo desean. Los heridos se recuperan bien y Harry lo esta manejando bastante bien. En unas horas estaremos en casa._ \- vi la hora del mensaje, habían pasado cuatro horas desde ese mensaje. - _Bueno este es el último, que me ha llegado hace veinte minutos._ \- Louis asintió mirando a la pared a mi espalda perdido en sus pensamientos.

Abrí el mensaje que era mas corto que los demás.

- _Buenos días, amor, espero que hayas dormido bien. Esto esta hecho, la planta 3 esta completamente operativa y el equipo de emergencia se ha ido. Los del horario de día se han presentado junto a los informáticos que han puesto todo en marcha antes de darme cuenta. Estamos volviendo de la morgue, todavía no sabemos que vamos a hacer con los fallecidos que no tenían ninguna familia, pero el resto vamos a mandarlos a casa. Esta parte es la que mas odio, pero con Harry a mi lado ha sido más fácil que las otras veces. Cuando acabemos, definitivamente nos vamos a casa. Necesitamos dormir, aunque sea un par de horas. Héctor llegara en cualquier momento a coger nuestro relevo. Os quiero._ \- sonreímos al mismo tiempo mirándonos.

 _-Parecemos adolescentes, leyendo mensajes del chico que nos gusta._ \- dijo Louis riéndose.

Me reí bloqueando el teléfono y dejándolo de nuevo en la mesa.

 _-Vamos, tenemos que desayunar y poner esta casa en marcha._ \- se puso de pie a mi lado, pero se dirigió al baño.

 _-Yo personalmente me voy a dar una ducha con agua sacada de un volcán y voy a intentar despertar a Niall para que haga lo mismo._ \- asentí sonriendo.

 _\- ¿Qué tal va su celo?_ \- pregunte desde la puerta.

 _-Es uno de esos omegas que te dejan seco, física y mentalmente. Estaba tan agotado ayer, creo que me quede inconsciente. Casi no me sorprendería que su omega sea el único que pueda con el alfa de Harry. No se cansa ni un poco._ \- se pasó una mano por la cara con una sonrisa sorprendida.

 _\- ¿Tu estas bien?_ \- le pregunte preocupado.

 _\- ¿Yo? Por supuesto que sí, quedarse inconsciente porque otro omega te hace venir tantas veces seguidas no esta ni entre las primera cien cosas malas que me han pasado. -_ me reí negando con la cabeza.

 _-Voy a hablar con los artificieros, por favor no te quedes dormido en la ducha, no quiero que mueras ahogado. -_ una risa fue su única respuesta. 

Pase por la habitación de Niall, que seguía profundamente dormido y baje las escaleras escuchando las voces de los agentes abajo.

 _-Buenos días. -_ dije al entrar. Me respondieron mientras algunos dejaban lo que estaban haciendo para mirarme. - _Esta bien, podéis seguir sin problema. Voy a sacar algo de comer, podéis desayunar aquí si queréis._ \- le sonreí a un omega bastante más alto de lo normal que parecía estar armando de nuevo el fregadero.

 _-Podemos esperar fuera mientras desayuna señor, las ordenes son de no molestar. -_ dijo este.

 _\- ¿Molestar? Estáis buscando una bomba en mi casa, no estáis molestando por el amor de dios. Venga, todos a buscar algo de comer. ¿Desde hace cuánto estáis aquí?_ \- dije mientras abría un gabinete sacando cereales y algunos recipientes de cerámica.

El chico miro a uno de sus compañeros incierto, pero contesto enseguida.

 _-Estamos aquí desde hace dos horas, hemos hecho una revisión completa del salón y estamos acabando con la cocina. Realmente no es necesario que..._ -

 _\- ¿Tengo que ordenaros que os sentéis y comáis un poco de cereal de chocolate? Porque puedo hacerlo, pero me sentiría un poco ridículo._ \- saque la leche de la nevera.

Escuche algunas risas y los cuatro hombres restantes dejaron las herramientas.

 _-Esta bien, señor, podemos tomarnos un descanso para desayunar. -_ sonreí asintiendo.

 _-Y no me llames señor, ya te estas comiendo mis cereales. Soy Zayn._ \- le di la mano sentándome en la silla alta.

 _-Yo soy Isaac, estos son Boyd, Derek, Ethan y Aiden._ \- me señalo al resto que estaban limpiándose las manos y cogiendo diferentes cosas para desayunar. El resto eran todos alfas y me sorprendió un poco que tuvieran un omega en su equipo. No es que me pareciera mal, pero siempre al ver que dejaban a un omega en un puesto de mando, mas que merecido por supuesto, me sorprendía que el mundo de mierda en el que vivíamos era un poco decente en ese aspecto.

 _-Encantado, espero que hayáis podido dormir, yo definitivamente lo hice._ \- sonreí sirviéndome la leche.

 _-Si, somos un equipo de noche, normalmente dormimos de día. El señor Payne nos dijo que, si estabais dormidos que no molestáramos, así que decidimos empezar con la planta de abajo. Por ahora no hay ninguna señal de un posible artefacto. Hemos pasado el escáner por toda la casa, excepto la habitación de la parte oeste como nos explicaron y no hemos recibido ninguna señal. Aun así, según tenemos entendido la persona puede haber puesto el C4 o cualquier acelerante y luego volver para acabarla, así que vamos a revisar más profundamente._ \- me quede mirándole con la boca abierta a mitad del bocado.

 _-Eso esta...eso esta muy bien Isaac, muchas gracias. Definitivamente Liam va a estar muy contento con vuestro rendimiento, podéis esperar un aumento de sueldo._ \- me reí haciendo espacio para que el resto se sentara. Habíamos decidido al final poner diez sillas en el comedor, ahora entendía que había sido una buena idea.

 _-Aunque si puedo opinar, no creo que encontremos nada, esta casa es un fuerte. Para pasar del camino de entrada hemos tenido que pasar cuatro controles y al llegar nos encontramos con el equipo rojo. Si alguien ha entrado aquí y ha puesto algún artefacto, deberíais contratarle._ \- hablo Ethan por primera vez con una sonrisa que estaba seguro había conseguido muchos omegas. Al fijarme mejor, me di cuenta que el alfa que estaba sentado a su lado con la cabeza baja, era su gemelo.

 _-Si, Liam se toma la seguridad muy en serio._ \- respondí sonriendo también.

 _-Y con razón, señor, lo que habéis pasado estos últimos años es mejor que una película. Habéis conseguido acabar con uno de los demonios que mandan del infierno vosotros solos. -_ asentí viendo la cruz que descansaba en su pecho y un tatuaje que sobresalía de su brazo con lo que socialmente estaba aceptado como la cara de Jesucristo. 

_\- ¿Hola?_ \- Louis llego con el pelo húmedo y ropa de calle.

 _-Hola, cariño, te he puesto tu cereales favoritos._ \- dije con una sonrisa señalando el sitio a mi lado. Él sonrió todavía incierto, pero entro y se sentó.

 _-Buenos días._ \- dijo un poco más divertido. - _¿No estamos pensando agregar a más gente no? -_ me susurro acercándose.

Tosí con fuerza al sentir un cereal irse por el lugar inadecuado. Me reí aun tosiendo cuando vi que los demás se sonrojaban y Isaac se mordía el labio para no reírse. Solo a Louis se le ocurriría soltar algo así frente a unos desconocidos.

 _-No, no era la idea. Son los artificieros._ \- respondí también en voz baja, aun sabiendo que todos me podían oír perfectamente.

 _-Encantado._ \- dijo como si nada empezando a comer. Negue con la cabeza y disfrute un poco del silencio incómodo. 

Sabía que, aunque sus ideas fueran a favor o en contra de las manadas no dirían nada por miedo de perder el trabajo. Aun así, se podía ver claramente quienes estaban mas a favor que en contra. Isaac miro a Louis varias veces como si fuera a preguntar algo, pero siempre paraba, acabo por no decir nada y seguir comiendo. Los otros dos alfas, el cristiano y su gemelo tenían esa expresión en los labios como cuando estas frenándote para no decir nada desagradable. Y el otro alfa estaba con la mirada perdida, claramente pensando en otra cosa y disfrutando de sus tostadas con mermelada. Me recordó un poco a mi hermana, siempre ajena a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. 

Acabe la ultima cucharada de cereal viendo que Louis también había acabado y estaba poniendo una cantidad ingente de mermelada en una tostada. Fruncí el ceño, pensé que había dejado suficiente comida en su habitación, pero igual el apetito de Niall era mas grande de lo que pensaba.

 _-Bueno, ya que estamos todos comidos y despiertos, quería organizar el día. Para empezar, voy a subir para llamar a Liam y saber cuanto le queda para volver. Cuando acabéis con esta planta, me avisáis. Si queréis revisar el piso de arriba solo podéis hacerlo cuando este yo. La habitación oeste sigue estando completamente prohibida y si os veo a alguno de vosotros tres cerca, estaréis directamente despedidos._ \- asintieron sin decir nada. - _Si necesitáis cualquier ayuda solo avisadme._

 _-Muchas gracias por el desayuno, señor. Acabaremos antes de que se dé cuenta. -_ Dijo Ethan poniéndose de pie y dándome la mano. Asintió hacia Louis y recogió la mesa sin decir nada más. Louis se despidió del resto después de hacerse otra tostada que se llevo escaleras arriba conmigo a su espalda.

 _-Louis estas comiendo como una embarazada, ¿no os deje suficiente comida arriba? -_ pregunte todavía extrañado cuando llegamos arriba.

 _-Que gracioso, como si la bestia rubia que está ahí dentro me dejara comer. Solo tengo tiempo de obligarle a que coma el y luego todo es un torbellino de piernas y pecas. -_ pestañee intentando alejar esas imágenes de mi cabeza.

 _-Si, que horror._ \- dije irónico. El soltó una carcajada.

 _-Peor experiencia de mi vida. -_ se acabó la tostada de un mordisco y me dio un beso en la mejilla dejándome la piel llena de mermelada. - _Nos vemos en un rato, voy a obligar a la bestia a darse una ducha antes de que suban los chicos._ \- dijo todavía con la boca llena. Le mire sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Se metió en la habitación hablando con Niall como si estuviera despierto. - _Bueno bella durmiente, es hora de quitar ese olor a muerto, que me estás haciendo llorar los ojos._ \- cerró la puerta haciéndome reír más.

Vi que el móvil parpadeaba en la mesita de noche avisándome que tenia un mensaje nuevo. Recogí algunas prendas de la noche anterior del suelo, metiéndolas en la cesta. Hice la cama antes de coger el móvil y sentarme en el sofá al lado de la ventana.

"Hola, amor, solo quería avisarte que estaremos de vuelta en una hora. Estamos agotados. Héctor acaba de llegar y después de que le grite un poco por ser un mentiroso podremos volver. Además, tenemos algunas cosas interesantes que nos ha contado Harry sobre Illustre que podremos utilizar para ayudar a algunas personas. La sensación de haberle fallado a mis agentes no se ha ido, pero me siento con un poco mas de positivismo del que tenia ayer. No se si es la presencia de Harry o saber que los cinco estamos a salvo, pero ahora el trabajo solo se ve como algo secundario. No puedo esperar para dormir diez horas. Te quiero."

Sonreí al teléfono y le mandé uno de vuelta diciendo que le esperábamos. Termine de arreglar el cuarto sin perder la sonrisa. 

**POV Louis**

_-Es hora de levantarse. -_ susurre dejando un beso suave en sus labios. - _Venga, el príncipe ya te ha dado un beso de amor verdadero, arriba._ -me reí de mi propio chiste viendo como empezaba a poner muecas.

 _-No. -_ gimió intentando meter la cabeza en la almohada.

 _-Tenemos mucho que hacer, pastelito._ \- me reí de nuevo

 _\- ¿Estas drogado?_ \- murmuro en tono enfadado.

 _-De amor._ \- respondí recostándome en su pecho.

El abrió los ojos y me miro más extrañado. Todavía tenia los ojos rojos y la sabana marcada en el brazo.

 _\- ¿Te he dado algún golpe en la cabeza sin darme cuenta?_ \- balbuceo bostezando.

 _\- ¿Me pega tan poco el novio enamorado y empalagoso?_ \- dije sonriendo.

 _-Si, muy poco, no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más._ \- cerro de nuevo los ojos y se recostó para volver a la posición de antes.

 _-Sabes que no voy a dejarte dormir de nuevo ¿verdad?_ \- dije en voz baja contra la piel justo encima de sus costillas.

 _-Solo hasta que amanezca._ \- se quejó.

 _-Las persianas están bajadas, cariño, amaneció hace horas. -_ me reí a su nueva queja más aguda. - Vamos, tienes que darte una ducha bien calentita, cambiarte la venda, comer algo y decirle a Zayn que estas perfectamente bien antes de que tu celo vuelva a secuestrar tu pensamiento lógico.

 _\- ¿Qué le pasa a Zayn?_ \- esta vez volvió a abrir los ojos.

 _-Que es un alfa, por ejemplo, una cosa es que su parte racional este de acuerdo, pero eso no quita que seas un omega en celo. Querrá saber que estas bien por ti. -_ me encogí de hombros y el asintió.

 _-Sobre anoche..._ -empezó con un expresión que no reconocí. - _Creo que me pase un poco._ \- termino sin mirarme.

Solté una carcajada.

 _-Niall, mi amor, mi vida, razón de mi existir, ¿puedes mirarme un segundo? -_ él sonrió un poco y me miro. - _Lo de anoche fue increíble, apoteósico, maravilloso y lo repetiría mil veces ¿me entiendes?_ \- el abrió un poco más los ojos. - _Eres una jodida bestia en la cama y eso es absolutamente perfecto._

Esta vez se rio.

 _-Los omegas no tenemos que ser bestias en la cama ¿no?_ \- dijo todavía con una sonrisa.

 _-Olvida esa mierda, quiero que seas el Niall de anoche todas las veces. Y dios estoy tan seguro que vas a matar a Harry. No puedo espera a que uno de vuestros celos se sincronice, vamos a necesitar un bunker._ \- me reí a su cara sorprendida.

 _\- ¿De verdad soy tan...?_ -empezó incierto.

 _-Cariño, me ataste a la jodida cama._ \- se enderezo de golpe.

 _-Me acuerdo, oh dios mío Louis, te pregunte antes ¿verdad?_ \- me miro ligeramente asustado.

 _-Por supuesto que sí, hasta hablamos sobre ello. -_ respondí acomodándome en su regazo.

 _-Todo es confuso, me acuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo es como un sueño._ \- frunció el ceño poniendo sus manos en mis muslos. - _Y al parecer te gusta lo de marcar ¿no?_

Se toco el cuello y me miro con una ceja alzada. 

- _En realidad el que me suplico fuiste tú. Pero debo decir que lo disfrute mas de lo que esperaba. -_ me miro incierto.

 _-No se porque, pero no es que me gustara._ \- empezó.

 _-Lo necesitabas_. - acabe asintiendo con la cabeza.

 _-Exactamente, era como si no pudiera seguir si no lo hacías, ¿tiene sentido?_ \- pregunto apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

 _-En realidad no, no tiene ningún sentido. Lo tuviera si fuera un alfa, pero siendo un omega no le veo ningún sentido._ \- puse una mueca y subí la cabeza para ver como abría los ojos casi de manera cómica. - _¿Qué?_ \- le pregunte divertido.

 _-Nada._ \- soltó el con la voz más aguda. - _Creo que me vendría muy bien ese baño, ahora que lo dices._ \- le mire extrañado.

 _-Niall, ya te lo dije anoche, eres un mentiroso horrible. Dime, ¿qué pasa?_ \- fruncí el ceño. - S _i es algo que hicimos anoche, no importa lo que digas, no podría enfadarme._ \- le cogí de la mano. - _Fue perfecto._

 _-Para mi también, de verdad, fue increíble, no era nada._ \- Intento soltarse sin mirarme.

- _Niall_. - dije en tono serio. El me miro otra vez con los ojos muy abiertos.

 _-No sé si debería decírtelo, me dijeron que no lo hiciera, por tu corazón, pero está claro que esta mas que bien. No sé qué hacer, por favor no me obligues._ \- le mire entre sorprendido y enfadado.

 _-Nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras, ¿qué te pasa?_ \- me separe.

 _-No, no lo sé, quiero decir, lo sé, no te enfades por favor._ \- le miré y me di cuenta de mi error. Casi me pego a mi mismo. Era un omega en celo, no podía ponerlo en esta situación.

 _-No estoy enfadado._ -cogí su cara entre mis manos. - _No. Estoy. Enfadado._ \- dije separando las palabras con besos. Él se relajó, pero sus ojos parecían inciertos. - _No importa, hablaremos de esto luego. Después de tu celo. Pero no lo estoy olvidando, lo estoy posponiendo._ \- se terminó de relajar y me devolvió el beso.

 _-Mejor, Liam te lo explicara mejor._ \- susurro.

 _\- ¿Explicármelo mejor? ¿Así que tiene que ver conmigo cien por cien?_ \- el abrió los ojos que había cerrado con una suave sonrisa y volvían a tener esa mirada ligeramente asustada. Respire profundo negando con la cabeza. - _Olvídalo, hablaremos después. -_ me dije que había mucho de qué hablar y quizás era algo que tenia que ver con las pastillas o algo así. - _Vamos a por ese baño._ \- el me miro unos segundos más, pero se puso de pie sin decir nada mas.

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir alguien toco la puerta.

 _-Chicos, los artificieros van a revisar esta planta en veinte minutos, será mejor que os metáis ya en el baño._ \- cerré los ojos dándome cuenta de mi error muy tarde.

 _\- ¿¡Los artificieros?!-_ Niall grito mirándome con los ojos desorbitados.


	23. Capitulo 8 - Limbo.

## Capitulo 8 - Limbo.

**Liam POV**

\- _Es imposible saber el lugar exacto. Ha rebotado su IP por más de mil puntos diferentes. Más de quince países. Somos buenos, señor, pero eso es de alguien con muchos recursos. Tardaremos días en saber con precisión de donde viene y seguramente para ese momento, ya se habrá movido._ \- una de las chicas del grupo de tecnología se giró en su silla y me miro con una mueca de disculpa.

Asentí respirando profundo. Le había prometido a Zayn que iría en una hora y si quería llegar debía irme ya. Pero quería dejar todo lo más encauzado posible para Héctor. No volvería mañana y seguramente el día después tampoco. 

Tenía cosas que atender en casa. Después de todo este tiempo, no pensaba desaparecer por el trabajo cuando más me necesitaba mi manada.

\- _Está bien, no perdáis su pista. Se que no sabemos dónde está, pero si sabemos su huella digital. Sabemos dónde estuvo, ahora quiero que descubráis la manera de saber dónde estará._ \- me giré hacia donde Harry seguía sentado en una de las mesas auxiliares. Desde hace una hora estaba ahí, repasando casos y misiones anteriores para separar las que conocía. Así sabríamos cuales eran Illustre, cuales él y cuales esté nuevo enemigo que no sabíamos realmente que quería.

Después de hablar con casi todos los presentes esta noche, incluidas las chicas que habían llevado a cabo la ayuda para Erik, estaba claro que no tenía nada que ver con Illustre. Eran historia. Si, quedarían algunos sueltos, personas con ganas de vengarse. Pero nadie con el poder de hacer esto, con los recursos necesarios. 

El equipo había respondido rápido a la noticia de que Illustre ya no existía, recorriendo nuestra red de agentes en cubierto, haciendo preguntas y recopilando información. Estaba claro que ahora solo quedaban pequeñas células que no eran una amenaza si no se organizaban. Y eso era lo que debíamos impedir a partir de ahora. Pero no yo, esta vez debía ser otro el que hiciera el trabajo sucio.

\- _Podéis dejar lo que estéis haciendo y prestarme atención unos minutos, por favor. -_ dije después de respirar profundo _._ \- ¿Podrías abrir los canales para que me oigan también los demás? - le dije más bajo al agente más cercano que me asintió con ganas y empezó a teclear. Cuando acabo me volvió a mirar con otro asentimiento. - _Buenos días, agentes. Me comunico desde la sala principal, no es ninguna emergencia, solo me gustaría decir algunas palabras. Por favor, dejad lo que estéis haciendo_. - espere un minuto y mire hacia Harry que también había parado y me miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. - _Cómo todos sabréis, esta noche hemos perdido a siete compañeros. Me gustaría compartir un minuto de silencio y que nos tomemos un tiempo en recordarles. Por quienes eran, no por ser un agente caído. Sus nombres eran_ _Craig Carroll, Alberto Wagner, Andrea Burton, Norman Quinn, Michelle Price, Al Curtis, María Paul y Rafael Morales. -_ Pare el tiempo necesario, esperando que el resto de los agentes hicieran lo mismo _._

_\- Todos y cada uno de ellos eran personas con una vida fuera de aquí, una vida que pusieron en pausa para poder ayudar en nuestra guerra. Y luchar a nuestro lado. Nadie los recordara cómo héroes, a parte de nosotros. -_ continué en tono firme.- _Nadie sabrá que hoy murieron intentando hacer este mundo un poco mejor, excepto nosotros. Por ellos os pido que los mantengáis con vosotros. Se que, al pediros luchar a mi lado, os pido un gran sacrificio que puede ascender al máximo cómo ha pasado hoy, pero ahora os pido y con más fuerza que nunca, recordad por qué. Recordad que ahí fuera hay gente que quiere matar, torturar y cambiar a nuestros compañeros, a los omegas que no han cometido ningún delito más que nacer con la naturaleza equivocada para esta sociedad. - paré,_

_\- Debemos luchar cómo podamos para hacer que el futuro de nuestros hijos, hermanos, primos y seres humanos que nos acompañan en este planeta sea mejor. Los que me conocéis, sabréis que he estado aquí desde el principio, construyendo esta edificación, os he entrevistado a todos, uno por uno. He hablado con vuestros familiares, pagado por vuestros medicamentos y dado un hombro en el que apoyaros si lo necesitabais. Pero ahora debo despedirme._ \- algunos hicieron un sonido con la garganta y hasta se pusieron de pie. Alce las manos para calmar el susurro que empezaba a subir de nivel. 

\- _No tiene nada que ver con la explosión de esta noche, ni porque esté enfermo ni herido. Pero debo decir que ahora necesito tiempo, un tiempo que nunca me tomé. Mi familia por fin está reunida de nuevo y necesitamos sanar, curar nuestras heridas. Pasar un luto. Este trabajo ha sido mi vida estos últimos dos años y nunca dejara de ser parte de mí, pero necesito pensar en mi salud mental y en la de mi manada. Os dejo en las mejores manos posibles, podréis contar conmigo para lo que sea y si me necesitáis sabéis muy bien dónde encontrarme. Si alguien necesitara unas vacaciones, que sepa que nadie le juzgaría. Cómo ya me habréis oído decir mil veces, vuestra salud física y mental es más importante que cualquier guerra._ \- pare respirando, tragando un nudo que no sabía que se había formado. _\- No puedo decir que jamás me veréis aquí de nuevo, porque sería mentirme, pero por ahora pondré todo mi esfuerzo en volver a estar otra vez bien._ \- acabe apretando los labios y mirando al suelo.

Empezó lejos, oí en mi auricular derecho el primero golpe y tarde en reconocerlo. Luego más, a unos metros a mi derecha. Subí la mirada y vi cómo varios agentes se unían. 

Aplaudiendo.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza, pronto todo lo que podía oír eran aplausos y silbidos. Algunos se despidieron. "Te echaremos de menos" oí decir varias veces. Harry lo tomo cómo una señal porque soltó los papeles y se puso de pie a mi lado, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

\- _¿Te parece bien?_ \- le susurre después de un abrazo de uno de los chicos de seguridad.

\- _Tenemos mucho que arreglar en casa, me parece una idea muy buena._ \- me respondió también en voz baja. 

\- _Niall se va a alegrar mucho. Odiaba que siguiéramos con esto. Cuando no estabas, nos lo dejo claro más de una vez._ \- sonreí recordándolo.

\- _¿Volvemos a casa?_ \- asentí con fuerza y empecé a dar mis últimas órdenes. Me sentía raro sabiendo que no volvería mañana temprano, que no tenía que llevarme una lista mental de todo lo que haríamos al día siguiente. Dije que me enviaran algún papeleo, no seguiría cómo jefe, pero estaba claro que no podía desconectarme de todo. Antes de darme cuenta estaba llamando al piloto de helicóptero y poniéndome la chaqueta de nuevo. 

Habían pasado menos de ocho horas y se sentía como si hubieran pasado semanas desde que llegamos. 

\- _Creo que echare de menos estar ocupado, pero no puedo esperar a ver que hay nuestro futuro. Desde antes del campamento, hubo pocos días en los que pensara en el futuro cómo algo incierto. Siempre debía pensar en posibles salidas, planes fuera de lo normal, formas de defenderme._ \- hable mientras salíamos al exterior. Dos agentes nos seguían sin intervenir.

\- _No recuerdo la última vez que el futuro era una opción._ \- me respondió Harry. Le mire mordiéndome el labio. Le puse una mano en el brazo, sabiendo que entendería.

\- _Ahora todos tenemos un futuro, solo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en qué hacer con él._ \- sonreí a su mueca. _\- Hay malos ahí fuera, muchos y variados, pero tenemos a mucha gente_ _cuidando nuestras espaldas. También tenemos información y estamos sobre aviso. Estaremos bien._

\- _Juntos._ \- acabé mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba. 

Me despedí de los agentes y les di mi pulsera. Ya no la necesitaría. Subimos al helicóptero sin decir más, le mande un mensaje a Zayn avisándole que íbamos de camino. Pocos minutos después, nos dirigíamos a casa. Por fin.

Mire por la ventana, cómo el sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte. El piloto giro poco a poco dejándolo a su espalda. El bosque parecía una postal, con tonos de naranja, verdes y negros. Deje que la calma quitara esa sensación de trabajo, alerta, adrenalina de mi cuerpo. Que el sonido de los pájaros, el aire entre los árboles, la respiración de Harry a mi lado me relajara. 

Nunca me había sentido así, pertenecía a este momento. Mi futuro se veía complicado, pero lo podía ver. Podría ver claramente donde estaría en dos años, en cuatro, en diez. Por lo menos podría imaginarlo. Había una posibilidad grande de llegar a viejo junto a estas personas.

\- _Esta noche se espera tormenta, señor Payne, si quiere viajar, le recomiendo que lo haga antes de que anochezca._ \- dijo el piloto.

\- _Claro, no se preocupe. No pensamos salir hasta nuevo aviso, no espere mi llamada._ \- le respondí tocando su brazo desde atrás.

Hizo un sonido para que supiera que lo había oído. El paisaje se movió con rapidez debajo de nosotros.

\- _¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me cuentes que está pasando con Louis?_ \- oí la voz de Harry dándome cuenta que había cerrado los ojos.

Le mire unos segundos, entendiendo realmente su pregunta. Respire hondo.

\- _¿Ahora mismo? No, mejor no._ \- me pase la mano por la cara. - _Es largo y complicado._ \- me recosté cerrando de nuevo los ojos, pero seguí hablando. _\- Él tampoco lo sabe, es mejor así. Por ahora. No se lo vamos a esconder para siempre, ni si quiera creo que pase de mañana. Pero es algo que puede tomarse bien o muy mal. Es complicado._ \- acabe en un susurro.

\- _¿Está enfermo?_ \- pregunto con la voz grave.

\- _No._ \- dije suavemente negando con la cabeza 

\- _¿Peligra su vida?_ \- siguió.

\- _No más que hasta ahora._ \- respondí con una mueca.

\- _Esta bien, pero que no pase mucho tiempo. No puedo esconderle lo que hemos hablado durante mucho tiempo. En realidad, no le puedo esconder nada, intentare no pensar en ello hasta mañana, pero es realmente bueno viendo a través de mi mierda. -_ abrí los ojos para verlo sonreír.

_\- De mañana no pasa, prometido._ \- alargue la mano y entrelace nuestros dedos. Volvía cerrar los ojos.

_\- Hemos llegado._ \- la cara de Harry estaba a unos centímetros de la mía. Sus manos estaban abriendo los cinturones que me mantenían pegado al asiento.

_\- Creo que me he quedado un poco dormido. -_ susurre con la voz pastosa. Él sonrió asintiendo.

_\- Vamos, los chicos nos están esperando. -_ asentí ayudando a soltar los agarres que quedaban y despidiéndome del piloto que se fue al vernos entrar en casa.

_\- No te vas a creer lo que han encontrado los artificieros. -_ dijo Zayn nada más vernos.

_\- ¿Una bomba? -_ solté despertándome de golpe.

_\- Si, Liam, han encontrado una bomba y estoy aquí hablándote tranquilamente cómo un domingo cualquiera._ \- se puso una mano en la cintura y me miro con una ceja alzada.

Me reír acercándome para dejarle un beso suave en la mejilla.

_\- ¿Qué han encontrado? -_ pregunto Harry sonriendo también, dejándose caer en el sofá.

_\- Una habitación del pánico. Mis padres la construyeron y al parecer en la reconstrucción Hector la modernizo. -_ Harry me miro alzando la cejas.

_\- Eso es una coincidencia realmente impresionante. -_ susurro Harry cogiendo una botella de agua y dejándome caer a mi lado.

_\- ¿Por qué? -_ pregunto Zayn sentándose con más gracia.

_\- El piloto del helicóptero nos ha dicho que esta noche viene una tormenta y que no salgamos de casa. Ni si quiera me acordaba. Le dije a Hector que la mantuviera fuera de los planos por seguridad. -_ él puso una cara preciosa de sorpresa haciéndome sonreír. Le quería tanto que dolía.

_\- Bueno, la podemos estrenar, aunque no creo que sea lo mejor con Niall en celo. Creo que podría ser la habitación de los celos más bien en el futuro. Esta insonorizada y según me han comentado los chicos, tiene un almacén bastante grande. -_ se encogió de hombros cruzando las piernas.

Hice un sonido con la garganta y entrecerré los ojos.

_\- No sé por qué, pero noto que estáis un poco cansados. -_ se rió poniéndose de pie de un salto. Abrí los ojos y me giré para ver a Harry en la misma posición.

_\- ¿Qué tal están? -_ balbuceo Harry.

_\- Super mal. Han estado toda la noche probando todas las posiciones del Kama-sutra, no me puedo imaginar un peor plan. -_ siguió riéndose de camino a la cocina. - _Están perfectamente bien, ahora se están dando un baño. Y vosotros vais a hacer lo mismo en el baño de invitados para luego dormir unas buenas ocho horas._ \- tiro de nuestros brazos al mismo tiempo.

_\- Suena cómo un buen plan, pero tengo uno mejor. Dormimos dos horas en el sofá, aquí y ahora, y luego seguimos tu plan. -_ respondí poniéndome de pie y siguiéndolo a pesar de todo.

No respondió, pero se rió negando con la cabeza. Subimos las escaleras y me pare un segundo al llegar arriba. Olía a casa, a Niall con un toque de Louis. A el suavizante de ropa con el champú de Zayn. Respire hondo varias veces sonriendo cómo un idiota.

_\- Voy a por algo de ropa de cambio. Ducha, ya._ \- nos dio una mirada severa y desapareció en la habitación. Nos reímos entrando en el baño y Harry fue directo a la ducha. Abrió el agua caliente al máximo y se quitó la chaqueta. Zayn llego poco segundos después con una pila doblada de ropa.

_\- La toallas están en ese armario. -_ me dejo un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

_\- ¿Soy yo o nos ha encerrado aquí con algún propósito?_ \- susurro Harry sentándose en el banco de madera al lado de lavaba manos. Le miré con el ceño fruncido y me di cuenta.

_\- Cree que nos vamos a duchar juntos. -_ dije en voz baja riéndome.

Harry me miro con las cejas alzadas y asintió con la mirada perdida.

_\- ¿Sabes cómo a algunos alfas les gusta la idea de dos omegas juntos? En el sentido sexual. -_ seguí empezando a desvestirme. - _Zayn es todo lo contrario, le van más los alfas._ \- Harry se rió en voz alta. - _Si, cuando os conocimos, a ti y a Louis, lo primero que me dijo es que se casaría conmigo si me inventaba una excusa plausible para besarte. -_ nos reímos mientras acabamos en ropa interior.

**Harry POV**

Terminé de desvestirme y me metí en la ducha. El cristal ya estaba empañado y se deslizo sin problema hasta cerrar con un clic. Camine hasta estar debajo del agua cerrando los ojos.

Estaba realmente caliente, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. 

Seguía sintiendo el polvo en mi piel, la sensación de ansiedad y miedo de las demás personas que me rodearon esta noche. 

Lo sentía todo pegado a mí.

_\- Tienes que dejarlo ir. -_ escuche la voz de Liam a través del agua que tronaba en mis oídos.

_\- ¿Cómo? -_ susurre saliendo de la cascada sintiendo las gotas de agua deslizarse por mis pestañas.

_\- Yo todavía lo estoy practicando, no te puedo decir que mi manera sea infalible. -_ me sonrió cogiendo la esponja que estaba en un estante de metal a mi lado derecho, colgando del techo. - _Puedo enseñarte cómo lo hago yo, quizás te funcione._ \- asentí sin dejar de mirarle. - _Suelo llegar a casa y darme un ducha también. Cuando ya estoy debajo del agua caliente, cierro los ojos. -_ me miro hasta que lo hice. 

Oí cómo abría alguno de los jabones y el olor a coco lleno el ambiente.

_\- Pienso en todo eso que he visto y me ha puesto la piel de gallina. Toda las muertes, las perdidas, las recreo en mi cabeza. -_ la esponja se depositó con cuidado en mi hombro, empezando círculos donde los músculos estaban más tensos. - _Con todo detalle, desde sus caras, sus nombres, todo._ \- paro volviendo a abrir el jabón y echando directamente en mi piel.

_\- Entonces me imagino una caja, de metal, a prueba de balas con una cerradura que solo se puede abrir con mi huella. -_ se rió haciéndome abrir los ojos. _\- Cuando Zayn me enseñó esta técnica me dijo que imaginara todo con detalle._ \- sonreí asintiendo. - _Luego convierto todos esos recuerdos en fotos, a todo color. Cómo son sus caras, vivos y muertos, cómo pasó y por qué. Cojo esas fotos en mis manos y las meto en la caja. Ocupan una gran parte de la caja, pesan en mis manos._ \- paro otra vez empujando mi hombro para que le diera la espalda. - _Luego cierro la caja, meto la contraseña y la llevo con calma a donde pertenecen. Un armario lejos de mi casa, en una fábrica abandonada donde nadie puede llegar. La dejo en él y lo cierro. Lo veo, lo recuerdo, de metal también. Luego me giro y lo dejo atrás. -_ su mano viajo por mi espalda, con la presión suficiente como para relajar mis músculos sin hacer daño. Respire hondo, sintiendo cómo mi hombros caían a mi lados, notando cómo la tensión dejaba mi cuerpo. _\- Me alejo, dejándolo, sintiendo que todo se queda atrás. Yo sigo, porque tengo que irme a casa, tengo que volver con mi familia. Y todo eso se queda en el pasado._ \- acaba pasando las dos manos por mis hombros y apoyando la barbilla en uno de ellos con una sonrisa. - _No es factible si no crees. Es importante creerte la mentira que le estas contando a tu cerebro. Debes dejarlo atrás o si no, no solo te hará daño, si no que hará daño a la gente que te importa. Louis, Niall, Zayn, no se merecen lo peor de ti, no se merecen a una persona consumida por el odio y ansias de venganza. Esas personas que siempre viven haciendo mal a otras quieren eso, hacer una diferencia en ti. Convertirte en ellos. No podemos dejar que ganen. -_ abrí los ojos girándome para estar cara a cara.

Le mire intentando imaginar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar estos dos años. Llevando toda la carga de lo que pasó, de Louis perdido, de ser el líder de la manada. Porque si, Zayn era un alfa también, pero no tenía madera de líder. Era bueno tomando decisiones y tomando el mando si era necesario, pero no se pondría delante de incontables personas cómo había hecho hoy Liam. A dar las ordenes correctas, a aceptar la culpa y si, quizás a derrumbarse en el camino, pero nunca perder el punto importante que es llevarlos a todos a la seguridad, física y mental.

_\- Eres extraordinario._ \- susurre sin pensarlo. El me miro pestañeando con cara de estar completamente perdido. - _Lo que hiciste esta noche, lo que has hecho estos dos años, eres impresionante._ \- seguí cogiendo su cara entre mis manos.

_\- Era...era lo que tenía que hacer. -_ murmuro sonriendo mirándome cómo si me hubiera vuelto loco. - 

_\- No, no era lo que tenías que hacer. Era lo que una buena persona haría. Lo que pocas personas harían, quedarse, luchar. No te quedaste por Zayn, por Louis o Niall en Stanley Company, te quedaste porque debías proteger a los demás, debías encontrar una solución. Y mientras mantuviste esta casa, este hogar en movimiento._ \- su respiración se aceleró, pero sus ojos nunca me dejaron.

_\- Harry..._ \- empezó, pero su voz se quebró.

_\- Lo sé._ \- susurre atrayéndolo hacia mí. - _Lo sé_.

_\- En algunos momentos pensé que me morirá._ \- sus manos apretaron mi espalda con fuerza. - _Creía que el dolor era lo único que sentía, lo que era. No podía respirar_. - su voz tembló de nuevo, oí cómo su garganta se cerraba dejándolo sin habla. - _No creía que pudiera ser feliz, jamás. Solo podía ver dolor, miedo, en mi futuro. El primer día que llegamos, pensé en acabar con todo. -_ un ruido muy parecido a un sollozo le corto de nuevo. Lo apreté más contra mí, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el agua siguiera empapándonos. - _Lo pensé de verdad, Harry, quitarme la vida, llevarme a los demás conmigo, no quería que doliera más._ \- sentí su llanto en mi pecho, no hizo ningún ruido, solo se movieron sus hombros, su pecho.

_\- Eso es el pasado, solo el pasado. Nada de eso importa ya._ \- le aparte para poder mirarle a los ojos. - _Estabas dolido y solo, acababas de llegar del maldito espacio por el amor de dios. ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir eso?_ \- él puso una mueca sin ganas que se pareció un poco a un sonrisa. - _Es normal que tu cabeza te haya jugado una mala pasada. Nadie te culpa, son solo pensamientos. Los cuidaste, lo mantuviste a salvo, hiciste un cambio._

_\- No más que tú_. - esta vez sí sonrió un poco. - _Acabaste con Illustre, yo solo estaba jugando mientras. - negó con la cabeza._

\- _Si no hubiera sido por tu compañía, por la destrucción de Nueva Esperanza, Illustre no hubiera estado distraída y yo no hubiera podido acabar con ellos. -_ alzo las cejas sorprendido. - _Todas las piezas que buscamos, las oportunidades, vinieron en su momento. - acaricie su_ _mejilla. -_ _Todo salió cómo debía. Ahora solo debemos aceptar eso y continuar._

_\- Es difícil creer que se haya acabado._ \- susurro acercándose y dejando un beso suave en mis labios.

Cogí la esponja del suelo y la enjuague antes de devolverle el favor. Escogí otro jabones y procedimos a acabar la ducha. Podía oír las voces de los demás en el pasillo y en la habitación. Y sinceramente, el sueño me estaba ganando la batalla. No podía decir que estaba a punto de desmayarme, el suero también me había regalado eso. Podía estar despierto más tiempo de lo normal, comer menos, descansar menos. 

_\- Debo decir que podría dormir un día entero después de esto. Aunque también quiero estar con los chicos, hablar, hace tanto que no hacemos eso._ \- suspiro acabando de enjuagarse el pelo.

\- _Lo haremos, a partir de ahora._ \- asentí apagando el agua y alcanzando una toallas.

**Louis POV**

\- _Por favor dime que no te vas a comer eso._ \- dije en voz alta viendo la monstruosidad que Niall se estaba llevando a la boca. Me miro extrañado y le dio un mordisco que le dejo la mitad de la cara llena de chocolate.

_\- ¿Qué?_ \- dijo con la boca llena encogiéndose de hombros. _\- ¿Nunca lo has probado?_

Negué con la cabeza poniendo una mueca de horror. El pastel o lo que fuera eso, era básicamente una fina capa de una masa, que parecía la base de galletas de una tarta de queso. Con aproximadamente cinco centímetros de chocolate con aspecto gelatinoso y un centro de más chocolate líquido, que estaba dejando toda sus manos y cara llena de chocolate.

_\- ¿Es que es algo normal? ¿No es que Zayn ha decidido compartir su diabetes contigo?_ \- puse otra mueca cuando una gota espesa le bajo por la mano. - _Comes cómo un niño de seis años, lo sabes ¿verdad?_

Me sonrió con los dientes negros de chocolate y le dio otros mordisco. Negué con la cabeza de nuevo decidiendo que era mejor dejar de mirar. Mis ojos se desviaron de nuevo a la escalera.

\- _Si quieres puedes interrumpirlos. No creo que se enfade mucho si te cuelas silenciosamente dentro de la ducha con ellos_. - murmuro Niall entre bocado y bocado. Me reí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_\- Algo me dice que no están haciendo nada que te podría interesar. Harry me sigue bloqueando, pero está demasiado cerca, puedo sentirlo. Esta triste, melancólico. Seguramente estén hablando._ \- suspiré y volví a mi café.

_\- ¿Están desnudos en una ducha llena de jabón y están hablando de cosas tristes? -_ me miro poniendo una expresión de completo asco. Me reí quitando una mancha de chocolate que había llegado a su mejilla.

_\- Si, bueno, supongo que la ducha es un lugar tan bueno como otro cualquiera. Además, así estas seguro de que nadie te interrumpe y que la otra persona no puede escabullirse._ \- él se rió de vuelta y por fin acabo la monstruosidad de chocolate.

_\- Yo personalmente me voy a tirar en el sofá a ver la tele y a bajar toda esta azúcar. Dios, todavía tengo hambre. ¿No estaré embarazado no? -_ me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me reí negando con la cabeza terminando de tragar el sorbo de café.

_\- Niall, por el amor de dios, eres inteligente y quieres ser médico, ¿te estas escuchando?_ \- le mire hasta que asintió.

\- _Cállate, es normal empezar a sentir hambre las primera semanas de embarazo. -_ me miro con cara de superioridad.

_\- Si, y las primeras veinticuatro horas también ¿verdad?_ \- me cruce de brazos divertido.

\- _Bueno, igual es tu semilla de super omega_. - me respondió sacándome la lengua.

_\- ¿No era Harry el super alfa? ¿Desde cuándo soy un super omega? -_ me seguí riendo dejando la taza en el lavaplatos y cogiendo una manzana. Me gire cuando Niall no hizo ningún ruido en varios segundos. - _¿Estas bien?_ \- le dije mientras me acercaba a él. Estaba mirando a la nevera cómo si fuera a darle la respuesta a la vida eterna.

_\- Si, si claro._ \- dijo con más entusiasmo de lo necesario. - _Gracias_. - cogió la manzana que tenía en la mano y se dirigió al salón. Me quede mirando cómo se iba con el ceño fruncido. Acabe negando con la cabeza y cogiendo otra fruta para seguirle.

_\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres estar aquí? Tu celo podría aparecer en cualquier momento y Zayn bajara en seguida._ \- dije al entrar y sentarme a su lado.

_\- La verdad es que me siento normal ahora, si empiezo a tener ganas de sentarme en la cara de alguien, aunque sean mínimas, me voy corriendo_. - me miro con una sonrisa y asentí mientras encendía la televisión.

Empezó a pasar canales a una velocidad en la que era imposible que viera algo, deje que el ruido blanco y el silencio que reinaba en la casa me relajaran. Me recosté a su lado y me permití el lujo de pensar. En todo y en nada.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía porque, tenía un sensación en la boca del estómago que me decía que había algo que tenía que hacer, pero no sabía que. También estaba el hecho de que me había pasado dos años con una voz en mi cabeza y pensamiento suicidas. Había pasado algo cuando había entrado en coma, algo que no entendía. Mi cerebro parecía haber vuelto en sí. Cómo si todo se pusiera en su lugar, antes no podía pensar, no podía hablar, sin sentir que me iba a morir. Quería hablar, ser normal, pasar el luto con los demás, pero todo lo que recordaba era una sensación punzante en el pecho que me decía que si abría la boca todo desaparecería. Todos moriríamos. Cerré los ojos intentando recordar porque pensaba así, pero no había nada. Tampoco recordaba días enteros. ¿Había sido mi cumpleaños? ¿Qué habíamos hecho en Navidad? ¿Y los celos? Niall no había tenido ningún celo, pero ¿y Zayn y Liam? Sabía que Liam llevaba la compañía y sabía algo sobre lo que Harry había hecho ya que lo había visto en su mente, pero por el resto, estos dos años eran imágenes borrosas. Días que se confundían, no sabía cuándo acababa una semana y empezaba otra. Cómo pasaron los meses. Me había dicho que había estado en coma, pero ¿cómo me habían sacado? ¿Y porque mi corazón tenía problemas de repente? Nunca había tenido ninguna enfermedad, ni mis padres que yo recordara. ¿Y que era esa voz? ¿Era esquizofrénico? ¿Las pastillas me habían creado una enfermedad mental? ¿El trauma de perder a Harry había creado una segunda personalidad? ¿Lo sabría acaso?

_\- Puedo oírte pensar._ \- susurro Niall devolviéndome al mundo real. Le mire unos segundos, todavía un poco perdido en mis pensamientos.

_\- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo vamos a fingir que no pasó nada? -_ dije en voz baja por si alguno de los chicos decidía volver en ese momento.

El me miro con una ligera sorpresa en su mirada.

\- _No creo que estemos fingiendo. -_ respondió después de respirar profundo y subirle el volumen a la televisión para que nuestra conversación no se oyera. - _Creo que no estamos preparados para afrontarlo. Y ciertas cosas, estas cosas, suelen encontrarte por mucho que huyas. -_ me miro encogiéndose de hombros. - _¿Lo dices porque quieres hablar de ello?_

Negué con la cabeza. No quería realmente, pero sentía que era lo que debíamos hacer. 

_\- Te sientes culpable._ \- murmuro buscando mi mirada.

_\- ¿Quién no lo haría? La manera en la que os deje tirados, en el momento en el que más me necesitabais. -_ cerré los ojos, recordando todas las veces que podía ver en sus ojos suplicas. Para que volviera a ellos, para que estuviera con ellos.

_\- No sé si lo recuerdas._ \- empezó girándose hacia mí. - _Porque esa fue una de las peores épocas. Pero una vez hablaste_. - le mire con el ceño fruncido intentando recordar. _\- Fuimos a ver a la chicas, pocos meses después de..._ \- paro mirándose las manos. _\- y Chris acababa de nacer. Estábamos en la casa de las chicas y estar con ellas, con el bebé, me hizo sentirme...mal._ \- asentí empezando a recordar.

\- _Te dije que lo eras todo._ \- susurre. - _Hable._ \- no recordaba exactamente todo, pero sí que después de hablar la voz me había torturado durante días, había tenido pesadillas y todo había ido a peor.

\- _Si y nos dijiste que así era mejor. Liam no estuvo de acuerdo, creo que ese día le ayudamos a re encontrarse con su parte alfa de la manada. Pero yo lo entendí. Porque todos debíamos superarlo de alguna manera. Y no podíamos juzgar la forma de pasar un luto._ \- me cogió de la mano. - _¿Sabes que Liam casi se muere? Trabajo tanto, sin dormid ni comer, que se desmayó en pleno día. Los médicos le dijeron que, si seguía así, podía hacerse daños serios en su cerebro. -_ negué con la cabeza sorprendido. - _Si, Zayn casi le mata. Yo me sentía mal, me sentía menos que tú, que todos los omegas existentes. Me centre en estudiarte para poder ser cómo tú, ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error, pero en ese momento era la única manera de no dejarme llevar por el dolor._

\- _Harry acabo con Illustre y Zayn se ocupó de mantenernos a todos unidos. -_ termine por él.

\- _Nadie lo hizo mal ni bien. Lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos para la situación de locos que vivimos. Y créeme, ninguno de nosotros te culpa de nada, solo tú lo haces._ \- me sonrió con una mirada de ligera compasión. - _Y eso no tiene nada que ver con hablarlo o no, tiene que ver con que aprendas a perdonarte._

Me mordí el labio mirándole con cierto orgullo.

\- _Todos sufrimos, Lou, era lo que nos tocaba pasar y ahora después de todo, podemos volver a estar juntos. Superarlo juntos. ¿Cuánta gente puede decir que tienen una segunda oportunidad?_ \- asentí apretando su mano.

_\- Todavía nos queda mucho camino para curarnos. Siento que no podría soportar más. Necesito tiempo para aceptar todo lo que ha pasado, para volver a ser yo mismo. Ahora no sé quién soy._ \- termine en voz baja segundos antes de que Zayn entrara en el salón.

_\- ¿Todo bien?_ \- dijo con una sonrisa. Los dos asentimos. - _Bien, voy a empezar a preparar el desayuno, si queréis algo, estaré en la cocina._ \- sonrió y se fue.

_\- Todo lo que hicimos lo hicimos para llegar a este momento. Nos merecemos disfrutarlo, sin culpa, sin miedo y sin remordimientos._ \- le mire sonriendo y sintiendo cómo un peso se me quitaba de encima. No sabía cuánto necesitaba sacar esa sensación de mi pecho. Al final habíamos acabado hablando del tema y el mundo no había colapsado sobre su eje.

Me acerque con suavidad a él y deje besos cortos en la comisura de sus labios haciéndolo sonreír. Me fije que no se había quitado la venda aun, pero ya no estaba manchada así que se la había cambiado. Abrí la boca para preguntarle que tal lo iba sintiendo y pegue un brinco al oír un pitido a mi lado. Me gire para ver la pantalla de un teléfono iluminarse.

_\- Es el teléfono de Zayn. -_ mire a Niall _\- ¡Zayn! ¡Teléfono! -_ grite para que me oyera desde la cocina, pero el sonido del lavavajillas y la lavadora tapaba mi voz.

_\- No aparece ningún nombre, pero no creo que haya ningún problema en cogerlo._ \- descolgó la llamada y la puso en altavoz.

_\- ¿Diga? -_ dijo Niall en su voz grave de teléfono.

_\- Hola Li, te llamaba para darte más información sobre tu omega absoluto, cómo no me llamaste de nuevo pensé en que sería mejor llamarte yo._ \- mire el teléfono completamente en blanco. La mano de Niall voló a la pantalla y corto la llamada. 

_\- ¿Que estas...? -_ susurre perdido mirándolo mientras el dejo caer el teléfono en el suelo y me miro con ¿miedo?

Le mire con el ceño fruncido y sin entender que estaba pasando. 

_"Te llamaba para darte más información sobre tu omega absoluto"_

Me puse de pie de un salto.

_\- Louis..._ \- empezó el estirando las manos.

_"Te llamaba para darte más información sobre tu omega absoluto"_

No podía ser.

¿Un omega absoluto? ¿Era un maldito absoluto? Negué con la cabeza alejándome del sillón intentando que mi cabeza se pusiera al día. 

Podía ser Niall. Podía ser él.

_\- No eres tú. -_ le dije sintiendo el pánico subirme por el pecho. Cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca sabía que solo me estaba engañando a mí mismo - _No eres tú ¿verdad?_ \- mi voz sonó seca, con miedo. El negó con la cabeza.

Me giré tapándome la cara.

No podía ser cierto.

No podía ser un absoluto. Una cobaya. Ni si quiera sabía que significaba. Pero sabía que me buscarían y me mataría. Me torturarían para conseguir lo que sea que haya en mí.

_\- Louis por favor escúchame...-_ empezó Niall.

_\- Eso era lo de la otra noche._ \- el me miro sin decir nada, no hacía falta. _\- Y eso de super omega._ \- no dijo nada. Me moví sin saber qué hacer. Me temblaban las manos. - _Por eso me buscaba Illustre, soy..._ \- pare mirándole. _\- ¿Soy el ultimo?_

Dios mío si era el último omega absoluto me estarían buscando todo el mundo. Mire a mi alrededor sintiendo cómo me picaba la piel. 

\- _No lo sé...-_ susurro.

- _Dios mío por eso las pastillas y la conexión con Harry_. - me pare de nuevo _. - Harry._ \- me gire sintiendo hielo recorrer mis venas _\- ¿Harry lo sabía?_ \- casi le grite. Me sentía un poco mal pero el miedo y el dolor superaron ese sentimiento. Dios mío si lo sabía Niall lo sabrían los demás. ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabían? ¿Desde Nueva Esperanza? ¿Desde el campamento?

\- _No._ \- me gire de golpe para encontrar a Harry y Liam en la entrada del salón. Me di cuenta por primera vez que estaba enviando lo que sentía en todas direcciones y seguramente Harry me haya sentido. - No, no lo sabía. - nuestra conexión volvió a abrirse y pude sentir por primera vez todo lo que sintió esta noche, imágenes de Liam y más gente que no conocía llenaron mi mente. Lo eché con fuerza. Ahora no quería sentir nada más. No quería esta conexión ni ser esto.

_\- No puedo serlo, he ido al médico, incontables veces. En mi sangre, tenía que haber aparecido en mi sangre._ \- me gire hacia Niall buscando algo que sabía que no podía darme.

_\- Creemos que las pastillas escondieron que...-_ le corte de nuevo. '

_\- ¡Unas pastillas no pueden esconder que soy un omega absoluto!_  - grite de nuevo.

_\- No lo sabemos_. - oí a Zayn decir. 

Me miro con compasión.

_\- No hagas eso. No me mires cómo si estuviera a punto de romperme ¿vale?_ \- solté con rabia. Sabía que no se lo merecía, pero simplemente no podía parar. Me dolía la piel. Quería correr, gritar. Era algo que perseguían, que utilizaban, que extinguieron. _\- No quiero esto_. - dije todavía en un tono más alto de lo normal. - _No quiero ser el último de los bichos raros. Dios, que mierdas me pasa. ¿Es que me tiene que tocar todo a mí?_ \- Me gire para no seguir viendo sus ojos llenos de lastima.

_\- Estas vivo._ \- susurro Niall de repente. Me gire para verle con una expresión entre sorpresa y enfado.

_\- ¿Y que, Niall? ¿De qué me sirve estar vivo si de ahora en adelante voy a tener que mirar por encima de mi hombro a ver si no viene algún psicópata a querer arrancarme la piel para ver si es especial?_ \- le solté con toda la rabia que sentía, sentí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y mis manos temblar con fuerza. - _Soy un maldito cadáver andante. ¿Alguien más lo sabe? Porque si alguien más lo sabe entonces no podemos despedir no me queda..._ \- un sollozo me atravesó y sentí cómo la garganta se me cerraba. Mi pecho pareció volverse del revés. No podía respirar, no escuchaba nada. Me cogí el pecho intentando gritar. 

**Harry POV**

Le mire cómo se doblaba y se cogía el pecho dando un paso hacia delante.

_- **Louis, cálmate.**_ \- dije con el suficiente poder para hacerle obedecer. Una de sus manos voló hacia mi pecho dándome con fuerza para que me alejara. Le cogí para que dejara de luchar. 

_\- No...puedo respirar._ \- susurro con la voz entrecortada.

No estaba funcionando.

Escuche a Niall alejarse, sintiendo mi poder.

_- **Louis, respira.**_ \- dije con más fuerza, dejando a mi alfa salir un poco más. Niall se quejó y Zayn le abrazo. - **_Respira._** \- repetí empezando a sentir miedo. ¿Por qué no estaba funcionando? Su rodillas fallaron y las lágrimas cubrían su cara. **_- Respira._** \- gruñí con todo el poder alfa que pude reunir sin dejarle salir completamente. 

Una bocanada firme de aire entro por fin en sus pulmones. 

Sus manos acabaron en mi pecho. Temblaba cómo una hoja. Le abrace contra mi mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

_\- Ahora necesito que te calmes ¿harías eso por mí? Necesito que no dejes de respirar, profundo. Se que esto es mucho que aceptar, pero sé que puedes hacerlo. Mi Louis puede con todo._ \- susurre contra su pelo. Sentí que temblaba un poco más y humedad contra mi hombro.

_"No quiero esto"_ dijo solo para mí.

Cerré los ojos y esperé hasta que su cuerpo se calmó contra el mío. Sus puños no soltaron mi camiseta. Nadie dijo nada en varios minutos, solo se escuchaba su respiración. Su mente se quedó en blanco después, intente llegar a él, pero me lo seguía impidiendo. No sabía cómo, después de enterarse de algo así podía mantener la fuerza mental para mantenerme fuera de sus pensamientos.

Aunque tenía sentido después de todo. Los absolutos eran poderosos a un nivel que no éramos capaces ni de entender aún. Deje que pasaran los minutos. Que su cuerpo se terminara de relajar contra el mío.

_\- Louis...-_ oí que susurraba Niall todavía pegado a Liam

No hubo respuesta.

_"Niall tiene razón, estas vivo y te juro por todo lo que me importa en este mundo que te mantendremos así hasta que seamos viejos."_  

Sentí una ola suave de remordimiento y amor mientras las voces susurradas a mi lado subían de nivel. Me giré y vi a Niall rojo asintiendo a algo que decía Liam. _"No sé si habrá sido una buena idea utilizar mi voz alfa con Niall en celo."_ eso pareció despertar algo en Louis porque se separó un poco para mirar hacia los demás.

Miro a Niall con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y este le devolvió la mirada. 

_\- Lo siento. -_ susurro Louis sin dejar de mirarle.

_\- Yo también._ \- le respondió Niall acercándose lentamente. - _No quería que te enteraras así._

Louis cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Abrió uno de sus brazos para que segundos despues Niall acabara en su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza.

_\- ¿Es...es seguro? ¿Qué lo sea?_ \- dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

_\- Si, es seguro._ \- respondió Liam. _\- Hemos hecho las pruebas personalmente, varias veces._

Louis no respondió, solo poniendo una mueca de dolor.

_\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Ha vuelto? -_ susurro Louis todavía con la voz y la cara húmeda.

_\- Estoy bien, eres tú el que ha descubierto que es...-_ paro mirándole cómo apunto de ponerse a llorar. Louis no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos y siguió respirando.

Nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato, todos pendientes de lo que haría Louis. Después de lo que parecieron horas, se apartó de Niall con cuidado y se puso de pie.

_\- Creo que tienes que hablar con tu hermana. -_ susurro dándole el teléfono a Liam.

_\- Louis...-_ empezó este.

_\- Ahora quiero estar solo. Por favor. -_ siguió mirándome a mí, sobre todo. _\- Si me necesitas, puedes venir, si no...-_ paro mirando a Niall, que asintió y se puso de pie también. Después Louis se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras

_\- No creo que sea bueno dejarlo solo en este momento... -_ dije poniéndome de pie.

_\- Esta bien, Harry, es lo que necesita. Deja que ponga sus pensamientos en orden y se haga la idea de lo que está pasando. -_ Zayn me cogió del brazo apretando con suavidad. _\- Ya sabemos que su naturaleza se está poniendo al día, porque ningún omega habría podido negarse a una orden así. Hasta Liam y yo no sentimos incómodos._ \- me pase una mano por la cara.

_\- Sabía que era cierto, pero verlo, verlo es una cosa totalmente diferente._ \- siguió Liam. Todos asentimos.

_\- ¿Cómo...?_ \- empezó Zayn mirando a Niall.

_\- Estábamos hablando. -_ respondió con un ligero tono de disculpa. - _En realidad iba todo bien, hablamos de lo que paso estos dos años y de cómo no sentíamos. Conseguimos llegar a un punto en el que nos sentíamos bien._ \- bajo la mirada frunciendo el ceño. _\- Entonces sonó tu teléfono y pensé que no pasaba nada si contestábamos. Pensé que serían las chicas o quizás Héctor. No recordaba que la hermana de Liam tenía solo tu teléfono. -_ acabo mordiéndose el labio.

_\- Esta bien, tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Si, queríamos que fuera menos ¿de repente? Pero no podemos cambiar lo que ha pasado. Estaba empezando a sentirme incómodo escondiéndole esto. Se que las razones eran perfectamente lógicas, pero eso no quita que debería saberlo. No desde que se despertó, desde hace mucho más tiempo._ \- dijo Liam sentándose en uno de los sillones.

_\- ¿Creéis que su madre lo sabría? ¿Su padre? -_ siguió Niall poniéndose a su lado.

_\- Alguien tenía que saberlo y lo escondió activamente. Para protegerle seguramente._ \- razonó Zayn.

_\- Marcus fue el que le dio las pastillas ¿no? Él tendría que saberlo. -_ susurro Niall cómo con miedo a que Louis le oyera.

_\- No, Marcus le dio la pastillas para torturarle, para que no pudiera investigar la muerte de su hermano en el campamento._ \- dije y todos asintieron.

_\- ¿Y las pastillas para esconder que era un omega? ¿Quién se las dio?_ \- pregunto Zayn sin mirar a nadie en especial.

_\- Su hermano. -_ dije respirando hondo y negando con la cabeza.

_\- Tiene sentido, si Dallon sabía que es un absoluto, le daría las pastillas con la excusa de_ _esconder su naturaleza, pero con el fin que nadie descubriera lo que era en realidad. -_ Niall habló rápidamente. _\- Y si fue Illustre el que le ayudo en su cambio de naturaleza, entonces el sabría qué clase de personas eran y que harían si descubrieran que su hermano era un absoluto. -_ nadie dijo nada.

Liam se pasó una mano por la cara.

\- _Tenemos que preguntarle a Dallon. Si es verdad, Louis tiene que enterarse lo antes posible_. - 

_\- Le dio una oportunidad más de decirle la verdad, en Nueva Esperanza, le dijo claramente que no le escondiera nada más. Si esto es verdad, dios no quiero ni pensar cómo se pondrá Louis_. - Niall susurro.

Se pondría furioso primero, pero lo conocía demasiado bien, luego sufriría también. Se culparía de alguna manera y acabaría perdonando a Dallon a pesar de que no lo merecía. No quería dejarme llevar por el momento, pero cada vez estaba más enfadado con la gente que no dejaba de mentirle, de esconderle cosas importantes, de mantenerlo en la ignorancia. Louis no merecía ser tratado así. Era fuerte, valiente y podía con cualquier cosa. No era de cristal, no era algo delicado al que esconderle todo porque se rompería a la mínima. 

\- _No puedo pensar ahora mismo, siento que me va a explotar la cabeza._ \- hablo Liam tapándose los ojos con una mano, Niall se recostó de él pasando los dedos por el pelo de su nuca.

_\- ¿Qué hacemos? -_ susurro mirándonos a todos.

_\- Llamare a mi hermana, ahora tendremos que centrarnos en aprender todo lo que podamos para poder ayudarlo. Harry quédate aquí por si decide bajar, Niall si quieres puedes descansar, seguro tu celo volverá pronto._ \- siguió Liam.

_\- Estoy bien. De verdad, si me siento diferente lo diré, pero ahora estoy bien._ \- nos miró a todos encogiéndose de hombros.

_\- Esta bien, pero necesitamos descansar_. - dije mirando a Liam. _\- Se que quieres saber lo que sepa tu hermana, pero llevamos casi 24 horas sin dormir. Estoy seguro que por esperar cinco o seis horas más no habrá un gran cambio._

_\- Tiene razón. -_ me apoyo Zayn. _\- Me conoce, déjame llamarla yo y luego os contare que tal_. - Liam pareció dudar, pero al final el cansancio ganó. Asintió sin mucha ganas y le dio el teléfono. _\- Louis está en la habitación de invitado si he oído bien, podéis utilizar la principal para dormir._

Asentimos los dos, pero nadie se movió. 

Parecía que todo había decidido pasar el mismo día. 

_\- Vamos, vamos, no me hagáis empujaros hasta la cama._ \- dijo Zayn realmente empujándonos por el hombros. 

Subimos la escalera en silencio y en la parte de arriba Liam tuvo que cogerme del brazo para que no fuera directamente a donde Louis.

\- _Me necesita. -_ dije en voz baja.

\- _Necesita estar solo._ \- me respondió Liam sin dejar de tirar de mí. - _Deja a tu alfa encerrado un rato, Louis necesita encontrarse ahora mismo sin nadie que le diga las cosas que ya sabe. Deja que se retuerza un rato en la pena y la lástima, cuando salga estará preparado para todo lo que venga. Lo sabes._ \- le mire queriendo rebatirle el punto, pero sabiendo que tenía razón.

Nos metimos en la habitación y sentí que habían pasado días desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Los tres juntos. Le miré y supe que estaba pensando en lo mismo cuando se aclaró la garganta.

Alcanzo un pijama para los dos y nos cambiamos sin decir más nada. La cama olía a suavizante y pude ver que Zayn había cambiado las sábanas.

_\- Quiero pensar que poco a poco estamos formando un hogar donde todos no sintamos seguros, pero cada vez que damos un paso en una buena dirección, parece que algo nos hace retroceder. -_ murmuro Liam cuando estuvimos cómodamente acostados. 

Me gire hacia él, recostando mi cabeza en una de mis manos.

_\- No creo que hayamos retrocedido. Las cosas empiezan a encajar. La verdad siempre es difícil de aceptar. -_ me encogí de hombros.

_\- Cada vez que descubrimos algo nuevo, viene con una buena dosis de dolor, mentiras y algo retorcido. A veces pienso que es verdad que en la ignorancia esta la felicidad. -_ sonrió sin ganas y me miro. Parecía cansado, obviamente, pero también parecía solo Liam. El nuevo Liam. No se parecía en nada al aspirante con mirada segura, pero manos nerviosas que había visto por primera vez. Habían pasado solo tres años desde aquello, pero en sus ojos parecían diez.

_\- Hemos cambiado, evolucionado juntos. Desde que nos conocemos la verdad siempre nos llega en el momento que más la necesitamos_. - me acosté acomodándome a su lado _. - Nuestro hogar siempre va a ser caótico porque nuestra vida lo es. Pero eso no lo hace menos perfecto._ \- él sonrió y se acomodó también.

_\- No me puedo creer que hayan pasado años desde que nos conocimos. ¿Te acuerdas lo primero que me dijiste cuando nos diste la bienvenida en nuestras habitaciones?_ \- susurro lentamente, ya con los ojos cerrado.

Hice memoria intentando volver a lo que parecía otra vida y me reí al recordarlo.

_\- No tengo ningún problema con que compartáis habitación...-_ empecé sonriendo.

\- ... _pero eso no significa que aprobare que esto se convierta en una película para mayores de edad. -_ acabo él también sonriendo.

_\- Si, recuerdo que quería ser un jefe cercano pero autoritario. En esa época lo más importante era mi trabajo._ \- dije casi para mí mismo.

_\- Ahora yo soy lo más importante_. - murmuro pegándose a mí.

Me reí negando con la cabeza.

_\- Ahora sois lo más importante._ \- respondí minutos después, justo cuando el sueño me alcanzo.

**Zayn POV**

Me senté al lado de un Niall todavía con los ojos brillantes. Le cogí de la mano y respiré profundo intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

_\- ¿Qué tal tu celo? -_ susurre, tenía la mirada perdida. Asintió con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros. 

Tenía que llamar a la hermana de Liam, preguntarle cosas y apuntar lo que me dijera, debía ponerme a ello. Era lo que debía a hacer, pero no tenía ningunas ganas.

¿Era posible estar mentalmente agotado? Porque había dormido bien o todo lo bien que podías dormir sabiendo que parte de tu manada iba de cabeza a un edificio donde una bomba acaba de explotar. Pero sentía que mi cabeza quería dejar de pensar, que todo se borrara y empezar de cero. 

Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que sonaba infantil hasta para mí. Éramos adultos, debíamos hacer lo que se debía para seguir adelante. Las cosas no se harían solas cómo cuando éramos niños.

_\- Creo que tengo que preguntarle algo a la hermana de Liam._ \- dijo después de un rato.

Fruncí el ceño y le miré de nuevo. Esta vez parecía más relajado, pero aun su mirada seguía un poco perdida.

_\- ¿Sobre algo en especial? -_ dije acercándome el teléfono por fin y preparándome para hacer del adulto que era.

_\- Si. -_ le mire esperando a que siguiera, pero no lo hizo.

_\- ¿Sobre qué_...? - el teléfono volvió a sonar haciéndonos saltar. Número desconocido. Descolgué _. - ¿Sí?_

_\- ¿Hola? ¿Estáis vivos? -_ me llego la voz de Nicola desde el altavoz.

_\- Hola, Niki, soy Zayn_. - respondí aclarándome la garganta.

_\- Hola, cariño, llame hace un rato, pero me colgaron de repente, ¿estáis bien?_ \- pregunto preocupada.

_\- Si, si, estamos bien. Se quedo sin batería, lo teníamos olvidado en algún cajón y hasta que sonó no nos dimos cuenta. Un par de días ajetreados, ya sabes. -_ respondí poniendo el manos libres.

_\- Y que lo digas, según me ha contado Liam tenéis una vida de lo más interesante. -_ se rió suavemente. _\- Te llamaba por varias cosas cariño a ver si nos podemos ayudar mutuamente._

_\- Claro, cuéntame. -_ seguí.

_\- Bueno, después de la llamada de Li, unos hombres intentaron entrar en mi casa. Pensé que eran de los vuestros, pero al parecer eran de los míos. Los malos, claro. Me he ido en seguida,_ _estoy en un hotel, a las afueras de Vancouver, en la dirección que me dio mi hermano por si pasaba algo. -_ Niall y yo nos miramos completamente sorprendidos.

_\- ¿Pero estas bien? -_ dije, era mi turno de estar preocupado. Empecé a levantarme para despertar a Liam.

_\- Si, claro, el plan de mi hermano era realmente bueno. Esto parece una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Me han dicho que te llame cuando quiera para verte, pero también me dijeron que estabais en alerta roja, Mayday o algo así._ \- escuche cómo se reía de su propio chiste y ruidos cómo si estuviera caminando.

_\- Tuvimos ciertos problemas anoche en la base principal, sí. Pero ya están solucionados. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir aquí? Creo que sería mejor hablar estas cosas en persona. -_ Niall asintió de acuerdo.

_\- No parece una mala idea y dios sabe que no he visto a mi hermano en siglos._ \- silencio. - _Perdona, estoy haciendo algo de desayunar, un momento._ \- más ruidos _. - Si pensáis que es seguro para vosotros, me encantaría ir._

_\- Esta bien, voy a organizarlo todo para que puedas venir mañana, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Louis se despertó y Harry ha vuelto, no sé hasta dónde te habrá contado Liam. -_ me recosté de nuevo, dejando a Liam dormir, ahora debíamos esperar y no había nada que no pudiera hacer solo.

_\- Madre de Dios santo, sí que habéis estado ocupados. Me alegro mucho por vosotros chicos, si hay alguien que se merece esto sois vosotros._ \- sonreí sabiendo que no podía verme, pero sin poder evitarlo.

_\- Muchas gracias Niki, por llamar y por preocuparte. Y siento mucho que hayas tenido que huir de tu casa así. -_ escuche ruidos en las escalera y Niall se puso de pie de un salto.

_\- No hay de que cariño y no hay nada que sentir, en realidad esto se siente cómo unas vacaciones o algo así. Hacía mucho que no salía de casa sin sentirme insegura, esto es lo más relajada que he estado en años, con diez hombres guapos armados en la puerta de mi hotel, no es precisamente un razón para quejarse ¿sabes? Podría pensar...-_ la corte antes de que siguiera.

_\- Voy a poner en orden todo para vernos mañana, ahora tengo que dejarte muy a mi pesar._ \- dije intentando sonar lo más relajado que podía. 

Louis acaba de entrar en el salón y no apartaba los ojos de mí.

_\- Perfecto, nos vemos mañana entonces cariñines, un besito a todos._ \- colgué antes que pudiera decir nada más.

_\- ¿Era ella?_ \- susurro Louis.

Asentí.

_\- ¿Viene mañana?_ \- siguió el

Asentí de nuevo.

_\- Bien. -_ se sentó en el sofá sin parecer muy cómodo. _\- Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre algo._

_\- Lo que necesites._ \- el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Respire hondo cerrando los ojos. _\- Puede esperar, no te preocupes, sigue._

_\- Contesta, no voy a ninguna parte. - respondio serio_.

Descolgué la llamada sin mirar el número.

_\- ¿Hola? -_ solté 

_\- ¿Zayn? Acabo de ver que has recibido una llamada de aquí de Canadá sin reconocimiento de llamada ¿quién era?_ \- Héctor hablo.

Me pase una mano por la cara.

_\- La hermana de Liam. Vino según el plan que estipulo por su seguridad, porque había unas personas que estaban amenazándola_. - dije rápidamente.

_\- ¿Illustre la estaba amenazando? -_ pregunto en tono sorprendido.

_\- No, esta vez son otro grupo de personas. No tan peligrosas, pero sí podrían hacerle daño._ \- respondí intentando oír lo que Niall y Louis estaba susurrando de repente.

_\- ¿Quiénes? ¿Deberíamos reforzar la seguridad de la casa? -_ siguió en tono de jefe.

_\- No, no, no te preocupes Héctor, ella está aquí y esa gente no va a venir desde Inglaterra. Cuando Liam se despierte te pone al día sobre esto, ahora tengo que irme, no hay razón para preocuparse, estamos perfectamente bien te lo prometo. -_ moví el pie nervioso.

_\- Esta bien, lo que prefieras. Aunque también te llamo para avisarte. Las chicas me han pedido un coche hace un rato, seguramente vayan de camino. Se dejaron los teléfonos en su casa y no tienen vuestros números. -_ deje caer los hombros derrotado. 

Hoy no habría charla.

_\- Vale, gracias Héctor. -_ y colgó.

Antes de que me diera tiempo de abrir la boca sonó el timbre. Los chicos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, pero rápidamente levante una manos en su dirección.

_\- Son las chicas, ayer les dijimos que podían volver hoy o cuando quisieran, ¿recuerdas? -_ asintieron. Parecía hace días que las habíamos visto por última vez. _\- ¿Os parece bien quedaros o preferís estar solos?_

_\- Nos vamos. -_ dijo Niall

_\- Nos quedamos._ \- dijo Louis al mismo tiempo.

Alce la cejas mirándolos realmente sorprendido. 

Compartieron una mirada enfadada.

_\- ¿Esta todo bien?_ \- susurre.

_\- Si, nos quedamos, quiero ver a Chris y tener un poco de normalidad para empezar. No he visto a la chicas desde que volví del coma, les debo una explicación._ \- respondió Louis poniéndose de pie.

_\- No les debes nada._ \- dijo Niall casi sonando enfadado.

_\- Déjame hacer esto, podremos hablar de...lo otro luego. -_ respondió Louis mirándole cómo si quisiera que dejara de hablar.

_\- ¿De lo otro?_ \- pregunte cómo un idiota.

_\- Esta bien, pero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo. -_ susurro Niall pasando a mi lado y metiéndose a la cocina sin decir una palabra más.

_\- ¿Qué está pasando?_ \- le dije a Louis completamente perdido.

_\- Luego. -_ respondió el sentándose de nuevo.

_\- Pero ¿estáis bien?_ \- seguí sin poder evitar sentirme incómodo sin saber qué hacer.

_\- Estamos bien, luego hablaremos y solucionaremos todo. -_ me dijo mirándome a los ojos. El momento se rompió cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

Asentí hacia Louis sin estar muy seguro, pero acabé de camino a la puerta. Me cerciore que fuera las chicas viendo por la pequeña ventana que teníamos a un lado de la puerta. Sonreí a Tay mientras me saludaba.

_\- Hola, chicas. -_ abrí sonriendo también. Chris estaba haciendo ruidos con la boca y saltando en los brazos de Jenna. - _Creo que alguien está lleno de energía._ \- dije acariciando su mejilla rosada.

_\- Muy, muy lleno de energía. -_ respondió Tay con cara de cansancio. La cogí del brazo antes de que se dirigiera al salón.

_\- Louis y Niall nos acompañan, están un poco sensibles_. - susurre mirándolas a las dos. Se miraron entre ellas con una sonrisa y asintieron.

_\- Es normal, no te preocupes. Los celos son difíciles, las hormonas te confunden y más si son dos omegas_. - Jenn hablo acomodando a Chris en sus brazos. _\- Vamos, estaremos bien, estoy deseando abrazar a cierta personita._

Y se fueron al salón juntas. Me gire un segundo hacia la cocina para ver si Niall estaba bien. Le vi sirviéndose algo del pastel de chocolate concentrado, pero no parecía mal. Seguí a las chicas al salón decidiendo dejarle algo de espacio hasta que estuviera preparado para acompañarnos.

_\- No quiero hacer la pregunta que te habrán hecho todos. -_ escuche a Jenna decir mientras entraba. Estaba cogiendo a Louis por los brazos cómo si acabaran de separarse de un abrazo.

_\- Estoy bien, lo prometo._ \- respondió el con una sonrisa. Se notaba que estaba más relajado. - _Sentaros, por favor, Niall ha ido a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, ¿os apetece algo en especial?_

_\- Yo podría tomarme un café bien cargado. -_ respondió Tay. Jenna dijo que estaba bien. Con eso Louis se levantó sin perder la sonrisa y se perdió en el pasillo hacia la cocina.

_\- Miente muy bien, eso puedo dárselo, pero no tanto ¿qué le pasa? He podido oler los nervios y la ansiedad desde el jardín._ \- siguió hablando Tay nada más desaparecer Louis. Sonreí sin ganas sentándome a su lado.

_\- De todo, si te soy sincero. -_ me pase una mano por la cara. - _Harry y Liam están arriba durmiendo, por cierto, están bien._ \- ellas me miraron algo perdidas.

_\- ¿Por qué no deberían estarlo? -_ dijo Jenna dejando a Chris en el suelo para que jugara.

_\- Es verdad, no sabéis nada sobre eso_. - me senté más cómodo, sabiendo que la conversación iba para largo. - _Ayer alguien detono un artefacto en la sede central. -_ levante una mano para que no me interrumpieran cuando las dos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo. - _Las personas que perdieron la vida fueron del equipo anterior de Harry y de seguridad. Héctor y los demás están bien. -_ me miraron esperando a que siguiera. _\- Lo hicieron dos agentes, ayudando a Erik, un hombre retorcido que obligo a gente a trabajar para el en su cruzada de venganza._

_\- ¿Hay algún día que podáis pasar tranquilos? -_ soltó Jenn negando con la cabeza. Louis apareció con un Niall más relajado a su lado.

_\- No, parece que no. -_ susurro Louis. - _Aquí tienes cariño, tenemos algunos dulces si cambias de idea sobre comer algo._ \- Chris levanto la cabeza cómo si lo hubieran llamado y camino con dificultad hasta la mesa auxiliar donde Louis dejo un plato con diferentes galletas, magdalenas y bollos.

_\- No antes de comer, señorito. -_ salto Tay quitándole de la mano una galleta que había cogido a una velocidad francamente impresionante. Puso cara de estará punto de llorar, que se le borro de golpe cuando su madre le miro con una ceja alzada. _\- Después de comer, podrás elegir una cómo postre. -_ Chris asintió todavía con cara de pocos amigos y volvió a investigar lo que podía encontrar en los sofás.

_\- Me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso en su día. -_ dijo Niall desde el sofá al lado de Jenna.

_\- No es muy difícil. -_ respondió Tay con una sonrisa. _\- Solo tienes que enseñarle lo que viene después de la mirada y cada vez que la vean sabrán que no quieren seguir ese camino. -_ me reí decidiendo al final coger algo que parecía llevar canela.

_\- ¿Qué viene después? -_ pregunto Niall en voz baja cómo si contara un secreto.

Todos nos reímos y pude sentir que el ambiente se relajaba notablemente. Poco a poco empezamos a hablar de todo. Nos contaron que habían ido viviendo con Chris, las cosas buenas y malas. Le contamos cómo habíamos descubierto cosas nuevas desde que había vuelto Harry y por primera vez, no se sentía cómo un tema tabú. Louis aporto información que solo él sabía sobre lo que pasó y Niall hablo sobre su celo. Parecía que las chicas habían traído consigo un territorio neutral. Contarles cómo íbamos estaba funcionando cómo catarsis. Cómo si fueran nuestras psicólogas personales. 

Louis se tensó un poco cuando Jenna le pregunto cómo se sentía después de estar un tiempo en cama, pero en seguida se relajó, contando por primera vez lo que recordaba.

_\- Solo recuerdo flashes, personas que no conocía, quizás sueños. Con Harry, con vosotros, con mi vida pasada. De repente sentía que volvía al mundo real pero no sabría diferenciarlo ahora que lo pienso. Es cómo que todo se difuminó. No recuerdo cuando caí en coma ni ninguno de los ataques. Recuerdo voces, a veces. Pero no puedo unir nada_. - bajo la cabeza hacia sus manos. _\- También quería deciros algo, que quizás sea lo mejor. Confió en vosotras por supuesto, pero debo insistir en que nadie más debe saberlo._

_\- Louis no tienes que...-_ empezó Niall.

_\- No es eso._ \- dijo negando con la cabeza. Niall frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más.

_\- La razón por la que entré en coma, cómo ya sabréis quizás, es porque pude retener un celo. No sé porque este celo y no los demás. Pero si se cómo pude hacerlo._ \- Jenna le miro con las cejas alzadas.

_\- ¿En serio? ¿Puedes explicar cómo lo hiciste? -_ Tay se acercó un poco más a él.

_\- No, no exactamente. Puedo decir porque, pero no cómo. -_ cogió aire y las miro a las dos antes de volver a hablar. - _Soy un omega absoluto._

La habitación se quedó en silencio y las chicas solo le miraron completamente quietas

_\- Absoluto, absoluto, absoluto. -_ empezó a decir Chris de repente haciendo a todos saltar. Niall dijo "no" en voz un poco más alta y los demás empezamos a hablar al mismo tiempo. 

Los ojos de Chris se llenaron de lágrimas del susto.

_\- No, no, está bien, cariño. Es que esta es una de las palabras prohibidas, ¿te acuerdas? Cómo la que dijo ese hombre el otro día_. - el niño asintió. _\- Así que no se puede decir o vas a hacer que mama se enfade mucho._ \- se pudo seria mirando al niño directamente a los ojos.

Tenia sentido, si alguien oía a Chris decirlo podía interesarse o incluso ponerlo en peligro. Después de tantos años, incluso decir "omega absoluto" había sido socialmente mal visto. Nadie quería recordar la epoca oscura de la humanidad, no hace tanto, cuando mataban y torturaban a personas que hoy en día protegían hasta un punto enfermizo.

_\- Está bien. -_ murmuro bajando la cabeza. - _Palabra probida._ \- y siguió jugando. Todos parecimos respirar de nuevo.

_\- ¿Qué?_ \- soltó Jenna en voz baja, pero con fuerza mirando a Louis. Este solo asintió. _\- Habéis hecho pruebas._ \- no sonó a pregunta, pero aun así asentimos. Se paso una mano por la cara y Tay se recostó del sillón dejando salir todo el aire en un suspiro.

_\- Esto...esto es un cambio._ \- murmuro Jenn

Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos hasta que Tay pareció reaccionar de alguna manera. Cogió las manos de Louis entre las suyas, poniéndose delante de él, agachada entre sus piernas.

\- _Se que esto va sonar cómo una locura, pero necesito que me digas algo con total sinceridad. -_ Louis la miro extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza. - _No es nada malo y sé que va a ser una sorpresa si es verdad, pero necesito que mantengas la calma._

_\- Tay...-_ empezó Jenna, pero esta la ignoro.

_\- ¿Es posible que hayas estado ahora o en algún momento de tu vida escuchando una voz en tu cabeza?_ \- Louis le soltó las manos cómo si quemaran y se puso de pie de un salto. - _Louis, está bien, no es nada malo, te lo prometo, está bien._

_\- Cómo...-_ empezó con la voz inestable.

_\- Porque fui una de las doctoras en un hospital para abso...para omegas especiales, Louis. Sabemos más de lo que piensas. -_ me di cuenta tarde que tenía la boca abierta literalmente.

_\- ¿Porque la oigo? ¿Qué está pasando? -_ dijo de un tirón mirándola a las dos.

Jenna se puso de pie, nerviosa, moviendo los dedos.

_\- Cuando estuvimos en ese hospital, yo y mi anterior pareja, estudiamos los alcances que tenían mentalmente los especiales. No hicimos otra cosa. No éramos de los que les hacían daño o los estudiaban biológicamente. Solo queríamos saber su alcance mental._ \- cerro los ojos apretando el puente de la nariz. _\- Descubrimos que no tenían limites, desde aguante de los_ celos hasta _control mental._ \- Niall hizo un ruido a mi lado. _\- Podían hacer cualquier cosa con el entrenamiento adecuado. No estamos hablando de magia ni superhéroes, estamos hablando de onda cerebrales, de poder alfa, pero en omegas. Y mucho, mucho más poderosos._ \- respiro hondo y empezó a caminar. - _Por supuesto a nuestro jefes les entro el pánico. Pensaron que podían hacerle hacer cualquier cosa, a pesar que los omegas que estudiamos jamás nos hicieron daño. Así que empezaron aprobar fármacos para hacerles omegas normales. Entre ellos probaron este, no sé, ¿jarabe? Que hacía que sus destrezas desaparecieran por completo. Pero tenía efectos secundarios horribles, así que nos obligaron a perfeccionarlo._ \- cerró los ojos respirando con fuerza. - 

_\- Jenn está bien, no tienes que seguir._ \- dijo Louis en voz ahogada.

_\- Perdimos a muchos. -_ susurro sin hacerle caso. - _Pero no podíamos simplemente irnos, esa gente estaba loca. Yo era joven y me sentía atrapada, así que intentamos algo para soltar a los que quedaban. Pensamos utilizar una droga para hacerles parecer muertos y luego soltarles en la morgue que estaba a varios kilómetros. Y funciono._ \- se rió casi a punto de llorar. - _Soltamos a muchos._ \- se paró un segundo perdida en lo que estaba pensado y pareció desinflarse. Sus hombros cayeron y se mordió el labio. _\- Pero después de un tiempo, al parecer uno de los omegas que soltamos nos encontró._ \- Niall se tapó la boca después de hacer un ruido. _\- No fue culpa suya, decía que oía voces en su cabeza, que le decía que hiciera cosas horribles. Pensamos que era esquizofrénico que el pobre tenía alguna enfermedad mental. Mato a la que era mi pareja en esa época y lo utilizaron para la estúpida propaganda anti especiales. Diciendo que no podían ser controlados. Después de eso me obsesioné con ellos, seguí a todos los que habíamos soltado y todos tenían los mismo síntomas. No podían utilizar sus destrezas, oían voces y acababan haciéndose daño a ellos o la gente que los rodeaba._ \- acabo mirando a Louis con una expresión de absoluta culpa.

La habitación se quedó en silencio de nuevo, si no fuera por los ruidos que hacía Chris, se podría haber oído un alfiler caer. Todos nos quedamos procesando lo que acabábamos de oír, pero sobre todo esperamos por la reacción de Louis.

_\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me voy a volver loco? -_ susurro Louis después de que Niall abriera la boca para decir algo.

_\- No puedo estar segura, nadie era cómo tu Louis, esa gente estaba sola. Completamente sola en este mundo, eran criados cómo conejillos de india o tratados cómo monstruos._ \- Tay se sentó a su lado, cogiendo su mano de nuevo. Me di cuenta que era una mujer muy táctil y eso parecía ayudar. _\- Se que es horrible pensar que te pueda pasar algo así, pero todos tenían eso en común. Estaban solos. No podían decirle a nadie lo que sentía o los cambios para poder atajar los problemas a tiempo. Pero tú no lo estas. Tu nos tienes a nosotros. Necesitamos que seas sincero y podremos ayudarte._

Louis asintió y Niall se tensó a mi lado.

_\- Si, oí una voz. Desde antes de conoceros. Aparecía en mis celos, me decía cosas horribles, que prefiero no repetir con Chris aquí. Cuando Harry se fue, volvió. No solo en mis celos, siempre. Me decía que no debía hablar o me dejarían. Que me encerraríais porque estaba loco. Me hizo querer morir muchas veces, si no fuera porque Niall o Zayn, que siempre mantenían un ojo en mí, no sé lo que hubiera hecho algunos días._ \- Niall hizo un ruido con la garganta y cogió su otra mano. - _Tener a Zayn y a Liam cerca también ayudo, parecía que no podía hacer nada malo si estaban cerca. Además, la voz no les gustaba. Les temía de alguna manera, pero ahora_ que _dices esto, creo que entiendo porque no le gustaban los alfas. Son los únicos que podrían haberme prohibido hacer algo que no quisiera. -_ miro a Tay mordiéndose el labio. _\- Entonces es cómo si ahora tuviera esquizofrenia._

_\- No, no para nada, es un síntoma. La voz en realidad es un conjunto de recuerdos de todas las cosas negativas y horribles que te han dicho a lo largo de tu vida. Desaparecerá si te tratamos para hacer desaparecer la toxina que te hace oírla._ \- respondió Jenna.

_\- ¿Toxina?_ \- pregunto Niall en voz más grave de lo normal. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas.

_\- Si, en algún momento alguien le habrá dado el jarabe que creamos. No sabemos qué cambios habrán hecho desde que deje el laboratorio, pero al parecer lo hicieron funcionar sin quitar los efectos secundarios. La fiebre y los medicamentos para los problemas del corazón han tenido que hacer que la toxina se debilitara, cuando logremos sacarla de tu organismo por completo, será la primera vez desde que te la dieron que sentirás que se ser un especial por primera vez._ \- Louis no dijo nada, asintió con suavidad.

_\- Primero tengo que hacerte alguna pruebas y quizás deba traer a Harry también. Vuestra unión hace que esta nueva información sea completamente diferente a la que sabía. Necesitare enfermeras y un equipo que sepa de microbiología. De confianza por supuesto, con Chris, necesitare gente para no desatenderlo._ \- continuo Jenn.

_\- La persona perfecta viene de camino. -_ dije sorprendido. _\- Cómo si el destino estuviera conspirando con nosotros, la hermana de Liam está en Vancouver, viene mañana a reunirse con nosotros. Y fue enfermera en un hospital de especiales hace años, hasta que lo cerraron._ \- todos me miraron con diferente grados de sorpresa.

_\- He llegado a mi límite de cosas que aceptar hoy, creo que voy a irme a la cama a descansar. -_ dijo Niall poniéndose de pie.

_\- Son las diez de la mañana. -_ dije un tanto sorprendido.

_\- Niall._ \- empezó Louis también de pie a su lado. - _Tenemos que contárselo._

_\- Ahora no, luego._ \- dijo el en voz baja cómo si no le estuviéramos oyendo.

_\- Niall. -_ repitió Louis.

Este se apartó de él y negó con la cabeza. 

_\- Niki nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos, nos dijo expresamente que no lo hiciéramos, pero ¿yo que iba a saber? Era imposible de si quiera imaginar._ \- se pasó una mano por la cara y las chicas se miraron extrañadas. _\- Es mi primer celo, la primera vez que siento algo así y tengo que dejarlo todo a un lado por el miedo que siento ahora por ti._

_\- No tienes que sentir miedo, ni si quiera se lo que te dijo la hermana de Liam, pero te puedo decir que no pasara en nuestro caso. No dejare que nos pase nada. -_ siguieron discutiendo cómo si estuvieran solos.

_\- ¡Quería que fuera especial!_ \- Nial alzo la voz haciéndome saltar del sofá para parar esto antes de que se nos fuera de las manos.

_\- Chicos._ \- dije en voz alta para llamar su atención.

_\- ¿Es que no fue especial? -_ respondió Louis cómo si no hubiera dicho nada.

_\- Fue completamente inesperado, quizás deberíamos haberlo hablado antes, preguntarme. No sé si lo quería ahora. -_ siguió Niall

_\- Chicos, podemos_...- empecé.

_\- No era cómo si yo supiera que estaba haciendo, si me hubierais dicho antes que era un abso...un especial, quizás hubiera investigado antes de ayudarte y hacer eso._ \- Louis le señalo y todos le miramos, no vi nada raro y Niall volvió a gritar.

_\- ¡Que parte de que no te culpo no entiendes! Estoy enfadado con la situación, con el mundo, con Dios por hacerte así, yo que se. Solo quería saber que estaba haciendo antes de hacerlo. -_ Louis le miro algo ofendido.

_\- ¿Por hacerme así?_ \- susurro.

Niall le miro con los ojos muy abierto y pude ver cómo se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos.

_\- No te culpo. -_ susurro de nuevo.

_\- ¡Chicos!_ \- esta vez hasta yo levante la voz. - _¿Qué mierdas está pasando?_

Ellos por fin me miraron y pude escuchar de fondo a Chris diciendo "palabra probida" riéndose.

Después de mirarse entre ellos unos segundos, Niall asintió suspirando cómo si hubiera sido derrotado de alguna manera. Louis no dijo nada cuando le mire haciendo la pregunta sin decir nada.

_\- Esto pasó. -_ murmuro Niall por fin. Se llevo la mano al cuello y se quito la venda de un tirón suave.

En la piel entre el cuello y el hombro se podía ver claramente una cicatriz ligeramente rojiza con la forma de una mordida pequeña. 

Hice un sonido que no podía describir.

Niall tenía una marca de apareamiento.

De Louis.

  



	24. Capitulo 9 - Caos.

**Zayn POV**

_\- ¡Voy! -_ grite por encima de mi hombro. _\- ¡Voy a despertar a Liam y Harry! Si siguen vivos, porque no hay explicación para que no estén despiertos con todo este ruido_. - dije esto más para mi entrando en la habitación corriendo. _\- ¡Arriba, arriba! -_ Harry se sentó en un segundo y Liam abrió los ojos con una mueca de dolor. - _Nadie está a punto de morir, no hace falta ponerse en plan alfa, cariño. La tormenta ha llegado. El columpio de la entrada ha salido volando y ha roto la ventana del salón. Pinta mal para nuestro salón, pero nadie está herido_. - me miraron perdidos pero un poco más despiertos.

_\- ¡También trae gasas y antiséptico!_ \- todos miramos a la puerta al oír los gritos de Niall.

_\- Retiro eso ultimo. -_ seguí diciendo cogiendo las toallas que me habían pedido antes y el botiquín del baño. - _Necesitamos manos extras._

Harry se puso de pie murmurando un "sí, claro" y Liam le siguió. Salimos todos de la habitación.

\- _Ha sido realmente estúpido._ \- escuchamos decir a Niall mientras llegábamos.

\- _Tengo muchas posibles armas a mi alrededor, de verdad quieres empezar una pelea ahora._ \- respondió Louis con una media sonrisa. Se giro un poco cuando llegamos y pude ver sangre en su mano que descansaba sobre la de Niall.

_\- ¿Qué ha pasado?_ \- dije mientras Harry se arrodillaba a su lado y abría el botiquín sin decir nada. Pude ver a Louis poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando ligeramente mal a Harry. Sabía que estaban teniendo una conversación privada.

_\- Louis se tropezó con un trozo de ventana y callo sobre un cristal. No es muy profundo, aunque pienso que necesitará puntos. Se lo puedo hacer, pero primero tenemos que cerrar eso o nos vamos a levantar con parte del tejado en el salón._ \- señalo el agujero en la pared que antes era nuestra ventana principal.

_\- Tengo herramientas abajo, vamos a taparlo con la madera que sobro de la remodelación._ \- empezó Liam quitándose los sobrantes de sueño de los ojos. _\- Intentad quitar todo que podáis de cerca de la ventana, tendremos que traer los deshumidificadores que pusimos en el desván ese invierno y ponerlos a funcionar tan pronto como tapemos eso. Harry, te necesito conmigo._ \- todos asentimos, empecé a apartar lo que quedaba, la lluvia no dejaba de caer.

\- _Harry, te juro por dios._ \- escuche a Louis susurrar.

\- _Esta bien, está bien, me voy. Solo...ten cuidado._ \- acabo mirándole serio, pero con ese tipo de preocupación que le das a alguien que quieres.

\- _Si, por favor no tardes alfa todo poderoso que me salvara de la lluvia._ \- dijo Louis poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Niall a la cocina.

\- _Voy a coser a Louis, ¿puedes tu solo?_ \- me pregunto Niall con una media sonrisa.

_\- Claro, ¿y tú? -_ le respondí señalando con la cabeza hacia Louis mientras apartaba otro sofá hacia el final del salón.

_\- Prefiero a este Louis, sinceramente._ \- susurro casi demasiado bajo. Le sonreí asintiendo mientras se iba. Si, este Louis era mejor. Prefería que estuviera enfadado a triste. Cuando algo le enfadaba, luchaba contra ello. Si esto de ser un omega absoluto tocaba su fibra, entonces sería el mejor omega absoluto jamás conocido. 

Así era Louis.

Una ráfaga fuerte hizo crujir la madera de las paredes y terminó de empaparme. Me quité el agua de los ojos e hice un trabajo rápido con la alfombra. La enrolle sobre si misma atrapando los trozos de cristal en su interior. No era tan bonita como para molestarse en recuperarla.

Mientras terminaba de recoger los últimos pedazos pequeños de cristal, madera y trozos de columpio, Harry y Liam volvieron.

\- _Tenemos suficiente madera para tapar esto y por si acaso he traído más. El piloto nos dijo que venía una tormenta, no un maldito huracán._ \- dijo dejando los tablones de madera a sus pies.

_\- Aquí las tormentas no suelen ser así, según recuerdo hubo un huracán en esta zona, hace casi cien años. Puede ser que nuestra suerte maravillosa haya hecho que este pueda ser otro. -_ conteste ayudando a Harry con la caja de clavos y las herramientas.

_\- Llamare a Héctor para preguntarle que sabe. Y hablar sobre la seguridad de los agentes que están ahí fuera. -_ Liam miro hacia a fuera pero no se veía nada a parte de la lluvia. A pesar de ser todavía de día, no podía ser más tarde de las seis, todo estaba oscuro. Las gotas eran grandes y seguidas, no dejaban ver más de cinco metros.

\- _Tu coges ese lado y yo este, Zayn ponte en medio para mantenerlo recto._ \- cogimos el primer tablón entre los tres y lo alzamos hasta el principio del agujero. El sonido del martillo pronto fue más fuerte que el sonido de la tormenta.

_\- Creo que no será necesario en las demás ventanas, pero por si acaso bajemos las persianas y pongamos las bibliotecas delante de las otras dos grandes._ \- jadeo Liam al terminar con la segunda tabla.

\- _Creo que podemos entre nosotros dos, ¿por qué no te acercas a ver qué tal van Louis y Niall?_ \- dijo de repente Harry en voz baja. Le miré con una ceja alzada y me reí.

_\- Tienes que parar con eso o Louis va a romperte una costilla de una patada. -_ los dos me miraron con la misma cara de sorpresa. _\- ¿Qué? ¿Te crees que no sería capaz si le sigues empujando así?_

_\- ¿Empujando? -_ balbuceo Harry.

_\- Le estas sobreprotegiendo. Se que acabas de volver, que quieres que nadie más le haga daño nunca más. Yo también siento lo mismo. Pero no solo hacia él, hacia vosotros, hacia Niall._ \- los señales a los dos. - _Pero no puedes pasarte o lo enfadaras._

_\- Solo quiero que este lo mejor que pueda. Si hubiera estado...-_ le pare alzando la mano.

_\- Solo hay una sola manera de morir y es estar vivos. -_ acabé. - _Esta en una posición difícil ahora, es uno entre ¿qué? ¿un millón? ¿en total? Yo que se, pero tiene que descubrir en que lo convierte todo esto. Y si tu estas como un halcón encima sobreprotegiéndolo vas a salir mal. Y no por la violencia, sino porque se va a alejar de ti. Se lo que digo, Harry, tengo una hermana pequeña, una omega preciosa y con dinero. Te puedes imaginar cómo era cuando llego a su adolescencia._ \- sonreí negando con la cabeza. _\- Louis es inteligente y te podría alejar de mil maneras diferentes._ \- me giré y solté la toalla que tenía en la mano para secarme. _\- Deja. De. Infravalorarlo. -_ dije dándole tres golpes en el pecho. - _Es más fuerte de lo que ninguno de nosotros será jamás. Dale un respiro y déjale crecer._

Los dos me miraron con la boca ligeramente abierta. Les mire un segundo más y con una sonrisa empecé a tirar toallas y cualquier cosa que absorbiera al suelo para empezar a secarlo.

_\- Tienes razón._ \- susurro Liam. _\- Le estamos infravalorando_. - 

_\- Ya sé que tengo razón. -_ le respondí sonriendo.

\- _Creo que una vez me dijo algo parecido._ \- murmuro Harry. - _En el campamento. Casi me pega, realmente_. - soltó una risa corta. - _Pero siento que no puedo parar. Cada vez que le veo sufrir, sangrar, llorar, siento que podría haberlo evitado._

_\- Pero no pudiste._ \- conteste mirándole de nuevo. - _No has podido si él ya está sufriendo, sangrando o llorando. El presente es este Harry. Habrá veces y no solo dos o tres, en las que los "hubieses" no sirven de nada. Si, quizás hubiéramos podido evitar estos dos años de tortura psicológica, pero ahora eso es el pasado. Ahora, Louis es un luchador. Un omega absoluto y un superviviente. Todos lo somos._ \- le puse una mano en la mejilla y le sonreí. - _Espera a que te pida ayuda, espera que esté preparado para recibir ayuda. No somos sus padres, sus tutores o sus jefes por el amor de dios, somos su pareja. Sus amigos. Estamos aquí para quererle, apoyarle y ayudarle. Cuando lo pida._ \- me miro con intensidad y asintió. _\- Somos demasiado inteligentes como para dejarnos ahora derrotar por problemas normales. Como la falta de autoestima, los temores o el miedo a la perdida ¿verdad? -_ sonreí guillándoles un ojo.

\- _Esto ya está. -_ dijo Liam clavando el ultimo clavo. _\- Después de casi año y medio de reformas, tenemos un agujero de dos metros en mitad del salón. Que bien_. - se giró poniendo una mueca hacia mí. _\- Aunque no hay goteras. -_ me reí recordando ese otoño en el que tuvimos que reparar más de treinta goteras por toda la casa. AL final cambiamos todo el techo porque estaba seguro de que Liam se volvería loco si tenía que reparar una más.

_\- Hay tanto que me he perdido._ \- hablo Harry mirándonos con un toque de tristeza en su mirada. Me acerque abrazando uno de sus brazos.

_\- Todos hemos perdido cosas estos dos años. Las recuperaremos. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo._ \- le di un beso en la mejilla.

_\- Y más ahora que estoy desempleado_. - se rió Liam

_\- ¿Perdona?_ \- Le mire pestañeando rápidamente.

_\- Oh, es verdad. Sorpresa. -_ gire la cabeza perdido. - _He decidido dejarle Stanley a Héctor y centrarme cien por cien en esta familia. No más trabajo hasta nuevo aviso. Hay muchas cosas que construir en nuestro hogar, ahora física y metafóricamente. -_ señalo la ventana.

\- _Niall se va a poner muy contento. Aunque no sé si será una jubilación simplemente. Esta tarde vinieron las chicas. -_ empecé.

_\- ¿Qué tal esta Chris?_ \- dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- _Bien, están los tres perfectamente, disfrutando de ser madres con sus cosas buenas y malas por supuesto. -_ me reí recordando su historias sobre horarios de sueño y comidas. - _Pero a lo que iba era que Louis les dijo que era un absoluto. Y al parecer Jenna formo parte de un hospital de absolutos cuando acabo la carrera._ \- Harry me miro extrañado.

\- _Nunca me lo habían dicho, pero teniendo en cuenta que yo en esa epoca trabajaba para el FBI, no me extraña._ \- pensó en voz alta.

\- _Entonces, la hermana de Liam fue enfermera, la tuya doctora y Niall va a basar su tesis en los absolutos, eso significa que tenemos el principio de un equipo para tener una base de información confiable sobre lo que es Louis._ \- mire a Liam. - _Pero necesitamos contactos fiables también, gente que nos ayude a construir este nuevo proyecto._

_\- Puedo pensar en una lista bastante larga de gente que podría servirnos de ayuda, la verdad._ \- respondió este asintiendo. Cuando acabo la frase una luz azul lleno el salón. Segundos después un estruendo sonó haciendo vibrar las ventanas. - _Pero primero tenemos que pasar por esta tormenta, huracán, tornado sea cual sea la diferencia. No puedo dejar de pensar en las personas que están ahí fuera protegiéndonos._

_\- Esta bien, voy a revisar los generadores, no sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que los vamos a necesitar esta noche._ \- termine de extender una última toalla. - _Vamos Harry, prefiero no salir solo ahí fuera con lo que está cayendo._

_\- Lidera el camino. -_ me dijo extendiendo el brazo.

_\- No me voy ni a mentir cogiendo un paraguas sinceramente._ \- él se rió y abrió la puerta principal por mí. Pude oír a Liam detrás, abriendo la llamada con Héctor.

_\- ¿Está muy lejos? -_ Harry dijo teniendo que alzar la voz por encima del sonido del agua y el viento. Negué con la cabeza y señalé la caseta a unos diez metros. Nos terminamos de poner la chaqueta impermeable y el gorro mientras salíamos al porche.

\- _Vamos, esto parece que está empeorando. -_ no me respondió, pero posó una de sus manos en mi hombro y apretó. Caminamos uno al lado del otro hasta la caseta. 

Aunque por fuera parecía el típico almacén de madera, la cerradura se abría con nuestras huellas y por dentro tenía un revestimiento de metal. En su día, la construyó mi tatarabuelo para guardar las herramientas de jardinería. Hoy había armas, pasaportes nuevos, maletas hechas y todo lo que pudiéramos necesitar para huir. Además, Liam había tenido la idea de poner un generador de emergencia que podía darnos electricidad si alguien decidía cortarla en una ataque sorpresa.

Al entrar Harry miro a su alrededor con una mueca entre sorpresa y duda.

\- _Querían hacer lo mismo con la casa, convertirla en una fortaleza. Pero me pareció más una cárcel. Esa casa la construyeron los abuelos de mis abuelos con todo el dinero que tenían de trabajar en las minas. La hicieron para que durara años y años. No podía verla convertida en algo frió y lleno de metal. Además, con la seguridad que ha puesto Liam, podríamos luchar contra un ejército. -_ negué con la cabeza. - _No podemos vivir aterrorizados o no estaremos viviendo en absoluto._ \- Harry asintió. - _Y aquí estamos._

Delante de mí había una especie de caja del tamaño de un coche pequeño de dos plazas. Tenía varias luces encendidas, mostrando que estaba cargado, pero no encendido. Solo se encendería si la luz de la casa fallaba. Revise que estuviera todo como debía estar. Antes de entrar, tenía la ligera duda de que hubiera podido entrar agua, pero aparte de nosotros, no había nada ligeramente húmedo aquí dentro.

_\- ¿Así que esto es como una habitación de huida?_ \- pregunto Harry cogiendo una de las mochilas de emergencia.

Asentí recordando como empezamos en todo esto. Harry me miro interesando.

\- _Cuando llegamos, Liam tenía esta idea, de que nos tendríamos que ir más pronto que tarde. Él quería seguir huyendo, no quedarnos en un sitio más de dos semanas seguidas. No deshacía las maletas, nunca, dormía vestido y armado. Siempre con un ojo abierto. -_ mire hacia uno de los estantes con agua de repuesto. - _Fue horrible. Dormíamos por turnos durante un tiempo, sin alejarnos de Niall y Louis. Todos en una habitación, con las ventanas tapiadas y con armas a mano, trampas por toda la casa. Recuerdo todavía la sensación de no poder cerrar los ojos sin imaginar que estaban detrás de mi._ \- respiré hondo y me recosté de una de las mesas que sacamos de la casa porque ocupaba mucho espacio. _\- Luego empezamos a investigar, nos dimos cuenta que no nos seguían, así que el plan se fue formando poco a poco. Primero con algunos ordenadores en casa, discos duros en el microondas al acabar. Dos horas de sueño y seguir. Tyler y Josh nos ayudaron alguna que otra vez._ \- me encogí de hombros. _\- Un espía aquí, un ex agente allí, fuimos tirando. Luego llego Héctor, más agentes, más dinero. La idea de construir un lugar fue de Héctor. Pocos meses después empezaron la reformas de la casa, mientras construían Stanley Company. Nos mantuvimos ocupados, ese año acabo y teníamos una meta. Ya no era solo sobrevivir. Nos sentíamos más seguros, teníamos a alguien que cuidaba de nuestras espaldas. -_ cogí un carrito que utilizamos en las reformas y las fui llenando con agua. Pronto Harry me siguió.

\- _No puedo expresar lo absolutamente orgulloso que me hace sentir lo que habéis hecho. No tengo palabras. Nunca pensé que al encontraros estuvierais en primera fila, luchando con uñas y dientes, evolucionando._ \- se rió sin ganas. _\- Nunca pensé en encontraros en absoluto, para ser exacto.-_ le puse una mano sobre su brazo, intentando sacar esa sensación de el.

Le mire estudiando sus rasgos. Se veía cansado, pero no podía ver al alfa desatado que había visto en el bosque hace días. También me preguntaba como habíamos pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Dos años viviendo a duras penas, día a día, viendo como pasaba la existencia y de repente en menos de cuatro días nuestra vida volvía a ser un caos.

_\- El día en que te enteraste. -_ empecé en voz baja a pesar de que nadie podía oírnos. - _Oíste a Liam primero._ \- el me miro sorprendido y su cara cambió a completa duda.

\- _No lo recuerdo muy bien, mi alfa estaba al mando ese día, pero si escuché a Liam hablando de Louis si no me equivoco. -_ asentí.

_\- Si, lo oíste a el primero y pareció que estabas furioso. No sé qué pensaste en ese momento, pero parecías preparado para arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes. Luego oíste el nombre de Louis y fue como si hubiera desconectado algo de ti. Tu cara, todo cambio. Parecía de repente solo Harry._ \- negué con la cabeza recordando ese día. - _Casi le da algo a Liam ese día ¿sabes? -_ me miro sin decir nada. _\- En esa época ya sabíamos que era más probable que estuviera vivo, pero verte, de repente ayudando a la gente que había matado a nuestros agentes, que estaba robando información. Llamarlo sorpresa es una subestimación demasiado grande._ \- sonreí terminando de llenar el carrito.

_\- Pensé que estaba soñando._ \- dijo mirándome fijamente. - _Pensé que era otra pesadilla. Las tuve. Muchas y seguidas. Soñaba que os encontraba otra vez, estabais vivos y bien. Pero la pesadilla siempre acababa cuando veía a Louis, porque me daba cuenta que ese no era mi Louis._ _A veces aparecía como un cadáver viviente, como alguien con la cara desfigurada o simplemente muerto entre mis brazos._ _Cuando oí a Liam pensé que sería así otra vez, mi alfa pensó que encontrar a Louis acabaría con la pesadilla._ _Cuando vi a Louis en el bosque, bien. Delgado, como sacado de la peor resaca del mundo, sí, pero vivo y bien._ _Fue el primer momento en el que me di cuenta que no era un sueño._ \- se pasó una mano por la cara. - _Nunca podre describir que se sintió. Fue como...-_ paró. 

_\- Volver a nacer. -_ acabe haciendo un movimiento con la mano como si fuera una de esas obras de teatro de antes donde el personaje se desmayaba poniendo una mano en la frente. Él se rió asintiendo. _\- Vamos, ahora tenemos que luchar contra el clima, al parecer_. - sonreí empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. 

Antes de llegar un sonido grave empezó a nuestra espalda. Un pitido rasgo el aire y las luces del generador se encendieron. Suspire con fuerza. - _Eso ha sido exageradamente adecuado._

_\- ¿Qué es eso?_ \- pregunto mirándome extrañado.

\- _Eso es el generador en funcionamiento. Se ha ido la luz en la casa. -_ dije abriendo la puerta y haciéndole una seña para que saliera mientras empujaba el carrito.

**Louis POV**

_\- ¿Qué, en el nombre de dios, le hace pensar que soy frágil? -_ dije enfadado mientras Niall aplicaba una buena cantidad de yodo en la herida. - _¿Es que no he probado suficiente que estoy a la altura?_ \- seguí sabiendo que Niall no diría nada. 

Había estado callado escuchando mis quejas como si supiera exactamente cuándo hablar. Recordé lo que estábamos hablando antes de que la ventana explotara a nuestro lado. 

_"Me oyes"_ dije en mi cabeza con fuerza mirándole fijamente.

Pero no pasó nada.

_\- Igual piensa que es suerte._ \- me respondió Niall después de sacar la aguja y el hilo, de la olla de agua hirviendo.

_\- La suerte es el conjunto de experiencia y perspicacia. Si lo que tengo es suerte, entonces debería bastar para enseñarle que efectivamente puedo con lo que sea. -_ respire hondo en la primera puntada. Dolía, pero era perfectamente soportable. Bloquee a Harry para no alertarle si el dolor subía de intensidad.

_\- Louis, es un alfa, un super alfa ahora. Es normal que te proteja y que se pase de la raya. Es parte de su biología._ \- se encogió de hombros mirándome un segundo.

\- _Si y en tu biología esta querer pasar tus celos con alfas, ¿dime que tal va eso?_ \- le dije alzando una ceja. Él sonrió asintiendo. - _No podemos culpar a nuestra naturaleza por nuestros errores. Se puede controlar, no somos animales._

\- _Quizás sea más fácil para ti, pero debes recordar que por desgracia no todos somos como tú. Igual él está haciendo todo lo que puede._ \- abrí la boca para pararle, pero el siguió hablando un poco más alto. - _No te estoy diciendo que no le digas cuando algo te molesta, solo te digo la razón. Puede que le esté costando aceptar todo lo que está pasando. Hasta hace días estabas muerto para él. -_ le mire empezando a sentir una bola de culpa crecer en mi interior. Tenía razón. - _Esta bien que quieras que te tratemos de alguna forma diferente, no creo que nadie esté preparado para tratarte como el típico omega en apuros de las películas, créeme. Pero vas a tener que mantenernos al día y sobre todo...-_ dio el último punto.

_\- Tener paciencia._ \- asintió con una sonrisa. Le mire mientras metía los instrumentos que había usado para limpiar y cerrar la herida de vuelta a la olla de agua hirviendo. Sus manos eran delicadas, limpiando todo con cuidado. _\- ¿Me sigues sintiendo? -_ susurre cuando volvió a mi mano para poner una gasa sobre la sutura. Paro un segundo sin mirarme.

Asintió.

Ahogue un sonido al sentir un torrente de un sentimiento que no era mío. Era tan extraño. No era como Harry. A él lo sentía en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, lejos si no lo buscaba. Como parte de un sueño vivido. A Niall lo sentía como parte de mi cuerpo. Sentía algo en mi vientre, una presión, que no se sentía mía, pero al mismo tiempo era mío.

_\- ¿Qué es?_ \- jadeé cuando abrí los ojos sin darme cuenta que los había cerrado.

_\- Lo que siento por ti._ \- sonrió acabando de pegar un esparadrapo en la venda. 

_\- Hazlo otra vez. -_ susurre sonriendo como un idiota. 

El cerro los ojos, le imite. Esta vez me concentre en la sensación. Era una presión, en el vientre, como si algo quisiera salir. Como un grito a punto de ser dado. Era enorme. Solté una risa 

_\- Yo también a ti. -_ le respondí abriendo los ojos y cogiendo su cara entre mis manos.

_\- Siempre. -_ susurro justo cuando nuestros labios se juntaron. Deje que el beso se formara solo, lento y suave. Sus manos acabaron en mi muslo, se acomodó entre mis piernas y se rió cuando me acerque más. _\- ¿Quién estaba en celo?_

_\- Tu no, ya no._ \- le sonreí. - _Porque tu  super omega fuerte te marco para que todos sepan que eres suyo._ \- soltó una carcajada y se recostó de mi cuello.

_\- Nunca pensé que oiría algo así. Esto es tan raro_. - respiro hondo. - _Pero al mismo tiempo se siente...perfecto. Como debía ser._ \- se separó y me vio frunciendo el ceño. _\- ¿Me estoy pasando de cursi?_

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

_\- Creo que el destino nos juntó en el campamento a los cinco para que creáramos un mundo lleno de super omegas, alfas por decisión y sin desigualdades._ \- dije sonriendo. _– Así es como es pasarse de cursi._ \- nos reímos volviendo a dejar besos húmedos en los labios del otro.

Sentí otra oleada de presión en mi vientre y me recosté de su hombro en un abrazo apretado.

_\- ¿Harry también puede sentirme? ¿O yo a él?_ \- dijo después de unos minutos sin decir nada.

Alce las cejas dándome cuenta.

_\- Harry todavía no lo sabe. Ni Liam. Oh dios mío, no saben que nos hemos unido. -_ el me miro igual de sorprendido. 

_\- Bueno, ya sabemos cuál va a ser el tema de conversación en la cena de hoy._ \- sonrió un poco.

_\- Me muero por ver la cara de Harry. -_ susurre con una sonrisa satisfecha.

_\- ¿De Harry? Imagínate a Liam cuando le digamos que me mordiste. -_ soltó una carcajada. - _Va a desmayarse por falta de sangre en la cabeza_. - me reí con él, sin poder evitar la imagen mental.

_\- Hace unas horas querías pegarme por contarlo y ahora ya haces bromas sobre ello, a eso lo llamo yo evolucionar rápido. -_ me empujo el hombro y puso los ojos en blanco.

_\- Tuve una crisis ¿vale? Tú sabes sobre eso más que nadie._ \- le puse la mejor cara de ofendido que pude. - _¿Muy pronto?_ \- dijo con una mueca, pero sin dejar de sonreír 

\- _No lo sé, en su momento pareció muy lógico enfadarme con el mundo. Ahora solo puedo sentir una gran sensación de nada. No estoy enfadado, ni triste. Es como si me hubieran sacado las ganas de sentir algo por todo esto._ \- me encogí de hombros. - _Porque, realmente ¿Qué puedo hacer aparte de aceptar el hecho de que soy un especie en extensión?_

_\- Eres como eso leoncitos con las puntas en pico tan adorables que casi se extinguen en Europa._ \- le mire totalmente serio.

_\- ¿Leoncito adorable?_ \- conteste sin cambiar la expresión.

El me cogió la mejillas y apretó como haría una abuela.

_\- Super adorable. -_ susurro.

_\- ¿Nos tenemos que pegar? ¿A eso quieres llegar? -_ le solté pellizcándole el costado.

_\- El leoncito quiere pelea._ \- dijo con un tono agudo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño. Le clave los dedos en la cintura haciéndole reír con fuerza.

_\- Estoy un poco decepcionado ¿sabes?_ \- dijo después de secarse las lágrimas de la risa. - _Me prometieron una semana de sexo desenfrenado y solo he tenido una noche. -_ me reí poniendo los ojos en blanco. _\- Me debes seis días de desenfreno, Louis Tomlinson._ \- dijo solemne, separándose de mí.

_\- Pobre de mí, como podre cumplir con esa promesa._ \- conteste bajando de la encimera.

_\- El sarcasmo envejece el alma. -_ me respondió salpicándome con agua después de lavarse las manos.

Me senté en una de las sillas altas en la mesa del desayuno y pensé en comer algo. Habíamos almorzado una pizzas que teníamos olvidadas en el congelador para no perder tiempo cocinando. La conversación con la chicas había subido de nivel, empezamos divagando y acabamos con un plan bien organizado.

La idea de investigar lo que era, ser el centro de una investigación científica, me ponía ligeramente nervioso. No tenía miedo de que me pudieran hacer daño, ni mucho menos. Pero pensar en las cosas que podría descubrir sobre mí mismo y como me afectaría eso, daba algo de temor. Las cosas que podría hacer con este nuevo poder. Sentía en mi interior lo fuerte que podría llegar a ser, siempre lo sentí, pero también pensaba que todos lo sentían. Que todos teníamos una fuerza dentro y que cada uno le daba la libertad que prefería. Pero ahora empezaba a creer que eso que siempre sentí era mi poder real, esperando para ser libre.

Y eso también me ponía incomodo en cierta manera. Porque la idea de que llegara a ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para asustar a mi familia estaba ahí. Hasta yo con mi lógica acérrima podría sentirme ligeramente asustado si mañana Niall se levantara con este super poder que no pudiera controlar. Confiaba en él, pero hasta las mejores personas se habían corrompido bajo la fuerza del poder.

_\- Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar._ \- dije pensando en voz alta.

_\- Y lo haremos, poco a poco._ \- me miro acabando y secándose las manos. Cogió papel de cocina y seco los instrumentos metiéndolos poco a poco en su sitio. - _Ahora no me molestaría cenar y meterme en la cama calentito._ \- me sonrió cerrando el botiquín. - _Todos juntos._ \- acabo moviendo las cejas.

_\- Si estás pensando en que vamos a hacer algo más que dormir, es oficial, te he corrompido. -_ se rio negando con la cabeza. _\- Además, tenemos que ir con cuidado. No sé cómo se sentirán los demás respecto el llevar al siguiente nivel nuestra relación._ \- me mordí el labio.

_\- No creo que sea un problema._ \- me miro haciendo una pausa demasiado dramática. - _Pille a Zayn esta mañana cambiando las sabanas y le pregunte que había pasado. Él se puso todo nervioso, así que le presione un poco. Al parecer, nuestros chicos han pasado un tiempo juntos anoche._ \- le mire sorprendido, pero sin poder evitar reírme.

_\- ¿Harry me ha estado escondiendo que se ha comido a Liam y Zayn? Le voy a matar._ \- Niall se rió y me empujo el hombro.

_\- No es como si estuvierais en el mejor de los momentos. Estáis como a punto de mataros o empotraros contra un muro._ \- sentí una ola de excitación que no había sentido desde Nueva Esperanza. 

Recordé la última vez que estuvimos juntos. En una de esa habitaciones diminutas. Después de que Harry lo perdiera con Richard. Podía recordar sus manos en mi cuello y lo que seguramente fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Me retorcí en el asiento y volví a mí, al ver la cara de Niall, mirándome con las cejas alzadas y un ligero rubor.

_\- Eso lo he sentido y no sé qué era, pero lo apoyo cien por cien. -_ me reí tapándome la cara con las manos.

_\- Hace mucho que Harry y yo no estamos juntos, creo que lo que estamos teniendo es tensión sexual no resuelta._ \- asintió. _\- Además, ahora mismo mi marca parece de alguien que ha perdido a su pareja. Pero seguimos conectados. No entiendo muy bien en qué posición nos deja y mi omega también lo siente._

_\- Así que, en pocas palabras, igual esta noche podéis hacer buen uso de la habitación de invitados._ \- me dijo sonriendo.

_\- No podemos seguir llamándola habitación de invitados si la vamos a utilizar como habitación del sexo desenfrenado._ \- nos reímos mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

_\- Bueno, podemos utilizar la habitación del pánico que descubrieron el otro día. Cuando Zayn dijo que estaba insonorizada, no pude pensar en otra cosa._ \- 

_\- ¿Estás seguro de que tu celo se ha ido? Cada vez me entran más dudas._ \- le pregunte divertido.

_\- Este es el nuevo Niall. -_ contesto. - _He perdido mucho tiempo en relaciones sin placer. Ahora quiero probar todo lo que siempre imagine con mis tres super alfas y mi super omega. Tengo tantas ideas. -_ murmuro pasando los brazos por mis hombros y juntando nuestros labios.

_\- No puedo pensar en una idea mejor para pasar el tiempo. Es más, no volvamos al mundo real. Pasémonos los próximos años comiendo, probando la resistencia de las camas, paredes, mesas, estanterías._ \- se rió contra mi mejilla y de repente todo se volvió negro.

_\- ¿Qué mierda...?_ \- empezó.

\- _Se ha ido la luz._ \- dije cogiéndolo de la mano y poniéndome de pie.

_\- ¡Chicos! -_ escuche la voz de Liam desde el salón.

_\- ¡Vamos! ¡No te muevas vamos nosotros!_ \- camine despacio con una mano delante.

_\- ¡La velas están en la mesita del pasillo!_ \- grito de vuelta. Seguí caminado, sintiendo la puerta de la cocina segundos después. La abrí con cuidado poniendo a Niall a mi espalda. Salimos midiendo nuestros pasos. Pocos pasos después la mesita del pasillo choco contra mi cadera. Abrí la gaveta y empecé a palpar hasta sentir la caja de cartón donde estaban la velas. 

La luz nos hizo pestañear. Liam apareció en la puerta del salón a nuestro lado.

_El generador, justo a tiempo._ \- dijo sonriendo _. - ¿Qué tal la mano?_

_\- Bien, mi doctor me ha distraído muy bien de dolor. -_ Nial se rió de la cara que puso Liam mientras caminamos al salón que ya parecía menos una escena de un apocalipsis.

_\- No es por nada, pero esto cada vez parece menos una tormenta normal. ¿Qué ha dicho Héctor? -_ pregunte sentándome en una de las mesas, que era lo poco que seguía seco.

_\- Malas noticia._ \- murmuro Liam pasándose una mano por la cara. - - le miramos extrañados, pero asentimos.

**Liam POV**

Marque el numero mientras veía a Zayn y Harry salir por la puerta. Después de dos pitidos se oyó la voz de Héctor.

_\- ¿Zayn? ¿Todo bien?_ – dijo en seguida.

_\- Soy yo, te llamaba para saber qué planes tenías para los agentes en el terreno de la casa._ \- dije yendo directamente al grano.

_\- Liam, claro, me llamabas desde el móvil de Zayn ¿todo bien? ¿La tormenta no ha afectado la casa? Referente a los agentes, les he tenido que pedir que se retiren, estábamos preparando el satélite y pensando en mandar coches a tu casa._ – contesto

_\- ¿No hay agentes ahora protegiendo la casa? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Estamos desprotegidos._ \- dije algo enfadado.

\- _Liam, Illustre ya no existe y no hay ninguna razón para pensar que alguien podría atacaros. -_ siguió notando mi humor.

_\- Eso no puedes saberlo, pueden estar esperando._ \- pensé en toda la gente que podría estar buscando a Louis, si se enteraban que era un absoluto, y se puso la piel de gallina. _\- Por favor, manda a un nuevo grupo en coches. Que se pongan en las zonas de entrada. También necesito la información de esta tormenta, por llamarla de alguna manera. Según he visto en las noticias, y esa gente se entera la última de todo, está pasando a categoría de huracán. Además, el columpio de la entrada a destrozado la ventana principal del salón. Ha sido una tarde entretenida. -_ recogí varias toallas, ya saturadas en agua y las metí en la sesta que había traído de la lavandería.

_\- Esta bien, mando equipos ahora. Y no ha habido un huracán desde los años treinta, aunque nunca se sabe. Buscare información y tela mandare por mensajes. -_ una pausa. - _Si necesitáis ayuda con la ventana solo tenéis que decirlo. ¿Algo más?_

Respire hondo caminando sin rumbo.

_\- No. Héctor, pero antes de cuelgues, quiero que sepas que no interferiré en tu forma de llevar Stanley Company, pero en lo que refiere a la seguridad de mi familia, me gustaría tener la última palabra._ \- sabía que, si no lo dejaba claro ahora, podría ser un problema a la larga.

_\- Lo sé, no te preocupes por pasarte con la seguridad, te conozco desde hace bastante, se cómo eres. -_ paro unos segundos. - _Solo ten en cuenta que es posible que las amenazas estén en tu cabeza. Hemos acabado con ese temible enemigo. O más bien Harry acabo con ellos. Ahora luchamos contra gente a la que podrías inutilizar en segundos._

No dije nada pensando en sus palabras. Quería creerle, pensar que ya no había nada que temer, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era así. Mi instinto me decía que debía seguir alerta. Y mi instinto nunca había fallado. 

_\- Es una corazonada_. - dije sabiendo que seguía escuchando. _– Sé que puede sonar solo como la excusa de un hombre asustado por su pasado, pero créeme Héctor, soy la primera persona que quiere bajar la guardia, relajarse. Pero todavía no._ \- silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- _Esta bien, confió en ti y en lo que te digan tus tripas. Solo no te dejes llevar por las paranoias. Sin tener en cuenta que tenéis en esa casa al alfa más poderoso del mundo, todos y cada uno de vosotros se podría defender de casi cualquier cosa. -_ dijo algo lejos del micrófono. - _Ahora tengo que dejarte, al parecer después del discurso de cierta persona, muchos agentes han decidido cogerse unas vacaciones. - me reí sin poder evitarlo. - Tengo tanto papeleo que he pensado seriamente renunciar también._ \- se rió grave. - _Te llamare si hay algún cambio_. - y colgó.

Me recosté de la puerta, dejando que mi mente se tomara un momento. Todavía estaba cansado, mi cuerpo se había puesto a trabajar en seguida, pero el cansancio seguía ahí. Viendo la hora, me di cuenta que habíamos dormido poco más de cuatro horas. 

Mire hacia la puerta de la cocina. La pequeña ventana en la parte de arriba, mostró a un Louis con el ceño fruncido, diciéndole algo a Niall. Este último parecía completamente impasible mientras le cosía la mano. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo. Me pare en el centro del salón, pudiendo imaginar porque Zayn y Harry estaba tardando tanto. La unión que había visto crecer entre ellos me llenaba el pecho de algo muy parecido a un amor que jamás pensé que sentiría. Cada uno estaba teniendo su momento, como esa misma mañana tuvieron él y Harry. Me di cuenta que todo había sido gracias a Zayn. Me reí internamente sabiendo que era tan inteligente, que seguramente había notado que nos hacía falta un momento así. Me senté en el sofá que más alejado estaba de la ventana y el único que no estaba empapado. 

Pensé en subir a por los deshumidificadores y empezar a mover las bibliotecas, pero una sensación de cansancio mental me superó. No quería moverme de este lugar exacto. Era como si algo me hubiera absorbido toda la energía y me hubiera dejado con lo justo para respirar. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás y me sorprendí al encontrarme cómodo. La lluvia seguía tronando contra la ventanas y el techo. Me reiría literalmente de la persona que se atreviera a decirme que esto era una tormenta normal. 

Fijándome en mi alrededor tuve que admitir que mi vida era cada vez más parecida a una película, que a la vida real. Hacia solo cuatro días todo estaba patas arriba y bueno, ahora también pero no se sentí a igual. No estaba perdido y con ganas de ponerme a llorar de la impotencia. Ahora hasta parecía gracioso. La tormenta (huracán), Louis siendo algún tipo de super omega, Harry su alma gemela super alfa, Niall convirtiéndose en omega a los veintitantos años, Zayn y yo en mitad de todo esto. Era como una serie dramática.

Y se sentía tan perfecta ahora. En este momento de caos. Parecía que juntos daba igual lo que pasara, desde descubrir cosas impresionantes y potencialmente mortales hasta tapiar una pared. Todo estaba bien. Sonreí al techo sabiendo que si alguien entrara en ese momento la imagen que se llevaría no sería de perfección, si no de una persona a punto de tener un ataque psicótico sonriendo al techo en una habitación sola, sin la mitad de la pared, con todo mojado.

Escuche la risa de los chicos en la cocina y mi sonrisa creció. Eran lo mejor que me había pasado. Solo pensar en que los dos tuvieran algún tipo de sentimiento hacia mí me hacía sentir como si fuera un superhéroe de Marvel. Mejor que el Capitán América. Porque tenía en mi vida a dos ángeles, con sus perfectas imperfecciones, con sus cargas y vidas llenas de altibajos. Y tan sumamente maravillosos.

Volví a mirar hacia el pasillo, pensando y haciendo una lista de las cosas que teníamos que hacer. Sabiendo que era muy probable que levantarme y empezar a hacerlas era el mejor plan, pero sin el menor atisbo de empezar a hacerlo.

El móvil vibró debajo de mi pierna donde lo había dejado caer antes de sentarme.

" _La supuesta tormenta es en efecto un huracán de nivel 3, por ahora. Es grave. Las conexiones han empezado a fallar y es probable que nos quedemos sin luz. Tenemos generadores de sobra, pero acabaré mandando a la gente a sus casas. Hemos llamado a los agentes que tenemos en la policía para que habiliten los centros deportivos y alerten a los hospitales. No tiene buena pinta Liam, no voy a poder mandar a los agentes de protección que querías, es demasiado peligroso para ellos. Tenéis un generador también y comida de sobra. Cerrad las puertas, activad las alarmas y quizás podáis utilizar la habitación del pánico. No creo que estéis en peligro y te repito, no hay ninguna señal de que pueda cambiar eso. Recuerda que tenemos los teléfonos por satélite activados en estas situaciones, el tuyo está en una de las cajas de seguridad en la caseta del generador. Tened cuidado._ "

Lo leí dos veces para estar seguro de que entendía todo bien y me volví a recostar, queriendo mucho pegarle a algo. Un maldito huracán. Le mande un mensaje de vuelta pidiéndole el recorrido de dicho huracán. Si pasaba remotamente cerca de nuestra casa pensaba meterlos a todos en un coche y ponerme en marcha hacia la sede central. Estaba bajo tierra y era el lugar más seguro del mundo.

Me levante por fin y todo a mi alrededor se quedó completamente negro. Abrí la boca para alertar a los demás cuando me di cuenta que no era un ataque, solo se había ido la luz.

_\- ¡Chicos!_ \- grité en su lugar para que no supusieran nerviosos.

_\- ¡Vamos! ¡No te muevas vamos nosotros!_ – me llego la voz de Louis de vuelta.

_\- ¡Las velas están en la mesita del pasillo!_ – conteste quedándome justo donde estaba. Pasaron los minutos y escuche como salían de la cocina. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, no podía ver ni mi mano a centímetros de mi cara. Al estar tan aislados, no había ni una triste farola cerca de la casa. 

Justo cuando escuche como abría el cajón la luz volvió de golpe.

\- _El generador, justo a tiempo_ – dije acercándome a ellos que seguían en el pasillo cogidos de la mano. Vi la venda perfectamente puesta. _\- ¿Qué tal la mano?_

_\- Bien, mi doctor me ha distraído muy bien del dolor._ – Por un segundo la imagen de Niall besando a Louis mientras acababa de curar su mano apareció en mi mente, haciéndome perder el hilo de pensamientos. Niall se rió pasando a mi lado y entrando en el salón.

_\- No es por nada, pero esto cada vez parece menos una tormenta normal. ¿Qué ha dicho Héctor?_ – dijo Louis con una sonrisa subiendo a una de las mesas.

_\- Malas noticias. –_ respondí pasándome una mano por la cara para alejar las imágenes completamente inútiles en este momento - _Esperemos a que lleguen Harry y Zayn, así no tengo que repetirme._ – se miraron entre ellos con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijeron nada más. Me asegure que la puerta de la cocina que daba a la calle, estuviera cerrada. Pensé que quizás luego podría la nevera delante, por si acaso. Cuando estaba volviendo, la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando pasar a un Harry y un Zayn completamente empapados, riéndose.

_\- Dios santo, los cielos se han abierto, los caballos del apocalipsis están aquí._ \- dijo Zayn nada más entrar. Los demás solo nos pudimos contagiar de su risa. Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como un perro, mojando toda la entrada y a Louis a su vez. Este solo se rió más y de repente paso sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y procedió a besarle como si realmente fuera el fin del mundo.

Todos los miramos en diferentes estados de sorpresa, el que menos, Niall que solo sonreía con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos. 

_\- Vale, ¿dónde está mi beso de bienvenida?_ \- dijo Zayn apartando la vista y mirándonos a los dos con una sonrisa. 

Siguió quitándose la chaqueta empapada, quitándole fuerza al comentario, sabía que había sido más una broma que otra cosa. Pero para Niall no fue así, salto de la mesa donde se había sentado y siguió el ejemplo de Louis.

Solté una carcajada a la cara de Zayn. Negué con la cabeza y miré el contenido del carrito que habían traído.

_\- Hola a ti también._ \- susurro Harry cuando Louis le dejo respirar.

_\- No vuelvas a tratarme como una damisela en apuros. -_ soltó dándole otro beso. _\- Y te amo tanto que duele._ \- acabo con otro beso.

El pobre Harry se veía completamente perdido, asintiendo con la cabeza, sin saber de dónde venía todo esto, pero con clara señales de no dejar pasar la oportunidad. Saque una mochila que había a un lado del carrito rezando porque fuera de las que llevaban teléfonos por satélite, sobre todo para no tener que salir de nuevo.

_\- Una parte en de mi sospecha de todo esto y está buscando lo que hayáis roto. -_ dijo Zayn cuando Niall se separó con una sonrisa. Me reí divertido, sacando el teléfono y colgándomelo en el cuello.

_\- No te creas que te has librado._ \- alce la vista para ver a Niall desenredarse de Zayn y girarse hacia mí. Le mire con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

Antes de darme tiempo a decir nada, él se giró hacia Louis, compartieron una mirada y caminaron hacia mí al mismo tiempo. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que retrocediera, aunque tuviera poco sentido, tenían una energía de destrucción masiva que te hacia querer correr hacia ellos y huir. 

Cada uno se apoyó en uno de mis brazos y Louis se acercó primero pasando una de sus manos por mi cuello. Justo cuando sus labios tocaban los míos me di cuenta que este era el primer beso que compartíamos. Me quede sin aire sintiendo en mi propia piel porque todo el mundo parecía caer a sus pies. Había algo en sus sabor, en la forma de llevar, pero dejar ser llevado, en la seguridad y firmeza del beso que me dejo completamente en blanco. No oí las risas y los aplausos de Zayn y Harry hasta que Louis se separó, pero no pude pensar mucho porque esta vez Niall se abalanzo con fuerza sobre mis labios. Besarlo era tan diferente. Podía hacer que mis rodillas fallaran con esa lengua certera. Apreté mi brazo que rodeaba su cintura y noté los labios de Louis en mi cuello haciéndome volver a la realidad.

Me aleje cogiendo aire, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

_\- Tenemos...que-_ paré respirando profundamente antes de apartar de Louis, que había seguido atacando mi cuello. _\- Tenemos que discutir._ \- solté con la voz un poco aguda.

_\- ¿Discutir?_ \- dijo Louis mirándome extrañado.

_\- Hablar._ \- le aparte un poco más para poder pensar con claridad. - _Hablar, discutir. Sobre el huracán._ \- acabe sintiendo a Niall reacio a separarse. Le mire sonriendo y el solo bajo la mirada pareciendo inocente. _\- Héctor ha llamado. Tenemos que hablar._

Louis asintió y antes de darme cuenta dejo un beso rápido en mis labios. Luego se giró y se llevó con él a Niall que también dejo un beso parecido en mi mejilla. Entraron en el salón y empezaron a hablar de algo que no pude entender.

_\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ \- susurre mirando a Zayn y Harry que parecían igual de divertidos y perdidos que yo.

_\- Creo que acabamos de darnos cuenta que estábamos equivocados._ \- empezó Zayn con una sonrisa. - _Equivocados de pensar que tuviéramos algún poder en esta casa. Ya están en nuestras mentes. -_ nos reímos al mismo tiempo haciendo que su conversación parara.

\- _Literalmente_. - susurro Harry.

_\- ¿Es normal tener un poco de miedo? -_ les dije sonriendo.

_\- ¿Estás seguro que es miedo lo que sientes?_ \- dijo Zayn pasando por mi lado y dándome un toque entre las piernas. Me aparte a tiempo, haciéndolos reír. _\- Vamos, hay que planear nuestra supervivencia a través del apocalipsis. –_

**Harry POV**

- _En resumen, no tenemos seguridad de refuerzo y es posible que las comunicaciones se corten a lo largo de la noche. Según el último mensaje de Héctor, ya va por categoría 3. -_ empezó diciendo Liam.

_\- ¿Categoría 3? ¿Una tormenta?_ \- pregunto Zayn extrañado.

\- _Ya lo han catalogado como huracán_. - siguió pasándole el teléfono. - _Es algo más normal de lo que creemos. Los desastres naturales poco comunes se repiten periódicamente cada cincuenta años aproximadamente. Desde el 38, ha pasado más de ochenta. Los cambios de temperatura en el este de África han ayudado a que se forme, ha tomado fuerza en el océano atlántico. Entró por New York y ha perdido fuerza, ellos se han llevado la peor parte. Aun así, se juntó con una tormenta que venia del polo y se reforzó a poco kilómetros de Canadá. Según la información que me ha podido pasar de la sede, el huracán pasara a unos kilómetros de aquí, pero tiene previsto en afectarnos directamente._ \- acabo sentándose otra vez. Parecía cansado, pero sobre todo parecía divertido. Como si toda esta situación fuera tan surrealista que había que reírse.

_\- Al final utilizaremos la habitación del pánico._ \- murmuro Louis acabándose la mandarina que tenía en la mano. Alzo la vista mirándome con una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa oyendo a Zayn decir algo sin verdaderamente oírle.

_\- Bueno, haciendo un plan rápido, no creo que esto dure más que esta noche, así que separándonos cada uno que se ocupe de las cosas que necesitaremos. Para pasar la noche y si se vuelve necesario, el día de mañana. -_ siguió Liam. - _He llamado a las chicas y al parecer las han sacado hace horas cuando la tormenta se puso peor, están en su casa, en los pisos de abajo seguras. -_ asentí agradeciéndole.

_\- Voy a por sabanas y mantas, las camas de la habitación del pánico están separadas, pero seguro que podemos hacer algo para solucionarlo. Niall tu ve a reunir algo de comida, ten en cuenta que tendremos dos o tres comidas. Y luego todo lo que quieras comer a parte. -_ le guiño un ojos sonriendo. - _Harry sube al desván a por los deshumidificadores y los calentadores, la temperatura ha bajado y estará más frío allí abajo. Louis y Liam vosotros ocuparos de revisar todas las puertas y ventanas. Que estén cerradas y si es necesario con algo delante. Es mejor prevenir que curar. -_ dio una palmada sonriendo. _\- Manos a la obra. -_

_\- Que guapo estas cuando te pones al mando._ \- le dijo Niall apoyándose en su brazo, Zayn sonrió y le dejo un beso en la mejilla. - 

_\- Creo que voy a necesitar a alguien que me muestre el camino. –_ dije hacia nadie en particular.

\- _Vamos._ \- contesto Louis cogiéndome de la mano y tirando de mí. - _Solo subí una vez, cuando Niall me dio un tour por la casa y recuerdo que estaba un poco desordenado, así que cuidado donde pisas._ \- asentí subiendo las escaleras. Luego giramos hacia el pasillo donde estaba el segundo baño y la habitación de invitados. En la mitad del pasillo nos paramos, el subió la mano y tiro de una cuerda de la que cayó una escalera. - _Si no recuerdo mal había una linterna al lado derecho._ \- dijo mientras subía. Me acerque a la escalera para sujetarla por si se caía. - _Aquí esta. -_ una luz ilumino lo que era antes un pasaje oscuro. _\- Ahora tengo cierta curiosidad, sube, vamos._ \- termino de subir y gateo para entrar del todo. Probé un poco la resistencia de la escalera y empecé a subir.

_\- Definitivamente Liam ha estado aquí. Esta tan ordenado que hasta da cierto placer._ \- termine de llegar y mire a mi alrededor.

Era un habitación grande, ocupaba la superficie de los dos cuartos, los baños y el pequeño salón de estar que no utilizábamos al final del pasillo. El techo era abovedado, con bigas grandes de madera oscura. El suelo era también de madera y se veía poco. Casi toda la superficie estaba cubierta de cajas trasparentes, llenas de diferentes objetos. Desde papeles hasta armas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de armarios, llenos también suponía. Todo parecía exactamente donde debía estar.

\- _Aquí están, creo que va a ser interesante bajarlos por esa escalera._ \- Louis se rió al lado de lo que parecían los deshumidificadores. Un aparato en forma rectangular de color blanco, plástico y un tamaño considerable.

\- _Podríamos atarlos con esa cuerda y bajarlos entre los dos._ \- asentí. - Suena como un plan. - sonrió y se me quedo mirando unos segundos.

_\- ¿Estas bien? -_ susurre acercándome olvidando lo que debíamos hacer.

_\- Si te digo lo que estoy pensando...-_ empezó sonriendo más.

_\- Me lo puedes enseñar._ \- dejé que mis manos se deslizaran por su cintura y me di cuenta realmente de la diferencia de altura. Casi le sacaba un cuerpo entero. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero en seguida la cerré. A través del vínculo me llegaron imágenes, diferentes y rápidas. En general eran variadas formas de pasar el rato sin ropa. Me reí cerrando los ojos. _\- El tiempo que he pasado con Niall me ha recordado lo que me gusta tener una vida activa en todo los aspectos._ \- paró un segundo. - _Y estoy harto, muy muy harto de este tipo de vida, del luto, de llorar y estar perdido. Quiero tener una vida normal con las personas que amo. Si no es levantándome a las ocho para ir a un trabajo de oficina hasta las seis, es teniendo una vida sexual normal._ \- acabo pasando los brazos por mi cuello.

_\- Louis._ \- le dije intentando no sonar desanimado por la idea. - _Todavía hay muchas cosas de las que hablar, que conversar, antes de que nada en nuestra vida sea normal._ \- él puso una mueca.

_\- ¿No podemos saltarnos y olvidar esa parte? Pasemos a la parte divertida._ \- sentí que hasta el mismo sabía que no era posible, así que solo sonreí y lo besé con suavidad. Era imposible acostumbrarse. Cada beso, desde el primero hasta esté, eran únicos. Sentía otra vez a mi pecho expandirse, esa sensación del que el mundo podía arder en llamas en este momento que no pararía este beso.

_\- Precioso, pero si llega el huracán y estáis ahí haciéndolo va a ser un final realmente triste._ \- la voz de Niall llego desde el hueco de la escalera. Me separe riéndome y Louis no perdió el ritmo, sacándole un dedo a Niall que se rió.

_\- Ya he llenado las neveras y despensas de nuestro refugio del amor, ¿necesitáis algo por aquí? ¿compañía? ¿otra boca dispuesta?_ \- Louis soltó una carcajada y se apartó para ayudarle a subir.

_\- ¿Refugio del amor?_ \- le preguntó cuando estuvo arriba.

_\- Si, ya hemos quedado que va ser donde pasemos los celos, así que habitación del pánico no me gustaba. La he bautizado. O bueno, todavía no, aunque si queréis podemos bajar y lo solucionamos._ \- me guiño un ojo haciéndome toser.

Los dos, por supuesto. se rieron.

_\- Vamos, tenemos que bajar esos trastos. Harry baja y nosotros te los pasamos entre los dos. -_ asentí dirigiéndome a la salida. Niall no se movió de donde estaba sin dejarme pasar y me miro divertido.

_\- Peaje. -_ dijo sin más. 

Louis sonrió a su lado empezando a coger las cuerdas. Pude sentir en mi mente como estaba intentando no parecer lo excitado que estaba realmente.

Mire a Niall que tenia una sonrisa retadora y me miraba con seguridad. Me reí pasando las manos por su cuello, lentamente. No cambio nada en su cara pero su pecho subió de golpe. Me acerque lentamente a su labios, dejando que nuestras respiraciones se juntaran unos segundos antes de que nuestro labios se tocara. Esta vez su sonrisa se borro lentamente, un pequeño movimiento lo acerco mas a mi. Apreté mi agarre en su cuello y roce sus labios. Esta vez Louis si estaba mirando, lo sentí en el fondo de mi mente, pensando en cosas que harían que hasta Niall se sonrojara. Me moje los labios, todavía pegado a los suyos, sintiendo un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

Dos podían jugar. 

No perdí mas el tiempo y abrí sus labios con los míos. Deje que mi lengua acariciará la suya lentamente. Sus manos se agarraron a mis brazos con fuerza y la mente de Louis vibro. Mientras acaricié su mejilla con los pulgares y moví su cara para que quedará ligeramente inclinada. Profundice un poco más, sintiendo su cuerpo acercarse al mío.

Zayn tenia razon, sabia a navidad. A cenas familiares. Sabia picante como la canela y el jengibre. Un quejido casi imperceptible se perdió en mi. Me separé cuando sentí que podía faltarle el aire. El me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración entrecortada. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus labios rojos y brillantes. Me miro con la mirada perdida. No me hacia falta una conexión como la que tenia con Louis para saber en que estaba pensando.

Se aparto con una risa nerviosa.

_\- Creo que te entiendo un poco mejor Louis. -_ murmuro haciendo que Louis se riera más fuerte.

_\- Y no lo conoces en celo._ \- susurro Louis como respuesta haciendo que Niall se pusiera de un color rojo perfecto. Le guiñe el ojo antes de que Louis siguiera hablando. _\- Acabemos con esto y así puedes ir a torturar a Liam tambien. Imagínate, esteremos encerrados en la misma habitación durante horas._ \- vi cómo se le iluminaban los ojos y recordé el comentario de Zayn antes. Me reí internamente, pero también se me ocurrió algo.

_\- Es verdad, Niall, ¿no será incómodo para ti estando en celo? Eso no lo hemos pensado._ \- dije mirándole ya casi a mitad de la escalera, solo con la cabeza todavía dentro de la habitación. Ellos se miraron, compartiendo algo que no querían decir en voz alta.

_\- Ya lo hemos hablado, no te preocupes._ \- dijo al final Louis. Fruncí el ceño e intenté ver en que estaba pensando, pero se había vuelto realmente bueno escondiéndolo.

\- _Confió en que compartáis esa información cuando os sintáis cómodo._ \- decidí decir al final. Ellos me miraron asintiendo con fuerza. Termine de bajar sin darle un segundo pensamiento. Tenían derecho a tratar sus celos con la privacidad que quisieran. Si preferían mantener parte de sus decisiones para ellos, no sería un problema para mí.

Al llegar abajo escuche a Liam y Zayn hablar. Ruido de muebles moviéndose. Arriba Niall apareció tirando de uno de los aparatos. Mire sin decir nada como lo sacaban poco a poco. Louis lo sujeto y Niall fue soltando la cuerda. Estire los brazos para cogerlo cuando llego hasta mí. Pesaba, pero no era ni una de las veinte cosas más pesadas que había cargado. Lo deje con cuidado en el suelo esperando al siguiente.

\- _Vamos a bajar los cinco porque el salón está realmente mal._ \- me comento Louis sacando la cabeza por el hueco. Asentí y esperé al siguiente. Poco a poco los fui dejando a mi alrededor. Oí las risas de Niall arriba y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estaban los cinco aparatos abajo.

Por último, me pasaron una caja un poco más grande y pesada, llena de lo que parecían pequeños calentadores. De los que ponías en el suelo cerca de los pies.

Tardamos unos veinte minutos en bajar todo. La lluvia pareció subir de nivel contra los cristales. Zayn y Liam pasaron por detrás de mí para revisar las ventanas de las habitaciones.

_\- Nosotros ya estamos, conectamos los deshumidificadores y podemos meternos en la habitación del pánico hasta nuevo aviso. -_ dijo Liam poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

_\- Se llama Refugio de amor, no Habitación del pánico. -_ paso Niall por su lado con una sonrisa. - _No va a ver nada de pánico en esa habitación, te lo prometo._ \- le guiño un ojo y empezó a bajar las escaleras con uno de los aparatos en los brazos.

\- _Su cerebro está nadando en hormonas, no creo que lo que paso haya cambiado la parte del post celo._ \- dijo Zayn riéndose.

_\- ¿Post celo? ¿Solo le ha durado un día?_ \- pregunto Liam mirando a Louis.

Zayn y Louis se miraron exactamente como había hecho con Niall hace un rato. 

_\- Vamos, al parecer ha pasado algo mientras dormíamos que nos van a contar cuando estemos sentados cómodamente en el Refugio del amor._ \- cogí uno de los aparatos y le hice una señal a Liam con la cabeza.

_\- ¿Ves? Por este tipo de cosas he dejado el trabajo. A saber, que habrán hecho sin nosotros. No te lo voy a perdonar Z, que quede claro. -_ Zayn solo se rió negando con la cabeza.

_\- No paso nada, baja tu culo abajo y así podemos hablarlo tranquilamente._ \- Louis me adelanto en las escaleras con una sonrisa. 

_\- ¿Después de esto dejaras de bloquearme?_ \- dije solo para él cuando se puso a mi lado al final de la escalera.

_\- Quizás. -_ respondió jugando. - _Es broma, no te estoy bloqueando porque no quiero que veas algo, estoy probando otra cosa. Ya sabes, con estas cosas nuevas de..._ \- paro respirando profundo. - _absoluto_.

_\- Entiendo, si necesitas algo, no tienes ni que decirlo._ \- sonreí suavemente.

\- _Esto es un desastre. Se han mojado algunos libros. Creo que estoy a punto de tener una rabieta. -_ dijo Niall nada más entramos en el salón. Ya había conectado y encendido el primer deshumidificador cerca de la biblioteca. - _Tenia notas en estos libros, algunas se han borrado completamente._ \- siguió murmurando más para sí, mientras terminábamos de poner los demás. En minutos la habitación se llenó del sonido de los ventiladores internos absorbiendo la humedad.

\- _Mañana veremos qué podemos hacer, tenemos que meternos en el sótano ya. -_ dijo Liam empezando a apagar las luces y echando una última mirada a la cocina y pasillo. Niall puso mala cara dejando el libro en su sitio mientras Louis le cogía de la mano y le daba una mirada de apoyo. Mientras terminaban, cogí la caja de calentadores.

Zayn lidero el camino hacia el sótano sin decir nada más. Me puse al lado de Liam que seguía intentando contactar con Héctor de nuevo de la forma tradicional. Tenía en el cuello un teléfono por satélite, pero al parecer era solo para emergencias. 

Llegamos al final del pasillo. Justo debajo de las escaleras, había una puerta. Suficientemente pequeña para hacerme dudar si podría pasar. No podía ser más grande que la altura de un niño. Zayn empujo dicha puerta con la pierna haciendo que la mitad superior también se abriera. Me di cuenta mientras entrabamos que era una puerta secreta que se puso de tal modo que pareciera un almacén pequeño. Al otro lado había un espacio de aproximadamente dos metros cuadrados y luego otra puerta, esta vez de metal. 

\- _Creo que estamos definitivamente aislados, el Internet y la señal de teléfono no funcionan. -_ susurro Liam a mi lado.

\- _Se que vamos a estar seguros, pero no puedo evitar en todas las personas ahí fuera que no tengan la misma suerte._ \- respondió Niall. 

\- _Héctor dio la alarma hace horas, también habilito espacio de la policía para la gente de la calle._ \- Zayn metió unos números en una pequeña pantalla al lado derecho de lo que parecía una puerta. Haciéndome recordar de repente Nueva Esperanza. 

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.

Siempre que algo me recordaba a esa época, mi alfa salía para no hacerme sufrir. Esta vez no fue diferente. Lo sentí retorcerse y gruñir, pero lo mantuve en su sitio. Antes fue útil, ahora no servia de nada. No había sufrimiento ni pena. Louis estaba vivo, los demás estaban bien. Lo que fuera que me hayan metido en el organismo no era mortal y parecía que al contrario de lo que pensaba, solo me hacía más y más poderoso con el tiempo. No podía disculparles por la tortura que me hicieron pasar, pero no me quejaría por lo que dejaron. 

_\- Casi puedo ver los engranajes de tu cabeza girar._ \- susurro Louis a mi lado. Zayn había abierto la puerta y con un Niall más relajado entraron primero.

"No te preocupes. Solo pensando en todo lo que han cambiado las cosas." Le respondí solo para el. El asintió y pude ver que tambien su mente había pensado en nuestro pasado.

La habitación, por llamarlo de alguna manera, era enorme. No grande, enorme. Su forma rectangular, dejaba ver todo. En el lado derecho se podía ver una cocina pequeña, justo en frente, estaban tres camas de tamaño mediano. Camine un poco más, haciendo un barrido de todo el perímetro, el resto era una zona con un sofá mediano también y una televisión más lo que podría ser el comedor con una mesa de cristal.

_\- No sé quién habrá decidido llamar a este sitio "habitación," pero he vivido en apartamentos más pequeño._ \- dije dejando la caja en el suelo mientras Niall se tiraba con un salto en una de las camas. Zayn eligió una silla del comedor. Liam se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y se alejó hacia la cocina. Un estruendo a mi espalda me hizo girarme para ver la puerta cerrarse. Por dentro se parecía mucho a una puerta de un banco, con cilindros grandes de metal que mantenían este sitio completamente seguro.

_\- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?_ \- hablo Louis a mi lado empujándome hacia donde estaba Niall.

\- _Esperar, dormir, comer. En unas horas pasará._ \- respondió Zayn desde la mesa.

_\- Entiendo, si las cosas cambian, por favor llámame a este número. Cuídate y no tomes riesgos innecesarios._ \- oí a Liam hablando por el teléfono.

_\- Crees que podríamos hablar de algo._  - murmuro Niall mirando a Louis con una sonrisa nerviosa. Louis compartió una mirada conmigo y se dirigió a donde estaban las camas sin decir nada mas.

Me senté al lado de Zayn que estaba sacando de una caja debajo de la mesa lo que parecía un tablero de ajedrez. 

_\- ¿Sabes jugar? -_ me miro sonriendo. Asentí y le ayudé a poner las piezas.

**Niall POV**

_-Pero es lo que sentí.-_ volví a decir viendo como Louis ponía los ojos en blanco otra vez.

_-Es normal que lo sientas, Ni, ya te lo he dicho. Es lo que nos han enseñado, va a ser difícil re-programar nuestro cerebro. Pero por favor, no pongas excusas. Al igual que si mañana te levantara con un deseo irrefrenable de pegarle a todos los que te rodean, esto tienes que reprimirlo. Buscar el núcleo de ese sentimiento, entenderlo y eliminarlo.-_ le mire con una ceja alzada. _\- Si me vuelves a preguntar si me parece bien no voy a reprimir mis instintos asesino.-_ me reí empujándolo.

_\- Es que me resulta diferente con él, solo puedo pensar eso. -_ dije diciendo lo mismo que antes pero con otras palabras.

_\- El no me pertenece, Niall. No por unirme primero con el se cumple alguna ley extraña del que llegue primero se lo queda. -_ respiro hondo.- _Liam y Zayn llevan muchos años mas juntos y no te he visto frenar ni un poco con ellos.-_ se cruzo de brazos.

_\- A ver..._ \- empecé viendo su cara de estar a punto de ahogarme. _\- En mi defensa diré que soy nuevo en esto._ \- una de sus cejas se alzó más si eso era posible.

_\- ¿Sabes que después de eso no me puedes mentir verdad? -_ me señalo el cuello. - _Estas poniendo excusas. Te lo he dicho, por mi como si te apetece montarle aqui y ahora. Es tan mio como tuyo. Si el quiere, yo quiero. Si tu quieres, yo quiero._ \- Hice un sonido de desdén con boca y me volví a recostar contra la almohada.

_\- ¿Sabes que no voy a dejar de sentirlo?_ \- susurre sin ganas.

_\- Estas proyectando problemas inexistentes. -_ dijo sin que sonara remotamente parecido a una pregunta. - 

_\- ¿Sí? -_ conteste con una mueca. _\- ¿No? No lo sé Louis, solo sé que siento mi mente por todas partes. Como si no pudiera abarcar suficiente o estuviera haciéndolo demasiado._ \- asintió sin decir nada. - _Quiero contarle lo que ha pasado y dejar claros ciertos puntos importantes. Me siento en mitad de ninguna parte. Como si no pudiera avanzar._ \- respire hondo mirando al techo. _\- Necesito un principio y un final, ahora todo parece parte de lo mismo. Me cuesta separar al Louis del pasado con el de ahora, integrar a Harry en todo esto. Pensé que quizás centrando en nuestra relación en algo más físico me sentiría mas ¿seguro? Eso es algo que no tuvimos antes, así que pertenecía solo a los recuerdos con el nuevo Louis, el nuevo Harry, el nuevo Niall._ \- me reí al verle sonreír.

_\- Es lógico. -_ dijo solemne, con la mirada ligeramente perdida. - _Creo que tengo una idea, vamos, levanta._ \- empujo una de mis piernas al levantarse. - _Liam, ¿has acabado de hablar con Héctor? Me gustaría que nos sentáramos a hablar sobre algo._

_\- Claro, estaba esperando que me llamara, pero eso lo puedo hacer mientras hablamos. -_ respondió Liam acercándose a los sofás del fondo de la sala. Zayn y Harry escucharon todo y siguieron su ejemplo. Por último, me puse de pie yo y después de pasar por la cocina a coger una bolsa de patatas fritas, me tiré en el sofá unipersonal que era increíblemente cómodo. Todos nos miramos unos segundos, con diferentes grados de sonrisas tontas.

_\- ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?_ \- fue Harry el primero en interrumpir el juego de miradas.

_\- Bueno, para empezar, quería deciros algo que hablamos ayer Niall y yo antes de enterarme que era un absoluto. -_ dijo Louis en tono firme, sentado al borde de su asiento. - _Porque creo que es importante que sepáis como me siento al respecto._ \- paro mirando al suelo. _\- Mentiría si dijera que estoy bien con ello. Porque no lo estoy, estoy furioso. Triste. Perdido._ \- volvió a parar. - _Al principio no podía sentir nada más que eso, pero cuando pude respirar de nuevo me di cuenta que nada de eso me serviría de absolutamente nada. Así que parándome en la peor y la mejor situación pude llegar a la conclusión de que a pesar de que este es mi cuerpo._ \- puso una mano en su pecho. _\- jamás fue mío cien por cien hasta que te conocí. Hasta que os conocí a todos._ \- nos miró uno a uno. _\- Cuando estaba en el ejercito le pertenecía a un mundo cruel que me utilizaba, luego le perteneció a Marcus y sus pastillas, en algún momento fue de Illustre, de las personas desconocidas que escondieron mi naturaleza real, ha sido de tantas personas que hasta el momento en el que fue mío no me di cuenta de lo que había estado perdiéndome._ \- paro esta vez recostándose, acomodándose en su sitio. _\- Ahora tengo el poder sobre lo que soy, no más drogas, no más mentiras, ahora podré decidir qué es lo que quiero. Quizás sean hijos o investigar eso del cambio de naturaleza y luego quizás me cambie a beta. -_ se rió de los diferentes sonidos de sorpresa.- _No, no creo que me cambien. Me gusta mucho ser un omega.-_ me guiño un ojo. _\- Quizás siga este camino nuevo y me convierta en un omega absoluto consciente de todos su potencial._ \- miro a Harry sonriendo un poco. - _No tengo las respuestas y no se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer ahora que hablar. Porque, chicos, os quiero. Mucho, más que a mí mismo en algunos momentos. Y tenéis que oírlo de mi boca, tenéis que saber que sois importantes, que lo que pensáis y sentís es importante para mí. Por eso tenemos que hablar más. Tenemos que dejar de escondernos cosas para protegernos, aunque sean cosas pequeñas. Ya hemos demostrado todos que podemos soportar cualquier cosa._

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Miramos a Louis, pensando en sus palabras. Tenía razón, debíamos explicar lo que sentíamos, debíamos cambiar la configuración de nuestros cerebros, las cosas que nos habían enseñado. A ser fuerte, independientes, a no dejar mostrar lo que sentíamos para no molestar. Sobre todo para ellos, a los alfas hombres les iba mucho peor. Como omega, no tenia tanta presión. Como beta era un poco ignorado. Pero los alfas, tenían que ser fuertes, impasibles, casi robots.

_\- Tengo miedo de no ser suficientemente fuerte y haceros daño. -_ la voz de Harry llego baja. Le mire en seguida, encontrándome con su mirada perdida en el suelo y las manos fuertemente apretadas entre ellas. - _No sé qué hay en mi interior, pero es fuerte, poderoso y la mayoría del tiempo está ansioso de destrozar algo. Tengo miedo de despertarme un día y encontrarme que os he dañado de alguna forma sin siquiera darme cuenta. Temo a mis celos, al alfa que soy ahora. No quiero esto que me han dado, este arma que solo sirve para dañar._ \- se calló subiendo la mirada. - _Cada día me da más miedo estar a vuestro alrededor._

Me levante sin pensarlo y lo abracé con fuerza. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y pocos segundos después el pasó los suyos por mi cintura. Deje que mi cuerpo se calmara, que mi mente se quedara en blanco. Había leído mucho sobre calmar alfas, pero nunca lo había hecho. Quizás sin querer, con Zayn y Liam, pero nunca a conciencia como intentaba hacer ahora. Sabía que Harry no estaba siendo violento o había perdido el control, pero decir en voz alta que vivías con miedo era abrir algo de ti a otras personas que, aunque las quisieras con toda tu alma, podría ser doloroso.

_\- Es normal tener miedo. Y aunque pueda sonar sin fundamentos ni pruebas, se, con todo mi alma, que jamás nos harías daño._ \- le mire a los ojos, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. _\- Confió en ti, con mi vida, mi futuro, mi existencia._ \- su respiración se paró. _\- Siento a tu alfa, encerrado. Tiene miedo igual que tú, por vivir separado de ti, porque le estas quitando su libertad_. - acaricie su mejilla.

\- _Ya le di libertad y acabo en un sin finde cadáveres._ \- susurro.

\- _No le diste libertad, le diste rabia, dolor, furia. Le diste gasolina a algo hecho de fuego. No pusiste reglas, no le dijiste cuando parar. Tu eres la parte racional. La ciencia ha sido incapaz de explicar que es exactamente nuestra parte animal. Puede ser nuestra verdadera forma, antaño olvidada, puede ser el animal que una vez fuimos o puede ser nuestro subconsciente desarrollado. En cualquier caso, no es una parte externa, no es una persona diferente, no es un animal rabioso al que mantener encerrado._ \- me miro intensamente, podía ver que me escuchaba, pero su opinión no había cambiado. _\- Eres tú alfa, Harry. Se que no es lo que quieres escuchar, sé que es más fácil pensar que lo que te hizo hacer todas esas cosa, fue algo externo a ti. Que no fuiste tu. Pero eres la persona que acabo con Illustre. Con los medios que pudiste, con las decisiones, malas y buenas. Debes aceptarlo de nuevo o vas acabar volviéndote loco._ \- cerro los ojos como si le hubiera hecho daño. Acaricie su cuello, queriendo desesperadamente acabar con su dolor, arrancarlo de él. 

Escuche a Zayn aclararse la garganta y me gire un poco para ver si iba a agregar algo. Tenía la cara desencajada en una expresión entre sorpresa y dolor.

_\- No podría haberlo explicado mejor._ \- dijo al final con la voz grabe. 

Sonreí un poco y me centré en Harry otra vez.

_\- Quiero a tu alfa, a ti. Salvaje, poderoso y único como es, quiero que forme parte de lo que somos ahora._ \- cogí su cara con las manos, apoyando el talón de la mano en su mandíbulas mis dedos no llegaban a la altura de sus ojos. - _Vamos, déjale libre, confía en ti. Confía en mi._ \- susurré sintiendo una fuerza en mi pecho que supe que no era mía. Louis estaba orgulloso, feliz y casi podría decir que a punto de llorar.

Harry dejo escapar un pequeño sonido con la garganta y su cuerpo se tensó. Pude ver el momento exacto que dejo de intentar tan fuerte mantener a su alfa apartado. Sus hombros parecieron crecer al enderezarse, su cara se relajó y sus manos se apretaron contra mi cintura. Jadee cuando abrió los ojos y su verde normal tenía vetas rojas.

- _Bienvenido_... - susurre sin soltarle la cara. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de la boca y un gruñido vibro en su pecho. No era un gruñido de alerta o de enfado. Era uno satisfecho. Esta vez si se me escapo una risa sin aire. Pestañee para alejar la humedad de mis ojos y con cuidado deje un beso corto en sus labios. - _¿Ves? El mundo no se ha parado, nadie ha muerto._

El no dijo nada, pero pude ver como quedaba un poco de lucha en su interior. No como antes, no aplastante. Era la batalla normal de los omegas y alfas con su naturaleza, la concesión de aceptar tu lado salvaje. De domarlo sin quitar su libertad.

Sentí como tiraba de mí y su cabeza acabo enterrada en mi cuello. Respiro con fuerza y tembló contra mi piel. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo por primera vez que mi omega estaba en sintonía. Sintiendo por primera vez una conexión más fuerte y profunda que cualquier celo o relación sexual podría jamás darme. 

_\- Creo que podría llorar._ \- escuche a Liam decir con la voz ligeramente quebrada. _\- ¿Alguien más siente que todo esto es un sueño?_ \- Zayn se rió y me di cuenta que Louis se había levantado de su sitio para ponerse a su lado y abrazarle por la cintura.

Me quede ahí unos segundos sin si quiera pensar en querer separarme. Los demás siguieron hablando tranquilamente a mi espalda. Harry se empezó a separar y pude notar un cambio ligero en sus facciones. Su alfa seguía presente, un poco menos que antes, pero seguía ahí.

_\- Hueles a...-_ empezó frunciendo el ceño. _\- a mi alfa le hueles a omega marcado._ \- acabo negando con la cabeza como si esa fuera la idea más loca que hubiera podido decir.

Un lazo de sorpresa por parte de Louis se juntó con mi sensación de anticipación.

_\- Si, a cerca de eso..._ \- me reí nervioso. El se separó mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Pensé en que sería mejor levantarme para poder mirarlos a los dos. Louis también se levantó y me cogió la mano.

_\- ¿Qué está pasando_? - Dijo Liam con una sonrisa también nerviosa. Louis me miro y asentimos al mismo tiempo.

_\- Hemos descubierto que el tiempo que pasamos en celo juntos no solo ha cesado todos los síntomas, si no que una de sus mordidas...me ha dejado una marca de apareamiento._ \- acabe mirándolo. Harry se quedó con la misma cara, pero Liam se rió, pensando que era una broma. Miro a Harry y de vuelta a mí. A Zayn y después a Louis, para volver a mí. Luego se puso serio de golpe.

_\- Espera un momento, entonces ¿Louis puede dejar una marca?_ \- se puso de pie de un salto como si la información fuera demasiado para seguir sentado. _\- Dios mío._ \- acabo pasándose una mano por el pelo y caminando. Después de todo este tiempo era bien sabido que cuando Liam se ponía nervioso. caminaba como si alguien lo hubiera encerrado. - _¿Y dices que ha calmado tu celo en un día?_ \- me miro y asentí. _\- Dios santo._ \- volvió a caminar. - _Esto es...demasiado impresionante. No eres un alfa, pero puedes marcar a otro omega y utilizar tu poder con todos_. - Se pasó una mano por la cara y miro a Louis haciéndome mirarlo también. Me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry, que tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida. Se soltó con cuidado de mí y se acercó a este.

_\- ¿Eso no importa?_ \- dijo en tono de pregunta.

\- _A mi alfa parece que si le importa._ \- respondió en voz baja.

_\- ¿Qué está pasando?_ \- pregunte tocándole el brazo a Louis.

_\- No puede oírnos._ \- me miro Harry con cierto toque de sorpresa.

_\- No, todavía no, creo. Puedo sentirlo, como me pasó contigo los primeros días después de nuestra unión._ \- Respondió Louis haciendo que Harry cerrara los ojos con una mueca. - _A su alfa le molesta que su marca haya desaparecido y ahora este unido a ti._ \- dijo como explicación.

_\- No le molesta. Le confunde._ \- aclaro en seguida Harry. - _Porque te puedo sentir en mí. Puedo sentir nuestro vinculo, pero tu marca desapareció. No tiene sentido para mi alfa._ \- acabo respirando hondo.

_\- Porque marco al viejo Louis. -_ dije mitad bromeando mitad en serio. Todos me miraron y me di cuenta que podría tener razón. - _Tendría sentido ¿no? El Louis que marcaste, no era ni un diez por ciento de Louis real. Quizás necesite una marca más fuerte o que la hagas repetidamente para que se mantenga. Somos novatos en todo lo que pase de ahora en adelante. -_ me encogí de hombros.

_\- Hoy en día es normal que un omega marque a su alfa, la marca se queda porque la renuevan de vez en cuando. Y el caso de la marca normal, es por los componentes de la saliva del alfa que hacen que la marca perdure junto a las glándulas en el cuello del omega, no pueden repetirse en el caso de parejas alfas o parejas omegas._ \- explico Zayn.

_\- Así que también tendréis que hacer pruebas a mi saliva._ \- susurro Louis.

_\- Siento que me va a explotar la cabeza. No han pasado ni una semana desde que he vuelto. Todo está pasando demasiado rápido._ \- Harry dejo caer la cabeza entre sus manos. Louis estuvo a su lado en un segundo.

_\- Tienes razón, ¿porque no vamos pensando que hacer esta noche? Yo no tengo sueño y mañana podremos seguir con esto y con todo lo demás. No tenemos prisa ¿no?_ \- nos miró a todos dejando una mano descansando en el cuello de Harry.

_\- Para nada, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo._ \- respondió Liam. _\- Y una ducha suficientemente grande como para que quepan más de una persona._

_\- Bueno, parece que la suerte por fin está de nuestra parte._ \- dije sonriendo, haciendo reír a los demás.

Si, todo era un completo caos sin sentido. Pero teníamos una ducha grande, comida suficiente y los unos a los otros. 

No podría ser tan malo.

  



	25. Capitulo 10 - Lujuria y normalidad.

**\-----------------------------------------** **\-----------------------------------------**

**AVISO**

** ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO Y POLIAMOR. **

**SI NO TE GUSTA, BUSCA OTRA HISTORIA.**

** AVISO **

**\-----------------------------------------** **\-----------------------------------------**

El espacio era pequeño, más de lo que pensaba. Mis piernas estaban pegadas a mi pecho y si respiraba profundo, sentía como se clavaban en mi piel. Cerré los ojos concentrándome en respirar lentamente. Podría con esto. Por él. Las voces se dejaron de oír. Solo la lluvia y los truenos. Paso el tiempo, sé que lo hizo, pero no sabría decir cuánto. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan tranquilo. Por fin estaba a un paso de acabar con todo. Solo tendría que esperar. Esta tormenta me había dado la oportunidad perfecta, sé que había sido él, desde el cielo. Regalándome esta oportunidad. Sabía que estaría viéndome luchar y que estaría orgulloso. Acabaría con él. Le mataría al frente de su alfa para que siempre lo recordara. Luego esperaba morir. Esperaba que el alfa me matara y así saber que había hecho un daño real. Morir en paz. Por fin. Me quedé dormido después del sonido particularmente fuerte de un trueno.

**Niall POV**

_\- ¡Estoy hablando en serio!_ \- grito Louis sin dejar de reírse. - _Te juro que es real vale. Lo vi con mis propios ojos._

_\- Una nave alienígena, viste con tus propios ojos una nave alienígena._ \- pregunto Liam sonriendo.

_\- Bueno, obviamente no se a ciencia cierta si era una nave alienígena, Liam_. - dijo su nombre con fuerza. _\- Solo se lo que no era. No era un avión, porque se movía de otra manera. No era un estrella fugaz porque paro de moverse. Y no se parecía a nada de lo que haya visto, porque como te digo de repente, desapareció._ \- volvió a repetir tirándole una almohada con fuerza suficiente para que doliera a la cara de Liam, que volvía a reírse. - _Eres imbécil, hay más pruebas de que los alienígenas existan, de las que lo desmienten. -_ se cruzó de brazos sonriendo. - _No pienso juntarme con un ateo de alienígenas. Puedes recoger tus cosas, estas fuera de esta manada._ \- acabo gritando cuando Liam se tiró literalmente encima de él. 

_\- Tendrás que sacarme personalmente, señor Tomlinson, porque no pienso irme sin pelear._ \- me mordí el labio con fuerza mientras sonreía, la manera que tenía Louis de reírse cuando le hacían cosquillas era intoxicante. 

Se veía tan libre.

_\- Según la psicología moderna, los individuos que en algunos momentos deben pasar por un aislamiento social, presentan con el tiempo pensamientos y comportamientos irracionales. -_ señalo al bulto de extremidades que eran Liam y Louis. _\- Creo que eso ha sido un récord._

Me reí levantando la cabeza de donde la tenía recostada en el pecho de Harry.

_\- No me puedo creer que este sea el mismo Louis de hace una semana. -_ dije casi sin hacer un sonido mirando a Zayn. El asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

_\- No puedo culparle, yo también intentaría dejarlo atrás lo más rápido posible._ \- me respondió al final. - _Y me alegra que lo haya superado tan rápido._  

_\- No lo ha superado._ \- hablo Harry después de unos segundos. Estaba acostado debajo de mi con los ojos cerrados, le había recomendado meditar para ayudar con el problema con su alfa.

Los dos le miramos sabiendo a que se refería. Si él podía ver lo que pensaba, sabría si estaba solo fingiendo. Aunque no parecía que lo estuviera. Volví a mirar hacia ellos. Por fin habían acabado de hacer las camas. Después de estar aproximadamente media hora para elegir que hacer, pensamos en juntar las camas para poder dormir juntos. Procedimos a moverlo todo y les tocaba a Liam y Louis cambiar las sabanas cuando la conversación de alienígenas surgió. Los demás habíamos vuelto al sofá a hacer nada, principalmente.

_\- Bueno, no es algo que suelo recomendar, pero se de muchos psicólogos que les recomiendan a sus pacientes que finjan hasta que se haga realidad. La medicación y los tratamientos son solo la mitad. Tienes que creer que vas a estar bien para poder progresar. -_ asentí sin decir nada volviendo al pecho de Harry.

_\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Liam! -_ todos miramos al mismo tiempo para ver como Liam salpicaba a Louis con la manguera de la palangana de la cocina. Liam se rió a carcajadas mirándole completamente empapado y Louis le miro con la cara de odio fingido más fuerte que había visto. Hasta que de repente empezó a sonreír. Supe antes de que hiciera nada que Liam iba arrepentirse. Harry sonrió a mi lado todavía con los ojos cerrados.

_\- Pobre Liam. -_ dijo en voz baja.

Volví a mirar y ahora Liam parecía darse cuenta de que había cometido un error. Louis empezó a sacarse la camisa por la cabeza lentamente, despegándola de su piel con suavidad. La tiro cuando salió de ella y se pasó una mano por el pecho, recogiendo las gotas que seguían cayendo. Liam estaba clavado en el sitio con la boca ligeramente abierta. No pude evitar soltar una risa contra la camisa de Harry. Después siguió quitándose los zapatos con los pies y abrirse el pantalón.

_\- ¡Vale! -_ dijo Liam. - _Has probado tu punto, soy lo peor. -_ se sonrojo mirando a cualquier sitio que no fuera Louis. Este se acercó a él con cara de pena.

_\- Pero estoy tan mojado. -_ susurro haciendo que hasta Zayn se atragantara con su propia saliva. Me reí más fuerte. 

Dios, le adoraba.

Liam no dijo nada y esta vez Louis acabo de quitarse los pantalones sonriendo. Luego pegándose a Liam, cogió una toalla que había detrás de él. Sin agregar nada, camino deliberadamente lento al armario a por más ropa. Me seguí riendo, viendo como Zayn y Liam le seguían con la mirada.

_\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Lou? -_ dije en voz alta.

_\- ¡No! Por dios no, no hagáis eso. Está prohibido que hagáis eso, lo prohíbo. Por favor. -_ soltó Liam sin respirar casi saltando para cogerme. 

Me seguía riendo cuando Louis volvió al salón vestido con ropa seca.

_\- Es tremendamente injusto. -_ dijo Liam uniéndose a nosotros en el salón, lo que hizo reír a Harry y Zayn más de lo normal. Compartieron una mirada y supe que había una broma interna.

_\- Sabes que odio que me mojen. -_ dijo Louis sin más bebiendo de una botella de agua. Todos le miramos.

_\- Pensé que eso era puntual por estar...-_ dije sorprendido. El me miro frunciendo el ceño. Luego asintió con la cabeza poniendo cara de darse cuenta de algo.

_\- No, no lo era. -_ bajo la botella de agua y miro un segundo al suelo. - _Hace un año más o menos me enfade mucho cuando dimos un paseo y se puso a llover. Pero no fue solo por la lluvia._ \- explico para Harry. - _Quiero decir, si, no me gusta estar mojado. Ni si quiera en la_ _piscina o la playa. Cuando salgo del agua, en seguida me seco. La sensación de humedad en la piel, no soy fan. -_ paro y me pregunte si iba a seguir. - _Pero ese día fue por otra cosa._

Harry abrió los ojos y le miro con el ceño fruncido. Estaba compartiendo algo solo para ellos.

_\- Es verdad. -_ susurro sorprendido. Louis sonrió. - _Te lo prometí._ \- le miro con una de esas miradas, que me hacía querer hacer un ruido, con tanto amor y respeto. Con verdadera devoción.

_\- Que alguien me explique qué está pasando._ \- susurro Zayn sin querer romper el momento.

_\- Harry me prometió que tendríamos una casa con un porche y una valla blanca. -_ respondió Louis poniéndose rojo. _\- Cuando nos conocimos, no me sentía muy cómodo con la idea de ser compañero de nadie. Así que cuando nos empezamos a conocer, él me dijo que haríamos estos sueños realidad. -_ sonrió mordiéndose el labio y mirando a Harry.

_\- Tendremos nuestro final feliz, nuestra casa con la valla blanca, tendremos el futuro que nos merecemos. Y lo tendremos juntos._ \- recitó Harry haciendo que Louis se sonrojara mas. 

- _Y yo tenia esta idea, este sentimiento, de que debía esperar en casa para cuando volvería. Era lo único que podía pensar._

\- _Por eso no te alejabas de la casa y te ponías nervioso cuando íbamos a ver a Tay y Jenn. -_ dije en tono sorprendido.

El asintió con una mueca

- _No quería decirlo en voz alta, porque sabia que era una locura, pero lo sentía. -_ siguió.

\- _Y era cierto. Lo que sentías era cierto._ \- susurro Harry. Después Louis se puso de pie y Harry tiro de el hasta que estuvo entre sus brazos.

_\- Esto es demasiado para mi corazón._ \- dijo Zayn poniéndose una mano en el pecho. Sonreí pestañeando para alejar las lágrimas.

_\- Al final se cumplió. Tenemos nuestra valla, nuestra familia y lo hemos conseguido juntos. -_ Louis puso su mano en la mejilla de Harry y le miro sonriendo con fuerza, hasta que aparecieron arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos.

Harry asintió y le beso con suavidad. Todos los miramos hasta que fue menos suave y empezaron a casi comerse mutuamente.

_\- Bueno. -_ dijo Liam poniéndose de pie. _\- Antes de que se pongan a hacerlo en el sofá y nos arrastren a todos, yo creo que esas pizzas suenan bien ¿no?_

Me puse de pie, dándole un golpe suave con la mano a Louis en la pierna, haciendo que se riera.

_\- Si basamos nuestra dieta en pizza congelada no vamos a durar mucho._ \- dijo Zayn subiéndose en la encimera de la cocina.

_\- ¿Eso significa que no quieres pizza? -_ pregunto Liam sonriéndole.

_\- No, en absoluto._ \- nos reímos escuchando a Harry y Louis hablar a nuestra espalda.

Liam empezó a sacar la cajas del congelador.

_\- ¿En serio? -_ dijo levantando la pizza de chocolate que yo le había pedido a Héctor hace un tiempo.

_\- No me juzgues, a ti te gusta con piña._ \- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

_\- ¡Estas super fuera de esta manada! -_ le grito Louis desde el sofá.

Seguimos hablando del sabor de las pizzas, de nuestra comida favorita, de que plato nos había hecho comer nuestros padres a la fuerza y hasta de que fruta preferíamos.

_\- El mango es asqueroso, lo siento mucho._ \- dijo Zayn levantando las manos, como rindiéndose a la discusión que no había empezado aún.

_\- Por dios, mi manada es horrible_. - siguió Louis pasando por encima de mi brazo para coger un trozo de pizza.

_\- Si fuera por ti, desayunarías, comerías y cenarías Doritos._ \- le contesto Harry poniéndole los ojos en blanco.

_\- Fue hablar el que se tomaba esos batidos asquerosos con huevo crudo para desayunar. -_ hizo un sonido de arcada. _\- Y le ponía algas._ \- saco la lengua como si lo estuviera probando.

\- _Me hacía lavarme los dientes tres veces para besarle, la reina del drama. -_ se rió Harry.

\- _¿Cuándo fue eso?_ \- pregunto Liam mirándolos con cariño.

_\- Cuando estuvimos en la cabaña en Estados Unidos. -_ respondió Louis. - _Creo que fue la única vez que pudimos realmente vivir antes de que todo se fuera al carajo. -_ puso una mueca.

_\- Me acuerdo._ \- dije asintiendo. _\- Nosotros ya estábamos en Nueva Esperanza en esa época. -_

_\- Es verdad, pensábamos que habíais muerto. No es que tuviéramos mucho tiempo de pensar, el tipo ese, Charles. Nos hizo estar ocupados en todo momento, supongo para que no hiciéramos preguntas. -_ siguió Liam

_\- ¿Qué habrá sido del?_ \- pregunte con la mirada perdida, recordando todo como si fuera otra vida.

_\- Bueno, no es por apostar, pero después de que saliéramos, eso exploto. Diría que está muerto._ \- Louis me miro con una mueca divertida.

_\- No, no murió en la explosión. Logro salir en una de las naves. Lo mate yo meses después. -_ Harry susurro como con miedo de decirlo más alto. La mesa se quedó en completo silencio. 

Mire a Louis que se veía como si quisiera volver en el tiempo y deshacer esta conversación.

Le puse una mano en el hombro a Harry.

_\- Y le hiciste un favor al mundo, ese hombre mataba gente cuando le dejaban de funcionar como si fueran robots. No merecía vivir en este mundo y por desgracia la vía de la justicia no hubiera funcionado en su caso. -_ le dije pasando la mano por su espalda reconfortándolo.

Él me sonrió un poco y pude ver sus ojos brillar. Desde que había dejado su alfa más libre, se veía más relajado, pero sobre todo estaba más presente. Más vivo.

Acabamos de comer hablando de otra cosa, intentando no volver al agujero negro que era recordar el pasado. A pesar de necesitar hablar sobre ello a su tiempo también necesitábamos un descanso. Reírnos, hablar de nada importante. Acabamos de cenar y recogimos todo. Después de un pequeño intercambio de preguntas, decidimos volver a los sofás, esta vez ocupamos solo dos. Yo me senté al lado, casi encima de Liam. Louis literalmente estaba en el regazo de Harry con las piernas sobre los muslos de Zayn, que nada más ponerlos le sonrió y empezó a hacerle un masaje en los pies distraído.

_\- Marvel, una y mil veces._ \- respondió Liam unos minutos después cuando Louis le dio a elegir entre Marvel y DC.

_\- Pero incluyendo los comics, porque está claro que en las películas Marvel tiene un poco de algo más. Por no pasarme de crítico de cine. Pero creo que, respecto a los comics, están bastante igualados._ \- acabo encogiéndose de hombros.

_\- No sabía que te gustaban los comics_. - le respondió Liam con una expresión de sorpresa.

_\- Y aquí podemos ver el momento exacto en el que el alfa le va a prometer al omega tierras, ganado y todo su corazón. -_ dijo Zayn sonriendo

Louis se rió y siguieron hablando de comics. Me giré poniendo una pierna sobre Liam y cerré los ojos. Poco a poco las voces se quedaron en la parte de atrás. Intente que este momento se quedara en mi mente. Esta relajación y paz. Rodeado de las personas que más quería. No pensé en lo que nos había llevado hasta aquí ni del camino que nos quedaba. Solo disfrute del momento. En el futuro recordaría esta noche como la primera vez que pasamos tiempo de calidad como manada. Si tuviéramos hijos, este día lo contaría como el principio. Juntos y viendo por primera vez como seria nuestro futuro.

_\- ¿Es muy pronto para hablar sobre los celos? -_ salí de mis pensamientos al oír la voz de Louis.

Nadie dijo nada.

_\- Creo que es una oportunidad muy buena para hablarlo, sí._ \- acabo respondiendo Liam asintiendo. Harry se tensó un poco, pero no dijo nada más. Nadie parecía querer ser el primero en empezar a hablar.

_\- Por dios, chicos, como si fuera la primera vez que tenemos sexo. Aquí no hay nadie que sea primerizo._ \- Louis se enderezo hablando. _\- Solo quería hablar del hecho de que quizás empecemos a tener celos de nuevo y quería saber si los alfas presentes estaban bien con la idea de compartir de alguna manera. Se que puede ser complicado para vuestros alfas._ \- acabo mirando a los tres.

_\- Personalmente mi alfa nunca ha sido un problema. -_ respondió Zayn después de unos segundos. - _Hace mucho que no paso un celo con un omega así que sería recomendable pasar el primero contigo, Louis, más que todo por la falta de experiencia con alfas que tiene Niall. No porque no quiera pasarlo contigo._ \- aclaro rápidamente. Le sonreí negando con la cabeza.

_\- Si tu celo viene dentro de poco, me parece buena idea. Si no, dame una semana y me pongo al día con la experiencia. -_ le guiñe un ojo haciendo reír a Louis.

_\- Si, bueno, la idea está bien. Pero después de pasar el celo con Niall recomendaría más bien hacer estiramientos y ejercicios mentales. Porque si crees que se va a dejar someter, estáis muy equivocado. -_ la habitación se quedó en silencio otra vez. Le sonreí a Louis sabiendo que todos estaban pensando en lo mismo en este momento.

_\- Joder._ \- acabo diciendo Liam. - _Realmente vais a matarnos ¿verdad?_

Nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

_\- Me gustaría volver a marcarte pronto, mi alfa está un poco inquieto. O más bien perdido. No creo que le moleste la parte de compartir o verte con otros alfas, pero ahora creo que esta perdido. Siente que ya no estas, pero al mismo tiempo estas aquí._ \- Louis asintió.

_\- ¿Qué tal si todos lo hacemos?_ \- dije después de que nadie agregara nada. - _En nuestros próximos celos, nos marcamos. Incluso Louis podrían intentarlo con vosotros. -_ Zayn me miro incierto y los demás tenían cara de estar sopesando la idea.

_\- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo mi hermana?_ \- Liam se enderezo mirándome.

\- _Si, pero ya no vivimos en esa realidad. Ahora es diferente, el peligro no es tan inminente. -_ respondí.

_\- Louis es un absoluto, si alguien se entera, estaremos en el doble de peligro. Sobre todo, si nos unimos a él._ \- siguió Liam poniendo una mueca.

_\- ¿Qué me he perdido?_ \- interrumpió Louis.

Liam y Zayn se miraron unos segundos. Respire hondo sabiendo que sería una prueba para Louis. 

Otra más.

_\- La hermana de Liam nos contó algunas cosas, cuando lo descubrimos, que eras un absoluto. Liam la llamo en seguida. -_ pare después de que asintiera. _\- Una de las cosas que nos contó, era que las conexiones entre omegas absolutos eran más fuertes. Incluida la marca de apareamiento. Nos dio a entender que, si un omega se juntaba con un alfa y este moría, el omega moriría con él. Y viceversa_. - acabe en voz baja. 

Louis parpadeo y me miro absorbiendo la idea. Pude ver en sus ojos como se iba dando cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras.

_\- Eso quiere decir que, si muero, ¿Niall también moriría? -_ susurro con una expresión de dolor. Asentí abriendo la boca para decir algo. - _Y si nos unimos los cinco y uno de nosotros muere ¿todos morimos? -_

_\- No lo sabemos, la información de Niki es vieja. Eso paso hace más de veinte años. Deberíamos hacer nuestras investigaciones y agregar las variantes como esas. Quizás solo pasaba porque los omegas eran débiles, porque la conexión no estaba lo suficientemente bien hecha. Hay miles de posibilidades._ \- le respondió Zayn

Louis se pasó una mano por la cara, respirando profundo y con la mirada perdida.

_\- No creo que cambie lo que he dicho._ \- dijo después de unos minutos sin decir nada. - _Quiero decir, me da igual. No voy a dejar de unirme con mi manada por el miedo a morir. Todos moriremos en algún momento, ahora nuestro principal trabajo es evitar que muramos pronto ¿no? Pues cuando nos unamos va a ser lo mismo, pero con más ganas. Sabremos que si alguno muere no solo va a ser horrible, si no que va a ser mortal para los demás. -_ se encogió de hombros. _\- Es solo un aliciente para que dejemos de ponernos en peligro y tengamos más cuidado._

\- _Vivimos una vida peligrosa, eso fue lo que decidimos. -_ le respondió Liam.

\- _Ya no. Ahora hemos decidido centrarnos en nuestra vida, tú mismo lo dijiste. Ya no estás en Stanley Company, pero seguimos teniendo su seguridad. Tenemos amigos por todo el mundo, Illustre está en procesos de desaparecer. Nosotros hicimos esto, cambiamos el futuro. Podemos parar, retirarnos. Ahora solo viviremos para entender más de lo que somos, enseñar a otros quizás._ \- nos miró a todos uno por uno. _\- Podemos hacerlo._ \- acabo con una sonrisa.

Harry le abrazo con fuerza y los demás también compartimos miradas felices. Una vez lo había dicho, hace lo que parecían dos vidas, pero no había cambiado. Hasta en coma, alejado de nosotros, Louis era nuestro centro. Si el aceptaba lo que pasaba y nos pedía seguir adelante, era fácil seguirle. No importaba lo que pasara, si Louis nos pedía luchar, lucharíamos a su lado. Si Louis nos pedía retirarnos, nos retiraríamos a su lado. 

Éramos una manada gracias a que Louis nos lo había pedido.

Si no fuera por él, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Y gracias a él, la manada, la familia seguía unida. Todos luchábamos por el futuro que él nos había enseñado. Primero un futuro donde los omegas no tuviera miedo a vivir, donde no fueran tratados como una minoría. Luego por un mundo sin Illustre, ese monstruo que no solo nos había utilizado, si no que era la principal mano detrás de todos esos asesinatos. 

Y ahora, le seguiríamos para cumplir nuestro destino. 

No en la guerra, no como soldados. Si no como médicos, investigadores. Recogeríamos toda la información necesaria para enseñarle al mundo que el futuro era una realidad diferente.

No pude pensar en un futuro sin esta gente a mi lado y gracias a Louis, jamás debía hacerlo.

**Harry POV**

_\- ¿Y podrías hacer que mi celo dejara de doler? Por ejemplo._ \- Niall me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

_\- No lo sé, no lo he probado para algo así. Normalmente son acciones que alguien no quiere hacer. Pero no sé si podría engañar al cerebro. -_ le respondí sin poder evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo.

_\- Eso podríamos probarlo, si me hiciera daño ahora podrías decirme que me dejara de doler y salir de dudas. -_ dijo poniéndose de pie.

_\- Si, yo creo que no._ \- Liam le cogió del brazo tirando de él para que se sentara de nuevo.

\- _Es ciencia, Liam. -_ le miro enfadado.

_\- Estoy seguro amor, pero no creo que nadie en esta habitación vaya a dejar que te hagas daño para probar algo. -_ le respondió.

_\- No es como que me vaya a cortar una mano, solo iba a probar con una vela. La quemadura ni si quiera sería algo grave. - se cruzó de brazos._ \- _Voy a hacerlo, no es como si pudieras impedírmelo._

_\- Esta bien, está bien, la idea de la vela no es completamente descabellada. -_ intervino Zayn. - _Solo tened cuidado_. - me miro con una media sonrisa. Asentí cuando Niall me dio la espalda para levantarse. Liam miro a Zayn con una mirada un poco dolida haciendo que el otro negara con la cabeza.

- _¿Que paso con lo de dejarles aprender?_ \- susurro Zayn para que no le oyera Niall.

\- _Aprender, no hacerse daño._ \- le respondió Liam

\- _Lo entiendo, pero nosotros nos hemos puesto en peligro de muerte miles de veces. Y el nunca no has dicho que no lo hagamos._ \- contesto Zayn alzando la ceja.

\- _Vale, dame tiempo. No creo que nunca monte una fiesta al saber que se va a hacer daño. Y queriendo. -_ acabo Liam volviendo a recostarse en el sofá.

\- _Solo deja de pensar como su superior, como alguien que puede tomar sus decisiones. No puedes. El hará lo que quiera, nosotros solo podemos estar aqui y ayudarle cuando se equivoque. Y si quieres decirle algo, por experiencia, tienes que practicar ese tono._ \- me reí por lo bajo. Los dos me miraron con una sonrisa.

_\- Se a lo que te refieres._ -dije sin dejar de sonreír. - _A mi tambien me cuesta._

\- _Es cambiar la manera en la que nuestros padres, amigos, la sociedad entera nos ha criado. Va a ser difícil cambiarlo._ \- respondió Zayn encogiéndose de hombros.

\- _No, no es difícil. Si quieres de verdad, no es difícil._ \- hablo Liam. - _Difícil es enterrar a un amigo, disparar a alguien o sobrevivir en esta guerra. Cambiar un comportamiento toxico y que le hará daño a alguien que quieres, no es difícil. No debería serlo._

Los dos asentimos.

\- _Venga, vete con nuestro científico loco. Yo tambien quiero saber si es cierto._ \- dijo Zayn me puso una mano en el hombro. 

Asentí poniéndome de pie viendo que Niall ya tenia todo preparado en la mesa del comedor.

Nos sentamos uno al frente del otro. Pude notar el interés de Louis desde el sofá, pero no se levantó del pecho de Liam y siguió viendo la película.

_\- ¿Estas cómodo con esto? No quiero que nos precipitemos a empezar a hacer pruebas con tu alfa y te haga sentir mal._ \- le mire siguiendo las expresiones de su cara. Como movía las manos al hablar.

_\- No te preocupes, en realidad mi alfa esta relajado ahora. Se siente cómodo y estoy seguro que se va a sentir mejor al hacerte feliz con esto._ \- sonrió de oreja a oreja como respuesta.

_\- Perfecto, la verdad es que estoy algo emocionado. Esto es un descubrimiento para la ciencia tan grande que podría marcar el futuro de los alfas y del resto de las personas._ \- se movió nervioso en la silla. Los demás se rieron en silencio, también disfrutando de la emoción contagiosa de Niall.

Encendió la vela pequeña y la dejo en mitad de la mesa. 

_\- ¿Preparado? -_ asentí 

Con cuidado, acerco el dedo índice al fuego mirándome. Lo dejo unos segundos y luego lo aparto con rapidez con una mueca. Lo movió en el aire intentando alejar el dolor. Le mire esperando a que estuviera listo.

_\- Cuando quieras. -_ me miro expectante. 

Respire profundo cerrando los ojos.

_-_ _ **Deja de sentir dolor**_ _. -_ dije firme dejando salir lo suficiente de mi alfa.

De repente sus ojos se abrieron mucho haciendo un sonido sorprendido con la garganta. Se miro el dedo y apretó la zona quemada con otro dedo.

_\- Dios mío. -_ susurro.

_\- ¿Ha funcionado?_ \- Louis apareció de la nada a mi lado. Me reí acercándolo por la cintura.

_\- He dejado de sentir hasta el dolor en la rodilla. -_ murmuro. Zayn y Liam aparecieron por el otro lado. _\- Es increíble. Me han dejado de doler cosas que ya había dejado de sentir. Tengo que buscar un sitio donde escribir. ¿Qué hora es? Tengo que apuntar cuánto dura y si acaba en algún momento. ¿Has utilizado todo tu poder? Eso quiere decir que apela a todas las zonas del cerebro. Tu caso es especial claro, pero normalmente el poder alfa afecta a la parte consciente, nunca he oído un alfa que pueda afectar el lado inconsciente._ \- se levantó de un salto y empezó a caminar sin ningún sentido.

Los demás empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, compartiendo teorías y preguntas. Me recosté viendo el caos a mi alrededor y sentí a mi alfa feliz. Niall tenía razón. Desde que le había dejado tomar parte del control, me ayudaba. Me calmaba cuando los recuerdos empezaban a ahogarme, le gustaba cuando Louis estaba cerca y tenía algo por Zayn que todavía no entendía. Sentía una camaradería por Liam, como si quisiera salir al bosque a cazar juntos y estaba seguro que lo que sentía por Niall no era muy católico.

Por fin encontró una agenda y un bolígrafo, sentándose de nuevo en el mismo sitio y escribiendo con rapidez.

_\- Tengo que hacerte muchas preguntas._ \- susurro.

_\- Primero ponte algo en esa quemada. Estoy seguro de que no morirás por ella, pero si se infecta va a ser muy molesto. -_ me miro asintiendo y Zayn salió hacia el baño a buscar el botiquín.

_\- ¿Utilizaste todo tu poder? -_ repitió.

_\- No, utilice lo mismo que me hizo falta el otro día con Louis. Diría que es la mitad más o menos. -_ siguió escribiendo. 

Louis a mi lado se retorció contra mi costado. Le mire captando un pensamiento que se cruzo en mi mente con fuerza. Aquel día en el campamento, cuando le había hecho tener un orgasmo solo con mi voz. Desde entonces sabia que mi poder se podía utilizar para cosas divertidas también.

_"¿Algo que agregar a las investigaciones de Niall?"_ Pregunte divertido.

_"Si le digo lo que estoy pensando, le hago entrar en celo otra vez."_ Me reí poniendo la mejilla contra su vientre.

_\- Bueno, ya sabemos cómo entretener a Niall._ \- sonrió, hablando esta vez en voz alta. _\- ¿Cómo suena ahora una ducha calentita?_ \- sonreí de vuelta.

_"¿Solo una ducha?"_  Pregunte solo para él. Se rió en voz alta.

_"Ni de cerca."_ Me miro con intensidad enviando una ola de necesidad por nuestra conexión.

\- _Os diría que buscarais una habitación, pero creo que ya tenéis una idea ¿no?_ \- dijo Zayn volviendo al sofá junto a Liam. Me guiño un ojo y le dieron reproducir otra vez. Louis solo se rió y se fue directo al baño. Vi que Niall seguía concentrado poniendo pomada y una tirita en su dedo.

_\- Vuelvo en un rato y seguimos con las preguntas._ \- le dije. El me miro un segundo.

- _Si, claro. -_ sonrió con ganas y sus ojos brillaron. - _Yo tambien preferiría un supuesto baño con Louis a una investigación._ \- baje la cabeza sintiendo una ola de calor por mi vientre.

Me levante unos segundos después, oyendo la risa de Liam y Zayn a mis espaldas.

_\- ¿Crees que el baño también esta insonorizado? -_ dijo Louis nada más cruce la puerta, cerrándola a mi espalda.

_\- Lo sabremos pronto. -_ sonreí contra sus labios sintiendo sus brazos pasar por mi cuello con suavidad.

Recuerdos del campamento volvieron a mi mente. La primera vez que pasamos nuestros celos juntos. Sus labios seguían sabiendo igual, sus manos eran más firmes en mi cuello. Le apreté con fuerza contra mí, casi con miedo de que esto pudiera acabar. El beso se volvió profundo y lento, despertando una parte de mí que había olvidado. Mi alfa estaba presente, pero no me instaba a hacer nada.

\- _Creo que, si no me busco un banco donde subirme, se me van a dormir los pies de estar así. -_ se rió contra mi pecho. Me di cuenta de que había estado casi sin tocar el suelo. Al vernos reflejados en el espejo, pude notar más la diferencia de altura. Era casi atroz lo que me había hecho el suero. - _¿Atroz? La parte animal de mi omega está en el suelo intentando respirar. -_ me paso una mano por el pelo _._ \- _Hay algo increíblemente sexy en saber que puedes ponerme contra una pared y hacerlo sin esfuerzo._ \- sonreí notando sus manos apretarse contra mis bíceps.

_\- ¿Qué tal si hoy mejor nos metemos en la bañera? -_ se rió asintiendo. 

Se alejo un poco, empezando a quitarse la camisa por la cabeza. Quite sus manos del camino y se la termine de quitar yo. Pase una mano por su pecho, por su cintura. Su piel era suave, había algunas cicatrices nuevas, pero nada que se notara si no estabas realmente cerca. Me deje caer sobre mis rodillas y note como aguantaba la respiración. Pegue mis labios a la piel justo debajo de sus costillas, haciéndole reír y deslizar sus dedos por mi pelo. Seguí dejando besos húmedos por toda la piel que podía, a veces mordiendo esas pequeñas zonas de piel suave justo debajo del ombligo. 

Mire hacia el encontrándole con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor. Me levante cogiendo su cara entre mis manos, preguntando sin hablar.

_\- Nunca pensé que volvería sentirme así. Estaba tan seguro que jamás te volvería a ver. -_ me apoye en su mejilla, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada. _\- Ahora, es más. -_ siguió persiguiendo mi mandíbula. - _Ahora se siente más intenso. ¿Tú también lo sientes? -_ le miré, sus ojos brillaban y sentí la inmensidad de sus sentimientos en mi pecho.

_\- Desde la primera vez que te toque en el bosque._ \- respondí con una sonrisa.

_\- Igual también tenemos super sexo ahora._ \- se rió escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. - _¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? -_ se separó mirándome serio.

_\- Nunca he estado tan seguro._ \- sonreí con suavidad. _\- Siento, una necesidad, diferente. No como un celo, no como el deseo que siempre siento dentro de mí al verte. Es más profundo_.

_\- Animal. -_ acabo asintiendo.

_\- También lo sientes._ \- dije más para mí. - _Se siente más...primario. -_ supe que mis ojos habían destellado en rojo.

_\- Vamos, vamos, quiero sentirte._ \- empezó a quitarme la camisa con rapidez. Sonreí sacándomela y empezando a desabrocharme los pantalones. Después de dejar un beso húmedo en mi labios, se giró y encendió el grifo del agua caliente. Se quito los pantalones y la habitación se llenó de vapor.

_\- Cereza o coco. -_ dijo enseñándome las botellas de jabón. Le mire divertido y antes de responder los abrió los dos y hecho una cantidad exagerada en la bañera. Me quité las ultimas prendas y me puse detrás de él pasando las manos por sus caderas.

_\- ¿Recuerdas el día del campamento? Nos conocíamos tan poco, ni si quiera sabia sobre ti nada más que tu nombre y lo que me había contado mi padre. Lo que hicimos fue de locos. -_ me reí mirándole apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro.

_\- Fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. -_ respondió mirándome a los ojos.

_\- No puedo discutir eso._ \- se giró acabando de quitarse la ropa interior y apoyándose en mi pecho, entro en la bañera. 

Abrió un poco la del agua fría y supe antes de entrar que el agua estaría a una temperatura demasiado alta para una persona normal. Las pocas veces que nos habíamos duchado juntos ponía el agua tan caliente que tenía miedo de salir con quemaduras.

Me deslice a su espalda y en poco segundos lo tenía recostado de mi pecho con una sonrisa satisfecha.

_\- Creo que al final si morí y estoy en el cielo. -_ susurro girando la cabeza y mirándome divertido. Fruncí el ceño mirándole interrogante. _\- ¿Muy pronto?_ \- susurro con una mueca. 

Sonreí asintiendo.

_\- Creo que podemos empezar a hacer bromas cuando ya no recordemos bien las fechas. -_ respondí besando su hombro.

_\- Creo que el que estés vivo, que los demás estén bien y podamos hacer esto. -_ hizo un movimiento con la mano. _\- nos va a hacer superarlo más rápido. Creo que la parte más complicada va a ser lo que sabemos de mi ahora._ \- acabo susurrando con la mirada perdida.

\- _Dejemos todo esto fuera, olvidemos quienes somos por unos minutos. Hagamos como si estuviéramos todavía en esa habitación en el campamento. Cuando solo nos importaba calmar tu celo. -_ acabe mordiendo con suavidad su cuello justo detrás de su oreja. Se rió cerrando los ojos y girándose para mirarme.

Cogí su cara con suavidad, nos besamos de la manera más incómoda y perfecta que podía recordar. Sus manos se apoyaron en mis muslos y se levantó hasta acabar acomodado justo a la altura adecuada. Sonreí pegado a sus labios.

_\- Así me gusta, un hombre con una meta._ \- él me miro con una sonrisa inocente, girándose lentamente.

_\- Quiero que me marques otra vez, quiero volver a ser tuyo de todas las maneras posibles._ \- subí las manos por sus muslos hasta su caderas. 

_\- Nunca has dejado de ser mío._ \- susurre contra su cuello, justo donde su marca estaba casi curada. - _Nunca deje de ser tuyo._ \- mordí sin fuerza haciendo que se pegara a mí con un jadeo. _\- Te conozco, si lo hacemos ahora, lo oirán._ \- me separe mirándolo.

_\- Entonces porque no les damos algo que recordar._ \- solté una carcajada grave.

_\- ¿Tenemos que agregar a esa lista, hacerlo en público? -_ alce una ceja.

_\- No, por dios, ni de cerca. Solo nuestra manada._ \- negó con fuerza empezando a atacar mi cuello. - _Ahora que puedo pensar en algo que no sea horrible, recuerdo todas esas ideas que tuve cuando estábamos en Nueva Esperanza. Cuando decidimos ser una manada. Y el otro día con Niall. Hazz te juro por todo, no estás preparado para él._ \- mis caderas se alzaron sin querer.

_\- Creo que mi alfa sí. -_ se enderezo de golpe al oírme, mirándome con una sonrisa casi diabólica.

_\- ¿Tu alfa quiere a Niall? -_ me pregunto 

_\- Y de maneras muy diferentes. -_ se rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

_\- Me muero por que llegue ese día. -_ se rió un poco más.

_\- Por mi parte estas invitado y no creo que haya algo a lo que Niall te diga que no._ \- pase una mano por su espalda, lentamente, hasta alzarlo.

_\- Ya hemos hablado suficiente. -_ susurro. Abrí la boca para decir algo más, pero el me interrumpió lamiendo mi lengua y haciendo un sonido con la garganta. 

Mi alfa pareció interesado de repente. No salió, pero le gustó la idea de estar con su omega por fin. Sentí en mi vientre como movía sus caderas para encontrar algo de fricción. Seguí bajando hasta llegar a su entrada. El gimió justo al lado de mi oreja y jadeo algo que pareció un "sigue". A pesar de que sentía lo que queríamos los dos, me tome mi tiempo. Deje que mis dedos jugaran un poco, metiendo uno lentamente. Su cuerpo se arqueo con suavidad y sus dedos se clavaron en mis brazos. Jadeo y me miro con una cara que decía que, si no me ponía a ello rápidamente, él lo haría. Lo conocía bien como para saber que, si se excitaba lo suficiente, me montaría aquí y ahora buscando su placer.

_\- Deja de pensar en eso si vas a ir tan lento._ \- me gruño mordiéndome la oreja.

_\- Si crees que voy a ir rápido hoy, vas a tener que atarme. -_ sonreí moviendo el dedo. 

De repente unas imágenes de Niall sobre mi aparecieron de la nada. Se veía completamente perdido en el placer, montándome desatado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y marcas rojas se perdían por su pecho. No podía mover las manos, atadas a algún sitio. Descubrí que tampoco quería hacerlo. Su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso.

 Abrí los ojos de golpe sin saber cuándo los había cerrado.

_\- Eso fue lo que...-_ empecé parando para oír la risa de Louis contra mi cuello. _\- ¿Niall te ato a la cama? -_ dije mirándolo completamente sorprendido.

El asintió con una sonrisa. Después otra imagen, esta vez acompañado de un sentimiento, se abrió paso por mi mente. Niall debajo de mi, con el cuerpo arqueado y mi boca en su cuello. Mordiendo, sintiendo su mente unirse con la mía. Jadee con fuerza

_\- ¿Estas intentando provocarme?_ \- pregunte divertido.

_\- Puede, ¿está funcionando? -_ mi mano en su cadera se cerró con fuerza y metí dos dedos más de golpe. El gritó, clavándome las uñas. Las imágenes pararon y su mente se desdibujo por el placer.

_\- Si, un poco sí._ \- gruñí. El empezó a mover las caderas en círculo, buscando sentir más. Yo dejé que hiciera el trabajo mirando su cara, como sus expresiones cambiaban, como su boca se abría un poco más si tocaba ese lugar adecuado. 

Era hermoso, perfecto. 

Saque los dedos de golpe, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza. _\- Un poco bastante._ \- murmure arreglándolo encima de mí.

_\- Vamos, Hazz, solo sigue. -_ gimió mordiéndose el labio.

_\- Creo que deberías saber que el suero no ha cambiado solo mi altura. -_ susurre contra sus labios.

_\- Pobre de mí. -_ soltó casi enfadado. _\- No voy a romperme, haz el favor. -_ gruñó haciéndome reír.

_\- Como mi omega desee. -_ mordí su labio inferior cogiéndolo de los muslos y alzándolo. El pareció realmente complacido, mientras entré en el lentamente. El gemido que salió de él era exactamente como lo recordaba. 

Alto, agudo, roto. 

Abrí la boca intentando respirar mejor. Su cuerpo cobro vida y se retorció con fuerza. Olas de agua cayeron al suelo, pero no parecía importarnos lo más mínimo. Deje que se acomodara, que se retorciera y encontrara la mejor posición hasta que bajo la cabeza hacia mi pecho haciendo todo tipo de sonidos.

_\- Si, definitivamente el suero te ha cambiado. -_ jadee con una sonrisa. _\- Te sientes enorme. -_ acabo levantando la mirada. 

Sus ojos brillaban en azul eléctrico. 

Hice un sonido de sorpresa.

_\- Tus ojos. -_ jadee cuando se alzó de nuevo y se dejó caer. El no pareció escucharme porque siguió, alzándose y cayendo unos centímetros, con cuidado, casi sin fuerza. Apretó por dentro haciéndome gemir con él. El placer nublo mis pensamientos.

Deje que mi alfa saliera un poco más enderezándome de golpe y cogiendo sus caderas con un solo brazo. Era tan pequeño que podía rodearle entero. Él se apoyó en mis hombros justo antes de que lo levantara sin ningún esfuerzo y le dejara caer con firmeza. Gimió perdido, dejando salir algunas palabras. 

_\- Dios si, Harry, por favor no pares. -_ cerro los ojos con fuerza. _\- No pares. -_ jadeo.

Seguí haciendo lo mismo cambiando la fuerza y la velocidad hasta que sentí que temblaba, clavando sus uñas en mi piel. Pare ganándome un quejido y cerré las piernas apoyando la planta de los pies en el fondo de la bañera, en el material de plástico anti resbalante. El me miro con los ojos ligeramente perdidos y siguió retorciéndose. Cuando sentí que tenía un apoyo firme, solté su cintura y dejé que se moviera. No perdió el tiempo, apoyándose en sus rodillas y subiendo. Esta vez el movimiento era más amplio, casi saliendo de mi para sentarse con fuerza. También cerré los ojos, perdido en el placer, encontrándome a mitad de camino. El movimiento hizo que ahora estaba dándole justo en el lugar adecuado.

_\- Harry dios mío. -_ casi grito. Sabía que estaba siendo más vocal que lo necesario. Podía ver sus sonrisa todavía bailando en la comisura de sus labios. _\- Mas rápido, por favor, más rápido. -_ jadeo más bajo.

Le cogí con las dos manos por la cintura, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y acabara recostado en mi pecho. Moví las caderas, rápido y profundo robando quejidos de su boca. Podía notar que estaba cerca, sus palabras se volvieron menos entendibles. Los gemidos más agudos. Estaba tan perdido en su placer que ni si quiera podía entender que pensaba.

_\- Louis. -_ susurre con suavidad. Sabía que podía sentir que quería antes de quererlo, era parte de mí y yo parte del hasta un nivel que no podíamos ni entender. Su cuello acabo casi pegado en mis labios y justo cuando sentí mi nudo crecer, clave mis dientes en su piel.

Todo se volvió brillante detrás de mis párpados. Lo sentí dentro de mi mente, debajo de mi piel, entre mis manos. Sentí como era estar en su interior, como sus labios se movían en un grito silencioso como si fueran míos. Dije algo sin entender y todo desapareció. Solo podía sentirle a él. No veía nada, no sentía nada. Solo su mente, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. 

Sentí a su omega.

Era salvaje, libre y con un peligro subyacente que me hacía temblar. Mi alfa avanzo sin darme cuenta y éramos uno. Su naturaleza y la mía, se tocaron. Se presento ante mi alfa, susurrando palabras de eternidad. Se entrego a él. Mi alfa le acepto sin dudar, su alma se desdibujo hasta que era una sola, su naturaleza se alimentó de mi fuerza. Mi naturaleza dejo su poder en sus manos. Algo dentro de mi mente empezó a ser suyo, algo en su mente paso a ser mío

Cogí aire con fuerza abriendo los ojos de golpe. Su cuerpo descansaba contra el mío, parecía dormido, todavía demasiado perdido en sí mismo. En lo que sea que acabara de pasar. El agua se había enfriado y la piel que pude tocar en su espalda también estaba fría.

_\- Lou. -_ susurré cuando encontré mi voz. Me enderece cogiendo su cara entre mis manos. - _Lou. -_ volví a decir mientras sus ojos revoloteaban. Dejé que volviera en si poco a poco y casi me reí al ver su sonrisa.

_\- Que...-_ empezó con la voz quebrada. Negué con la cabeza. _\- Creo que ha pasado algo._ \- susurro después de unos minutos. - _Mi omega esta...conectado, a tu alfa. Le siento en mí. Es como nada que haya sentido. -_ acabo suspirando. _\- Ahora entiendo tu miedo. Se siente como algo que podría consumirme. -_ se estremeció.

_\- Ahora lo siento más controlado, si te soy sincero. Tu omega le ha hecho algo. -_ cerré los ojos. Llevaba viviendo con el toda mi vida y jamás había sentido como si fuera algo más que un arma. - _Tus ojos han cambiado de color. -_ dije de repente haciendo que me mirara. Fruncí el ceño al verlos de nuevo de un azul natural _. - Antes. -_ acabe.

_\- ¿En serio? -_ me miro extrañado.

_\- Si, antes, al principio. Se volvieron casi blancos. -_ el subió las cejas sorprendido.

_\- Eso se lo tendremos que decir a los chicos. No puedo esperar para ver sus caras. -_ sonrió y sentí un tirón en mi alfa. 

Jadee y el también suspiro.

_\- ¿Has sentido eso? -_ susurro mirándome alerta.

_\- Si. -_ me concentre en mi interior. Sentía a mi alfa querer salir de alguna manera que no entendía. _\- No sé lo que quiere. -_ le dije

_\- No importa, déjale libre. -_ me respondió. Dude unos segundos, pero una sensación de pura confianza y seguridad me inundó. Sabía que venía de Louis y me hizo titubear. Antes de darme cuenta, mi alfa tomaba el control. Como antes, como le había dejado hacer hace meses.

_\- Muérdeme. -_ me oí decir en un tono grabé y fuerte. Louis abrió mucho los ojos, justo cuando cambiaron de color de nuevo.

Todo paso en segundos. Su mano se apoyó en un lado de mi cuello y su boca en el otro. Se apretó contra mí, todavía con mi nudo en su interior. Sus dientes se clavaron en mi con fuerza, rompiendo mi piel de manera casi irreal. Sus dientes humanos no deberían poder romper mi piel tan fácil. No pude pensar en nada mas cuando mis ojos se nublaron llevándome de nuevo a la oscuridad. Mi mente se fue en todas direcciones, si antes podía sentir a su omega y su mente, ahora podía ver desde sus ojos. Mi manos eran sus manos, mi piel tocaba mi propia piel, me sentía en su interior y llenándome. Un segundo orgasmo me pilló por sorpresa. Su cuerpo se alzó hacia mí y vino conmigo.

No oí nada, no vi nada, solo existíamos nosotros. Mi alfa rugió con fuerza y durante un segundo pude pensar que quizás lo haya hecho en voz alta. Mi poder se liberó, viajando por mi piel, por mis huesos. Clave mis dedos en sus muslos, sus dientes fueron más profundo.

"Quiéreme." "¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!" "Si me vuelves a tocar te voy a matar." "Si tanto sabes de mi, entonces sabrás que no fui yo" "Si, señoría" "Mi vida, mis reglas. Fuera"

Su voz sonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Estuve en su cumpleaños, hace mucho. El día en el que mato a alguien por primera vez, discusiones con su hermano, algún omega con el que estuvo, peleas. Su infancia, la sensación de los abrazos de su hermana, vi a Dallon, una boda. Sentí miedo, dolor, pánico. Vi imágenes que no podían ser reales, de él acabando con su vida, con Niall, con Zayn. 

Una ola de sentimientos que no eran míos me llenó, me sobrepaso.

Abrí los ojos respirando hondo. Intente alejarme de su mente, como había practicado antes, en Nueva Esperanza. Las sensaciones seguían en mi, las imágenes seguía pasando incluso con los ojos abiertos. Era como ver una pelicula a toda velocidad. Las voces empezaron a escucharse una encima de las otras, las imágenes eran solo un borro. Hice un sonido con la garganta y mi alfa gruño.

Todo paro.

Cogí aire pestañeando y volviendo a mi. Sentía todo, pero esta vez era en el fondo de mi mente. Como un recuerdo, que sabia que no era mio. Mire hacia abajo.

Su cabeza siguió en mi hombro y mirando solo unos segundos en su mente pude ver que seguía en la mía. Mirando imágenes, de mi época de universidad, de mi hermana, de la última vez que vi a mi padre, de Nick, las muertes, su muerte.

_\- Para. -_ jadee cerrando los ojos de nuevo. El salió en seguida e hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

_"Lo siento."_ Dijo sin hablar minutos despues. Seguía perdido al igual que yo. Negué con la cabeza dejando saber que no pasaba nada malo sin decir nada.

_\- Es demasiado, ahora...-_ pare cerrando los ojos. _\- Ahora es demasiado. -_ explique. Si no fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupado con todo lo que sentía estaría temblando, el agua estaba helada. Louis se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo y sin moverse demasiado, se estiro hacia el grifo. Quito el tapón y abrió el agua caliente.

_\- No sé qué decir._ \- susurro contra mi piel.

_\- No importa._ \- le respondí. _\- Porque no hace falta. -_ sentí su sonrisa en mi piel, su amor en mi mente, sentía todo lo que no decía y más _. - No hace falta._ \- repetí contra su pelo respirando con fuerza, completamente perdido en lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

**Liam POV**

_-Tenemos un problema._ – dijo de repente Niall. 

Estábamos viendo una serie sobre Lucifer. Literalmente.

- _Ya, ella no parece muy interesada, pero así es como van estas series._ \- respondió Zayn sin moverse.

_-No es la serie._ \- dijo Niall casi ofendido mirándolos. Eso hizo que los dos le miráramos con la misma cara de preocupación.

_\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? -_ le dije enderezándome para poder estar mas cerca de él. 

El me miro pestañeando y retorciéndose la manos. Estaba nervioso. Y mucho. Siempre que hacia eso con la manos estaba a punto de hablar de algo que le ponía extremadamente incómodo. Puse mi mano encima y le sonreí con suavidad.

- _Sabéis que Louis y yo ahora estamos algo así como unidos ¿no? -_ empezó algo incierto. Los dos asentimos. - _Y no sé si lo sabréis, pero al estar unido con un alfa a veces siente cosas que el siente. No como Harry y Louis claro, es mas bien como un susurro. Algo que casi no pueden diferenciarlo la gente porque no sabe que esta buscando._ \- esta vez teníamos una mirada extrañada. Asentí para que siguiera. - _Bueno al parecer Louis y yo tenemos eso, pero como es Louis y no puede hacer nada normal, esta como multiplicado por dos millones._ -Zayn hizo un ruido a mi lado, pero yo solo volvía a sentir para que llegara el punto. - _Y bueno, ya sabéis, Louis esta ahora mismo montando a Harry ¿veis cual es mi problema?_ \- esto ultimo casi lo grito. Zayn se rió esta vez. Fruncí el ceño intentando no pensar en Louis montado a Harry.

\- _Esta cachondo Liam, por el amor de dios._ \- me dijo Zayn dándome un golpe en el brazo riéndose. Abrí la boca y le miré. El pareció ponerse de un nuevo tono de rojo cuando note su erección. Me reí también.

_-No le veo la gracias._ \- dijo sonrojándose más. Eso nos hizo reírnos mas. - Vale, yo también me quiero reír. - soltó de repente poniéndose de pie. Le mire divertido y casi me atraganto cuando se subió encima de mi con gracia. Se sentó en mis muslos y sin decir una palabra más se pegó a mis labios. Sus manos se perdieron en mi pelo y escuche a Zayn maldecir de fondo.

Perseguí sus labios, todavía sonriendo. Me beso casi con violencia. Sus dientes rasparon mi lengua cuando entro en su boca. Alce la caderas al sentirlo pegarse a mi erección sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Se separo jadeando y voló a mi cuello. Mordió jugando y luego hizo cosas con su lengua que me hicieron olvidar muchas cosas.

Zayn apareció con una sonrisa de esas que hace algunos años me avisaba que debería prepararme. Su mente era casi igual de retorcida que Niall por lo que podía ver. No sabía por dónde iría y le gustaba llevar los limites mas y mas lejos. Si pedir el tiempo cogió a Niall por el cuello tirando de él. Niall gimió de la manera mas sensual y perfecta. Estando de espalda a Zayn solo podía mirarme mientras este ataca su cuello. Siguió moviendo la caderas, creando una fricción perfecta y no suficiente. Zayn volvió a tirar girando su cabeza, ataco su boca como un hombre que estaba muriendo de sed. 

Niall le siguió, ni si quiera levanto las manos de mi pecho, dejo su total confianza en Zayn. Me enderece sin poder evitarlo. Su cuello estaba presentando de una manera tan perfecta. Chupe con fuerza, queriendo dejar una marca que le recordara este momento por días. El gimió en los labios de Zayn apretando sus dedos y arañándome a través de la camiseta.

_\- Que te parece si nos vamos preparando para ir a dormir. -_ susurro Zayn todavía cerca de su boca. Asintió con suavidad y Zayn me miro unos segundos. Apagué la televisión y los seguí sin decir nada.

Mire unos segundos hacia la puerta del baño y me imagine la cara de los dos si salían en los próximos diez minutos. Realmente no sabía que iba a pasar, pero por la mirada firme de Zayn, seria divertido.

_\- Porque no te desvistes para nosotros, amor. -_ le susurro a Niall en el cuello, dejando besos húmedos y mirándome directamente a los ojos. Respire profundo, pasándome la lengua por los labios repentinamente secos. 

Ya habíamos hecho algo parecido, hacia años, en Nueva Esperanza. Si no recordaba mal, cerca del celo de Zayn. No lo habíamos pasado con Niall, pero antes de que empezara, él había querido ayudar. Y habíamos descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba que solo miráramos. Que le diéramos toda nuestra atención. En todos los sentidos.

Al girarse vi como sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Se mordía el labio con fuerza. Asintió y dio dos pasos más cerca de la cama. Luego empezó pasándose la mano por el vientre, subiendo la camisa lentamente. Zayn me cogió del brazo, haciendo que me sentara en la cama, a su lado.

Niall siguió jugando, terminando de salir de la camiseta. Sus manos viajaron por su piel, cerro los ojos dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Mis caderas se adelantaron sin casi pensarlo. Puse mis manos en los muslos, frenando las ganas de acercarme y tocar su piel. Continúo metiendo los dedos por la tira de sus pantalones. Sonrió viendo la cara de Zayn y luego me guiño un ojo. 

Desabrocho la cuerda de los pantalones, que le quedaban suficientemente grandes para que, al ser soltados, cayeran a sus pies. Su ropa interior no dejo nada a la imaginación, su excitación estiraba la tela de manera casi obscena. Si poder evitarlo baje mi mano hasta mi propia entrepierna, empujando con suavidad. No pareció querer perder el tiempo porque al siguiente segundo metió la mano dentro, soltando un gemido al sentir su toque.

Zayn se puso de pie lentamente, acercándose a él, dejando que sus manos se unieran

_\- Déjanos eso a nosotros. -_ susurro lo suficientemente alto. Tiro de él, para que se acercara más. Cuando estuvo a mi altura, pase mi mano izquierda por su cintura. El me miro divertido y se pegó a mí, poniéndose entre mis piernas. Con cuidado, le quite la última prenda. Suspiro apoyándose en mis hombros. 

_\- No es por acelerar las cosas, pero no creo que dure mucho. -_ se rió nervioso. _\- Mi celo se ha ido, pero siento que podría venir solo con el beso de Zayn._ \- paso las manos por mi pelo dejando un beso suave en mis labios.

Me reí contra su boca, Zayn subió a la cama a mi espalda. Bese sus labios como si fuera mi único trabajo en la vida. Mis manos lo apretaron contra mi cuerpo, había algo tremendamente excitante en sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío completamente vestido. Sus quejidos se perdieron en mi boca, su lengua lucho contra la mía. Tiro con fuerza de mi pelo haciéndome estirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Me miro a los ojos, respirando con esfuerzo. Con una sonrisa, volvió a mi labios. Esta vez fue salvaje, sus labios chocaron contra los míos, sus dientes rasparon mi labio inferior y su lengua probó todo a lo que pudo llegar. Nos separamos al oír un quejido a nuestra espalda.

_\- No pierdes el tiempo._ \- se rió Niall subiendo a la cama donde Zayn ya estaba desnudo también, con una mano en su erección y otra detrás de su cabeza. Nos miraba divertido y ligeramente sonrojado.

_\- No paréis por mí_. - respondió mojándose los labios.

Me puse de pie sin dejar de mirar como Niall subía sobre las caderas de Zayn con elegancia. Este lo cogió y ataco su boca de nuevo. Me desvestí con rapidez, subiendo a la cama al lado de la pareja que luchaba por el control. Pase una mano por la nuca de Niall haciéndolo girarse ligeramente y sin perder el tiempo volvió a mi boca. Note como Zayn hacia algo, por el casi grito que se perdió en mis labios. Jadeo separándose y pude ver la mano de Zayn cubriendo su erección y la de Niall al mismo tiempo. Me mordí el labio con fuerza para no gemir. 

Salte al sentir la mano de Niall en mí y levante la vista para verle sonreír. Cruzo su cuerpo un poco, sin perder el agarre y sin intervenir en el trabajo de Zayn. Se doblo con una muestra de flexibilidad. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero el llego primero, sin una segunda respiración se metió todo lo que pudo en la boca. Los tres hicimos un sonido roto al mismo tiempo, eche la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir un quejido grave. El gimió cuando Zayn aceleró, pase una de mis manos por su pelo con suavidad. 

_\- Si sigues así, esto va acabar más rápido de lo que pensabas._ \- murmure acariciando su mejilla. El solo sonrió todo lo que pudo y apretó más sacando de mi sonidos que no conocía. Se levanto un segundo cogiendo aire. 

_\- Vamos, Zayn, sé que lo puedes hacer mejor. -_ su voz estaba rota, sus mejillas rojas. Tenía una mirada de seguridad mezclada con pura sexualidad.

Zayn solo se rió como respuestas y lo acomodo sobre él. Unos segundos después su boca volvió a mí con fuerza renovada. Esta vez me senté sobre mis talones y me acerque, pude ver las intenciones de Zayn antes de que empezara. Niall se retorció sabiendo lo que venía, pero no paro. Se quejo al sentir los dedos de Zayn que solo jugo con el sin entrar. Se separo de mí, recostándose contra mi muslo con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada.

_\- Zayn te juro por dios. -_ jadeo con la voz aguda. Sonreí sabiendo que era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, jugar hasta que la otra persona solo le suplicaba.

_\- ¿Qué me juras, cariño? -_ dijo en tono plano, vi uno de sus dedos entrar en Niall para salir en seguida. Este se quejó con fuerza y clavo los dedos en mis muslos.

_\- Por favor. -_ su voz volvió a quebrarse al final. Y eso fue lo único que le hizo falta a Zayn para seguir. Los dos hicimos un sonido más parecido a un gruñido al oírle. El metió dos dedos sin perder el tiempo y Niall se arqueo gritando algo que no entendí, pero estaba seguro se había oído en toda la sala.

Sin esperar más volvió a mí y esta vez llego al final haciéndome maldecir. Era malditamente bueno en esto. Esta vez sí tire un poco de su pelo, sabiendo que eso sacaba algo de él. Y efectivamente se quejó alto y agudo, casi ahogándose. Hizo algo con la lengua que me hizo ver estrellas y gimió por el trabajo que estaba haciendo Zayn. Vi su otra mano moverse debajo del cuerpo de Niall y supe que estaba disfrutando tanto como nosotros. 

Antes de lo que me sentiría orgulloso, sentí la presión en el vientre. Apreté un mechón de pelo intentando apartarlo. Él no me hizo el menor caso, quejándose, pero sin parar de subir y bajar. 

_\- Niall, Niall, dios, no puedo...-_ abrí la boca sin poder decir nada más, sintiendo uno de los orgasmos más intensos y rápidos que había vivido nunca. Las réplicas nublaron mi vista, el siguió unos segundos más hasta que se separó quejándose con fuerza contra la piel de mi muslo, sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel y vi en los temblores de su cuerpo el momento exacto cuando vino con fuerza. Gimió el nombre de Zayn hasta que se quejó dejándose caer sobre nosotros sin fuerzas. Su respiración tardo en nivelarse al igual que la mía. Nos quedamos así un tiempo hasta que empezamos a sentir la incomodidad.

_\- Por favor, no dejemos de hacer esto nunca más. -_ susurro levantándose, todo su pecho estaba húmedo y parte de sus muslos también. Se rió pasándose unos dedos por el lió de su estómago.

Me gire para ver porque Zayn se movía incomodo, Niall también le miro y nos dimos cuenta al mismo tiempo que no había acabado aún. Por la cara de maldad que estaba poniendo Niall, ya tenía una idea de lo que quería hacer. Después de unos segundos solo mirándolo hasta que sonrió divertido, Niall casi se tiró hacia el acabando encima de sus caderas. 

_\- ¿Te ayudo, amor? -_ susurro pegándose a sus labios. Yo por mi parte, estaba más que contento de ver como seguía esto.

_\- Solo si quieres, sabes que puedo ocuparme yo solo. -_ paso las manos por la cintura de Niall que solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Sin decir nada más, movió su mano derecha hacia su espalda y se ayudó hasta que Zayn estuvo completamente en su interior. Habiendo tenido un perfectamente placentero orgasmo hace unos minutos, una ola de placer paso por mi cuerpo. Me retorcí un poco y me acomodé para tener una mejor visión.

_\- Llévame. -_ gimió pegándose a su pecho. _\- Vamos, llévame. -_ las manos de Zayn volaron para cogerlo por el final de los muslos. Sin perder el tiempo, lo alzo con fuerza haciéndolo gritar al dejarlo caer. Zayn se quejó y pude ver que Niall estaba otra vez completamente excitado. Su cabeza cayo en el hombro de Zayn, con una queja y algo que se parecido a un "más fuerte". Me reí por dentro, sabía que Niall seria así. Mas rápido, más fuerte, mas. Lo veía en sus ojos, en su forma de besar, siempre quería más.

_\- Niall, estoy...-_ jadeo Zayn y como si fuera mi señal para intervenir, me adelante. Pasé una mano por el vientre de Niall hasta llegar hasta su erección. El me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y se quejó, apoyándose en mi toque. Acelere a la par de las estocadas de Zayn, haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco. Me pegue a su cuello, cerca de sus oreja.

_\- Vamos, ven por mí. Haz que Zayn te anude, sé que quieres sentirlo por días. -_ su boca se abrió sin hacer ningún ruido y Zayn gruño parpadeando sus ojos en rojo. Sus dientes crecieron, pero no hizo nada para morder a Niall. Este último estaba tan perdido en su placer que solo se quejó, pasando las uñas por el pecho de Zayn. Se dejo caer segundos después, saque la mano de entre sus cuerpos.

_\- No siento las piernas. -_ salte en el sitio mirando hacia la puerta. Un Louis sonrojado y sonriente estaba parado mirando todo con un Harry también sonriente escondido en su cuello.

_\- Créeme, me movería si pudiera. -_ nos reímos al escuchar a Niall que seguía pegado a Zayn. Me moví, para taparles con la sabana mientras Harry y Louis entraban. Podrían estar así hasta media hora y sabia que cuando la adrenalina del orgasmo pasara, se empezaba a sentir el frió.

_\- Habrá que cambiarlas otra vez._ \- dijo Louis divertido. Zayn y Niall susurraron algo que no oímos y Harry se sentó en el sofá con los ojos un poco brillosos.

_\- ¿Todo bien? -_ le pregunte mientras me ponía los pantalones sin molestarme en ponerme la ropa interior. 

_\- Si, claro. -_ sonrió mirándome. - _Tan bien como vosotros por lo que veo. -_ me guiño un ojo. - _Luego tenemos que hablar de algo importante._ \- sonrió mirando a Louis en la cocina beber agua. La risa de Niall llego desde la cama.

_\- Creo que necesito una ducha rápida. -_ acabe diciendo dándole con la mano en el hombro. Pasé por al lado de la cocina compartiendo una sonrisa con Louis y me metí en el baño. Dentro olía a un conjunto de jabones y al olor característico de los dos.

Me volví a quitar los pantalones y sin esperar a que se calentara me metí debajo del chorro de agua. Tampoco me moleste en cerrar la puerta de la ducha, el baño entero estaba preparado para que el agua acabara en el suelo. Desagües pequeños se repartían por todas las baldosas. 

Cerré los ojos debajo del agua, dejando que limpiara el sudor. Sentí los músculos perder la tensión y sonreí escuchando la puerta abrirse. Pocos segundos después, unas manos pequeñas se deslizaron por mi pecho.

_\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? -_ la voz de Niall llego por encima del sonido del agua.

Me gire sonriendo más y asintiendo. Él se veía radiante, feliz, relajado. 

Quería esto, me di cuenta. Quería esto todos los días de mi vida. Esta paz, esta plenitud que ni si quiera sabía que existía. ¿Cómo alguien podría pensar que tener una manada era algo remotamente malo? Jamás podría imaginar que mi corazón pudiera albergar tanto amor. 

_\- Te amo. -_ susurré cuando lo sentí. Como nunca había hecho. 

Su sonrisa me hizo querer llorar de lo magníficamente hermoso que era.

_\- Yo también te amo. -_ respondió contra mis labios. 

Después de un beso ligero, casi un roce, no bañamos entre los dos. El enjabono mi espalda y yo limpie su pelo. No tardamos en acabar y justo cuando ya estaba pensando en apagar el agua, entro Zayn.

_\- Te dejo que cuides de él también. -_ le susurre al oído, dejando un beso en su cuello. El asintió y cogió a Zayn de la mano, metiéndolo en la ducha. Este me miro con una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada, entrando junto a Niall.

Salí con la toalla en la cintura, para encontrarme a Louis y Harry acurrucados en el sofá.

_\- ¿Qué hora es? -_ pregunte a nadie en particular.

_\- Poco más de las dos y media. Ha llamado Héctor, dice que lo peor del huracán será a las ocho de la mañana y que se espera que se alargue hasta las diez._ \- asentí mientras me vestía.

_\- Entonces nos queda un tiempo más aquí. -_ respondí secándome el pelo con la toalla y estirándola en el respaldar de la silla al acabar para que se secase.

_\- Creo que puedo decir que hemos inaugurado oficialmente el refugio del amor. -_ la voz divertida de Niall llego desde la puerta del baño.

Todos nos reímos 

**Niall POV**

Me reí echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

_\- Te puedo ver el hueso. -_ le dije sin parar de reírme, él se tapó la boca haciéndome reír más. Cuando se reía de verdad no hacía ningún ruido, solo se oía el aire.

_\- ¿Eso que oigo es envidia? -_ dijo respirando profundo todavía riéndose mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

_\- Perdona, si quisiera, haría que me marcara en los próximos diez segundos. -_ le empuje haciendo que cayera en la cama.

_\- Creo que por hoy tenemos suficiente. -_ dijo Harry desde la mesa del comedor con una sonrisa.

_\- No me puedo creer que sintieras todo lo que sentía. -_ Louis me miro sorprendido todavía con restos de diversión en los ojos.

_\- Si, casi me matas, muchas gracias. -_ cogí una almohada y me recosté a su lado.

_\- Así que, si algún día entro en celo, tu no podrás salir de casa. Es como esa gente que se pone uno de esos aparatos sexuales que vibran y su pareja lo encienden en mitad de la calle. -_ escuche a Liam atragantarse mientras se acercaba a la cama.

_\- ¿He llegado en mal momento de la conversación? -_ dijo mirándonos con los ojos muy abiertos.

_\- Depende de lo que pienses como malo. -_ le respondió Louis sonriendo. Le enseño el sitio a su lado para que se uniera a nosotros. 

Mientras Zayn y Harry comían algo, Louis y yo hablamos sobre la nueva marca que le había dejado Harry. 

_\- Aunque tu tampoco te quedas atrás, Harry vas a tener que desinfectarte eso durante semanas. -_ dije más alto para que me escuchara. El asintió divertido acabándose el bocadillo que le había hecho Zayn.

_\- Dios mío fue impresionante. -_ Louis se dejó caer con una sonrisa mirando al techo. Harry sonrió más. - Fue como ser uno, nuestras naturalezas se tocaron, Niall te juro por todo que nunca había sentido algo así. - le mire fijamente sintiendo todo como si lo hubiera vivido yo.

_\- Me lo puedo imaginar. -_ le conteste con una sonrisa suave. 

_\- No puedo esperar a unirme con todos, para saber, que puede pasar ahora que soy un absoluto y Harry un super alfa. Quizás podamos oírnos entre todos, igual nos convirtamos en la primera manada con super poderes. -_ Liam se rio recostándose a mi lado.

_\- Tengo que seguir, hay tantas cosas que investigar. Somos los primeros seres humanos que están viviendo en el futuro. Nunca se había dejado que un absoluto tuviera una pareja y mucho menos cuatro. –_ seguí hablando mientras los demás se unían a nosotros.

\- _Estoy deseando también poder hacernos un TAC, ver cómo ha cambiado vuestro cerebros. Que hay de diferente para poder estar conectados._ \- Zayn se subió a la cama gateando _. - Y quiero llegar los cambios antes y después de unirnos. Aunque en caso de vosotros tres ya tenéis una conexión, no lo hemos hecho todos._ – siguió hablando acomodándose al lado de Louis.

_\- Creo que va a ser la primera vez en toda mi vida en la que no me voy a sentir como un animal al ir al médico. -_ susurre recordando lo que era ir al médico cuando era más joven. Una pesadilla.

_\- Entre nosotros podemos cambiar eso, para que nadie más lo sienta nunca más. Cuando hagamos los estudios necesarios de Louis, podremos realmente saber hasta dónde llegan sus poderes y después el mundo tendrá que cambiar. Porque a los alfas les dará miedo por supuesto, han llevado el poder durante miles de años. Ahora eso va a cambiar. Pero es la evolución natural, ahora habrá igualdad. Los omegas no serán ciudadanos de segunda categoría. Me va a gustar ver a los absolutos en el futuro haciendo que un alfa se arrodille ante ellos para variar. -_ Liam dijo con los ojos cerrados contra mi vientre.

Louis y yo nos reímos asintiendo.

_\- No puedo decir que no me va a dar placer. Cuando los ejércitos se llenen de omegas y las casas de alfas. Y si lo hacemos bien, cualquiera podrá ser lo que quieren. Podrán cambiarse de naturaleza por qué es lo que sienten. No porque los alfas sean más poderosos o porque los betas sean mejor. Omegas y alfas tendrán el mismo poder, ya no habrá mejores y peores. -_ esta vez Louis hablo mirándome casi vibrando de emoción.

\- _¿Te imaginas? Cualquiera podría ser lo que quisiera. Me acuerdo de esa pareja en el campamento. Alan y Austin, un alfa y un beta. Se querían mucho pero siempre tenían el problema de los celos, de querer familia. -_ le respondí.

_\- Realmente vamos a cambiar el mundo. La gente dentro de cientos de años se acordará del momento en el que empezamos esto. Escribirán sobre nuestra vida, sobre como llegamos hasta aquí. –_ siguió Louis.

_\- La verdad, siempre pensé en escribir una autobiografía, incluso antes de que mi vida fuera así de interesante. Creo que sería divertido que la gente supiera por todo lo que pasamos para conseguir un cambio real. -_ Zayn murmuro acurrucado en el pecho de Harry. Los dos ya tenía los ojos casi cerrados.

_\- Eso sería una idea increíble. Podríamos contar la verdad, no dejar que la gente se crea mentiras, que seguramente dirán de nosotros cuando salgamos a la luz pública. -_ sentí la emoción mientras hablaba.

- _Parece que somos los únicos que no es tan a punto de entrar en coma. -_ le dije en voz baja mientras me quitaba a Liam de encima, dejando su cabeza en una almohada. Ya estaba roncando. Pase por encima de las piernas de Zayn y acabe encima de Louis riéndome. Nos acomodamos sin hacer mucho ruido. Los demás ya estaban en diferentes etapas del sueño.

_\- Creo que hemos matado a nuestros alfas. -_ susurre a centímetros de la cara de Louis. Nos recostamos justo al frente del otro.

\- _Cuando tengamos nuestros celos de nuevo, van a necesitar cocaína. -_ me reí escondiendo la cara en la almohada para no despertarles. Al separarme sentí la mano de Louis en mi cuello, donde estaba mi marca.

Nos miramos sin decir nada, porque podíamos literalmente sentirlo en el cuerpo del otro. Sonreí con suavidad, moviéndome un centímetro para conectar nuestros labios.

_\- Te amo. -_ me dijo tan bajo que casi no lo oí.

_\- Siempre. -_ le respondí sonriendo.

_\- Se que tenemos que dormir, pero todavía siento la energía del mundo pasando a través de mí. -_ me dijo unos minutos después.

_\- Creo que me lo estas pasando, porque hace diez minutos quería dormir un mes, pero ahora podría salir a correr. -_ me sonrió divertido.

_\- Igual es Harry, que es mi batería. -_ me reí intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

_\- ¿Te ha cargado bien eh?_ \- le respondí. Nos reímos escuchando un murmullo de Zayn.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, podía sentir el cansancio volver. Envié esa sensación hacia él.

_\- ¿Qué crees que ha pasado ahí fuera? -_ le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

_\- Espero que la gente haya podido ponerse a salvo a tiempo. Héctor no nos ha dicho nada sobre pérdidas humanas. Solo que muy posible acabe mañana a mediodía._ \- asentí. - No me puedo creer todavía que estemos todos juntos de nuevo. Solo hace cuatro días éramos un desastre. - termino con la mirada perdida.

_\- Y ahora estamos hablando de marcarnos y celos desenfrenados. -_ sonreí apretando sus dedos entre los míos.

_\- No creo que pueda acostumbrarme nunca a esta sensación de...plenitud_ \- susurro. _\- Nunca había pertenecido así a un lugar. Literalmente no puedo pensar en ningún sitio en el que quiera estar sin vosotros. Mi vida entera es diferente gracias a haberos encontrado. Si nunca hubiera pasado ese celo con Harry, ahora mismo estaría muerto. O encerrado en algún sitio porque seguramente alguien hubiera descubierto que soy un absoluto. -_ le mire asintiendo.

_\- Se que ahora era normal pensar en las cosas que pudieron haber salido mal, pero eso jamás va a ser tu vida. Ahora estamos juntos y nos protegeremos hasta que no quede ninguno._ – nos miramos entre divertidos y preocupados.

_\- Ahora me siento invencible._ \- me dijo minutos después. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar. - _Siento que podríamos hacer cualquier cosa juntos._ \- sonreí acercándome a él. Me retorcí hasta estar cerca de su pecho. Le empuje con suavidad y acabe usándolo como almohada.

_\- Porque podremos. -_ escuchamos la voz grave de Harry y los dos sonreímos.

Cerré los ojos sintiéndome completo. Sintiéndome yo, Niall, un omega, una pareja. 

Por fin era yo.

**Zayn POV**

_\- Para empezar, deberíamos revisar si quedan algunas cosas mojadas. Porque parece que la idea de la madera fue buena para que no entrara nada sólido, como una persona. -_ mire a Liam. - _Pero para el agua no fue de gran ayuda._ _-_ Me pare cerca del charco de agua que había debajo del agujero en la pared.

Después de tardar casi dos horas en salir de la cama, Héctor nos había llamado para decirnos que la tormenta había pasado. Eran pasadas las doce y las ganas de seguir en la cama eran fuerte. Pero saliendo del refugio del amor, pudimos ver que había mucho que hacer. Héctor se estaba ocupando de los daños fuera y nosotros debíamos ocuparnos de nuestra casa.

_\- Voy a por la mopa y un cubo. -_ dijo Niall en seguida, despareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

_\- También deberíamos dejar los deshumidificadores más tiempo, seguramente la humedad siga en la segunda capa del suelo y en las paredes. -_ los demás asintieron.

_\- Voy a meter las toallas a lavar, mientras podéis ir reorganizando las cosas que movimos. Como los armarios en las ventanas._

En pocos minutos ya estábamos todos haciendo algo. La casa parecía en pie en general, no había problemas en la infraestructura. No se había roto ninguna otra ventana y a parte del desastre del salón todo seguía como lo habíamos dejado hace más de veinticuatro horas. 

_\- Toma, más cosas que tiramos al suelo para absorber la humedad. -_ Niall me dijo dejando sabanas y más toallas en el cesto. Recogiéndolo del suelo me fui a la lavandería. De camino, vi uno de los teléfonos sobre la mesa vibrando. Los descolgué y seguí caminando.

_\- Buenas tardes, ¿con quién hablo?_ \- llego la voz de Héctor- 

_\- Hola, Héctor, soy Zayn. -_ respondí sonriendo.

_\- ¿Qué tal todo? ¿La casa sigue existiendo?_ \- pregunto, se podía ori más voces y ruidos al fondo.

_\- No, hemos sido llevados al otro lado y estamos siguiendo el camino de ladrillos amarillos para volver a casa._ \- dije sin perder la sonrisa. Él se rio con fuerza. _\- Estamos bien, a parte de la ventana, todo lo demás sigue igual a simple vista._

_\- Perfecto, te llamaba para avisaros de que Carolina y Apolo se quieren pasar por vuestra casa. Me han pedido veros antes de irse a Francia._ \- fruncí el ceño. _\- Son los dos chicos que sobrevivieron a la explosión, los que trabajaban con Erik._

_\- Vale, entiendo. ¿Y es seguro? ¿Son de fiar? Porque sabrían la dirección de nuestra casa._ \- deje la cesta en el suelo y saque el detergente del armario.

_\- Si, los hemos interrogado y aparte de que coinciden en el odio hacia Erik también coinciden en que Harry los salvo varias veces. Quieren ayudar. -_ asentí sin poder evitar sonreír. Incluso siendo controlado por su alfa, loco de dolor e ira, Harry había conseguido hacer amistades.

_\- Esta bien, no creo que importe. Déjame que se lo comente a Liam y sobre todo a Harry, supongo que es con él con quien más quieren hablar. -_ dije sujetando el móvil con el hombro mientras metía las toallas del día anterior en la lavadora.

_\- Si, me han dicho que quieren hablar con él, pero también agradecer a Liam por salvarles. A pesar de todo por lo que han pasado, son personas realmente empáticas._ \- le di al botón para que empezara y cerré el cajón del detergente. - _Es sorprendente lo que el ser humano puede llegar a pasar antes de romperse._

_\- Lo sabremos bien. -_ respondí cogiendo de nuevo el teléfono.

_\- ¿Me puedes pasar a Liam cuando puedas? Me gustaría comentarle algunas cosas. -_

_\- Claro, Héctor. Ten un buen día_.

_\- Igualmente, Zayn._ \- puse la llamada en espera y me dirigí hacia el jardín delantero donde estaba Liam revisando los daños del columpio.

_\- Sabia que no era buena idea tener ese trasto aquí. -_ murmuro al oírme llegar.

_\- En ese trasto tuve mi primer beso. -_ le respondí sonriendo.

_\- Mas a mi favor. -_ respondió sonriéndome de vuelta. Me reí y le ofrecí el teléfono.

_\- Es Héctor, quiere comentarte algo. -_ el asintió cogiéndolo.

_\- Aquí me tienes. -_ dijo Liam.

Antes de dirigirme al salón donde estaban los demás, puse el lavavajillas y saqué algo de la nevera para comer. Escuche la risa de Niall y la voz grave de Harry mientras entraba en el salón. 

_\- Al final los apuntes en mis libros no están todos perdido. -_ me dijo Niall nada más cruzar el umbral.

Le sonreí mientras Louis llegaba de la nada y me ofrecía una taza con lo que parecía té.

_\- He subido a hacernos un té en la cocina de arriba. Mientras quitábamos los armarios y abríamos las ventanas para que el sol terminara de secar todo._ \- me susurro en modo de explicación.

Harry y Niall siguieron riéndose de algo. Nos sentamos terminando nuestro té y mirando como los chicos sacaban todos los libros para revisarlos.

_\- Ha llamado Héctor, por cierto. -_ le dije solo a Louis. _\- Seguramente lo explique mejor Liam, pero, en resumen, hoy tendremos un día ocupado. -_ asintió sorbiendo de su taza.

_\- No puedo decir que me queje._ \- me guiño un ojo. No pude evitar mirar la marca que seguía roja de la noche anterior. También sonreí. No podía decir que me quejara tampoco. 

Pocos minutos después, Liam entro en el salón dejando el teléfono en la entrada.

_\- Bueno chicos, hoy tendremos nuestra primera visitas social. Carolina y Apolo se quieren pasar para despedirse. Al parecer van a ser trasladados a un centro de rehabilitación para agentes en Francia. Quieren que pasen por una serie de pruebas y demás para luego volver al campo. Me lo ha explicado un poco por encima, pero, en resumen, se quieren pasar por aquí para despedirse y darnos las gracias. -_ Harry asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- _El me salvo más veces, yo debería estar dándole las gracias. -_ se puso de pie dejando el libro que tenía en la mano. - _Si decide volver como agente, va a ser un activo muy preciado. No solo es más inteligente que la media, es tremendamente intuitivo. No sé cómo hacía para darse cuenta de las cosas antes de que pasaran. Solían ponernos juntos porque con su cabeza y mi fuerza, no había quien nos parara. -_ una mirada culpable le cruzo la cara. Le puse una mano en el hombro.

_\- Esta bien que habléis, daros la oportunidad de cerrar este capítulo. Seguro tenéis cosas que os gustaría haberos dicho antes._ \- el asintió relajándose contra mi mano.

_\- ¿Y qué tal es Carolina?_ \- Dijo Niall. _\- He oído que es una omega como los que me caen bien. -_ dijo sonriendo sin parar de sacar y revisar libros.

_\- Si, definitivamente. Creo recordar que le gustaban las artes marciales, como a ti. Y que era una francotiradora realmente excepcional. No pase mucho tiempo con ella, me recordaba a Louis. Y no era lo que quería en ese momento. -_ acabo Harry con una mueca. Le sonreí dándole a entender que abrirse y decir lo que sentía estaba increíblemente bien. Estaba sorprendido con el cambio que había dado desde hace dos días solo. Desde que Niall le había dicho que soltara a su alfa.

_\- Entonces seguro es una chica increíble._ \- le dijo Louis sonriéndole también.

_\- ¿Qué hay en Francia, por cierto? -_ pregunte intentando cambiar de tema.

_\- Es una especie de escuela. Antes la utilizaban para entrenar espías, en la guerra fría. Luego fue abandonada. Héctor trabajaba ahí antes de conocernos. Ahora forma parte de Stanley Company. Todavía no la hemos estrenado, pero en un futuro queríamos hacer un campamento, como el del FBI, pero para agentes como nosotros. Ahora solo es un sitio donde mandamos a agentes que han pasado un trauma. Ahí puede sanar en un entorno seguro con profesionales que los ayudan a superarlo. -_ asentí.

_\- Eso es increíble Liam, es una idea perfecta. -_ hablo Louis. _\- El problema principal que existe entre soldados o agentes de la ley es que ven la parte más horrible del mundo. Pero nadie parece querer ayudarles a superarlo. Les mandan a defender la seguridad de las masas, pero de vuelta no les dan ni una pensión digna._ \- todos asentimos.

_\- No en Stanley Company, eso seguro. Nuestros agentes tienes sueldo de por vida. E incluso cuando mueran de viejos, sus hijos se quedarán con su sueldo. Llámalo culpabilidad, pero pensar que estoy poniendo a esa persona y su familia en peligro solo me hace querer recompensárselo de alguna manera._ \- se encogió de hombros.

Seguimos hablando de lo que la compañía podría hacer en el futuro para ayudar en la salud mental de sus agentes. Los cambios que había que hacer no eran muy difíciles y si se hacían bien, podrían hacer un cambio en el mundo de los agentes de la ley a nivel mundial

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que sonar el timbre. Niall y Louis estaban en la cocina, preparando algo de picar por si les apetecía. Harry y Liam estaban terminando de poner un trozo de plástico en la ventana, para que no entrara más humedad. Y por si se ponía a llover de nuevo. Por ahora un sol resplandeciente brillaba en el cielo, pero nunca se sabía. 

Me dirigí a la puerta, mirando primero por la pequeña ventana a un lado, para asegurarme que eran ellos.

_\- Buenas tardes, chicos, por favor pasad._ \- Una pareja de una mujer omega y un hombre alfa entraron seguidos de uno de los agentes de vigilancia. La chica era más baja que Louis, con el pelo rizado hacia todas las direcciones y una mirada firme de unos ojos negros profundos. El chico era alto, más o menos de la altura de Harry antes del suero. Tenía el pelo despeinado y unos ojos grandes y marrones. Era delgado, pero de una forma musculosa. Su brazos eran firmes y la camisa se rellenaba a la altura del pecho. - Soy Zayn, encantado de conoceros. - sonreí dándoles la mano a los dos.

_\- Igualmente, yo soy Carolina y él es Apolo. -_ asentí frunciendo un poco el ceño. Pensé que ya no querrían llamarse por los nombres que le había puesto ese hombre, Erik, pero igual en su caso me equivocaba.

_\- Espero que hayáis pasado la tormenta bien, nosotros tuvimos algunos accidentes._ \- entramos en el salón. Harry levanto la cabeza de donde estaban dejando uno de los sofás otra vez en su sitio y sonrió. Antes de darme cuenta, los dos habían cruzado el salón y se estaban abrazando. Liam y yo nos quedamos con la misma cara de sorpresa.

_\- Me alegra mucho que estés bien. -_ le dijo Harry separándose.

_\- Gracias a ti. -_ respondió el casi en un susurro.

_\- Te la debía, después de todas esas veces que...-_ él le paro negando con la cabeza.

_\- Eso fue Zeus intentando no perder a su arma secreta. -_ puso una mueca. _\- ¿Es horrible alegrarse por la muerte de alguien?_ \- acabo

_\- No si ese alguien es Erik. -_ contesto Harry haciendo que Apolo pusiera una cara de desconcierto.

_\- Nunca supe su nombre real. -_ pestañeo.

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

_\- Soy Harry y esta es mi manada. -_ alargo el brazo hacia mí. _\- Este es Zayn, ya conocéis a Liam y estos son Louis y Niall._ \- acabo señalando detrás de él. Los chicos habían vuelto con varias bandejas que dejaron en la mesa para darles un apretón de manos a todos.

_\- Tienes una familia encantadora. -_ dijo Carolina cogiendo galletas de los platos con una sonrisa. Pronto se sentaron en los sofás. Parecían cómodos, pero inciertos. Harry empezó la conversación.

_\- Yo tampoco supe nunca tu nombre. -_ empezó mirándole. - _Se que no querías decirlo por si alguien encontraba a tu familia ¿no?_

_\- Si, así es, ni siquiera se lo dije a Zeus...Erik. -_ se corrigió sobre la marcha. - _Sabía que era retorcido y prefería que jamás supieran sobre mi otra vida. -_ Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada, dándole tiempo para que respondiera. - _Me llamo Miecyzlaw._ \- creo que todos le miramos con la misma cara. Estuve a punto de pedirle que lo repitiera porque estaba seguro que no podría llamarle otra vez si no lo repetía varias veces, pero el siguió hablando. - _Pero me llaman Stiles, con la I normal, no como tu apellido._ \- le dijo a Harry con una media sonrisa.

_\- Siempre supiste quien era ¿verdad?_ \- él se encogió de hombros.

_\- Cuando pusiste a esa sala de alfas de rodillas, tuve que investigar. Por mi propia seguridad. -_ acabo mirando a los demás con curiosidad. - _¿Puedo haceros una pregunta personal?_ \- dijo con la voz un poco inestable.

_\- Claro, lo que quieras. -_ dijo Louis esta vez, le miré con más detalle y me di cuenta que miraba a Stiles con una curiosidad casi intensa.

_\- ¿Es verdad que tu hermano se cambió de naturaleza? -_ pregunto incierto. Louis le miro sorprendido, alzando las cejas.

_\- Si, así es._ \- respondió con el ceño fruncido.

_\- ¿Y no tuvo efectos secundarios?_ \- siguió mordiéndose el labio.

_\- No, que yo sepa no. Aunque nunca hablamos del tema. Tendría que preguntarle. ¿Por qué? -_ le miro interrogante.

_\- Bueno...-_ empezó y pude notar que estaba nervioso. Empezó a mover la pierna y se retorció las manos. Carolina, que no había hablado hasta ese momento, puso una de sus manos sobre las suyas.

_\- Es complicado. -_ respondió por él. - _Solo nos gustaría saber más sobre el tema. Aunque si es un tema delicado para vosotros, no hay necesidad de estropear esta merienda tan estupenda._ \- acabo con unas sonrisa. Estaba claro que quería desviar la atención de Stiles.

_\- No, no, está bien. Es solo extraño que alguien se interese por ese tema. Antes todo el que preguntaba era para nosotros el enemigo, porque nadie más sabia sobre ello, pero ahora es diferente. -_ dije quitándole fuerza. _\- Estamos preparando un grupo de gente para investigar más, creemos que la gente merece saber sobre ello. -_

_\- Eso es una muy buena idea, la gente merece saber que ha estado pasando estos últimos años justo debajo de sus narices. Y se necesita cambiar muchos tabús en la sociedad._ \- siguió Carolina.

_\- Eras un omega._ \- soltó Niall de repente en un tono más alto de lo socialmente aceptado.

Todos pegamos un brinco y le miramos como si se le hubiera ido la cabeza. El solo señalo a Stiles que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

_\- ¿Qué...?_ \- balbuceo Stiles. _\- ¿Cómo...?_

_\- Te comportas como un omega, pero Harry dijo que eras un alfa. Se de lo que hablo, yo también me esforzaba sobre manera para parecer un beta, cuando lo que sentía en mi interior, que nada de lo que hiciera era como realmente me sentía. -_ acabo enderezándose y acercándose al borde del sofá.

Stiles pareció nervioso, miro a Carolina incierto. Cogió uno de los vasos de agua y bebió.

_\- Nunca he hablado esto con nadie, la verdad. Ni si quiera con mi padre. -_ respiro hondo. - _No supe que fue lo que paso hasta hace poco. Cuando me enteré que las personas para las que trabajaba no eran tan buenas como decían. -_

_\- ¿Trabajaste para Illustre? -_ pregunto Louis.

_\- Si, cuando salí del instituto, intenté entrar en el FBI. Pero ellos me encontraron antes. No llegue ni a Quántico. Primero me dijeron que debía utilizar mis mejores armas, luego lo transgiversaron, utilizándome para otras cosas. -_ note como Liam se movía nervioso en el asiento. No me hacía falta ser un genio para entender que había cosas que no estaba diciendo, pero jamás se me ocurriría preguntarle. 

_\- Es...diferente a tu hermano._ \- siguió señalando a Louis. - _Algo paso hace unos años, de repente toda la información delicada estaba al alcance de un informático medio. Busqué todo lo que pude sobre gente que habían conseguido cambiar y encontré a tu hermanastro. No pude quedarme con la información porque dos días después desapareció como había llegado._ \- paro dejando el vaso de nuevo en la mesa. _\- Lograron hacer el cambio real en muy poca gente._ \- acabo mordiéndose el labio. - _Ahora soy a ojos de la ciencia, de lo biológico y de lo social, un alfa. -_ respiro hondo.

Me di cuenta que a lo que se refería con esa información, era la caída de Nueva Esperanza. Josh nos había dicho poco después de volver a la tierra que toda la información había sido subida a internet con el fin de poder trasportarla desde las naves a otros ordenadores de la manera más rápida posible. Ahora esa información la teníamos nosotros, bien escondida.

_\- Pero no te sientes así ¿verdad? -_ siguió Niall casi sin dejarle acabar _. - ¿Cuántos años tienes? -_ pregunto de repente. Stiles le miro extrañado.

_\- Veintisiete años ¿por? -_ nos miró.

_\- ¿A qué edad piensas que te hicieron el cambio de naturaleza? -_ siguió preguntando.

_\- No lo pienso, lo sé. A los diez años mi madre murió, mi padre perdió las ganas de seguir, así que me llevaba al hospital para que trataran mi trastorno de déficit de atención. Los médicos me dijeron que me inyectaban cosas para curarme, pero nunca se lo dijeron a mi padre. Años después me presente como alfa, a pesar de que todos los exámenes anteriores me decían que me presentaría como omega._ \- paro un momento. _\- Luego vinieron los problemas, las enfermedades. -_ termino mirando a Louis.

_\- Dallon nunca tuvo esos efectos secundarios. Y físicamente, no creo que nadie sabría decir que fue un día un omega, aun viviendo con él yo no note nada extraño. Creo que, en tu caso, probaron con algo que no estaba perfeccionado._ \- acabo con una mueca de disculpa. Stiles suspiro y se recostó del sofá. 

_\- Me lo imaginaba, nadie utilizaría a un niño a escondidas de su padre para otra cosa que no fuera hacer cosas ilegales. -_ miro al techo con una mirada triste.

_\- Pero creo que podemos ayudarte. Estamos investigando los diferentes cambios y reacciones. En el caso de Niall no funcionó, pero en el hermano de Louis sí. Cuando podamos, empezaremos con ellos como pacientes, para ver que les diferencia. Para buscar una manera plausible y segura de hacer el cambio._ \- dije intentando recuperar un poco el ambiente.

_\- ¿Queréis perfeccionar lo que intentaron hacer? -_ dijo Carolina con cierto tono de miedo.

_\- Pero no como ellos. -_ continúe. _\- Queremos darle a la gente la oportunidad de ser lo que quieran ser. Si, nacemos con una naturaleza, pero eso nos marca como quieren hacernos creer. No somos más fuertes por ser alfas o más débiles por ser omegas. No son más delicados o necesitan más atención. Eso solo nos lo enseña la sociedad. Un omega puede no querer tener hijos y un alfa puede querer quedarse en casa a cuidar de su familia. Entonces la única diferencia es lo que quieras ser. No hay una naturaleza buena y mala, así que nos gustaría encontrar la manera segura de dejarles la libertad de elección a todos ellos que quieran hacerlo. - acabe con una sonrisa. Me giré al escuchar un ruido del sofá de Liam y pude ver que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos._

_\- Eso...no es una mala idea._ \- dijo Stiles después de unos segundos.

_\- Pero primero debemos saber que hicieron mal ellos, aparte de probar con niños ilegalmente._ \- me acerqué al sofá de al lado y le di un golpe suave en el hombro a Stiles. _\- Te ayudaremos con los efectos secundarios y, si es lo que quieres, intentaremos que seas un omega otra vez. -_ el me miro con intensidad y bajo la cabeza.

_\- Con veintisiete años ya, creo que he perdido un poco la esperanza, pero os agradecería mucho la ayuda._ \- dijo pareciendo más relajado.

_\- Creo que digo esto en nombre de todos aquí, pero en mi caso particular creo que tiene más sentido. El daño que me hizo Illustre es más profundo de lo que jamás podré contar, pero eso no significa que le dejemos llevar el resto de nuestra vida._ \- Stiles le miro asintiendo. _\- Se que igual fueron ellos los que marcaron una gran parte de lo que somos ahora, pero no de las personas que podemos ser._ \- dijo las palabras adecuadas, porque hasta Carolina pareció emocionada.

_\- Nunca pensé que podría encontrar a alguien que quisiera un cambio real tanto como lo quiero yo._ \- dijo esta.

_\- Si, nosotros también no sentimos igual con Louis. - respondió Niall. - Es una fuerza de la naturaleza. -_ nos reímos relajándonos y siguiendo la conversación. 

Carolina y Stiles parecían personas inteligentes, pero también consientes de donde estaban. No creía que confiaran en nosotros todavía, pero les podía ver las ganas de por fin hacer algo positivo por el mundo. Sin pasar por encima de su salud, ni sacrificar sus vidas. Parecían cansados, Stiles se ponía la mano a un lado del pecho de vez en cuando al reírse. Según recordaba, se había roto varias costillas. Carolina se había llevado una gran parte de los cristales en los brazos y en la cara. Tenía pequeñas heridas que parecían ya casi curadas. Se podía ver como la peor parte estaba en las zonas del antebrazo que había utilizado para protegerse.

Si, eran supervivientes como nosotros. Poca gente entendería esa sensación después de haber sobrevivido a una situación de riesgo. Una sensación de eternidad, de ser invencible. Era positivo en este caso, porque debíamos unir fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Y parecía que el universo nos mandaba más y más gente que nos ayudara en nuestro propósito. Como si quisiera que esta vez acabáramos ganando.

**Louis POV**

_\- Voy yo. -_ dijo Liam poniéndose de pie de un salto. _\- No os mováis._ \- los demás le miramos, pero la conversación siguió sin problema.

Harry siguió hablando con Stiles, pero yo tenía mi atención en Liam, cuando abrió la puerta pude escuchar una voz que me sonaba. Unos segundo después aparecía con dos hombres con él.

_\- Bueno, os presento rápido. Esto son Isaac y Derek, han venido a ver los daños que hizo la tormenta en la casa._ \- dijo a modo de presentación.

_\- No se sentirá que estamos._ \- dijo Isaac.

_\- Espera, ¿no erais artificieros?_ \- dije al final, dándome cuanta que eran los hombres del otro día.

_\- Somos muchas cosas la verdad. -_ respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _\- Liam nos contrató como personas de confianza para hacer todo._ \- Liam se rio a su lado.

_\- Eran bomberos, así que saben de todo un poco._ \- explico Liam. Luego se giró y hablo en voz baja con ellos, organizando su tarde. 

Me giré hacia los demás y pude ver como Carolina estaba en una ajetreada conversación con Zayn sobre el ejército. Harry y Niall decían su opinión de vez en cuando y Stiles tenía la mirada fija en Liam. Me giré para ver que había cambiado y me di cuenta que no era a Liam a quien miraba. Derek y él se miraban fijamente como si no hubiera nadie más. De repente Liam dijo algo y Derek le miro asintiendo. Volví a mirar a Stiles y él estaba rojo hasta la punta de las orejas. Alce las cejas.

¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? 

Volví a mirar a Stiles y parecía demasiado concentrado en sus manos. ¿Acababa de ver lo que acababa de ver? Bueno no me había pasado lo mismo con Harry, pero casi. Me dije a mi mismo varias veces que no era problema mío y que no debía meterme, pero a quien quería engañar. Había crecido viendo series de amor con mis hermanas y me había pasado todo el instituto juntando a gente que se gustaba. No podía evitarlo, veía algo en las personas, algo que las hacia diferentes. algo que haría a otra persona realmente feliz.

Stiles era sumiso. Cualquiera podía verlo. No levantaba la voz, estaba sentado perfectamente en el sillón, sabia comportarse y más importante, estaba asustado. No sabía decir si era por lo que había tenido que vivir, las cosas horribles que había visto en la mente de Harry, O por lo que le había pasado hace unos días. Pero Derek parecía el chico perfecto para él. Sabia sobre lo que estaba pasando y sobre todo podría protegerle. Siendo bombero y uno de los hombre más grandes que había visto. Estaba claro que con la poca información que tenía no podía saber si serian almas gemelas, pero si podía decir que ya había habido un contacto visual que no era para nada una coincidencia. Sabía lo difícil que era dar el primer paso y más en estas circunstancias.

Me puse de pie. 

Me acerqué a donde Liam seguía diciéndole algo a los chicos y poniéndome a su lado

_\- Perfecto, si encontráis algo, estaremos aquí en el salón._ \- acabo Liam dándole un golpe en el hombro a Derek. Note que era un hombre de pocas palabras desde que lo había conocido hacia dos días. Tampoco parecía muy amigable con ese enorme ceño fruncido. El dio una última mirada a Stiles que esta vez hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlo. 

_\- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo en privado? -_ le dije a Liam cuando los demás se fueron. El me miro ligeramente sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza. Luego puso una mano en mi espalda y me llevo hasta el pasillo. Nos aleje todo lo posible, hasta casi estar debajo de la escalera.

_\- ¿Conoces a Dereck? En plan, como persona, no como agente._ \- el me miro sorprendido y luego se cruzó de brazos.

_\- Creo que estoy bien como estamos._ \- respondió mirándome raro. Fruncí el ceño hasta que entendí lo que estaba diciendo. Le di un golpe en el brazo con fuerza.

_\- No es por eso, idiota. -_ él me sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. _\- Es por saber si se lo presento a otra persona. -_ volvió a mirarme raro.

_\- Mira, no sé qué estás haciendo, pero solo de verte maquinando algo como antes lo hacías me alegra suficiente como para no preguntar. -_ le sonreí cogiendo su mano entre las mías. _\- El señor Hale es un hombre privado, pero como sabes, debemos saber ciertas cosas. De la información que encontramos solo puedo decirte que él y el resto de su equipo huyo hace años de su pueblo, después de que su familia muriera en un incendio._ \- me tape la boca con la mano. _\- Había niños pequeños._ \- suspiro. - _Luego no pone nada más privado, trabajo y más trabajo. Se toparon con Illustre hace dos años, al parecer querían unirse a un grupo de agentes ligeramente secretos. No sabemos quiénes, pero son afiliados a Illustre. Hicieron algunos trabajos y luego intentaron matarlos. Los encontramos y aquí están. -_ asentí pensando en todo lo que había dicho.

_\- ¿Es violento entonces? -_ pregunte

_\- Todo lo contrario, le di la opción de meterse en los agentes de campo y me pidió que lo alejara de la pelea lo más que pudiera._ \- abrí mucho los ojos. _\- Luego vi que se podía confiar en él así que hice un grupo especial solo para su gente. Hacen cosas aquí y allí, ya ves. -_ se encogió de hombros.

Me perdí unos segundos en mis pensamientos hasta que el me apretó la mano.

_\- Es perfecto, gracias Li. -_ le deje un beso en la mejilla.

_\- Sea lo que sea, diviértete. -_ me respondió besándome con suavidad en los labios. Le sonreí con ganas y volví al salón.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ me llego la voz de Harry.

Le mire y pegue un pequeño salto al verle mirándome fijamente.

Sonreí con ganas y me encogí de hombros.

_"¿Te parece mala idea?"_ le pregunte interesado.

_"Stiles ya ha pasado por suficiente, no sé si un alfa será lo mejor ahora."_ Me respondió dudando.

_"Harry, has visto como se miraban. No llegamos a estar delante y se hubieran tirado uno encima del otro."_ Fruncí el ceño a su desconcierto.

_"No me he fijado"_

_"Yo sí y te digo que aquí hay algo. Ya has visto que Derek es bueno. Quizás sea eso exactamente lo que necesita."_ acabe sonriendo de nuevo.

_"En cualquier caso no es nuestro problema, no creo que sea buena idea meterse."_

_"No les voy a encerrar en la misma habitación de hotel con una sola cama como en las películas. Simplemente pensaba dejarles el numero uno al otro y dejar que hicieran el resto."_

El me miro incierto alzando una ceja.

_"¿Desde cuando tenemos tiempo para hacer de cupido con la gente?"_

_"Antes solía hacerlo mucho, me encantaba juntar a personas que conocía y sabía que harían una pareja perfecta."_ Dije poniéndome de pie para alcanzar mi té, que había dejado en la mesita.

Harry pareció dudar y sus pensamientos se fueron por otro camino.

_"A veces se me olvida que todos tuvimos una vida antes de todo esto."_ Respondió sin más.

Asentí sin decir más nada. Zayn y Carolina seguían enfrascados en su conversación, Niall se había recostado de Harry y sus ojos se veían cansados. Pensé en la noche anterior y sonreí con ganas.

_\- Voy a empezar con la comida, ¿os parece bien quedaros a comer con nosotros? -_ les pregunte aprovechando una pausa en la conversación.

_\- Nos encantaría, Louis, muchas gracias. -_ respondió Carol después de que Stiles asintiera.

_\- Perfecto, ¿qué tal se te da la cocina Stiles? Necesitaría una mano._ \- sonreí sintiendo a Harry reírse por dentro y negar con la cabeza. Niall frunció el ceño hacia mí, le hice una señal a Harry para que se lo explicara cuando pudiera. El me asintió y Stiles se puso de pie.

_\- No puedo decir que sea un chef, pero puedo ser de ayuda._ \- respondió siguiéndome.

_\- Estaba pensando en hacer una pasta con diferentes salsas para elegir. -_ entramos en la cocina y pude a ver a Isaac por la ventana inspeccionando la columna del balcón que teníamos en la habitación. Me saludo con la cabeza y siguió. Stiles le miro sin decir nada.

_\- Me parece buena idea. -_ susurro poniéndose a mi lado en la encimera. 

_\- ¿Te parece bien empezar cortando estas cebollas y pimentones?_ \- le dije poniéndolos delante de él. Asintió y le pase el cuchillo junto a la tabla de cortar.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras ponía la olla a calentar y sacaba la carne. Por mi parte, empecé a cortar el tocino pensando en hacer una carbonara, otra de pesto vegetariana y una última de carne con verduras. Estuvimos más de cinco minutos a lo nuestro hasta que Stiles hablo.

_\- No he podido evitar fijarme en vuestro estilo de vida. -_ dijo sin más poniendo en un bol la verdura que iba cortando.

Le mire sin dejar de remover la bechamel. Espere a que siguiera, pero pareció que eso era lo único que iba a decir.

_\- ¿La parte de vivir en un fuerte rodeado de seguridad o la parte de vivir en manada? -_ pregunte divertido, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería. El medio sonrió.

_\- ¿Cómo hacéis que funcione?_ \- preguntó en voz baja mirándome fijamente. 

Me encogí de hombros mirando la olla como si fuera a responder por mí.

_\- Sinceramente, hablamos. O lo intentamos. Cuando les dije hace un tiempo que quería que fuéramos una manada, lo primero que pensaron fue "Si, celos, más por favor."-_ me reí de su cara. - _Pero cuando todo se volvió más serio, más casero, creo que nos dimos cuenta de que las cosas serían más complicadas de lo que creíamos._ \- no dijo nada, pero sabía que me estaba escuchando. _\- Luego insistí en que había que hablar todo, desde las cosas más pequeñas e insignificante hasta lo más grande e importante en nuestro interior. Pero supongo que lo seguimos descubriendo sobre la marcha. -_ esta vez hizo un sonido con la garganta.

_\- ¿Y los alfas no se siente amenazados por los otros alfas?_ \- siguió mirándome para evaluar mi reacción. Negue con la cabeza con fuerza.

_\- Eso puede tener que ver con que sienten el mismo amor entre ellos, igual que el que siente hacia nosotros. Quizás hasta más fuerte, ya que Zayn y Liam llevan juntos muchos más años que nosotros_. - pare para empezar a sofreír las verduras. - _Creo que la gente apoya y ayuda a esa idea de alfa territorial, pero en el fondo los alfas solo quieren lo mismo que los omegas. Alguien que respete los acuerdos que se hicieron al principio de la relación. En nuestro caso nunca hablamos de tener una relación abierta, no creo que ninguno de nosotros lo conciba, pero estamos perfectamente bien siendo cinco. -_ asintió con la mirada perdida. - _¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien especial?_

Él se rio con cierta amargura.

\- _No, la verdad es que nunca he tenido a alguien así. He salido con gente, pase mis celos con algún omega aquí y allí, pero nada como esto. Cuando veo como Harry mira a Niall, puedo decirte sin conocerle que moriría por el sin dudarlo. -_ murmuro casi sin hablar conmigo.

_\- Lo haría, sí._ \- respondí. _\- Pero nunca he creído que sea esa la mayor muestra de amor. Creo que vivir por la persona que amas es mucho más fuerte. La vida es más dolorosa, dura y difícil que la muerte. En la muerte encontramos una salida, un punto y final. Dejamos a la persona amada sola, afrontando lo horrible de la vida. Vivir es lo mejor que puedes hacer por la persona que amas. Luchar para poder seguir viviendo a su lado. -_ le miré al acabar y me lo encontré con los ojos muy abiertos. Asintió pestañeando y acabando con la última cebolla.

_\- ¿El baño?_ \- susurro sin mirarme. 

Señale hacia las escaleras.

_\- Arriba y al fondo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en...-_ pare viendo como casi huía. - _decirme. -_ acabe a la habitación vacía.

_"Creo que le he asustado."_ Le dije a Harry quitando uno de los sartenes del fuego.

_"No puedo decirte que me sorprenda."_ Paro viendo las imágenes que le mandaba _. "Quizás necesite un momento, ver la vida que tenemos quizás sea un recordatorio de la vida que él no tiene."_ Me quede mirando la encimera como un idiota.

_"Inteligente y guapo. No te merezco."_ Le respondí en broma. Noté más que vi como sonreía.

_\- Como si eso fuera el mayor de nuestros problemas...-_ me gire de un salto. Isaac y Derek entraron por la puerta trasera de la cocina, cortando su conversación de golpe. 

Isaac me miro con una sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada. _\- ¿Qué tal, Louis? Eso huele especialmente bien. -_ le sonreí incierto.

_\- Gracias. -_ se me ocurrió una idea. _\- ¿Qué os parece si os quedáis a comer? Estoy seguro de que después de todo el día de un lado para el otro tendréis hambre. -_

Derek le dio lo que pensó que era un golpe disimulado en el brazo.

_\- Muchas gracias, pero no creo...-_ no le deje terminar.

_\- Vamos, solo será un rato y así tendremos gente nueva en casa. No os podéis imaginar lo aburrido que ha sido estar encerrado aquí. -_ mentí como la mala persona que era.

_\- Bueno, podemos quedarnos para un plato rápido. -_ acabo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos. Derek a su lado parecía a punto de explotar por decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

_\- Perfecto, está casi listo así que podéis ir a lavaros las manos y en seguida os llamo. -_ les sonreí sintiendo a Harry intentar llegar hasta a mí. No le deje entrar hasta que se fueron de la habitación.

_"Louis."_ Dijo en tono serio.

_"No puedo concentrarme en mentir si estas en mi cabeza como pepito grillo."_ Solté empezando a sacar los platos

_"No tenían ningunas ganas de quedarse ¿te das cuenta no?"_ Puse los ojos en blanco.

_"Claro que no, ¿quién quiere comer con su jefe?"_

No dijo nada mas

_\- Tenéis una casa encantadora._ \- la voz de Carolina me llego desde la puerta principal.

_\- Muchas gracias, Carolina._ \- le sonreí mientras entraba dejando los restos de los dulces y bandejas en la encimera.

_\- Puedes llamarme Carol y, ¿necesitas una mano con eso? -_ le entregue la pila de platos con varias servilletas.

_\- Muchas gracias, ¿cómo acabo la conversación con Zayn?_ \- le pregunte divertido. 

_\- Tienes un compañero realmente interesante, tengo que decirte. Hace muchos años que no discutía psicología experimental con alguien y acababa tan impresionada._ \- asentí. - _Estoy segura que discutir con él debe ser toda una pesadilla._

\- _La verdad es que, haciendo un poco de memoria, no recuerdo haber tenido una sola discusión con él desde que nos conocimos._ \- fruncí el ceño. Quizás nos habíamos gritado una vez, cuando secuestraron a Niall, pero era perfectamente entendible.

_\- Cuando eres tan consciente de la mente humana, es difícil discutir porque entiendes las reacciones y comportamientos de los que te rodean. Sabes cómo contrarrestarlos sin una confrontación. -_ la mire con las cejas alzada.

_\- ¿Una mano? -_ Niall y Harry aparecieron junto a un Liam hablando con Derek en voz baja.

_\- Ya casi estamos, pero podéis ir acercando las ollas. Faltan algunos cubiertos._ \- respondí. 

Cuando ya estaba todo puesto, Stiles apareció y saludo sin mirar a nadie en especial. Isaac y Derek compartieron una mirada privada.

_\- Bueno, como he sido el que os ha casi obligado a quedaros, me gustaría daros la gracias por hacerlo. Hace mucho que no me sentía como un ser humano normal y esto es de gran ayuda_. - dije poniéndome serio. - _Espero que disfrutéis de la comida y podamos relajarnos en la normalidad un rato juntos._

Harry me cogió la mano sonriendo y se sentó a mi lado. A mi otro lado se sentó Niall con Zayn a su derecha. Derek y Liam cogieron las sillas delante de la mía y Harry. Al frente de Zayn se sentó Carol, después Stiles en la cabeza de la mesa. Justo al frente de él, al otro lado, se sentó Isaac.

_\- Buen provecho a todos. -_ dijo Carol con una sonrisa. Y todos empezaron a servirse, siguiendo con una conversación suave. Zayn y Carol siguieron como antes, Derek y Liam hablaron de cosas del trabajo. Isaac pareció encontrar los comentarios de Niall sobre Irlanda interesantes. Mientras Stiles, solo comió mirando más a su plato que otra cosa.

_"No lo presiones."_ Me llego la voz de Harry.

_"¿He hecho algo mal?"_ Dije ligeramente enfadado.

_"Louis, no sabemos por lo que pueda estar pasando."_ Fruncí el ceño y me giré un poco hacia la silla de Harry. Luego sonreí y me sentí cálido por dentro.

_"Te importa."_ dije suavemente. El me miro y pude ver como también sonreía con suavidad.

_"Si, me importa. También quiero lo mejor para él, pero no creo que sea tan fácil como sentarlo a la mesa con otro alfa que no parece lo más mínimo interesado en él."_ Levante la vista para ver a Derek que principalmente solo asentía a algo que decía Liam.

_"Igual me he equivocado con esa mirada."_ Pensé encogiéndome de hombros. Sin querer la volví a traer a la parte delantera de mi cabeza. 

Harry pareció interesado y la repitió.

_"Louis, no creo que esa sea una mirada de amor a primera vista."_ Sentí una sensación fría expandirse por mi pecho y supe que no era mía al segundo. _"Eso es miedo._ " Acabo tensándose a mi lado.

Le mire de golpe haciendo que Niall se fijara también, sin decir nada. 

_"¿Cómo que miedo? Se conocen de unos segundos y no hizo nada."_

_"No lo sé, pero sé que el pasado de Stiles no fue fácil."_ Imágenes de un Stiles en la cama de un hospital se pasaron por su mente. 

Respire hondo intentando alejar la sensación de dolor por él, que se extendió por mi pecho.

_"Está bien, quizás me he equivocado. Vi solo una mirada y no le conozco, puede ser cualquier cosa."_ Sentí la mano de Harry en mi muslo apretando con suavidad.

_"Lo que intentaste hacer es realmente adorable."_ Dejo que un sentimiento de relajación se extendiera por mí. _"Y si te soy sincero, es lógico que lo hicieras."_

_"¿Por?"_ Pare de comer un segundo.

_"Porque nuestra vida ha sido una locura estos años, tener algo en lo que pensar que no sea eso, es tan normal."_ Asentí sin decir nada dándome cuenta que si alguno de ellos me miraba, pensaría que me estaba volviendo loco.

_"Pero no puedo ignorar ahora que pasa algo raro."_ Le dije después de unos minutos mirando a los demás hablar. No respondió.

_\- Por cierto._ \- empezó Harry como si nada, lo suficientemente alto para interrumpir las demás conversaciones. _\- Creo que nunca hemos hecho las presentaciones adecuadas. -_ miro hacia Derek e Isaac. - _Esta es Carolina y este Stiles. Trabajaron conmigo hace un tiempo. -_ dijo esta vez mirando directamente a Derek que le aguanto la mirada sin pestañear, ni mover un musculo. 

_-Si, claro, encantado. -_ Stiles contesto con una sonrisa claramente falsa. Derek lo hizo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

_\- ¿Tengo entendido que pronto iréis a Francia?_ \- pregunto Isaac sonriendo también.

_-Si, vamos a pasar un tiempo fuera del sistema, relajarnos._ \- respondió Carolina que también parecía incomoda.

_\- Os vendrá bien después de todo, ¿verdad? -_ contesto Isaac. Harry paro su bocado a mitad de camino.

_\- ¿De qué os conocíais, por cierto? -_ hablo apartando la mirada, acercándose el tenedor con pasta como si no hubiera una tensión anormal en el ambiente de repente. Stiles levanto la mirada de golpe.

_\- No nos conocemos de nada. -_ dijo en tono agudo. Fruncí el ceño sabiendo que todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de su nerviosismo anormal.

_\- Bueno, Louis esta comida esta increíble, ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? -_ mire a Carol pestañeando rápidamente.

_\- Eh, mi madre me enseñó._ \- sonreí tenso viendo como Derek no dejaba de mirar a Harry y Stiles parecía que quería que se lo tragara la tierra. _\- Me alegro que te guste._

_\- Creo que es hora de irse. -_ Derek se puso de pie, seguido por Isaac. Todos nos miramos y Liam parecía a punto de decir algo. _\- Gracias por la comida. -_ me miro unos segundos.

_\- Si, el avión se va en unas horas y creo que será mejor que vayamos preparándonos. -_ dijo Carol poniéndose de pie también, Stiles la siguió sin decir una palabra. 

_\- Claro, si queréis puedo poneros las sobras en recipiente para que tengáis algo que comer por el camino._ \- hablé poniéndome de pie también.

_\- No es necesario, gracias por todo de verdad, estaremos en contacto. -_ esta vez fue Stiles el que hablo después de que Derek saliera por la puerta de la cocina sin decir una palabra más. Asentí y le di la mano que me ofrecía. Carol me dio una abrazo. 

No pudimos decir nada más porque salieron de la cocina al pasillo sin decir nada más.

_\- ¿Qué está pasando?_ \- susurro Liam mirándome.

_\- ¿Por qué me mira a mí? Yo se lo mismo que tú. -_ le respondí.

_\- La última vez que hablamos me preguntaste sobre Derek y ahora todos huyen cuando Harry les hace un tercer grado. -_ siguió en voz baja.

_\- Le tiene miedo, Liam, y se pocas razones por la que Stiles le tuviera miedo a alguien. No es trigo limpio. -_ Harry miro hacia la puerta de la cocina como si fuera a volver de la nada.

_\- Derek fue investigado y lleva con nosotros estos dos años, te puedo decir que no es mala persona. Y mucho menos para lo que estas insinuando. -_ Liam subió un poco más la voz y todos nos giramos hacia el pasillo para ver si nos habían oído.

_\- ¿Qué esta insinuando?_ \- pregunto Niall sin mirar a nadie en especial.

_\- Stiles fue forzado por Illustre a prostituirse. -_ le respondí lo más bajo que pude pegándome a su oreja. No quería que Stiles me escuchara por nada del mundo.

Niall me miro con cara de horror asintiendo.

_\- Mira, para que te quedes más tranquilo, voy a investigarlo. Si es verdad que pudo...-_ paro pasándose la mano por la cara. _\- utilizar de alguna manera a Stiles en el pasado, no solo lo echare de Stanley ¿está bien? -_ Liam miro a Harry fijamente, el solo asintió, pero pareció más relajado.

_\- Está claro que hay algo raro. -_ dijo Zayn por primera vez. _\- Pero no vamos a precipitarnos_. - le puso una mano en el brazo a Harry. - _Sea lo que sea, está en el pasado. Ahora tenemos que_ _centrarnos en ayudarle con su cambio de naturaleza. Que Héctor se ocupe en investigar a Derek, nosotros nos centraremos en lo que hablamos ayer. -_ acabo mirándonos a todos.

_\- Tiene razón._ \- dije asintiendo. _\- No hay ningún peligro inminente._

_\- Voy a despedirme de Derek y Isaac._ \- dijo Liam.

_\- Te acompaño._ \- siguió Harry.

_\- Bueno, yo puedo recoger todo esto, podéis ir a despediros de Carol y Stiles. Definitivamente hemos tenido nuestro día social. Que es una comida de domingo sin una discusión._ \- me reí negando con la cabeza. - _Aunque en nuestro caso no ha habido ni un grito._

Harry y Liam salieron por la puerta de la cocina mientras Zayn me cogía del brazo para dirigirnos hacia la entrada principal. 

_\- De verdad, muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo. Nos encantaría saber más sobre las investigaciones que vayáis a empezar. Y cuando volvamos, nos encantaría ayudar. -_ dijo Carol.

_\- Por supuesto, nos encantaría. -_ dijo Zayn con una sonrisa

_\- Creo que me he dejado la chaqueta en el baño. -_ me dijo Stiles sin mirarme. Empezó a subir por las escaleras, pero le seguí.

_-Te acompaño. -_ dije con una sonrisa subiendo con él. Me miro durante un pestañeo y asintió. - Igual no lo sabes, porque solo conoces a Liam de unos días, pero si le dijeras que necesitas cualquier cosa, él te ayudaría. - no me respondió. _\- Realmente para cualquier cosa. -_ seguí llegando al pasillo.

El me sonrió de lado sin responder. Sabia que tenia experiencia como agente de campo, si no quería decir nada, no lo diría. Pero yo tenía que decirlo

Vi la chaqueta de vaquero en el perchero en frente del baño y la cogí antes que él.

_-Lo digo en serio Stiles, no sé qué ha pasado ahí abajo, pero sea lo que sea, podemos ayudar. Por favor, confía en mí._ \- le sonreí estirando la mano con la chaqueta.

Su cara se transformó en una mueca de pánico y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Oí, antes de sentir, el arma fría en mi espalda. 

Mi cerebro se quedó completamente en blanco. No reaccione hasta que oí la voz cerca de mi oreja.

_\- Si gritas, te mato aquí mismo._ \- solté la chaqueta sintiendo la primera ola de adrenalina en mi sangre.

  



	26. Capitulo 11 - Silencio.

**Liam POV**

Abrí la puerta sintiendo a Harry pegado a mi espalda. Derek estaba claramente enfadado hablando en voz baja con Isaac a unos diez metros de la casa. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos, pero Isaac parecía completamente impasible. Casi parecía que lo miraba con pena. Él fue el primero que nos oyó acercarnos. Miro hacia nosotros haciendo que Derek se callara al instante. 

_\- Dile gracias a Louis de nuevo por la...-_ empezó Isaac mientras Derek se daba la vuelta pasándose la mano por la cara.

_\- Corta eso Isaac. -_ le dije más en tono de jefe que de amigo _. - ¿Qué está pasando?_ \- su expresión cambio y Derek volvió.

_\- Si no te importa, es algo privado. -_ Derek hablo por primera vez.

_\- Pues sí me importa porque implica a una persona que le importa a mi familia. Así que empieza a hablar. -_ Harry estaba tenso a mi lado, pero no abrió la boca.

Derek le miro, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

_\- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? -_ respondió después de unos minutos. Alce las cejas cruzándome de brazos.

_\- Que estarás fuera de la empresa. -_ conteste en tono serio.

\- _Bien, entonces esto es una despedida._ \- casi gruño dándose la vuelta para irse.

_\- Espera, por dios, siempre tienes que ser tan malditamente dramático. -_ Isaac le cogió del brazo _. - Conocíamos a Stiles de antes ¿vale? De otra vida, una que no afecta en nada a esta._

_\- ¿Qué le hicisteis? -_ esta vez me toco ponerle una mano en el pecho a Harry para pararle. Sabía que, si de verdad quería, yo sería poco impedimento.

_\- Vamos a calmarnos todos, no sirve de nada liarnos a puñetazos. -_ dije dejando salir un poco a mi alfa. Había tratado con peleas de alfas en el ejercito casi a diario y no era algo que me pusiera nervioso.

_\- No le hicimos nada. -_ casi le escupió Derek mirando a Harry como si estuviera loco.

_\- ¿Entonces porque te tiene miedo? -_ Harry dio otro paso hacia delante, antes de poder decir nada, Isaac se puso entre ellos.

_\- ¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer? ¿No te dije antes que yo me ocuparía? -_ le soltó en voz más baja a Derek. _\- ¿O prefieres ser el típico alfa que soluciona todo con violencia?_

Los dos lo miraron ligeramente sorprendido y Harry dio un paso atrás.

_\- Solo dinos que mierdas pasó. Todo este secretismo no nos sirve de nada. -_ esta vez hablo más calmado, pero todos pudimos notar a su alfa.

_\- No estamos en posición de contar lo que paso._ \- Isaac volvió a hablar, con los brazos cruzados y encogiéndose de hombros. _\- Lo que paso, fue parte de su vida. Si él quiere contarlo, nosotros estaremos encantados, pero mientras tanto no diremos nada más. -_ Derek asintió a su lado.

_\- Está bien. -_ dije después de mirarle a los dos para saber si mentían. _\- Eso suena lógico. ¿Podemos volver y hablar esto como persona normales?_

_\- No vamos a hacerle hablar de su pasado al frente de toda esa gente. -_ gruño Derek. Puse los ojos en blanco.

_\- Por suerte tenemos más de una habitación en nuestra casa de dos plantas. -_ le conteste empezando a caminar hacia la casa de nuevo. Lo hice lento para esperar que los demás me siguieran. Harry pareció más relajado, pero igual de decidido. Hice una nota mental para luego hablar con él. 

_\- No quiero nada de esto otra vez y menos dentro de casa, ¿entendido? -_ mire a Derek y Harry. Los dos asintieron. _\- Dentro hay dos omegas que no se merecen pasar un mal rato porque no sabéis controlaros. Lo que sea que se hable ahora, quedara entre nosotros y buscaremos una solución pacífica. -_ volvieron a asentir.

Abrí la puerta, dejando que todos entraran.

_\- ¿Dónde están los demás? -_ escuche a Harry preguntar. Niall seguía recogiendo la cocina.

_\- Zayn y Carol están en el porche hablando, seguramente de psicología. Creo que no va haber dios que los pueda separar ahora._ \- se rio. - _Y Stiles y Louis han subido a por una chaqueta, me parece._

Asentí.

_\- ¿Puedes dejarnos la cocina para hablar sobre algo? -_ le dije al pasar a su lado. El me miro con cierto toque divertido en sus ojos.

_\- Claro, no rompáis la vajilla azul, es la favorita de Louis. -_ contesto guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí un poco, sabiendo que era palpable la tensión en el ambiente. Después de cerrar la puerta a su espalda, vi que se dirigía al salón.

_\- Tienes una manada increíble. -_ dijo Isaac a mi lado. Le mire asintiendo.

_\- Otra vez no. -_ escuche a Derek decirle alejándose hacia la ventana. Isaac solo puso los ojos en blanco.

_\- Ni caso, tiende a ignorar todos los problemas hasta que desaparecen. Solo que en la vida real no desaparecen ¿verdad?_ \- dijo mirándome, pero claramente hablando con él. Derek no respondió.

Harry y yo compartimos una mirada. Aquí estaba pasando más de lo que pensábamos.

_\- ¿Qué tal está Aiden? -_ le pregunte recordando que me habían dicho que no podía venir todo el equipo porque estaban enfermos.

_\- Bien, bien, pasar los celos solos no es fácil, pero no es mortal. -_ me sonrió un poco recostándose de la mesa.

_\- Entiendo, pensaba que estaba enfermo. -_ fruncí el ceño. - _Pero supongo que al fin y al cabo es lo mismo._

El me miro extrañado unos segundos y luego miro hacia Derek con una expresión que no pude reconocer.

_\- ¿Les has dicho que estaba enfermo? -_ le dijo más alto de lo normal. Harry me volvió a mirar y me sentí un poco fuera de lugar.

_\- No creo que haya que contarle tanto de nuestra vida personal a nuestro jefe. -_ Derek respondió sin mirar.

_\- Claro, porque Liam no nos salvó el culo y se merece sinceridad ¿verdad? -_ respire hondo caminando hacia la nevera. 

Estaba claro que Isaac y Derek tenían una relación que en este momento no era la mejor del mundo. Saque una botella de agua y la bebi para hacer tiempo.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos.

_\- Están tardando mucho. -_ susurro Harry. _\- Y Louis me está bloqueando por alguna razón. -_ esto último lo dijo más bajo, casi pegado a mí. Isaac estaba al otro lado de la habitación, mirando por la otra ventana.

_\- Quizás estén hablando. -_ me encogí de hombros.

_\- Siento que esta incómodo. -_ cerro los ojos concentrándose. Mire hacia los demás, pensando que quizás era mejor idea dejar esto para otro día. Con este humor no parecía que fuéramos a llegar muy lejos por el camino de la calma. 

Pegue un salto al escuchar el sonido ahogado que hizo Harry. Un gruñido demasiado animal salió de el al darse la vuelta. Casi arranco la puerta de su eje.

Algo estaba mal.

**Zayn POV**

_\- No me puedo creer que nunca hayas oído hablar del Dr. Frey. -_ dijo sorprendida. Me reí empujando su hombro.

_\- Hace como cinco años que no leo nada. Desde que empezó esto...-_ hice un movimiento con la mano, señalando hacia la casa. _\- no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en las nuevas investigaciones._

_\- Te va a encantar y más en nuestro caso. Hizo un estudio completo, de principio a fin, sobre las capacidades reproductivas de las alfas femeninas. Su meta era descubrir porque un alfa femenina tenía una posibilidad mayor de tener hijos alfas que en cualquier otra naturaleza._ \- me dijo claramente emocionada. _\- Y lo descubrió. Él lo explica mejor, pero pudo aislar el genoma que cambia la naturaleza. Suena a ciencia ficción para el resto del mundo, pero en nuestro caso sabemos que es real. -_ alce la cejas sorprendido.

_\- ¿Y pudo publicar el libro? –_ pregunté.

_\- Mucha gente se opuso a sus ideas, pero ya sabes, la comunidad trans está cada vez más implicada en todo esto. Los cambios que se hacen hasta ahora son obsoletos e insuficientes. La sociedad los culpa y los aleja de la mayoría. -_ asentí. _\- El doctor quiere cambiar ese punto de vista para que la gente se dé cuenta que es ciencia. No es elección, no es capricho, es natural._

_\- Tengo que leerlo, me muero por hablar con los demás sobre esto. Cuando empecemos todo, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos en la investigación? -_ ella me miro sorprendida.

_\- Bueno, siempre he estado más en el campo de batalla que en los laboratorios, pero no puedo decir que no sea algo que quiera. -_ se miró las manos, perdida en sus pensamientos durante unos minutos. _\- Creo que he tenido suficiente lucha para el resto de mi vida. Ahora me gustaría volver a ver a mi madre, a mis hermanas. Quizás comprarle una casa._

_\- Ayúdanos a cambiar el mundo. -_ acabe con una sonrisa. Se rio asintiendo.

_\- Tengo un poco de envidia por lo que tienes aquí, la verdad. -_ miro hacia la casa. - _De joven leía mucha literatura romántica, de esa con portadas ridículas. Una vez leí una sobre unos piratas que formaban una manada. Había solo un omega, una chica, a la que respetaban como una diosa._ \- sonrió sonrojándose. _\- Siempre pensé que era romántico._

_\- La sociedad nos ha enseñado a tener una sola pareja por todas las razones equivocadas. Creencias, miedo. Nunca se han parado a pensar que son posibles porque no entienden que es el verdadero amor. No es algo retorcido y posesivo, no es algo que se pueda meter en una caja y esconder. No puedes decirle a tu corazón que no ame a más de una persona, porque no es precisamente una máquina. No puedes obligarte a dejar de sentir por nadie más nunca más cuando conoces a alguien y empiezas una relación seria. -_ respire hondo. - _Siempre pensé que Liam sería el único en mi vida hasta conocí a Niall. Luego Louis y Harry parecieron encontrar solos su sitio. - me encogí de hombros. - Nunca le diría a nadie que saliera a buscar una manada, pero no podemos cerrarnos puertas. No podemos decir "Jamás en toda mi vida haría eso" porque no sabemos que tiene el destino preparado para nosotros. -_ acabe mirando hacia la extensión de césped que teníamos delante. Ahora parecía más barro que otra cosa, el huracán había hecho varios estragos.

_\- Leería un libro tuyo. -_ susurro después de unos minutos sin decir nada. _\- Creo que mucha gente te leería. Sabes que decir y como decirlo. Es impresionante, sinceramente. -_ le sonreí asintiendo.

_\- No lo descarto, después de que encontremos nuestro camino de nuevo, me gustaría mucho escribir sobre la manada. Quizás desmentir algunas leyendas urbanas. Enseñar sobre lo que es una manada en realidad. -_ sopese un poco más la idea. _\- Quizás podamos ayudar a otras personas a encontrar su lugar en el mundo, tal y como hicimos nosotros. Aunque en nuestro caso fue la fuerza de la naturaleza que es Louis. -_ la mire sin poder evitar morderme el labio.

_\- Hizo que Harry acabara con la mitad del mundo, tiene que tener cierto poder. -_ me reí con ella.

_\- Louis es la razón por la que todos seguimos vivos, juntos. Liam y yo estaríamos en Londres seguramente, celebrando la fiesta de carnaval que le gusta hacer a mi madre todos los años. Nos habríamos casado ya, quizás pensado en adoptar. Ya habría tenido que pasar por el momento incomodo de decirle a mi padre que por mi parte no tendría hijos naturales._ \- cerré los ojo sintiendo por primera vez una punzada de añoranza. - _En otro universo quizás._ \- acabe.

No volvimos a hablar en varios minutos.

_\- ¿Qué paso ahí dentro? -_ susurre después de lo que parecieron horas. Ella se giró hacia mí,acomodándose en el escalón en el que estábamos sentados.

_\- Eso es algo que debería decirte Stiles. -_ respondió con una mueca. - _No puedo decírtelo, aunque quisiera, lo poco que sé es que esos dos tienen un pasado en común. Uno bastante retorcido si puedo adelantar por las reacciones de Stiles al hablar de él._

_\- ¿Le hizo daño? -_ seguí hablando en voz baja.

\- _No, no creo. Siempre que habla de él se pone nervioso, pero cuando le hice prometerme que no había pasado lo que todos pensamos primero, me juro que Derek jamás le haría daño. -_ asentí más confundido que antes.

_\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué teorías tienes?_ \- la mire sabiendo que había pensado en el algo. Ella me devolvió la mirada.

_\- Creo que es muy posible que se conocieran trabajando para Illustre. Que hicieran cosas de las que se arrepienten y que quieren olvidar. Quizás cosas realmente ilegales e inmorales. -_ paro volviendo a mirar a la nada. _\- A veces es difícil vivir con las decisiones que tomamos cuando fuimos soldados._ \- termino más para ella que para mí.

- _Nadie se puede culpar por lo que esa gente nos hizo hacer. Era imposible saberlo. -_ le puse una mano en el hombro.

_\- Intenta decirle eso a un cerebro hiperactivo a la hora de dormir._ \- respondió con cierta amargura.

_\- El tiempo lo curará, estoy seguro, el tiempo pondrá todo en perspectiva. -_ no respondió, solo un movimiento pequeño de la cabeza me hizo saber que me había escuchado.

Los dos pegamos un brinco al oír un golpe dentro de la casa. Me gire mirando hacia la puerta cerrada.

_\- Realmente espero que nadie se esté pegando o vas a ver lo peor de mí. -_ me puse de pie con ella a mi lado. Se rio mientras abríamos la puerta.

Delante de mí estaba Harry y Liam a mi derecha, los dos estaban mirando hacia las escaleras con muecas de completo terror diferentes. 

Detrás, Derek estaba apuntando con el arma y Isaac tenía las manos levantadas.

Un sonido roto se escapó de mi al verle, justo detrás de Louis, con un arma apuntando a su cabeza. 

Louis me miro sin verme.

**Louis POV**

_\- Esta bien. No gritaré._ \- dije en voz alta. La persona no dijo nada. Stiles se quedó en el sitio, completamente quieto. _– Dime lo que quieres y podré ayudarte. –_ seguí hablando en el tono más calmado posible.

_\- Quiero que te calles y hagas lo que te digo. –_ asentí sin hablar, sintiendo como clavaba más fuerte la punta de la pistola. _\- Metete en el baño y cierra por dentro. Si sales, le mato. –_ siguió hablándole a Stiles.

De repente algo en mi mente me dijo que lo conocía. Intente recordar donde había oído esa voz, pero mis recuerdos estaban revueltos. 

_\- ¿Dónde está Harry?_ \- dijo casi con rabia. Una ola de hielo paso por mi cuerpo. ¿Era al a él a quien buscaba?

Lo bloquee con todas mis fuerzas, sabiendo que si se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba seguro de que alguien saldría herido. Tenía que esperar al momento adecuado. 

_\- ¿Por qué quiere saberlo? -_ respondí a la defensiva. Antes de acabar la pregunta sentí un golpe fuerte en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Caí de rodillas llevándome una mano a la nuca y sintiendo el líquido recorrer mis dedos. 

No había manera de que Harry no oliera la sangre.

_\- Yo hago las putas preguntas y tu respondes. -_ gruño cerca de mi oreja.

_\- Esta abajo. -_ balbucee sintiendo que se me nublaba la vista.

_\- Andando._ \- me levanté como pude y empecé a bajar las escaleras. Al girarme intenté verle la cara, pero me di cuenta que llevaba una capucha. Seguí intentando recordar donde le había oído. Sabía que le conocía.

No llegamos muy lejos, Carolina y Zayn ya no estaban en la puerta, pero podía oírlos hablar desde el porche. Pero eso no fue lo que nos hizo parar en seco. Harry estaba en la puerta de la cocina con los ojos rojos y la expresión de ira más fuerte que le había visto desde el bosque. La persona a mi espalda se pegó a mí, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío. No entendí porque lo hacía hasta que vi a Derek detrás de Harry apuntándonos con un arma.

_\- Ni se te ocurra utilizar a tu alfa. -_ dijo en lo que estaba claro que era pánico. _\- Tengo una granada en mi bolsillo, si utilizas tu alfa moriremos todos. -_ sabiendo que Harry ya estaba al tanto, abrí mi mente.

_"¿Quién es?"_ dije con fuerza, intentando llegar a la parte lógica de Harry. Solo podía sentir su rabia y su miedo.

_\- Esta bien, vamos a calmarnos. -_ hablé de nuevo cuando no recibí ninguna respuesta por parte de Harry. - _Quieres algo, está claro que quieres algo. Porque no nos dices que es y así podemos conseguírtelo._ \- dije alzando la mano hacia Derek que seguía buscando un tiro directo.

_\- Quiero que mueras._ \- soltó con rabia. La ira de Harry subió haciéndome cerrarle otra vez la conexión. - _Quiero que mueras enfrente de tu alfa para que sepa que se siente. -_ fruncí el ceño, mi mente corrió hacia todas las direcciones posibles.

¿Era un omega al que Harry había matado a su alfa? ¿Era un familiar de un alfa? ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Había más gente con él?

Cuando pensé que Harry saltaría por encima de mi para cogerle, sentí un tirón en el brazo y un sonido ahogado. Al dejar de sentir el arma me gire sabiendo que era mi oportunidad. Esta vez fue mi turno de hacer un sonido.

Delante de mí estaba Niall, que había logrado desarmarlo, peleando con él. Alzo una pierna dándole de lleno en la cabeza, pero el pareció verlo porque cogió su pierna y le hizo girar. Niall reacciono al siguiente segundo, poniendo un píe en suelo, alzándose con un movimiento certero y subiendo encima de sus hombros. 

Harry se puso a mi lado y pude ver las ganas de utilizar su poder para inutilizarlo, pero él se dio cuenta también. Al mismo tiempo que Niall le daba un puñetazo haciendo un ruido repugnante, metió la mano en la chaqueta sacando la granada. 

Niall dio un paso hacia delante y Derek apareció a mi línea de visión con el arma en alto. Solo vi su cara durante un segundo. Su capucha seguía tapándole el resto. Abrí mucho los ojos, reaccionando de manera intuitiva. Uní los puntos lo más rápido que pude y parte de mi cerebro tomo la decisión sin pensarlo. Con el brazo derecho golpee las muñecas de Derek haciendo que el arma cayera al suelo, le di una patada con fuerza, mandándola al otro lado de la habitación. 

Niall dio un golpe en la mano del atacante y la granada todavía con el seguro cayo en el sofá que tenía cerca. Zayn y Isaac aparecieron de la nada intentando cogerla. El atacante siguió luchando, es vez mordiendo el brazo de Niall que lo soltó. Voló por encima de el y cayo a sus pies. Vi el golpe antes de que lo diera. 

De repente vi la sangre.

Todo lo que pude pensar es en defenderle, en protegerle, sentí por primera vez su dolor. No podía dejar que le hicieran daño, pero mis piernas no parecían funcionar.

_\- ¡Basta! -_ mi voz sonó alta, vibrante y más gruesa de lo que pensaba. Sentí que me picaban los ojos y a mi omega justo debajo de mi piel. El cuerpo de Niall se quedó quieto y al segundo siguiente se desplomó en el suelo. Al igual que el atacante, que me miro con los ojos muy abiertos segundos antes de ponerse en blanco.

Sentí que mi cuerpo había sido tocado con algo electrizado. Me picaba la piel, los ojos, me dolía la cabeza. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo dejaba de funcionar, como me precipitaba hacia el suelo a toda velocidad.

Los brazos de alguien me cogieron antes de sentir el dolor de la caída.

_\- No le hagáis daño. -_ murmure sabiendo que me estarían escuchando. - _No le hagáis daño. -_ repetí sabiendo que esta vez mi boca no había funcionado tan bien. 

Todo se fundió a negro.

**Niall POV**

No sabía si estaba teniendo una pesadilla o no, pero si sabía que debía hacer algo. Di un paso en la punta de mis pies hasta estar a menos de un metro, respiré hondo sin hacer ningún ruido.

Con las manos abiertas, lo cogí por la cintura y apoyándolo en mi cadera lo hice pasar por encima de mí. Cayo a mi lado, el arma voló lo suficientemente lejos. Con una clara experiencia se puso de pie y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos. 

Hice un sonido de sorpresa al reconocerlo. 

Estaba cambiado, sus ojos estaban rojos donde debían ser blancos. Su cara no tenía nada de grasa, su piel se pegaba a sus huesos.

Esquive una patada y me posicione como había aprendido. Un recuerdo del campamento vino a mi cabeza. " _Nunca se protege la cara, fue fácil quitarle un diente._ " La voz de Louis se repitió en mi cabeza. Sin perder el tiempo, gire sobre mi pie, cogiendo impulso hasta que llegar a su cara. Maldije al no sentir nada blando, si no su mano. Apretó contra mi tobillo, haciendo girar sobre mí. Esperando ese movimiento predecible, apoye mi otro pie en el sofá cercano y me impulse hasta acabar sentado en sus hombros.

No pensé antes de apretar su cuello entre mis brazos, el empezó a pegarme con fuerza para soltarse y sentí sus dientes clavarse en mi piel. Grité con fuerza y le solté por instinto, cayendo a su espalda. Sentí el puñetazo antes de verlo. La sala giro y escuche voces a los lejos.

La voz de Louis se escuchó por encima de las demás.

El aire salió de mis pulmones como si alguien me hubiera pegado justo debajo de las costillas. Me apoye en lo que tenía cerca, intentando sentir algo. Mi mente estaba a la deriva, todo estaba negro. Sentí un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y luego nada. No oía nada más.

_\- Vamos, vamos Ni, no me puedes culpar por intentarlo. -_ me reí empujándolo fuera de mí.

_\- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?_ \- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_\- Hasta que te presentes como omega, nos unamos y nos casemos._ \- su sonrisa perfecta me hizo perder el hilo de pensamientos durante un segundo.

_\- Claro porque de repente ves el futuro y sabes que me voy a presentar como omega. -_ pare llegando a mi taquilla, abriendo el candado con la llave que llevaba en el cuello.

_\- Mi madre dice que se nota, me ha dicho que sabe que vas a ser un omega. -_ me reí de su expresión.

_\- Así que es tu madre la que ve el futuro. -_ deje los libros, haciendo memoria de los que necesitaría esta tarde para hacer la tarea que nos habían mandado.

_\- Cuando veas que tenga razón, vas a tener que tragarte tus palabras, Niall Horan. -_ puso una mano al lado de mi cabeza mirándome fijamente. Sabía que una parte de mi deseaba que fuera cierto. Si me presentaba como omega, Gio, el alfa más perfecto del instituto, seria mío para siempre. Pero ya había visto su mirada la última vez que hablamos de la posibilidad de que fuera un beta. No podía ni quería hacerme ilusiones.

Le aparte cuando empezó a acercarse para un beso.

_\- Si es verdad que me voy a presentar como un omega, será mejor que no te pases de la raya. -_ puse un libro entre nuestras caras. - _No querrás que te rechace por mal alfa_. - su risa gruesa rasgo el aire.

_\- Seré el mejor alfa del mundo, te llenare de regalos, de atención y jamás dejare que otro alfa te toque._ \- empecé a caminar para que no viera mi mueca. Era una idea que no me gustaba, ¿él tendría que decidir quién me tocaba? Sabía que sonaba posesivo, pero así eran los alfas. Y si iba a ser un omega, tendría que acostumbrarme.

_\- ¿Esta tarde en tu casa? -_ cambie de tema. 

El asintió con ganas.

_\- Dile a tu padre que este finde semana no puedo ir con él a eso del golf. Mi padre me ha obligado a apuntarme a boxeo, dice que tengo que ganar musculo para poder proteger a mi futuro omega. -_ asentí ignorando el movimiento de sus cejas al mirarme.

_\- Quizás me apunte también. -_ dije saliendo del edificio, el resto de mis compañeros ya estaban corriendo directos a la libertad del fin de semana.

_\- ¿Para qué quieres defenderte? Me tendrás a mí._ \- suspire sin decir nada. Le sonreí.

_\- Ahí está mi madre, nos vemos esta tarde. No olvides traer tu parte del trabajo, no voy a escribirlo por ti_. - el solo sonrió, sabiendo que so había bastado toda la vida para hacer que la gente hiciera lo que él quisiera. Entre en el coche con una sonrisa.

_\- ¿Qué tal con Gio?_ \- dijo mi madre nada más entrar. Puse los ojo en blanco mirando por la ventana.

_\- Bien, voy esta tarde a estudiar a su casa. -_ respondí sin mirarla.

_\- Perfecto, es importante crear un vínculo con un buen alfa, pronto te vas a presentar. -_ contesto en tono tenso.

_\- Vamos a estudiar, mama, no ha planear nuestra boda._ \- murmure sabiendo que era una discusión sin sentido.

_\- Antes de ir a casa, vamos a pasar por el trabajo de tu padre. Tiene las nuevas vacunas para tu asma._ \- asentí recostando la cabeza del cristal. 

Cerré los ojos y no los volví a abrir hasta que sentí una mano en mi brazo.

_\- Tiene el pulso estable, al igual que su compañero, no tiene ningún signo físico que explique su inconsciencia. -_ abrí los ojos de golpe cogiendo aire.

_\- Niall, está bien, estamos aquí. -_ Zayn apareció a mi lado. Mi brazo estaba en la mano de una persona que no conocía.

_\- Louis._ \- casi grite. - ¿ _Donde esta Louis?_

_\- Él también está bien, todos estamos bien. -_ parecía todo menos bien, su mirada estaba asustada y podía ver lagrimas por su cara.

_\- ¿Qué paso? -_ susurre casi con miedo de preguntar.

**Zayn POV**

_\- Liam, no._ \- intente cogerlo del brazo, pero se soltó de un tirón caminando directamente hacia Héctor. Este se dio cuenta y dio un paso atrás.

_\- ¿¡Como coño entro alguien en mi casa?! –_ su alfa estaba claramente fuera de control y Kia al lado de Héctor bajo la cabeza con una mueca

_\- Liam escúchame...-_ intento Héctor.

_\- No, escúchame tu a mí, como no se despierte, te voy a culpar. Te voy a culpar solo a ti y no sabes lo que seré capaz. -_ llegue a su lado poniéndome entre ellos.

_\- Basta._ \- dije en voz baja. Era lo único que podía salir de mí, estaba tan sumamente furioso que era la única vez desde que lo conocía que quería pegarle. El me miro un segundo pero volvió a Héctor en seguida.

_\- Me dijiste que no había peligro ¿cómo mierdas pasó la seguridad? ¿Dónde estaban los malditos hombres? –_ paso a mi lado, empujándome ligeramente.

_\- Debió de entrar mientras el huracán...-_ intento de nuevo ganándose un gruñido de Liam. Sentía como la rabia me subía por la garganta. 

_\- ¡Me importa una mierda el huracán, alguien entro en mi casa e intento matar a mi omega! -_ grito dando otro paso hacia Héctor. Volví a ponerme entre ellos, pero está vez tuve suficiente. No sabía que era capaz de empezar a odiarlo, pero esta parte de él, dios quería darme la vuelta y no verle más en este momento.

Alce la mano y le cruce la cara con fuerza. Aunque quería cerrar el puño y hacerle más daño sabía que ese era solo mi alfa furioso y no iba a convertirme en lo peor de mi como estaba haciendo él. Dio un paso hacia atrás y me miro cogiéndose la cara. Sus ojos me miraban con rabia y sorpresa.

_\- Si dices una palabra más, olvídate de mí, Liam te juro por dios._ \- la ira hizo que las palabras se juntaran. Un nudo de ira me cerraba la garganta. - _Si no eres capaz de comportarte como un puto ser humano, te vas._ \- le señale el ascensor por el que habíamos subido.

Sus ojos destellaron en rojo. 

Se enderezo sin dejar de mirarme, con un solo movimiento se giró y se fue. Cerré los puños a los lados de mi respirando profundo. 

Me picaba la mano.

Deje que pasaran unos minutos sin decir nada, ahora no podría hablar. Las manos me temblaban y sentía el nudo deshacerse en mi garganta.

_\- Lo siento por eso. –_ susurre después de calmarme, sabiendo que me estarían oyendo.

_\- Es natural...-_ empezó Kia.

_\- No, no es malditamente natural._ \- me gire para mirarlos. _\- Esta bien tener miedo, está bien enfadarse y sentir, lo que no está bien es tirar tu mierda a otro como si eso fuera a solucionar algo. -_ me pase la mano por la cara. _\- ¿Ha dicho algo?_

_\- No, lo hemos tenido que sedar. Estaba realmente nervioso y después de las pruebas físicas sabemos por qué._ \- Kia hablo de forma lineal, podía ver el ligero temblor en sus manos. - _Su alfa murió hace poco más de un año y no ha ido al médico para tratarse. Además, tenía un nivel de desnutrición y deshidratación elevados. Por lo que puedo ver no ha comido bien desde entonces, como es entendible. Tienes marcas de lo que podemos suponer como intentos de suicidio..._ \- paro respirando profundo. _\- Y tenía en su sistema la droga de la violación._ \- acabo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Fruncí el ceño.

_\- ¿Lo violaron? -_ conteste sin la energía para esconder una mueca de completa repulsa.

_\- No, no tienen ningún signo físico de una violación. Pero tampoco la droga es exacta._ \- miro la carpeta de nuevo leyendo. - _Tenia Nabieyo y otro componente que no pudimos identificar. -_ cerré los ojos dejando escapar el aire.

\- _No es la droga de la violación. Es la droga zombie. Me la dieron una vez en el campamento para que intentara matara Louis._ \- empecé a caminar nervioso. _\- Pero esa vez fuer Illustre. -_ me tape la cara sintiendo por primera vez desde que empezamos unas ganas casi insoportables de llorar. _\- Si esto ha sido Illustre otra vez, no hemos acabado con ellos._

_\- No te entiendo. -_ dijo Héctor por primera vez. _\- Tenemos gente vigilando lo que queda de Illustre, no fueron ellos._

_\- Tienen que serlo, cuando estuvimos en Quántico, alguien metió Nabieyo en mis medicamentos para la diabetes. Intente matar a Louis y a todo el que se me puso por delante. Si lo han estado drogando con eso por más de un año, es normal que este desnutrido. -_ me mordí el labio frunciendo el ceño. - _No me extraña que se haya vuelto loco. Lo poco que recuerdo fue horrible, tenía alucinaciones, no era yo._

_\- Entonces lo procesamos como ¿inocente?_ \- pregunto Héctor.

_\- No exactamente._ \- respondí cerrando los ojos un segundo. _\- Mantenlo encerrado, pero con el tratamiento de una persona con problemas mentales. No sé si lo que dijo es cierto. Busca que paso con su pareja y hazle pruebas de esquizofrenia._ \- pare mirando hacia el suelo un segundo. - _Lo último que dijo Louis antes de desmayarse fue que no le hiciéramos daño. No sé qué vio el que nosotros no estamos viendo, pero quiero que hagáis exactamente lo que dijo._

Asintieron.

_\- ¿Qué hacemos con Harry? -_ me miro con cierta culpa.

_\- Mantenlo dormido. No quiero que se repita lo de antes. -_ mire hacia donde se había ido Liam. _\- Se que es una situación complicada, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que esto podría no ser un ataque único. Avisa a las chicas y cierra este sitio. No quiero que nadie se acerque a las habitaciones de ninguno de los tres._ \- asintieron. - _Mantenedme informado sobre lo que encontréis en las pruebas._

Kia asintió y con un toque en el hombro se fue por el final del pasillo. Héctor se quedó.

_\- Deberíamos despertar a Harry. -_ negué con la cabeza _. - Necesita saber que todo está bien para volver a ser el mismo._

Recordé su cara y cerré los ojos.

\- _Se queda dormido. El único que puede controlarle es Louis y ahora no puede. Primero esperaremos que despierte Louis y después el verá que hace con Harry. Voy a ir a ver qué tal esta Niall. -_ Héctor asintió sin decir nada más y me miro unos segundos como a punto de agregar algo. Pareció echarse atrás porque volvió a asentir y se despidió. 

Me quede ahí de pie intentando no perder el control. Parecía que era el único que seguía manteniendo la puta cabeza sobre los hombros. No me podía creer todavía que los dos alfas más poderosos de mi manada hayan sido los primeros en perder la maldita cabeza. Louis había salvado la tarde, Niall había luchado y aquí estábamos nosotros, como gallinas sin cabeza, gruñendo y peleando con todos.

Respiré hondo de nuevo y me dirigí al ascensor. Estaba claro que después de que pasara esto tendríamos que hablar seriamente. Y esta vez quizás me llevara una de esas armas de electricidad que había visto llevar a los guardias. Dejaría mi punto claro. Negue con la cabeza pulsando el botón. 

El ascensor empezó a bajar. Una cosa era enfadarse, tener miedo e incluso dejarse llevar por la ira en algunos casos, pero otra era perder completamente el control. ¿Dónde se había ido el Liam calmado jefe de una empresa? Mas le valía ponerme una excusa horriblemente buena porque no pensaba hablarle en dos meses.

Llegue a la planta del hospital y salude a los agentes que se quedaban en la entrada. Puse el dedo en el lector de huella, esperando el pitido para entrar. La habitación seguía igual. Las dos únicas camas que estaban ocupadas estaban contra la pared de la izquierda. Las demás estaban vacías y llevadas al fondo de la sala para dejar más espacio. 

_\- ¡Louis! ¡¿Dónde está Louis?! -_ pegue un brinco al ver a Niall enderezarse de golpe y mirarme.

_\- Él también está bien, todos estamos bien. -_ el me miro todavía con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué paso? - susurro

_\- Tu también te desmayaste y además tienes una costilla astillada. Mas un esguince en el tobillo, le diste bien. -_ sonreí cogiendo su mano, pareció calmarse un poco.

_\- ¿Y los demás? -_ siguió mirando hacia Louis todavía preocupado.

_\- Bueno...-_ respire hondo. _\- Liam está en algún lugar del edificio, espero por su bien que calmándose. Y Harry está en la habitación de al lado, sedado. -_ el volvió a mirarme sorprendido.

_\- Solo hazme un resumen de lo que paso cuando perdí el conocimiento y acabamos antes. -_ asentí sonriendo de nuevo.

"Derek dio tres pasos hacia delante pasando por al lado de Harry que sujetaba a Louis entre sus brazos. Aparto de una patada el arma y miro hacia el cuerpo inconsciente. Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y tirarme hacia Niall que había caído como un peso muerto en el suelo.

_\- Dios mío, están...-_ Stiles salió de alguna parte tapándose la boca con la mano. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_\- No, no, se han desmayado. Louis dijo algo y todos cayeron en el suelo al mismo tiempo._ \- Derek contesto mirándonos como esperando una respuesta. Me di cuenta que era la frase más larga que le había oído hasta ahora.

Aparte el pelo de la frente de Niall, buscando su pulso para quedarme más tranquilo. Su pecho subió y bajo sin problema. Mire hacia Harry que estaba acunando a Louis contra su pecho.

_\- ¿Esta bien? -_ dije sin recibir respuesta. Liam se puso a mi lado revisando a Niall también. 

_\- Voy a llamar a Héctor, tenemos que llevarlos al hospital para saber que ha pasado. -_ dijo después de estar seguro de que estaba solo inconsciente.

_\- ¿Qué tal está? -_ Stiles se acercó a Harry poniendo una mano en su hombro. 

Antes de darme cuenta su cuerpo estaba volando por aire hacia la pared. Se escucho un crujido desagradable y Derek gruño con fuerza.

_\- Harry...-_ empecé sin saber que más decir.

_\- ¡No le toques! -_ gruño con fuerza. Sentí algo en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza haciéndome ver doble. 

Derek se puso al lado de Stiles que le hablo en voz baja. Sus ojos estaban rojos y miraba a Harry con claras ganas de hacerle daño. Vi su mano en el arma y me enderecé.

_\- Vamos a calmarnos. -_ dije en voz alta. Liam se llevó el móvil a la oreja. _\- Harry, nadie quiere hacerle daño, queremos ayudarle. Solo dime si está bien o si necesitamos llevarle a emergencia._

Sin respuesta.

_\- Harry, vamos, tienes que dejarnos acercarnos a él. -_ susurre dando un paso hacia él. Un gruñido fue la única respuesta. Liam me puso una mano en el hombro. Había puesto a Niall en el sofá.

_\- Vamos. -_ oí la voz de Carol a mi lado. Estaba mirando hacia Derek y Stiles. _\- Vamos a salir de aquí, déjame revisar a Stiles a ver si tiene algo roto. -_ después de uno susurros acalorados, Derek cogió a Stiles en brazos y salió por la puerta junto a Carol, que me hecho una mirada antes de salir.

Me gire hacia Liam con una mueca, el solo me miro con los hombros tensos. No dijimos nada más. Ya estaba pensando que haríamos cuando llegaran los demás agentes e intentaran acercase a Harry. Tenía que seguir intentándolo o esto se pondría violento.

_\- Harry, sé que estas asustado, pero tienes que dejarnos acercarnos a Louis. Tenemos que saber si está bien, podemos ayudarle. Esto no le está ayudando. -_ dije en voz baja, agachándome como si estuviera acercándome a un animal herido. - _Se que esto puede dar mucho miedo, pero estamos bien. Ya nadie corre peligro, Louis nos ha salvado y ahora tenemos que cuidar de él. -_ ninguna respuesta. _\- Te prometo que no tienes que separarte de él,_ _solo déjame ver su pulso._ \- di un paso corto hacia él. No paso nada. _\- Cuando vea que su pulso es firme, podrás llevarle tu personalmente hasta el hospital. Le haremos algunas pruebas para saber que está bien y podrás quedarte a su lado todo el tiempo._

Oí la puerta abrirse a mi espalda y me giré ligeramente. Dos agentes que no conocía entraron asegurando la zona. Les hice una señal para que no se acercaran. Liam cargo a Niall y se lo llevo hacia la salida. 

\- _Volveré en seguida, tenemos que llevarnos a Niall y Stiles cuando antes._ \- asentí sin perder de vista a Harry. Su cabeza estaba gacha, metida en el cuello de Louis. Podía ver su respiración desde aquí, así que me quede donde estaba. Estaba vivo. Ahora solo tenía que separarle los suficiente para poder tomar su pulso y estar seguro de que siguiera así hasta el hospital.

_\- Vamos, Harry, cariño, déjanos ayudarle. Sabes que nadie le hará daño. Somo su familia, su manada. -_ me acerque un poco más hablando en voz baja. Ya casi podía tocarle, su brazo estaba caído hacia un lado, podía coger su muñeca, revisar su pulso y luego seguir intentando que Harry nos acompañara al helicóptero que ya podía oír.

Alargué la mano y un segundo después sentí mi cabeza girar con fuerza. Un calor se extendió por mi cara y tarde varios segundos en darme cuenta que estaba en el suelo.

Me había pegado.

Harry me había pegado.

Un gruñido empezó en mi pecho y me puse de pie con los ojos picando. Harry no levanto la cabeza y yo ya había tenido suficiente. Me gire hacia los agentes que tenían las armas en alto esperando una orden.

Me acerque.

_\- ¿Qué tienen esas armas? -_ les pregunte apretando la mandíbula.

_\- Tranquilizantes, señor, nunca le haríamos daño. -_ me respondió con un tono ligeramente asustado. No le dije nada más, cogí el arma y me giré.

Aprete el gatillo cinco veces seguidas. Las pequeñas agujas se clavaron por toda su espalda. Aprete tres veces más casi con rabia. Pocos segundos después su cuerpo cayo hacia la derecha, llevándose a Louis con él. Me acerque rápido, aparte las manos de Harry y lo tire hacia un lado.

_\- Llevároslo a la cede, mantenerlo sedado. -_ casi escupí. Revise el pulso y la respiración de Louis. Igual que Niall. Lo recogí con cuidado y me dirigí a la salida. Los demás agentes estaban llevando a Harry entre dos.

_\- ¿Qué pasó? -_ Liam apareció de la nada, mirándome la cara. Sentía una llamarada, así que suponía que se vería mal.

_\- Harry. -_ dije sin más. El me miro sorprendido y luego miro a Louis. _\- Esta bien, igual que Niall, Vamos tenemos que hacerles más pruebas._

Asintió y me ayudo a subir al helicóptero"

_\- Dios mío, ¿eso te lo hizo Harry? -_ dijo Niall tapándose la boca. Asentí recordando como se veía cuando me vi al espejo. Tenía un morado en la mitad de la cara y el ojo completamente rojo. Se veía mal pero ya no dolía.

_\- No te preocupes, cuando se despierte le diré exactamente lo que pienso. -_ dije cogiendo su mano con suavidad.

El no dijo nada, todavía mirándome sorprendido. Algunas enfermeras se acercaron al verle despierto, le hicieron algunas preguntas y después de unos diez minutos estaban de acuerdo en que no sabían que había pasado.

_\- Parece un bloqueo por orden. -_ dijo una de ella viendo las hojas con los resultados. - _Algunos alfas con suficiente poder les ordenan demasiado a sus omegas haciendo que sus cerebros se colapsen. Tienen un pico de hormonas y suelen desmayarse durante un tiempo indefinido. -_ Niall y yo nos miramos.

_\- Entiendo. -_ dije sin más.

_\- Según tenemos entendido, uno de sus compañeros es tremendamente poderoso, si estabais en peligro es normal que haya perdido el control. -_ siguió la misma enfermera. _\- Al ordenarle al atacante que se apartara hizo que la mente de los dos omegas en la sala colapsara. No es algo peligroso, solo bastante desagradable. -_ miro hacia Niall con una pequeña sonrisa. _\- Estará como nuevo en seguida, no olvides tomarte algo para el dolor, esa costilla tiene que estar molestando._ \- Niall se encogió de hombros con una mueca.

_\- He estado peor. -_ le sonrió. - _Muchas gracias._ \- ella asintió de vuelta y se fue con su compañera.

_\- Louis consiguió utilizar su poder. -_ susurro Niall nada más estuvimos solo. Asentí igual de sorprendido que él. - _Y lo utilizo tan bien que lo dejo fuera y a mí también. ¿Vosotros no sentisteis nada?_

_\- ¿Aparte de un miedo atroz al veros caer al mismo tiempo? No, nada. -_ el me miro con pena.

_\- ¿Qué va a pasar con...? –_ empezó Niall

_\- Esta encerrado, hasta que no sepamos que paso exactamente no podemos hacer nada. Pero lo más seguro es que sea tratado por problemas mentales. -_ el asintió.

_\- ¿Y Harry? ¿Él sabe que estamos bien? -_ le miré volviendo a sentir la rabia que sentí en la casa.

_\- Harry se va a quedar como esta unas horas más. -_ dije solamente. El me miro como a punto de decir algo. - _Mira, entiendo que estuviera fuera de control por la situación, pero si cada vez que pierda el control va a hacer daño a su propia manada, entonces tenemos que hacer algo. Y pronto. -_ mire hacia otro lado.

_\- Louis también perdió el control...-_ susurro encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

_\- Louis no me pego. -_ no dijo nada más. - _No me importa que sea por que perdió el control o porque se convirtió en su super alfa. Niall, me pego. -_ el me cogió de la mano y apretó.

_\- Lo sé, esto no va a quedar así ¿vale? Vamos a hacer algo. Está claro que lo que dije el otro día no era del todo cierto. Pensé que aceptando a su alfa seria menos difícil controlarlo, pero con esto...-_ paro mirándome.

_\- Esto no es culpa tuya. - negué con la cabeza._

_\- Cuando despierte y vea que ha hecho, va a torturarse hasta el fin de los días, lo sabes. -_ puse una mueca sintiendo el principio de culpabilidad en el estómago. También tenía razón.

_\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo dejé pasar sin más? -_ le dije negando con la cabeza.

_\- Harry necesita ayuda, debemos encontrarle ayuda. Esto no va a pasar sin más, pero no es culpa suya. Es ese suero que le pusieron, el Harry del campamento, el de Nueva Esperanza, jamás te hubiera puesto una mano encima. -_ aparte los ojos de él.

_\- ¿Niall? -_ la voz rasposa de Louis nos hizo saltar a los dos. 

**Liam POV**

Me deje caer en la silla poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando la cara. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No me podía creer que le acababa de gritar a Zayn.

_"Si dices una palabra más, olvídate de mí Liam te juro por dios_ "

Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Siempre era el calmado, el que veía lógica en todo. Me había conocido en mi peor momento, después de perder a mis soldados y aun así nunca me había llegado al punto de amenazar con dejarlo.

¿Cuántos años llevábamos juntos? Había olvidado lo que era un aniversario hacía mucho. Empezamos en 2012, llevábamos casi ocho años. Y no podía pensar ni una vez en el que nuestra relación estuviera en peligro.

_\- ¿Qué me pasa? -_ dije esta vez en voz alta.

_\- ¿No me digas que estas aquí retorciéndote en autocompasión? –_ me gire hacia Héctor que entro en la sala con los brazos cruzados.

Negue con la cabeza sin responderle.

_\- Tu familia está ahí fuera, luchando contra cosas que no entienden, preguntándose qué van a hacer. ¿Tú que estás haciendo exactamente? -_ se paró a mi lado.

_\- Ahora mismo no necesito esto. -_ murmure poniéndome de pie.

_\- Pobre de ti. -_ me gire con los ojos quemándome _. - ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Liam?_

Aparte la cara con un sonido de asco. 

_\- Zayn está ocupándose de todo mientras tu estas aquí llorando._ \- siguió mientras me apartaba del _.- Y lo está llevando francamente bien, podrías recoger e irte, porque está claro que aquí no te necesitan. -_ aprete los puños respirando profundo.

_\- ¿Qué intentas? ¿Qué pierda el control y así tener una excusa para echarme? -_ dije enfadado.

El resoplo con una risa amarga.

_\- ¿Y tú que intentas, Liam, que te tenga pena? ¿Qué alguien venga a curarte las heridas como un maldito animal? Ponte las putas pilas._ \- me dio un empujón por el hombro haciéndome girar y mirarle con rabia. _– Tu compañero le ha dejado como un cristo la cara a tu esposo, tus omegas están inconscientes en el hospital, ¿qué coño haces aquí? -_ casi me grito en la cara. 

Le mire con rabia sabiendo que tenía demasiada razón. Aprete la mandíbula mirando sus ojos brillar en rojo unos segundos.

_\- ¿Qué se sabe de la situación de Niall y Louis? -_ me miro de arriba abajo y se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

_\- Han descubierto que es un bloqueo por orden._ \- soltó sin moverse.

_\- Entonces se van a poner bien. ¿Y Harry?_ \- seguí sin perder más el tiempo.

_\- Zayn ha dicho que se queda como esta y así se va a quedar. -_ asentí sabiendo cuando no debía decir más. – _El tipo ese sigue inconsciente, estamos intentando mantenerlo con vida, pero está débil. No parece que haya comido desde hace meses._

_\- Esta bien, vamos a ver a los demás. Nos contaras a todos que habéis descubierto. -_ algo cambio en sus ojos y asintió con más calma.

_\- No vuelvas a irte o te pegare. -_ dijo después de unos segundos. Asentí enderezándome.

_\- Vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo. -_ acabe caminando hacia la puerta. Fuera, varios agentes estaban corriendo de un lado a otro. _\- ¿Qué está pasando? –_ pregunte mirando a Héctor.

_\- Zayn quiere este sitio como una fortaleza, las chicas y la familia de Louis están de camino. Tu hermana y el grupo especial están abajo. Stiles y Carol querían ver a Harry, pero los hemos mantenido en las habitaciones por ahora. -_ asentí apartándome de alguien que paso casi arrollándome.

_\- Perfecto, también quiero contacto con los demás centros. Si es un ataque conjunto, todos deben estar alerta. -_ pulse el botón del ascensor.

_\- Eso ya está hecho, señor. -_ le mire con una ceja alzada.

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que pedirte perdón por tener un momento de bajón? -_ el ascensor empezó a subir.

_\- A mí no es a quien le tienes que pedir perdón. -_ respondió cuando las puertas se abrieron, salió sin mirar atrás.

Suspiré, pero no dije nada más.

_\- Chicos, Niall y Louis están despiertos, Zayn esta con ellos. -_ Kia apareció mirándome un segundo, evaluándome.

_\- Lo siento por lo de antes_. - ella asintió. - _Podrías pedirle a Zayn que salga un segundo, me gustaría hablar con el antes de entrar con los demás._ \- volvió a asentir y después de echarle una mirada corta a Héctor, entró por las puertas de seguridad.

_\- Voy a supervisar las pruebas de Harry, procura no volver a convertirte en un gillipollas. -_ hablo siguiendo por el pasillo.

_\- Héctor. -_ dije sin moverme. Él se paró, pero no se giró _. - Gracias. -_ acabe sin más. Él se quedó ahí unos segundos y luego siguió caminando sin responder. Asentí sonriendo un poco. Conocía lo suficiente a Héctor como para saber qué cosas lo volvían a poner en línea y el a mí también. Casi no me reconocía, nunca, incluso en la guerra había perdido el control. Me pase una mano por la cara y suspire con fuerza. Camine de ida y vuelta en la puerta, esperando a que salieran.

_\- ¿Qué quieres? -_ la voz de Zayn me llego desde atrás. Kia había intentado dejarnos privacidad, caminando hacia donde se había ido Héctor, pero Zayn empezó antes de que hubiera dado un paso.

_\- Zayn yo...-_ empecé. El me paro con un gesto de la mano.

_\- Si, ya sé que lo sientes. Acepto tus disculpas, pero ahora tenemos que estar para nuestra manada. -_ se giró sin decir más nada, pero le cogí del brazo antes de que siguiera.

_\- Lo siento. -_ dije, aun así. _\- Sin excusas, sin razones, sin querer que me perdones. Solo lo siento._ \- el me miro y note como sus ojos se suavizaron.

_\- Si vuelves...-_ esta vez yo le interrumpí.

_\- No sé qué me pasó, pero te juro que no volverá a pasar._ \- el termino de girarse y me miro. 

Intente que no se notara mi mueca al ver su cara. Su mejilla izquierda estaba morada y la parte que debía ser blanca de su ojo estaba saturada en sangre. Cogí su mejilla con cuidado y el aparto la mirada. _\- ¿Duele?_

El resoplo.

_\- ¿El golpe? No, he tenido peores, ya lo sabes. ¿Quién me lo dio? Me está matando._ \- susurro lo último mordiéndose el labio.

_\- No sé qué decir. -_ le respondí casi gimiendo.

_\- Ahora no es el momento._ \- movió la cabeza como alejando lo que estuviera pensando. - _Tenemos mucho que hacer primero._

Asentí sin soltarle. El me miro unos segundos y antes de apartarse dejo un beso fantasma en mi mejilla.

_\- Estaremos bien._ \- dijo poniendo la huella para entrar. _\- Juntos, siempre juntos._ \- termino más para sí que para mí. Como intentando convencerse. 

Al otro lado los dos estaban en efecto despiertos, y por lo que parecía Louis se había cambiado a la cama de Niall. Este último estaba conectado con una vía, pero Louis no. Los dos levantaron la vista al oírnos entrar.

_\- Mirad que ha traído el gato. -_ Niall sonrió. Louis estaba recostado en su pecho y se levantó al vernos. Sonrió también

_\- ¿Qué tal están mis dos guerreros? -_ dije acercándome hasta coger una mano de cada uno.

_\- Yo podría comerme siete menús ahora mismo, me muero de hambre._ \- respondió Louis. Me gire para llamar a una enfermera, pero Zayn me puso una mano en el brazo. - _Ya le he pedido algo. -_ explico Louis.

_\- Aparte del hambre, ¿cómo os sentís?_ \- seguí mirando el tobillo vendado de Niall.

_\- No sé si quiero pensar en eso ahora._ \- murmuro Louis. _\- Niall ya me ha contado lo que paso con Harry. -_ se enderezo un poco más y deslizo su otra mano en la de Zayn. _\- Se que ahora no es él, el que lo está diciendo, pero lo siente. Muchísimo. Siento que lo hace._ \- Zayn asintió apartando la mirada sin decir nada más.

_\- Así que Louis utilizo por primera vez su poder omega, haciéndome perder el conocimiento a mí y a un alfa. Es una buena forma de empezar las investigaciones ¿no? -_ dijo Niall intentando cambiar de tema.

_\- No pienso volver a hacer eso en la vida. -_ respondió Louis hacia Niall.

_\- Louis, ya hemos hablado de eso. -_ le respondió este poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_\- Tu no lo entiende, fue horrible, sentí que me estaba quemando el cerebro. Pensé que había muerto, Ni. Si ese es mi poder, no pienso usarlo. –_ se recostó haciendo la conversación por acabada, pero Niall era alguien que no acababa la conversación hasta que el dijera.

_\- Lo hiciste en pleno pánico, pensabas que me iban a hacer daño. Además, nunca los has practicado, es normal que se te fuera de las manos. ¿O no recuerdas la primera vez que utilizaste un arma? Es lo mismo, es un poder enorme que te puede hacer daño si no sabes cómo utilizarlo. –_ no se levantó de donde estaba ni contesto _. - Eres un bebé._ \- le dijo Niall poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_\- Tenemos que hablar de otra cosa. -_ dije antes de que empezaran una discusión _. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? -_ me cruce de brazos.

_\- Nada._ \- salto Louis, vi en sus ojos que no había forma de rebatirle esta idea. _\- Vamos a cuidarlo y a protegerlo, incluido de él mismo._ – nos miró a todos uno por uno.

_\- Louis, intento matarte. -_ le respondió Zayn con una mueca

_\- Si y Harry también intento matarte en el bosque. Y hacerte daño hace horas. –_ señalo su cara y sentí a Zayn tensarse. - _Esta fuera de control, los dos lo están. Eso no significa que haya que sacrificarlos como animales. Tenemos que ayudarles, a los dos._ \- nadie dijo nada. - _Él podría ser yo y en mi caso hubiera logrado matar a quien quiera. Perdió a su alfa, a su única familia, perdió su vida y todo por gente que lo utilizaba. Esta dolido, roto. Nadie lo cuido como hicimos nosotros con Harry o conmigo. ¿Y si hubierais muerto en Nueva Esperanza? Yo hubiera descubierto mis poderes cuando estaba lleno de dolor y rabia. No sabemos que hubiera hecho._ \- se acomodó para estar sentado _. - ¿Y qué hay de diferencia con lo que hizo Harry estos años? Ellos eran los malos, pero para él, nosotros somos los malos. -_ Niall asintió a su lado.

_\- Tenemos que ayudarlo._ \- repitió. - _Podemos hacerlo, nadie merece ser castigado por esto. -_ mire hacia Zayn que estaba tan dudoso como yo.

\- _Entro en una casa con seguridad sin ser visto, espero al momento adecuado y sabía que seguías con vida. Esto no parece una coincidencia, parece que alguien lo han mandado. Y si es así, el sabrá quién. -_ respondí.

_\- No fue así, no lo mandó nadie. Él lo dijo "Quiero matarte y que tu alfa lo vea para que se sepa que se siente." Harry habrá matado a su alfa o quizás nosotros al huir. El caso es que es solo eso, un hombre herido y solo que no supo qué hacer con todo su dolor._ \- me miro seguro. - _¿No lo ves? No hay un mal mayor, solo una persona que nos enseña la suerte que tenemos._

_\- No podemos ignorar que hay una posibilidad de que esto pueda ser una amenaza mayor._ \- dijo Zayn casi leyéndome la mente. _– Solo tenemos que interrogarlo, sabremos qué está pasando._

_\- Esta bien, lo haré yo._ \- soltó Louis. Negué con la cabeza.

_\- Es muy peligroso. -_ dije cruzándome de brazos. El me miro con una ceja alzada y se puso de pie.

_\- Si quisiera te podría poner de rodillas ante mí, deja de decirme lo que puedo o no hacer. -_ la habitación se quedó en completo silencio. 

Le mire sin poder esconder mi sorpresa.

_\- Louis...-_ hablo Niall con la misma cara.

_\- No. -_ respondió en tono firme. _\- Voy a hablar con él, voy a conseguir la información que queréis y luego vamos a tratarle para que vuelva a ser una persona lo más sana posible. -_ respire hondo. _\- Y no hay nada que tú, Harry o nadie pueda decirme para que no lo haga. -_ nadie dijo nada. - _Es hora de que nos empecéis a tratar como iguales, Liam, si queréis que esto funcione. Está bien preocuparse por mí, por Niall o por cualquiera de la manada. Pero no me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, nunca._ \- dio un paso hacia mí.

Esta vez asentí suavemente.

_\- Hecho. -_ dije unos segundos después. _\- ¿Te puedo recomendar no entrar solo? -_ dije en el mismo tono.

_\- Esta asustado y débil, no puede pesar más de cincuenta quilos. Además, esta sedado. Entrare solo y si necesito ayuda, la pediré. Estoy seguro de que estaréis cerca. -_ asentí de nuevo.

_\- Entonces será mejor que comas, cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor. -_ aparte la vista de él y vi que los demás nos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. _\- No nos miréis como si fuéramos a pegarnos. -_ dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_\- En realidad yo estaba esperando un beso. -_ contesto Niall haciendo reír a Louis.

_\- ¿En serio? -_ se giró para sentarse a los pies de la cama.

_\- Bueno, los besos de reconciliación son los mejores y no podéis negar que eso ha sido sexy. -_ baje la mirada negando con la cabeza.

_\- Si, super Louis es algo sexy. -_ dije guiñándole el ojo.

_\- ¿Solo algo? -_ me dio una patada suave desde donde estaba sentado. Le puse una mano en el muslo y aprete.

_\- ¿Nunca estas contento? -_ le respondí sonriendo. El me acerco por el brazo y sonriendo todavía, hizo realidad la fantasía de Niall, el cual aplaudió literalmente a nuestro lado. Me separe segundos después mirándole directamente a los ojos.

_\- Siento haberte subestimado. -_ él se encogió de hombros.

_\- Esta bien, la gente suele hacerlo. -_ me señalo con un dedo, dándome golpes en el pecho. - _Pero no vosotros. -_ acabo con una mirada seria. 

Todos, incluido Niall, asentimos con seguridad.

Segundo después apareció en la puerta uno de los agentes con un carrito como los de los hoteles lleno de diferentes platos. El olor a comida lleno la habitación.

_\- He traído algo para todos, incluido lo que me ha pedido señor Tomlinson. -_ este me aparto poniéndose de pie de un salto.

_\- Muchas gracias, Noah, te has ganado el cielo. -_ el agente solo sonrió, me hizo un movimiento de cabeza y se fue por donde había venido.

**Harry POV**

Sentí una presión en mi cabeza. Como una resaca. Como si, si me moviera podía explotarme el cerebro. Todo se veía oscuro, pero poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta acabar de un tono rosa suave. Intenté moverme, pero sentí algo alrededor de mis muñecas. Al hacerlo me di cuenta que me dolía la espalda también. Moví un poco más la cabeza y sentí a Louis. Sentí su sorpresa y algo que no podía reconocer.

Y de repente nada. 

Fruncí el ceño intentando encontrarle de nuevo. ¿Qué hacía aquí sin él? ¿Era otro sueño? Me clavé las uñas en la palma de la mano y me di cuenta que estaba despierto cuando sentí la punzada de dolor.

Empecé a abrir los ojos, encontrándome una luz azul de neón. Los volví a cerrar y me quejé en voz alta.

_\- Mejor no intentes moverte o te tendremos que volver a poner a dormir. -_ una voz que no reconocí vino de mi derecha. Desperté de golpe, la luz hizo que una punzada de puro dolor viajara de mis ojos a mi cerebro. Definitivamente ya estaba despierto.

Dos hombres se paraban a unos cinco metros de mí, armados. Otros tres estaban en la puerta. Los mire extrañado.

_\- ¿Qué está pasando? -_ uno de ellos solo me miro con la ceja alzada pero no dijo nada.

Intente volver a encontrar a Louis, pero no pasó nada diferente. Empecé a enfadarme. 

Mi alfa aprecio en seguida y todo vino a mi mente como una pesadilla. Imágenes pasaron a toda velocidad haciéndome cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Louis siendo apuntado con un arma. Utilizando su poder. Niall inconsciente. El atacante inconsciente. Mi alfa fuera de control. 

Zayn.

Zayn. 

Le había pegado a Zayn. Me mordí el labio con suficiente fuerza para que sangrara y aprete la cara contra la almohada. Había hecho daño a mi compañero, había dañado a mi familia. Hice un sonido que ni yo reconocí. Mande a mi alfa tan profundo que deje de sentirlo. Un dolor que recordaba bien volvió. Me giré intentando cogerme el pecho y descubrí que estaba atado a la camilla. Moví las muñecas y sentí a los agentes tensos.

Me tenían miedo.

Estaban ahí para que no saliera e hiciera daño a nadie más.

Un sollozo se quedó atrapado en mi garganta, pero las lágrimas salieron sin parar. Deje los ojos cerrados sin hacer otro ruido. Me mordí el labio y dejé que el dolor me cubriera. Me lo merecía. Merecía todo lo malo que me pudiera pasar. Era un monstruo. Merecía estar encerrado.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, esperando a que viniera alguien y me llevara a donde merecía estar, pero de repente uno de los agente se llevó una mano a la oreja. Frunció el ceño y se giró hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió unos segundos después. 

Jadee.

_\- Señor Tomlinson, no es recomendable estar...-_ empezó uno de los agentes.

_\- Si no te apartas, te voy a hacer daño. -_ gruño con fuerza apartándolo de un empujón. Termino de entrar y me miro. Por su cara pasaron diferentes emociones. Primero tristeza, enfado, sorpresa y otra vez enfado. - _Quítale las esposas ahora mismo._ \- casi le grito al agente que tenía a mi lado.

_\- No, no, Louis así es mejor, tu no lo sabes, le hice daño...-_ empecé, el me corto.

_\- ¿A Zayn? Si ya lo sé. Y él está bien, no es como si le hubieras matado. -_ le mire con las cejas alzadas. El parecido reconocer lo que había dicho. _\- Vale, no está bien, pero no es tu culpa, necesitas ayuda, eso es todo. Ahora suéltale. No quiero tener que obligarte. -_ dio un paso hacia el agente.

_\- Louis, por favor, es lo que quiero. -_ acabe sintiendo como mi voz se quebraba. El me miro otra vez con esa mirada de tristeza.

_\- Deja de pensar eso, sabes que te pegaría a ti también._ \- se acercó sin dudar, subiéndose a la cama con elegancia. Se sentó a mi lado, pasando una mano por mi cara. _\- No eres un monstruo, Harry. Eres un arma que alguien quiso crear. Eres una víctima. -_ cerré los ojos, deseando no escucharle.

_"Pues estoy dentro de tu cabeza, eso va a ser difícil."_ Sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

_\- Le hice daño. -_ susurre completamente roto.

_\- Si, lo hiciste. –_ me mordí el labio. _\- Y nunca más lo harás._ \- acabo dejando un beso en mi frente. - _Trabajaremos juntos para lograrlo._

_\- No merezco eso. -_ le conteste sintiendo las lágrimas salir de nuevo.

_\- No, mereces mucho más. -_ se separó para mirarme a los ojos. _\- Todos nosotros merecemos más que esto. Pero es lo que nos ha tocado y vamos a trabajar con ello._ \- sentí su mano contra mi cuello, donde estaba su marca.

_\- ¿Los demás están bien? -_ dije después de un buen rato. Hasta que no pareció que no lloraría más.

_\- Si, están con Niall. Sentí cuando te despertaste y vine tan rápido como pude. Niall le dio tal paliza que se esquinzó un tobillo y se astillo una costilla. -_ dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo. Yo hice una mueca. – _Esta bien, hizo lo que pensó mejor, fue su decisión. No me hagas repetirte lo que le dije a Liam._ \- vi imágenes de antes y un resumen de lo que le dijo cuando Liam le prohibió verlo.

_\- Tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que vayas solo._ \- dije ganándome una mirada seria, rayando en el enfado.

_\- Tengo en cuenta tu opinión. -_ dijo sin más.

_\- Louis, ese hombre...-_ me paro alzando la mano al igual que había hecho con Liam.

\- _Te voy a pasar que siento cada vez que me decís que tengo o que no tengo que hacer. -_ su voz salió plana. 

Cerró los ojos.

Cogí aire sintiendo lo que me mandaba. Había dolor, rabia, resentimiento. Se sentía como una traición, como si acabara de darme cuenta de lo solo que estaba. Puse una mano sobre la suya, para que parara.

Asentí cuando lo hizo y respiré varias veces antes de hablar.

_\- ¿Por qué? -_ dije solamente.

_\- Porque las personas que se suponen que deben confiar en mí, solo me ven como un niño, como alguien a quien proteger. ¿Le dirías a Liam que no hiciera esto o lo otro? ¿Le dirías algunos de estos agentes que dejaran de hacer su trabajo porque es peligroso? -_ me di cuenta por primera vez que seguían con nosotros.

_\- Ellos no me importan más que mi vida. -_ le respondí frunciendo el ceño.

_\- ¿Entonces porque me quieres no me respetas? –_ le mire sin saber que decir. Me había quedado completamente en blanco. 

Nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que recupere mi hilo de pensamientos.

_\- Si te respeto y confió en ti, pero no en el resto del mundo, he visto gente morir. Gente con experiencia y confianza, no sabes lo que se siente al perderte. –_ el negó con la cabeza.

_\- Se perfectamente lo que siente y no creo que tenga que recordarte lo que soy. Y dentro de poco, cuando aprenda a controlarlo, podre con cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino. -_ fruncí el ceño.

_\- ¿Incluso nosotros? -_ el parecido dolido y una ola de algo que no pude reconocer vino desde nuestro vinculo.

_\- No, Harry, nunca lo utilizaría con vosotros. Lo único que te pido, lo que te he pedido siempre es que confíes en que lo haré lo mejor que se. Y que, si por alguna decisión que yo tome, me pasa algo, es mi vida. Yo decido como llevarla y como acabarla. -_ se puso de pie y me di cuenta que había cerrado nuestro vinculo.

_\- Por favor no te vayas, no así. -_ el paro sin decir nada. Apretó y soltó los puños.

_\- Podéis iros. -_ dijo a los agentes. Lo miraron un segundo y luego salieron uno detrás del otro sin decir una palabra. _– No voy a tener esta misma discusión cada vez que tome una decisión peligrosa en mi vida._

Asentí cuando se giró.

_\- Quiero hablarlo, quiero que me des tu opinión y me ayudes a crear un ambiente seguro, pero nunca, ni hoy ni dentro de veinte años vas a poder decirme que debo hacer con mi vida. Jamás, ¿lo entiendes? -_ me miro serio.

Asentí de nuevo.

_\- Somos iguales, cuando tomes una decisión estúpida y peligrosa, te lo diré. Te diré "Harry, ten en cuenta que te puedes morir y dejarme abandonado" y tú me dirás todas las razones por la que no es peligroso. Lo hablaremos, crearemos la situación más segura posible y luego harás lo que mejor te parezca. Y yo exactamente igual._ \- termino volviendo a pararse al lado de la cama. Miro las esposa y después de poner los ojos en blanco, levanto mi mano haciendo un ruido de tintineo. Sonreí sin ganas y con un tirón firme las rompí. Subí la mano hasta su mejilla.

_\- Somos iguales. –_ repetí sus palabras.

\- _Lo somos. No hay nada que no piense hacer para mantenerme seguro, ahora que también pongo en peligro a Niall, se lo importante que es. No soy una persona irracional y creo que me he ganado el título de inteligente, después de todo lo que ha pasado._ \- suavizo el tono _. - La vida nos va a poner retos, nos podrá en peligros que ni conocemos, pero si gastas la mitad de tu energía en "protegerme"-_ hizo un movimiento de comillas con los dedos. - _no te quedara nada para cuidar de ti, para centrarte en los problemas que tienes. Sobre todo, ahora. -_ le mire pensando en sus palabras. - _Ahora tienes que centrarte en recuperarte, en volver a ser tú, va a ser difícil. Lo sé, sentí a tu alfa ¿recuerdas? Incluso mi omega, más poderoso que cualquiera, sintió su poder. Pero es eso, poder. Tienes que controlarlo, no dejarlo a merced de tus emociones._ – no dije nada. - _Haremos que esto funcione._

_\- Si antes tenía miedo, ahora estoy completamente aterrado. -_ susurre mientras se acercaba, apoyando su frente en la mía.

_\- ¿Y crees que yo no? -_ se rio sonando más parecido a un sollozo. - _Casi me da un ataque de pánico cuando me desperté y lo recordé todo. Si no fuera por Niall, creo que me hubieran tenido que sedar. -_ le mire sorprendido. - _Hice que un alfa perdiera el sentido, Harry. Y fue horrible, dolió, se sintió como una tortura. Eso no podía ser natural. -_ negó con la cabeza. - _Todavía hay mucho que no sabemos. Sobre ti, sobre lo que soy._

_\- No sé si puedo ser lo que me pides. Si puedo ser fuerte y cambiar todo lo que me han enseñado, no sé si puedo no verte como omega, dejar de protegerte. Lo siento dentro de mí, a cada paso que doy, siento que deberías estar protegido en una torre. -_ puse una mueca y el me miro alzando una ceja. - _Lo sé, lo sé, suena horrible. Pero es lo que soy, Louis, ¿cómo puedo cambiar lo que soy?_ \- se quedó callado, mirándome.

_\- Niall era un beta, con una familia que lo quería. Hasta que tuvo que cambiar a un omega con una familia que lo torturo. Liam era un soldado con la vida resuelta, hasta que estuvo en mitad del fuego cruzado y ahora es el jefe de una organización secreta mundial. Zayn era el hijo de una familia millonaria con el futuro asegurado, hasta que se enamoró y tuvo que huir de su propia casa para proteger a la gente que más quería. Yo era un omega, drogado y demasiado violento, que vivía pendiente de mi próximo objetivo basado en una venganza sin sentido. Me tuve que convertir en un amante, en un amigo, en un absoluto y un omega libre. Tuve que vivir el dolor de perderte, de volver como algo que no conozco y mientras intentar mantener una manada, de la mejor forma que se._ \- me mordí el labio con fuerza. _\- Tu eras un instructor de agentes, sin planes de futuro, sin ganas de tener un compañero. Hasta que aparecí en tu vida y te convertiste en el alfa de una manada, el un asesino, en mi compañero, en un soldado de una guerra atroz._ \- paro unos segundos, mirando hacia nuestras manos. - _Todos hemos cambiado Harry, en este momento, ni nuestras madres nos reconocerían. No hay mayor prueba de que puedes cambiar, porque ya lo has hecho. -_ acabo.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, el Harry de hace cuatro años se hubiera reído si le hubieran dicho dónde estaría ahora. Había aprendido, perdido y evolucionado como persona desde entonces. Pero ahora todo se veía demasiado, se sentía como tener que subir una montaña de rodillas.

_\- Intentaría lo que fuese por manteneros a salvo._ \- susurre. - _Es solo un mal momento, no me lo tengas en cuenta. -_ bajé la mirada y sentí su mano en mi mejilla.

_\- Es un momento humano Harry, todos lo somos. Tener miedo, dudas de sí mismo, creer que no puedes más, es lo más normal que está pasando ahora mismo. -_ cerré los ojos, sintiendo nuestro vinculo de nuevo intacto. Esta vez había más tranquilidad, se sentí el amor y a pesar de seguir sintiendo miedo, quedo en la parte de atrás al sentirle a él.

_\- Vamos a vivir día a día. A atacar los problemas uno por uno. Si te sientes sobrepasado, solo tienes que hablar conmigo, decirme que va mal. Si compartimos nuestra carga, se sentirá menos pesada. -_ estuve de acuerdo sin decir nada. _\- Todavía quedan muchas incógnitas, hoy va a ser un día largo._

_\- Sobre todo ¿cómo entro en nuestra casa? -_ el me miro asintiendo.

_\- Héctor al parecer lo descubrió, estaba a punto de hablar con los demás cuando vine. Ahora seguramente siga en la puerta, preparado para entrar y dejarte inconsciente si te pasas otra vez. -_ me miro evaluando mi reacción.

_\- He encerrado a mi alfa. Hasta que sepa cómo controlarlo, le he alejado de mi tanto como pude._ \- asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

_\- Si, creo que será lo mejor por ahora. -_ se acercó poco a poco hasta abrazarme. _\- Podemos tener miedo juntos ¿vale? Tener miedo no es malo, solo no vamos a dejarnos llevar por él. Sabemos que tiene solución, solo tenemos que encontrarla. -_ asentí contra su pelo. - _Y ahora arriba, vamos con los demás a descubrir que mierdas ha pasado._

_\- ¿Esta seguro que es lo mejor ahora?_ \- le mire mientras se levantaba.

_\- Aquí no estamos en peligro, no estoy en peligro. Tu alfa salió porque estaba a punto de morir. Cuando vaya a verle, si será mejor que vuelva aquí, pero ahora solo vamos a la habitación de al lado con gente en la que confiamos._ – lo pensé unos segundos y asentí. Fue difícil no rebatirle, pero debía reconocer que tenía razón. No servia de nada discutir solo porque una parte de mi estaba aterrada de volver a hacerle daño a alguien que quería. 

_\- Además, Zayn se ha quedado esa arma, si te pasas, te va a disparar otras nueve veces. -_ pare de levantarme y le mire estupefacto.

_\- ¿Me disparo?_ \- el negó con una media sonrisa.

_\- No con balas, con tranquilizantes. Después de...bueno de eso, al parecer se puso furioso y te disparo nueve veces. -_ alce las cejas.

_\- Me alegro, la verdad._ \- me encogí de hombros. _\- Me merecía algo peor._

_\- Harry. -_ dijo en tono de advertencia.

_\- Esta bien, está bien, solo digo que estuvo bien que se defendiera, aunque fuera de mí. -_ cedí asintiendo y poniéndome de pie. Estaba ligeramente mareado, pero nada que no hubiera vivido antes.

_\- Héctor, voy a salir con Harry. Él está bien, es el mismo. Si le disparas te pienso romper algo._ \- sonreí con suavidad mientras oía Louis hablar contra la puerta cerrada. Luego la abrió con precaución. Fuera Héctor le miraba con el arma en alto. _\- ¿Qué te acabo de decir?_ \- le dijo abriendo la puerta completa. Subí la mano en rendición. _\- Baja eso ahora mismo._ \- le soltó. Y él lo hizo.

_\- Podría ser una trampa. -_ él le miro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_\- Si, eso suena lógico._ \- paso por su lado resoplando. Le seguí de cerca sin decirle nada a Héctor. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y tenía razón.

_"No, no la tiene."_ Dijo Louis solo para mí, girando la cabeza mirándome con intensidad. Llegamos a la puerta de al lado, que era igual a la mía, pero sin nadie en la puerta. Metió su huella. Respire hondo preparándome. Iba a necesitar toda mi fuerza para no derrumbarme y dejar que Zayn me hiciera todo el daño que quisiera. 

_"Deja eso o me vas a enfadar. Te lo digo en serio."_ No le respondí. _"Fue un accidente, lo habláis, queda claro que lo sientes. Zayn que es una persona inteligente se da cuenta y seguimos con lo de solucionar el problema."_ Asentí casi sonriendo.

_"Si, señor."_ Respondí ganándome un codazo al pasar por la puerta.

Todos los ojos de la habitación se giraron hacia nosotros.

**Niall POV**

_\- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos y nos dejamos de mirar como si alguien fuera a explotar? -_ dije intentando sonreír.

Harry me miro, pero aparto la cara en seguida.

_\- Si, mejor nos sentamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. -_ acabo Louis respirando profundo y volviendo al sitio que dejo antes de irse corriendo.

_\- ¿Mejor?_ \- Liam le puso una mano en el hombro a Harry y este solo miro al suelo sin decir nada. Se veía demacrado, con los hombros caídos, no parecía él.

Mire hacia Zayn que tampoco había dicho nada. Me di cuenta de que hasta que el mismo le perdonara, hasta que no saliera de sus labios, Harry no se perdonaría. 

_\- Bueno chicos, os dejo para que habléis. Solo deciros que descubrimos que entro por el sótano, que según los planos que teníamos, estaba tapiado. Al parecer se metió entre las paredes, aprovechando el caos del huracán. Se quedo ahí hasta esta tarde y salió por una de las paredes del cuarto de invitados. -_ se pasó una mano por la cara. - _Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, no hubiese entrado. Solo cabe un niño, pero al parecer tendremos que reorganizar esa parte de la seguridad. – termino._

_\- No había manera de evitarlo. -_ hablo Louis después de unos segundos.

_\- Aunque todavía no entiendo muy bien una cosa, ¿porque no llamaste a Harry nada más saberlo? No tenías que hablar ni si quiera._ \- Héctor le pregunto.

_\- Bueno, después de años de experiencia como policía, he visto que las personas que quieren matar a otras personas, no suelen avisar. Ni si quiera amenazar. El empezó diciendo que, si hacia algo me mataría, pero no lo hizo. Luego me dijo que quería que Harry estuviera delante, así que uní puntos. No quería asesinarme porque alguien se lo mandara, quería venganza. Estaba dolido, seguramente desequilibrado mental. Si Harry veía a alguien apuntándome, sin saber lo que yo sabía, seguramente no hubiera acabado igual. –_ dijo sin mirar a nadie en especial. _\- No quería que acabara con alguien muerto, ya tenemos muchos recuerdos horribles, no quiero tenerlos en mi propia casa también. No si sabía que había otra posibilidad._

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

_\- No podías saber que acabaría así, te podría haber matado. -_ Liam contesto después de casi un minuto.

_\- Y también podría haber matado a Niall, a ti o a cualquiera que estuvo a la distancia de una bala_. - le miro con cierto enfado. _\- En esa situaciones, rezas para que tu idea funcione. No piensas en que va a salir mal. Tu debería saberlo mejor que nadie._ \- otra vez reino el silencio.

_\- Voy a seguir con la investigación. -_ susurro Héctor con una sonrisa incomoda. Luego se giró y se fue.

La habitación siguió en silencio. Respire profundo, sabiendo que alguien tenía que empezar esta horrible conversación que no tenía ningunas ganas de tener. Pero si empezábamos a sumar conversaciones sin resolver, acabaríamos amargados, sacándonos cosas en cara.

_\- Creo que nos estamos enfrentando a nuestra primera disyuntiva. -_ dije en tono suave. _\- Liam y Harry, queriendo o sin querer, siguen siendo alfas. Su instinto de proteger está chocando con el nuevo Louis, absoluto y con total confianza en su poder. Sin contar con que Harry perdió completamente su mierda y le ha dejado la cara como un cuadro de Polos a Zayn. Ah y nuestro pasado ha venido a visitarnos. –_ todos me miraron con diferentes caras de sorpresa.

_\- ¿Niall?_ \- dijo Louis casi sonriendo.

_\- ¿Qué? Todos ibais a empezar a ignorar el problema, hablando de otras cosas o discutiendo cosas que no van a solucionar nada. -_ Zayn asintió sin decir nada. - _Así que ¿empezamos?_

_\- Yo ya le he dicho a Harry lo que pienso. -_ dijo Louis frunciendo los labios al acabar, casi al mismo tiempo que Harry se cruzaba de brazos.

_\- Si, ya veo lo bien que ha ido._ \- murmure alzando una ceja.

_\- Entiendo lo que me ha dicho y voy a intentar cambiar._ \- contesto en tono neutro.

_\- Ya, intentarlo no es suficiente ahora. Si quieres decir algo, dilo. No queremos solucionar esto con palabras, si no con hechos. Si ahora dices que sí, solo para no llevarle la contraria o crea más problemas, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. -_ dije suspirando. El me miro unos segundos y casi pude ver los engranajes de su cabeza girar.

_\- Sigo pensando que no tiene por qué ponerse en peligro así. -_ soltó al final.

_\- Por el amor de dios. -_ Louis casi grito poniéndose de pie. - _Hoy solo me repito como una jodida radio rota. ¡Que no es tu decisión! En que idioma te lo tengo que decir, es mi vida._

_\- Ahora también es la de Niall. -_ dijo Liam.

_\- Y yo decido que, si él quiere ponerse en peligro, que lo haga. Confió en él, mi vida, literalmente._ \- conteste antes de que Louis respondiera. - _¿No entendéis que el problema no es el peligro, si no la confianza? Nos poneis como personas inferiores a vosotros sin si quiera daros cuenta. Si hubiera sido Liam el que lo puso de rodillas, nadie hubiera puesto su decisión en tela de juicio. Pero como fuimos Louis y yo el que defendimos el fuerte, entonces ahora es que nos ponemos en peligro sin necesidad. -_ Liam negó con la cabeza antes de que acabara.

_\- Si hubiera sido yo, hubiese sido menos peligroso. -_ contesto.

_\- ¡¿Por qué?!-_ grito Louis, pude sentir su enfado en mi pecho. Le puse una mano en el brazo, gritarnos no serviría de nada.

_\- No lo sé, porque sí. -_ le dijo Liam casi en el mismo tono.

Louis lanzo los brazos al aire y se alejó. 

_\- Eso es estúpido Liam._ \- dije pasándome una mano por la cara. _\- Si vas a contestar diciendo tonterías, podemos probar a hablarlo luego. -_ le mire y el solo resoplo, pero no dijo nada más. _\- Esto es solo problema vuestro. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo, reaccionamos como debíamos, en un momento de vida o muerte. Así que ya que el problema es vuestro, claramente solo podéis solucionar vosotros. Ni yo ni Louis vamos a dejar que nos digáis que hacer y tenemos experiencia de sobra para defendernos solos. -_ los mire, notando que tenían diferentes expresiones. – Nosotros no somos los que tenemos que cambiar ¿os dais cuenta verdad? – los mire por separado unos segundos.

_\- Y si no lo hacéis, estáis peor de lo que pensaba._ \- hablo Zayn por primera vez. Algo cambio en sus caras y supe que tenía razón. Sabia porque Harry había cambiado al oírlo, pero todavía no sabía porque había funcionado en Liam también.

_\- Zayn yo...-_ empezó Harry.

_\- ¿Lo sientes? Lo sé, yo también. -_ se señaló la cara con una mueca. _\- Y no te culpo, ni siquiera siento el más mínimo resentimiento hacia ti. ¿Hacia la situación? Todo el del mundo. Odio esto, odio lo que nos hicieron esa gente, lo que te hicieron. Por eso espero que escuches lo que ha dicho Niall. Porque como agentes, tenemos muchas oportunidades. Puede que hoy no acabemos con el enemigo, visible e invisible. Pero como manada, como tu pareja, esta es tu última oportunidad, Harry. –_ miro hacia Liam. - _Para los dos. Una cosa es que entienda por lo que estáis pasando, que quiera ayudaros a cambiar, a evolucionar. Y otra es que acepte pasar por esto una sola vez más. Si alguno de los dos vuelve a gritarme o ponerme la mano encima, siendo super alfa o por estar enfadado, no me volveréis a ver. -_ Louis estaba al lado de Zayn, y puso una mano en su brazo. - _Lo digo completamente en serio. No mereces lo que te hicieron, Harry, nadie lo hace. Pero yo no merezco esto tampoco, por mucho que te quiera y quiera que esto funcione. O empezáis a poner todo de vuestra parte para cambiar o nuestra historia como manada se acaba aquí._ \- acabo apretando con suavidad la mano de Louis y después camino hacia la puerta.

Todos nos quedamos callados, viendo como se iba. No había nada que decir. 

Liam se dejo caer en la silla, Harry camino hacia el otro lado de la sala y Louis se sentó a mi lado de nuevo.

Nunca había escuchado un silencio que sonara tan fuerte.

  



	27. Capitulo 12 - Futuro.

  


**Louis POV**

_\- Déjale. -_ susurre cogiendo su brazo. – _Se lo que siente. Déjale estar solo._

_\- Ya ha dicho hoy dos veces que podría irse_. - dijo Liam. _\- Parece que no habrá una tercera_. - puso una mueca de dolor y se pasó una mano por la cara. Me di cuenta por primera vez que se veía completamente demacrado. Me acerque lentamente a él hasta estar agachado frente a su cara.

_\- ¿Recuerdas alguna vez en estos dos años de puro caos o incluso en el anterior, que Zayn haya perdido la cabeza una sola vez? ¿Qué se haya puesto a gritar, a pegarle a algo, a tirar platos contra la pared?_ – sonrió un poco negando con la cabeza. - _Él siempre ha sido el que mantiene la calma. Porque era su sitio. Era lo que necesitamos. Pero ahora, ya no es así. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que cada uno tenía un papel en esta manada?_ – asintió. - _Él todavía lo está buscando. ¿No te das cuenta? Sois dos alfas increíblemente poderosos y él no es un omega, así que ¿dónde encaja él?_ – frunció el ceño. _– Déjale que esta vez sea el que se enfada y tira la puerta. Volverá, es Zayn, no se va a ir a ningún lado. Pero todo esto lo ha superado. Se que se siente cuando todo te supera. –_ le puse una mano en la pierna, intentando relajarle _. - Ahora vamos a ocuparnos de lo demás y el encontrara su camino de vuelta a nosotros._

_\- ¿Sigues pensando que es buena idea ir a hablar con él a solas? –_ me pregunto, en tono suave, sin rastro de mandarme o estar en desacuerdo. Asentí dos veces. - _Esta bien, le voy a decir a Héctor que lo empiecen a despertar. Además, supongo que tú también quieres estar ¿no?_ \- miro hacia Niall que también asintió con ganas. – _Bien, traeré una silla de ruedas. También tenemos que hablar con toda la gente que Zayn ha mandado aquí. Creo que hay alguien de cada familia aquí. -_ se rio sin ganas.

Harry se puso a mi lado sin decir nada, su mente seguía dispersa, sin ningún pensamiento en particular. A parte de Zayn de vez en cuando.

Liam hablo con Héctor por el comunicador interno mientras una enfermera vino a ayudar a Niall a ponerse ropa. Reviso su cara, su hombro y su pie. 

_\- Héctor dice que podemos ir a verle cuando queramos, además me ha comentado que Zayn esta abajo con Carol y Stiles._ \- dijo lo último más bajo sin mirar a nadie. - _Voy a salir para hablar con algunos agentes para ver que tal va la investigación. Aunque quieras preguntarle, prefiero seguir buscando pruebas de que lo que diga es cierto. -_ siguió Liam

_\- Es lógico._ \- respondí mirando como Harry cargaba en brazos a Niall para ponerlo en la silla de ruedas. Le puso una de las sabanas en las piernas y con una caricia suave le quito el pelo de la cara.

\- _Estoy bien, deja esa mirada._ \- le dijo Niall con una sonrisa, cogiendo su mano y dejándole un beso suave.

_\- Lo sé. -_ le respondió también en voz baja, con un movimiento casi imperceptible de la comisura de su boca.

Liam salió.

" _Me dejas un segundo con él a solas."_ Le dije solo a Harry. El me miro con una ligera expresión de sorpresa, pero igual asintió y con una última caricia se fue detrás de Liam. Cuando se cerró la puerta me gire hacia Niall con la ceja alzada.

_\- Te duele. -_ dije sin más.

_\- Claro que me duele, me utilizaron como un saco de boxeo._ \- me respondió susurrando a pesar de que sabía que no podía oírnos.

_\- Entonces quédate aquí a recuperarte._ \- me cruce de brazos.

_\- Para alguien que no deja que le digan que hacer, mandas mucho. -_ me contesto enseguida cruzando los brazos también. No pude evitar sonreír un poco.

_\- ¿Por qué estas mintiendo sobre el dolor?_ \- entrecerré los ojos sospechoso.

\- _Porque creo que tenemos suficiente sobreprotección._ \- puso los ojos en blanco. - _Hice cinco años de taekwondo, tengo casi todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos. No necesito esto, Louis, es un poco de dolor. Sabes que puedo soportar más que esto._ \- alce una ceja.

_\- Se que puedes soportar más, pero no hace falta que lo escondas. Ellos van a tener que aguantarse y tragarse sus instintos de mear en cada esquina. -_ se rio negando con la cabeza.

_\- Estoy bien, me acabo de tomar el medicamento que me dejaron, se me pasara en unos minutos._ \- me acerque a él dejando mi mano en su mejilla, bajándola hasta su marca.

_\- Se que vas a estar bien. -_ cerro los ojos todavía sonriendo. _\- Nuestra manada es un caos._ \- acabe con una mueca.

\- _Realmente, lo veo normal. Creo que nos apresuramos a pensar que todo iba a ser perfecto nada más volviera. Todo lo que paso en el refugio del amor, todo ese día, fue un sueño. Fue la calma antes del caos. Pero no fue real. La realidad es que Liam tiene estrés post traumático, Zayn no sabe cómo lidiar con su posición en la manada, Harry está desintoxicándose y tu estas pasando una transición. Fuimos estúpidos al pensar que todo eso pasaría sin alguna pelea o algún desacuerdo. -_ se encogió de hombros.

_\- Y si a eso le agregas que aparecen viejos enemigos a intentar matarnos en nuestra propia casa, pues la cosa no mejora. -_ asintió respirando hondo.

\- _Vamos, seguro ya estarán subiéndose por las paredes, pensando que estamos haciendo aquí solos. –_ sonreí asintiendo. Me puse detrás de él y lo empujé hacia la puerta. Me despedí con una sonrisa de las enfermeras y la doctora.

\- _Entiendo, entonces ¿no hay ninguna prueba de lo contrario?_ – encontramos a Liam afuera, con el teléfono en la oreja. Asintió a algo que le dijeron. _\- ¿Y qué pasa con los que tenían que vigilarlos en Corea?_ – le llego otra respuesta. _– Claro, ¿y los agentes de New York? –_ silencio de nuevo. - _Esta bien, Sean, mantén esa línea de reconocimiento e intenta no perder a nadie. Estamos tanteando, no queremos planear ningún ataque._ \- le llego algo más y colgó. Nos miró haciéndonos una seña para que empezáramos a caminar hacia el ascensor. _\- Bueno, por ahora vas teniendo razón, Louis, no hay ninguna prueba de que esto sea un ataque en conjunto. Nadie ha oído hablar de nada parecido y los agentes que tenemos vigilando a lo que queda de Illustre, no ha visto nada de movimiento._

Asentí sin decir nada.

\- _Ya veremos que podemos sacar en claro después de esto. -_ dije sin más. El resto del viaje, lo pasamos en silencio.

Al llegar a la planta principal, donde estaban las nuevas salas de seguridad, todo lo que vimos nada más abrirse las puertas, era gente corriendo. Algunos gritándose, órdenes y más gritos. Liam empezó a caminar sin decir nada, así que supuse que era lo normal.

Algunas personas nos miraron o saludaron a Harry, pero en general todos estaban a lo suyo. Por primera vez pude ver cómo era el lugar donde Liam había pasado los dos últimos años, manteniendo el fuerte en pie. La gente parecía profesional, hacían las cosas sin un mínimo de duda. Los agentes frente a los ordenadores, ni si quiera levantaron la mirada. Pude ver a lo lejos a Héctor, hablando con un grupo de cinco personas que lo miraban atento sin decir ni una palabra. Reconocí también a Kia hablándole a otro grupo. 

Seguimos caminando y me fije en que la sala era suficientemente grande para albergar diez mesas con ordenadores, más sesenta personas con una pared llena de pantallas. Pero, aun así, se podía ver todo. No había ningún recoveco donde esconderse ni una esquina oscura.

Lo había construido para poder verlo todo. Excepto una pared, la de las pantallas, el resto eran de cristal y se podían ver pequeñas salas alrededor, con mesas largas y más ordenadores. Dentro había diferentes escenas, al acercarme más a una, pude ver que alguien estaba haciendo una videoconferencia y en otra un grupo de gente hablaba con la mesa llena de papeles.

_\- ¿Cómo esta? -_ me gire al oír a Liam hablar con alguien.

_\- Esta consciente, le hemos quitado el sedante, pero no los tranquilizantes. -_ le respondió un hombre con una bata.

_\- Esta drogado. -_ dije poniéndome a su lado. El doctor asintió. _\- Esta bien, ¿hay alguien más en la sala?_

_\- No, solo yo y mis enfermeras podemos entrar. Estamos llevando el protocolo que se debió llevar hace meses, como el omega que acaba de perder a su alfa._

_\- Espera un momento...-_ salte, los demás tenían la misma cara de sorpresa. _\- ¿Es un omega?_

El doctor nos miró con cierta expresión de extrañeza.

\- _En efecto, estaba bajo el tratamiento de diferentes fármacos, como supresores de olor y uno bastante ilegal que permitía controlar sus celos, pero sí; es un omega. -_ nadie dijo nada.

_\- ¿Qué tipo de supresores? –_ dije dando un paso hacia él. Me miro un poco sorprendido y abrió la carpeta.

\- _Son del tipo variable, hechos en EEUU sin receta obviamente, sin efectos secundarios a corto plazo, pero si a largo plazo. No salieron a la venta porque podían dar problemas cardiacos. En su caso, evito que tuviera celos por más de cinco años._

_\- No son los mismos. -_ dijo Niall a mi lado. 

Asentí. Los míos fueron hechos en Alemania y nunca estuvieron ni si quiera pensados para salir a la venta. El doctor no dijo nada más mirando nuestra conversación.

_\- ¿Qué le ha recetado para el desorden hormonal? –_ hablo Niall. 

\- _Bueno, para empezar, nos costó descubrir que estaba unido a alguien. Después de que las pruebas dieran positivo en omega unido, tuvimos que buscar su marca, ya que como ya habrán notado, no tiene ninguna. Al parecer había llevado a cabo un tipo de cirugía para esconderla, estaba claro que se tomó muchos esfuerzos para que nadie supiera que era un omega._ – paro mirándonos. _\- Su marca estaba casi borrada, así que decidimos por el más suave, ahora mismo su nivel hormonal es casi normal. Necesitará unos dos meses de reposición y volverá a la normalidad. Le hemos hecho pruebas psicológicas, dándole especial atención a un posible desorden hormonal. Hemos descartado muchas enfermedades mentales, pero todavía debemos hacer pruebas cuando este más sereno. Por ahora solo habría que tratarle para que la depresión post separación forzosa. No creo que tenga un celo hasta dentro de un año o más, pero igual le he mantenido en un control de celos legal y perfectamente seguro. –_ Niall asintió.

\- _Pensé que había dicho que me dijeran si había algún cambio, esto es uno y muy grande._ \- el doctor pareció incómodo.

\- _Se lo dije a la señorita Evans, cuando empecé a tratarle. -_ nos miró a los dos, diciendo sin decirlo que eso no era problema suyo. Y con razón.

_\- Está bien, doctor Ferrer, gracias por todo. ¿Cree que es positivo que Louis entre a hacerle algunas preguntas?_ \- el me miro asintiendo.

_\- No creo que haya ningún problema, pero solo él. Si entra algún alfa puede llevarle a otro ataque. -_ asentí.

_\- Solo yo._ \- mire hacia a Liam, esperando a que dijera algo más, pero solo asintió también.

\- _Estaré en mi despacho, por favor, no tarden mucho. Ahora mismo lo que más necesita es descansar. -_ termino cerrando la carpeta que tenía en su mano.

_\- Gracias por cuidarle._ \- le dije sinceramente.

_\- Para mí es otro paciente, no importa a quien me traigan, lo mantendré vivo. -_ hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y se fue.

\- _Antes de que entres, quiero que sepas algunas cosas. La habitación donde esta, fue en su momento una sala de interrogatorios. Así que tiene una de las paredes de un cristal desde donde podremos ver lo que pase, también tiene dos salidas. Si pasa algo, sal por la puerta de atrás, que te llevara directamente a nosotros. En la de delante habrá otros agentes, listos para entrar. -_ le mire sin decir nada.

_\- Es un omega, de cincuenta kilos, atado a una cama. Realmente ¿no te das cuenta que quizás estés exagerando un poco? -_ le mire alzando una ceja.

\- _Tú haces tus cosas a tu manera y yo hago las mías a la mía. -_ respondió sin más. Le devolví la mirada sin agregar nada. Mas agentes se acercaron, incluidos Kia y Héctor. - _Creo que era importante que supiera que era un omega, querida, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?_ \- miro hacia Kia que solo sonrió.

_\- No sé, cuando acabaras el drama que tenías montado con tu manada, por ejemplo._ \- me reí apartando la cara. Niall se tapó la boca disimulando también. Liam eligió no responder y Héctor empezó a contarle a los agentes que venían con el que tenían que hacer si pasaba algo.

_\- Bueno, vosotros podéis seguir aquí planeando la tercera guerra mundial, nos vemos en un rato._ \- dije abriendo la puerta y entrando antes de que pudiera pararme.

_\- No, Louis espera...-_ oí a Liam decir antes de cerrar la puerta. Me reí por dentro al imaginar su cara. Si hubiera sabido que me estaba uniendo a gente tan sumamente dramática, lo hubiera hecho igual, la verdad. 

Respire profundo, girándome lentamente hacia lo único que había en toda la habitación.

A unos cinco metros de la entrada, había una cama de hospital, con suero y otros líquidos colgados de un palo de metal, la cama con diferentes posiciones y un paciente con cara de haber pasado por momentos mejores.

Unos ojos marrones me miraron con cierta sorpresa. Le mire unos segundos de vuelta hasta que camine para ponerme a su lado.

_\- ¿Vienes a matarme? -_ dijo con la voz rasposa. 

Negue con la cabeza.

Me fijé más en él y me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba. Su piel era casi traslucida, no tenía mejillas, debajo de sus ojos su piel era casi negra. Sus brazos, que era lo poco que podía ver eran tan finos y pálidos como imaginaba era el resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos seguían inyectados en sangre y me pregunte como había aguantado una pelea a Niall.

_\- Hola, Oliver. -_ dije al final, mirándole a los ojos.

_\- Aspirante Tomlinson. -_ respondió con un asentimiento en tono de burla.

_\- No te ves bien. -_ seguí, optando por la vía de la honestidad. 

El soltó una tos parecida a una risa.

_\- ¿Por qué sigo vivo? -_ dijo al final, mirándome casi con rabia.

_\- Porque así lo he decidido. –_ respondí simplemente.

_\- ¿Así que quieres torturarme primero?_ \- negué con la cabeza de nuevo. 

_\- Quiero curarte. -_ sí, la sinceridad seria lo mejor. 

Otra tos.

_\- No estoy enfermo, estoy furioso. Y muerto._ \- acabo sin mirarme.

_\- Se lo que le paso a Josh._ \- susurre. Quería tocarle, prestarle comodidad.

_\- ¡No te permito hablar de él! –_ grito alzándose de golpe haciéndome dar un paso atrás. 

Después otro ataque de tos le hizo doblarse con una mueca de dolor. Deje que se volviera a calmar sin decir nada más. Casi podía sentir a Liam al otro lado del cristal. 

Caminé alrededor de la cama hasta una silla que habían puesto al otro lado. Me senté sin decir nada, no se oía nada más a parte del pitido de su corazón. Me quede callado hasta que se pitido volvió a ser estable. 

_\- Se que no quieres que hable del tema, pero me temo que debo decirte esto._ \- empecé, esta vez el solo me miro con rabia. _\- No fue mi culpa, ni la de Harry._ – abrió la boca para decir algo, pero seguí sin dejarle tiempo a hablar. _\- Josh tenía un problema del corazón, debió tratarse, pero no lo hizo. No sabemos por qué. El estrés de huir debió empeorar su condición. Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver._ \- acabe en voz baja. El negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

_\- Si no hubieras llevado tu estúpida lucha a Quántico, no tuviéramos que haber huido y el estuviera vivo. -_ escupió lleno de ira.

_\- Illustre amaño tus pruebas de acceso porque quería que se año todos los aspirantes tuvieran conexiones con altos cargos del estado, cargos a los que ellos no habían podido sobornar u coaccionar. Nos querían ahí para poder usarnos en el futuro. -_ el me miro con el ceño fruncido profundamente y por primera vez pude ver duda en sus ojos. _\- A ti te dejaron entrar por tu madre y a Josh por sus conexiones con el pentágono. -_ aparto la cara hacia el otro lado de la sala.

_\- Mientes. -_ susurro. Pude notar la humedad en su voz.

_\- Sabes que no, Oli. No fue culpa nuestra, lo siento. -_ acabe y deje que el silencio reinara.

Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que había dicho.

_\- Vete, quiero estar solo._ \- acabo sin mirarme. 

Mire la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sus brazos, sus manos apretadas con fuerza en la sabana. Estaba sufriendo, mucho. Y era el tipo de sufrimiento que no se podía curar con alguna medicina. Respire profundo, recordando que Liam quería saber más, información útil. Pero no podía simplemente interrogarle. Era una persona rota, cualquiera que lo viera podía notarlo, pero estaban cegados por el miedo. Solo querían saber si estábamos seguros, nos les importaba que estuviera empeorando la situación para este ser humano.

Nunca había deseado tanto poder ayudar a otro omega, tener el poder que teníamos sobre los alfas para quitarles el dolor. 

Me mire las manos y se me ocurrió una idea. Era idiota no haberlo pensado, pero aun así seguía pareciendo una locura. Aunque estuviéramos aquí por haberlo utilizado, la idea de tener este poder que no sabía hasta donde llegaba seguía siendo una locura.

Recordé los entrenamientos en el ejército para los omegas donde nos enseñaron a calmar a alfas. Hice una rápida suposición de que sería igual. Me puse de pie lentamente y esta vez dejé que las ganas de tocarle fluyeran. 

Mi cuerpo me estaba diciendo algo. 

En el momento que mi mano toco su piel se giró hacia mí con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía lagrimas sin caer y se veía francamente sorprendido.

_\- ¿Qué...?_ \- empezó en voz baja.

Le mire directamente a los ojos y deje fluir una sensación de calma, de relajación. Sentí a mi omega despertar de donde había estado desde que utilicé mi poder, sentí algo parecido a lo que había sentido cuando renové mi conexión con Harry. Mis ojos picaron y la piel de mis brazos se erizó. Oí a Oli jadear y me di cuenta que en algún momento había cerrado los ojos. La sensación de plenitud, de calma y paz fluyo sola. Abrí los ojos, me seguía mirando, esta vez las lágrimas caían por su cara. 

_\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? -_ murmuro casi sin entenderse, su otra mano había acabado encima de la mía y estaba apretando con fuerza. Antes de poder responder un sollozo fuerte salió de él. _\- Ya no duele...-_ susurro demasiado bajo para que nadie más que yo lo oyera. Pestañee sintiendo que lo que sentía también lo estaba pasando hacia mí. Un alivio que no era mío llego a través de sus manos.

_\- Es una larga historia. -_ susurre de vuelta con una sonrisa _. - ¿Mejor? -_ el asintió, lágrimas seguían cayendo y me miraba entre maravillado y sorprendido.

_\- No dejes de hacerlo, por favor, haré lo que sea no dejes de...-_ le pare negando con la cabeza.

_\- No se ira si me voy. Si vuelve, solo tienes que llamarme. Pero ahora me quedare contigo todo lo que quieras._ \- el recostó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

_\- No recuerdo la última vez que dormí sin pesadillas._ \- dijo sin parar de llorar. Me mordí el labio con fuerza.

Estaba destrozado.

_\- Ahora puedes dormir, no me separare de ti. -_ el asintió sin decir nada. Nos quedamos así un rato y pensé que se había quedado dormido hasta que hablo en voz baja sin abrir los ojos.

_\- Lo siento. -_ dijo sin más, una mueca de dolor paso por su cara. _\- Lo siento mucho._ \- le aprete el brazo negando con la cabeza.

_\- Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes, ahora estas a salvo. No tendrás que pasar por esto nunca más, ahora estas con nosotros. -_ asintió con suavidad. - _Pero tengo que preguntarte algo Oli, antes, en mi casa, ¿alguien te envió? ¿Illustre? -_ frunció el ceño con fuerza negando con la cabeza.

_\- Nunca estaría con ellos. Jamás. -_ acabo con fuerza. El dolor volvió a él, pero lo acalle en seguida concentrándome. Su expresión de relajación volvió y esta vez sí estaba dormido. El pitido de su corazón se ralentizo hasta que casi me asuste. Le mire, asegurándome que seguía respirando.

No sé cuánto estuvo así, aparte el pelo de su frente y no pude evitar pensar en todas las personas que estarían pasando por lo mismo. Sufriendo sin poder dormir, comer, vivir.

_\- Descansa, Oli, te prometo que te pondrás bien._ \- acabe en voz suave. Le solté un segundo para acercar la silla y me senté a su lado cogiendo su mano. 

Espere más de veinte minutos, asegurándome a que el dolor no volviera. Hice algunas pruebas, soltándolo y volviendo minutos después. Pero parecía que era igual que los omegas con alfas, solo teníamos que quitarle el dolor, la ansiedad o los nervios una sola vez. Quizás repetirlo, pero pasados unos días. Le mire un poco más, para estar seguro que seguía dormido tranquilamente. 

Respiré profundo mientras me ponía de pie, me di la vuelta y me fui por la puerta de atrás. Se me nublo la vista mientras cerraba la puerta.

La idea ahora cobraba más fuerza. Era un omega, que se escondía para poder llegar lejos. Su pareja había muerto por culpa de Illustre, no directamente, no habían apretado el gatillo. Pero se sentía como si lo hubieran hecho. Podía sentir su dolor como mío. Podía imaginarme en esa cama, llorando mientras sabía que las personas a las que podía culpar ya no existían. Que, a pesar de estar muertos, no me hacía sentir mejor. Porque mi mitad, mi alfa, mi compañero, seguiría muerto.

Me seque las lágrimas, caminando por un pasillo corto hacia la siguiente puerta que se abrió antes de que llegara. Al otro lado estaban los demás.

_\- Ya podéis tratarle como un paciente más._ \- dije antes de que nadie dijera nada. Niall me cogió de la mano cuando estuve a su lado.

_\- Tenías razón. -_ me susurro Liam, tenía una expresión de estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

_\- Esta vez no quería tenerla. -_ le respondí sentándome al lado de Niall.

**Zayn POV**

Sentí una mano en mi brazo y me aparté de la barandilla. 

_\- Hola, no quería molestar, pero te hemos visto aquí solo y si quieres podemos hacerte compañía...-_ hablo Carol con una sonrisa incomoda y un Stiles igual de incierto a su lado.

Asentí con una media sonrisa.

_\- ¿Qué tal están?_ \- dijo Stiles después de ponerse a mi lado derecho.

_\- Bien, la doctora ha dicho que se mejoraran. Niall tiene alguna que otra cosa casi rota, pero como es, estará dando guerra antes de que nos demos cuenta. -_ junte las manos delante de mí.

_\- No queremos meternos donde no nos han llamado._ \- empezó Carol, ella se había quedado a mi lado izquierdo. Después de unos segundos sin decir nada, empezó a hablar en tono bajo. - _Pero, ¿qué paso en la casa? –_ me gire para mirarla. No quería contarle sobre Louis, hasta que él lo decidiera personalmente.

_\- Es complicado, pero lo mejor es que os lo cuente el mismo_. – acabe recordando que esa era la misma excusa que me había puesto Carol hacia unas horas para no hablarme sobre Stiles.

_\- Claro, está bien. Lo importante es que estén bien._ \- siguió. - _Incluido tú._ \- esta vez el que hablo fue Stiles y cuando me gire para verle, él tenía la vista clavada en la parte de mi cara que seguía picando de vez en cuando.

No le conteste.

Si ya era complicado tener que lidiar con la situación dentro de mi cabeza, si empezaba a hablar del tema, iba a acabar peor.

Estuvimos unos minutos callados, mirando como pasaba la gente de un lado a otro. Había elegido ponerme en uno de los pasillos superiores, desde donde se veía la sala central. A mi alrededor, en un cuadrado, estaban más salas. Iguales que las de abajo, con paredes de cristal y mesas enormes dentro. A diferencia de las del piso inferior, estas estaban vacías y con las luces apagadas. Según me había dicho alguna vez Liam, esta parte se utilizaba para llevar operaciones más privadas. En una de esa salas hablábamos sobre las cosas de Harry hacía ya más de un año.

_\- Las cosas pueden empezar así y ponerse feas más rápido de lo que somos capaces de darnos cuenta._ \- tarde unos segundos en entender de que estaba hablando Stiles. Luego negué con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

_\- Es más complicado que eso. Realmente desearía que fuera tan fácil como eso._ \- me pase una mano por la cara.

_\- ¿Entonces solo os pegáis de vez en cuando? –_ respondió alzando la ceja.

_\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo sobre Derek._ \- le solté casi enfadado. El me miro con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos y me di cuenta que estaba siendo un imbécil. Le mire poniendo una mano en su brazo. - _Lo siento, eso ha estado fuera de lugar._ – no dijo nada. _\- Harry no me pega, en realidad creo que ni si quiera lo hemos hecho practicando o jugando. Esta fuera de control, por razones más complicadas, su alfa esta fuera de control. Y da la casualidad que su alfa es el, así que se podría decir que tiene problemas del control de la ira._ – pare volviendo a recostarme de la barandilla. - _Pero eso no es lo más complicado ahora, lo que más me hace querer hacerme un ovillo contra una esquina es el hecho de que no sé cómo tratar a una persona que es única en su especie. Bueno, dos personas que son cada una, únicas en su especie. No hay estudios, ni personas, ni nada que sepa que hacer a continuación._ – me di cuenta que no había dejado de hablar en los anteriores cinco minutos y cerré la boca de golpe. _– Lo siento, no merecéis ser bombardeados con mis problemas. Estaréis igual de asustados que los demás._ – Carol soltó una carcajada a mi lado.

_\- ¿Asustada? Cariño ese ha sido el ataque más suave e infantil que he visto nunca. Ese tío no era un profesional, era una persona desequilibrada._ – miro hacia Stiles. - _Hemos estado en situaciones mucho peores, créeme_. - asentí dándome cuenta que a pesar de que por fuera parecían personas normales de la calle, por dentro eran tan agentes como las personas que caminaban debajo de nosotros. - _Voy a ir a visitar a una de las enfermeras que me cuido ¿nos vemos en un rato?_ – empezó casi cinco minutos después, Stiles se rio a mi lado. _\- Cállate, es el destino._

La mire con la ceja alzada. Ella solo se limitó a sonreír y hacer un movimiento con la mano.

_\- Recuerda que tenemos que estar en la planta principal antes de las once. -_ le dijo Stiles lo suficientemente alto.

\- _No sé qué piensas que voy a hacer, pero solo quiero darle las gracias antes de irme, serán cinco minutos como máximo. -_ contesto empezando a caminar hacia el ascensor.

_\- Eso no te lo cree nadie. -_ le respondió el en voz más baja.

Se fue riéndose sin decir nada más. 

Nos quedamos un rato mirando a la gente correr de un lado a otro, hablando en diferentes niveles de estrés, gritando órdenes. No veía a Héctor ni a nadie conocido. La mayoría de las personas que trabajaban en la empresa habían sido contratadas personalmente por Liam y él siempre me contaba que me parecían. Me sonaban muchas de sus caras, sus historias. Había tanto en tan poco espacio. Gente rota, perdida, enferma, fuerte, supervivientes.

_\- ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?_ – susurro después de casi veinte minutos sin decir nada, en un silencio cómodo.

_\- No lo sé. -_ le respondí con sinceridad. _\- Por eso estoy aquí. Porque no lo sé y no tengo la cabeza para pensarlo ahora._ \- le mire de lado. Él se miraba las manos pensativo.

_\- Te entiendo._ – me devolvió la mirada un segundo. - _A veces no ves las cosas claras si estas en el centro del problema, sé que nos hemos conocido hace menos de 24 horas, pero Harry te puede decir de primera mano que soy bueno ayudando. Incluso si lo que necesitas es estar en silencio, solo o simplemente quejarte._ \- le di una sonrisa de lado.

_\- ¿Ayudaste a Harry? ¿Mientras estabais con Erik? –_ _el hizo un movimiento extraño con la cabeza._

\- _Ayudé a mucha gente en esa época, pero Harry nunca dejo a nadie cerca de él. Era reservado y hasta a veces se podría decir que inhumano. Los primeros meses no le vimos dormir ni una sola vez en una semana. Pedía misiones tras otra. Algunos le tenían envidia, otros le odiaban o le tenían miedo._ \- miro hacia adelante. _\- A mí me daba pena. Podía ver su dolor, podía ver ese mecanismo de defensa desde kilómetros. También podía ver que tenía un poder que no había existido nunca. Créeme, he conocido a muchos alfas. -_ puso una mueca. _\- Pero él no era cruel, ni parecía encontrar placer en el horror que hacíamos. Simplemente mataba a las peores personas del mundo. Con precisión y rapidez. Nunca le hizo daño a esa persona antes de matarlas, ni si quiera pensó en utilizar a sus familias como hacia Erik. Vi algo en él. Algo que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo._ \- paro respirando hondo. - _Una buena persona que hacia el mal. He visto miles de malas personas intentando hacer el bien, fingiendo, vendiéndolo. Pero antes de Harry, nunca había visto a alguien tan destruido por tener que quitar una vida. Y eso que era la vida de personas miserables que hubiera deseado que no nacieran jamás. -_ asentí sabiendo a que se refería.

\- _¿Cómo conseguiste que fuera cercano a ti? ¿Qué te conocieras y tú le conocieras a él? -_ pregunte girándome para recostar la espalda en la barandilla.

Él puso una expresión de dolor sin mirarme.

_\- Eso fue difícil, no puedo decir que no. Pero supongo que fue necesario. -_ miro a la nada. _\- Mato a un hombre. –_ paro mordiéndose el labio. – _La historia empieza cuando me oyó hablar con Carol un día. Uno de los días malos en los que las pesadillas me despertaban en mitad de la noche. Le conté la pesadilla a Carol, pensando que el estaría dormido. En alguna misiones compartíamos habitaciones de hotel, para no llamar la atención. –_ asentí a pesar de que no me estaba mirando. _– Fue una de las primeras veces que me habló._

_"-_ _No, no puedo pensar así. Es demasiado para mi Carol, le veo en cada persona que se cruza conmigo por la calle, en mis sueños, cuando cierro los ojos. Él lo dijo, nunca dejaras de ser mío._ \- un sollozo se abrió paso por mi pecho haciendo que mi cuerpo se doblara, no podía ni quería dejar de llorar. Sentí el dolor, la impotencia en mi pecho, como si alguien estuviera arrancándome los pulmones. Los brazos de Carol me rodearon, haciéndome sentir peor. Sabiendo que era alguien tan consumido por el dolor que sería imposible de arreglar. _– Y esta aquí, sé que sigue aquí. Puedo encontrármelo, puede encontrarme._

\- _Lo superaras, sé que lo harás, date tiempo. Pasará, te lo prometo. - las palabras no sirvieron para detener el dolor, pero por lo menos no lo empeoraron. –_ No dejare que te haga nada, estaré aquí y no dejare que se acerque a ti.

_\- ¿Cómo se llama?_ \- oí la voz grave a mi espalda haciéndome saltar. Hasta ese momento habíamos estado hablando en susurros, para no molestarle.

_\- ¿Perdona? -_ seguí diciendo en voz baja a pesar de que ya estaba despierto. Mi propia voz sonaba ahogada por las lágrimas.

_\- El hombre, ¿cómo se llama? –_ le mire con el ceño fruncido, nunca le había oído hablar más de dos frases seguidas. Era extraño verle mirándome, hablando conmigo, por decisión propia. Normalmente parecía un robot, uno muy enfadado con el que no enfrentarse. Hice un sonido con la garganta.

_\- No lo sé, nunca me lo dijo. Cuando pude huir, no mire atrás._ – el asintió y no dijo nada más. Solo me miro. Con un intensidad que me estaba poniendo nervioso.

_\- ¿Recuerdas algo de él? ¿Algo especifico?_ – pestañee sintiendo el dolor volver.

_\- Lo recuerdo todo. -_ murmuré, mi labio inferior tembló y me lo mordí con fuerza.

_\- ¿Tenia tatuajes, lunares especiales, una mancha, le faltaban dientes? –_ le mire sin decir nada, intentando adivinar a donde quería llegar. El solo estaba ahí, sentado impasible en la cama, como si estuviéramos hablando de una comida de domingo.

_\- Si, tenía algunos tatuajes. –_ respondí casi en automático. No tenía fuerzas para discutir, así que solo respondería a sus preguntas e intentaría volver a dormir, sabiendo que no tendría éxito. - _Uno en el cuello, de una rosa con una calavera. Algunas frases en otro idioma en los brazos, creo que en griego. Ojos azules, oscuros. Pelo negro. Le falta el dedo meñique en la mano izquierda._ – cerré los ojos cuando mi voz empezó a temblar.

_\- Es suficiente._ \- se puso de pie con calma, llevaba ropa de calle e incluso los zapatos. Mire hacia Carol que tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa.

_\- ¿Suficiente para qué? –_ pregunto ella hablando por primera vez. 

Sin decir otra palabra recogió la mochila que tenía al lado de la cama y se la puso junto a unas gafas negras. Cogió una chaqueta y las llaves. Cerró la puerta a su espalda sin hacer un ruido más.

_\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ – susurre mirándola.

_\- Tengo alguna teoría, pero ahora mismo no es nuestro problema._ – me cogió las manos. _– Ya sabíamos que Fénix es raro, no es una sorpresa. Quizás le conocía y no quiere estar aquí para verte sufrir o piensa que le harás algo si lo descubres._

Asentí sin oírle realmente, mi mente seguía en el sueño. Todavía podía sentir sus manos en mi piel, los golpes, el olor rancio. El dolor se había quedado en el fondo de mi mente y ahora solo estaba cansado. Quería poder dormir, soñar en cosas normales como la gente normal.

_\- Tenemos que estar descansados para la misión de mañana. -_ siguió hablando. - _Tengo estas pastillas, para dormir, sé que no te gustan..._

_\- Dámelas_. - la interrumpí. _\- Solo quiero descansar. No puedo hacer nada bien así._ \- ella asintió saltando de la cama. Rebusco en su mochila hasta encontrar el neceser y saco las pastillas rojas. Me las dio junto a una botella de agua.

_\- Me quedare aquí por si acaso. -_ susurro acostándose a mi lado, yo solo asentí. Deje que se acomodara, pasando su brazo por mi cintura. Cerré los ojos, todavía sintiendo la humedad fría en mis pestañas. Rece a un dios que me había abandonado hacía mucho para que las pastillas hicieran efecto.

_\- Apolo. Apolo despierta._ \- pestañee con una mueca hacia la luz del sol. Murmure algo que ni yo entendía hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron. Vi la cara de Carol a centímetros de mí. - _Despierta, tienes que ver esto. -_ me rasque la cara, despejando mi mente. Era de día, casi mediodía por lo que decía el reloj de mi muñeca. Había dormido casi ocho horas. Me sentía descansado, pero seguía teniendo los efectos del sueño.

_\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –_ mi voz sonó gangosa.

_\- Fénix vino hace unos minutos. Dejo esto para ti. -_ sentí que deposito algo sobre mi mano. Al bajar la mirada vi una caja, de las que encuentras en las tiendas de regalos. La levante, abriéndola con lentitud.

Hice un sonido de sorpresa y la deje caer al ver lo que había dentro.

_\- ¿Eso es...? -_ empezó Carol tapándose la boca.

_\- Piel. -_ dije sin más. 

Encima de la sabanas, había caído lo que parecía un trozo de piel humana. Con un tatuaje de un corazón. Lo mire con un conjunto de sentimientos en mi pecho. 

_\- ¿Es de é? -_ Los dos saltamos al oír la puerta abrirse. Fénix entro, con la misma cara de siempre, si ni si quiera la más mínima mueca. Me miro, como si esperara que contestara la pregunta de Carol.

_\- Si, es el. -_ respondí en voz baja. _– ¿Esta muerto? –_ le pregunte esta vez hacia él.

_\- No._ \- dijo sin más. Miro hacia Carol y luego hacia mí. Sin compartir otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y salió de nuevo. 

Nos pusimos de pie de un salto.

_\- ¿Quiere que le sigamos?_ – susurre. Ella se encogió de hombros.

_\- Supongo._ \- me quité los pantalones rápidamente y me puse unos de vaquero. Termine de vestirme poniendo una chaqueta sobre la camisa con la que había dormido. Abrí el cajón sacando mi arma y metiéndola en su lugar justo debajo de mis costillas. Metí las llaves y el móvil en el bolsillo de los pantalones y salí de la habitación detrás de Carol. Cerré la puerta con llave.

Fuera, él nos esperaba con el coche encendido. Los dos habíamos estado en miles de misiones, sabíamos cuando no hacer preguntas. A pesar de todo, éramos suficientemente inteligentes como para unir puntos. 

Quería que le matara. 

De alguna manera lo había capturado y ahora quería que yo acabara con mis pesadilla. Si le mataba, ya no tendría que preocuparme por que me encontrara, por mirar por encima de mi hombro. 

Me gire para ver a Fénix. Ese hombre callado, cruel, que mataba sin ni siquiera pestañear. Había oído solo una cosa sobre ese hombre, solo mí historia y había pasado la noche persiguiendo un susurro en una conversación. Solo por mí. Fruncí el ceño, intentando buscar otra explicación, algo egoísta, ¿Qué podría sacar el de todo esto?

Paró menos de diez minutos después, en un lugar que parecía abandonado. Un edificio que hacía muchos años había sido de lujo.

Sin perder el tiempo se bajó y camino hacia el callejón más cercano. Compartí una mirada con Carol y le seguimos casi corriendo. Pasamos por al lado de un montón de basura y algunas ratas hasta una puerta rota de metal oxidada. Entramos oyendo ruidos al otro lado. Saqué mi arma y vi como Carol hacia lo mismo a mi lado. La mantuvimos abajo, sin saber que nos encontraríamos al otro lado.

Fénix estaba saliendo por una puerta hacia a saber dónde cuando terminamos de entrar. No me dio tiempo a ver el sitio por dentro, lo poco que vi era que parecía la entrada trasera de un restaurante. Al pasar la típica puerta de las cocinas de restaurantes, que se abrían solo empujándolas, vimos varias personas, claramente sin hogar. Escondí como puede la pistola dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta, aunque ni si quiera nos dirigieron una segunda mirada. Habían fuegos pequeños y tiendas de campaña. Olía a cerrado, a humanidad, a la peor parte de la realidad.

Caminamos deprisa para llegar a donde Fénix había llegado, una habitación más pequeña, la única con puerta. Dentro no había nada a parte de una silla con alguien en ella. Sin ventanas, ni otra salida. Sin ni un solo adorno en las paredes, ni si quiera tenía luz. A parte de la silla y el plástico en el suelo, no había absolutamente nada. 

Carol cerró la puerta detrás de mí. 

Supe que era él sin necesidad de que levantara la cabeza de donde la tenía caída. Un torbellino de sensaciones bailaron en mi pecho. No sabía si quería enfadarme, llorar, gritar. Estaba paralizado. Vi en mi campo de visión como Carol había optado por su posición de agente. Recta y con las manos en la espalda. Sabía que en una de esas manos tendría el arma. Fénix a mi lado no dijo nada, solo sacó un arma de sus pantalones. Antes de darme cuenta me había quitado la mía y me ofrecía la que había traído él.

Sabia que significaba eso. Para esta misión nos habían dado armas especiales, Erik quería inculpar a alguien así que había sacado los números de serie y algunas huellas para que las utilizáramos para matar al hombre que habíamos venido a buscar. Como este no era el hombre en cuestión, Fénix me estaba dando otra pistola, una que no fuera rastreable hasta nosotros, ni a las personas que queríamos inculpar. No sabia de donde la había sacado, pero si sabia con seguridad que si apretaba el gatillo y mataba al monstruo que se sentaba delante de mí, nadie jamás me encontraría. Nadie sabría que había sido yo.

Le mire sin cogerla. No sabía si quería esto.

Me gire ligeramente al oír una tos. Como si estuviera planeado, el levanto la cabeza. Su cara estaba casi irreconocible, tenía los ojos hinchados, sangre por todas partes. Tenía cortes por todo el pecho y de su cuello caían ríos rojos de donde estaba antes el tatuaje. No quise ni pensar en cómo había conseguido quitárselo.

Una sonrisa asquerosa, exactamente como la recordaba, se extendió por su cara. Esta vez reconocí la ira que me inundo.

_\- Esto no me lo esperaba, ¿qué haces aquí, conejito? –_ un escalofrió me recorrió espalda y sin pensarlo cogí el arma que seguía en la mano de Fénix. Le apunte empezando a sentir la humedad en los ojos. La rabia había llegado a tal punto que no sabía si podría seguir respirando. _– No podrías hacerlo, conejito, te conozco, eres incapaz de matar._

_\- ¡No me llames así!_ \- grite sintiendo las lágrimas empezar a caer. 

Desee ser fuerte, como Fénix o Carol, desee poder dispararle. 

Poder matarle como se merecía.

Recordé sentirlo dentro de mí, su olor, sus gritos, sus golpes. Recordé el dolor, sus dientes rompiéndome hasta el músculo, mis huesos rompiéndose bajo sus manos. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar y no veía nada a través de las lágrimas. El arma temblaba conmigo, el solo sonrió, como si fuera un chiste. Como si mi dolor fuera gracioso, como si verme destrozado fuera lo mejor que le había pasado. 

Salte al oír dos disparos. 

Baje el arma, sabiendo que no había sido yo. Mire primero hacia Carol que miraba hacia Fénix. Oí otro dos disparos y esta vez miré hacia la silla. El cuerpo sin vida colgaba de forma obscena. 

Sonó otro.

Sin pensarlo caminé hacia Fénix poniendo una mano sobre su muñeca. Su expresión era de pura rabia, su brazo estaba tenso, todavía apuntando el cuerpo sin vida. Sentí como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. El me miro, todavía con los ojos rojos, con la rabia saliendo de su piel.

_\- Ya está._ – susurre casi sollozando. - _Ya está_. - las manos me temblaban con fuerza.

_-Tenía razón, no podías hacerlo._ \- me respondió con la voz más débil que le había oído. - _Pero yo si._ \- acabo con más fuerza. - _Mírale, está muerto. Ya no puede hacerte daño. -_ No le mire, pero asentí de nuevo. _\- Eres fuerte, él está muerto._ \- acabo sin dejar de mirarme. Pestañee haciendo que mas lagrimas cayeran por mi cara.

Me miro unos segundos mas y luego hacia la puerta, como si acabara de recordar algo.

_\- Tenemos que irnos, habrán oído los tiros, ya habrán llamado a la policía._ \- susurro Carol sin darle una segunda mirada al cuerpo.

_\- No lo harán._ \- respondió Fénix sin más. Después tiro el arma detrás de mí. Pestañeé con ganas cuando sentí su mano en mi brazo. Me empujo con suavidad hacia la puerta. Carol la abrió y salimos. En la puerta nos esperaba un anciano, con unas gafas negras y un bastón. – _Un cuerpo, sin huellas, un arma, múltiples huellas._ \- el anciano asintió y con una señal hizo que cinco hombres se acercaran. Fénix tiro de mí y salimos por donde habíamos venido."

Alce las cejas sin apartarle los ojos de encima.

\- _Según se hasta día de hoy, el cuerpo desapareció, junto a su grupo. Era el jefe o la cabecilla de una mafia que traficaba con personas. Se llevaron a un amigo y como era estúpido, decidí buscarle. Le encontré, por supuesto, muerto hacía meses. Él, se quedó conmigo. Escapé dos años después, aproveché una oportunidad. Mi familia me había dado por muerto y yo quería venganza. Zeus me encontró y me dijo que me ayudaría. Que, en su momento, acabaríamos con su mafia y con él. Pero pasaron los años y no cumplió su promesa. Yo ya estaba demasiado implicado, había matado por Erik, había mentido y roto miles de leyes. Lo único que me separaba de la cárcel era él. Así que me quede y olvide que tenía otra vida. Y Harry me ayudo, no solo esa vez, si no los cientos de veces después de esa. Me protegió y empezamos a estar más unidos. Alguna vez me contaba sobre sus planes, de acabar con Illustre, nunca me dijo porque, pero lo adiviné cuando oí sobre sus pesadillas._

No dije nada, mi mente estaba todavía en su historia.

Y así nos quedamos durante varios minutos. Pensando sin decir más.

_\- ¿Y Derek? –_ aproveche que estaba con el ánimo de contar sobre su vida. Él se rio sin ganas. 

_\- ¿Todos se dieron cuenta verdad? –_ le puse una mueca sin querer pasarme de nuevo.

_\- Bueno, sí, fue bastante obvio_. - el me miro, con la mirada ligeramente perdida.

_\- Mejor dejamos esa historia para otra ocasión._ – me sonrió, no llego a sus ojos. - _Aunque esto puede servirte._ \- se giró para mirarme directamente. - _Harry es una persona que ha hecho cosas horribles, cosas que no deberían ser justificadas, pero en este caso, tienen que serlo. No lo abandones ahora, si alguna vez te ha necesitado, ahora es cuanto más debes cumplir. -_ le mire sin decir nada. - _Todos hemos cometido errores y créeme cuando te digo que, si fuera cualquier otra persona en el mundo, te diría que no se lo pasaras, pero es Harry. He visto miles de monstruos en mi vida, él no lo es._

Volví a apoyarme en la barandilla y cerré los ojos. Tenía razón, Harry había cometido un error, uno que me hacía querer correr en dirección contraria. Porque si yo estuviera escuchando mi historia contada por otra persona, es lo que le diría. Corre, aléjate de esa persona, porque volverás a salir herida. Pero ahí estaba el matiz. Harry me había hecho daño, físicamente y yo sabía que estaba mal. Él sabía que estaba mal. Y los dos buscaríamos una solución. Porque a veces pasaban cosas horribles, como la de Stiles con ese hombre, o todas las que nos habían pasado a nosotros. Pero lo que nos diferenciaba de Illustre y de "los malos" era que nosotros sabíamos que estaba mal. Y eso nos carcomía por dentro. Las malas personas solo se ponían excusas. Solo intentaban acallar la voz en su interior que les decía que eran horribles, pero nosotros no. Recordaríamos lo que habíamos hecho, viviríamos con ello, dormiríamos mal por ello y buscaríamos la manera de que nunca más volviera a pasar.

_\- Se que tienes razón. -_ le respondí después de varios minutos. _– Necesitaremos tiempo y por ahora, no puedo perdonarle._ \- negué con la cabeza. _\- Sigo enfadado, sigo necesitando algo que no puede darme. Necesito venganza, necesito sacar esta sensación de estar a punto de volverme loco._

No me respondió.

_\- Se que se siente al querer cerrar un capítulo, pero en este caso, no podéis acelerar las cosas._ – contesto poniendo una mano sobre la mía. _– No habéis cerrado el capítulo, solo habéis fingido_ _hacerlo. -_ sin apartar los ojos de él me di cuenta que tenía demasiada razón. Había dado en el clavo.

Rápidamente, hice un plan en mi cabeza, un plan que necesitaría trabajo, tiempo y esfuerzo. Y sacrificios. Pero era la primera vez que sentía que volvía a estar al mando. Asentí apartándome.

_\- Tengo que irme, pero gracias, de verdad, necesitaba esto. -_ el me devolvió la mirada algo perdido.

_\- De nada, aunque todavía no me has dicho tu plan._ \- se rio perdido.

_\- Lo haré, pero primero tengo que hablar con mi manada. -_ me gire despidiéndome con la mano. Stiles no dijo nada más haciendo un movimiento con la mano también. Llegue al ascensor sintiéndome cada vez más positivo.

Seguía siendo una situación tremendamente complicada, pero ahora tenía un plan en mente. Debía hablarlo con los demás, sobre todo Harry, pero me sentía con más ganas. Stiles, sin quererlo, me había dejado ver la situación desde otro punto de vista. Si, en la vida pasaban cosas horribles, hasta podríamos ser nosotros mismos los que hagamos esas cosas sin querer. Pero siempre que fuéramos conscientes de que estaba mal, nos diferenciábamos de los psicópatas. 

No podía quedarme toda la vida quejándome de mi suerte. Estaba claro que todos éramos personas con cargas, de mayor o menor tamaño y no podíamos seguir mintiéndonos. Creer que vivíamos en un cuento de hadas, donde los problemas mentales, el estrés post traumático y la culpa se curaba con amor, con sexo o simplemente olvidando que estaban ahí. Teníamos que tratarnos, todos. Habíamos pasado por una experiencia traumática y debíamos superarlo con ayuda profesional. 

El ascensor llego a la planta tres del hospital. Fui directo a la habitación donde había dejado a los demás. Algunos agentes seguían por el pasillo, hablando de esto y lo otro. Metí la huella y entre hablando.

_\- Tenemos que...-_ pare al ver las dos camas vacías. Mire hacia el resto de la habitación y parecía que todo estaba como nuevo. Las camas estaban hechas y en su sitio.

_\- Señor Malik. -_ la doctora llego desde la derecha. 

_\- ¿Dónde están los demás? –_ pregunte perdido.

_\- Se ha ido hace más de media hora. Me temo que no se ha dónde. -_ me dijo con una mueca. 

Asentí.

_\- Claro, muchas gracias. -_ le respondí como despedida. Me dirigí hacia la sala principal a paso ligero. No veía a ningún agente que conociera o con el rango suficiente para que me dijeran donde estaban los demás. 

_\- ¿Zayn? -_ me gire al oír la voz de Kia. _\- ¿Puede ser que estés buscando a los chicos?_ \- asentí con una sonrisa. Levanto la tablet que tenía en la mano y tecleo unos segundos. _– Según veo en las cámaras, están en la sala treinta de interrogatorios._

_\- Perfecto. -_ dije empezando a irme. Pero se me ocurrió una idea. _– Espera Kia, me gustaría preguntarte sobre algo, ¿tienes tiempo?_

_\- Claro, ¿cuál era tu duda? –_ dijo con una sonrisa relajada.

_\- Francia. -_ conteste.

**Niall POV**

_\- No podemos saber que esperar, solo aceptar que hay una posibilidad de que se cure._ – dijo Louis desde un sillón a mi lado. Creo que todos pegamos un salto colectivo al oír a Zayn entrar de golpe sin tocar la puerta ni nada.

_\- Zayn. -_ dijo Liam poniéndose de pie, pareció que iba a caminar hacia él, pero se quedó en el sitio.

_\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?_ \- dijo mirando a su alrededor. 

_\- He venido a hablar con Oli._ \- mire hacia Louis mientras habló. Espere a que siguiera. _\- No trabajaba con Illustre, estábamos hablando sobre su tratamiento._

_\- Louis utilizo su poder de absoluto para quitarle el dolor y que pudiera dormir. -_ dije sonriendo orgulloso.

_\- ¿A si? ¿Y se sintió mejor que la última vez? -_ le pregunto terminando de entrar y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

_\- Si, definitivamente el problema no es el poder, si no como y cuando lo utilice. -_ le respondió sonriendo suavemente también.

Después de unos segundos mirándole, esperando que dijera algo más, el solo termino de entrar.

_\- Bueno, a mí también me gustaría hablar sobre algo. –_ empezó asintiendo hacia nadie en especial. - _No retiro nada de lo que dije antes, pero creo que os debo una disculpa por mi manera de decirlo. Sigo creyendo que lo que paso fue grave y estuvo mal, pero creo que deberíamos juntar nuestro esfuerzo en buscar una solución y no en tirarnos mutuamente la culpa a la cara. -_ Liam abrió la boca para decir algo y Harry aparto la vista. _\- Ni en pedir perdón._ \- cerro la boca de nuevo. _\- Lo sé, lo sé muy bien. Se que lo sentís, porque sé que sois buenas personas. Y por ello, al hacer algo malo, os sentís mal. –_ Louis asintió a mi lado. - _Pero eso no es suficiente. Hemos subestimado por lo que hemos pasado, hemos tratado los hechos como en una película o una serie de televisión. No hemos sido realistas. Como Harry volvió, Louis despertó y nadie murió, nadie salió herido de muerte ni tuvo que recuperarse durante meses en el hospital, entonces no hay ningún problema_. - paro unos segundos, sentándose en la silla delante de mí y haciéndole una seña a Liam para que hiciera lo mismo. _– Pero no es así, no solo hay heridas físicas. Tenemos que ir al médico, como si nos hubiéramos roto una pierna o recibido un disparo. Debemos ir al médico a tratarnos. Tenemos diferentes heridas, algunas más profundas que otras, pero todos necesitamos ayuda._ \- los demás asintieron. _\- Y ya tengo un plan para hacerlo._

Los demás seguimos callados, como si su voz fuera mágica. No podía apartarle los ojos de encima.

_\- Acabo de tener una conversación muy interesante con Kia. Quizás algunas de estas cosas ya las sepas Liam, pero las voy a contar para que todos estemos en la misma página._ \- Liam asintió. _\- Como sabréis, los antiguos compañeros de Harry, Carol y Stiles, se van esta noche a Francia, para ser tratados psicológicamente por todo lo que han pasado. Lo que no sabía era_ _que el lugar donde van a ser tratados, existía antes de nosotros, antes de Illustre. -_ Liam frunció el ceño y asintió.

_\- Si, fue un hospital mental desde los años cuarenta. Estudiaban los diferentes trastornos que podían sufrir los omegas y de ahí salieron varios libros que explicaban enfermedades y como afectaban de manera diferente a alfas y omegas. -_ hablo Liam.

_\- Exactamente, cuando desapareció en los años noventa, el edificio se convirtió en un lugar abandonado, hasta que llegasteis vosotros. Pero lo que me conto Kia es que después de traerlo de nuevo a la vida, Héctor se interesó por sus antiguas investigaciones y contacto con los doctores que habían trabajado en su época. Quedaban solo seis, cuatro doctores y dos doctoras. Como la idea era crear un lugar seguro para los futuros agentes, Héctor los contrato a los seis. A pesar de que solo aceptaron cuatro, el plan siguió adelante. Este último año, han seguido con sus investigaciones, tratando a estos agentes y han preparado a psicólogos y psiquiatras que pueden tratar con estos pacientes especiales. Porque, al fin y al cabo, no son soldados o agentes de policía, somos espías. Somos personas que no existen en el radar, que mueren sin ser enterrados y que matan sin ser castigados._ – alce las cejas asintiendo. _– Así que creo que ya todos sabemos cuál va a ser nuestro siguiente paso._

_\- ¿Nos vamos a Francia? –_ dijo Louis sorprendido.

_\- Nos vamos a Francia._ \- respondió Zayn sonriendo.

Todos volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Pensando en lo que había dicho. Por mi parte me parecía una idea genial, debíamos saber cómo lidiar con todo esto y teniendo en cuenta que era lo que quería especializarme en un futuro, conocer a estas personas era un sueño. Podría aprender de ellos, conocer estudios que no estarían al alcance de cualquiera. Podía empezar mi libro y mi estudio sobre absolutos con una base especializada en la mente de los omegas.

\- _Es una buena idea Zayn, pero no creo que me sienta cómodo diciéndole a más gente que soy un absoluto._ \- hablo Louis con una mueca. - _Y si soy tratado por uno de esos psicólogos que dices, para poder tratarme adecuadamente, deben saber que soy un absoluto. Y no quiero que esa información salga de esta sala hasta que sepamos con que estamos lidiando._ \- acabo mordiéndose el labio.

Zayn asintió recostándose de la silla, con una clara decepción.

_\- Pero no tienes que ir._ \- dije de repente, haciendo que todos me miraran. _\- Quiero decir, está claro que algunos tenemos que ir_. - mire a Harry. – _Yo quiero ir, para aprender de estas personas. No hay un lugar mejor para prepararme. Harry también tiene que venir, obviamente. Zayn es el único que sabe sobre psicología, así que debería acompañarnos para aprender, pero sobre todo para estar seguros de que lo que están haciendo es correcto. Pero tú no tienes que venir. Puedes ser tratado desde aquí, después de que aprenda lo que tenga que saber, podría tratarte yo mismo. Tenemos a Niki y a Jenn, ellas podrían empezar con tu tratamiento también._ \- me encogí de hombros.

_\- No sé si me parece buena idea que se quede aquí solo. -_ me respondió Harry con una mueca.

_\- No lo hará._ \- le dijo Liam mirando a Louis. _\- Me quedare con él. No solo para que ninguno de nosotros este solo, sino porque creo que empezar las investigaciones sobre los absolutos es importante en este momento. -_ se miraron asintiendo.

_\- Entonces_ – empezó Zayn. – _todos buscaremos un profesional para que nos ayude. Alguien de confianza, desde aquí puedes investigar a las personas con las que hablemos._ \- todos asentimos. - _Liam te quedaras aquí con Louis para continuar las investigaciones. Niall y yo además intentaremos aprender todo lo que podamos de los especialistas que conozcamos._ – se levantó. _\- Eso empieza a sonar como un plan ¿no?_

Sonreí por primera vez desde ayer.

_\- Suena como un buen plan. -_ dijo Louis asintiendo.

_\- Tenemos que organizar muchas cosas._ \- Liam también se puso de pie. _\- Voy a hablar con Héctor sobre la seguridad del viaje y al vivir allí. Cuanto antes os vayáis mejor ¿no?_ \- pregunto.

_\- Por mí nos iríamos esta noche. Cuanto antes solucionemos esto, antes podemos seguir con nuestra vida con normalidad. -_ le contesto Harry. El seguía serio, demasiado arrepentido todavía. 

_\- Creo que esta noche es un poco precipitado, pero creo que puede ser lo más seguro_ \- le respondió Liam

_\- ¿No sería mejor planearlo más tiempo? -_ le contesto Zayn.

\- _Si, pero quizás hacer el viaje al mismo tiempo pueda servir como protección, si alguien piensa que viajan ellos dos solos, pero a la última hora os unís, sería más difícil de rastrear. -_ acabo Liam hablando más para el mismo.

_\- ¿Seguimos estando en peligro? -_ le pregunte extrañado.

\- _Estamos en un lugar en medio. No hemos descubierto nada que pueda indicar que haya un ataque inminente. Pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que no hemos salido en casi tres años, pueden estar esperando y lo que ha pasado hoy, con Oli, nos abre la puerta a otro tipo de peligro._ \- nos miró a todos. _\- Ya no estamos hablando de crimen organizado, de prever un ataque, estamos hablando de venganza personal. De una sola persona que decida seguirnos, encontrar donde estamos y atacarnos. Y como bien sabemos por hoy, solo hace falta una persona y una bala. -_ respiro hondo.

_\- ¿Cómo nos encontró? -_ dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Liam camino nervioso y tardo varios segundos en contestar.

_\- Estaba siguiendo a la gente de Erik._ \- dijo después sin mirarle. Harry cerro los ojos con una mueca.

_\- Nos encontró por mí. -_ acabo.

_\- Harry, no es así...-_ empezó Liam negando con la cabeza.

_\- Estaba conmigo desde que estaba con Erik y me siguió hasta aquí ¿verdad?_ – no respondió, pero fue suficiente para saber que Harry tenía razón.

_\- Ahora eso no importa_. - dije, intentando que no se fuera del tema. _– Entiendo que sea más seguro irse hoy, pero me parece todo demasiado deprisa. Yo sigo en silla de ruedas._

_\- Se que se siente un poco apresurado, pero es la opción más segura. Y no tendrás ningún problema con viajar en silla de ruedas. -_ me respondió Liam acercándose con una sonrisa suave.

_\- Me acostumbrare, solo necesito tiempo. -_ le sonreí de vuelta removiéndome en la silla.

\- _Se que lo harás, todos lo haremos. Ahora, de verdad debo irme. Hay muchos cambios que hacer y ya sabéis que me gusta tener el control de toda la situación. Niall, hazme un favor, ve a donde la doctora y cuéntale los nuevos planes. Que te dé su opinión profesional, haremos cambios dependiendo de lo que diga._ \- 

Después de unos segundos, Liam se fue con un asentimiento.

_\- ¿Esto está pasando de verdad? ¿Nos vamos a ir a la otra punta del planeta? -_ solté cuando se fue. Louis me miro entre divertido y sorprendido. _\- Si, ya se, le he dicho que estoy bien, pero necesito mis cinco minutos de pánico. ¿Es la mejor idea separarnos? Porque está claro que es la mejor idea ir a ver profesionales, y aquí no los hay. No como ellos, pero la idea de no estar con vosotros, no sé si me convence. -_ acabe negando con la cabeza.

_\- Y además estáis recién unidos y de eso sabemos poco. -_ dijo Zayn cruzándose de brazos pensativo.

_\- Eso es verdad, pero dudo que haya ningún problema. Al unirme con Harry no tuvimos ninguno de los pasos siguientes. Y ya sabemos que esta unión es especial, no tendría que haber parado su celo. Así que está claro que es un caso especial como el de nuestra unión. -_ dijo Louis señalando hacia Harry. - _Si hay algún problema, siempre podrías volver._ \- los demás asentimos.

_\- Es un paso arriesgado y apresurado, sí, pero creo que es el camino que debemos seguir. -_ dijo Harry. – _Me siento como a punto de perder la cabeza. No se cuánto más aguantare sin saber que me pasa, sin saber que hare la próxima vez que pierda el control._ \- se tapó la cara con las manos. 

Louis se adelantó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_\- Haremos esto. ¿Qué pueden ser un par de meses separados comparados con el resto de nuestra vida, estando mentalmente estables y pudiendo ser felices? -_ sonrió poniendo su otra mano en la mejilla de Harry. - _Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil._

Le abrazo con suavidad, primero con cierta reticencia de Harry, pero al final solo le dejo. Metiendo su cabeza en su cuello y apretándolo contra él, como si su mundo entero se fuera a destruir si le soltara. Mire hacia Zayn sonriendo, que me miro con una mueca que no pude identificar.

Después de un tiempo, algunas enfermeras entraron en la habitación de Oli. Hablaron de sus resultados y le dejaron algo de comer.

_\- ¿Me acompañas al hospital a preguntarles sobre mi futuro viaje?_ \- le dije a Louis después de que se separará de Harry dejando un beso suave en sus labios. Note como Zayn se removió nervioso a mi lado y pensé que quizás no quisiera quedarse solo con Harry. Después de una rápida mirada y de que no dijera nada, compartí una mirada con Louis. Él se dio cuenta también, pero no hizo nada más que empujar la silla hacia la entrada. Le dio una mirada severa a Harry que sonrió hacia el suelo sin mirarle, supe que estaban teniendo una conversación privada.

_\- Volveremos en un rato._ \- dijo al final mientras cerraba la puerta. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

_\- ¿Qué le has dicho? -_ dije nada más cerrarse la puerta.

_\- Que arregle sus problemas como un adulto. Está claro que necesitan hablar. Zayn no le ha dirigido ni una mirada desde...el suceso_. - acabo bajando la voz. - _No puedo quitarle fuerza a la situación, sé que no debemos tratar esto como un problema más de la vida cotidiana. Pero me niego a quedarme parado llorando. Tenemos que hacer todo lo que podamos...-_ empezó.

_\- ...para que no vuelva a pasar._ \- acabe. _– Eso ya lo has dicho, cariño._ \- le sonreí poniendo una mano sobre la suya, girándome para mirarle.

\- _Puede que lo que quiera es mantener la calma y encontrar una solución, pero por dentro estoy hecho una mierda_. - sonrió nervioso entrando en el ascensor. - _Joder, nunca pensé que tuviera que vivir algo así. Desde el espacio, pasando por ser un absoluto, hasta unirme a ti, todo pareció en su momento insuperable. Y ahora nos enfrentamos a la violencia dentro de nuestra propia manada._ \- me miro moviendo la cabeza. _\- ¿Alguna vez tendremos más de dos días de paz? Hace horas estaba montándole, Niall por el amor de dios. -_ solté una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Él se unió a mí y la puerta se abrio. Dos agentes nos saludaron con la cabeza mientras nos dejaban pasar. Les saludamos de vuelta sin poder dejar de reír.

_\- Igual nuestra vida va a ser eso. Un día de sexo desenfrenado, un día de caos. Por lo menos no nos aburriremos o discutiremos por quien dejo el lavavajillas abierto. -_ respondí sin dejar de sonreír.

_\- Se que dices que estas bien con esto, pero si empiezas a sentirte mal o a tener dudas, solo tienes que decirlo. Estoy seguro de que Liam podría ir con Harry a Francia. O incluso Héctor._ \- hablo mientras entrabamos en la pre sala del hospital.

_\- Quiero ir, hay tanto que podría aprender. Y creo que Harry le vendría bien tenerme cerca. No podemos mentirnos, los omegas seguimos teniendo un poder especial. Por muy fuerte que sea ahora Harry, si pierde el control, otro alfa solo lo va a empeorar._ \- él estuvo de acuerdo.

_\- Es un buen punto, pero no pongas ninguno de nosotros delante de tu salud, si tienes que decir que no, a pesar de poder ser de ayuda, no lo dudes. -_ me susurro dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

_\- Buenas tardes, chicos, ¿todo bien? -_ la doctora llego de la nada con una sonrisa.

_\- Veníamos a pedir ayuda profesional._ \- dije sonriendo. _\- Por razones especiales, tenemos que viajar y queríamos saber que si era seguro para mí._ \- ella sonrió.

_\- Bueno, viendo su mejoría, yo diría que no hay ningún peligro. Ya me habían dicho que erais especiales, pero verlo es diferente. Si el viaje va a ser mañana, no creo que ni si quiera exista la lesión de tu hombro. -_ si hubiera tenido que apostar, diría que los dos teníamos la misma cara. Louis me gano en velocidad.

_\- ¿Qué quiere decir?_ \- en su tono se notó lo extrañado que estábamos. Ella nos miró de la misma manera unos segundos.

_\- Los resultados muestran que las lesiones se han curado a una velocidad antinatural. Tu costilla está firmemente curada y tu tobillo llego roto a las instalaciones. Pero al hacerte la segunda radiografía, era solo un esguince._ – nos quedamos mirándola con la boca abierta. Ella se dio cuenta que no teníamos ni idea y se apresuró a agregar. - Podemos hacerte las pruebas de nuevo, quizás haya habido un error.

_\- ¿Tenéis algunas de mis pruebas? ¿Sabéis si pasa lo mismo en mi caso?_ – ella asintió antes de que acabara.

_\- Si, efectivamente, en tu caso pasa lo mismo. Con ciertas diferencias, como que no tenemos constancia de ninguna enfermedad desde hace quince años. A parte de los problemas que tuviste hace unos meses, no hay nada. Tu cuerpo tiene anticuerpos suficientes para no enfermarse, bueno, nunca._ \- miro los resultados de nuevo. _\- Supongo que la explicación más lógica es que el suero que probaron en vosotros tiene ese efecto. -_ intente que en mi cara no se mostrara lo que estaba pensando.

¿Liam le había dicho que nos habían puesto un suero? ¿Cómo es que nadie sabía que era un absoluto si tenían miles de pruebas médicas? ¿Qué significaba que ahora tenía los anticuerpos y la curación rápida de Louis?

_\- Esta bien, muchas gracias doctora, nos vamos a quedar aquí un rato, si no es molestia. -_ agradecí que Louis hablará porque yo no sabía que decir.

_\- Por supuesto que no, si necesitáis algo más, estaré en mi despacho._ \- se fue con una sonrisa.

_\- ¿Qué está pasando?_ \- susurre con fuerza cuando la doctora cerró la puerta.

_\- No lo sé, como siempre no tengo ni idea de lo que puedo hacer. Pero al parecer ahora tengo super curación y te la he pasado._ \- puso una mueca de desconcierto.

_\- La super curación no existe, tienes más anticuerpos, por lo que no te enfermas. Los anticuerpos son normalmente glóbulos blancos, que ayudan a su vez a curar lesiones como la mía. Si me mordiste y estamos unidos, hay una teoría que dice que un alfa puede salvar de la muerte a un omega si se une en el momento adecuado. Obviamente no se ha probado, pero tiene que ver con la saliva y la sangre que comparten. -_ el me miro con las cejas alzadas.

_\- Si, claro, te creo._ \- una sonrisa pequeña apareció en la comisura de su labio. - _No he entendido nada, pero te creo. -_ puse los ojos en blanco divertido. _\- Eso quiere decir que, si he mordido a Harry y ahora a ti, os he pasado mi super poder curativo._

_\- No es un super poder, es ciencia, pero sí._ \- respondí ganándome otra mueca.

_\- Bueno, algo que agregar a las investigaciones. -_ se encogió de hombros sentándose en la silla a mi lado.

_\- No solo algo, tengo muchas preguntas, la que me sigue persiguiendo es ¿cómo nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que eres? Nosotros tardamos dos días en pasar tu sangre por las pruebas necesarias y descubrirlo. -_ negué con la cabeza extrañado. 

El me miro pensativo.

\- _Antes, cuando comíamos, cuando me escapé un rato, fui a buscar uno de los ordenadores ¿sabes? Necesitaba saber algo que también me estaba dejando sin paz mental. -_ alce las cejas. - _Busque si quedaba alguno._ \- miro hacia sus manos. _\- Y no hay ninguna constancia de que haya nacido ningún absoluto en los últimos treinta años. Desde la última guerra de naturalezas, no ha nacido otro absoluto. Pero yo estoy aquí y tengo 25 años. ¿Entonces eso significa que hay más? ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido? A mí me protegían, todavía no se quien exactamente, pero alguien lo escondió. Pero los demás, los que estoy seguro que existen, ¿cómo lo hicieron? Y se me ocurrió la idea de que quizás si no lo buscas, como pasa con algunas enfermedades, ya no salta en los avisos._ \- asentí.

\- _Han pasado treinta años, quizás la gente, los médicos, ya no piensen que vayan a volver. Ya no les interesa buscarlo._ \- estuvo de acuerdo. - _Eso es bueno ¿no? Si ya no los buscan, no están en peligro._

_\- No creo que gente como Illustre, que también estoy seguro de que hay más ahí fuera, los haya dejado de buscar. Quizás por eso no hay constancia, porque gente como esa los tiene bajo su poder. -_ arrugue la nariz.

\- _Tenderemos que organizar algún tipo de misión para buscarlos, no sé cómo, eso se le da mejor a Liam. Pero si hay más, debemos protegerles. -_ susurre.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en todo lo que podríamos hacer. Me seguía sintiendo raro al separarme de Louis, no quería pensar en que estaba siendo egoísta si me quedaba. Porque lo seria. Mis sentimientos eran importantes, pero estábamos haciendo algo grande, algo que cambiaría todo. Nuestra manada, el mundo, el futuro. ¿Qué tipo de persona seria si me quedara aquí por miedo? ¿Por qué no quiero separarme de mi pareja? 

_\- Yo también te voy a echar de menos._ \- le oí susurrar acercándose. Sonreí.

_\- ¿Ya puedes oír lo que pienso? -_ me apoye en su mano que se había deslizado en mi cara.

_\- No, pero se cómo se siente la añoranza. -_ asentí sin decir nada más. - _Estarás bien, creo que esto nos vendrá bien a todos._

_\- Pienso igual. Harry y Zayn necesitan empezar un nuevo camino, Liam necesita encontrarse de nuevo. Yo necesito, con toda mi alma, volver a sentirme útil._ \- me puso una mueca, pero no dijo nada. - _Y tú necesitas descubrir en que te convierte esto. -_ susurre cogiendo su mano entre las mías.

_\- Pasara rápido, con todo lo que podrás hacer allí, no te darás ni cuenta._ \- puse una cara de no estar muy de acuerdo y él se rio.

_\- Te amo. -_ murmure contra sus labios.

_\- Siempre. -_ me respondió justo antes de besarme. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de esta calma.

Nos esperaba un futuro lleno de cambios.

**Zayn POV**

Me levante después de cinco minutos de silencio absoluto. Sabía que Niall y Louis lo habían hecho a propósito, pero eso no significaba que tenía que caer en sus extraños planes para que hablemos. No quería hablar ahora.

_\- Zayn...-_ susurro cuando ya estaba casi en la puerta.

_\- No tenemos que hacer esto ahora, Harry. Nos iremos esta noche, vamos a preparar todo lo necesario. Ya tendremos tiempo de solucionar esto._ \- él se puso de pie y se acercó sin decir nada.

Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de mí, me miro con intensidad, todavía había restos de cansancio en sus ojos, de humedad. Se veía agotado. Le devolví la mirada sin decir nada.

_\- Pégame. -_ susurro a los pocos minutos. Alce la ceja con una risa seca.

_\- ¿Así crees que solucionaremos algo? No voy a pegarte Harry, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado._ \- me gire para sentir su mano alrededor de mi muñeca. Me giro sin esfuerzo.

_\- Pégame. -_ repitió sin dejar de mirarme.

_\- Estas siendo infantil. Esto es un juego en el que tenemos que estar iguales...-_ me interrumpió.

_\- Fuerte. Todo lo fuerte que puedas._ \- le mire empezando a enfadarme.

_\- Harry, suéltame. No te lo voy a repetir. -_ le dije apretando la mandíbula.

_\- No me lo repitas, solo hazlo. -_ parecía tremendamente calmado, como si estuviéramos hablando del tiempo.

_\- No estamos en el colegio, no voy a arreglar esto con un ojo por_...- me zarandeo por la muñeca haciéndome parar de hablar.

_\- Sácalo, enfádate, pégame. -_ me dijo con un brillo suave en sus ojos.

_\- ¿Esto lo estás haciendo por mi o por ti?_ \- susurre intentando soltarme de nuevo.

_\- Por los dos. -_ respondió parpadeando los ojos en rojo. _\- Sabes que puedo hacerte hacerlo._

Una emoción me subió por el pecho, algo nuevo que no podía identificar.

_\- ¿Vas a utilizar tu alfa para que te pegue? ¿En serio? -_ mi voz tembló al final, algo muy parecido a la emoción me subió por el pecho. Sentí que de verdad quería pegarle. O besarle. No estaba muy seguro. Era nuevo, me sentía lleno de adrenalina y hasta rabia.

El me miro con el ceño fruncido.

_\- Si tengo que hacerlo._ \- siguió sin apartar esa mirada intensa de mí.

_\- Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres, adelante. -_ me solté de su mano de un tirón cruzando los brazos. - _¿Así va a ser ahora? ¿Vas a utilizar tu alfa cada vez que no te haga ca...?_

_- **Pégame**. **Fuerte. En la cara.** _\- la energía que antes sentía subió hasta mi pecho, mi brazo derecho cobro vida y antes de darme cuenta había conectado mi puño contra su mandíbula. No sabía que pudiera pegar tan fuerte. 

Dio un paso hacia otra cogiéndose la cara y con una casi sonrisa.

_\- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? -_ susurro mirándome con un claro desafío. 

Di otro paso hacia delante y esta vez le di con la izquierda. Era uno de los pocos puntos fuertes que tenía en la lucha, era ambidiestro, cosa que la gente nunca se esperaba. Utilizaba la derecha para las cosas normales del día a día, pero cuando peleaba, mi brazo izquierdo tenía más fuerza. Esta vez le di en la mejilla.

_\- Eres un pedazo de imbécil, te crees que todo se soluciona con la violencia._ \- le empuje por el pecho con fuerza. _\- Tu alfa se cree que puede hacerme daño e irse de rositas, pues que vuelva a intentarlo._ \- le di con fuerza en el pecho con los puños cerrados. _\- La próxima vez vas a tener que utilizar esa voz porque no voy dispararte calmantes._ \- grite con un último empujo haciéndole tropezar y caer al suelo. Su mano voló hacia mí para recuperar el balance, pero solo me hizo caer con él. Sentí el golpe contra su pecho y luego me deslicé a su lado hasta acabar con la espalda contra el suelo frio.

Me di cuenta que estaba respirando con fuerza y me dolían los nudillos. 

No dijimos más nada en lo que parecieron horas.

_\- ¿Mejor? -_ susurro al final.

_\- Te odio._ \- dije sin fuerza.

_\- No, no lo haces._ \- siguió. - _Aunque deberías. -_ acabo.

Me gire dándole otro golpe en el pecho.

\- _Estas enfermo, idiota, estas mal y lo que hiciste no es tu culpa. –_ el me miro con una ceja alzada. - _Si, tenías razón, ahora me siento mejor. Y ahora deja eso del autodesprecio. Todos hemos hecho cosas horribles. -_ volví a recostarme del suelo.

_\- No quiero que me perdones. Quiero que te sientas mejor._ \- dijo al final.

_\- Pues lo siento por ti, pero ya te he perdonado. Estoy enfadado con la situación, no contigo._ \- me gire para ver su cara.

_\- Mi mandíbula dice otra cosa._ \- me reí empujando su hombro.

_\- ¿Me he pasado? -_ le conteste al final. El solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Volvimos al silencio.

_\- ¿De verdad crees que ellos podrán ayudarme?_ \- hablo con suavidad.

_\- No lo sé, pero si no son ellos, buscaremos a otras personas. -_ me encogí de hombros y busqué su mano.

_\- No sé quién soy, Zayn. No sé que soy. -_ le mire poniendo una mueca de dolor.

_\- Ahora me estoy sintiendo mal por pegarte. -_ le dije acercándome a él.

_\- Si te hace sentir mejor, no me duele realmente._ \- se giró hacia mí.

_\- Ahora quiero pegarte de nuevo. -_ susurre sonriendo.

_\- ¿De verdad no me odias? -_ su voz se quebró al final.

_\- No podría hacerlo, aunque quisiera. -_ puse una mano en su pecho. _\- Esto que ha pasado, me hizo pensar en nosotros. No en la manada, si no en Harry y Zayn. En lo que somos y deberíamos ser._ \- el frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. - _Hay algo en ti que me hace querer ser otra cosa. -_ pestañee intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

_\- ¿Qué cosa? -_ pregunto cuando pare demasiado tiempo. Seguí en silencio, sopesando si debía decirlo en voz alta. Había sido parte de mí y hacia demasiado poco que había pensado en hacerlo realmente.

_\- Tenemos que preparar muchas cosas, mejor no vamos antes de que alguien nos encuentre así y piense que hemos perdido la cabeza. -_ sonreí sentándome. Él se sentó a mi lado, pero no me dejo ir. _\- ¿Esto se va a convertir en algo recurrente?_ \- me gire divertido. Su mano volvió a mi muñeca. No dijo nada, solo me miro. Suspire con fuerza. _\- Como puedes ser insistente sin abrir la boca. -_ su comisura se alzó levemente. Le mire sin mirarlo, con un cierto temor en el vientre. Alcé la mano y recorrí el nuevo morado que tenía en la mandíbula. _\- Eso ha sido una idea estúpida._

_\- Dime que no te sientes mejor ahora. -_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_\- Extrañamente si, lo hago. Después de mi conferencia sobre lo malo que es la violencia, esto es hipócrita. -_ me reí con él.

_\- Confía en mí. -_ susurro acercándose más, nuestra cara estaba a centímetros de distancia.

_\- Confió en ti con mi vida, quiero que te cures, que seas el alfa más poderoso del mundo. Pero con el control que debes tener._ \- esta vez deje que mi mano descansara en su cuello. _\- Tu alfa, tu poder, me hace querer ser algo que no soy, pero podría ser. -_ susurre apretando los labios.

La realización tardo unos segundos en llegar a sus ojos. 

Hizo un sonido con la garganta y abrió la boca.

Pegue un salto al oír la puerta abrirse. Liam entro y nos miró con una clara cara de sorpresa.

_\- No sé si quiero preguntar. -_ dijo con cierto tono divertido.

_\- Nos hemos pegado como adolescentes estúpidos, ahora estábamos a punto de hacerlo aquí en el suelo para solucionar asperezas. -_ dije poniéndome de pie con una sonrisa. Por la cara de Liam pasaron diez muecas diferentes.

_\- Esta... ¿bien? -_ miro hacia Harry que solo se encogió de hombros. _\- ¿Dónde están los demás?_

_\- Louis y Niall han ido a donde la doctora. -_ contesto Harry esta vez. Liam asintió y empezó a salir de la habitación.

_\- ¿De verdad os habéis pegado? -_ susurro a mi lado.

_\- No, la verdad es que no. -_ le respondí. _\- Solo le pegue yo a él esta vez. -_ sus cejas se alzaron.

_\- Pensé que lo mantendríamos en secreto para que no te despidieran como cabeza pensante de esta manada. -_ hablo Harry.

_\- Bueno, ya que todos estamos aceptando nuestros defectos, he de deciros que se dar unos consejos buenísimos, pero no sigo ninguno. Mi vida ha sido siempre un desastre, pero las de mis amigos siempre han sido perfectas. -_ me reí del asentimiento de Liam.

_\- ¿Entonces se puede decir que el asunto está en procesos de solucionarse? -_ dijo Liam casi con miedo.

_\- Ya no tengo ganas de matar si es a lo que te refieres. -_ dije. _\- Bueno, no a Harry, si encuentro a la gente que invento ese suero, les voy a disparar tanto y con tantas ganas que no va a quedar nada que reconocer._ \- mis ojos picaron con fuerza.

Los dos se pararon para mirarme con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

_\- ¿Y lo de no a la violencia? -_ murmuro Liam.

_\- En nuestra manada, inútil, no violencia en nuestra manada._ \- le respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco. - _Hoy parece que os cuesta entender algunas cosas. He decir que estoy dudando de vuestra inteligencia. -_ siguieron con la misma expresión haciéndome reír.

_\- No puedo decir que no tengas razón. -_ asintió Liam.

_\- Bien, el primer paso para el cambio, es darse cuenta. -_ le di un golpe suave en el hombro.

_\- ¿Y la segunda parte también era cierta? -_ siguió hablando mientras volvíamos al ascensor.

_\- Eso queda entre Harry y yo. -_ respondí mirándole. El me devolvió la mirada con algo que no pude reconocer, pero sonrió con suavidad.

_\- Injusto. -_ susurro Liam saliendo del ascensor haciéndonos reír a los dos. 

Al fondo del pasillo, venia un Niall sonriente siendo empujado por Louis. Este último miro hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido y luego negó con la cabeza. 

Lo sabía.

_\- Sois imbéciles. -_ dijo Louis nada más llegar a nuestro lado. Me miro poniendo los ojos en blanco. - _En serio, me voy unos minutos ¿y caes tú también Zayn? Pensé que eras el único alfa de la manada al que no tendría que poner bozal. -_ Niall le miro perdido. - _Se han pegado para arreglar el problema._

Niall se rio y nos miró buscando pruebas de la pelea.

_\- Bueno, ha funcionado un poco, así que quizás tengan parte de razón. -_ me encogí de hombros. Louis empujo la silla de Niall haciendo que se estaba volviendo a ir.

_\- Nos vamos de esta manada, es definitivo. –_ Niall se rio echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

_\- Vamos a esa sala de reuniones, tengo que contaros lo que he hablado con Héctor. -_ Louis lidero el camino.

**Harry POV**

_\- Entonces, por lo que sabemos, la idea de viajar hoy sigue siendo la mejor. Pero también deberíais tener en cuenta que, a pesar de todo, con lo que nos ha dicho Tyler y Josh, hay un peligro. -_ acabo Liam.

_\- No entiendo quiénes pueden ser estas personas. ¿Cómo saben de nosotros? -_ pregunto Louis. Nos habíamos sentado alrededor de la mesa, escuchando a Liam explicarnos la situación.

_\- A partir de la poca información que han conseguido, al parecer llamamos mucho la atención al destruir Nueva Esperanza. Antes no éramos nadie, cinco chicos que se defendían. Pero desde que cree esto después de destruirla, nos ha puesto en el mapa. Era algo que esperábamos, está a sido la primera alerta que tenemos._ \- siguió explicando. _\- Son personas que tampoco quieren a nadie que les pueda quitar el poder. Puede ser hasta un país en particular._

_\- ¿Francia? -_ pregunto Niall entre divertido y preocupado.

_\- No, no, Francia es aliada desde antes de la destrucción de Illustre. Es uno de los pocos países europeos que han mantenido las leyes pro omegas desde el principio._ \- contesto. - _Ojalá pudiera traer a esa gente aquí, donde puedo protegeros, pero es imposible hacerlo sin llamar la atención. Y sabiendo que tenemos un nuevo enemigo, ahora tendremos que tener cuidado de nuevo. No tanto como antes, por supuesto._ \- se sentó de nuevo recostándose de la silla. - _He preparado un plan de seguridad bastante sólido, pero no quiero que os relajéis. No es momento de confiarse. –_ se pasó una mano por la cara. - _Al final le tendremos que dar las gracias a Oli por ponernos de nuevo en marcha. SI no fuera por él, no creo que hubiéramos llegado tan rápido hasta este momento._

_\- Y sin quererlo, ha venido al único lugar donde le podemos ayudar._ \- acabo Louis. _\- Creo que también debería ir a Francia. Allí podrán ayudarlo más que aquí. -_ nos miró a todos.

_\- Si, estaría bien._ \- respondía Liam. _\- Se ira con vosotros, la doctora que lo está tratando se ira también, así no habrá que explicarle todo de nuevo a nadie._ \- asentimos.

_\- Me empiezo a sentir emocionado. -_ dijo Niall retorciéndose en la silla.

_\- Si, nuestra vida está llena de emociones, definitivamente._ \- le respondió Louis.

_\- Estaba pensando._ – dijo Zayn frunciendo el ceño. _\- Que quizás la idea de que no vaya Louis no es tan buena._ \- nos miró a todos evaluando nuestra reacción. - _Me explico._ _-_ siguió acomodándose en el asiento. - _Hasta ahora, lo único que ha impedido que Harry lo pierda por completo es Louis, su omega. Separarles puede evitar que tenga una buena recuperación._

Todos pensamos en sus palabras en silencio. Sentí a Louis seguir una línea de pensamientos, me daba cuenta que su forma de pensar había cambiado. Antes era rápido, inteligente y hasta mordaz, no decía ni una cuarta parte de lo que pensaba. Pero ahora sus pensamientos era hasta demasiado rápidos, seguía diez posibilidades a la vez y acababa en cientos de caminos que se bifurcaban a su vez. Seguirle el ritmo era cada vez más difícil.

Levanto la mirada cuando noto que estaba pensando en él.

_"¿Crees que podría ser cierto?"_ Pregunto a una de sus teorías.

_"Tiene sentido. No puedo negarlo. Aun así, mi alfa te quiere cerca."_

_"¿Por buenas razones?"_ Le mire sin decir nada, haciendo retrospección.

_"No."_ Dije sin más.

_\- No creo que sea cierto. En ninguna de las dos ocasiones que ha perdido el control he hecho nada para pararlo. Es más, lo único que lo ha parado han sido los tranquilizantes. Por otro lado, las dos veces entro en esa especie de trance violento por mi culpa. No por algo que haya hecho, pero si por mi ¿existencia? La primera fue al saber que estaba vivo y la segundo cuando estuve en peligro. –_ miro a Zayn que asintió.

_\- Pero solo tú has estado en peligro. No podemos saber si tiene que ver solo contigo o es en situaciones de tensión en general. -_ respondió Liam.

_\- Niall también estuvo en peligro, también estuvo inconsciente a menos de dos metros de él. Pero al que protegió con violencia fue a mí. No se paró a mirar a Niall. -_ respondió Louis.

Niall y yo pusimos una mueca al mismo tiempo.

_\- No quiero decir que le des igual...-_ empezó Louis.

_\- Lo sé, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. -_ le respondió este negando con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio cinco segundos y Louis hablo en tono suave.

_\- Tienes que aprender a controlarte sin mí, es bonito, quizás en una historia de fantasía, que yo sea el que te mantiene cuerdo. Pero no en la realidad. Debes aprender a ser una persona_ _mentalmente saludable sin mí. –_ estiro la mano para coger la mía. - _Todos debemos ser independientes en este sentido. Si, podremos ayudar, como omegas o como alfas, cuando tengamos una crisis puntual. Pero no puede ser la solución. Ahora nuestras naturalezas están unidas de una manera que no entendemos, debemos empezar a pensar que las uniones que se hacen entre omegas y alfas solo son una manera obsoleta de control. Cuando nos unimos, esta vez y la anterior, sentí que tenía poder. Que era libre. Pero tu sentiste que mi omega te controlo. Que te ayudo a mantener a tu alfa a raya. Eso no es lo que deberías sentir._ \- acabo negando con la cabeza.

_\- No puedes saber eso, no hay ni si quiera un comienzo en la medicina que explique vuestra unión. -_ dijo Zayn pasándose una mano por la cara.

_\- No necesito un laboratorio para saber esto._ \- le respondió Louis, sentí una presión que no era mía en el pecho y le aprete la mano.

_\- Se lo que dice, es algo que se siente, no que se estudia. Tengo las mismas ganas que tú de entender que nos está pasando, pero no podemos negar que existe un gran porcentaje de realidad que la ciencia todavía no le ha podido dar una explicación. -_ acabe mirando a Zayn que asintió sin decir nada.

_\- La última vez que estuvimos separados, fue la peor época de mi vida. -_ dijo Liam en voz baja. - _No sabía a donde íbamos, si estabas vivo o cuanto te quedaba de vida. Ahora no se siente así, ahora se siente como el paso más lógico, el más medido que hemos tomado. Estamos aquí, discutiendo sobre cómo y porque hacer lo que hacemos. Solo de pensar en pedir ayuda, en aceptar que la necesitamos, ya estamos en un mejor camino. -_ miro hacia Zayn que seguía con una ligera mueca. - _Debemos confiar en que este momento de separación momentánea va a traer más cosas buenas que malas. Debemos curarnos y luego pensar en la investigaciones, en el futuro o en nuestra manada. No podemos empezar un camino juntos con miedo. Está claro que todos y cada uno de nosotros estará aquí para cualquiera de nosotros, de eso no hay duda, pero en momentos como este, debemos ser egoístas. Debemos curarnos, luchar por ser mejores._ \- respiro hondo. _\- Zayn, sé que ahora no lo ves así, pero ni si quiera tú has sido la persona que querías ser_. - me tense en la silla, este solo le miro, sin cambiar nada de su expresión. Recordé lo que me había dicho en la sala de interrogatorios. _\- Se que piensas que lo has llevado bien, todo esto, pero no es verdad. Te conozco, sé que sabes mantener la calma, pero también sabes mentir malditamente bien. Si vas a Francia, es también para descubrir quién eres ahora. Que quieres ser en un futuro. Al igual que tu Niall, has dicho que vas a aprender de esta gente como profesional, pero también necesitas encontrarte como nuevo omega, unido recientemente. ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿En qué posición te deja eso?_ \- este le miro alzando las cejas. - _Y para eso debemos sentirnos seguros, Louis no se siente seguro allí. Aquí lo hará, te permitirá crecer porque de todos nosotros, eres el que más tiene que lidiar con el cambio ahora._ \- paro unos segundos respirando profundamente. - _Ahora toca descubrir que somos como individuos. La manada, nuestra relación, vendrá después. De manera natural, pero ahora, nos toca demostrar que tan fuertes somos, por dentro._

  



	28. Capitulo 13 - Tiempo al tiempo.

**Louis POV**

\- _No entiendo porque no solo esperamos un día más. Quizás dos._ \- dijo Carol

\- _Porque sería más peligroso._ \- repitió Harry.

\- _Eso no tiene sentido. Tenerlo todo mejor preparado con más tiempo no puede ser más peligroso._ \- siguió ella.

\- _En este caso no es mejor planearlo con tiempo, es aprovechar esta oportunidad._ \- creo que esta era la tercera vez que lo explicaba. - _A nadie le importa el traslado de dos personas desconocidas para Illustre a Francia. Nadie os seguirá. Pero si alguien descubre que va Harry, las cosas se pueden poner peor._ \- dijo Héctor, se le veía que le quedaba poca paciencia. Si no fuera por Kia a su lado, ya hubiera dicho algunas palabras mal sonantes.

\- _Stiles y yo también hicimos mucho daño._ \- siguió hablando ella. - _Y llegar a un lugar que no conocemos es demasiado peligroso. Tardamos meses en evaluar un lugar antes de ir. Irse pocas horas antes con unas personas altamente buscadas es un error. Antes éramos solo nosotros dos, éramos fáciles de proteger e incluso escapar. Pero ahora vamos casi diez personas. -_

_-_ _Solo te pido que confíes en nosotros, solo tienes que calmarte y leer los papeles que os hemos dado._ – Héctor volvió a hablar mirándola como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

_\- Estoy calmada, solo quiero que esto quede claro._ – soltó Carol casi enfadada.

_\- Como se puede ver claramente. -_ susurro Niall a mi lado. Escondí una sonrisa detrás de mi mano. Estábamos sentados en una sala hablando sobre el viaje. Era definitivo que Harry, Niall y Zayn se iban esta misma noche con los demás. Stiles y Carol estaban teniendo una discusión con Kia sobre los detalles. Los demás agregábamos poco ya que parecía que lo tenían bajo control.

_\- No me puedes decir que no piensas en la posibilidad de una trampa._ \- repitió Carol por tercera vez. Héctor se pasó una mano por la cara.

_\- He estado ahí, conozco a esa gente, no son de los malos. -_ repitió este por tercera vez también en tono cansado.

_\- Eso no implica nada. He conocido a gente durante años, se puede cambiar en un suspiro. -_ la discusión había ido y venido desde que habíamos sacado el tema de que podríamos estar luchando con fantasmas en pocas palabras. La única vez que había hablado desde hacía una hora había dicho que realmente no importaba si era una trampa, iban suficientes para defenderse y teníamos aliados en Francia. No iban a ciegas. Cuando lo dije, parecía que habían entendido, pero siempre volvían a la misma discusión de quien llevar como protección.

_\- No creo que sea necesario llevar un equipo tan amplio, según dicen nuestros agentes allí todo parece normal, no tenemos ni la más mínima pista de un ataque. No tiene sentido pensar de otra manera. -_ hablo Derek mirando a Kia, Héctor y Carol. Después de una conversación con Héctor y Liam, había decidido que quería ir a Francia también. Según el cómo protección, Niall y yo creíamos que era solo una excusa para seguir a Stiles. Después de hablar con Zayn, había quedado claro que no había pasado nada malo entre ellos, pero había algo.

_\- Nunca es suficiente si hablamos de nuestra seguridad. -_ siguió Carol. Stiles no había dicho nada y por su expresión no podía decir si estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo.

_\- No creo que te hayas dado cuenta que viajas con una persona que destruyo Illustre y puede hacer que te metas un arma en la boca y dispares. -_ respondió a la defensiva Héctor. Se podía ver que estaba perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco.

_\- Harry no es un arma. -_ dije antes de que nadie dijera nada. - Esta claro que puede ayudaros a defenderos cuando llegue el momento, pero no hables de él como un arma que utilizar si la cosa se pone mal. _\- Todos me miraron sin decir nada y luego hacia Harry que solo asintió._

La sala se quedó uno segundos en silencio.

\- _Creo que deberíamos hablar más sobre lo que va a pasar allí cuando lleguemos. Esa gente son médicos y según he visto en los resúmenes su seguridad es baja por no decir nula. Nadie quiere atacar a un hospital lleno de gente desarmada. Un lugar donde no hay información relevante. Pero ahora vamos con Harry y lo que queda de su grupo. Creo que hay gente cabreada que querrá hacerle daño. Deberíamos pensar en llevar algunos agentes como refuerzo, que estén cerca._ \- hablo Kia despacio. Era una de las pocas que seguía manteniendo la calma y parecía tenerlo todo claro.

\- _Es una buena idea, creo recordar que teníamos al grupo del campamento en Europa como contacto. Sabemos que podemos confiar en ellos._ \- Liam contesto. _\- El vuelo sale en una hora, pero todo esto lo podemos solucionar mientras estáis en el aire. Es un vuelo de siete horas. Lo único que tenéis que tener claro es que llegáis a un lugar que es seguro, pero no podéis relajaros. Te entiendo, Carol, vivir huyendo y mirando por encima de tu hombro tanto tiempo te convierte en alguien que ve todos los posibles fallos en una situación, pero en este caso lo importante es estar alerta._ \- dejo unos papeles sobre la mesa. _\- No hay nada, absolutamente nada, que diga que el lugar no es seguro. Empecemos por ahí, somos agentes, no es que seamos de los que se relajan a la mínima._

Esta vez Carol parecido relajarse un poco. Miro hacia Stiles que solo se encogió de hombros. Pareció que llegaron a un acuerdo porque Carol se recostó de la silla sin decir nada más.

\- _Os he dejado una carpeta a cada uno con la gente que trabaja allí. Para que tengáis una idea, sepáis que si hay alguien que no esté en esa lista pasa a ser sospechoso directamente. También tenemos constancia de los agentes que entran y salen, también está todo en la carpeta. Creo que podréis sentiros más cómodos así._ \- Héctor hablo señalando las carpetas de papel negro que había sobre la mesa.

_\- ¿Y qué va a pasar aquí?_ \- pregunto Stiles hablando por primera vez en un buen rato. Miro hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

_\- Nosotros nos quedaremos para mantener Stanley y ayudar en lo que podamos. -_ respondió Liam. 

_\- ¿Pero no sería más lógico que fuéramos todos? Héctor lleva ahora Stanley y está claro que no solo tenéis problemas por separado si no como manada. -_ siguió. Alce una ceja mirándole casi sorprendido.

_\- ¿Desde cuando eres nuestro psicólogo? -_ Niall salto con una sonrisa. Le puse una mano en el brazo. 

_\- Creo que es justo que después de haber arriesgado vuestra vida por esta empresa o para mantener a Harry a salvo, sepáis la verdad. -_ dije mirando hacia Liam, Zayn y Harry. Niall se tensó bajo mi mano, pero no dijo nada. _– Se que esto puede ser confuso y ponerse cada vez_ _más complicado, creedme lo sé. Pero necesito que la información que os voy a decir no salga de aquí. Quiero decidir yo, personalmente a quien decírsela. Después de lo que hemos pasado estos dos días, creo suponer que puedo confiar en vosotros. -_ pare mirando al grupo de Derek. _\- Aunque a vosotros casi no os conozco, lo que me ha contado Liam sobre lo que habéis hecho por nosotros me hace pensar que respetareis mi decisión de mantenerlo en secreto. - ellos asintieron sin decir nada. Respire hondo. -_ He decidido quedarme porque soy un omega absoluto y no quiero que esta información salga de aquí hasta que sepa con lo que estoy tratando.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio. Los que no lo sabían me miraban con la boca literalmente abierta y los demás evaluaron su reacción.

_\- ¿Un absoluto? -_ susurro Carol con los ojos muy abiertos.

Asentí sin decir nada.

Las reacciones fueron cambiando, Derek se pasó una mano por la cara, los gemelos de su grupo se miraron y susurraron algo que no entendí. Stiles me miraba con una expresión irreconocible y Carol se pasó una mano por los labios con la mirada perdida.

_\- No podemos dejarte solo aquí. -_ soltó Isaac, no había hablado casi nada, pero de vez en cuando asentía. Le mire extrañado. - Van a venir a por ti, créeme los he visto. - su mirada mostraba miedo.

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que los has visto? -_ dijo Liam casi poniéndose de pie.

Isaac se pasó una mano por el pelo y compartió una mirada con Derek. Este solo le miro cerrando los ojos y asintiendo.

_\- La hermana de Derek era un absoluto. -_ soltó con una mueca _. - Nacido en su casa, era una costumbre en su familia. Su padre era medico así que traía a sus propios hijos al mundo con la ayuda de algunas enfermeras del hospital más cercano. Se enteraron que su hija era un absoluto cuando con cinco años hizo que su hermana mayor se desmayara en una de sus rabietas por un juguete. -_ siguió. Derek no hizo ni dijo nada. Miro hacia la mesa con la mandíbula apretada _. - Y ellos se enteraron, de alguna manera. -_ paro de nuevo mirando hacia Derek que no cambio. Isaac pareció incomodo, se movió en la silla y abrió la boca para seguir, pero sin decir nada.

_\- Quemaron mi casa con toda mi familia dentro para deshacerse de ella. -_ acabo Derek en voz baja.

Stiles hizo un sonido ahogado y se tapó la boca. Harry y yo compartimos una mirada.

_\- No estamos hablando de la gente que te quiere utilizar, estamos hablando de gente retrograda y asustada que se creen que sois una amenaza para el futuro. Se hacen llamar Cazadores. -_ siguió Isaac _. - No sé si aquí en Canadá es algo que exista, pero en Estados Unidos son muchos y están por todas partes. Se ocupan de matarlos, incluso si tienen que matar a su madre mientras está embarazada. -_ cerré los ojos sintiendo un nudo formándose en mi garganta. _\- No podemos dejarte aquí solo._

_\- No estará solo. Se quedará aquí en Stanley a vivir si hace falta._ \- dijo Héctor con la voz grave. - _Tenéis que ir a curaros, todo esto, los Cazadores, lo que quede de Illustre y sus cómplices, no valen de nada si no sabéis controlaros. Y no lo digo solo por ti Harry, Derek tú y tu grupo_ _habéis cometido varios errores desde hace unos meses, sabes que te los pase por lo que hablamos, pero tienes que arreglarlo y pronto. Niall, Zayn, estáis en la mierda. Que no hayas podido con Oli tu solo demuestra que no estás en tu mejor momento y he visto la grabación de la sala de interrogatorios Zayn. –_ ese bajo la cabeza después de mirar hacia Harry _. - Parecemos pollos sin cabeza, intentando sobrevivir día al día. Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. Iréis a Francia, no solo a cuidaros mentalmente, también hare que vayan entrenadores. Habéis perdido la forma en estos dos años. Aprenderás a controlar lo que sea que tengas ahora en la cabeza. Aquí no nos quedaremos atrás. Louis has perdido tu entrenamiento, al igual que Harry no sabes que puedes hacer. Lo descubriremos. Mientras pondré a un grupo a investigar a estos Cazadores. Suenan a paletos llevados por alguna ideología extraña, no serán difíciles de esquivar._ \- se puso de pie. – _Y ya está bien de hablar, llevamos aquí dos horas para decir lo mismo una y otra vez. Nunca vamos a estar cien por cien seguros, tenemos más que claro que mucha gente ahí fuera que nos quiere muertos._ \- me miro un segundo. - _A unos más que a otros, ahora tenemos que prepararon para estar a la altura y defendernos si hiciera falta._

Asentimos, algunos recogieron la carpeta y se pusieron de pie.

_\- El vuelo sale en 45 minutos, será mejor que vayáis cogiendo el helicóptero que os llevara hasta la pista._ – hablo Kia con una media sonrisa. Héctor y ella salieron de la sala con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Me acerque a Derek que hablaba en voz baja con Aiden, uno de los gemelos.

_\- Siento mucho lo de tu familia. -_ le dije cuando se giró a mirarme. Asintió cerrando los ojos un segundo.

_\- No puedo decir que esté de acuerdo con que te quedes aquí. -_ contesto cambiando de tema.

_\- Estaré bien. -_ el asintió de nuevo _. - Gracias por ofrecer a tu grupo como equipo de seguridad._ \- un brillo paso por su mirada.

_\- Creo que ya sabes que hay más de una razón para mi oferta. -_ me miro directamente a los ojos y sonreí.

_\- Si, puedo imaginarlo. -_ mire hacia Stiles que estaba recostado contra la pared hablando con Zayn y Carol en voz baja. _\- ¿Alguna vez confiareis vuestra historia a los demás? -_ volví para ver que seguía mirándome.

_\- No. -_ respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que ilumino más sus ojos que sus labios. Me reí negando con la cabeza. _\- Cuídate e intenta que no te maten. -_ acabo poniéndose serio otra vez. Asentí sin dejar de sonreír.

_\- Mantén a mi manada segura o iré a por ti. -_ el volvió a hacer eso de sonreír con los ojos y después asintió. Se despidió con un movimiento de la barbilla y se fue por la puerta con la mitad de sus grupo. Isaac se quedó atrás hablando algo con Zayn.

Sentí a Harry antes de que me tocara. Paso su mano por mi brazo girándome con suavidad y abrazándome.

Sonreí contra su hombro.

_"¿Puedo odiar esto?"_ Me reí asintiendo con la cabeza. _"Cuando por fin llego hasta ti, tengo que irme."_ Acaba apretándome más contra él. Pensé en todas las razones que ya habíamos hablado. _"Que lo entienda no significa que no lo odie."_ Me reí por dentro sin abrir los ojos.

Sentí nuestra conexión, su alfa estaba realmente escondido en lo profundo de su ser. Mi omega no le gusto, le busco y se revolvió hasta sentirle. Y tanto que lo sentía. Podía vivir su miedo, su incertidumbre, sus dudas. Deje que la calma que sentí con Oli volviera a mí y deje que fluyera a través de nuestra conexión. El suspiro contra mi hombro y pude sentir su agradecimiento.

_"Dime que también sientes que esto es lo correcto."_ Dije separándome un poco para mirarle. Él puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la otra en mi cuello.

_\- Se que es lo correcto. Y lo haré por ti, por mi manada, pero sobre todo lo haré por mí. -_ asentí sonriendo.

_\- Te amo. -_ susurre sintiendo por primera vez lo mucho que lo echaría de menos. El solo me beso. Suave, lento. Recordé lo que era besarle antes de que todo fuera un desastre. El primer beso que tuvimos, sin celos. Recordé quien era el, sus ojo suaves y divertidos. Recordé todo lo que le hacia él y lo pasé por nuestra conexión. Sentí sus brazos apretarme contra él. El devolvió todo lo que sentía, la paz, el amor, el respeto y el orgullo. Nos separamos sonriendo. _\- Vuelve a mí._ \- murmure pegando nuestras frentes.

Sentí a Niall al otro lado de la sala mirándonos y me separé apartando la cara para que no viera mientras me secaba algunas lágrimas traicioneras. 

_"Tenemos que ser fuertes ahora."_ Le dije solo para él.

_"Por nosotros."_ Acabo el dejando un toque de sus labios en los míos.

**Liam POV**

Asentí a algo que dijo Kia e intenté volver a leer la misma línea por cuarta vez.

_\- Déjame a mí._ \- oí a Héctor a mi lado. Le mire extrañado. _\- Ve con tu manada, déjame esto a mí._

_\- Sabes que no puedo..._

_\- Pues ahora sí. -_ me respondió con más fuerza _. - Confía en mi Liam, no dejare que le pase nada, haré que la seguridad sea tan sumamente exagerada hasta para ti. Ve a pasar este tiempo con tu manada, te necesitan. No para que les protejas, para que estés con ellos. -_ le mire odiando que tuviera razón.

_\- Lee las anotaciones que he hecho y llámame si hay algún cambio. Cuando se vayan volveré para revisar los planes que tenemos con...-_ me empujo por el hombros sin dejarme acabar.

_\- Que no confíes en nadie más para hacer nada es parte de tu problema, escríbelo y dáselo a quien sea que se ocupe de tu tratamiento psicológico. Porque créeme, ese va a ser el centro de todos tus problema. -_ le mire intentando no reírme _. - Liam te juro por dios que me voy a poner violento. ¡Vete! –_ levante las manos rindiéndome.

_\- Está bien, está bien, iré a ver qué tal van. Los acompañare hasta los helicópteros. ¿Ya los has llamado para que vengan? –_ me miro con la ceja alzada. _– Esta bien, madre mía, que humor más malo. -_ acabe en un susurro haciendo que Kia se girara para reírse.

_\- Nos vemos, por favor no destruyas todo lo que he construido. -_

_\- Le voy a matar. -_ escuche que decía mientras salía al pasillo. Saque el móvil del bolsillo metiéndome en la cámaras para ver a donde habían ido. Los vi en la misma sala de antes, hablando. Camine sin prisa, mirando a mi alrededor, viendo a la gente que corría de un lado a otro. Siempre había estado en el centro de todo ese caos, nunca había podido verlo desde fuera. Se veía bien, a pesar de no saber exactamente que estaban haciendo, sabía que lo estaban haciendo bien. ¿Entonces porque sentía la necesidad de saberlo? ¿Porque me estaban picando las manos de acercarme a alguien y pedirle un reporte? Sabía que lo mejor era ocuparme de mi familia ahora, no era el momento de ser el jefe preocupado. Ese momento ya había pasado. 

Negue con la cabeza, alejándome del bullicio y entre en la sala de nuevo. Todos me miraron. Derek y su equipo se habían ido, Carol también, solo quedaban Stiles y Niall que hablaban entre ellos en un lado de la mesa y Harry y Louis abrazados al otro lado. Seguramente hablando también, pero no en voz alta. 

_\- Creo que es hora de ponerse en marcha. –_ dijo Niall al verme, asentí metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos.

_\- ¿Dónde está Zayn? –_ pegunte al acercarme a donde estaban Niall y Stiles.

_\- Se ha ido con Carol hace un rato. Quería hablar de algo con Nikki y Jenna antes de irse. –_ se encogió de hombros. Saque el teléfono del bolsillo y marque su número. Contesto al segundo tono.

_\- Estoy de camino. -_ dijo solamente.

_\- Te esperamos aquí, si puedes, avisa a los demás. -_ respondió con un _"Perfecto"_ y colgó. - _¿Estáis preparados? –_ dije llamando la atención de Harry y Louis.

_\- Si, claro, hasta un poco emocionado por lo que haremos allí. -_ contesto Niall. Stiles asintió y mi mirada se movió a Louis.

_\- Estamos bien, no me mires así. -_ respondió sonriendo. _\- Os voy a echar de menos, pero no es algo que no podamos superar. Somos adultos. -_ acabo como intentando convencerse a sí mismo. Asentí también con una media sonrisa.

_\- ¿Ha habido algún cambio en la seguridad? -_ pregunto Stiles después de unos segundos.

_\- Bueno, la verdad es que Héctor me ha echado de mi despacho. O debería decir antiguo despacho. Pero si no nos ha dicho nada es que no hay ningún problema. Le deje algunos papeles que había preparado, además mañana volveré para ponerme en contacto con personas que conocimos en el campamento. Van a formar parte de la seguridad del lugar mientras estéis allí. -_ todos asintieron.

_\- ¿Quiénes? -_ pregunto Louis poniéndose de pie y acercándose.

_\- Hemos podido contactar con casi todos, pero solo han aceptado seis. Jack y Alex habían vuelto a su trabajo de guardaespaldas, los hermanos Wentworth, Alan y Austin. También recibimos los agentes que mandaron Tyler y Josh desde Australia. Ellos han hecho algo parecido a Stanley allí. Se ha formado un buen equipo, no creo que tengáis ningún problema. -_ intente tranquilizarles. No quería que se fueran pensando que todo sería perfecto, pero tampoco que se fueran en pleno pánico.

_\- No me preocupa tanto la seguridad. -_ dijo Stiles _. - Ya sé que Carol casi se pega con Héctor por eso. -_ siguió riéndose. _\- Pero creo que desde hace tanto tiempo vivo en alerta que esto no es ningún cambio. Lo que más me va a costar es ir a un lugar donde no me espera una misión, adrenalina y peligro inminente. -_ miro hacia Niall que asintió.

_\- El entrenamiento te va a ayudar con eso. -_ le respondí _. - Héctor ha preparado un grupo de profesionales para que os entrenen en diferentes aspectos. Lucha, tiro, formación física. Según tengo entendido, ese grupo ya estaba allí, pero les han puesto sobre aviso. Los médicos lo instauraron hace años. Probaron que el ejercicio físico y las pruebas de aptitud ayudaban a los agentes a mejorarse más rápido. –_ me miraron asintiendo sin decir nada.

_\- Y aquí estamos. -_ Zayn abrió la puerta seguido por los demás _. - ¿Todo listo entonces? -_ los demás se pusieron en pie, hablando de esto y de lo otro.

_\- ¿Querías hablar con Nikki? -_ le pregunte al ponerme a su lado.

_\- Si, después de hablar sobre lo de tratarse juntos, pensé que podríamos crear un plan sincronizado. Le dije que cuando llegara allí hablaría con los médicos para que le mandara ejercicios y ayudas para trataros aquí. Le ha gustado mucho la idea, a las dos. Así podrían aprender a tratar agentes en un futuro y formar parte de Stanley Company. -_ le mire con una sonrisa orgullosa.

_\- Luego podemos pasarle la información a Tyler y Josh para que lo instauren allí también. -_ el asintió con ganas.

_\- Cambiaremos el juego._ \- llegamos a los ascensores y nos separamos en dos grupos. Nuestra manada en un ascensor y el grupo de Derek con Stiles y Carol en el otro. Marque el piso inferior oyendo como Louis y Niall se reían de algo.

Escuche un pitido y el ascensor se paró. Me giré hacia los lados y vi la mano de Zayn en el botón de parada de emergencia. Abrí la boca para preguntarle que estaba haciendo.

_\- Voy a informarme para hacer un cambio de naturaleza seguro y factible. -_ soltó mirándome sin pestañear.

_\- ¿Qué? -_ balbucee sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

_\- Quiero ser un omega. -_ siguió en tono firme. Escuché una risa asombrada a mi lado y no supe si era Louis o Niall. 

Pestañee sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos ni decir nada.

_\- ¿Qué? -_ esta vez susurre sin darme cuenta.

_\- Que quiero...-_ le pare subiendo la mano y cerrando los ojos.

_\- Es...-_ empecé intentando ordenar mis pensamientos. _\- ¿peligroso? -_ acabe en algo que sonó mucho a una pregunta.

_\- Por eso me informare antes. Pero es lo que quiero. -_ siguió, esta vez mordiéndose el labio. Note que estaba evaluando mi reacción y algo encajo en mi cabeza.

_\- No tienes que, dios Zayn. -_ di un paso hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza. _\- No tienes que pedirme permiso ni esperar que esté de acuerdo, pero si, lo estoy. Lo que quieras, lo que necesites. -_ él se tensó el primer segundo y después paso los brazos por mi cintura como pudo.

_\- Siempre he querido...-_ empezó en un susurro.

_\- Lo sé. -_ respondí solamente. Porque lo sabía. Lo había visto en sus ojos, todos estos años de relación. Como había susurrado en mis celos, como deseaba poder ayudarme y como odiaba ser un alfa. Los impulsos, la necesidad de ser fuerte. 

Me separe para mirarle a los ojos.

_\- Se que es algo que siempre has querido, pero por favor no te precipites, si no es factible esperaremos ¿vale? -_ el asintió con una sonrisa pequeña.

_\- Joder. -_ dijo Louis a mi lado. Me gira a mirarlo y pude ver como Niall se estaba tapando la boca y secándose una lagrima. Harry a su lado estaba abrazándolo por los hombros con una pequeña sonrisa. _\- Me va a dar algo. -_ acabo con una risa. Louis le cogió la mano sonriendo también.

_\- Hablaremos de esto. Estaremos en contacto, todos los días y hablaremos de esto. ¿Alguien más que quiera decir algo? Porque este es el momento. -_ dije haciendo que todos se rieran. Zayn se recostó en mi cuello y pude notar como se secaba un ojo con la manga del camiseta.

_\- A mí me gustaría investigar la posibilidad o la no posibilidad de tener hijos._ \- esta vez le toco a Louis hablar, nos miró a todos, pero sobre todo a Harry.

Nos quedamos en silencio, casi se podían oír nuestros cerebros pensar.

_\- ¿Cómo hijos tuyos? -_ dijo Harry con la cara más sorprendida que le había visto hasta ahora. 

Louis se rio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_\- Si, Harry, como hijos míos. -_ Zayn se rio sin decir nada

_\- Dios mío si, en el campamento lo habías hablado te acuerdas, que te iban a dar un medicamento o algo así. ¿Y si ha funcionado? Porque el otro día en la bañera...-_ casi grito Niall saltando en la silla. No aparto los ojos de Louis que solo se rio.

_\- No estoy embarazado, Ni. -_ negó con la cabeza empujándole por el hombro. _\- Pero me gustaría explorar la posibilidad de hacerme pruebas e intentarlo cuando resolvamos todo esto._ \- nos miró esperando nuestra reacción. - _Se que ahora mismo suena como una locura, pero Illustre ya no existe. Stanley es problema de Héctor ahora y cuando volváis, tendremos un laboratorio con el que centrarnos el resto de nuestra vida. No sería una vida peligrosa y podríamos criar a nuestros hijos juntos a los de Jenn y Tay. Podrían ir a una de esas escuelas super secretas y seguras donde van los hijos de los presidentes o podríamos...-_ Harry casi paso por encima de la silla de Niall para coger su cara y pegar sus labios juntos. Louis hizo un ruido antes de seguirle el beso. 

_\- A ver, las vistas no son malas, pero he de decir que me siento un poco dejado de lado. -_ dijo Niall un minuto después. Me fije en que Harry había dejado su vientre a la altura de su cara para poder llegar hasta Louis. Este se separó y se rio.

_\- ¿Eso es un sí? –_ pregunto Louis.

_\- ¡Si!_ \- dijimos Zayn, Niall y yo al mismo tiempo _. - Si, es un sí rotundo. -_ acabo Harry sonriendo, genuinamente, por primera vez desde el desastre.

_\- Que sepáis que esto es para el futuro, mi cambio de naturaleza, los hijos, todos es para un futuro lejano. Porque ahora seguimos intentando curarnos. No voy a pasar por una situación tan exigente para mi salud mental como es cambiar de naturaleza sin antes estar seguro que estamos cien por cien bien. Y de los hijos ni te cuento. -_ hablo Zayn en tono serio.

_\- Tenemos que estar sanos mentalmente, físicamente y estar seguros de que no hay peligro. -_ dijo Niall. _\- Haré una lista de todo lo que tenemos que hacer antes de empezar. -_ sonrió haciendo que Louis pusiera los ojos en blanco de nuevo. Me reí volviendo a darle a el botón.

_\- Después de esta pausa de cosas que podríamos haber hablado literalmente en cualquier otro sitio y momento, sigamos. –_ dije negando con la cabeza.

_\- No, espera. –_ dijo Louis poniendo una mano en la mano de Liam. Este le miro y antes de darme cuenta estaba apoyándose en sus hombros con los brazos y besándolo como si no hubiera mañana. Mire hacia Harry que seguía sonriendo. Niall se sonrojo encogiéndose de hombros _. – Ahora sí. -_ dijo separándose.

Zayn acabo de pulsar el botón y volvimos a bajar.

_\- ¿Por qué? –_ susurro Zayn después de unos segundos.

_\- Un beso de despedida, para que sepas lo que te espera cuando vuelvas. -_ respondió Niall por el soltando una carcajada.

_\- Es una buena forma de mostrar lo de acuerdo que estoy con tu decisión ¿no? –_ respondió Louis con una sonrisa suave.

_\- Una forma maravillosa, sí. -_ los demás nos reímos llegando a planta baja por fin.

_\- ¿Es idea mía o habéis tardado más de lo normal? –_ abajo estaban los demás, esta vez hablo Derek con una ceja alzada.

_\- No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. -_ le respondí pasando por su lado directo hacia la puerta.

Los demás se rieron a mis espalda, pero nadie dijo nada más. Se podrían imaginar porque habíamos tardado más.

Dos agentes nos esperaban en la puerta y se podían oír lo helicópteros fuera. Esto estaba pasando de verdad. Respire profundo y salude a los dos chicos de la puerta.

_\- Buenas noches, ¿todo en orden? –_ los dos asintieron.

_\- Si, señor, todo va como lo previsto. Si nos acompañan. -_ hizo una señal con la mano. Hicimos lo que decía. Sabía a donde nos llevaba, lo había hecho varias veces. Detrás de la edificación, a unos cien metros, habíamos puesto una pista para helicópteros camuflada. Cuando la íbamos a utilizar, quitábamos el camuflaje que consistía principalmente en una manta llena de hojas, ramas y demás. Mas que todo para que no se viera desde un dron o un satélite. 

Oí a los demás hablar, algunas conversaciones iban sobre el futuro. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué nos espera? 

_\- Creo que está pasando todo tan deprisa que no me voy a dar cuenta que esto está pasando de verdad hasta que esté en Francia. –_ dijo uno de los gemelos pasando por mi lado. Me reí asintiendo.

En pocos minutos llegamos a la pista donde nos esperaba el helicóptero. Los agentes hablaron con el piloto, sobre el peso y otras cosas que debían revisar antes de volar.

_\- No sé qué decir. -_ oí susurra a Niall a mi espalda. Me gire para ver a Louis sentado en sus piernas. Este le estaba sonriendo con los brazos pasados por sus hombros.  


_\- Señor, ya está todo preparado. Cuando quieran. –_ uno de los agentes que había venido con nosotros se acercó.

_\- Muchas gracias, chicos, podéis volver a la base. –_ asintieron y como habían venido se fueron.

_\- Bueno, parece que ha llegado el momento. Héctor me ha dicho que tenéis información importante en las carpetas, si necesitáis cualquier otra cosa podéis utilizar los móviles que os han metido en las mochilas, son completamente seguros. Este helicóptero os llevara al jet que está a unos veinte kilómetros de aquí por motivos de seguridad. Una vez allí se unirán algunos agentes, os dejarán algunas armas. Os acompañaran hasta el edificio allí, donde os encontrareis con vuestro nuevo equipo de seguridad. No se me ocurre nada mas ahora. Los portátiles y teléfonos están encriptados así que podéis guardar toda la información privada que queráis. Solo podéis verla vosotros._ \- junte las manos, sabiendo que ahora llegaba la parte más difícil.

Después de algunos asentimientos, Derek se fue con su grupo detrás del el en dirección al helicóptero. 

_\- Espero que nos veamos pronto, Liam. Ha sido un placer conocerte. -_ Stiles se acercó con Carol a su lado. Después de darme un abrazo, los dos se fueron detrás de Derek.

Antes de darme cuenta tenia a Niall encima. Me di cuenta que se había levantado y tirado hacia mi cuando ya lo tenía enredado en el cuello.

_\- Hola. -_ susurre divertido.

_\- Ojalá pudierais venir. -_ dijo tan bajo que solo lo oí yo. Asentí, sabiendo que a pesar que respetaba la decisión de Louis, todos queríamos seguir juntos. Se separo con los ojos brillando.

_\- La próxima vez que vayas a pegarle a alguien... -_ empecé pasando una mano por su mejilla. - _procura que no te dé de vuelta. -_ se rio negando con la cabeza. Volvió a mi cuello y nos quedamos ahí unos segundos.

Se separo con una sonrisa. Sin perder un segundo me beso con suavidad. Sin prisa, sin que pareciera que se estuviera yendo. Como si estuviéramos un domingo relajados en el sofá. Disfruté de la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío y me repetí mil veces que esto era la mejor decisión.

_\- Cuando vuelva pienso hacerte entrar en celo y te voy a marcar tan fuerte que lo van a sentir nuestros antepasados. –_ me separe con la boca abierta. El me miro divertido y volvió a mis labios. Cuando mi cerebro proceso su frase me reí contra su boca.

_\- Estas fatal. -_ murmure contra sus sonrisa.

_\- Puedes reírte, pero hablo en serio. -_ siguió sin dejar de reírse también _. – Te amo. -_ acabo poniéndose serio poco a poco. 

Mire detalladamente su cara, sus labios rojos, su piel pálida llena de pecas. Sus ojos casi imposiblemente azules. Sus cejas expresivas. Su pelo despeinado. Su marca ya completamente cicatrizada. 

Era perfecto.

_\- Te adoro. -_ le respondí haciendo que se riera.

_\- ¿Siempre tienes que ganar verdad? -_ inclino la cabeza divertido.

_\- Ya gané. Con vosotros, gané. -_ sus sonrisa podrí iluminar el bosque entero.

Nos separamos de nuevo al oír las aspas del helicóptero empezar a moverse. Con cuidado lo volví a dejar en la silla. 

_\- ¿Qué tal va el dolor? –_ le pregunte poniendo un mechón de pelo fuera de su frente.

_\- Creo que tienes que hablar con la doctora que nos trató. –_ dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa. Asentí sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir, pero más pendiente de la situación. Louis apareció a mi lado y se llevó la silla hacia el helicóptero.

Sentí una manos en mi cintura, cubrirme. No tuve que girarme para saber quién era. Miramos como Louis luchaba con el cinturón del helicóptero mientras Stiles y Carol se reían. Cogí sus manos entre las mías, como tantas veces habíamos hecho estos años.

_\- Esto puede hacer pasar a nuestra relación la prueba final ¿sabes? -_ susurre

_\- ¿La prueba final? –_ repitió extrañado

_\- Si, como cuando los padres les dicen a las parejas jóvenes que se quieren casar, que primero vivan un tiempo juntos. -_ me gire sin apartarme de él. _\- Si podemos aguantar llevar la relación a distancia, creo que es seguro que duraremos. -_ se rio echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

_\- No sé si ofenderme porque pienses que no hemos pasado suficiente o porque pienses que separarnos tiene un lado bueno. -_ sonreí abrazándolo. Su cabeza quedaba justo en mi hombro, sus brazos encontraron su lugar, pasando por la altura de los pulmones hasta mi espalda. - _Cuida de ellos. -_ dije sabiendo que con el sonido del helicóptero no me oirían.

_\- Cuida de él. -_ me respondió riéndose.

_\- Somos más fuertes que sea lo que sea que nuestro cerebro quiera hacer con nosotros._ \- me separe dejando un beso en su frente.

_\- Eres más fuerte de lo que hayas pasado. -_ me respondió, me lo había dicho miles de veces antes. Sonreí con dulzura.

_\- Encuentra la manera. -_ le dije después de unos segundos. _\- Segura, duradera y saludable. -_ acabe haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran.

_\- Por fin voy a poder ser tu omega. -_ murmuro casi demasiado bajo.

_\- No importa lo que pase, siempre serás mi Zayn, perfecto como es. -_ cogí su cara con las dos manos obligándole a que me mirara _. - Lo increíblemente mucho que te amo no va a cambiar si no puedes ser un omega. Louis, Niall, Harry, no te amaran menos por tu naturaleza. –_ pare viendo como asentía con suavidad. _\- Y tú no deberías quererte menos por tu naturaleza tampoco. -_ dije pegado a sus labios. Sentí como suspiraba. Compartimos un beso corto, pero con todo el significado del mundo.

_\- Tenemos que irnos si queremos aprovechar los caminos ciegos. -_ me respondió compartiendo mi aire todavía.

_\- Lo sé y será mejor que os vayáis antes de que cambien de opinión. -_ me reí alejándome un poco. Los demás ya estaban en el helicóptero. Me di cuenta que Harry no se había despedido, ya sentado en el helicóptero con cara seria.

Acompañe a Zayn hasta su asiento. Le ayudé con su cinturón y le di la mano a Derek.

Después apoyando un pie en el soporte de abajo me impulsé, cogí la tira que cruzaba el pecho del cinturón de Harry para poder llegar hasta él. Con la otra mano cogí su cuello y le besé como si fuera la primer o última vez. El resto hicieron diferentes sonidos, incluidos silbidos y aplausos. Pude oír la risa de Niall al fondo.

_\- Te creías que te podías ir, así como así._ \- le dije lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera por encima del ruido de las aspas.

_\- No soy bueno con las despedidas. -_ dijo sin más. Le di con la mano cerrada en el hombro y dejé otro beso rápido.

Me baje, alejándome con Louis a mi lado. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos nos giramos para ver como despegaba. Nos despedimos con la mano y nos quedamos ahí de pie hasta que no se podía ver en el horizonte.

_\- Vale, la broma ya paso, haz que vuelvan. -_ susurro Louis a mi lado. Me gire al notar su voz temblar. Cuando le vi tenía los ojos húmedos. Me reí atrayéndolo hacia mi hasta que estaba abrazado a mi pecho.

No dijimos nada más en los siguientes quince minutos, no nos movimos y Louis se secó las lágrimas cuando empecé a sentir el frio.

_\- Deberíamos volver, nos van a comer los mosquitos._ \- dijo al final con una media sonrisa. Asentí cogiéndole de la mano. El me miro sorprendido un segundo, pero no dijo nada.

_\- Estarán bien y nosotros también. Ahora solo tenemos que pasar esta etapa lo más rápido posible para poder estar juntos otra vez._ \- el no respondió. Pasamos el resto del camino callados.

Tire del cuándo una raíz se enredó en su pie.

_\- Esto me recuerda a mi primer día de campamento. -_ le mire frunciendo el ceño intentando recordad. - _Harry me hizo correr hasta el edificio. En su momento pensé que era un capullo, pero luego supe que me estaba cansando para que pasara mejor mi celo. -_ negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

_\- Parece que paso hace una vida ¿verdad? –_ dije empezando a ver la entrada de la base.

_\- Éramos otras personas. -_ contesto asintiendo.

Terminamos de llegar en silencio de nuevo. Los agentes de antes habían sido cambiados. Me imagine que habían cambiado los turnos. Los salude con la cabeza y entramos después de enseñar nuestras nuevas pulseras. Me reí al recordar que hace menos de 72 horas la había entregado pensando que no volvería en un tiempo.

_\- ¿Y ahora qué? -_ me pregunto mientras entrabamos en el ascensor. Le mire notando el cansancio y los restos de las lágrimas en su cara. Me acerque poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

_\- ¿De verdad estas bien? –_ le pregunte con suavidad.

_\- Lo estaré. -_ susurro. _\- Ahora solo siento como si estuviera perdiéndolo otra vez e intento bloquear eso porque si no sé qué se sentirá peor, y todo está siendo demasiado de repente. -_ su voz se volvió a quebrar y esta vez su cara se convirtió en la viva imagen del dolor.

_\- Louis. -_ susurre como un quejido. Atraje su cabeza hacia mi pecho y le abracé con fuerza. - _Estamos haciendo esto por nosotros, para recuperarnos, tenemos que dejar de anteponer lo que pueda sentir el otro por nuestra felicidad. -_ respire profundo. _\- Separarme de Zayn ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, pero sé que lo hago por nuestro bien. Él también lo sabe y Harry también_. – pare unos segundos. - _Que estéis unidos no debería ser un impedimento para que puedas sentir lo que quieras._ – acabe dejando que pensara en lo que había dicho. Sentí su cabeza moverse con un asentimiento. _\- Cuando lleguemos voy a ir hablar con Héctor, mientras puedes descansar y cuando estén en el avión le puedes llamar. Cuéntale todo lo que sientes, porque lo sientes. Que sepa que no culpas a nadie, pero te sientes como una mierda. Créeme, todos no sentimos así ahora mismo._ \- le mire viendo como su mirada se iba limpiando. 

_\- Me sino culpable, por no ir y hacer que te quedes también. -_ negué con la cabeza con fuerza incluso antes de que acabara.

_\- Si pensara que te quedas por las razones equivocadas, te lo hubiera dicho y hubiera intentado que fuéramos todos por activa o por pasiva. -_ el me miro sin agregar nada más. - _Que nos quedemos es un paso hacia nuestro futuro. Un futuro donde podamos separarnos sin sentir que nos están arrancando algo de nosotros. Tenemos que aprender a lidiar con todo esto que sentimos y tener una relación sana. Ahora siento que quiero matar algo por separarme de Niall, por ejemplo. Pero sé que es mi alfa quien habla. -_ el alzo la cejas asintiendo.

_\- Si, ahora que lo dices, creo que es más mi omega que yo. Mi Louis de hace cinco años no se hubiera sentido así por una separación lógica y hablada. -_ asintió con la mirada perdida en un pensamiento. _\- Eres un genio. -_ acabo dejando un beso en mi mejilla. Sonreí dándome cuenta que llevamos diez minutos en el ascensor a pesar de que ya había llegado a la segunda planta.

Puse una mano en su espalda, guiándolo hacia las habitaciones. 

_\- Ahora creo que será mejor descansar. -_ asintió sin decir nada. _\- Le pedí a Kia que preparara las habitaciones, fue un idea que tuvimos hace un tiempo que luego no surgió. Queríamos que los agentes que quisiera se quedaran a vivir aquí, pero luego lo descartamos porque llamaría más la atención y sería un peligro para la seguridad en general. -_ fui explicando mientras pasábamos dos puertas con diferentes seguridades. Una con la pulsera y otra con la huella.

_\- ¿Nos quedaremos aquí? –_ dijo extrañado.

_\- Se que ahora no suena muy bien, pero es casi como un apartamento. Con cocina, baño, habitaciones de sobra. –_ levante la mano al ver su cara de sorpresa mezclada con ofensa. _\- No digo que durmamos separados, pero si alguno de los dos entra en celo y prefiere pasarlo solo hay habitaciones preparadas para ello._ \- su cara no cambio mucho pero no dijo nada más. - _Creo que en nuestro caso aquí estaremos más seguros._

_\- Si, pienso igual. La casa estaba bien, pero ahora creo que no me siento muy bien durmiendo allí. -_ respondió con una mueca. Abrí la puerta que daba a las nuevas habitaciones y hasta yo me sorprendí. La última vez que había estado aquí había sido poco después de que descartáramos la idea. Héctor había dicho que lo dejáramos como estaba y que sirviera de casa seguro para agentes que viniera buscado refugio. Eso nunca paso, pero se tomaron muy en serio lo de mantenerlo.

_\- ¿Cómo un apartamento has dicho? Esto parece un hotel caro. -_ hablo Louis casi diciendo lo que estaba pensando.

_\- No forme parte de esta parte de la construcción, solo la había visto en los planos, pero no me sorprende que este tan bien hecho. Se ocupo Kia y no suele decepcionar. -_ hable caminando hacia lo que parecía una cocina profesional. La nevera era realmente grande y tenía hasta una isla para desayunar. Mire hacia Louis que estaba investigando el salón con una televisión gigante y un sofá a su nivel. _\- Si, creo que estaremos bien. -_ dije sacando el teléfono de la chaqueta y dejándola sobre la encimera. Revisé que estuviera con el sonido puesto y fui hacia las habitaciones. Louis me siguió.

Abrí la primera puerta, más cercana a la cocina. Dentro había una cama mediana, un armario empotrado y una mesa con su silla a juego.

_\- Habitación de invitados. -_ dijo Louis mirándome casi con desaprobación. Luego cerró la puerta antes de darme tiempo a decir nada más y camino hacia la siguiente puerta. No pude evitar sonreír. _\- Nuestra habitación. -_ dejo claro al abrir la siguiente puerta. Dentro había una cama doble, con otro armario empotrado y esta vez había un sofá pequeño en la esquina. - _Mira hasta tiene un sofá para los celos. -_ siguió hablando. Me reí al ver su expresión divertida.

_\- Era una opción. -_ le respondí empujándolo hacia la siguiente puerta.

_\- Una opción estúpida, si entro en celo pienso usarte hasta que te quedes sin sentido. -_ me miro con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Pestañee mirándole hasta que se rio con fuerza y siguió caminando.

_\- Los omegas de mi manada están saturados en hormonas o están pasando por una segunda adolescencia. -_ susurre sabiendo que podía oírme. Se rio entrando en la última habitación que parecía un baño de lujo.

_\- Imagínate que pasas toda tu vida pensado que tu sexualidad es algo que esconder. -_ me contesto sentándose en el borde de lo que parecía una bañera para tres personas _. - Que sentir deseo, disfrutar de ti y de tu placer el algo negativo. Que suplicar por más, pedir lo que quieres y como lo quieres es de un mal omega. -_ me recosté de la puerta escuchándole con atención. - _Ahora nos sentimos seguros, teniéndonos unos a otros. Sabiendo que, aunque estemos en la mierda...-_ hizo una señal a su alrededor. _\- seguimos teniendo esa conexión. Ese deseo casi animal._

Asentí pensando en sus palabras.

_\- Creo que desde que tengo 13 años he podido vivir mi sexualidad normal. Mis padres casi me obligan a pasar mi celo con un omega. Nunca le vi nada especial a tener sexo con otra persona hasta que conocí a Zayn. Antes era algo más en las cosas que hacer, pero desde él era algo que esperar, era un juego, un experiencia._ \- sonreímos al mismo tiempo. _\- Y cuando apareció Niall creía que me iba a morir. -_ se rio con fuerza. - _Habrá sido una sorpresa para ti, pero Zayn y yo supimos desde el primer día que tuvimos relaciones que sería una fuerza de la naturaleza. -_ negué con la cabeza recordando nuestras primeras noches. - _Pero te entiendo. En realidad, no estaba muy equivocado, estáis viviendo vuestra adolescencia ahora. Y no puedo decir que no me alegre que sea así. Nosotros cuidaremos de que sea lo más sano y divertido posible. El sexo nunca tiene que ser una experiencia que recuerdo nada más que placer._ \- él se puso de pie sin decir más nada y paso los brazos por mis hombros.

_\- Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco._ \- dijo sin más. Le mire sonriendo. Su ojos brillaban en un azul más eléctrico y por un segundo pensé que me estaba imaginando cosas. Luego pestañeo e hizo una expresión extraña.

_\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -_ susurre posando mis manos en sus caderas.

_\- Todavía me cuesta controlarlo. -_ me respondió con una sonrisa.

_\- ¿Cambian tus ojos? -_ pregunte realmente sorprendido. El asintió. No dije nada más, pero debió de notar mi siguiente pregunta escrita por toda mi cara.

**Louis POV**

_\- No soy tan divertido como Harry, no puedo ponerte de rodillas. -_ pare sonriendo. _\- solo con mi voz._ – agregue divertido viendo su expresión. - Pero si puedo hacer esto. - le aparté un poco y puse las manos sobre la parte baja de sus brazos que seguían en mi cintura.

Deje que la sensación de calma, plenitud y paz me cubriera. La sentí desde la punta de mis dedos, hasta la piel que tocaba a Liam. Era como volver de correr, después de una buena comida o haber reído durante horas. Me sentía satisfecho.

Mire su cara completamente sorprendida. El abrió los ojos segundos después.

_\- Ha sido...increíble. -_ murmuro cerrando la boca y abriéndola de nuevo durante unos segundo.

_\- Lo es y he descubierto que no solo puedo hacérselo sentir a alguien. También a mí. -_ pare mirando su expresión completamente perdida. _\- Cuando lo hago también lo siento, así que también me calma. Es como hacerle un masaje a alguien. Le ayudas, pero mientras lo haces también te relajas._

Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme.

_\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo increíble que eres? -_ susurro sin apartar esa mirada penetrante y completamente extasiada de mí. Baje la cabeza sonriendo y sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban. - _Cuando sepas todo el poder que tienes, podrás cambiar el mundo, ni si quiera necesitaras nuestra ayuda._

_\- No era para lo que estabais aquí para empezar, la verdad. -_ le respondí con una mueca divertida. Él se rio.

_\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero la idea de crear Stanley Company era cambiar el mundo desde el juego de los malos. No podíamos estar dentro de las leyes y pararles. Pero eres literalmente un superhéroe. Puedes hace cualquier cosa que quieras._ \- respire hondo.

_\- Es complicado. Siento este poder dentro de mí. Estas ganas de ¿explotar? Pero no sé si será bueno. A veces me asusto pensando en todo lo que podríamos hacer. No solo conmigo, con Harry. Hemos hecho que personas hagan cosas que no quieren. ¿Eran malas personas? Si, claro, ¿pero eso nos convierte en los jueces y verdugos del mundo? ¿Nosotros decidiremos quienes son los malos a partir de ahora?_ \- el me miro alzando las cejas.

_\- Si. -_ respondió sin más. _\- Si, lo haremos. Pero lo haremos bien. Si alguien quiere quitarle la libertad, la posibilidad de vivir, de ser feliz a otra. Entonces pasa al lado de los malos. Si alguien mata a un inocente, tortura, secuestra, usa. Pasa al lado de los malos. No creo que sea muy difícil decidirlo._ – se encogió de hombros. _\- Siento decirlo, pero las layes de hoy en día no son justas, no suelen moverse por quien es malo y quien es bueno si no por la fina línea de las_ leyes. _Que pueden decantarse por la mala persona. –_ asentí entendiendo su punto. _– Ahora mismo no hay nadie que decida quién es el malo o el bueno y nosotros no lo haremos tampoco. Ellos lo harán, cuando su acciones pasen a ser malas, estaremos ahí para castigarles._

Le mire entendiendo bien sus palabras. Tenía razón. Ahora las leyes no eran para encerrar a los malos, eran dos personas que habían leído muchos libros sobre las miles de leyes, pelar entre ellas para ver si conseguían ganar. Las personas ya les daban igual.

_\- No creo que Harry quiera seguir utilizando su poder._ \- le comenté. _\- Siento que lo odia, sobre todo si es para esto. Si es para matar o perseguir a los malos._

_\- Eso está bien, como le dije a Zayn hace mucho tiempo, hay gente que está hecha para ser soldados. Otras no. Si Harry se ha cansado de estar en la primera línea, puede ayudarnos en otros muchos sentidos. -_ hicimos un movimiento con la cabeza, los dos todavía perdidos en nuestros pensamientos.

_\- Empecemos por ver si nuestra manada ha llegado bien al avión y desearles un buen viaje_. - me sonrió asintiendo y antes de separarnos me dejo un beso en la comisura de los labios. Le sonreí de vuelta y caminamos de la mano al salón. Cogió el teléfono de la encimera de camino al sofá.

Mientras marcaba me acomode en el sofá a su lado. 

_\- ¿Liam?_ \- escuche la voz de Zayn por el altavoz.

_\- Si, soy yo. ¿Qué tal todo habéis llegado bien al avión?_ – contesto dejando que me acomodara en sus muslos. 

_\- Si, todo bien. Justo estamos subiendo ahora. Esto es impresionante. Me siento como una estrella del rock con mi jet privado._ \- se rio haciéndonos sonreír. _\- Te dejo con Harry que al parecer quiere hablar con Louis. Te amo. -_ acabo antes de oírse ruidos desconocidos. Me enderece mirando a Liam extrañado.

_\- ¿Louis?_ \- dijo Harry unos segundos después.

_\- ¿Sí? –_ conteste.

_\- ¿Por qué he sentido que estaba nervioso y de repente ya no lo estabas?_ \- pregunto extrañado.

_\- Ah, eso, no te preocupes. Solo estaba probando mis nuevos poderes con Liam._ – este sonrió.

_\- Entiendo, ¿pero estáis bien? –_ me volví a acostar, mandando la sensación de cansancio y seguridad que sentía.

_\- ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta? –_ sentí más que oí su diversión.

_\- Pregunta respondida. Y perdona, nos hemos idos hace menos de una hora y ya estoy paranoico. -_ negué con la cabeza antes de que acabara.

_\- No tienes por qué disculparte, yo también siento que es muy intenso. Liam me ha ayudado a controlarlo, pero si no te hubiera bloqueado antes, no te hubieras ido._ – sentí sus dudas y las acallé en seguida _. - Es solo raro, estar separados. Es nuevo, todavía no se cómo llevarlo. Pero estoy bien, nadie va a morir porque nos separemos unos días._

_\- Lo sé, lo sé._ – suspiro. – _Nos han pedido que nos sentemos con el cinturón puesto para el despegue. Niall ha dicho que estés preparado para hacer la primera videollamada en una hora._ \- siguió hablando con una clara sonrisa en la voz.

_\- Dile que aquí estaré, cuando pueda encontrar un portátil. –_ Liam asintió a la pregunta que no le hice.

_\- Esta bien, nos vemos en un rato. –_ paro un segundo. _\- Te quiero. -_ dijo al final en voz suave. - A los dos. - agrego en seguida.

Los dos nos sonreímos como idiotas.

_\- Nosotros también a ti. A los tres. -_ respondí sin dejar de sonreír.

Sentí que se despedía con una caricia. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación.

_\- Estas cansado. -_ dijo Liam pasándome la mano por el pelo.

_\- Y mucho. -_ conteste.

_\- Duerme un rato, te despertare para la llamada de Niall. -_ asentí sin decir nada. 

Sentía la lengua pesada en mi boca y aunque pudiera no me veía con fuerzas de abrir los ojos. Fruncí el ceño dentro de mi cabeza, ya que en la realidad no moví ni un musculo.

Había dormido bien el día anterior. Y un poco más después de desmayarme. No tenía sentido estar tan cansado. Lo último que pensé antes de quedarme inconsciente fue en que quizás usar mis poderes me quitaba energía. 

Me hice una nota mental para recordar investigarlo.

"Creo que era de noche.

O era la sensación que tenía. Todo estaba oscuro y hacia frio. 

Me recosté de la pared. Tenía la sensación de que lo tenía todo bajo control, a pesar de lo que me rodeaba.

Una celda solitaria que olía a haber tenido a mucha gente pasar por ella.

Cruce las manos sobre los muslos cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

Sin saber de dónde venía el pensamiento, me di cuenta que no era mi sueño. Ni si quiera era un sueño. Intente hacer algo para que despertara. Grite, pero no salió nada de mi boca. Intente moverme, pero no pasó nada. Me sentía en plena conciencia de mí, pero al mismo tiempo no podía moverme como si fuera yo.

Voces vinieron del pasillo fuera de la puerta de metal llena de oxido que había tenido días mejores. No me moví ni cuando se hicieron más fuertes, ni cuando el dueño de una de esas voces entro dando un portazo.

_\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –_ dijo un hombre calvo con diversas cicatrices por toda la cara. No dije nada. A pesar de tener aspecto de poder partirme por la mitad, ni si quiera le mire. Mi vista estaba fija en el punto que había estado viendo en la pared. _– Dile que me de media hora. Que no venga nadie antes. -_ le dijo a otro hombre detrás de él. Los dos estaban armados y parecían realmente peligrosos.

Antes de darme cuenta me estaba poniendo de pie de un tirón por el brazo, tenía fuerza. Camine a su lado, todavía llevado por el brazo. Me sentía lleno de confianza, como si esto lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces.

El pasillo era corto, por lo poco que pude ver tenía toda la pinta de ser un edificio medico abandonado. Todavía estaban algunos carteles que avisaban que estábamos en la zona de psiquiatría. No pude ver más cuando me empujo dentro de una sala con una camilla.

Una parte de mi cerebro, la parte que era mía, lleno mi cuerpo de adrenalina al ver lo que eran claramente instrumentos de tortura. Intente moverme, huir. Sabía que no podía. Esta no era mi pesadilla, no era mi recuerdo.

Intente cerrar los ojos, no quería ver como lo torturaban, no quería estar aquí. Pensé en despertarme, en despertarlo. 

Su mano tiro de mi para que me acercara más a la camilla. Me moví al sentir el arma clavarse en mis costillas.

_\- Empecemos con algo fácil. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico? -_ le mire sin ganas sentándome en la camilla. Me hizo una seña para que me acostara, pero no me moví. _\- Ahora que nos estamos conociendo, te diré que odio repetir las cosas. - le quito el seguro a la pistola y sentí otra ola de adrenalina._

_\- Siéntate._ – las palabras salieron de mi boca. Un poder diferente al mío, era como un cosquilleo en mi lengua, electricidad en el aire.

El cuerpo del hombre calvo se movió sin su permiso y se sentó en la silla más cercana. O más bien se dejó caer con fuerza. Vi el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta que estaba pasando.

_\- Eres tú...-_ susurro con un tono bajo.

Su cara había cambiado. Se veía entre asustado y a punto de ponerse a llorar.

No podía decir que sintiera pena por él.

_\- Dime donde esta Christopher. -_ seguí hablando, mi tono era plano. Al notar el poder pude rastrearlo, sentí a su alfa, pero no podía sentirlo a él. No podía sentir su mente como la había sentido antes. Sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos. No había nada.

Solo era su alfa. Enfadado y animal. No respondió a mi llamada ni respondió a su nombre. Solo existía la rabia. Controlada, porque estaba claro que no estaba fuera de completo control. Pero no era por la parte humana, era por la parte racional de su cerebro. Su alfa estaba utilizando su hipotálamo para ser más poderoso, para controlar la situación y ganar.

Mi omega se alegró de sentirlo, como si encontrar a una parte de él. Intenté reconocer ese sentimiento, pero no pude concentrarme más porque el hombre volvió a hablar.

_\- En la sala doce, se va en veinte minutos. Hay un rumor de que alguien viene a matarle. -_ soltó abriendo mucho los ojos, como si no se creyera que acabara de decir eso.

Me puse de pie en un movimiento fluido y caminé hacia la puerta.

_\- Pégate un tiro. -_ dije sin mirar atrás. Oí el disparo a mi espalda resonar en mis oídos."

_\- ¡Louis!_ \- oí a Liam casi gritar. 

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me enderecé. Liam tenía sus manos en mis hombros. Mire a mi alrededor completamente perdido, no reconocía esta habitación. - Es solo una pesadilla, estas bien, estas a salvo. - dijo en voz más baja. Le volví a mirar y lo recordé todo. Estábamos en la cama de la habitación del fondo.

Pestañee varias veces para quitarme la nube de los ojos.

_\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No iban a llamarnos? -_ murmure con la boca seca.

_\- Llame en una hora como nos dijeron, Derek me contesto y me dijo que estaban todos dormidos._ \- sonrió mirándome todavía como si fuera a ponerme a llorar. Le sonreí de vuelta para tranquilizarle _. – ¿Quieres hablar de ello? -_ respire hondo mirando hacia el reloj de la mesita. Eran casi las seis de la mañana.

_\- No era mía._ \- me pase una mano por la cara. _\- La pesadilla era de Harry. A veces compartimos sueños. -_ puse una mueca _. - Aunque hasta ahora solo han sido pesadillas._

_\- ¿Y que era? -_ pregunto después de unos segundos en voz muy baja. Después de beberme el vaso de agua de la mesita, volví a acomodarme en su pecho.

_\- Un recuerdo, de cómo mataba a alguien. Un torturador de Illustre tenía pinta. No sabría decirte toda la historia, suele ver escenas concretas._ \- asintió. - _No es como un sueño, no puedo pararlo cuando quiero, no puedo cambiarlo. Solo puedo imaginarme lo horrible que será para el que lo vivió personalmente. -_ acabe cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

_\- Por esa razón estamos haciendo esto. Después de tratarle sabrá controlar esas pesadillas, sabrá que pasaron por una razón, sabrá cómo vivir con lo que hizo. -_ le mire subiendo la cabeza.

_\- ¿Y nosotros podremos vivir con lo que hizo? -_ le pregunte genuinamente preocupado.

El suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

_\- Yo no tengo ningún problema, estuve en la guerra, sé que hay veces que tienes que hacer cosas con las que no concuerdas éticamente._ \- me respondió mirando al techo.

_\- Eso no hace que sean menos horrible. -_ susurre contra mi mano apoyada en su piel.

_\- No, pero te dan una razón. No somo psicópatas matando sin razón, o por lo menos no deberíamos serlo. -_ paro otra vez. _\- En mi caso te puedo decir que nunca mate a un niño, aunque estuviera armado. Mate una mujer una vez, después de que matara a dos de mis amigos. Solo mate a personas que fueran un peligro inminente. Pero esa gente no tenía la culpa tampoco. Tarde en darme cuenta, pero esa mujer, esos hombres, ninguno era el culpable de esa guerra. Como yo me estaba defendiendo, ellos también._ \- asentí sin decir nada. - _Los culpables estaban cómodamente sentados en su casa, viviendo como reyes del dinero que sacaban de esa guerra._

Nos quedamos callados después de eso. 

Intente mandar una sensación de calma a Harry. Desee con todas mis fuerzas poder mandarle mis sueños a él y no al revés. La última vez que había soñado, lo había hecho sobre un futuro feliz. Quizás podía descubrir con mi poder como hacerlo. 

_\- Lo cambiaremos también. -_ dije dejando un beso en su pectoral. _– Prefiero dejar un mundo mejor para nuestros hijos que tener una vida tranquila._ \- él se rio.

_\- Primero arreglemos un poco el presente para traerlos a un mundo un poco mejor que esto. -_ hizo un movimiento con la mano. 

Estuve de acuerdo con un ruido.

_\- Voy a intentar dormir de nuevo, despiértame si llaman ¿vale? -_ Asintió y me acurruqué más contra él.

Paso su mano por mi cintura y apoyo su otra mano sobre la mía. Sonreí con suavidad, sintiéndome cálido y seguro.

**Harry POV**

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Sentí la conexión, sentí a Louis y volví a cerrarlos. Intente mandar una disculpa por despertarle y mandarle sueños horribles. Recuerdos horribles, mas bien. 

Me respondió solo segundos después con algo parecido a un insulto. Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

_"No es tu culpa. Deja eso."_ Oí su voz claramente en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos de nuevo.

_"No sabía que podíamos seguir hablando estando tan lejos."_ Le dije enderezándome y quitándome la manta que alguien había puesto.

_"Yo tampoco, pero al parecer si se puede."_ Paro sintiéndose entre divertido y sorprendido. _"Vamos a probar hasta dónde puede llegar."_ Siguió sin perder el buen humor.

_\- ¿Una pesadilla? –_ me gire al oír la voz a mi lado. Asentí a Isaac. Me di cuenta que estaba despierto desde hace rato por sus gafas, el libro que tenía en las manos y la lampara encendida de su sitio.

_\- ¿Tú? –_ pregunte girándome un poco para ver su cara.

Los asientos estaban en parejas, uno al lado del otro y cada pareja enfrentada a otra con una mesa en medio. También había una cama más atrás, pero se la había quedado Niall por su lesión.

_\- No. Tengo insomnio desde que era joven. –_ cerro los ojos encogiéndose de hombros. – _Hablas dormido, ¿sabías?_ \- Le mire unos segundos sin decir nada. _– No es que se entienda, solo palabras sueltas, pero hizo que el aire vibrara. No podría decir que se sentía a tu alfa, pero algo se sentía._ \- me miro a través de las gafas. Tenía una mirada tranquila, sin juzgar ni acusar de nada. Simplemente me miraba. Se notaba cansado, pero no como a punto de quedarse dormido. _– Aunque supongo que por eso estamos aquí, para controlarlo ¿no?_

Asentí. Derek a su lado se movió en sueños llamando su atención. Me quede mirando la escena sin mucho más que hacer. Isaac paso su mano por la cara de Derek susurrando algo, la cara fruncida de este cambio hasta estar otra vez relajada. Le miro un rato más hasta que estuvo seguro de que dormía.

_\- Se mucho sobre pesadilla. -_ susurro tan bajo que me costó saber si me hablaba a mí. Luego giro la cara recostándose contra el respaldar del asiento. _– Te recomendaría algunas cosas, pero creo que ellos te ayudaran más._

_\- ¿Cuál sería tu recomendación? –_ susurre, no queriendo volver a dormir todavía.

Se encogió de hombros, sacando el labio inferior pensativo.

_\- El alcohol no funciona, las pastillas a la larga son peor, el ejercicio no funciona, lo baños calientes tampoco, pero nadie puede decir que no a un baño caliente._ \- sonrió volviendo a coger el libro.

_\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? –_ dije sin saber de dónde vino la pregunta. El me miro con esa sonrisa pequeña que siempre le acompañaba.

_\- Diez años. –_ me miro quitándose las gafas _. – Casados. Pero casi quince de relación. -_ alce las cejas _. - Si, nos conocimos en el instituto. Mi vida en esa época era, bastante mala por decirlo de alguna manera. El me ayudo. Luego todo vino suave y fácil. –_ miro hacia Stiles que estaba dormido delante de mí junto a Carol. _– Unas cosas más fáciles que otras. -_ agrego con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. _– Liam me conto vuestra historia. -_ acabo como dando una explicación de porque no preguntaba por mí. Hice un asentimiento.

_\- ¿Qué hora es? -_ oí la voz semi dormida de Zayn a mi lado. Me gire para ver su cara roja levantarse de la almohada. Se rasco los ojos y me miro ligeramente dormido aún.

_\- Es difícil saberlo, allí son las seis de la mañana_. - hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y se levantó.

_\- Voy a ver qué tal esta Niall._ \- murmuro pasando a mi lado poniendo una mano en mi hombro unos segundos.

_\- Todavía nos queda mucha historia._ – dije en voz baja mirando todavía por donde se había ido Zayn. El no respondió y al mirarle solo estaba sonriendo hacia el libro sin más.

Volví a recostarme para dormir un poco. 

Me caía bien. No era empalagoso ni estresante. Sabia cuando hablar y que decir. Era relajante conocer a un alfa así. Me recordaba un poco a Zayn. 

Recordé la casa otra vez y antes de darme tiempo a quejarme Louis estaba ahí regañándome.

_"¿Cada vez que te pase algo bueno vas a volver a un mal recuerdo?"_ Lo ignore y me concentre en esa sensación de relajación que me estaba mandando.

_"Los pasos_ se hicieron más fuertes. Me tape la boca para que no saliera ningún ruido. Los pasos pararon y casi se me escapa un jadeo. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo. Oí dos pasos más antes de que la luz entrara en mi escondite. 

Me habían encontrado.

_\- ¡Me toca esconderme! –_ grito tirándose encima de mí. Me permití reírme mientras su cuerpo pequeño se enderezaba otra vez para seguir gritando - ¡Me toca esconderme papá, te he encontrado!

_\- Muy bien, cariño, me he escondido muy bien y tú me has encontrado super rápido._ \- dije con una sonrisa poniéndolo de pie. - Vamos a buscar a Ni, creo que necesita jugar un poco con _nosotros ¿no crees?_

_\- Papá Ni me ha dicho que no puede jugar. -_ me respondió poniendo un puchero falso que sabía perfectamente había aprendido de Louis.

_\- Vamos, seguro que podemos convencerle. -_ lo levante por la cintura y lo cargue. Me di cuenta que mi altura era diferente y tenía algo al nivel de la cintura que se notaba extraño.

Caminamos por la casa sin prisa hasta el piso de abajo, cruzamos el salón hasta la sala que Niall había convertido en su despacho.

_\- Hola, papa, me ha dicho Nicolas que no quieres jugar con él al escondite. -_ Niall levanto la vista y me dio la mirada más cargada de veneno que pudo. Me reí mirando hacia Nico. _\- Creo que necesita más que jugar, cariño, hemos llegado a código rojo. -_ el niño se rio a pesar de no entender nada.

_\- Louis, por favor, ahora no. El examen es dentro de dos semanas y soy incapaz de recordar esta bendita parte. Tengo memoria eidética que me pasa. -_ su tono de voz no dejaba hueco a la discusión, pero igual sentí como iba a responder.

¿Louis? Pensé de repente. Me había llamado Louis.

_\- Ni, cariño, si no te levantas de esa silla ahora mismo y juegas con nuestro hijo al escondite es muy posible que te castigue. -_ sonreí de la forma más dulce posible con la mirada seria.

Nico se tapó la boca.

_\- No, papi, no le castigues. -_ le sonreí guiñándole un ojo. Niall me miro de nuevo y yo alce una ceja dejándole claro que no estaba bromeando.

_\- Muy bien, no importa si suspendo, seguramente ser cirujano no es tan importante. -_ se levantó hablando en tono petulante.

_\- Porque no lo es. -_ dije en tono serio dejando a Nico en el suelo. Esta vez sí me miro y pude ver como algo cambiaba en sus ojos.

_\- Porque no lo es. -_ repitió acercándose ya con la disculpa escrita por toda su cara.

_\- Es solo un examen, Niall, no se va a acabar el mundo luego. Y sabes cómo odio que os paséis todo el día trabajando o estudiando. Nico y Emma necesitan a sus padres. Además, el cumpleaños de Chris es la semana que viene y no tenemos nada preparado. -_ el asintió solemne y me dejo un beso suave en los labios.

_\- Lo tengo, ¿Dónde me quieres? ¿Con Nico o con la preparación de la fiesta?_ – le mire decidiendo si le perdonaba o no. Al final solo sonreí negando con la cabeza.

_\- Si me meto otra vez en otro armario, voy a dar a luz. -_ bromee poniéndome una mano en la barriga. _– Quédate con él, le diré a Harry que deje ese maldito...-_ pare mirando hacia Nico que estaba dibujando en los papeles de Niall. - _...bendito ordenador y se ocupe de Emma._

_\- Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando encuentra a alguien nuevo. -_ le mire alzando la ceja de nuevo. _\- Pero eso no es excusa. Tu ponte con la fiesta, quizás date un buen baño espumosos. -_ sonreí asintiendo. Era una buena idea, no podía negarlo.

_\- Por favor, llama a Liam y dile que venga a comer o está fuera de la manada. Si vuelve a perderse una comida, le voy a impedir tener más descendencia de una patada. -_ acabe esto más bajo mientras Nico corría a los brazos de Niall.

_\- Hecho. -_ sonrió, todo ojos brillantes y dientes blancos.

_\- Te amo. -_ susurre dejando un beso lento en sus labios.

_\- Siempre. -_ me respondió haciéndome sonreír como un idiota.

_\- Qué asco. -_ grito Nico casi en mi oído. Nos separamos riéndonos. Niall se lo llevo, todavía gritando. Subí las escaleras lentamente, ya sintiendo el peso de la tripa. A pesar de que me habían dicho que no tendría problema, ya me veía en cama otra vez en los últimos tres meses.

_\- ¿Qué haces de pie? –_ me gire para ver a Harry mirarme desde la puerta del dormitorio con una sonrisa que gritaba busca problemas.

_\- Te juro por todo lo sagrado Harry, dime una sola vez más que me siente y lo pierdo. -_ pase por su lado apartándolo con el hombro. Él se rio echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

_\- Pero en tu estado lo mejor sería...-_ empezó imitando la voz de mi médico.

_\- Si Liam le trae otra vez, le mato. Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Voy a matar a un ser humano inocente. –_ me gire señalándolo con el dedo. - _Y les echare la culpa a las hormonas. -_ él se rio negando con la cabeza.

_\- Ha traído al mundo sanos y salvos a dos de nuestros hijos. Liam confía más en el que en mí. -_ sonreí divertido.

_\- ¿Ya has dejado esa misión del demonio? -_ dije con tono azucarado.

_\- Si, marido mío, ya he acabado. Soy todo tuyo._ \- se pegó a mí por la cintura, todo lo que mi barriga dejaba.

_\- Si tienes en mente cualquier otra cosa que no sea hacerme un masaje en los pies y darme un baño con la esponja más suave que tengamos, siento que voy a decepcionarte. -_ le conteste pasando los brazos por su cuello.

_\- Cualquier cosa que sea, tu desnudo cubierto de espuma es todo menos decepcionante. -_ susurro contra mis labios. Deje que me besara como más me gustaba, lento, suave, profundo. De esa forma que hacía que mi estomago diera una vuelta, que mi pecho se apretara y me hiciera preguntarme a quien había hecho tan bien para merecer esto.

_"Lo sabes bien."_ Dijo solo para mí."

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y un rayo de luz me llego desde la ventana más cercana. Hice una mueca y me enderecé. Zayn estaba a mi lado hablando en voz baja con Carol delante de él. Unos platos con comida acabada descansaban en la mesa. 

No me moví durante unos minutos, sonriendo a la nada.

_"Sera nuestro futuro."_ Escuche a Louis decir _. "Haré todo lo humanamente posible para que ese sea nuestro futuro."_ Acabo con firmeza. 

Le mande todas la sensaciones, que ni yo era capaz de identificar. Le mande el recuerdo de sentir a lo que era mi hijo entre mis brazos, de la felicidad. Me mordí el labio y miré por la ventana. Estábamos en algún lugar en el océano y estaba amaneciendo. La luz dorada llenaba el avión. El olor a tostada y mermelada llenaba el aire. La risa de Zayn se escuchó suave y dulce. Derek y Isaac hablaban también en voz baja a mi lado.

_\- Buenos días._ \- oí la voz de Niall a mi espalda y me enderecé para verle. Salió de la habitación al final del avión todavía con las marcas de la sabana.

Le sonreí mientras se acercaba y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca tiré del hasta que se sentó en mi regazo. Me sonrió extrañado.

_\- Alguien ha dormido bien._ \- dijo sin perder tiempo pasando los brazos por mi cuello.

_\- Un buen sueño. -_ respondí encogiéndome de hombros _. - ¿Qué tal el tobillo?_

_\- Ya no siento ningún dolor, al parecer la doctora tenía razón. -_ dijo esto en voz baja solo para que yo y Zayn lo escucháramos. Los dos asentimos sin decir nada más. _\- ¿Cuánto queda?_

_\- Unas dos horas aproximadamente. Llegaremos a las diez de la mañana. -_ todos hicimos el mismo ruido. Nos espera un jetlag de los buenos.

_\- Creo que voy a llamar a Louis. Ayer lo deje un poco tirado. -_ puso una mueca, pero no se movió.

_\- Llamo en la madrugada, Liam. Le dije que estabais dormido y al parecer Louis también, se quedó inconsciente nada más llegar a la cama. -_ dijo Derek con un tono suave. Le mire algo sorprendido. No parecía en nada al hombre de la comida del otro día. Niall pareció notar lo mismo porque le sonrió y asintió.

_\- Gracias Derek. -_ respondió. _\- Entonces voy a desayunar primero, le mando un mensaje y luego hablamos._ \- se puso de pie después de dejar un beso suave en mis labios.

Stiles salió de uno de los baños de la parte de delante con cara de mal despertar.

_\- Necesito un café. -_ casi gruño. Note que Derek y Isaac se habían quedado callados cuando entro en nuestra zona. No los mire, pero me hice una nota mental para descubrir en serio que les pasaba a esos dos.

_\- Aquí tienes, reina. -_ Carol le ofreció una taza que antes descansaba sobre la mesa. El solo hizo un ruido un tanto obsceno y se sentó a su lado mirando la taza como si fuera un tesoro. Me gire solo un poco y note por el rabillo del ojo como Derek apartaba la mirada con un claro sonrojo. Isaac a su lado solo sonreía con ganas.

_"¡Te lo dije!"_ Casi salto al oír a Louis.

_"¿Estas siempre mirando que hago?"_ Respondí divertido.

_"Si. Aquí Liam sigue dormido y no quiero salir de la cama todavía. Solo puedo verte para distraerme."_ Me reí negando con la cabeza.

_"Sabes que eso no prueba nada, ¿no?"_ Seguí hablando aceptando la taza que me ofrecía Zayn.

_"Claro, porque es completamente platónico sonrojarse cuando alguien hace un ruido pornográfico. ¿Es que acaso tú también te has sonrojado y puesto cara de querer que te dejaran caer desde dónde estabas?"_ Pregunto mordaz.

Le di la razón encogiéndome de hombros.

_"No es mi tipo."_ Bebi sin perder la sonrisa. Note su diversión.

_"Es guapo."_ Dijo el con un toque de ese Louis de antes. El que vivía de una broma en otra.

_"Lo es, sí."_ Respondí sin más.

_"¿Sabes que puedes decir que otro hombre es guapo sin que me ponga celoso o algo así verdad?"_

_"Lo sé, sí."_ Volví a decir. Sentí más que oí su risa.

\- Dile que le conteste a Niall antes que haga que el piloto vuelva. - oí la voz de Zayn cerca de mí. Sonreí asintiendo.

"Voy." Llego de su parte. "Me tengo que levantar, desayunar, darme una ducha, ya sabes. Ser un adulto y eso." No se movió ni un centímetro.

"Gracias." Dije después de unos minutos. "Por lo de anoche."

Él envió una sensación de felicidad pura.

"Y quiero que sepas que pondré hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo también para hacerlo realidad." Acabe terminado también mi taza de café.

**Liam POV**

_\- Liam, ¿qué mierdas? –_ oí la voz de Héctor a mi espalda.

_\- Buenos días a ti también. -_ le respondí sonriendo.

_\- ¿Has aprovechado mientras estaba dormido para venir? –_ me pregunto alzando una ceja.

_\- No, idiota, he venido a recoger algunas cosas y llamar a gente que necesito para nuestro siguiente proyecto. -_ me miro escéptico. _\- Mira, aquí está el plan que llevo preparando toda la mañana._

_\- ¿Por qué no puedes ser un alfa normal y quedarte en la cama con tu omega? –_ hablo en voz baja cogiendo los papeles que le ofrecía.

Los empezó mirar por encima y fue asintiendo a algunas cosas.

_\- Pienso que quizás el equipo que hizo el piso inferior podría ayudarme. Se que tardaríamos el doble que, construyéndolo en otro sitio, pero creo que este cerca de nuestra casa es positivo. Este es nuestro proyecto a largo plazo._ \- hable acercándome

_\- Si, yo pienso igual. Aunque la razón que se me ha ocurrido es mas de no tener todo tan junto. Así es más seguro. -_ asentí

_\- Voy a integrar en mi equipo a algunos agentes mientras la construcción ¿te parece bien? -_ volví a coger la carpeta.

_\- Por supuesto, pero habla con Kia sobre eso, ya sabes. Ella lleva toda la parte del papeleo. -_ asentí sonriendo. _\- Y Liam, por lo que más quieras, saca tiempo para no hacer nada. -_ se pasó una mano por la cara sabiendo que era inútil su comentario.

_\- Las cosas no se hacen si pierdo el tiempo haciendo nada. -_ le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

_\- No te preocupes, Héctor, yo me ocupo. -_ escuche a Louis desde la puerta y los dos nos giramos _. - Estaba buscándote, quería saber desde donde puedo hacer una llamada. -_ Héctor asintió.

_\- Tienes teléfonos seguros en la sala 18. -_ se giró hacia mi quitándome la carpeta de la mano. - _Ve a ayudarle, yo te cuido esto. -_ dudé unos segundos y después puse los ojos en blanco.

_\- Los números están al final, si no te importa llamarles para que empiecen con los planos. -_ dije saliendo con Louis de la sala.

_\- Gracias, Liam, por decirme como hacer mi trabajo. -_ grito mientras nos íbamos.

Louis se rio a mi lado y se colgó de mi brazo.

_\- Me encanta tu nuevo proyecto y la idea de empezar lo antes posible es emocionante. -_ le mire sonriendo. - _Pero si vuelves a meterte en tu trabajo para obviar la vida real_...- paro mirando a su alrededor. _\- ...Niall a mi lado va a ser un juego. -_ sonrió sin enseñar los dientes y luego dejo un beso rápido en mis labios.

Me quede un segundo parado en mitad del pasillo mientras él seguía andando y encontraba la sala 18 _._

_\- Louis. -_ dije, aunque estaba lejos. - _Louis, espera, sabes que tenemos que trabajar y hacer esto posible, no se va a hacer solo._ \- seguí hablando a pesar de que ya había entrado en la sala. _Entre detrás de él y cerré la puerta. -_ Tenemos que empezar si queremos...

_\- Hay más de cien personas en este edificio que pueden hacer tu trabajo, si hablas de confianza Kia y Héctor morirían por ti. Tenemos gente que puede hacerlo Liam, no quieres hacerlo así porque quieres tenerlo todo controlado. Pero siento decirte que la vida no es así. Es algo en lo que tienes que trabajar y estoy seguro de que no se va arreglar ahora porque yo te lo diga, pero tienes que empezar a poner de tu parte. -_ alzo la vista desde uno de los teléfonos. - _Si ni si quiera ves el problema, todo se vuelve más complicado. Así que dime, ¿ves de lo que estoy hablando? -_ me miró fijamente.

Si, podría tener razón. Confiaba en Héctor y él podría hacer todo esto. Quizá podría ayudar algunos días, pero no tenía que ser el que lo llevara todo. Solo con saber que tal iba y quizás ir una o dos veces por semana estaría bien. 

_\- Si. -_ acabe diciendo al final. Entiendo lo que dices y lo voy a intentar. Pero por favor, entiende que no soy así porque me guste o disfrute. Nuestra vida es complicada y si pierdes el control un solo segundo puede ser mortal.

_\- Puede ser mortal hasta con todo controlado. La tormenta, huracán o lo que fuera nos lo enseño con letras mayúsculas. Solo hizo falta un momento para que Oli entrara. Teníamos toda la seguridad posible, estábamos los cinco juntos y además teníamos a seis personas más en casa, altamente entrenados y aun así Oli me encontró y puso un arma contra mi cabeza._ \- puse una mueca. _\- No podemos controlarlo todo Liam, solo estar preparados. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Prepararnos para lo peor._ – me miro respirando profundo. _\- No sirve de nada desperdiciar nuestra vida intentando no perderla. Esto no es vida Liam, esto es sobrevivir. Lo que llevamos haciendo años. Quiero prepararme y empezar a vivir._

Asentí sin apartarle la mirada.

_\- Esta bien, me parece bien. -_ respondí caminando hacia él. - Me va hacer falta tiempo para cambiar, porque sigo pensando como un soldado me temo. Pero lo intentare ¿vale? - él sonrió, acercándome cogiendo un puñado de camisa y acercándome.

_\- Eso es más que suficiente. -_ susurro dejando un beso largo y casto en mis labios. _\- Ahora yo voy a necesitar tu ayuda_. - le mire frunciendo el ceño. _\- Necesito que me hagas mantener la calma porque esto va a ser una prueba para mi paciencia._

_\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No vas a llamar a los chicos? -_

_\- No, acabo de colgarle a Niall. Hicimos una videollamada de una hora casi. -_ alce las cejas. - _Ahora tengo que llamar a Dallon._ \- respiro profundo. _\- Y preguntarle si sabía que era un absoluto._ \- acabo mirando al teléfono como si fuera un bicho asqueroso.

_\- Louis...-_ empecé. - _no tienes por qué hacer esto ahora. Ya hemos pasado por suficiente estos días, vamos a dejar algo para otro momento._

_\- No. -_ dijo negando con la cabeza. - _Quiero y necesito saberlo ahora. Necesito cerrar esto ahora._ \- me miro evaluando mi reacción.

_\- Estoy contigo, sea lo que sea que decidas. -_ acabe diciendo apretando su mano con suavidad. Me hizo una señal para que me sentara a su lado. Acerqué la silla lo más que pude a la suya.

_\- No sé cómo se usa esto. -_ me dijo con una risa seca. Le sonreí acercando en teléfono. Héctor los había hecho especiales para que fuera extra seguros y para ello utilizaba teléfonos fijos que ya tenían sus años. Quite el aparato del soporte, pulse el botón de altavoz y el de llamada privada para que otra persona que cogiera la misma línea no escuchara la conversación. Después subí el volumen y le pedí que me dictara el número. Marqué y me recosté cuando empezaron a sonar los tonos.

Louis a mi lado se retorció las manos y respiro profundo varias veces.

_\- ¿Sí? -_ contesto la vos de Brendon.

_\- Hola Bren, soy Louis. -_ dijo echándose hacia adelante cerca del aparato.

_\- Hola Lou, ¿qué tal estáis? Las chicas me han llamado porque no sabían nada de vosotros ¿todo bien? -_ le mire retorcerse un poco en la silla.

_\- Si, si, ahora estamos bien. Hemos tenido unos días complicados, pero ya te contaremos. -_ paro cerrando los ojos. _\- Bren, ¿me podrías pasar a Dallon?_ – la línea se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

_\- Claro cariño, ahora le llamo. -_ dijo con cierta duda en la voz. Y lo entendía. Después de no llamarle en varios días, llama para decirle que quiere hablar directamente con su hermano. Está claro que pasaba algo. Se oyó su voz llamando a Dallon, unos segundos de silencio y luego la voz de su hermano.

_\- Hola Lou, ¿todo bien? -_ Louis se mordió el labio y se miró las manos. 

_\- Hola Dallon, si todo bien. Te llamaba porque quería hablar de algo._ \- siguió, estiré una de mis manos y cogí una de las suyas. Entrelacé nuestros dedos y asentí con la cabeza para darle fuerza.

_\- Dime._ \- respondió Dallon cuando el silencio se alargó.

_\- Primero, te quería decir que puedo entender porque en el pasado tuviste que esconderme algunas cosas...-_ empezó. Dallon no dijo nada. _\- Era lógico en su momento, para protegerte, para protegerme, tenías tu razones y decidí perdonarte. Porque que estuvieras vivo era más importante para mí que el pasado. -_ esta vez paro de nuevo y apretó mi mano.

_\- ¿Pero?_ \- dijo Dallon, sabiendo que habría un "pero".

_\- Pero, necesito que sepas también que, si es verdad que me has escondido durante más de veinte años mi verdadera naturaleza, Dallon, no va haber perdón que valga. No va haber razones, ni opiniones ni lógica que me hagan confiar en ti de nuevo. Porque te perdonaré, seguiré con mi vida y seguirás estando invitado a la cena de Navidad, pero no poder volver a confiar en ti. -_ acabo en voz más baja. Le mire, como su expresión iba cambiando de relajado a dolor. Sus ojo se llenaron de lágrimas sin caer.

_\- Louis...-_ respondió Dallon. 

Solo dijo su nombre, sin más. Pero en el tono, en la manera de decirlo. Como suplicando algo que sabía que estaba perdido.

Louis dejo caer la cabeza hacia delante y sus hombros se movieron. Me adelante rápidamente hacia él y le abrace. Sentí la humedad en mi hombro.

_\- Está bien, amor, está bien. -_ le susurre a pesar de saber que no estaba bien. Que no estaría bien durante mucho tiempo. Tuve cierta ganas de encontrarme con Dallon y pegarle un puñetazo, pero deje de lado lo que yo quería y solo me centre en lo que Louis necesitaba.

_\- Louis, era más fácil si no lo sabias. Para ti y para las personas que te rodeaban era más seguro que creyeras que eras un omega normal, las pastillas eran para ayudarte a...-_ me gire ligeramente y colgué la llamada. Louis no se movió de mi hombro.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. 

_\- Lou...-_ susurre acariciando su espalda.

_\- Quiero perdonarle. De nuevo. Quiero decirle que lo entiendo, que me parece bien lo que hizo, porque no quiero perderle. No quiero perder a mi única familia. A la única persona que me ha ayudado cuando lo necesitaba ¿pero ¿cómo le perdono esto? –_ me miro con los ojos brillantes. - _Como me siento con él y hablo con el sobre la vida sabiendo que me ha visto sufrir, me ha visto perdido sin saber que me pasa, sabiendo la respuesta. Tomo la decisión por mí, Liam, decidió sobre mi vida. -_ paro secando se unas lágrimas. - _No tenía derecho a decidir sobre mí, mi cuerpo, mi vida. Era mi decisión. Y decidieron drogarme antes de contármelo. - acabo mirando a la nada con una mueca de dolor._

Le abrece de nuevo, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera decirle que quitara su dolor. Algo que hiciera que fuera menos fuerte. Porque era alguien demasiado inteligente, que sabía perfectamente como eran las cosas. Él lo había descrito perfectamente. Lo quería demasiado para odiarle, pero lo que había hecho era razón de sobra para odiarle. La definición de libro de relación toxica. Dallon, Brendon, toda su historia. Lo único que hacían era hacerle daño, una y otra vez, y él les perdonaba. Porque los quería, porque eran parte de su futuro. Porque después de pensar que lo sabía perdido, ¿qué sentido tenía enfadarse con ellos? Podrían haber estado muertos, una mentira más o menos no era nada en contra de la muerte. 

Pero estábamos vivos, seguíamos sintiendo y el dolor que provocaba una mentira no se puede obviar.

_\- Louis. -_ empecé separándolo suavemente de mí. - _Se que esto es difícil de aceptar y sé que no vas a querer oírlo, pero antes me has pedido que te ayude y eso es lo que voy a hacer._ \- el me miro sin decir nada, todavía con las pestañas húmedas. _\- Porque lo quieras, por las cosas buenas que hizo, por la ayuda que te presto no significa que le debas nada más que respeto. Si por cada buena acción que hizo, te mintió y te hizo daño, esas buenas acciones no borran las malas. ¿Me entiendes? Si te hace daño por cada vez que te abraza o te miente por cada vez que te ayuda, no es una persona saludable para ti. –_ frunció el ceño y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo. _\- No mereces sufrir por sus decisiones. Él te mintió, más de una vez, sobre algo importante. Sobre algo que solo era problema tuyo. Si decides no perdonarle, dejar pasar el tiempo y quizás empezar una nueva relación con él, es perfectamente razonable. -_ asintió sin decir nada más.

_\- Ojalá nunca me hubiera mentido. Podría haberlo superado, con él._ \- asentí secando más lágrimas, dejando un beso en su frente. 

_\- No podemos controlar lo que los demás hacen, solo podemos alejarnos si nos hace daño y quedarnos sin nos hacen mejores. -_ sus brazos pasaron por mi cuello y me apretó contra él.

_\- Tú me haces mejor. -_ susurro haciéndome sonreír. 

_\- Y tú a mí, amor, y tú a mí. -_

Nos abrazamos durante tanto tiempo que una de mis manos empezó a hormiguear. Y aun así no nos separamos. Cerré los ojos sintiendo que podía estar así para siempre, entre sus brazos. Después de un suspiro largo, se separó y me miro un poco más seguro.

_\- Esto es una mierda, vamos a buscar algo que hacer que me haga olvidarlo. -_ sonreí negando con la cabeza. 

_\- Vamos a estrenar esa bañera ridículamente grande y luego llamamos a los chicos a ver si ya llegaron al hospital. -_ el asintió con ganas.

Miro hacia el teléfono mordiéndose el labio.

_\- Dale tiempo al tiempo. -_ susurre tirando de el para que se pusiera de pie. Asintió distraído y me cogió de la mano mientras salíamos.  
  


  



	29. Capitulo 14 - Nada mas que demostrar.

**Zayn POV**

\- _No siento las piernas._ – susurre bajando las escaleras. _\- ¿Cómo es posible que este cansado de estar sentado?_ – Niall a mi lado me miro con una ceja alzada.

_\- Te dije que me acompañaras con los ejercicios de yoga. –_ Stiles llego a mi lado cargando la mochila con algunas armas que nos habían dejado.

_\- Creo que jamás seré capaz de ponerme la pierna donde la pusiste. –_ él se rio encogiéndose de hombros.

_\- Con práctica, en seis meses podrías hacer cosas que no creías ciertas. -_ llegamos a la pista donde nos esperaban dos coches. En uno de ellos un hombre de unos cuarenta años, en traje y con cara seria, espero hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca para hablar.

_\- Buenos días, soy Leo, estoy aquí para llevarlos hasta el centro médico. ¿Hay algo que quieran meter en el maletero? –_ dijo en tono amable y un acento francés realmente marcado.

_\- No llevamos mucho equipaje. -_ dije con una sonrisa.

_\- Muy bien, en el otro coche esta mi compañero, me disculpo ya que su inglés es básico. –_ todos asentimos.

_\- Iré en ese, recuerdo bien mis clases de francés. -_ Niall dijo a mi lado.

_\- Harry y yo iremos en ese con Niall también. -_ conteste.

_\- Nosotros iremos en este entonces. -_ Derek hizo un asentimiento hacia el conductor y abrió la puerta para que Isaac y los gemelos entraran. Carol le dijo algo a Stiles en voz baja y este le miro con cara de pocos amigos. Me di cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando noté que el coche de atrás era más pequeño. 

En el del conductor que no hablaba inglés había cuatro puestos más, en el que subió Derek había siete. Carol dijo otra cosa y Stiles se dio la vuelta sin responderle. Con cara de querer estar en cualquier otro sitio se subió en el coche de Derek, poniéndose justo a su lado.

_\- Pagaría por ir en ese coche. –_ dijo Niall a mi lado cuando empezamos a caminar hacia el nuestro. Me reí y hasta Harry sonrió a mi lado.

_\- Louis sigue creyendo que se gustan o algo así. -_ dijo este con un ceño fruncido.

_\- Algo pasa, eso no lo podemos dudar, pero creo que estoy de su parte. La mayoría del tiempo parecen una pareja que acabara de cortar y fueran forzados a estar juntos. -_ dije encogiéndome de hombros. 

Nos subimos en el coche saludando en francés al conductor. Pocos segundos después Carol se subió al lado de Niall. Todos la miramos, esperando a que dijera algo, pero ella solo se ató el cinturón sin cambiar ni si quiera la expresión.

_\- Cuando queráis. -_ acabo diciendo mirando hacia Harry en el puesto de copiloto.

Niall hablo con el piloto en un francés mucho más fluido de lo que me esperaba. Se reía de algo que le respondió y hasta hizo sonreír al conductor, un alfa de piel morena que tenía acento del centro de África.

_\- Dice que hay poca gente que no hable inglés y lleve uno de los coches pero que a él lo contrataron por su pasado en el ejército congoleño. -_ nos tradujo Niall en seguida y dijo algo más en su idioma. El conductor sonrió negando con la cabeza. _\- Dice que sabe quiénes somos. Además, me ha pedido que no le digamos a su jefe lo que ha dicho porque lo podemos meter en problemas. No tendría que estar hablando con nosotros en absoluto. -_ le mire alzando las cejas.

_\- ¿Quizás por eso cogieron a alguien que no hablara en inglés? –_ le pregunte extrañado.

_\- Pregúntale porque no quieren que hable con nosotros. -_ dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido sin quitarle los ojos de encima al hombre.

Niall hablo y el conductor solo se encogió de hombros respondiendo en pocas palabras.

_\- Dice que su gente no es muy confiada, que cualquiera puede ser un espía para los "maulaseis"._ – hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. - _Para los malos._

_\- Eso está bien, es mejor se precavido. -_ respondió Carol.

_\- ¿Quién manda a esta gente? ¿Los del centro médico o Héctor? –_ siguió Harry. Niall se apresuró a traducir y el hombre le respondió con un nombre que todos entendimos sin necesidad de traducción.

_\- Morgan. -_ Niall y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

_\- ¿Morgan es el contacto de Liam con Francia? Ni si quiera sabía que estaba aquí._ – fruncí el ceño.

_\- Lo ponía en los papeles de la carpeta. -_ siguió Harry _. - Decía que tenían aquí un grupo de seguridad que opera en casi toda Europa. -_ alce la cejas asintiendo.

_\- Ni si quiera he abierto la carpeta todavía. Puedo oír a Liam gritándome desde aquí. -_ se rieron.

El conductor le pregunto algo y Niall contesto con su sonrisa divertida.

_\- Pregunta si esta todo bien con Morgan y le he dicho que si, que nos salvó hace mucho tiempo. -_ hablo Niall y justo después dijo otra cosa en francés. El hombre contesto _. - Dice que le va muy bien y que fue el que le ayudo a salir de Illustre justo a tiempo. Alguien saco a su hermana de un hangar donde estaban trasportando a mujeres para ser vendidas. -_ más francés. Respuesta _. - Dice que Morgan llego para mantenerlos a salvo, pero nunca conoció a la persona que los saco de allí. -_ Niall me miro y luego los dos miramos hacia Harry que llevaba varios minutos callado. Nos encontramos con su mirada a través del espejo retrovisor. Negó con la cabeza casi sin moverla.

_\- ¿Qué no fuiste tu o que no digamos nada sobre el tema? –_ susurre. El no dijo nada y miro por la ventana. Niall dijo algo más en francés y se recostó a mi lado. 

Mire hacia Carol que me devolvió la mirada, sabiendo que estaba pasando. Luego se encogió de hombros, con la misma sensación de no poder hacer nada más.

Harry no quería hablar del tema y nadie más podía hacerle hablar. Estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro que había sido él, pero por algo él no quería que el conductor lo supiera. Y tendría sus razones, que seguramente hablaríamos cuando se pudiera.

Me distraje viendo los edificios pasar, las calles. No pude evitar compararlo con mi ciudad en Inglaterra, ver la similitudes y las diferencias. Era la cuarta o quinta vez que estaba en Francia. Las veces anteriores había venido con mi hermana o con mi familia. Sonreí pensado en Waliyha, la última vez que había venido había sido por petición suya. O más bien suplica. Quería venir a hacer turismo y conocer a un alfa francés. Me reí negando con la cabeza. Se fue realmente decepcionada cuando tuvimos que irnos y no tuvo ni una cita.

Recordé la vez que vine con Liam. Le dije que quería subir a la torre Eiffel y besarnos allí arriba, con el atardecer en nuestra espalda. Quería los más cliché y romántico que pudiera imaginar y él lo hizo realidad. Hasta me pidió matrimonio ese día. Recordé esa época, banal y sin preocupaciones más allá de a donde comeríamos o que haríamos esta noche en esa ducha tan grande. Me toque el dedo donde debería estar nuestro anillo. Hacía años que no lo llevaba, cuando empezamos a entrenar no queríamos que la gente supiéramos que estábamos casados, luego al entrar en el campamento ya estábamos acostumbrados a no hablar de nuestra relación _._

_\- Creo que hemos llegado._ \- susurro Niall a mi lado. Sin darme cuenta, habíamos salido de la ciudad y ahora estábamos en una zona más rural y verde. El camino había sido asfaltado hacia poco, todavía negro y nuevo. A los lados nos acompañaban un prado sin fin y casas de no más de dos pisos. Era todo pintoresco y sacado de una postal. Al final se podía ver el edificio más grande, una construcción de ladrillos rojos, con una puerta grande y toda la fachada llenas de pequeñas ventanas. 

El conductor le dijo algo a Niall y este le hablo unos segundos. Se notaba relajado, pero podía ver en el movimiento de su pierna que estaba impaciente.

_\- Nos ha dicho que nos está esperando._ \- tradujo minutos después.

_\- Que recuerdos_ \- dijo Harry. Desde su posición veía mejor, porque desde atrás solo podía ver la fachada y una parte pequeña de la entrada. Niall era miope y estaba haciendo cosas divertidas con los ojos intentando ver quiénes eran. No hizo falta esperar mucho hasta que el coche aparco en el suelo de gravilla. Abrí la puerta sonriendo.

_\- Mira quienes han decidido aparecer. -_ dijo Morgan acercándose con los brazos abiertos. Niall salto divertido detrás de mí y le dio un abrazo a Spencer a su lado que parecía entre divertido y avergonzado. Le di otro abrazo a Morgan que me sonrió y dio varias palmadas en el hombro.

_\- No me puedo creer que hayan pasado dos años desde que nos vimos por última vez, parece que fue ayer._ \- dijo Spencer abrazándome también. - _Estáis realmente diferentes_. - se rio. 

_\- Tu tampoco estas exactamente igual. -_ le respondí divertido. Tenía el pelo más corto y parecía el doble de grande. Morgan a su lado no se quedaba atrás. Definitivamente se dedicaban a la seguridad. 

Harry y Morgan se dieron la mano y este último lo evaluó unos segundos sin dejar de sonreír.

_\- ¿Qué tal lo llevas?_ – le pregunto. Harry solo se encogió ligeramente de hombros y bajo la mirada. Sabía que eso, en idioma alfa, era rendición. Morgan no estaba pidiéndole que lo hiciera, estaba relajado al igual que el resto, pero Harry entendió que esta era su casa y dio un paso atrás metafóricamente hablando.

Pocos segundo después se unieron los demás que habían aparcado un poco más lejos.

_\- Bueno, tú debes de ser mi tocayo. –_ Morgan dijo dándole la mano a Derek que asintió con lo que parecía su cara seria pero simpática. _\- Soy Derek Morgan._ \- se presentó dándole la mano a Isaac y a los gemelos también. - _Este es mi compañero, Spencer Reid. Somos los nuevos jefes de seguridad de este lugar mientras estéis aquí y debo deciros que solo hoy hemos descubierto algún que otro problema. Lo solucionaremos, pero debo pediros que tengáis extremo cuidado con los lugareños. A unos cinco kilómetros de aquí hay un pueblo, turístico por una catedral de cinco mil años o algo así. La gente va y viene, eso es peligroso. Os pido que no salgáis en la próxima semana hasta que podamos organizar un equipo mejor. -_ todos asentimos. - _Ahora os voy a pedir que pongáis el dedo aquí. Vais a sentir un pequeño pinchazo, es una muestra de sangre necesaria para entrar y salir del recinto. -_ alguno nos miramos extrañados. - _Aunque no lo creáis es una de las mejores maneras de mantener a la gente indeseada fuera. También necesitaremos una huella y el escáner visual._

_\- Esto me recuerda a casa. -_ dije divertido.

_\- Si, he oído que Liam es un experto en seguridad. -_ dijo Spencer a mi lado _. - ¿Qué tal esta? ¿Y Louis? -_ siguió más bajo mientras los demás hacían preguntas a Morgan.

_\- Bien, todo lo bien que podemos ahora. ¿Liam os conto los motivos de que viniéramos_? - el asintió. - _Entonces ya sabes que estamos en un momento delicado._ \- acabe encogiéndome de hombros.

_\- Es valiente y realmente maduro buscar ayuda cuando lo necesitáis. Otros lo hubieran escondido durante años hasta que le explotara en la cara y solo puedes quejarte._ \- le di la razón en silencio mientras Morgan volvía a hablar.

_\- Así que, empecemos. Voy a decir vuestros nombres, os acercáis y poneis el dedo ahí. -_ señalo un aparato que tenía Spencer en la mano. _\- Luego poneis la cara en ese sensor y por último pasáis aquí a dejar vuestras huellas. Después podremos entrar y alguien os enseñara las instalaciones. -_ se sacó del bolsillo un móvil y tecleo unos segundos. _\- Primero, Niall. -_ este asintió y camino hacia Spencer con una sonrisa.

_\- Esto me recuerda al campamento. -_ murmuro sin perder el humor. Puso el dedo y la maquina soltó un pitido pocos segundos después. Luego avanzo hacia la siguiente máquina, que parecía una torre de un metro y medio de altura más o menos. Puso la cara en el soporte y al igual que la anterior, un pitido lo siguió.

_\- Muy bien, seguimos con Isaac Lahey._ \- antes de que Niall llegara a Morgan este continuo. - _Después, Aiden Steiner y Ethan Steiner. -_ empezamos una fila siguiendo las instrucciones y pocos minutos después todos habíamos acabado. Morgan y Spencer se pasaron un rato revisando que toda la nueva información estuviera correctamente guardada. Iientras camine por los alrededores viendo el lugar.

Era un edificio antiguo, la decoración se veía de mediado de los 60 al parecer. Las ventanas y la puerta habían sido cambiadas hace poco y se podían ver algunos hombres instalando cámaras y sensores de movimiento. Se veía que el equipo de Morgan había llegado hacia poco. A pesar de que las ventanas eran grandes, no se podía ver nada hacia dentro, unas cortinas tupidas tapaban la vista.

_\- Por fuera es bonito, pero por dentro es impresionante. -_ Spencer apareció a mi lado llevando una mochila a su espalda con todo el material que había utilizado. _\- Tenían una seguridad casi nula, cuando llegamos tuvimos que empezar de cero. Casi que lo único que tenían que impedía a la gente entrar eran las cerraduras de las puertas. –_ me reí asintiendo _. - Tuvimos que cambiar hasta las ventanas. La doctora Geiger casi nos echa. Montamos una buena ese día._

_\- ¿Cuánto lleváis aquí? -_ pregunte mientras los demás nos alcanzaban de camino a la puerta.

_\- Mañana cumplimos una semana. Héctor nos llamó hace mucho tiempo, casi seis meses, quería hacer este lugar seguro para futuros agentes. Le dimos largas, teníamos alguno que otro problema que solucionar antes. Pero cuando nos dijo que venía gente del grupo de Harry, supimos que teníamos que ponerlo en la primera posición de la lista. Vinimos el lunes pasado y pensamos que en una semana lo tendríamos todo resuelto. Creo que necesitaremos un mes._ \- se rio y Morgan apareció a su lado.

_\- No exageres, cuando ponga a estos vagos a trabajar como es, tendremos esto hecho para la semana que viene. Será mejor que nuestra sede._ \- Morgan abrió la puerta principal con su huella y escáner visual. Nos indicó que pasáramos. Esta vez entraron primero Carol y Stiles con los gemelos y Isaac siguiéndolos de cerca.

La entrada podría pasar por la típica recepción de un hospital. Con una mesa blanca de dos niveles en una esquina con un chico detrás, rodeado de papeles y varios teléfonos. Encima había hasta panfletos. Al otro lado varias sillas pegadas entre ellas hacían un zona de espera común. Estaba decorado con algunas plantas, las paredes eran de un amarillo suave y el suelo de madera clara.

_\- Este es Miguel, parece un recepciones normal, pero es nuestro informático jefe. Decide quien entra y quien no. -_ el chico se levantó con una sonrisa y se acercó a nosotros.

_\- Encantado. -_ dijo en tono suave. Era un omega con aspecto adorable, con las mejilla rosadas y rellenas. No estaba marcado ni parecía importarle que la gente lo supiera porque tampoco utilizaba un supresor de olor. _– Mañana tendré vuestras identificaciones. -_ siguió mirando hacia Morgan que solo asintió.

_\- No te preocupes, no hay prisa. No creo que la doctora Geiger los deje salir mucho estos primeros días. -_ Spencer sonrió y seguimos hacia la entrada que se veía al final del pasillo.

_\- Después de que nos dijeran ayer que ibais a venir, hemos intentado preparar la seguridad alrededor de este cambio. Nos hemos dado cuenta que el lugar más seguro es justo detrás de los laboratorios porque son los más nuevos. Después de varias conversaciones animadas con la doctora, nos dejos arreglar algunas salas que no tenían uso en habitaciones. -_ siguió hablando Morgan. Pasamos otra puerta con seguridad nueva. _\- Esteréis al final, con una sola salida y con agentes en todo momento en las entradas. Se que esto puede parecer claustrofóbico, pero es necesario para que podáis concentraros cien por cien en vuestra recuperación. -_ de forma natural, Carol, Stiles, Harry, Niall y yo nos habíamos adelantado para oír todo mejor. Los demás se quedaron un poco rezagados, fijándose en las instalaciones. Ellos no habían venido para esa parte, para saber sobre horario y demás. Solo habían venido como refuerzos.

Llegamos a lo que parecía el centro del edificio. Si seguíamos hacia la derecha, había un pasillo largo lleno de puertas, con gente caminando de un lado al otro en silencio. Algunos nos miraron, pero nadie pareció especialmente interesado. Justo al otro lado había otro pasillo exactamente igual, en este caso era la mitad de profundo y al final había una puerta de seguridad claramente instalada hace poco.

_\- Aquí tenemos la zona de laboratorios a la izquierda, esos son los dormitorios normales. Ahora solo tenemos doce pacientes y ninguno habla inglés así que no creo que hagáis nuevas amistades._ \- siguió explicando Morgan divertido. Luego señalo la gran escalera que tenía a su espalda. _\- Arriba están las habitaciones privadas de los doctores y especialistas, además de sus despachos. Solo ellos pueden entrar como es lógico._ \- camino hacia el pasillo de la izquierda. - _Esta es la parte más moderna, la construyeron porque aquí guardarían la medicación y harían las pruebas en los laboratorios. No le pareció lógico tenerlo a la mano de pacientes con problemas._ \- nos miró con cara de obviedad. Paso una tarjeta por la puerta. - _Aquí solo tenéis que presentar vuestra tarjeta para poder entrar, más adelante la seguridad es más sofisticada, pero esta entrada tiene que ser más accesible porque por aquí pasan todos los pacientes cuando van a terapia. –_ pasamos la puerta y al otro lado todo cambio drásticamente. Las paredes y el suelo eran de blanco impoluto. La luz era azul. La viva imagen de un hospital. Caminamos por un pasillo estrecho hasta otra puerta donde paso de nuevo la tarjeta. Al otro lado se abrió a una sala con otra recepción. No tenía ventanas y en las paredes de los lados se podían ver varias puertas de metal, con un nivel de seguridad claramente más alto.

_\- Este sitio es impresionante. -_ dijo Carol a mi lado.

_\- Casi puedo oír la voz de Liam elogiando a Morgan. –_ respondió Harry con una media sonrisa.

_\- En orden, esa es la sala de entrenamiento, las salas de consulta y vuestras habitaciones están detrás de esa puerta, pero primero, me dijeron que os trajera aquí para conocer a los jefes. -_ acabo Morgan recostándose del mostrador parecido al de la entrada principal. En este caso no había nadie.

_\- No son salas de consulta, son el lugar donde hacemos la sesiones, señor Morgan._ \- una mujer apareció de la nada detrás de nosotros. Nos giramos para encontrarnos con cuatro personas de edad adulta. Recordé sus caras de las fotos que nos había enseñado Héctor.

_\- Claro, doctora, te dejo con el grupo. Vamos a seguir con el grupo de seguridad externas. Me llevo a los señores, Hale, Lahey y los dos Steiner conmigo._ \- contestó Morgan con una sonrisa divertida. Pude ver lo poco que la doctora le gustaba Morgan y pude imaginar los problemas que habían tenido estos días. 

_\- Y los demás pueden seguirnos._ \- acabo señalando unos sillones al otro lado de la sala. Mientras caminaba el resto de su grupo hablo en voz baja en francés. Pude ver a Niall poner atención en su conversación y miré su expresión buscando alguna pista de lo que pudieran decir _. - Bueno, primero que nada, me gustaría presentarme. A pesar de que ya he visto vuestros historiales y seguramente vosotros los nuestros, pienso que cuanto más normal llevemos nuestras relaciones, mejor será para la recuperación que buscamos. -_ me fijé más en ella y pude ver porque era una buena profesional. Al ser una beta, creaba un ambiente relajado, tanto para omegas como para alfas. Además, tenía una expresión que te invitaba a hablar, con una sonrisa relajada y una mirada seria. A pesar de que en su historial ponía que tenía casi sesenta años, ahora al verla no podía decir que pareciera tener más de cuarenta. – _Soy la doctora Samantha Geiger, a pesar de ser neurocirujana ahora solo llevo los estudios que llevamos a cabo aquí. Soy especialista en neurocirugía omega y llevo más de cuarenta años de experiencia. -_ acabo sentándose. Los demás se acomodaron como pudimos entre los tres sofás que sobraban. Niall se sentó en uno de ellos y Stiles se acomodó en el reposabrazos. Carol y yo hicimos lo mismo. Harry ocupo el ultimo. Los tres doctores que le acompañaban escogieron un sofá para cada uno.

_\- Yo soy Erik Dean, soy doctorado en psiquiatría, aunque aquí llevo la parte médica. Os ayudare a mantener vuestra salud mental con alguna ayuda de nuevos medicamentos. Como podréis ver más adelante, no aceptamos los medicamentos modernos llevados por farmacéuticas que buscan ganancias materiales y no ayudar a nadie._ – Erik era un hombre alto, de setenta años, era el mayor de los tres. A pesar de ello, se veía fuerte y seguro. En su caso gritaba alfa por todo los costados. Debajo de su bata blanca llevaba un traje completo y en una de sus manos descansaba un bastón que parecía tener poca utilidad. 

_\- Bueno, yo soy Elena. Ya sé que mis compañeros aquí prefieren mantener la profesionalidad, a mí me podéis llamar Elena a secas. Soy la que os va a ayudar a canalizar toda esa energía negativa a través del deporte. Tengo dos ayudantes fieles, que están ahora con pacientes, os presentare pronto. Tendréis una nutricionista y otro entrenador que os ayudara en todo momento._ \- paro con una sonrisa que podría tranquilamente matar a un alfa. - _Se que algunos podréis pensar que el deporte no es necesario, pero os prometo que haré que muestra recuperación sean más rápida de lo que poder imaginar. -_ termino moviendo mucho las manos. Su ojos brillaron, mirando a todos uno por uno directamente los ojos. No se podía ver si tenía una marca, con la camisa de botones que llevaba, pero casi podía ver a todos los alfas que fueron detrás de ella. Me acorde de su resumen en la carpeta, pero no pude recordar si decía algo de tener pareja.

_\- Bueno, yo soy Thiem. -_ empezó el ultimo doctor. Según lo recordaba tenía uno sesenta y muchos. - _Thiem Barry. Soy el jefe del laboratorio. Llevare vuestros historiales médicos y os hare pruebas periódicamente._ – acabo con un pequeño asentimiento.

_\- Ya sabéis la mayor parte de lo que podríamos decir, así que solo quería deciros que os agradecemos de todo corazón la ayuda que nos prestáis y a todos los agentes que pasan por aquí. -_ dije enderezándome. _\- Se que este es vuestro trabajo, pero también sé que hay que tener un buen grado de empatía cívica al querer ayudar con el estudio de omegas y al mismo tiempo la mejor manera de ayudar a nuestra compañía. -_ me miraron asintiendo algunos.

_\- Creo que puedo hablar en nombre de los cuatro al decir que decidimos volver después de casi veinte años a este lugar porque sabíamos lo necesario que es en nuestro tiempo hacer un cambio. -_ hablo la doctora Geiger. - _Cuando nos llamaron la primera vez, fue para hacer mucho daño, en mi caso personal siento que debemos devolver todo eso que hicimos en algún tipo de ayuda. Cuando el señor Héctor nos llamó hace dos años, supe que esta era la mejor manera y al enterarnos de que quienes habían hecho el cambio necesitaban de nuestra ayuda era imposible negarnos._ \- su voz era lineal, suave pero firme. Casi podía imaginarme abriéndole mi alma sin dudar. - _Ahora había pensado separarnos, según tengo entendido de lo que he podido leer, creo que el señor Zayn Malik encontrara que el doctor Dean puede serle de gran ayuda. Niall Horan y Harry Styles, vendréis conmigo. Stiles creo que vas a ser el primero en pasar algunas pruebas con el doctor Barry. Carolina Verona me gustaría que hablaras con Elena sobre algunas temas importantes._ – todos asentimos y nos pusimos de pie.

_\- Nos vemos en un rato. -_ Niall asintió, vi que casi salían hondas de emoción de él. Harry me miro con cierta duda, pero no dijo nada. Me acerque a él con una sonrisa. - E _staremos bien, deja de buscar salidas y pensar que todos son el enemigo. -_ le susurre poniendo una mano en su brazo.

_\- Eso sería cambiar lo que soy. -_ me respondió mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Le mire respirando profundo.

_\- Estamos aquí para dejarnos ayudar, recuerda. -_ le di un abrazo intentando que se relajara un poco más.

Este solo asintió y susurro un "Tened cuidado" contra mi cuello. Me despedí apretando su brazo por última vez.

**Niall POV**

Salimos de la zona de salas con la doctora Geiger en cabeza. Miré hacia atrás mientras salíamos y vi a Carol sonreír hablando con Elena. Zayn parecía también cómodo hablando con el doctor Dean, me sentí más seguro viendo que estarían bien al separarnos. Me fije un poco más en nuestro alrededor cuando la doctora se paró a hablar con un hombre moreno con una bata impoluta.

El centro del edificio, con su gran escalera y su techo alto se veía como la entrada de un antiguo hotel. La escalera era de color madera claro y alfombra de color rojo le daba un aspecto elegante. Alrededor de la escalera había dos pasillos acabados en una puerta. Recordé que Morgan no nos había dicho que había detrás.

Continuamos caminando, subiendo las escaleras. Sentí a Harry a mi lado ligeramente nervioso. Si no lo conociera, hubiera dicho que estaba en pleno control de sí mismo. Pero con fijarse en el movimiento repetitivo de su dedo contra su pierna o su mirada que no dejaba de moverse por toda la sala, era suficiente para saber la verdad. Para mi estaba claro que no estaba bien. Le puse una mano en el brazo sonriéndole con suavidad.

_\- Creo que el agente Morgan ya les enseño un poco las instalaciones, pero confió en que al acabar las presentaciones les gustara saber un poco más de donde se quedaran. He hablado con algunos enfermeros para que os enseñen todo. -_ empezó a hablar la doctora, pasando por una puerta con seguridad táctil. Al otro lado el ambiente cambiaba drásticamente. Las paredes eran de madera, el suelo enmoquetado amortiguaba nuestros pasos. La luz se volvía de color cálida y hasta el olor era más hogareño. – _Esta es el ala de habitaciones privadas. La creamos poco después de volver, era muy peligroso volver a casa todos los días. Tratábamos con agentes que podían ser violentos o vengativos, no malas personas por supuesto, pero enfermas. –_ pasamos otra puerta después de este pasillo corto y entramos a una sala pequeña con dos puertas a la vista. _\- Esa es la sala de Elena, al final de ese pasillo esta la del doctor Dean y estas dos son la mía y la del doctor Barry. –_ fuimos directos a su puerta, la cual abrió con una llave en su cuello. _\- Debo decir también que cuando Héctor me llamo ayer y me dijo que trataría con esa manada que tanto había dado que hablar me sorprendí. Aquí hemos hablado mucho sobre vosotros y más concretamente sobre usted, señor Styles. -_ nos hizo una señal para que entráramos. Al otro lado había lo que podría decirse claramente como un apartamento. Moderno con una decoración con estilo y mucha luz natural. - _Por aquí._ \- no señalo otra puerta. _\- Llevamos muchos años siguiendo la pista de esos desalmados de Illustre. Vosotros los conoceréis como una gran empresa con contactos en todas partes, pero el doctor Dean y yo podemos deciros que los vimos en sus peores momentos._ \- entramos en la siguiente habitación y me di cuenta que habíamos pasado casi diez puertas desde que habíamos llegado. Esto era un laberinto.

Nos hizo una señal para que nos sentáramos en dos sillones de aspecto cómodo delante de una mesa baja. Ella se sentó en otro sillón parecido delante, se cruzó de piernas y sonrió mirándonos.

_\- Porque no hablamos un poco de lo que esperáis conseguir aquí, y así nos ponemos todos en la misma página. -_ hablo en tono suave mirándonos a los dos a los ojos.

Me pasé las manos por las piernas, sintiéndolas húmedas y asentí también sonriendo un poco.

_\- Bueno, yo personalmente, pensaba aprender tanto como pudiera para poder ser en un futuro un doctor especializado en omegas como lo sois aquí. -_ dije señalando alrededor. Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada. _\- Hemos pasado por una serie de situaciones de máximo estrés y también nos vendría bien ver un especialista que solo podemos encontrar aquí, porque está claro que no podemos ir a un psicólogo normal y decirles que llevamos huyendo dos años de una entidad secreta._ \- respire hondo. _\- Seguramente este enterada de mi presentación tardía, también me gustaría encontrarme en esta nueva faceta._ \- esta vez apunto algo en la tablet que tenía en la mano.

_\- He leído el historial que me paso la doctora Roberts, fuiste sometido a unas pastillas que no fueron probadas antes para realizar un cambio de naturaleza, no funciono por lo que al pasar el tiempo te presentaste en el momento adecuado. -_ dijo mirando hacia el informe que tendría delante de ella. _\- Tendremos que hacerte algunas pruebas para llenar los espacios en blanco, pero creo que tu caso es uno de los más fáciles, señor Horan. Tus estudios y memoria eidética van a hacer tu camino bastante ameno. -_ miro hacia Harry un segundo y luego tecleo un poco más. _– He programado pruebas para los dos dentro de una hora. Sacaran sangre, tejido, un TAC y una resonancia magnética, podremos acabar para la cena._ – paro cerrando la funda de la tablet dejándola encima de la mesa. – _Ahora me gustaría discutir un tema que quizás pueda ser más difícil. –_ esta vez miro solo a Harry. _– Se que no quieres estar aquí. Veo por tu cara y tu forma de evitar mirarme que no confías en mi todavía. A pesar de haber hecho miles de kilómetros y estar aquí sentado, hay una parte de ti que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar, ¿me podrías decir por qué? –_ mire hacia Harry que pareció momentáneamente sorprendido, pero lo escondió muy bien.

_\- Tú lo has dicho, no confió en ti. -_ dijo sin más alce las cejas mirando hacia la doctora esperando su reacción.

_\- Eso es completamente normal, señor Styles, no espero que nos hagamos amigos a los veinte minutos de conocernos. Pero debo decirle esto, como su doctora y como una persona que está plenamente interesada en su recuperación. Yo solo puedo hacer la mitad. –_ paro unos segundos. – _Le diré que le pasa, le diré como mejorar e incluso le daré algunos medicamentos para ayudarle, pero si usted se presenta desde el minuto uno lleno de desconfianza todo lo que hagamos a partir de ahora no valdrá de nada. No quiero que me tenga en la lista de personas de confianza, pero necesito que empiece con la idea de que todo esto va a funcionar. Porque si no, estaremos perdiendo el tiempo. -_ acabo en tono firme. Volví a mirar a Harry que la miraba con otra expresión.

_\- Eso puedo hacerlo. -_ respondió después de casi un minuto solo mirándose.

_\- Estupendo, entonces, ¿cuál es su meta final, señor Styles?_ – pregunto sin apartar los ojos de él.

_\- Quiero saber que soy y controlarlo para no hacerle daño a nadie, nunca más. -_ ella no pareció lo más mínimo sorprendida por su respuesta. 

Asintió pareciendo satisfecha.

_\- Eso podemos hacerlo. –_ dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa y abría un cajón que había de su lado. Saco dos tablet parecidas a las suyas. - _Aquí esta toda la información que podría ser de ayuda. Tenemos un programa estricto, horarios, comidas, ejercicios y actividades son meticulosamente preparadas a su disposición. Si llegan tarde, se les pondrá una penalización. No somos una cárcel, donde castigamos a los presos por desobedecer, pero tampoco somos un hotel. Las cosas se hacen a nuestra manera o no se hacen. A la tercera penalización, están fuera del programa y no pueden volver hasta dentro de un año. Tienen un espacio en sus horarios para actividades personales todos los días, así que les pediría que dejaran teléfonos y cualquier vía de comunicación con el exterior en el horario de actividades. Podrán contactar con quien quieran en sus momentos libres. Tanto como el horario como las comidas están ya estipuladas antes de que vengáis, pero en vuestro caso como ha sido algo apresurado tendréis que quedar con la nutricionista, la señorita Argent para preparar un menú. Por el momento, empezareis con el horario a partir de mañana. Ahora iréis a hacer las pruebas, hablareis con Elena sobre los entrenamiento, tengo entendido señor Horan que se está recuperando de una lesión. Luego el menú y por último nos reuniremos en la sala de la planta baja para hablar sobre los resultados de las pruebas esta noche. La mayoría no tardan en ser procesadas. –_ cogimos las tablet y nos miramos unos segundos. - _Se que todo esto puede parecer un poco apresurado, pero os prometo que lo tenemos todo bajo control. Solo necesito ganas de mejorar de vuestra parte. Ningún agente hasta ahora se ha ido a casa igual de como entro._ – asentimos poniéndonos de pie con ella. – _Os acompañare a la planta baja donde estarán esperando los demás para llevaros al laboratorio._

Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta. Cogí la tablet contra mi pecho y miré a Harry sorprendido.

_\- No puedes decir que esto es no impresionante. -_ le susurre. El solo negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras sonreía casi de manera imperceptible.

Seguimos a la doctora Geiger de vuelta por el camino que habíamos tomado antes y me di cuenta que había pasado casi una hora desde que empezamos a hablar. Mientras bajamos por las escaleras vimos a más personas. Algunas eran claramente enfermeros por sus batas, otros parecían pacientes. Por costumbre, me fije más en ellos. Si se veían cansados, mal tratados o incluso torturados de alguna manera. Pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Se veían gente normal, relajadas. Algunos saludaron a la doctora con una sonrisa, otros nos miraron con curiosidad, pero ninguno parecía hostil. Mas bien parecían gente de la calle, que se había pasado por ahí a saludar. 

_\- Los laboratorios son la zona más estresante para algunos pacientes. Por eso hemos instalado esta zona de espera, con una televisión y algunos juegos._ – volvimos a la sala donde habíamos estado en un principio. Vi como Elena y Carol seguían hablando ahí alegremente.

Fruncí el ceño y me pregunté porque la doctora nos había llevado al otro lado del recinto para hablar con nosotros si podíamos haberlo hecho aquí sin problema.

_\- Ha sido realmente increíble hablar contigo, Carolina, espero que podamos hablar de nuevo pronto. Recuerda que más tarde te llevare a conocer a Alison para cambiar lo del menú._ \- Elena se puso de pie con una sonrisa y nos saludó. – _Me voy que tengo una clase en diez minutos. Nos vemos chicos. -_ se despidió poniendo una mano en mi brazo y la otra en la de Harry. Sentí un escalofrió y me di cuenta cuanta gente en realidad me había tocado en los últimos años. 

De repente se encendió la parte de mi cerebro que había leído demasiado. 

Esto era parte del tratamiento.

La doctora nos había llevado a su casa, literalmente, donde vivía y trabajaba. Nos había dejado entrar en su zona segura, nos había enseñado como llegar y como entrar. Era su manera de mostrar la confianza que tenía en nosotros. Sin guardar secretos, era más fácil tratar a unas personas que habían vivido huyendo y desconfiando de todo el mundo.

Y Elena era una omega, estaba marcándonos al tocarnos. Haciéndonos parte de ella, ahora su olor estaba en nosotros y el nuestro en ella. Sobre todo, el de Harry, siendo un alfa. Estaba mostrando su completa confianza en nosotros. 

_\- ¿Niall? -_ oí a Carol llamarme con una sonrisa. _\- ¿Tierra llamando a Niall?_ – negué con la cabeza volviendo a la realidad _. - Vamos, Zayn y el doctor Dean nos están esperando. -_ asentí y la seguí junto a Harry a la puerta al final de la habitación. La doctora abrió la puerta con la tarjeta y paso a un pasillo más pequeño donde se sentó en un banco de metal.

_\- Una sala séptica. -_ susurre mirando a través de la pequeña ventana de la siguiente sala.

_\- Eso es, por eso debemos seguir el sistema de desinfección. -_ respondió la doctora señalando una lámina en la pared que explicaba que pasos había de seguir.

_\- ¿Desinfección por ultrasonido? –_ pregunto Carol con el ceño fruncido.

_\- Si, lo utilizan en el material quirúrgico. Metes el objeto en agua y con un aparato haces que las ondas pasen a través del agua haciendo que en el espacio se cree cavitación, la presión limpia el objeto. –_ me miro sin cambiar la expresión.

_\- Claro, suena lógico. -_ respondió haciendo reír a la doctora.

_\- Está muy bien explicado, señor Horan, pero me temo que es el público equivocado. -_ respondió acabando de quitarse el reloj y los pendientes para dejarlos en una caja a su lado.

Me reí asintiendo y acabamos de cambiarnos. Al entrar llevábamos unas bolsas en los pies y una redecillas en el pelo, nos lavamos las manos con una jabón que no olía a nada y pasamos por una cámara que tiro aire hacia todas las direcciones. Al entrar en la siguiente habitación note el cambio de presión en seguida. Miré al techo y vi las láminas de corriente unidireccional.

Tenían montada una sala con tecnología para quirófanos.

_\- Chicos, ya habéis llegado. -_ oí a Zayn a mi lado y me giré para verle acercarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _– No os vais a creer de todo lo que hemos hablado, tiene estudios que ni si quiera ha salido, vamos a poder avanzar años. Con nuestra información, vuestra sangre y todo lo que hemos confiscado de Illustre y Nueva Esperanza avanzaremos décadas en las investigaciones. -_ le mire divertido, disfrutando de su mirada emocionada asintiendo.

_\- Veo que aquí está todo controlado, voy a seguir con los planes de hoy. Nos vemos pronto chicos. -_ se despidió la doctora Geiger. No salió de nuevo si no que se fue por una puerta paralela a lo que parecía otro laboratorio.

_\- Hola chicos, yo soy el doctor Dean, pero por favor cuando estemos aquí me podéis llamar solo Erik. Como ya le he contado a vuestro compañero Zayn, aquí es donde llevaremos las pruebas químicas. He tenido una conversación interesante sobre ti, debo decir que eres uno de los pacientes más especiales que hemos tenido. -_ dijo mirando a Harry. A pesar de su edad y el bastón apoyado en una de las mesas, se veía un hombre fuerte. Su tono era firme y tenía años de experiencia en la forma de expresarse. _\- Por favor, acompañadme, pensaba llamar algún enfermero para ayudar, pero creo que tenemos suficientes manos con ganas de aprender. -_ murmuro casi más para sí. Pasamos a lado de varias mesas alargadas llenas de material de laboratorio. Desde varios microscopios, pasando por centrifugadoras, equipos ópticos, filtros. Pipetas de varios tamaños y agitadores magnéticos. Solo en una mesa había más dinero de lo que costaba un alquiler de un año en Londres centro.

_\- La doctora Geiger me ha pedido pruebas completas para saber dónde empezamos. Vuestro equipo nos ha mandado algunas cosas, pero me temo que algunas eran viejas o no suficientemente precisas, así que empezaremos con las más básicas. Señor Horan y Zayn, ¿sabéis cómo hacer una extracción sanguínea venosa? –_ miré hacia Zayn sorprendido, pero asentí en seguida.

_\- Claro, pero por favor, llámeme Niall. -_ él sonrió asintiendo.

_\- Aquí tienen el material, podéis empezar con ellos dos. Me han pedido que espere al señor Stilinki, pero creo que podemos ir adelantando. -_ acerco una mesa de metal alta con ruedas. Encima estaban casi diez tubos diferentes, eran un poco más pequeños de los que tenía acostumbrado cuando hice los estudios de enfermería básica. Pero suponía que era por la cantidad que debíamos sacar. Reconocí la mayoría, hemograma, bioquímica, coagulación, velocidad y gases venosos. Luego había uno negro, rosa y dos de rayas amarillas que no reconocí. Escuche como iba organizando a la gente en sillas que se veían preparadas para este tipo de casos, con un soporte para el brazo al que le sacaría sangre y otro para el suero si era necesario. En mi silla se sentó Harry con una suave sonrisa.

_\- Mis pacientes de prueba decían que tenía una mano muy buena, pero debo decirte que llevo muchos años sin practicar. -_ le dije empezando a poner la goma elástica justo encima del codo.

_\- No creo que acabe con un trauma por un pinchazo, amor. -_ susurro solo para mí. Sonreí negando con la cabeza. Ahora hacia bromas macabras y no podía decir que no me hacían gracia.

_\- Doctor, me preguntaba que eran estos tres tubos. Creo que nunca los he visto. -_ dije cogiendo la gasa y poniendo un poco de alcohol para limpiar la zona.

_\- Porque no existen. -_ dijo el con una media sonrisa. Levante la vista alzando las cejas. _\- Fueron inventados aquí. Las dos de rayas amarillas son para hacer una reacción en las hormonas alfas y omegas. Hemos hecho una conexión factible entre algunas enfermedades y la cantidad de hormonas que tiene cada persona. -_ le mire frunciendo el ceño.

_\- ¿Y cuál es la que funciona con los alfas?_ \- le dije abriendo la bolsita donde iba la jeringa.

_\- No, no es así como funciona. Se le hace las pruebas tanto alfas como omegas, en todo nuestros organismos tenemos tanto hormonas alfas como omegas. Al pasar la madurez sexual, nuestro cuerpo elige una y la multiplica. Eso es lo que nos hace de una naturaleza u otra. Pero eso no significa que desaparezcan del todo. Después de muchas pruebas encontramos una conexión entre el cáncer de útero masculino y las hormonas alfas. Al parecer se puede evitar este tipo de cáncer si elevan el número de hormonas omegas. El cuerpo omega ve las hormonas alfas como un ataque e intenta eliminarlas, creando un tipo específico de cáncer que desde el momento en el que se descubre ya es demasiado tarde. -_ me quede mirándolo con la boca literalmente abierta.

_\- Por eso las pastillas creaban fallos hepáticos y dolores de cabeza. Estaban intentando atacar los órganos que creaban las hormonas para poder cambiarlas por otras. -_ dije susurrando. El doctor me miro ligeramente sorprendido.

_\- Exactamente, esas pruebas no sirvieron de nada, porque está más que sabido que, aunque elimines esos órganos, el cuerpo humano es perfecto y busca la manera de seguir creando hormonas en otros órganos. –_ asentí volviendo al brazo de Harry. 

_\- ¿Y que formula funciono al final? –_ pregunto Zayn. - _Porque está claro que una lo hizo._ \- Harry y yo compartimos una mirada.

_\- Bueno, lo que hemos descubierto es que la única persona que lo consiguió destruyo sus estudios. Paso hace veinte años aproximadamente y los buenos de Illustre quisieron hacer suya la idea. La doctora que lo consiguió destruyo todo lo que descubrió y desde entonces lo sociópatas nazis esos han intentado copiarlo. Era una doctora especialista en cambios hormonales, por eso la primera prueba de Illustre fue con las hormonas. -_ mire hacia el cuándo paro. Vi que Zayn ya estaba con el primer tubo mientras yo seguía demasiado interesado en lo que estaba diciendo. Me apresure diciéndole a Harry sin hablar que abriera y cerrara el puño para ver mejor la vena. _– La parte que no entendían era que ella había visto un patrón en el momento de la presentación, que, si en un principio tenía que ver con las hormonas, el punto que lo cambiaria todo no era ese._ – introduje la aguja con suavidad, en el Angulo de 25 grados esperando a que empezara fluir la sangre. Cuando la tuve coloque el succionador y cogí el primer tubo. No lo puse hasta que vi que el flujo era constante. Subí la vista para ver a Harry mirarme con una sonrisa.

_\- No he sentido nada. -_ susurro. Le sonreí de vuelta.

_\- La doctora descubrió que los patrones de cambio venían ligados a la zona demográfica del paciente. -_ le mire haciendo un ruido con la garganta.

_\- Eso es imposible. -_ dije pestañeando rápidamente. Mi cerebro iba en todas direcciones _. - Los estudios de la universidad de Alemania desmintieron que hubiera un rasgo demográfico para el nacimiento de omegas. -_ el doctor asintió alzando una mano.

_\- Porque como siempre, el mundo se ha centrado en los omegas como si fueran el único lugar donde encontrar respuesta. Pero el caso es que siempre nos olvidamos de la tercera naturaleza. -_ paro colocando el segundo tubo de Zayn en una nevera portátil _. - Los betas cambiaron esos estudios porque nunca se les tomo en cuenta. El estudio de la doctora se llevó a cabo en un pequeño pueblo indio donde el turismo era inexistente y las familias no solían irse al acabar los estudios. Conto setenta y tres betas, treinta y seis alfas y solo doce omegas. Que es, en principio, lo normal en los números mundiales. El estudio mostro que los adolescente se presentan como beta un setenta por ciento de las veces, en alfas un veinte y solo un diez por ciento en omegas. Pero no es así como funciona la naturaleza ¿verdad? -_ le pase mi primer tubo y mire que Carol estaba intentando no mirar su brazo _. - La naturaleza busca equilibrio, así que, ¿por qué daba tan pocos omegas? La respuesta está en nuestra sociedad, sin irse más lejos. Creemos que los omegas son cosas preciadas, por la razones más egoístas y sexistas. Porque son adorables, maquinas sexuales o porque para los alfas son la pareja perfecta, pero nos olvidamos que la naturaleza no piensa con su órgano sexual. -_ me reí haciendo que el doctor sonriera también.

_\- La naturaleza busca reproducirse. -_ dijo de repente Zayn haciéndonos saltar. El doctor asintió con decisión.

_\- Eso es Zayn, en ese pequeño pueblo indio había casi el mismo número de personas gestantes que de personas con capacidad de impregnar. Entre los omegas y mujeres con posibilidad de reproducción había exactamente 47 personas. Por otro lado, entre alfas y hombres fértiles había 45 personas. El resto eran niños o adolescentes sin presentar._ – le mire un segundo al darle el siguiente tubo completamente sorprendido. _– Después de eso, la doctora llevo sus estudios por un camino completamente diferente. Se dio cuenta que se podría engañar a la naturaleza y lo probó con sus propios hijos. Llevo a sus dos pequeños a vivir a una ciudad perdida de la mano de dios en mitad de China. Retrograda, que mantenía a los omegas juntos. Los niños al crecer cerca de tantos omegas se presentaron como alfas, cuando todas las pruebas apuntaban a lo contrario. Sus cuerpos y sus hormonas cambiaron drásticamente en poco menos de cinco años._

_\- No sé si eso es horrible o una genialidad. -_ dijo Zayn con una mueca.

_\- Los niños no sufrieron ningún daño por supuesto, simplemente ahora son alfas. -_ contesto él doctor relajado. _\- Después de eso se dio cuenta que no era al azar, así que tendría que tener un principio..._

_\- Cerebral. -_ acabe casi dando un salto.

_\- Eso es. -_ siguió divertido. _\- Algo en el cerebro de los adolescentes cambiaba al presentarse, eso estaba claro, pero que y porque eran las preguntas. Así que se centró en estudios cerebrales hasta dar con el centro del problema, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y era tan sencillo que después de saberlo, te sientes estúpido por no pensarlo._ – se rio negando con la cabeza. _\- La amígdala, la parte del cerebro que más hormonas crea, cambiaba según las naturalezas. Por esos los omegas son más calmados y los alfas más impulsivos. Esas hormonas crean una reacción en el cuerpo de la persona, pero también en la que los rodea. Un omega en celo puede enloquecer a un alfa. Y esa glándula es la que crea la reacción en las personas que la rodean. Esos chicos, después de crecer rodeados de omegas, captaron la necesidad natural de ser alfas. En ese pueblo indio, los alfas podía reproducirse con betas femeninas y los omegas solo aprecian si había un alfas suficientemente fuerte alrededor, así que era simple. -_

_\- Había que engañar a la amígdala. -_ dije terminando mi último tubo. El doctor se rio.

_\- Héctor no bromeaba cuando dijo que erais inteligentes. -_ cerro la nevera dejándola sobre la mesa. _\- Creo un suero, lleno de hormonas omegas o alfas dependiendo de cual quería que fuera el resultado. Solo había que ponérselo al paciente durante un día a la semana y al poco tiempo su amígdala captaba el mensaje. Su naturaleza cambiaba. -_ se dejó caer con suavidad en la silla a su lado.

_\- Pero ¿cómo lo mantenía después de retirar el suero?_ – pregunto Zayn empezando a sacar la aguja a Carol que seguía mirando a cualquier otro sitio.

_\- Bueno, al parecer la amígdala no es una persona difícil y con un solo mensaje es suficiente. -_ se rio de su chiste haciéndome sonreír. Imité a Zayn y empecé a sacarle la aguja a Harry _. – El problema en la creación del suero es que hacen falta hormonas reales, por eso estamos aquí desde hace diez años. Porque intentamos crear las hormonas artificiales para crear un suero seguro que pueda utilizar cualquiera sin la necesidad de secar hormonalmente a nadie. Porque_ _ya sabéis como es la gente. Si descubrieran que se puede ser omega solo con sacarle sangre a otro ser humano, acabaríamos extinguiendo los omegas naturales. -_ puso una mueca de disgusto.

Mire a Harry sabiendo que estaba pensando en lo mismo. Quería preguntarle, pero sabía que si lo hacía seria sospechoso. Era un hombre extremadamente inteligente, si le hacia cualquier pregunta sobre los absolutos querría saber por qué. Y Louis había dejado claro que no quería que nadie más lo supiera por ahora.

_\- Y creo que esto ya estaría. –_ dijo y solo pude pensar que tenía razón. Mire hacia Zayn que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, seguramente pensando en preguntarle también por su cambio de naturaleza.

_\- Menudo comienzo._ \- dije sin apartarle la mirada. El me miro de vuelta y asintió volviendo con nosotros.

_\- Si, definitivamente no parece que hayamos llegado hace unas horas. -_ contesto entendiendo lo que quería decir.

Habría tiempo, no teníamos que apresurar las cosas. Las respuestas a nuestras preguntas empezarían a llegar a su tiempo.

**Louis POV**

_\- ¿Esto es realmente necesario?_ – dije en voz baja mirando a Kia que solo apretó los labios intentando no reírse.

_\- Así se sentirá más seguro. -_ me susurro segundos después.

_\- Estamos en un bunker bajo tierra con más seguridad que el pentágono, si alguien llega hasta aquí, contratadle después de enterrarnos. -_ respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco _. - Liam. -_ dije en voz alta haciendo que se girara de donde estaba agachado mirando una entrada de aire. - _Cariño, podemos hablar un momento a solas. -_ le sonreí como pude sin que notara que estaba a punto de gritarle.

El solo asintió con el ceño fruncido. Nos alejó un poco del grupo cogiéndome del brazo con suavidad. Espere hasta que el resto siguió haciendo lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo para empezar a hablar.

_\- Liam, amor, créeme que estoy contigo con eso de la seguridad, pero creo que puedes estar exagerando un poco. -_ me cruce de brazos poniendo una mueca.

_\- Ninguna ayuda es poca, Louis, cualquiera puede hacernos daño ahora. -_ le mire extrañado.

_\- Pensé que habías dicho que estábamos seguros._ \- le respondí mirando hacia Kia que hablaba con uno de los agentes.

_\- Claro, estamos seguros porque Illustre no viene a por nosotros. -_ hablo en voz tensa. _\- Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda matarte. -_ le mire sorprendido y al segundo siguiente saco su arma. - _Nadie está a salvo. -_ susurro apretando el gatillo.

_\- Joder. -_ me enderece del sofá con el corazón a mil por horas. Respire hondo varias veces, intentando volver a la normalidad.

_\- ¿Louis?_ \- dijo Liam desde la cocina. Levante una mano sin dejar de respirar. Escuche sus pasos acercarse. _\- ¿Otra pesadilla?_ \- me reí con amargura asintiendo con la cabeza _. - ¿Es normal que tengas tantas pesadillas?_ – me pregunto. Abrí los ojos y vi su cara preocupada a centímetros de la mía.

_\- Cuando estoy estresado suelo tenerlas. Y estas son realmente malas._ \- me pase una mano por la cara.

_\- ¿Quieres contármela? He oído que ayuda. -_ me cogió de las manos y me miro atentamente.

_\- Son extrañas, con toques reales. Eso siempre me hace dudar. En esta estabas revisando unos conductos y bueno, todo el apartamento para asegurarte que era seguro._ \- le mire con una pequeña sonrisa.

_\- Si, suena bastante realista. -_ me respondió sonriendo de vuelta.

_\- Pero entonces todo se vuelve raro, algo en la forma que te comportas hasta que te vuelves completamente loco y acabas matándome o alguien de la manada. -_ acabe cerrando los ojos.

_\- ¿Me tienes miedo?_ \- susurro. Y a pesar de que lo intento, no pudo esconder muy bien el tono dolido de su voz.

_\- Tengo miedo a que alguien de nuestra manada lo pierda y acabe haciéndonos daño. -_ le respondí en voz baja también. _\- Tengo miedo de que la maldad de la que tanto intentamos huir, entre en nuestra manada, en nuestra familia. -_ acabe mirándole de nuevo.

_\- Entiendo, es lógico después de lo que paso con Harry. -_ subió una mano hasta mi mejilla. _\- Se que lo sabes, porque eres una persona sumamente inteligente, pero esto se lo digo a la parte de tu cerebro que parece no entenderlo. Jamás te haría daño. Prefiero morir, prefiero no existir directamente a verte sufrir._ – le mire mordiéndome el labio. _\- No suelo decirlo mucho, porque creo que es algo que se ve en las acciones, pero Louis, haría lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo. Nada importa más que mi manada, nadie importa más que mi manada. Iría al infierno y de vuelta para mantenerte vivo y conmigo._ \- me reí pasando los brazos por su cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza.

_\- Yo también te quiero. -_ susurre contra su cuello.

Nos quedamos así varios minutos. Su mano bajaba y subía por mi espalda lentamente. Podía sentir a Harry, en el fondo de mi mente, estaban haciendo algo, pero me había prometido tenerlo lejos mientras se recuperase. Necesitaba hacer esto solo.

_\- Tengo una idea para hoy. Después de ir a hablar algo con Héctor, quiero que estés aquí preparado, ponte los zapatos más cómodos que tengas y una chaqueta gruesa. -_ le mire divertido.

_\- ¿Pregunto? -_ dije y un segundo después el negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

_\- Venga, arriba, vamos a comer algo y ver si los chicos pueden hablar. –_ me levante poniéndome la bata que había dejado en el respaldar del sofá. Había pasado una noche extraña, con la pesadilla de Harry y todo lo que sintió al llegar allí. Me había parado a hacer una siesta antes de comer porque sentía que no había dormido nada. Para tener otra pesadilla. _\- He hecho un arroz que me enseño Zayn, pero no creo que este tan bien, el hacía algo con las verduras que nunca me ha salido igual. –_ me senté a su lado y esperé a que me sirviera.

_\- ¿Qué querías hablar con Héctor?_ – pregunte después de un rato comiendo tranquilamente.

_\- Me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que los arquitectos tenían un proyecto preparado desde hace unos años. Un laboratorio para el servicio secreto húngaro. Pero nunca lo llevaron a cabo porque cambio el gobierno. Nos lo han mandado para que le digamos si nos gusta o cambiar algo. Si nos gusta, podríamos empezar las obras en menos de un mes._ \- alce la ceja sintiendo su emoción.

_\- Eso sería genial, la verdad. Las chicas están emocionadas con poder ayudar, así que había pensado empezar con lo que tengamos aquí. La doctora Roberts me dijo que habían hecho algunas pruebas básicas, pienso que podemos empezar conmigo cuando queramos. Por lo menos con lo físico, quiero saber cómo consiguieron esconder lo que soy. Podríamos hacer un alegorismo con lo que tenemos para encontrar más absolutos. -_ el me miro pestañeando.

_\- Eso es una muy buena idea. Le diré a la doctora que prepare uno de las salas para vosotros. He preparado su viaje para el lunes, cuanto antes vaya mejor. Creo que les va venir bien tener varias caras conocidas allí. ¿Intentamos llamarles? -_ negué con la cabeza.

_\- Están ocupados. -_ le respondí tocándome la sien para aclarar. 

El asintió dándose cuenta.

_\- Entonces me voy, ¿quieres quedarte a prepararte o me acompañas a hablar con Héctor? –_ sopese la idea de darme un baño largo y caliente, pero la curiosidad de saber que tenía planeado me supero.

_\- Dame cinco minutos y me cambio. -_ me levante corriendo a la habitación. Después de venir la noche anterior Kia había mandado a alguien a recoger nuestra ropa. No era que no quería volver nunca, pero ahora ver esa casa solo me traía recuerdo agridulces.

Me cambie primero los zapatos, saltando sobre un pie. Pensé en cambiarme de pantalones, pero no creía que fuéramos a hacer ejercicio o algo así ¿no? Lo dejé y me fui directamente al armario. Lo había arreglado Liam mientras dormía, todo estaba en perchas y doblado. Sonreí. Esto era algo que me hacía sentir tanto en casa que dolía. Porque era lo que más deseaba desde el principio, desde Nueva Esperanza. Completarnos, como un puzle. Yo odiaba doblar la ropa, siempre había sentido que era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero para Liam era como meditar. Ponerlo todo en su sitio y como debía estar era algo de su personalidad, algo que era él cien por cien. Pase la mano por las perchas, imaginándome su cara de concentración mientras ponía cada prenda correctamente. Y como al acabar miraría el armario con una sonrisa suave, satisfecho con su trabajo.

Abrí el armario de al lado y vi la ropa de los demás doblada en pilas. Esta no tenía un palo donde corlar la cosas, así que había puesto la ropa que no íbamos a necesitar pronto. Vi también algunas mochilas y una caja, con cosas que podríamos necesitar. Abrí los cajones y vi que hasta los calcetines estaban doblados y ordenados por tamaño y color. Me reí en voz alta. Era impresionante y de lo más adorable. 

_\- Esos cinco minutos están a punto de cumplirse._ \- oí su voz desde la puerta.

_\- Lo has dejado todo perfecto._ \- le respondí ganándome una mirada al suelo y un sonrojo. - _Esto es impresionante, ni si quiera puedo imaginar en hacer esto. –_ me reí de nuevo.

_\- Vamos, anda, no quiero llegar tarde._ \- me contesto pasando a mi lado y metiendo la mano en el armario.

_\- ¿Llegar tarde a qué? –_ le pregunte pasando las manos por su cintura. El me miro divertido y me puso una chaqueta sobre los hombros. La cogí por reflejo para que no callera.

_\- Es una sorpresa, cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes lo veras. -_ me aguanto la mirada con los ojos brillantes. Nunca le había visto así. Relajado, divertido, con ganas de algo que fuera completamente ajeno a nuestra vida de locos. Me mordí el labio sintiendo que podría ponerme a llorar. Nunca había visto a este Liam. Y era hermoso. Perfecto. Tenía el pelo despeinado y la postura relajada. Me miraba como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo en ese instante. Dios, que suerte había tenido de que me quisiera. Con todo y el desastre que había traído a su vida.

Metí las manos por las mangas y salte a su lado.

_\- La curiosidad me está matando. -_ sonreí colgándome de su brazo. 

Caminamos así por el pasillo, con el casi llevándome. Me di cuenta que había hecho mucho deporte, porque podía levantarme con un solo brazo sin problemas y riéndose.

_\- Espera, tengo que coger las llaves. -_ susurro soltándose con cuidado de mi agarre.

_\- Entonces la sorpresa es fuera. -_ murmure poniéndome una mano en el mentón exagerando mi papel de estar intentando descubrir que era.

_\- Obviamente, amor, para eso es la chaqueta. -_ se rio y no pude evitar reírme con él.

_\- Cierto. -_ respondí caminando hacia la puerta. Me gire un poco para verme en el espejo de la entrada.

_\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal? –_ oí que decía a mi lado, me había quedado parado delante del espejo mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Liam llego a mi segundos después y debió de ver en mi cara todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Miré de nuevo hacia él y me di cuenta que el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido.

_\- Nada. -_ me apresure a decir. _\- Nada, nada, es una tontería. Vamos, de verdad que estoy realmente curioso sobre la sorpresa. -_ el me cogió de los hombros y me miro hasta que levante la vista. Tenía las cejas alzadas con una clara mueca de que no me iba a mover hasta que hablara. Suspire poniendo los ojos en blanco. _– Es la chaqueta._ \- susurre haciendo que frunciera más el ceño. - _Me la regalo Dallon, ha hecho que recordara todo y pensara en el tema, solo eso. Cuando nos pongamos en marcha pasara y podré disfrutar de mi vida. -_ acabe imitando su cara. El asintió y luego bajo las manos hasta mi pecho. Antes de darme cuenta estaba sacándome la chaqueta por los brazos.

_\- Mientras siga doliendo, no tienes por qué recordarlo cada segundo. –_ acabo de quitarme la chaqueta y se fue por el pasillo sin decir una palabra más. Me quede ahí pensando si debía seguirle, pero antes de poder decidirlo de verdad, volvió con otra chaqueta en el brazo. _\- Esta es de Zayn, se la compre cuando fuimos a Islandia hace como seis años. Es la persona más quejica en el frio, así que le compre diez chaquetas aproximadamente. Esta es su favorita._ \- me ayudo a ponérmela y me di cuenta que me quedaba ligeramente más grande, haciendo que mis nudillos se ocultaran detrás de la tela.

Me miré en el espejo y pude ver porque era su favorita, me daba un aspecto peligroso con todo ese cuero, pero era tremendamente cómoda y caliente con el pelo que tenía por dentro. Sonreí al espejo como un idiota. Metí la nariz en la tela del cuello. Olía a Zayn, su olor personal, algo ahumado, como la madera de una casa con chimenea, el comino o el incensio. 

_\- Gracias. -_ susurre acercándome a Liam hasta que me abrazo. Los dos sabíamos que no era por la chaqueta. Dejo un beso largo en mi frente y luego me cogió de la mano.

Salimos así, casi pegados. Pasamos a mucha gente por el camino, algunos saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, otros con una sonrisa. Me di cuenta mientras avanzábamos que había subestimado el tamaño de este sitio. Era realmente enorme. No me fije lo suficiente como para llevar la cuenta de los giros y las puertas que pasábamos. Hasta que no llegamos al ascensor no tenía ni idea de donde estábamos. Liam me miro y noto en mi cara la sorpresa.

_\- Esto es como una mansión bajo tierra. Una mansión muy moderna con seguridad contra espías del KGB. –_ él se rio asintiendo.

_\- No se lo digas a Héctor, pero hasta yo creo que me pase con este sitio. -_ alce las cejas mirándole divertido. - _No me puedes culpar, lo construí unos meses después de que volviéramos del maldito espacio. De luchar con gente mal de la cabeza. Veía posibles enemigos en todas partes, hubo una época en la que pensé que los bichos eran cámaras que nos espiaban. -_ negó con la cabeza pasándose una mano por la cara. – _Una época oscura, definitivamente_.

_\- Yo lleve mi miedo imaginándome a mi peor pesadilla hablarme dentro de mi cabeza, no puedo juzgar la manera en la que te mantuviste a salvo._ \- el me miro con cierta pena y pareció a punto de decir algo, pero el ascensor llego.

_\- Liam, ¿todo bien? –_ Kia apareció literalmente de la nada.

_\- ¿Cómo haces eso?_ \- le dije señalándola. Ella me sonrió y me giro la tablet que tenía en la mano. En ella se veían pequeñas imágenes de cámaras en directo, incluidas las del ascensor del que acabamos de bajar. Asentí sonriendo.

_\- Héctor me dijo que tenía algo sobre los arquitectos._ \- le respondió Liam encogiéndose de hombros. Ella asintió, como acordándose. Luego se giró sin decir nada más y las seguimos.

_\- He visto los planos y sinceramente, es perfecto. -_ hablo sin dejar de caminar.

_\- ¿Demasiado perfecto para ser verdad?_ \- pregunto Liam.

_\- No. -_ dijo ella en un tono que daba a entender que había tenido esta conversación incontables veces. - Esta claro que hay que cambiar algunas cosas. Sobre todo, si, como imagino, querrás que sea subterráneo también. - Liam le devolvió una mirada que decía "Obviamente." Ella siguió sin agregar nada a esa mirada. – _Pero el punto es que, el proyecto en si ya está hecho. Solo hay que cambiar la parte técnica que ni si quiera se encargan los arquitectos. Tendremos que llamar al equipo de Pio con tiempo, sabes que son de los más difíciles. -_ el asintió y yo empecé a darme cuenta de todo lo que me había perdido. _\- Y Liam, hazme un favor. Mi marido está convencido de que vas a volver en cualquier momento y que esto es solo momentáneo. –_ levanto una mano cuando Liam abrió la boca. - _Déjale claro que no es así, por favor. -_ Liam la miro y yo hice lo mismo. Parecía ligeramente cansada, pero no del tipo en el que no habías dormido si no el que habías discutido con alguien demasiado tiempo.

_\- Hablare con él, lo prometo. Pero Kia...- paro_ hasta que ella volvió a mirarle. - _No voy a volver, mi manada es lo primero en mi vida. Esto, todo lo que construí para protegerles, ahora solo me aleja de ellos. No quiero nada de esto, si es posible nunca más. Ayudare de otras maneras en el futuro, pero ahora, mi familia es lo primero._ \- ella sonrió poniendo una mano en su brazo.

_\- El mundo no te merece. -_ acabo con una sonrisa. Luego señalo a la puerta que tenía a su espalda. _\- Esta aquí, acabando el papeleo del viaje. Voy a por los planos, vuelvo en dos minutos. –_ los dos asentimos y Liam se adelantó para abrir la puerta.

_\- Aquí estas, ya pensaba que no ibas a venir hoy._ \- saludo Héctor poniéndose de pie del escritorio. _– Aunque no te culparía si no lo hicieras_. – acabo guiñándome un ojo. Me reí aceptando su abrazo y luego nos sentamos en los sillones que tenía delante. Él se recostó del escritorio y se cruzó de brazos acomodándose.

_\- ¿Qué tal va tu parte favorita del trabajo? –_ pregunto Liam sonriendo. Héctor se rio con fuerza, grave y profundo.

_\- Créeme, se porque el papeleo es importante en una empresa, pero te juro por dios que estoy a punto de quemarlos todos. -_ se pasó una mano por la cara.

_\- ¿Por qué lleváis constancia de lo que hacéis aquí si todo esto es extremadamente secreto? –_ pregunte acomodándome en el sillón.

_\- No es todo secreto al final. Llevamos gran parte del dinero de manera legal, escondida detrás de mentiras claro, pero legalmente. Es mucho más difícil mentirle a hacienda que acabar con Illustre. La mayoría lo hacen nuestros amigos de Australia, pero aun así le tenemos que pasar los reportes para que puedan hacer su magia. Sin contar que a ojos del gobierno canadiense somos una empresa de madera familiar, todos nuestros empleados tienen seguridad social y entran en un plan de pensiones._ – asentí realmente sorprendido. _– Es toda una red de mentiras que muchos gobiernos les dan igual y por eso ni investigan. Siempre cuando les llegue su dinero y nadie se queje, somos invisibles._

_\- Y siempre y cuando tu hagas el papeleo. -_ Kia llego llevando varios rollos debajo del brazo. Héctor solo sonrió y acepto los planos cuando se los paso.

_\- Bueno, aquí estamos. Vamos a empezar con este._ \- saco uno de los planos de dentro del cilindro y lo estiro encima de su mesa después de quitar algunas cosas de encima. _\- Como puedes ver las salas ya están clasificadas porque iba a ser un laboratorio también. En ese caso de microbiología, pero supongo que tiene el mismo nivel de seguridad biológica y desinfección._

_\- La tienen, sí. -_ respondí viendo el papel dándome cuenta que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que había. Podía ver las habitaciones separadas, las puertas y poco más. Los números y palabras que había alrededor eran matemática cuántica para mí.

_\- Entonces esto es lo que cambiaríamos, porque como bien a apuntado tu maravillosa mujer, también lo quiero subterráneo. -_ dijo Liam ganándose una mirada de Héctor.

_\- ¿Sabes que podríamos enseñarlo al mundo como un laboratorio más? –_ Liam levanto la vista y le miro como si se hubiera vuelto idiota de repente.

_\- Vamos a estudiar la manera de proteger, reforzar y multiplicar la existencia de omegas absolutos, ¿de verdad crees que será así de fácil? –_ Héctor le miro unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada de nuevo.

_\- No, para nada. –_ respondió asintiendo sin perder el buen humor. _\- Entonces tendremos que cambiar las calefacciones y el sistema de ventilación. Tendremos que llamar al equipo de Pio porque siendo un lugar que deber ser completamente limpio, no sé cómo harán lo del aire._ – miro a Liam que asintió y se rasco la inminente barba concentrado. Le mire mientras le respondió algo que no estaba oyendo ni entendiendo del todo. 

Me di cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía así. Siendo normal, jefe, compañero y amigo. No sabía dónde y cuándo había aprendido arquitectura. No sabía cómo había sido ese viaje a Islandia y cuando supo exactamente que su vida iba a ser parte de la de Zayn. No sabía que pensaba sobre las religiones, su partido político. Ni si quiera sabia el nombre de su madre.

Me mordí el labio y me prometí que aprovecharía este tiempo a solas para cambiar eso. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida con esta persona por una razón que superaba la propia lógica. Por un sentimiento en mi pecho, por un presentimiento. Sabía que sería mi futuro, que era una de mis cuatro personas. Pero no sabía nada de esa persona. El Louis de hace tres años se hubiera reído a carcajadas de este Louis. Lo hubiera llamado de todo por creer que salir con alguien que no conocías era una buena idea. Pero ¿qué me podría decir que me hiciera olvidar como se había puesto delante de un arma por mí? ¿O cuando me había bañado cuando estaba cubierto de sudor en mitad de mis fiebres? ¿Cuándo me sostuvo mientras lloraba la muerte de mi mitad? Me había visto en el peor momento de mi vida y me seguía amando. Había recibido disparos, le habían perseguido y mandado al espacio por mí y aun así seguía a mi lado luchando. ¿Es que había algo más que debía hacer para demostrar que era mi alma gemela?

**Liam POV**

_\- Entiendo, entiendo, se necesita trabajo. -_ repetí sus palabras y me recosté de la silla.

_\- Es más complicado y largo empezar de cero, esto solo son arreglos. Nos hemos saltado casi un año de planificaciones Liam, puedes fingir que esto es bueno dos minutos seguidos._ \- dijo Héctor empujándome por el hombro.

Lo mire mientras guardaba de nuevo los planos y me di cuenta de lo mucho que confiaba en él. Esta compañía, mi vida, la vida de las personas que más quería. Y lo haría con los ojos cerrados. 

_\- Héctor. -_ dije serio después de mirar hacia Louis y Kia que hablaban animadamente cerca de la biblioteca del fondo. El me miro extrañado. – _Se que te puede costar creerlo porque eres corto de oídos, pero cuando te dije que toda esta mierda era tuya, lo decía en serio._ \- el me miro unos segundos más y luego frunció el ceño.

_\- Lo se...-_ empezó, pero no le deje acabar.

_\- No, no lo sabes. Esto es tuyo, la empresa entera. Su futuro, su presente, todo es tuyo. Puedes re hacerla, tirarla abajo, puedes convertirla en una línea de helado vegano por lo que a mi concierne. –_ esta vez sonrió.

_\- Liam, se lo que estas intentando hacer, pero no funciona así. -_ se encogió de hombros, recostándose en la mesa. - _Es como si decidirás darme uno de tus hijos y decirme que lo crie como si fuera mío._ \- puse una mueca y él se rio. - _Esto lo construiste tu. Este despacho, lo hiciste para poder tener a los demás contigo si hiciera falta. La segunda planta fue idea tuya, la seguridad, la gente que trabaja aquí, yo mismo. Mi matrimonio existe porque viste como miraba a Kia, la chica de informática y nos pusiste juntos en una misión._ \- negué con la cabeza _. - Esto es tuyo Liam y siempre lo será, ahora lo llevare yo y es un honor. Pero esta gente, este edificio, es fruto de tu cerebro y tu corazón, tío. No puedes simplemente decirme que me sienta como el dueño._

Le mire, absorbiendo sus palabras. Acabe asintiendo pasándome los dedos por los labios pensativo.

_\- Entiendo, créeme lo hago, pero entonces quiero que te quede claro esto. A partir de ahora,_ _todo lo que pase con mi empresa será tu responsabilidad. –_ dije cambiando el enfoque. _\- No voy a volver, este sitio me ayudo a mantener a mi manada segura y a encontrar a Harry, pero me volvía loco. Saco lo mejor y lo peor de mí. Fue una época dolora de mi vida y si te soy sincero, cuanto antes me vaya para no volver, mejor para mí._ \- alzo la cejas asintiendo lentamente. _\- Tú tienes aquí recuerdos buenos, Kia, un nuevo trabajo, superaste tu dolor aquí. Pero yo no. Para mi este sitio significa pasado. Y quiero que lo tengas porque confió en ti con todo mi ser, pero ya no es mío._ \- esta vez pude ver el entendimiento en su mirada. 

_\- Hecho. -_ dijo, como otras mil veces me había dicho. Miré hacia Louis que se rio de algo que dijo Kia y recordé nuestros planes.

_\- Ahora me tengo que ir, le he prometido a mi omega que le voy a dar una sorpresa. -_ él sonrió y se puso de pie también. 

_\- La cesta que pediste la tienen los de la entrada, se la he dejado a Miki así que esperemos que haya salido bien. -_ me reí también.

_\- Sera un gran agente cuando consiga superar su mierda. -_ le conteste rodeando la mesa con él a mi lado.

_\- Me temo que superar su mierda en nuestro oficio es recibir muchos tiros o perder a alguien que quieres._ \- puse una mueca de acuerdo.

_\- Así que no te preocupes, lo desarmaría antes de que te disparara. - Louis_ se rio de nuevo asintiendo a lo que dijo Kia.

_\- No sé si quiero preguntar a qué venia eso. -_ dijo Héctor a mi lado.

_\- Venga, iros. Si no vais a llegar tarde._ \- dijo Kia imitando mis palabras de antes. Asentí cogiendo a Louis del brazo. Mientras salíamos Kia le explicaba algo a Héctor.

_\- Le conté mi sueño, por eso decía eso._ \- me dijo Louis todavía sonriendo.

_\- ¿Salía ella? -_ pregunte extrañado

_\- Si, estaba ayudándote. Me dijo que, si alguna vez se te va la cabeza así, te va a desarmar y pegar un tiro en las pelotas._ \- me reí de su risa aguda.

_\- Además la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que puede hacerlo sin despeinarse._ \- mi comentario hizo que se riera más mientras volvíamos al ascensor. Se fue calmando y secando las lágrimas de los ojos.

Sin poder evitarlo cogí su cara y junté nuestros labios. Ni si quiera me moví. Era demasiado perfecto para no besarle. Su risa, su brillo, el. Era irresistible.

Me separe ganándome una sonrisa dulce de su parte. Se acerco de nuevo y separo mis labios con los suyos lentamente. Estaban calientes contra los míos, suaves, era tan diferente de besar a Zayn. Hizo un ruido con la garganta y se pegó a mí con suavidad. Pase una mano por su nuca y otra por su cintura. El dejo sus manos relajadas, dejando que moldeara su cuerpo al mío. Profundice el beso justo cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Nos separamos riéndonos de la cara del agente que se subió a nuestro lado. El pobre chico intento mirar a cualquier sitio menos a nosotros.

_\- Ten un buen día. -_ susurro Louis poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico que se relajó de golpe. Lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos y tire de el para salir del ascensor.

_\- Louis...-_ empecé entre divertido y alerta.

_\- No sé de qué estás hablando. -_ me respondió el con una risa.

_\- Louis...-_ dije en otro tono.

_\- ¿Qué? Tengo este super poder para hacer que la gente se sienta bien, quiero utilizarlo. -_ alce una ceja y le mire divertido. _– Solo desearía que el mundo fuera diferente, no esconder lo que soy. -_ acabo un poco más serio.

Le cogí la mano apretándola mientras caminábamos.

_\- Lo haremos, en el futuro, nuestro mundo será mejor. Nadie se esconderá._ \- tire de el para que me mirara _. - Te lo prometo. -_ acabe sonriendo a su sonrisa.

_\- Señor Payne, señor, aquí esta lo que pidió, señor. -_ intenté mantener la cara más seria que pude.

_\- Muchas gracias agente Jerry. Volveremos en unas horas, por favor avisa al equipo que venga después de ti que mantenga esta puerta habilitada._ \- el pobre chico asintió con fuerza, todavía derecho como una tabla. Después volvió a su sitio sin una segunda mirada. Camine hacia la puerta que me abrió su compañero con una sonrisa. Compartí una mirada con el que decía todo lo que estaba pensando.

_\- Señor. -_ solo dijo Louis al terminar de salir, me reí empujándolo un poco.

_\- No puede estar más verde. -_ deje que pasara su brazo por mi codo y se cogiera a mi mientras andábamos.

_\- Se ve simpático, a veces no tienes que ser una máquina de matar para ser un buen agente. Una buena compañía necesita que alguien tenga empatía y sensibilidad también. -_ dijo mirándome sin dejar de sonreír.

Asentí sin decir nada más y me concentré en recordar el camino. Él tampoco dijo nada, perdido en sus pensamientos o quizás hablando con Harry.

_\- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? –_ dijo de repente. 

Le mire extrañado.

_\- Karen. -_ respondí sin más.

_\- ¿Tienes más hermanas que Niki? -_ siguió sin mirarme.

_\- Si, una más. -_ seguí respondiendo sin pensar mucho en el porqué.

_\- ¿Mayores? –_ asentí. _\- ¿Y tu padre?_

_\- Geoff. -_ el asintió. _\- ¿Estás haciendo el árbol genealógico de mi familia? -_ se rio apretando mi brazo.

_\- No. -_ dijo en tono divertido. _\- Solo me he dado cuenta que no te conozco. -_ me miro con una sonrisa, pero la mirada seria.

Nos quedamos un poco más en silencio, caminando. Pensé en sus palabras.

\- _Nací el 29 de agosto, en un pueblo de Reino Unido. Empecé desde que nací a dar problemas._ \- me reí mirándole un segundo. - _Tuve un problema en uno de mi riñones y pasé casi toda mi niñez en el hospital. Luego no era el chico más popular pero siempre tenía claro que quería ser_ _algo, no sabía que. Cuando cumplí los quince quería ser atleta, corría todos los días. Parecía que huía de algo mas bien. -_ pare para ayudarle a pasar una raíz realmente grande. - _Pero ningún equipo me acepto así que me uní al ejercito con un amigo. Tenía solo 18 años y creía que así salvaría el mundo. También quería salir de mi pueblo por encima de todo. Ver mundo. Pensé que esa sería la mejor manera. Odie cada día del entrenamiento y luego cada día en la guerra. -_ pare respirando profundo. Miles de recuerdos vinieron como un torbellino. - _No hay nada de salvación y redención en la guerra. Solo muertes de inocentes, culpa, dolor y soledad. Cuando pensé que había tocado fondo, perdí a todos mis amigos, incluido el chico con el que me uní en el instituto, llevo Zayn. El primer año que nos conocimos nos separamos nada más llegar a Inglaterra. –_ vi el claro donde quería llegar a lo lejos. - _Volví con mi familia, cerré algunos capítulos y luego me decidí a buscar a la única persona que me había dicho que no en mi vida._ \- me reí con él.

_\- ¿Y el resto es historia? –_ pregunto parándose a mi lado.

_\- Si, una muy interesante con sus bajos y altos, pero antes de pasar a esa parte._ – deje la cesta en el suelo. - _Hemos llegado._

El miro alrededor algo perdido. Me miro sonriendo, sabía que no quería decirlo, pero no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando. Empecé a sacar las cosas. Lo primero era una manta de color azul claro. La estiré todo lo que pude con su ayuda. Luego le hice una seña para que se sentara conmigo. Había otra manta más gruesa que también saque tapando nuestras piernas. Había algo de comida y agua, pero no creía que tuviéramos hambre aún. Estire los brazos detrás de mi utilizándolos como apoyo y me cruce de piernas.

_\- Hay que esperar un poco para ver la magia, pero te prometo que valdrá la pena._ \- le dije en voz baja. _\- Descubrí este lugar mientras construimos la base principal. Queríamos hacerla aquí, pero hay una roca de seis toneladas a unos cinco metros de profundidad aquí abajo que no nos dejó. Pero no sirvió muy bien para hacerlo a un kilómetro de aquí, porque sirve de protección natural._ \- el movió la cabeza como reconocimiento sin dejar de mirarme. - _La primera vez que lo vi, ni si quiera me pare a ver nada más que el suelo. Estaba tan concentrado en las cosas que ya sabes._ \- pare esperando que se acomodara a mi lado apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. - _Pero poco después, en un día malo, Héctor me obligo a ir a correr para sacar los nervios y la rabia. Y dio la casualidad que pase por aquí justo a la hora correcta. -_ dije acabando la frase más bajo.

_-Creo que podría quedarme aquí toda la vida. -_ susurro cerrando los ojos. Vi su cara desde mi perspectiva y me pregunté cómo alguien se podía ver tan malditamente perfecto sin hacer nada. _\- ¿Cuándo supiste que Zayn era el definitivo? –_ pregunto muchos minutos después. Sonreí asintiendo.

_\- Creo que supe que era especial desde que lo conocí, pero la realización me vino un día realmente malo. Estábamos en Londres, íbamos a una charla o algo así sobre psicología que_ _tanto le gusta ir. Se paso una semana hablando del tema, estaba emocionado porque iba a conocer a un doctor que adoraba. Tenía todos sus libros. Era su fan número uno. -_ me reí recordándole. _– El día de la charla nos levantamos temprano, queríamos llegar antes para poder tener buen sitio. Cuando íbamos en coche me llamaron. Alguien de mi antigua unidad estaba siendo buscado por desertar, querían que me presentara o me denunciarían por cómplice. No lo había visto en años, pero el ejercito es así. O estas con ellos o estas en contra._ – baje la mirada pillándole mirándome intensamente. – _Como cualquiera podía pensar, me di prisa para llevarle al lugar donde se haría la charla y luego irme a ver que podía hacer con mi problema. Pero Zayn no pensó lo mismo. Me dijo que me olvidara de charla y que fuéramos juntos. Él sabía que para mí el ejercito había sido una parte horrible de mi vida, después de dejarlo, me podía dar un ataque de pánico al oír un petardo. -_ negué con la cabeza. _\- Solo recordar ese día era suficiente para enviarme de vuelta al dolor. Cuando perdí a todas las personas que me habían ayudado, me habían llevado hasta lo que era. Mis amigos. Le discutí que no podía perderse la charla porque yo era un crio. El me regaño tan mal. Me grito que tener sentimientos y dejarse llevar por ellos no es ser un niño, que no era débil por sentir. Fuimos a la base juntos y al final acabamos más rápido de lo que pensaba._ – me acomode mejor, mirando que ya faltaba poco. - _Pudimos llegar al final de la charla y como había poca gente, el doctor se quedó hablando con él un rato y luego hasta nos invitó a cenar. Zayn le sorprendió y quiso hablar más con él._

- _Eso suena mucho como Zayn. – susurro_ divertido.

- _Esa misma noche, cuando llegamos por fin a casa, cenando como hacíamos todos los días, me di cuenta que como él, había uno entre un millón. No le importo nada cuando le necesité, gracias a él pude evitar un mal momento y el día que tenia pinta de acabar como una mierda, acabo divertido y bien en general. Sin el hubiera vuelto solo a casa a recordar en bucle todo lo mal que hice. Pero en cambio me fui a dormir abrazado con la persona mas impresionante que pude conocer._ \- hizo un sonido con la garganta. – _Desde ese día, mi vida es nuestra vida. Donde vaya el, estaré yo y donde vaya yo estará el. Si no es físicamente, sé que a cada paso que doy el me va a apoyar. Va a buscar lo mejor de mí. Va a empujarme a ser siempre mejor._ \- sonreí con fuerza. _\- Incluso si tiene que gritarme. –_ Louis siguió mirándome con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Subí la manta para taparle, sintiendo que la temperatura iba descendiendo. – _Y supe que Louis era el adecuado cuando me siguió hasta el maldito espacio y me saco de ahí a salvo a pesar de ponerse a el y a la persona que mas amaba en peligro._ – me miro mordiéndose el labio.

_-Era lo que debía hacer. -_ me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

_-No, era lo que decidiste hacer._ \- se acurruco contra mi costado con las mejillas ligeramente rojas. 

Hacia tanto que no le veía así. Relajado, feliz. Algo en mi pecho creció al saber que había sido yo el que había traído algo de paz a su vida. Era todo lo que quería. Que fuera feliz.

_-Entonces la sorpresa era un picnic nocturno a la luz de la luna. -_ susurro contra mi camisa.

_-No exactamente._ \- le respondí. Vi como el sol seguía bajando. No podía faltar mas de dos o tres minutos. _\- Aunque nos podemos quedar hasta que salga la luna. Desde un poco mas adelante se pueden ver absolutamente todas las constelaciones que te sepas._

_-Entonces van a ser pocas, porque solo te puedo decir que la Osa Mayor tiene forma rectangular ¿no? –_ me reí enderezándome y tirando de el en el proceso.

_-Ven, esto es mejor verlo de cerca. - el_ sol siguió bajando, casi en el lugar adecuado. Tire de el para que se pusiera de pie y me acerque a los arboles que creaban una especie de pared delante de nosotros. El camino donde estábamos no tenía casi nada, pero a unos dos metros empezaba un camino frondoso con arboles a unos veinte centímetros del otro. 

A nuestro alrededor, las hojas del suelo, la madera de los árboles, el verde de las copas, todo se volvió naranja. La luz del sol paso por el espacio que había entre los troncos, tiñendo todo de un color dorado que jamás había visto en otro lugar. Con la rapidez del atardecer, pronto la franja de color amarillo se hizo más grande y más grande, cubriéndolo todo con su luz. Las sombras de las hojas hacían patrones en nuestra piel, el aire levantaba el polen iluminado por el sol que hacía parecer escarcha en el aire. 

Louis levanto los ojos y me miro de esa manera. Imposible de explicar. Como si sus ojos hablaran, como si todo lo que sintiera estuviera siendo proyectado en su mirada. La luz hizo que su piel se viera de color bronce, el azul de sus ojos resalto casi de forma imposible y sus manos acabaron en mis hombros.

No podía abrir la boca, ni siquiera podía pensar en algo que decir. Se sentía surrealista, sus manos se sentían electrizantes contra mí, su aliento erizo mi piel al chocar contra mis labios. Nos acercamos como si tuviéramos un campo magnético alrededor. 

Mis manos se deslizaron por mi cintura, su baja espalda. 

Sus manos se arrastraron por mis hombros, por mi cuello, por mi nuca. 

Suspire contra sus labios y deje que el sentimiento que empezaba a apretarme el pecho se liberara. Juntamos nuestros labios cuando sentí que no podía más. Respire de su aire, trague su quejido casi imperceptible. Sus labios se hicieron más persistentes que antes, se abrieron camino entre los míos, firmes. Su lengua probo la mía, choco, se deslizo contra mis labios. Aprete su cuerpo contra el mío, sentí sus manos tirar contra mi pelo y aprete un puño de tela en sus caderas.

Cambie el ángulo de su mandíbula, haciendo el beso más profundo, más necesitado. Inhale por la nariz, negándome a separarme para respirar. Sus brazos me apretaron con más fuerza y pude notar su olor rodearme. Ese olor dulce, demasiado dulce. No tenía nada del ahumado de Zayn o el picante de Niall, era puro azúcar. Caramelo tostado. Hizo un sonido de queja con la parte de atrás de la garganta y sentí una necesidad casi insoportable de pegarle contra algo. De sentir su piel contra la mía y probar cuantos sonidos más podía sacar de él. Pasé los dientes por su labio inferior y sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi cuello.

Nos separamos para respirar adecuadamente pero no nos movimos un solo centímetro. El me miraba con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados, sus labios estaban rojo casi cerca de la sangre. Por un segundo sus cejas se fruncieron, como si estuviera concentrándose en algo. De repente me miro como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza. 

Le mire extrañado.

_\- Liam...-_ empezó con un tono de voz demasiado agudo. _\- Liam estas entrando en celo. -_ susurro dejando la boca abierta.

Pestañee rápidamente y deje que mi alfa saliera solo un poco. Un gruñido salió de mi sin permiso y mis manos se apretaron contra el cuerpo de Louis. Volví a controlarlo abriendo mucho los ojos.

_\- Estoy entrando en celo. –_ repetí en voz baja.

  


  



End file.
